No, Thank You!
by AdrenaVeris
Summary: 2ndED AU - "I don't need any past memories. I don't need to rely on anybody. I'm not the helpless girl you once knew. I have changed." "So have I. But I know I need you. And I know you need me too." MioxRitsuxMugi, YuixAzusa - Last Arc, up -
1. Chapter 1 Tsubasa wo Kudasai

A/N: My first fanfic ever! This is a parallel-universe story based on the second ED "No, Thank You!" This story is quite dark, which was the impression I got when I saw the ED for the first time. The characters' personalities are based from my impression of them from the ED. So they might seem OOC.

This first chapter is actually based on a 16page doujin my friend drew - when she uploads them, I'll post the link to them!

English isn't my first language, so there might be grammar mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are fine too, but do not flame me on the pairings.

Other than that, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-On.

* * *

_In this vast sky, I want to spread my wings  
And fly.  
Into the sky, free and without sadness,  
I want to flap my wings._

**Chapter 1 - Tsubasa wo Kudasai**

A lonesome figure slowly walked out of the school yard, her hands casually stuffed in the pocket. There was no uncertainty in her steps; steady and confident steps that exert a certain aura of power – an aura that practically screamed 'do not mess with me'.

The girl's face was shrouded by the shadow of the light purple hoodie she was wearing, making her expression unreadable. Twin strands of long, lustrous black hair flowed out from the hat, reaching her chest. The hoodie jacket was opened until it reached her stomach, revealing a short red necktie which bounced with every step she took. She was wearing black-striped short skirt and knee high black socks, part of the standard uniform of Sakuragaoka.

There was a good twenty minutes until lunch break, yet the girl walked towards the school gates without a single sign of guilt. She always left her class around the same time, and no one ever tried to stop her, not even the teacher. She was a straight-A student, always quiet in class and most importantly, she was the idol of the school population. As long as she still attended class and handed in the homework, she was allowed this one particular behavior.

Well, being best friends with the principal's daughter also helped.

While the girl may seem calm as if she was taking a leisure walk, the tension in her shoulders spoke otherwise. Finally, she stopped in front of a particular part of the school wall.

She clenched her teeth, trembling in anger as she took in the sight before her.

"They've gone too far this time," she muttered, her voice deceptively soft.

Taking her left hand out of the pocket, she aimed the spray paint and wrote down her message with a small but dangerous smile on her face.

* * *

At the same time, another girl had also left the class early and was now lying on her back on the school's roof. As another one of the principal's daughter's friend, and as one of the school idol's childhood friends, she was also allowed to leave class early. The girl, however, did not have good grades like the school idol, and she always slept in class until woken up by the student council president.

The brunette, unlike the school idol, was wearing the standard school uniform, with the jacket buttoned up revealing only the top part of the necktie.

Dull brown eyes stare into the endlessly blue sky, at the passing clouds. She took out one of her arms under her head and reached upwards, as if trying to grab the clouds, or perhaps even the sky itself.

Suddenly a familiar shadow blocked her view, snapping her out of her daze.

"Yui-senpai!" A petite girl with long twin ponytails sighed exasperatedly, crouching down beside the daydreaming girl.

Hirasawa Yui lowered her arm, blinking as if trying to snap out of her reverie. Her eyes lit up in excitement, her expression resembling a kid who was reunited with her favorite plushie toy. She sat up immediately and lunged for the black-haired girl.

"Azunyan~" Yui smiled happily, trying to hug the startled girl. The smaller girl blushed in embarrassment, pushing her senpai away automatically.

"S-stop it! Why do you always do this when you see me?"

"Because you're so cute and so huggable~" Undeterred and unaffected by the refusal, Yui stood up and held out a hand to her favorite kouhai, all the while wearing that innocent, charming smile of hers that always prompted the teachers to forgive her for any tardiness.

Nakano Azusa sighed again, but she took the older girl's hand without any hesitation. She was a year younger than Yui, but the two met when Ui, Azusa's friend and Yui's younger sister, invited her over to the Hirasawa residence. Ever since then, the two had been inseparable. It was also Yui who introduced her to the school idol and the principal's daughter – the four formed fast friendship, somehow, as if it was meant to be.

This was also the reason why, once awhile, Azusa had the privilege of leaving class early. Of course, like Ui, she usually stayed in class until the end, but today was one of those days that required her presence. After all, she was the fastest at finding Yui, even faster than the more reliable younger sister.

"Come on, Yui-senpai. Mugi-senpai's waiting for us," Azusa turned towards the door, expecting her senpai to follow.

Once Azusa's back was facing her, Yui's blank expression returned. She tilted her head and looked into the sky once again, gazing at a small sparrow flying under the brightness of the sun.

_When will you be free? _

_When will you be able to fly across the sky freely like the bird? _

_When will you stop hurting…_

_ Mio-chan?_

"Senpai!" Azusa's annoyed call broke Yui's reverie. The brunette followed her kouhai down the stairs, wondering why Mugi-chan called for them. She wasn't surprised when Azusa led her out of the school yard and past the school gates. She was surprised though, when she saw Kotobuki Tsumugi and her childhood best friend Manabe Nodoka.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Azusa greeted the student council president politely. Nodoka smiled lightly, but her serious expression quickly returned. The blonde girl beside her was staring at the wall, seemingly unaware of the two's arrivals.

"Look at this," Nodoka said softly, pointing to the wall.

Azusa hissed in shock and fury while Yui frowned worriedly. Vulgar words and phrases were spray-painted across the pristine school wall, insulting their school – the students, the staff and mostly their dearest friend – Akiyama Mio.

None of them were worried about the graffiti itself though; Nodoka can easily arrange something and talk to the staff, cleaning it up before the students see it. What made them all anxious was the neo-green paint that haphazardly crossed out most of the words, and the one-line reply:

**"We'll settle this today."**

"Mio-senpai…" Azusa's garnet eyes narrowed, her tiny fists trembling in suppressed anger, "Those guys from Onigaoka are really out of control, Mugi-senpai! Things can't continue like this!"

Mugi, the principal's daughter, only smiled wryly and shook her head. Azusa bit her lips, swallowing her protests. The kouhai knew too well why Mugi, or Sakuragaoka, couldn't do anything about those gangsters from their rival school, Onigaoka. The rival school, whose owner was a bitter rival of the Kotobukis, let their students run wild. The thugs were never caught in their acts – that was why Sakuragaoka could not accuse them without any solid evidence.

_But it was getting harder and harder to tolerate their acts. I understand your feelings, Mio-senpai, but can't you wait for us? Don't you…trust us?_

Azusa took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and looked at her senpais, waiting for some sort of instruction. Mugi-senpai was still staring at the wall, deep in thought; Yui-senpai was uncharacteristically quiet; and Nodoka-senpai had already left, probably informing the staff of this latest incident.

"We need to find Mio-chan first," Mugi said finally. "She was too impulsive last time. I don't want it to happen again."

"Yea, good thing we followed Mio-chan last time. Even she can't fight against so many people at once," Yui nodded grimly. She grabbed Azusa's hand and pulled her along, "Mugi-chan, we're gonna go find her. Let's go, Azunyan!"

"Let's go to the warehouse first! Mio-senpai's probably there!"

"I'll stay here, in case Mio-chan comes back," Mugi called out to her friends with a worried expression. She leaned against the wall, feeling incredibly tired all of a sudden.

_What are you thinking this time, Mio-chan? _

_Why won't you tell us anything?_

The sparrow, which Yui was observing earlier, was no longer flying freely; it was flapping its wings for dear life, an eagle diving for it with its talons outstretched.

* * *

"_Mio-chan. Mio-chan!"_

_A little girl was cowering beside a tree, her tiny arms wrapped around her legs as if trying to appear as small as possible. She timidly raised her head when someone called out her name, and was met with a concerned pair of amber eyes._

"_Ricchan!" The black-haired girl cried out in relief. The sandy-haired girl grinned and pulled her friend up. _

"_Come on, let's go! Yui-chan, Ui-chan and Nodoka-chan are waiting for us!" Ritsu used her other hand to pat Mio's head, since her other hand was in a death grip by the latter. _

"_We-we won't get separated again?" Mio stared apprehensively at the sea of people behind Ritsu, not wanting to get lost again._

_Ritsu only grinned wider, giving her a victory sign proudly, "Of course not! I'll always be there for you, Mio-chan!" She emphasized her point by raising Mio's hand, their fingers locked tightly together._

_Mio smiled, a large, innocent smile, at her friend's confident tone._

Grey eyes blinked sluggishly as the owner woke up from her light nap. Even though she was sitting alone in this empty, spacey warehouse, she was not afraid of the dark as she once did, when she was little.

Yet, that old fear was nothing compared to this constant, horrible void in her heart.

A lone tear slid down her cheek, but Mio didn't seem to notice it. She was sitting on top of a wooden crate, her arms wrapped around her legs. She rested her chin on her knees, sighing shakily.

_But you aren't here. You weren't here when I needed you the most._

_Where are you, Ritsu?_

Mio suddenly shook her head vehemently. She glared at her own reflection from a broken piece of glass in front of her.

_No. I promised myself not to think of the past anymore. I don't need her anymore. _She ignored the dull ache in her heart resolutely.

_I am strong. I don't need to rely on anyone._

The image of the graffiti flashed across her mind_. _

_I will teach them not mess with Akiyama Mio.

* * *

_

"Nodoka-chan! What did Yamanaka-sensei say?"

Hirasawa Ui almost looked identical to her older sister, except for her longer brown hair put in a high ponytail. It was almost lunch time, but she couldn't sit in the class anymore; after all, the two most important people in her life, her sister and Azusa-chan, were looking for Mio-senpai, according to Nodoka-chan's text.

And so Ui left her class early and met up with the bespectacled girl outside of the staff office.

"Sawako-sensei said she will handle everything. Now we need to prevent the students from leaving the school grounds at lunch, not before we can get rid of the graffiti. We don't want to cause unnecessary panic. Everyone is doing the best they can. That's why we need to do what _we_ can."

Ui frowned anxiously, "Jun-chan was absent this morning. She texted me and told me that she will come to school around lunch time."

"Then we will need to find her, in case those thugs find her first."

The two stared into space for awhile, lost in thoughts. Then Ui spoke, almost fearfully.

"…Onee-chan and Azusa-chan will be alright, won't they?"

Nodoka smiled gently, "I think-no, I _know_ they'll be alright. I believe in Yui, and Azusa is with her as well. They will be fine."

Ui smiled back, feeling less worried at her childhood friend's words.

"Ui! Prez!" A familiar voice was down from the hallway. The two turned around in surprise.

"Jun-chan? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Ui eyed her friend uneasily, wondering why the grey-haired girl had run towards them.

Suzuki Jun panted, clearly out of breath, but she was determined to tell them what she had just seen. "I-I just went past the school gates and saw a bunch of people surrounding Mugi-senpai! S-She told me to go inside quickly…I didn't know what to do, so I came to find you guys right away!"

"Ui, go get Sawako-sensei. I'm going to help Mugi," Nodoka quickly ran down the hallway, her heart thundering in her ears. She knew Mugi practiced Judo as self-defense, but would that help her against those thugs?

_I won't be much help, but at least it is better than nothing. If Mugi gets hurt, Mio will-_ Nodoka quickened her steps, determined to get there before the situation got worse.

* * *

Mugi gasped, arms trembling in fatigue as she leaned against the wall. A thug was lying on the ground, unconscious, but there were six more thugs surrounding her, all sneering and ready to fight.

"Look, Ojou-chan, we're only here to talk to this Akiyama Mio. She said she'll settle things with us, didn't she?" The leader of the group gave Mugi an ugly jeer, pointing at the green graffiti behind her.

Mugi tensed at the mention of her best friend, causing the thug to laugh. "No worries, pretty girl. We'd like to 'talk' to you too, after seeing how you treated my friend." The thug glanced at the unmoving one on the ground, and then gazed at Mugi hungrily.

_I can't take them on by myself! But I don't want anyone to get dragged into this. I hope Mio-chan doesn't show up now. What should I do then? Did Jun-chan inform the teachers? No, even then, they won't get here in time. I'll just have to hold my own for as long as possible. _

Suddenly, someone stood in front of her, back facing her. This stranger was wearing Sakuragaoka's uniform, but Mugi couldn't recall ever seeing this person before.

"6 against 1? That's sad," the stranger chuckled.

Her sleeves were rolled up to her upper arms, and her jacket was unbuttoned. Short, slightly spiky sandy-brown hair gave her a wild, tough appearance. She was slinging a yellow bike helmet over her shoulder, while her other hand was stuck in her pocket. Even though she was shorter than Mugi, around Yui's height, the way the stranger held herself make her seem bigger and taller.

"What did you say, you bitch?" One of the thugs rushed forward in blind rage.

"Look out!" Mugi shouted.

The stranger ducked under the thug's arm and tripped him with a simple swipe at the ankle. While he was stumbling, she rammed her elbow hard into the back of his head, instantly knocking him out. All the while, her other hand still slung the helmet lazily over her shoulder.

The leader was shocked. That was one of his best fighter!

The stranger turned her head towards Mugi, with a confident smirk, "Don't worry. I can handle this. I'll play with them for a bit."

"W-who the hell are you?" The leader yelled, furious over the taunt.

The girl now had a blank expression, a dangerous glint in her amber eyes.

"Your worst nightmare."

* * *

**A/N:** Some background information:

Ritsu and Mio grew up together. They met Yui, Ui and Nodoka in kindergarten and they all attend the same elementary school together. The Tainakas moved away when Ritsu graduated elementary and they were never seen again.

Mugi met the others in high school, that's why she doesn't know about Ritsu.

Pairings: mostly MioxRitsuxMugi, some YuixAzusa and more

Once again, constructive comments are welcome~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Say Lazy

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all your support! It really touched me reading all your positive encouragements. I wasn't sure people will like this kind of dark setting (since it's so different from the original K-on). Also I wasn't sure how people will take the love triangle. That's why I was surprised and glad that people like it! I will try my best!

I tried responding to the reviews but I'm not sure if they went through or not since I've never used this before, and fanfiction site confuses me.

Once again, constructive reviews and non-pairing-complaint flames are welcome. Reminders that the characters' personalities are based on my impression of them from the 2nd ED, so they might be OOC.

WARNING: Some violence near the end, but I'm sure you've been expecting it already.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-on.

* * *

_You need to take good care of yourself, that's important_

_You can't love others if you don't love yourself first_

**Chapter 2 – Don't Say Lazy**

"Mio-senpai!"

"Mio-chan!"

Yui and Azusa looked around the warehouse frantically, squinting in the darkness and trying to find a glimpse of light purple hoodie. Their own voices echoed almost mockingly in the vacant place.

"She's not here," Azusa crouched down dejectedly, "But she's usually here."

Technically the warehouse was still part of Sakuragaoka's property, but it was abandoned due to some sort of urban legend that whoever entered would be cursed. No one, not even Mio's fanclub members, dared to even approach the area – only Mio's closest friends would disregard the urban legend and come here to find her. The black-haired girl was usually found here, but what she did here was unknown. There were empty wooden crates, spare windows, spare lumber and a punching bag; Azusa supposed Mio-senpai usually trained there, judging from the worn appearance of the punching bag.

Azusa glanced at the now quiet brunette, waiting for some sort of response. She frowned when she saw a forlorn expression on her senpai's face.

_Why do you keep blaming yourself, Yui-senpai? Even though I don't really know what had happened, I'm sure it wasn't your fault!_

_It makes me feel helpless whenever I see you like this. You're not supposed to have that kind of look on your face._

Taking a deep breath and gathering all the courage she had, Azusa asked, "Yui-senpai, why do you always do this?"

"Do what?" Yui's blank look turned to a confused one.

"That expression – you always have that expression whenever you think about Mio-senpai. Why is that? Why do you always look so sad?"

Yui smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You had asked me that when we first met, Azunyan."

"I did?" Azusa blinked. She blushed when she recalled that particular memory. _Yes, the first time I really talked to Yui-senpai. That day, when I really saw Yui-senpai for who she was, not the air-headed, happy girl…_

"I'm sad, Azunyan, because I can't do anything for Mio-chan. Not before, and still couldn't now." A long, tired sigh. "Do you know, I've known Mio-chan since kindergarten?"

Without waiting for the smaller girl's reply, Yui continued quietly, "Mio-chan wasn't like this before, you know? She was so shy, and she cried so easily whenever someone teased her. She was scared of the dark, ghost stories and anything that sounded painful, such as fighting."

Azusa could only stare at Yui in shock, unable to imagine the tough, solitary Mio-senpai crying because of some scary stories. _Mio-senpai, scared of fighting? How is that possible, when she is easily provoked and usually beat the opponents into oblivion?_

Yui chuckled humorlessly at Azusa's wide eyes. "Hard to imagine, isn't it? But I was there. I'd seen it with my own eyes. Mio-chan wasn't like this before. But then, after we graduated elementary school, Mio-chan went to the public middle school. Nodoka-chan and I, and later Ui, went to the private one – you know, the one that's far away? At first we still talk to each other, but we never had the chance to meet up. Even back then, I didn't realize Mio-chan was hurting... and then, gradually, we lost contact. When I heard Mio-chan also got into Sakuragaoka, I was so happy – until I saw her for the first time, after three years. It was as if the Mio-chan I knew never existed-"

Shaking her head vehemently, Yui's eyes lit up in determination, "No, that Mio-chan must be there still. We just need someone to coax her out of her shell. Mugi-chan had already changed her – Mio-chan was even scarier before you came here, Azunyan."

Gulping nervously, Azusa recalled the first time she saw Mio-senpai, whose expressionless face and stormy gray eyes alone were terrifying enough to scare away some punk wannabes. _So Mio-senpai was worse before?_ Azusa didn't want to imagine.

"So, Yui-senpai, you feel guilty… because Mio-senpai became like this?"

Hearing no response, Azusa sighed exasperatedly, folding her arms. "That's just like you, Yui-senpai."

"Eh?"

"Do you think Mio-senpai wants to see you worry about her? Do you think she wants to see you blame yourself for whatever happened to her during middle school_?" Doesn't Mio-senpai hate being patronized?_ "This isn't your fault! You think too much!"

Yui rubbed the back of her head, chuckling, "Wow, Azunyan, this is the first time someone's told me that I think too much."

Steam came out of the younger girl's ears. "Did you even hear what I said?"

Azusa was about to yell again when arms encircled her small shoulders cozily.

"Thank you, Azunyan."

The kouhai lowered her head, hoping her bangs would cover her red face. It was so fundamentally Yui, always making her angry and making her warm and fuzzy the next second.

"Onee-chan! Azusa-chan!"

Azusa broke away from the hug, looking for her friend. "Over here! What are you doing here, Ui… Jun?"

Her friends panted, obvious tired from running to the warehouse. Jun was usually too wary of the urban legend to approach the warehouse, and Ui usually kept Jun company, so why were they here?

"A-Azusa, it's Mugi-senpai_, gasp_, a bunch of guys, _gasp _cornered her near the school gates!" Jun managed to squeeze out her message.

"Nodoka-chan already went and I've already informed Yamanaka-sensei, but still-" Ui stared at Azusa and her sister beseechingly.

Small hands clenched anxiously; Azusa glanced at her senpai and, as expected, Yui's blank expression was back again.

But it was worse than her usual ones.

Yui was a pacifist by nature, but whenever her friends were threatened – Azusa trembled slightly.

"Let's hurry," Yui said coolly.

* * *

"Mugi! Are you-" Nodoka slowed down, stepping towards the blond girl almost uncertainly. "-alright?"

The student council president was amazed at the sight before her. Mugi appeared to be unscathed, and 7 thugs were lying on the ground, all unconscious, with blood splattered here and there. They had varying degrees of injuries – some with broken noses, severely bruised jaws and one of them was curled up in fetal position. Long ago, Nodoka would've winced from such display of violence, but since Mio came into her life, she was used to it.

"Mugi?" The bespectacled girl waved her hand in front of the unmoving blond, who was staring into space with a dazed expression.

"Mugi?" Nodoka tried again. This time, the girl blinked slowly, as if awakened from a dream – or snapped out of some mesmerized state.

"Are you okay?" Granted, Nodoka had only known Mugi for two years, but she had never seen such an interesting expression on her friend's face.

"Hm? Oh hi, Nodoka-chan," Mugi spoke as if they just randomly ran into each other in the hallway.

The brunette fought the urge to sigh in exasperation.

"Kotobuki-san, are you alright?"

Some of the teachers, including Yamanaka Sawako, ran towards them worriedly. Some had already called the police and some stood near the thugs, as if preventing them from running away should they wake up.

"Ah, sensei," Mugi greeted her homeroom teacher with a smile.

"So, what happened? When Ui-chan told me to help Mugi I thought-" Sawako looked at Nodoka for some sort of explanation, but the girl only shrugged. The teacher then put her hand on Mugi's shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Did you defeat them by yourself, Mugi?"

It was as if something clicked in the girl's brain; Mugi's eyes lit up in excitement, her hands clasped in front of her animatedly.

"I'm not too sure what happened either – one of them suddenly sneaked up on me so I countered with a hand throw. I think he hit his head hard and lost consciousness. The rest of them got so angry - I knew I couldn't fight them by myself. Then this stranger appeared – everything happened so fast! She easily took them out one by one – I'm not sure how she did it but she dodged their attacks so smoothly! It was so cool!"

"Stranger?"

"Yes. She was wearing our school's uniform though. When the thugs were all down, she only asked me if this place is Sakuragaoka, and she left," Mugi said in an almost disappointed tone.

"Hmm. It must be the new transfer student who's supposed to come here tomorrow," Sawako said thoughtfully. "I'm supposed to tell you this later but anyways – Mugi, could you show the new student around campus before school starts? I told her to meet her guide in front of school gates by 7:30."

"I'd love to!"

Nodoka couldn't help but smile at Mugi's enthusiasm. Mugi had never talked this way, like a child talking about her first trip to the candy store. It seemed like something, or _someone_, had finally caught the usually distant, reserved ojou-san's interest.

* * *

Hands stuffed in her pockets, Mio glared at the now clean section of the wall.

_So, someone already cleaned this up? As expected of Nodoka_.

Mio didn't dislike the efficient, reliable student council president – after all, Nodoka had always helped her during first year, when she got into trouble many times with her attitude. But still, just this once, Mio hoped Nodoka could stay out of this – this was between her and the thugs. Sakuragaoka should stop meddling in her fights against Onigaoka.

_After all, they will never learn unless someone teaches them a lesson_.

The school bell rang loudly, signaling the end of lunch time. Mio scoffed, losing the will to go back to school for the rest of the day. _What's the point? Not only do I have to suffer those fangirls, I have to endure those looks from Yui too. It's not like there's going to be a pop quiz anyways. Maybe I should just go back to the dorm-_

The black-haired girl quickly hid behind a tree when a few first years walked by; their conversation had caught her attention.

"Hey hey did you hear? Kotobuki-senpai was attacked by some thugs!"

Mio froze as images of her best friend hurt flashed across her mind.

"Yea, but someone saved her though! Those thugs were beat up so badly that they were still unconscious when the police came!"

_Someone? Who was it? Was it Yui? No, not even Yui can…who was it?_

"Finally, those Onigaoka creeps were caught! Now they can't really deny what their students had been doing to our school!"

"That's great! Now it's safer to walk home!"

"Hey do you think it was Akiyama-senpai who beat them up?"

"Kya~ Maybe! She was so cool! Did you see-"

At this point, Mio zoned them out and she stealthily walked away from those girls, who were obviously members of her fanclub. Ugh. What did she do to warrant a fanclub? If she remembered correctly, most people were scared of her – and then she became best friends with Mugi._ Is that why? Do people think I'm really harmless too, just because I hang out with the most harmless being on campus?_

Mio shook her head at the thought of her friend. Cold rage bubbled inside her heart as she strode towards a certain destination.

_Mugi got involved. She was almost hurt because of me. How dare they. _Mio thought darkly.

_Caught or not, those people **will** pay_.

She stood in front of the Onigaoka school gate, tapping her feet impatiently. She observed the ordinary, almost dull-looking appearance of the school. On the outside, Onigaoka looked like a typical high school, and it was ranked one of the most prestigious one in the city. _Well, the students of this school were divided between those gangsters and academics_, Mio thought disdainfully, _I'm sure those studious kids would want to be rid of those pests as well. I'm doing them a favor today, then._

Even though it was lecture time already, she was certain those gangsters would not be attending class. Sure enough, a few moments later, four hulking figures ambled towards her.

"Hey hey, isn't this Akiyama Mio? What are you doing here? Didn't our leader go to find you?"

Mio peered up at the sneering brute, her smoldering eyes instantly locked into his. The man flinched, undeniably frightened by the fathomless gray irises. His eyes went wide in pain when she buried her knee into his stomach, driving the air out of him. As he staggered, she stomped hard onto his back, causing his head to crack against the cement.

The other three backed away from her, their confidence faltering. Mio smiled at them coldly_. _

_So, they are new. They've never fought me before, have they? Do they know? Even that precious leader of theirs isn't the real boss of Onigaoka. Then again, the Boss would not just graffiti our school wall. Such an infantile action. And unlike the Boss,_ Mio stalked towards them almost lazily, hands still in her pockets. _These people are only good for warm-ups._

"Ah yes, I didn't get to see your leader. Someone got to him before I could. How unfortunate," Mio tilted her head, her voice filled with sarcasm, "So I'll have to settle with you three."

One of them regained his bravado at her condescending tone. "Wh-who do you think you are, bitch? Let's get her!"

They rushed at towards her at once, all from different directions. Mio resisted the urge to yawn as she calmly observed their approach. She may appear bored on the outside, but gears were already turning inside her head, planning her next moves while taking various factors into account.

Akiyama Mio was revered to be one of the strongest fighters not purely because of her fighting skills, but also for her alarming efficiency and precise strikes.

_That guy will reach me first. He is hiding something in his pocket_. She turned her body sideways when the guy struck out with his hidden switchblade. Not giving the guy the time to be surprised at her maneuver, Mio roundhouse-kicked him at the back of his head, at a certain angle, knocking him out cold.

_The next guy plans to tackle me to the ground from behind, with his brute strength. _ Mio smirked slightly, viewing her opponent out of the corner of her eyes. _He probably thinks I couldn't see him. I'm not deaf – I can hear his lugging steps, no problem._

The guy could only gape in shock as she disappeared in front of him. Before he could ponder any further, something landed on his shoulders, making him stumble forward. Mio then kicked him hard in the jaw and leaped off him forcefully. Disorientated, the thug teetered for a bit before crumpling onto the ground.

Just as she landed, a leg came into view, forcing her to block the attack with her forearm.

_Huh, slight miscalculation. He is faster than I thought. But this idiot made me use my hands. He will pay for that. _

Before the last thug could retract his leg, Mio gripped it tight and twisted it, hard.

He yelled in agony, collapsing and holding his leg. He whimpered as she crouched down in front of him, smiling mockingly.

"Do you know why I usually don't fight with my hands?"

He shook his head, trembling; the pain was already making him sweat and unable to speak.

She leaned closer and whispered ominously, "Hands are musicians' life. Whenever someone makes me use my hands...well, do you know what happens to them?"

The thug sniveled, wishing he could move away. His wide eyes followed Mio's hand as it went into her pocket, gripping something.

"Fortunately for you, you still have some use. I have a message for the Boss – that is, if you know who he is and that he doesn't, ah, execute you the moment he learns of your woeful defeat at my hands," Mio smiled again, a seemingly innocent smile while her eyes glinted with malicious intent.

"Listen carefully now," her voice was so soft, almost gentle, that he had to strain to hear her words.

"Tell him that Akiyama Mio will make him beg for his life soon."

Her hand left the pocket, revealing a can of spray paint. The thug's cries of protest were soon drowned as his face turned neon-green.

Even as the thug fainted, she continued, moving to his hair until the paint died out.

"Tsk. That's my favorite color too," she mumbled, putting the empty can back into her pocket. She wasn't senseless to leave evidence here. She knew Onigaoka wouldn't be getting any surveillance video soon – after all, she had personally cut off the lines so many times that the school just gave up trying to install the cameras.

As for the witnesses? Feh. Their pathetic pride won't allow them to go around telling people that they were defeated by a single girl. Mio chuckled in amusement, replaying the thugs' pathetic attempt to land a hit on her. She stared at the ridiculous neon-green head of the thug, and sighed irritably. She kicked him, rolling him over so she did not have to look at that disgusting face.

_Looks like I'll have to find a new favorite color. This sickens me._

Tilting her head, she glanced at the other thugs, amused that they were still either slumped on the ground or trembling and moaning in pain._  
_

_Hm. What to do now. I guess I'll go back to school – I need to make sure Mugi is alright after all. But I'll get an earful from them – I don't feel like hearing 'what did you do?' and 'why do you always do this?' today. But I really want to see if Mugi is fine. Hmm, decisions, decisions –_

She tensed as someone suddenly clapped their hands. _Who was it? How did they sneak up behind me?_

"You've got some skills. Although that bit with the paint might be a bit of overkill- the guy was ready to shit his pants, heh."

Mio whirled around, furious at herself for being careless. _This person has been here the whole time, and I never noticed? Who was it-_

There, standing in front of her, was someone who looked achingly familiar. It had been more than five years since she last saw her, but it was unmistakable. The way she held herself, the way she stuffed her hands in her pocket, that short, wild sandy-brown hair, that grin –

"Ritsu…" The girl's name slipped out of her lips before she realized it.

The grin turned into a confused frown.

"Huh? How'd you know my name?"

Her heart thundered in her ears as anger soared through her veins. She was about to shout out her name when she noticed something. Ritsu was no longer wearing her yellow headband. Long bangs almost covered her eyes. It was then Mio realized something off about Ritsu.

Her amber eyes were still as sharp as ever, but there was some sort of veil over it, as she was hiding something – they were no longer the bright innocent ones she knew.

_Then again, I'm not the same helpless girl from years ago. She's no longer wearing the headband I gave her since we were six – she'd always worn it since, never taking it off. Well, we were only silly little girls back then._

There was also something else Mio noticed, something that made her stomach churn uneasily. Ritsu was wearing Sakuragaoka's uniform. 

_What, is she transferring to my school or something? _Mio started to breathe harshly, feeling something akin to panic gripping her heart. _She saw me do fighting and she doesn't recognize me. I can't deal with this right now.__  
_

Staring at the girl one last time, Mio walked past her, unable to stand her presence any longer; she needed to get away to calm herself, to stop the turmoil in her mind.

As fate would have it, a sudden gust blew Mio's hood back, completely revealing her long raven stresses. No longer hidden in the shadow, her face is now exposed to Ritsu's widening eyes.

"Mio…?"

Perhaps it was her tone of disbelief, or perhaps it was her slow realization, Mio's irritation with the amber-eyed girl reached its peak. Never mind the fact Ritsu still remembered her. Never mind a torrent of unidentifiable emotions were making her light-headed.

She bit her lips and fought the urge to do something, anything. _I need to calm down. Do not lose your cool._ She was about to continue walking when Ritsu's words stopped her.

"You've changed, Mio. I almost couldn't recognize you at first."

Her composure shattered.

Mio turned around sharply and approached Ritsu until she was one step away from her.

"Is that all you can say, after disappearing so suddenly?"

Ritsu didn't seem to be intimidated by her height or her threatening tone. She stared directly into Mio's scathing eyes.

"There was nothing I could do about it. It was because of…my father's job, remember?" Ritsu's face was blank, her voice even.

Maybe it was her lack of remorse or her monotonous response; Mio's anger caused her hand to shot out, gripping the shorter girl's collar.

"Nothing you could do about it huh. Why didn't you try to contact me, not even once?" Mio growled; Ritsu's lack of fear was aggravating her further.

"A lot of things had happened," Ritsu said curtly, hands still in her pockets and making no attempts to remove Mio's hand.

Mio scoffed, pushing Ritsu away roughly. _A lot of things huh? She had no idea what I went through, _Mio's eyes darkened, _or what I **did**. How stupid was I, hoping things could still be the same between us? What was I thinking, that one day she'd just pop up beside me with that stupid grin of hers, trying to tease me again? It's been five years, Akiyama Mio. She is different._

Stormy gray glared into empty amber.

_So am I._

She brushed past Ritsu without another word, determined to ignore the other. She did not notice Ritsu gazing after her sadly. Mio pulled her hood back up and walked towards her dorm without looking back.

Ritsu did not follow.

* * *

**A/N: Happy really belated birthday, Ritsu!** I was going to finish this chapter by her birthday but then something came up with my job.

Sorry to disappoint those of you who were looking forward to Ritsu kicking ass, so I hope you guys enjoyed Mio's fight instead.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

More background information:

Azusa met Ui when she entered Sakuragoka and was consequently introduced to the others.

The private middle school Yui, Ui and Nodoka went to has its own dormitory, and it was quite far from the public school Mio went to.

Sakuragaoka is a private, all-girl high school, and has its own dorm as well. Mio and Mugi are roommates, but the others all commute from their homes.


	3. Chapter 3 Our Magic

**A/N: **Thank you for all your supports! I sort of hit a writer's block with this chapter, trying to portray Ritsu's character, so I hope I pulled through somewhat. I re-wrote it many times, but I finally decided enough was enough. This chapter and the next one are supposed to be one chapter, but half-way through, I realized it was too long so I cut it in half - I'd rather update for now than stew for a week.

**Important Notice **- majestic mucus-san and I have come to an agreement regarding our story titles, that we're going to keep them the way they are for now. I hope this clears up any confusions you guys have!

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on

* * *

_Let's all go hum what we feel_

_Shy people and people who like show off, comfortably, freely_

_I want you to tell me you're real_

**Chapter 3 Our Magic**

"What are you doing here?"

Mio did not even bother opening her eyes. She was lying on her back, on the wooden crates in the warehouse.

"Well, one of my men told me you'd make me 'beg for my life soon'."

Hissing in annoyance, Mio rolled over to her side, turning away from the speaker in the shadows.

"Impatient, are you?"

Smirk. "'Eager' is a better word."

"I'm surprised that kind of pathetic underling actually knows your identity."

Barks of laughter.

"Oh no. That poor boy was rather traumatized with your paint stunt; he kept muttering your message, even after we sent him to the hospital."

"The hospital? I didn't hurt him...that bad."

"One of his tendons was ripped."

Scoff. "Please, I didn't even twist his leg that hard."

"All those newbies are actually quite fragile."

"How unfortunate then."

Palms were slammed on the crates. "I don't appreciate you injuring those new members, at least not in my school, Akiyama Mio."

The black-haired girl didn't even react. "Then reign in your men. Stop letting them do as they please. I'm tired of disposing of them."

Amused chuckle. "What's this? You're tired of fighting them? You're certainly different now."

Another scoff. "Whatever."

"Well, Akiyama, aren't you going to fight me? Or that message was just a joke?"

"I was going to, but I don't feel like it anymore," Mio growled, suddenly impatient, "Get the hell out of my place."

"Now now, don't give me that attitude." Light sparked in the darkness. A cigarette was lit. "What's got you so worked up, Akiyama?"

"Nothing. And don't smoke here."

Shrug. Exhale. Cloud of smoke in the air. "Well, I think I know why you're so frustrated. It's that new transfer student, Tainaka Ritsu, am I right?"

Silence.

"How much do you know?" Mio zipped up her hoodie, burying her nose in the fabric, not wanting to smell the tangy scent of smoke.

"Oh, I know some things."

"But you will not tell me."

"Correct. You left us out of your own choice, Akiyama."

"You know perfectly well why I left, Taka."

"Why so distant, calling me by my code name?" Rumbling laughs. "Well, how about this, Akiyama. Onigaoka will stop bothering Sakuragaoka, at least for awhile."

"Oh? What do I have to do in return then, if you're willing to control them when the owner of your school can't?"

"Incapacitate Tainaka, then we'll talk more."

Mio finally turned around, staring up at the fathomless eyes of the visitor. "Why?"

Another bark of laughter. "You'll know soon enough, Akiyama. Damn, I'd looked forward to our fight too. Some other day then." Sound of retreating steps.

The warehouse was quiet.

Staring into the empty darkness, Mio sighed tiredly.

"Oh I'd wanted beat that smug look off your face too, Taka. I've always wanted to. But now-"

_Why is the gang setting their eyes on Tainaka Ritsu?_

Feeling her brain was about to explode from over-thinking, Mio closed her eyes, hoping insomnia would not strike again tonight.

* * *

Mugi leaned against the school gate, looking around cautiously. Yesterday's incident had made her wary of sneak attacks. Even though the thugs were arrested, and that her father finally had a leverage against Onigaoka, Mugi knew from experience to never let down her guard.

And judging from the ominous aura surrounding Mio-chan when she came back to dorm yesterday, she must have done something to the rival school.

After living with Mio-chan for more than two years, Mugi was wise enough not to ask her friend anything. And in return for her considerate gesture, Mio-chan, later at night, had told her the reason for her absence, sort of. All the black-haired girl had said was "Onigaoka wouldn't be bothering us for awhile," but Mugi was able to deduce that Mio-chan must have sent them a really strong message.

Her best friend then had apologized for getting her into this mess. Mugi had only smiled and told her not to worry. She wasn't hurt after all – someone had saved her. However, when Mugi started to talk about the stranger, Mio-chan got this unreadable look on her face. The girl had only muttered that she needed some fresh air and left, leaving a dumbfounded Mugi behind.

_What did I say? Mio-chan never came back. She probably went to sleep at the warehouse. I hope she didn't catch a cold or something_.

A worried Mugi did not sleep well yesterday. She was going to check up on her friend, but her watch told her it was time to meet the transfer student. Thinking about the stranger brought a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to thank her savior; she was too shocked to do so before, so this time she must do it properly.

_The way that girl fought – she was like Mio-chan in many ways. And her eyes, they look like Mio-chan's too- I wonder what made her so ...guarded?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumble coming towards her. She could only stare in wonder as a black motorbike halted in front of her.

"Hey, do you know where I can park my bike?" The rider tilted her head questioningly.

Slightly embarrassed to be caught staring, Mugi quickly led the person to the parking area, which was only used by the staff members. After all, students either lived in dorm or commute to school by foot or train.

"Phew, I hate wearing these," the girl took off her helmet, and shook her head, causing her mane of sandy-brown hair to settle stylishly.

Mugi couldn't help but look at the girl from head to toe; now standing in front of her, Mugi was now certain she was around Yui-chan's height. Her wild hair gave her a roguish, handsome look; yet her side bangs framed her delicate, heart-shaped face, giving her a feminine look at the same time. What captured Mugi's eyes, though, were her pair of amber eyes that seemed to pierce through everything. The same pair of amber eyes that had looked so menacing and empty yesterday – were now only inches away from her face.

"Um, hi." The girl waved her hand in front of Mugi, who backed away and blushed in mortification. This was her second time staring!

The shorter girl didn't seem to mind though; she merely grinned, "I wasn't late was I? I kinda overslept but I sped here as fast as I could."

"No, it's ok," Mugi took a deep breath, and put on the polite, reserved expression – her usual, professional mask. She wanted to recover the newcomer's impression of her somehow. "Welcome to Sakuragaoka. I'm Kotobuki Tsumugi."

The other quirked an eyebrow, frowning slightly at Mugi's tensed posture.

"Tainaka Ritsu here. Say, you're the girl I asked for directions yesterday, right?"

The mask crumbled instantly. "U-um yes. A-ano, I didn't have to chance to thank you yesterday. I was really grateful for your help, Tainaka-san! Is there anything I can do to pay you back?"

Ritsu held up her hands, chuckling uncomfortably. "Woah. You don't have to be so formal around me. I don't really like to be called by my last name. And about yesterday, there's no need to thank me. They were blocking my way, so you don't need to do, um, pay me back, Mugi."

The blond girl smiled happily. Only Mio-chan had called her 'Mugi' the first time they met. Even Yui had called her Tsumugi a few times until the brunette complained it was too long and called her Mugi too.

"Oh yes, I'm supposed to show you around. Where would you like to go first, um, R-Ricchan?" Mugi blushed, uncertain why the nickname blurted out of her mouth.

Something flashed in Ritsu's eyes, and she smiled, "Yea, just call me Ricchan. It's fine. You don't need to show me around though; I've already checked out the whole campus last night," she winked at the surprised girl, "Yup, I sneaked into school. Don't worry, I didn't break anything."

Mugi laughed, the tension in her shoulders finally gone. She felt she could be less formal with this Ricchan, even more so than how she was around Mio-chan, Yui-chan and Azusa-chan. _Maybe I was wrong – Ricchan seems so energetic, so full of emotions. It's hard to imagine her being the same person who fought those thugs._

The two then walked towards the classroom in amiable silence… for a few seconds. Ritsu quickly struck up another conversation. "So, what kind of clubs are there in this school? Is there a light music club?"

"No, I'm afraid not. We have the jazz club and the wind ensemble. We do have a guitar duo but…" Mugi trailed off, thinking about Yui-chan and Azusa-chan, who formed the popular YuiAzu guitar duo.

"So, there is no keionbu? Perfect! I'm gonna form a band then!" Ritsu proclaimed, shooting her fist into the air.

"A light music club?" Mugi was interested. Currently she wasn't at any clubs – the most she had done was having piano recitals. But if Ricchan was going to form a band-

"Yea. I once promised someone I'd make a band so she can join," Ritsu grinned, holding her thumb up.

"A promise?" Mugi's eyes lit up. She loved stories, especially touching stories between, ahem, girls.

"Yea, a promise," Ritsu looked up, gazing into the sky. She smiled lightly when a pair of sparrows flew across under the sunlight.

"Well, Mugi, would you like to join?"

The blond was surprised but pleased at the offer. "I can play keyboards. So if you don't mind, I'd love to join-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Ritsu held her hands and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Mugi! You won't regret it!"

Mugi smiled back almost shakily, uncertain why her heart was pounding so fast.

* * *

Yui was slouched in her seat, her head resting on her arms. She yawned, smiling tiredly at Nodoka-chan when the latter asked if she was alright.

When she had arrived at the school gates yesterday, all she saw were injured thugs being carried into ambulance and a bunch of police officers asking the teachers and Mugi-chan some questions. Yui was so relieved that she didn't have to fight, but guilt engulfed her a moment later. How could she be relieved that she didn't have to fight? It meant someone else had done it in her stead. It meant someone else got involved.

_Mio-chan didn't come back yesterday, and she still hadn't shown up._

Yui hated her own conflicting thoughts. She hated pondering about this matter. Why couldn't things be simple?

"Mugi-chan is late," she said worriedly, glancing at the vacant spot a few seats on her right.

"She was supposed to be showing the new transfer student around campus, remember? The same person who had defeated those gangsters," Nodoka replied.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I hope she's in our class~" _So I can thank her. Thank her that I did not have to fight yesterday._

"Okay, everyone. I'm sure you know this already. We have a new transfer student," Sawa-chan sensei entered the room, followed by Mugi-chan and a girl whose sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and her jacket was unbuttoned, revealing a loosely tied necktie.

Yui's brown eyes instantly zoned in on the transfer student. The hairstyle was definitely different than she had remembered and it had been what, five years already? But could it be-?

The class buzzed in excitement as Sawa-chan wrote down the girl's name on the blackboard.

"This is Tainaka Ritsu-"

"RICCHAN!"

Yui shot up from her seat, staring owlishly at the startled the girl. The students' whispered discussions intensified; they were wondering what this Tainaka Ritsu's connection to Hirasawa Yui of YuiAzu was. And apparently the principal's daughter was saved by this Ritsu as well-?

Running up to the front of the classroom, Yui asked, almost pleadingly. "You're Ricchan, aren't you?"

_Please please please please tell me you are!_

Staring at the brunette intently, Ritsu blinked, as if something clicked in her brain.

"Ohhh! Yui! It's you isn't it? Long time no see!"

Yui couldn't stop the huge, goofy grin from forming on her face. It was as if something exploded in her heart.

Was she overjoyed? Of course she was.

Was she relieved? Of course she was.

_If anyone can help Mio-chan, it's Ricchan, I'm sure!_

Yui was actually more perceptive than she let on. The instant her eyes met with Ritsu's, Yui knew her friend was also not the same person she once knew. _Just_ _like Mio-chan. But Ricchan is still Ricchan. Whatever happened to her doesn't change the fact she is Ricchan!_

"Captain!"

"Private!"

The two hugged each other heartily. Seeing the rest of the students' confused faces, the two dissolved into laughter.

"It's good to see you again, Yui! I see Nodoka is here too. Yo, Nodoka!" Ritsu slung an arm around Yui's shoulder, and the latter did the same.

The bespectacled girl smiled, "It's good to see you again, Ritsu." She glanced at Yui's grin, and smiled even wider.

_Things will get better from now on, I'm sure! _Yui unconsciously pulled Ritsu closer to her; the latter didn't seem to notice or simply did not mind.

0-0-0

Mugi was pleasantly surprised that Ricchan knew two of her friends as well. She couldn't wait to hear their stories! Just as she was about to ask them how they knew each other, the door slid open again.

The class became quiet instantly; it was as if the temperature had dropped. Mugi didn't have to turn around to see who walked in.

Mio's face was hidden in the shades of her hood, as usual. She had frozen upon stepping into the classroom, her entire body tense. Ritsu's face was now blank; and Yui gaped, aghast, her arm unconsciously wrapping tighter around Ritsu's shoulder. Mugi was confused; she didn't understand what was going on. The class was also silent, wondering why there was this tension between their idol and this cool newcomer. Sawako was also curious – Mio's unfriendly demeanour was even more so than usual. What was going on?

Ritsu stared at Mio thoughtfully, as if trying to decide something; the latter refused to look at her.

It was Mio who broke the stalemate first; she simply ignored Ritsu and walked towards her seat. She missed the mischievous grin that slowly formed on Ritsu's face.

"Mio~"

The said girl continued walking as if she was never called.

"There are barnacles on the back of your knees~"

"W-?" Sharp intake of breath.

Her emotionless image was forever broken when she turned around sharply, checking her knees carefully with a slightly panicked expression. Her face darkened when she realized her knees were perfectly fine. Images of her own freaked out actions replayed in her mind, and her ears burned in mortification.

By this point the class, including Mugi, were so shocked that the ice block Akiyama Mio had expressed so many emotions within the span of only 10 seconds, and all because of something incomprehensible the newcomer had said. And this wasn't all-

"You IDIOT!"

It was the first time Mugi heard Mio-chan raising her voice - even when threatening people, Mio-chan's voice was always low, almost sultry, and cold.

The black-haired girl marched to the front and hit Ritsu in the head hard, _with her hand_; the latter was too busy snickering to dodge.

Seeing such a familiar, nostalgic display, Yui started to laugh. Her laughter was infectious and soon the whole class was laughing.

Red-faced, whether in anger or embarrassment, Mio's eyes narrowed, the air around her practically screamed danger. All rational thoughts flew out of her mind. _Who the hell does she think is, just waltzing back into my life, putting an emotionless front yesterday and now making fun of me as if she'd never left? And how could she have made me react so...instinctively? W-why am I still scared of barnacles? Ugh, that IDIOT!_ Her anger, however, seemed to deflate when she noticed something.

Mugi was laughing as well; it was the first time Mio had seen the blond laughing so freely.

_Who am I to ruin Mugi's mood? You're lucky she's standing beside you, Tainaka Ritsu._ Mio cursed inwardly, unable to start a fight in the classroom. She clenched her teeth and stuffed her hands back into her pocket, stomping back to her seat.

_You'll get yours later._

It was as if she heard the unsaid message, Ritsu locked eyes with Mio's. The former smirked, unafraid.

Slightly unsettled that her death glare didn't work, Mio looked away, and proceeded to ignore everyone for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Mugi was genuinely happy to see such a happy smile on Yui-chan's face and Mio-chan being so emotional for the first time. _So this is the real Mio-chan. The Mio-chan who Yui-chan used to know._

Despite the dark aura surrounding the black-haired girl, the class was noisier than usual. Whenever Mio-chan was brooding, the class learned to laugh nervously to diffuse the atmosphere, or to just stay deathly silent.

But not today apparently.

At every break interval, Ritsu was surrounded by various classmates, who fired her questions left and right. Her popularity was instantaneous; her 'achievement' of saving the principal's daughter quickly spread, even garnering the attentions of students from other classes and second years and even first years.

And it wasn't just the story itself either; Ritsu's natural charisma won people over easily, with her good-natured laughs, roguish grins and energetic jokes. Mugi often found herself staring at the amber-eyed girl with a smile.

Rather than bombarding Ritsu with questions, Yui stayed on the side with Nodoka, simply content at watching their childhood friend, seemingly the same girl they had known.

Soon the bell signaled the start of lunch time, and Mugi was surprised to see both Yui and Mio still in the classroom. _Yui-chan I could understand... but why hadn't Mio-chan left early as usual?_

The raven-haired girl was glaring viciously at Ritsu...or what was visible of her. The students crowded around Ritsu, inviting her to eat lunch with them. The girl only laughed, politely declining their offers before moving through them, stopping in front of Yui.

"Let's go up to the roof and eat, Yui, Nodoka, Mugi!"

"Ok, let's go~"

Mugi chuckled to herself, watching their interactions. It was hard to imagine that they hadn't seen each other for five years. The roof was the perfect area for them to catch up too; only certain people were allowed to go up there, so they would not be bothered by the other students.

As the four walked towards the door, Mugi paused, uncertain; she glanced at Mio pleadingly. The latter rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to the warehouse," she mumbled, emitting the dark aura again.

"Wait."

She scowled at the person blocking her way. Ritsu smiled, "Come eat with us, Mio."

The raven-haired girl had her usual emotionless face for a moment, and then she smiled coldly. Mugi gulped, recognizing **that** smile. _Mio-chan isn't going to start a fight is she?_

As if reading the mood in the air, or maybe she was just being herself, Yui latched onto Mio's arm, giving her the puppy eyes. "Come on come on, Mio-chan, it'll be fun!"

Mio twitched in annoyance. Mugi understood Yui's intention and also latched on Mio's other arm. "It'll be fun, Mio-chan, I've brought enough snacks for everyone."

Pincer-attacked by two pleading stares, Mio sighed, defeated, "Fine. Just don't do this again." She snatched her arms away from the two, who cheered and gave each other high five. She glared at the back of Ritsu's head the whole time as they walked to the roof. It took a good ten minutes to get there - after all, the students were curious to see where the transfer student and school idol were going, together.

"Heh, as popular as ever aren't you, Mio?" Was the first thing that left Ritsu's mouth when they settled down on the roof.

"Do you think I want to have a fanclub?" Mio snarled automatically. She was the only one who didn't sit down on the blanket Mugi laid on the ground, stubbornly choosing to stand at the side.

"Maa maa maa. Why don't you try this, Mio-chan," Mugi tried to keep peace, handing a sandwich to the fuming girl, who accepted it grudgingly. "Ricchan, would you like some?"

"Can I? Thanks!" Ritsu grabbed the food and wolfed them down hungrily. Mio growled in disdain at the lack of etiquette.

"Did you forget your lunch, Ricchan?" Yui asked, munching on the delicious tempura Ui had made.

"Sort of. I didn't make one." The amber-eyed girl seemed crestfallen for some reason. The guarded look was back in her eyes.

Yui was about to ask more when Mugi smartly distracted her with some rice balls. The blond girl had sensed something in Ritsu's voice, that she did not want discuss this further. Nodoka, too, noticed something was off and did not to ask questions further, calmly sipping her tea.

"So Ricchan, remember the guitar duo I was talking about before? Yui-chan is actually the main guitarist!" Mugi decided to talk about this band Ritsu wanted to form. She was certain Yui-chan would want to join, and Azusa-chan had always talked about wanting to join a band as well.

"Really? You can play the guitar?" Ritsu seemed surprised, her previous melancholy look was gone.

Yui nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, Azunyan and I formed YuiAzu! We're actually quite famous you know!"

"Azu...nyan?" Raised eyebrow.

"Azunyan's my kouhai, Ui's friend! She's so cute and nice to hug! She-" Then the brunette proceeded to talk about her favorite kouhai in details, with animated gestures. Ritsu's teases did nothing to deter the girl from her story.

Mugi smiled contently. This was what she had always wanted. Before they usually eat lunch in silence with a few conversations. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it had felt like something was missing. Even when Azusa-chan ate lunch with them, and switched on Yui's chatter function, something still felt wrong.

But now, even though Mio-chan was sulking to the side, this felt right.

As if it was meant to be.

* * *

"Ui, Azusa! Guess what?"

Azusa stared at Jun blearily. The black-haired girl was slouched in her seats, her head resting on her arms (just like a certain brunette earlier this morning). She was still exhausted from yesterday's ordeal; after school was over, she had volunteered to look for Mio-senpai and did so until late at night. She just ended up staying at the Hirasawa's place, and had to endure Yui-senpai's surprise hugs.

Ui was also tired; she had been so worried that her heart rate was pretty high all day. She had also volunteered to go with Azusa, not wanting her to go alone. But, unlike the shorter girl, Ui was not a fighter and was high-strung the whole time, alert of her surroundings.

Jun rolled her eyes at her lifeless friends. "Come on, guys, it's lunch time! You don't want to keep Mugi-senpai, Nodoka-senpai or _Yui-senpai _waiting, do you?"

"Ok ok we're up," Azusa and Ui replied simultaneously. The former hated disappointing the kind blond girl and the latter would never want to keep her sister waiting.

The two trudged behind Jun, wondering what had made their friend so energetic.

"So, Jun-chan, what was it you were talking about?" Ui asked finally while Azusa tried to suppress her yawn.

The tallest of the trio grinned, "Haven't you heard? The new transfer student is the one who saved Mugi-senpai! Also, I heard she made Mio-senpai angry and, miraculously she is still alive!"

Azusa felt color drain from her face. _Made Mio-senpai mad... and still lives? Who is this person? They say curiosity kills the cat, but now I'm definitely awake..._

"But there were six gang members!" Ui gasped, "she must be strong then. Maybe Mio-san had fought her before and it was a draw?"

"No way! Mio-senpai always wins!" Sometimes Azusa wondered if Jun should just join the fanclub. "There has to be some reason! That's why we need to go ask Mugi-senpai - she must know why!"

Azusa shook her head exasperatedly. She was glad Ui, Nodoka-senpai and Mugi-senpai were normal, otherwise she'd go crazy.

As soon as they opened the door to the roof, Yui-senpai's excited voice drifted towards them.

"-do you know she looks great with cat ears? It's like she's a real cat or something. Azunyan is just so cute~"

"Yui-senpai!" The said girl's face went crimson instantly. Jun slapped her hand over her mouth, trembling in suppressed laughter. Ui also chuckled, glancing at the fuming girl apologetically.

"Azunyan!" Yui stood up eagerly, ready to spring. Azusa backed way hurriedly until her back hit someone.

"M-Mio-senpai!" Azusa was pleasantly surprised to see the taller girl. It was usually hard to find the person she secretly admired, and on the rare chance she did, Mio-senpai was usually brooding... like now. Azusa followed the direction of her senpai's glare, and then she noticed the different atmosphere surrounding the group.

Yui-senpai seemed perkier, happier than usual; the sometimes blank and melancholy expression was gone from her face.

Mugi-senpai's gentle smile was wider than her normal ones, her bright blue eyes sparkling as if something's caught her interest.

Even Nodoka-senpai's serious look was absent, replaced by a content smile.

And there was someone else with them. Before Azusa could ponder any further, Yui already pounced on her, rubbing her face against her hair. Azusa blushed again in mortification, trying to push the other away. _Yui-senpai's more touchy today! Why is she doing this, in front of a stranger too!_

Finally letting the smaller girl go, Yui grins sheepishly. Azusa pouted, turning away indignantly. Then she was finally able to see who the new transfer student was. She felt her heart stop in shock. Amber eyes also widened as they met her garnet ones.

Oblivious to the exchange, Yui exclaimed. "Ricchan, Ricchan! This is girl I was talking about! She's-"

"Nakano?"

"Ritsu-senpai?"

* * *

**A/N:** Phew, this is a really hard chapter for me to type. I'm terrible at writing so many characters at there is only so many times you can use 'she'.

I'm sure you've noticed how differently Ritsu acts around Mugi, Yui and other people in comparison to how she was around Mio before. The only thing I can say is please look forward to the next chapter!

As usual, constructive criticism is welcome. Your feedbacks really help me improve!

Some Background Information:

Ritsu transferred to Sakuragaoka during the last year of high school. The first term only started a week ago.

There are a few areas restricted to students: the roof, the warehouse (due to the urban legend and that it is pretty much Mio's hideout), the top floor of dormitory where Mugi and Mio live, and the old gym. Technically speaking the other students can go, but after being harassed by the fanclub, Mugi asks the students not to go to these areas, since she doesn't want Mio to snap and do something. And even the fanclub members could not refuse a request from the Kotobuki heiress.

'Taka' means eagle.


	4. Chapter 4 Happy? Sorry!

**A/N:** All your encouragements really keep me going! I wasn't really pleased with the last chapter, so I'm glad it turned out ok! School is starting for me soon (which is why it took me a few days to finish this), so I might not be able to update as often. But of course, I'll still try my best! (At least I have the outlines done for the next few chapters)

Eheh, some are you are really sharp...but not completely correct. Thus, onwards with the story! (And I apologize for that cliffhangar...)

Small confession: Don't laugh but I cried after watching ep22...I guess it's because I can sympathize with Azusa the most. I cried after ep20 too.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-on

* * *

_Ya don't have to scramble out and about because_

_There's a great way to turn your dreams into reality  
_

**Chapter 4 Happy? Sorry!  
**

"It's been a long time, senpai!"

A rare smile appeared on Azusa's face as she walked towards a grinning Ritsu. The latter opened her arms wide and gave the shorter girl a hearty hug.

"You damn right it's been a long time, Nakano! How have you been?" Ritsu chuckled, ruffling Azusa's hair. To everyone's surprise, Azusa didn't push away Ritsu's hand.

"A-Azunyan…" Poor Yui looked like she was about to dissolve into sand. "Uaaa my Azunyan is ditching me~"

Azusa's blush was back in full-force. "W-who's yours? S-Stop speaking nonsense, Yui-senpai!"

"Yea, don't worry, I'm not gonna steal your…'Azunyan', Yui!" Ritsu backed away from the smaller girl dramatically. "Is that what you're called now, Nakano?"

"S-stop agreeing with Yui-senpai, Ritsu-senpai! A-and that's just a weird nickname Yui-senpai made!" Poor Azusa's face was so red that it looked like her skin was tanned. "Mou, why are you still so childish?"

"Why you little-" Ritsu locked her arm around the smaller girl's neck in a choke hold while chuckling good-naturedly.

"I never knew that you know about Ritsu-san, Azusa-chan. It's great to see you again, Ritsu-san," Ui greeted her warmly. Jun was just slack-jawed at the side.

"Oh, yo, Ui-chan! Of course Ui-chan would be here too! You definitely haven't changed at all have you, Yui?" Ritsu's arm was still purposely slung around Azusa's shoulder, making Yui scowl uncharacteristically.

"Ritsu-senpai, you know everyone here?"

"Yup, we all went way back! Well, I just met Mugi today actually, and I've never seen Ui-chan's friend-"

"How did you two meet?" Mugi couldn't contain her curiosity any longer; her eyes were sparkling in joy.

_Yes, really, how did you two meet,_ Mio thought contemptuously, _what had you been up to, Tainaka Ritsu, that you even tamed Azusa?_

The cat-like girl glanced at that grinning idiot, as if seeking permission or something. _Why? What kind of secret did they have? _Mio's heart ached unreasonably; her anger increased but not at Ritsu but at herself. _Why do I care?_

The said idiot only shrugged, "Nakano was my kouhai from middle school. We were pretty close back then weren't we?"

Instead of denying it and being flustered as expected, Azusa smiled nostalgically, "It was only thanks to Ritsu-senpai I was able to come to like my school."

"What are you talking about, Nakano? It's me who should be thankful," Ritsu's grin was subdued, but the gratitude in her eyes was genuine.

Feeling sick in her stomach, Mio decided that it was best that she retreat back to the hideout to vent out her frustration at the punching bag – before she ruined the atmosphere of this 'happy reunion'.

"Oh yes, this is the perfect opportunity to announce this then," Ritsu mock-coughed, "I want to form a keionbu – Mugi had already agreed to join the band as the keyboardist. What do you say, YuiAzu of Sakuragaoka? Want to join as the guitarists?"

Before Azusa could reply, Yui pulled the girl back into her arms almost possessively, "Yes! Azunyan and I will join!"

"Since when do you make decisions for me?" But the kouhai did not object to the idea of joining the band – in fact, she looked excited.

Mio was rooted to her spot, unable to leave; once again, her emotions were thrown into turmoil.

A band. Did Ritsu remember?

"_Let's form a band, like, seriously! I'm gonna be a drummer!"_

"_We're only in grade five, Ritsu. And I think being a bassist is better, no spotlight-"_

"_Don't you think it looks cool with all that crazy drumming?"_

"_I guess. But-"_

"_You'll be my bassist then! I'll be the drummer! We'll form a band in high school, ok?"_

_"Alright alright! Don't hug me so tight!"  
_

Her hands clenched in her pockets, Mio stared sadly at the back of Ritsu's head. _And then what, you and your family vanished so suddenly after we graduated elementary – I didn't think you'd remember it still... No it couldn't be. This must be one of her impulsive ideas, and I highly doubt she learned how to drum-_

"It's decided then! As of this moment, the light music club of Sakuragaoka is formed! I'll be the prez slash drummer!" Ritsu folded her arms importantly. Yui and Mugi applauded.

"Wait a minute, Ritsu-senpai, we still need a bassist!"" Azusa interrupted their cheers, looking at the self-proclaimed president pensively.

Mio swallowed hard.

"What are you saying, Nakano? We have our bassist right here," Ritsu replied, puzzled.

"Who?"

"Mio of course."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh? Mio-chan, you can play the bass?" Yui was shocked. Scratch that, everyone had a shocked look on their faces, except Mugi.

Mio felt a vein twitch.

"How are you be so sure I can play the bass… or that I want to join your little club?" Mio spoke irritably.

There was no cocky smile, nothing else but certainty, on Ritsu's features as she turned to face her.

"I just know."

* * *

Mugi hummed to herself, her heart literally bursting in happiness. Not only was she able to become friends with Ricchan, she was also able to see more of the 'beautiful interactions' than usual.

The blond girl had just left the student council room, where Nodoka-chan was organizing the forms necessary to make the club official. Just thinking about the club was enough to make Mugi smile.

_Perhaps this is what we've been missing. There was YuiAzu, but we needed someone to really bring our group together. Still, I'm surprised that Ricchan knows that Mio-chan can play the bass! I thought they haven't seen each other in five years? I can't wait to ask them about their past~_

Mio-chan had been silent for the remainder of the lunch. The way her hood had shaded her eyes made it difficult to tell what was on her mind. They went back to class without any other incident (if you don't count the fangirls' stalking). Then at the end of the day, Mio-chan had left class early, as usual; Yui-chan had duty and so did Azusa-chan apparently. And so Mugi had asked Ricchan to go ahead to the warehouse, where they would hold their first club meeting; the blond girl thought the two would need some alone time to catch up, so she had volunteered to handle the forms with Nodoka-chan.

_I'd asked them to put the drum set and take my Korgy to the warehouse. I hope they did – those workers shouldn't be intimidated by the urban legend, right?_ Mugi wondered in amusement, walking to their 'club room'_. I hope Mio-chan won't mind us using this place as our club room. She is our bassist… right? She didn't object at lunch – what was that sound?_

Mugi quickened her steps but kept as quiet as possible. She hid behind the door, peering inside curiously-

0-0

Mio glared the punching bag, panting. She had been pouring all her conflicting emotions at the poor object ever since she came to the warehouse. She couldn't care less if she had missed a pop quiz or something; she knew that if she stayed in the classroom any longer, someone would get hurt.

_That insufferable idiot… how did she know? How can she just say that with a straight face? What does she want, what is she after? _The black haired girl kicked the bag viciously. _She may act all goofy around Yui and the others…but she can't fool me. I've seen it in her eyes. And what Taka said - Tainaka Ritsu, what have you been doing for the past five years? _She kicked the bag again, but this time the blow was softer. _What happened to you, Ritsu? Why is Taka after you?__  
_

"You should stop doing that, you know, or that bag's gonna break and all the sand's gonna leak out… you don't want that do you?"

With her heartbeat roaring in her ears, Mio schooled her expression and exhaled deeply. "What are you doing here." _How did she sneak up on me, again?_

Silence. Ritsu was leaning against the wall, her hands in her pockets and staring at Mio with an unreadable expression.

"Answer me."

Still silence.

Mio then walked towards Ritsu, one step at a time. The latter continued to observe the former wordlessly, until they were only inches away from each other.

"What, no silly smiles or that ridiculous stunt like the one you pulled this morning?" Soft yet deep voice. A threat.

"Why? You want me to?" Eyebrow rose.

Mio slammed her left hand onto the metal wall beside the shorter girl's head, the clanking sound reverberating in the spacious warehouse. Ritsu merely met her glare unflinchingly.

"Do not test me," under the shadow of the hood, Mio's eyes appeared to be burning coals, "Why are you here?"

"Mugi told me to wait for everyone here, something about a meeting-"

"You know I'm not talking about that!" Using her right hand, Mio yanked Ritsu's necktie and pulled her close, until their faces were only a few centimeters apart. "To transfer into Sakuragaoka at the last year of high school… what are you planning?" _Why is Taka after you? Tell me...  
_

Mio's was getting more frustrated by the second. So far Ritsu was expressionless, but to Mio it was as if the girl had a smug look; Mio felt inferior, powerless and belittled somehow – and she despised this feeling more than anything.

Ritsu sighed.

"I am not planning anything."

"Oh? The way you act around Yui and the others doesn't add up to how you were the other day – what are you trying to pull, deceiving the others like that?" _You're just like me. But I don't fake a personality._

"Act?" Ritsu's lips quirked. "No, I was just being myself. Yui still treated me the same as she did back then. It'd be rude not to do the same, wouldn't it? As for the other day, I only treated you the way you treated me."

_Is she trying to make it sound like it's my fault?_ "Then how about that stupid joke of yours this morning?"

"Oh, that," Ritsu shrugged, "That was only a test to see if you'd still react."

Mio gripped the tie harder; any other person would've winced from the pressure around their throat – but not this sandy-haired girl, who only smirked.

"A test-?"

Light laugh. "What can I say? Teasing you is like second nature to me, Mio-_chan_."

"Stop calling me so familiarly, Tainaka!"

Everything happened so fast before Mio could blink; one moment she had Ritsu trapped against the wall, holding her necktie, and the next moment their position was reversed – Ritsu had one hand beside her head and the other holding her upper arm tightly. The necktie slowly slipped away from Mio's slack hand. Her arms remained by her sides almost uselessly.

There was a fierce glint in those amber orbs, making Mio feel smaller and defenseless even though she was taller. Ritsu leaned in close, nearly cheek to cheek; they were so close that they appeared to be hugging. Her breath tingled Mio's ear, making her shiver slightly.

"Don't call me just by my last name, Mio," Ritsu's hand loosened, ghosting upwards to her shoulder, the action charming and threatening all at once. "You can't distance yourself away from me. I'm going to be here whether you like it or not."

_How dare she-_ Mio's previously blank mind was now filled with rage. Her previously immobile arm flung away Ritsu's forcefully. Her left hand was curled into a fist, intending to hit the shorter girl's unprotected middle-

"Punch, Mio?" Ritsu easily caught her hand, and Mio was surprised that she couldn't pull away. "I thought you mostly use the kicking aspect of kickboxing… don't use your hands so recklessly, Mio," Ritsu leaned in close again, this time their noses almost touching. "Unlike you, I have no qualms using my hands in fights."

_Too close. _"Is that a threat?" Mio hissed angrily, glaring deep into the shorter girl's eyes.

She thrust her knee forward, forcing Ritsu to back away to avoid the blow. Sweeping her leg immediately, Mio tripped her opponent, causing the latter to stumble backwards. Without letting up a moment, Mio executed a powerful hook kick, intending to knock her down.

Even thought she was unbalanced, Ritsu managed to block the strike with the back of her hand. Mio continued her attack furiously, each and every blow frenzier and sloppier by the second. Ritsu, however, only blocked her kicks, refusing to counter attack.

"Why won't you fight back?"

Kick. Deflected.

"Are you underestimating me?"

Jab. Dodged.

"Why aren't you taking me seriously?" _Ritsu was just like those people. She was just like them. All fakes. They pretend they care they pretend to treat me equally they pretend to befriend me lies lies all lies-_

Mio could still see it, those sneering, pretentious smiles. She felt her eyes burn from those horrible memories of middle school.

Suddenly, her ankle connected with Ritsu's cheek. _What is she doing? She should have been able to block it._ Mio stopped her attacks, staring at the girl uncertainly.

Ritsu just stood there silently. Slowly, she used her sleeve to wipe her reddening cheek; her eyes were concealed behind her long bangs.

"I... I can never fight you, Mio," she mumbled. Turning away, she walked towards the wooden crates, jumped up and laid down on her back, resting her head on her arms.

Mio stood there for a few seconds rather foolishly, unmoving. She was trying to understand Ritsu's abrupt change of attitude, but her mind was still devoid of logical thoughts. Deciding the best course of action for now was to ignore Ritsu, Mio stuffed her hands back into her pockets, walking to the metal wall and leaned against it.

"Baka Ritsu," she muttered, her heart was still pounding unusually fast.

The dull ache in her heart didn't seem to hurt as much anymore when she saw Ritsu smiling in response.

0-0

Mugi gulped, still trying to process what she had just seen. It wasn't the first time she had seen her best friend fighting, but it was certainly the first time she had seen Mio-chan so flustered. The raven-haired girl had never lost her cool before, especially during fighting.

Yet Ricchan was able to affect Mio-chan so much.

When the two started fighting (or rather, Mio started attacking), Mugi was torn between stopping them or giving them their privacy. She knew an outsider like her would not be able to get in between them – there was some sort of special bond between those two, Mugi was certain, and they needed to repair it themselves.

So, all she can do as Mio's best friend (_am I, really?_) was to treat them normally as if nothing happened.

_I'll have to ask Yui-chan what happened between them then_, Mugi made a note in her mind. After observing them for a few more moments, that the two were no longer doing anything, Mugi decided to make her presence known.

"Sorry I am late, Mio-chan, Ricchan," she walked in as calmly as she could, hoping her voice had sounded normal enough.

"Yo, Mugi, how did it go with Nodoka?" Ritsu got up from the crates, smiling at her cheerfully.

_This isn't the real Ricchan- no, she had said it herself. This is the Ricchan Yui-chan knows. The Ricchan who Mio-chan had fought before is reserved for Mio-chan only. Ricchan's not treating me any different._ Mugi told herself firmly. She hoped her slight hesitation had not aroused the amber-eyed girl's suspicion.

"Everything went well – we are officially members of Sakuragaoka's light music club as of today. Oh, and I've asked our home room teacher, Sawako-sensei to be our advisor."

"Perfect! Heh, Sawa-chan as the advisor huh. That ought to be interesting."

_Already calling our teacher the way Yui-chan does?_ Mugi was amused.

"Alright, where's Yui and Nakano? I can't wait to play those drums!" Ritsu leaped down, seemingly unexhausted after the 'spar'. She walked to the Yamaha Hipgig drum kit, patting the Avedis Zildjian cymbals fondly. Mugi couldn't help but smile._ Ricchan seems to like those drums. I was right to get them in yellow._

"Sorry we're late!" Azusa came running in with a sleepy looking Yui.

"Come on, wake up, Yui. I want to hear one of you guys' songs!" Ritsu shook the girl, who only yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I missed my afternoon nap, and I need Ui's snacks, Ricchan," the brunette pouted, "I'm usually home at this time!"

"…what are you, a kid?"

Mugi smiled at them, feeling better seeing this kind of interactions instead of the animosity-filled kind. "Yui-chan, I can start bringing snacks tomorrow. Ricchan, why don't we start practicing tomorrow instead? Yui-chan seemed to have left Giitah at home."

"Giitah!" Yui yelped, as if just suddenly realizing it. Azusa rubbed her temples.

"That's fine," Ritsu looked slightly disappointed, "Well, we can't really do anything today then. How about this – we'll try to compose at least one song by the end of this week, how's that? Don't forget the lyrics either!"

"Lyrics I can try but I don't know how to compose songs," Yui replied, looking lost. Ritsu blinked, looking at Azusa for explanation. The kouhai replied apologetically, "Mugi-senpai composed our songs, Ritsu-senpai. As for the lyrics…well, Mugi-senpai said someone wrote the lyrics for us."

"Yes, don't worry about it, Ricchan. Mio-chan and I will start composing a new song tonight," Mugi glanced at her withdrawn friend, praying that she would agree. The black-haired girl shrugged. Mugi took it as good sign.

"Eeeh? You mean all this time, Mio-chan was the one who wrote the lyrics?" Yui gaped, "but the lyrics were so-"

"Yes?" Mio finally spoke up, her voice dangerously sweet. Yui immediately shook her head, "N-nothing!"

Ritsu glanced at Mio thoughtfully before turning to face Mugi, "So you'll do it, Mugi?"

"Don't worry, Ricchan, just leave it to us."

"That's great! I'm glad you joined the club, Mugi!" The amber-eyed girl patted her shoulder heartily. "Since we can't really do anything today, let's end the meeting now."

Yui looked like she wanted to say something, probably wanting to chat with her childhood more; she was staring quizzically at Ritsu's red cheek, but then the brunette nodded decisively.

"Ok, Ricchan," she rushed forward and embraced their club president, who returned the gesture, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yea, see you tomorrow, Yui." Ritsu's grin was subdued, but it was obvious to see how happy she was at the simple gesture.

"Come on, Azunyan, I think Ui and Jun-chan are still by the gates," Yui then pulled the protesting kouhai out of the warehouse.

"W-wait Yui-senpai! I haven't even said good-bye to- "

_Did Yui sense the tension between Ricchan and Mio-chan? Either way, it's best that we don't stay here._ "Come on, Mio-chan," Mugi said coaxingly to the silent girl.

Mio sighed reluctantly, but she still followed the blonde out of the warehouse. The three of them walked towards the parking lot in a rather awkward silence; there was no longer any animosity radiating from Mio, but they were not looking at each other either. Mugi was rather uncomfortable, walking between them, and was unable to start a conversation.

When Ritsu sat on her black bike, Mugi finally found the courage to break the silence. "U-um, Ricchan, how far do you live?"

"Hm? Only five minute drive, I guess, but I drive pretty fast though. Where do you live, Mugi? I can give you…and Mio a ride if you want." Ritsu twirled her helmet, still not looking at Mio.

"It's ok, Ricchan. Mio-chan and I live on campus, in that dormitory over there," Mugi pointed at the building the opposite direction of the warehouse.

"You live in dorm, Mio?" Ritsu set the helmet in her lap, staring at it intently.

"…yes." _At least Mio-chan's replying_. Mugi looked back and forth between them, anxious.

"How's Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama? It's hard to imagine that they let you live away from home," Ritsu said casually, "I remember they used to baby you-"

"They're working overseas," Mio interrupted severely," And no, they do not baby me anymore. They know I can take care of myself."

"I see," amber orbs flickered to the black-haired girl, who was staring at the ground, refusing to meet her gaze.

After another awkward silence, Ritsu put her helmet on. "Well, I'll see you tomo-"

"How are Mr. and Mrs. Tainaka? And Satoshi?" Mio spoke up suddenly, finally looking up to face Ritsu. "I didn't think they'd let you ride a bike...I remember that your mother didn't really like the idea of your father riding a motorcycle..."

Only Ritsu's eyes were visible because of the helmet; they were blank, but Mugi saw something in them very briefly – raw pain.

"They died four years ago." No emotion.

It took everything for Mugi not to gasp or look at Mio's face.

"Well then, see you tomorrow." She shut the visor calmly, revving up the bike. She drove away from them, without looking back.

Mugi snapped out of her surprise; she glanced at her frozen friend, who was still staring at Ritsu's retreating back.

"Mio-chan? Let's go back to our room," Mugi said softly.

Blinking, Mio nodded and followed Mugi robotically. The black-haired girl did not even try to go back to the warehouse.

When Mio sat on her bed, jotting something like lyrics down in her notebook, Mugi did not ask anything.

_It's been a really long day, and there is still so much I don't know, don't understand. I'm happy someone like Ricchan came to our school, though. Maybe, she can help Mio-chan...help her when I can't._

Mugi could only watch over her friend silently, ready to help if needed.

* * *

"What are you idiots doing here. Wasn't the other day enough?"

"Th-that bitch made my brother go the hospital!"

"Yea yea! Whenever he sees neon green, he starts choking!"

"And you! You broke Leader's nose!"

Fist smashed through the wooden wall. Tense silence.

"So?"

Metal bars and bats clanked against the floor. Knives glinted under the moonlight, illuminating the dark alley way.

"So? We're gonna kill you before going after that Akiyama bitch!"

Sound of bone breaking. Collective gasps. Fearful whispers.

"Don't get her involved again." Fatalistic tone. "You think just because you found more buddies and got some weapons, you can defeat me?"

"Y-you donb scare be! Be got 'ou surrounbeb!" The voice was garbled and thick with blood.

A disturbing squelch. An agonized scream.

"W-what did you do to his eye?" Disbelief.

"Oh, just a little poke with my spare drumstick."

Uncertain steps. Whimpers. Reluctant to leave.

"That's fighting dirty!"

Heavy stomp. Whimpers were extinguished.

"Oh? And what are you all gathering here, in an alleyway near my school, holding all these dangerous looking objects, hm?"

"M-move! We only want to fight that Akiyama-"

Ribs snapping. Wheeze. Something heavy collapsed on the ground.

"I thought you all want to get me as well."

Predatory steps forward.

"Let me tell you something - I'm not as nice as Mio."

Amber eyes glinted ferally under the moonlight.

"And unfortunately for you, I'm in a foul mood."

* * *

**A/N: **It's already chapter four and only two days had gone by...(mumbles)

Anyways, thank you very much for reading!

Criticisms, flames, anything are welcome!

Background Information:

Azusa and Ritsu went to the same middle school in a big city. Sakuragaoka, from what I perceive from the anime, is located at a rather tranquil town. (Didn't Ritsu and Mugi had to take the train to go to the arcade?)

Mio's fighting style is similar to kickboxing, though she focused more on the kicks and kneels.

Ritsu is a mix of everything - basically she just goes with her instinct. She has no qualms about using weapons or attacking a disabled opponent...or sneak attacks.

As said in chapter one, Mugi practiced basic Judo, for self-defense and so is not used to group fights.

It may be misleading see how this chapter went, but Ritsu is not stronger than Mio. Mio didn't fight with her usual composure after all. I'd say they are evenly matched.


	5. Chapter 5 Genius?

**A/N**:Thank you for all your supports - they really make my day! School just started, but I'll definitely try to update as often as possible, seeing it's only September...

A longer chapter to make up for the wait! (It was originally somewhat split to the next chapter...) Oh and my friend did an awesome fanart for me to use as the profile picture!

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on.

* * *

_Our smiles in full bloom, people around the world_

_If we can make them smile, it's amazing, touching_

**Chapter 5 – Genius…?**

"Ritsu-senpai?"

"Hey, Nakano, what are you doing here?"

"Mou, I've told you to stop calling me by my last name already. We're not in that middle school anymore."

"Heh, I keep forgetting. Habits are hard to break you know, Azusa."

Nodding in approval, the petite girl sat down beside her senpai, who was lying on her back. "Are you skipping class, Ritsu-senpai?" _Come to think of it, this is the first time I've been able to talk to you alone since our band formed a week ago._

"I don't feel like doing math right now," Ritsu shrugged, "Are you skipping then, Azusa?"

"Don't put me on the same boat as you, Ritsu-senpai. We have a free block right now – I just came here to check if Yui-senpai's napping on the rooftop as usual." _But Yui-senpai's been more cheerful since you came, Ritsu-senpai. Maybe she no longer needs to come here to think about things._

"Yui, huh?" Ritsu sat up, ruffling Azusa's hair playfully, "You really like her don't you?"

"W-what are you talking about?" The smaller girl's face instantly turned red, making the other grin knowingly. _I don't like Yui-senpai…at least, not that way! There is no way- well, I admire her guitar skills yes, but there's no way I'd like-_

"It's ok to admit it, you know? You've finally found someone to play your guitar with. I'm still amazed Yui's that good – I'd never imagine she'd be able to play the guitar."

"R-Ritsu-senpai…" Azusa looked away, still flustered. _You haven't changed, have you, Ritsu-senpai?_ She still remember that fateful day during middle school-

0-0

_A small girl with long black hair walked down the street with her head down dejectedly. Her scratched hand was clutching the guitar strap so hard that her knuckles were turning white. Her hair was messy, sticking out at odd angles; her uniform was dirty, her sleeves and skirt are covered in mud; and she was missing one shoe. People hustled around her, going about their business without sparing a glance to the poor girl._

_Her garnet eyes, however, still blazed in determination. _

_She continued her path down the busy street, her eyes darting about, trying to find an alleyway or shortcut, anything to get her away from the crowds of people._

_Finally, between the advertisement boards, she spotted a concealed alleyway. She darted into the narrow space, and sighed in relief._

_Really, she hated living in such a cramped city. There weren't any parks where she can practice playing her guitar – at least, there weren't any parks where she could practice alone in peace. Any other locations, such as the school's roof, were too exposed; she could be easily found by her classmates, who tormented her at any chance they got. _

_She also did not want to practice at home; with her parents away most of the time doing their jazz gigs, the small apartment appeared to be too confined, too lonely. _

"_If I keep walking this way, I should be able to reach the riverbank," Nakano Azusa muttered to herself, quickening her pace. She took the effort of searching for the river, where there was a perfect area under the bridge. She would be able to practice undisturbed at last._

"_If I remember correctly, I should take a left turn here-" she turned the corner, only to freeze in fright at the sight before her._

_Gang fight._

_It was more gruesome than the pictures she'd seen on the news, or the rumors she'd heard. Literally everything was used as a weapon – broken bottles, garbage bin lids, and even keys. It was dark, but Azusa could clearly see the bleeding wounds on them – what were they doing, fighting to the death? It didn't look like they were fighting for a particular side; it was as if everyone was fighting for themselves, that whoever remained standing was the winner, the strongest. A free for all brawl._

Move. Move! You have to get out of here, now!_ Azusa screamed inwardly, willing her unresponsive legs to move. _You have to leave before any one of them notices you!

"_Hm that looks like it can do some damage. Give it to me, girl," a boy wearing a bandanna suddenly appeared in front of her. There was a knife in his hand, and – Azusa gulped in horror – the blade was stained crimson. He reached out and grabbed the guitar strap roughly. Unprepared, she yelped and watched in shock as her guitar was taken away from her._

No! Anything but my guitar! It's the only thing I can do, the only thing that makes me forget –_ Azusa wrapped her tiny arms around the guitar. The boy growled in annoyance and tried to shake her off._

"_No, don't take it! Give it back!" She cried, but her voice was like a kitten's mew lost in a storm, amidst all the yells and roars._

"_If you don't let go, I will make you!" Azusa didn't even have time to react when the blade suddenly descended towards her._

_She felt someone push her hard; her back hit the wall with a dull thud. Disoriented, she realized the guitar was back in her arms again, safe._

_Her savior was wearing a black hoodie and torn jeans; she has shoulder-length sandy brown hair and bangs long enough to cover her eyes. The boy was clutching his hand in pain; the bloody knife was on the ground far away from him, along with something that looked like a yellow headband. _

_The girl rushed forward, pulling the bandanna down on his head. Blinded, the boy swung his arms frantically, trying to score a hit. The girl easily dodged the sloppy punches and slammed her shin into his jaw. He spat out blood, having bit his tongue. He yanked off the headband and charged forward. The girl brought her rear leg forward, as if about to kick him. The boy stopped abruptly, prepared to block the kick when she snapped back that leg while throwing a cross, smashing her fist right into his face._

_Azusa winced at the sound of the nose breaking. The boy fell backwards, holding his face in pain. Azusa felt her hand being grabbed, and she was pulled along by her savior as the two ran away from the fight. She did not know how long they had run, but when they'd finally reached the riverbank, she was already out of breath._

"_Don't do that again. Someone like you shouldn't be at that place," Azusa found herself under the scrutiny of a pair of piercing amber eyes._

"_I-I got lost. I only wanted to come here, to the river," she spoke up timidly. Savior or not, she still wasn't sure how to speak to the stranger. Truthfully, those eyes made her really uneasy.  
_

"_Well, you're here now," the taller girl shrugged, stuffing her hands into the pockets. She was about to walk away when Azusa noticed something._

"_W-wait. Your forehead, it's bleeding," she hurried forward, taking out a handkerchief._

_The amber-eyed girl touched her forehead in disbelief; she patted the area, disregarding the blood flow, searching for something that wasn't there._

"_It's gone," she muttered. She was silent when Azusa carefully wiped away the blood, revealing a short gash._

"_I-I'm sorry." _What was gone?_ But Azusa didn't dare to ask further. Hearing the apology, the taller girl snapped out of her thoughts.  
_

"_Nah. It's fine. I should have avoided the knife."_

"_S-still, I haven't thanked you for saving me-"_

"_It's nothing, alright? You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Well then-" The girl paused, looking at Azusa up and down._

"_Heh, for a moment there I thought you were-never mind, her eyes are grey. Hm, come to think of it, you're wearing my school's uniform. What's your name?"_

"_Nakano Azusa," the smaller girl replied uncertainly. _I don't think I've ever seen you before-? I don't think I would've missed your eyes...

"_Tainaka Ritsu. Just Ritsu is fine. Say, you play the guitar right?"_

"_Y-yes. It's the reason I was in that alley…Ritsu-senpai. I was looking for a place to practice. I'd wanted to come here, but I got lost."_

"_Hm? Why can't you just practice at school? Or at home? Seems like an awful lot of work, coming here to play guitar."_

"_I can't practice at school. My classmates, they don't like me. And I don't really want to play my guitar at home either. There is no one at home." She hugged the guitar close to her. Ritsu looked at her rather dirty uniform and her shoeless foot. She frowned, her eyes narrowing. Azusa suppressed a shiver. _She's been nice to me so far, but...still...she was fighting with those people..._  
_

"_Not wanting to be alone in your home…that I can understand," Ritsu mumbled, lying down on the grass. "Is there a reason why your classmates…treat you this way?"_

_Azusa bit her lips, her eyes flickering. Ritsu chuckled. "It's ok, tell me. I don't bite, you know." _

I...I guess it wouldn't hurt telling her._ "W-well, they say I'm too serious. They don't like the way I talk or the way I do things. They make fun of my height – they always say how my guitar's about the same size as me. They always say I only good grades because I'm teacher's pet...or that I used my looks or something. Maybe, maybe I should just stop being-"_

"_No," Ritsu said firmly. Azusa turned to regard her senpai, confused._

"_You don't have to change who you are, Nakano. Just be who you are. You are you… no one can change that."  
_

_Azusa didn't understand how this senpai, a complete stranger, can say so with such conviction, as if she understood. What surprised Azusa though, was that she believed in this amber-eyed girl's words._

"_Just be myself?"_

_"Yup! Just be yourself. You can do that, right?" She grinned encouragingly.  
_

Yes...I suppose I could. That doesn't sound too difficult. She has a nice smile. Maybe she's not so scary after all. _"Thank you, Ritsu-senpai."_

_"What did I say about thanking- well, there's one thing you can do, actually."_

_"What is it?" _I want to pay you back somehow...

_"Will you play something for me?"_

_"Play-" Azusa couldn't believe her ears. For the first time, other than her own parents, someone had asked her to play the guitar. Someone who actually wanted to listen to her songs."O-of course! I-I'm still a beginner though."_

_Pulling out her red and white Fender Mustang carefully, Azusa began to play a simple song. While she was playing, Ritsu was watching her intently and tapping her fingers rhythmically on the grass. When Azusa finished, she felt like she could float just from the elation.  
_

_"What beginner? You're really good, you know? I can see you love playing your guitar - I mean, you finally smiled," the older girl grinned, ruffling Azusa's hair. The black-haired girl blushed, touching her own face in disbelief. _I-I was smiling?

_"D-do you play an instrument too, Ritsu-senpai? Y-you seem to like music."_

_"Nah...though I want to learn how to play drums. I do love music."_

_"U-um, in that case, I'm sure my parents know someone who can teach you drums-"_

_"Really? That's awesome! So meet me on the roof tomorrow, at lunch then? I'd like to listen to you play more."_

_Hearing the mention of school, Azusa's smile faded. "But my classmates would just come up and, well, I don't want to cause you trouble and they might do something to my guitar-"  
_

"_Heh, your classmates? Well, you don't need to worry about that, Nakano. You don't have to do anything, really," Ritsu smirked, "Just hang out with me, and you'll be fine."_

0-0_  
_

_And from then on, people don't dare to be mean to me. _Azusa chuckled inwardly._ I still remember how people stared at me when I first came to school riding on your bike... You really were something, weren't you, Ritsu-senpai? People always challenged you to fights – yet you never lost. Everyday, you would come to the rooftop to listen to me play my guitar. I still remember what you had told me – you wouldn't form a band, because you had promised someone you would form one in high school. That someone… that someone is Mio-senpai, isn't it? _

"Thank you, Ritsu-senpai."

"Huh? What for?"

"Nothing," Azusa smiled to herself, "I have a question though, Ritsu-senpai. A week ago, the day we formed our band, the police found many unconscious gangsters near our school. That…was you, wasn't it?"

"Hmm? Maybe." Ritsu grinned nonchalantly, taking a deep breath.

Azusa glanced at the band-aids on the girl's knuckles, cheek and knees. _I remember Mugi-senpai and Yui-senpai freaking out about the bandages on your arms. Stop being so reckless! I know you're strong but still- _Azusa tried to imagine the older girl's reply, and sighed. _You'd only laugh it off, saying it's nothing. __You really haven't changed have you._ "But…Ritsu-senpai, you have no reason to vent out your frustrations anymore, do you? You told me, back then, that you only looked for fights because of your," Azusa lowered her voice uncertainly, "family's …passing away."

"Oh, that. No, don't worry, I got over my family's death long ago," Azusa winced at her blunt reply, "Don't worry, Azusa, I'm not just fighting because I feel like it."

Ritsu paused, her amber eyes focused on the pair of sparrows resting on the rooftop. She stood up suddenly, the movement causing the birds to take flight.

"What was that for?"

Ritsu shrugged. A few moments later, an eagle landed on the same spot, frustrated that the prey was no longer there. She chortled, folding her arms proudly.

"The only reason that can make me fight, Azusa, is only whenever my precious people are threatened."

"Precious people?" Azusa felt her face redden in embarrassment at such direct words.

Ritsu laughed softly at her expression. "Yup! You're my important kouhai, Azusa; if I never met you back then, I probably would've forgotten my love for music. Even though I've only known Mugi for a week... well, the snacks she brought are amazing! The songs she composed are awesome too, not to mention she's a really nice and cute girl. Yui is still as air-headed as ever, but that's what I like about her – you can't help but feel happy whenever she's around. Heh, I'm sure you know that better than me."

"What's that supposed to mean!" _Mou, stop talking about Yui-senpai!_

"Tsk tsk. Be honest with yourself, Azusa~"

Feeling very defensive and very irritated by these questions, Azusa fired back. "W-what about you and Mio-senpai? Isn't she the reason you formed a band?"

Ritsu only smiled in response.

* * *

"So the principal has issued a warning to every student that we shouldn't linger around the school after seven, and those who commute should walk home in groups," Nodoka announced calmly, looking at the band members.

The five of them were in the warehouse, about to practice the new song Mugi had written, when the student council president interrupted them.

"Tell us something we don't know already," Ritsu shrugged, twirling her drumsticks nonchalantly.

Mio glanced at the drummer, wanting to say something but swallowed her words. _Hmm, so Mugi's father is really serious this time. Onigaoka might be planning some sort of revenge. I haven't done anything to Ritsu yet, so Taka's likely to plan something. _Mio frowned_. Not that I'll let him do anything. There's no way I'll let him harm Mugi and the others...or Ritsu._

"Thanks for telling us, Nodoka-chan! We'll be careful. It's almost five already, though, you should go home with Ui and Jun-chan," Yui smiled at her childhood friend. She hugged Azusa close to her, ignoring the latter's protest, "I'll be walking home with Azunyan, so I'll be fine~"

Nodding in relief, Nodoka left. Ritsu smiled lightly, and then clapped her drumsticks.

"Well then, let's talk about this new song. It looks good when I read the scores, so I really want to go through it at least once today. Who's gonna sing it? You, Yui? You're our vocalist after all."

When 'Gohan wa Okazu' was played by the band for the first time, a few days ago, Yui had volunteered to be the vocalist right away. She claimed she should sing it, since she wrote the lyrics (even though everyone knew Ui edited most of the content). Ritsu had laughed so much when she read the lyrics. Even Mio had looked amused. She didn't think she'd like such a light-hearted, humorous song, but Yui had been so happy singing it...well, who was she to object?

But this new song was drastically from Yui's. With Mugi's help, Mio had composed it with all her heart.

"Nope! I think Mio-chan should sing it. It feels personal after all," Yui smiled at the silent Mio, who refused to look at anyone.

Ever since she'd found out about Ritsu's family, Mio had been rather restless. She did not know how to approach the amber-eyed girl anymore; before she had lashed out with her anger, because she was used to doing so. Yet now, a strange guilt lingered in her heart, making her uneasy just thinking about how she had treated Ritsu before. They hadn't really talked since then; their interactions were kept to the bare minimum - except when the drummer made stupid jokes that made the bassist react instinctively.

Even though Ritsu wasn't completely open around her, Mio couldn't really blame her for that. _There are many things I have kept from you too. So how should I act around you?  
_

But Mio had never been a straight forward person; she never took the initiative, even in fights she'd often wait for the opponent to strike first. So all she could bring herself to do for now was to watch everything happen with an attentive eye.

"Mio-chan? What do you say?" Mugi asked her friend gently. "You did spend a lot of time on the lyrics."

The black-haired girl could feel Ritsu's gaze; Mugi was right – she had spend the past few days pouring her heart out in the lyrics. She was flipping through an old photo album, filled with childhood memories and emotions she could no longer understand. There were things she couldn't convey with words, but perhaps, with the song –

She could show Ritsu how independent she had become - that she was no longer the helpless little girl who always hid behind her friend's back.

"Alright."

Azusa seemed surprised; Yui grinned proudly while Mugi smiled at her friend. Mio finally met Ritsu's eyes; the latter only blinked, her face unreadable.

Mugi's keyboard intro echoed quietly, almost mournfully, in the warehouse; then the rest of the band joined the melody resoundingly, the drums giving the song a powerful background while the bass supported the guitars, as all the instruments complimented each other in soulful harmony.

Mio's steady, rich voice sang into the microphone, acting as an outlet for the upbeat yet sorrowful melody. For the entire duration of the song, Ritsu's eyes were fixed on the raven-haired girl.

_I don't need memories_

_Because I'm strongly, deeply in love with now_

_Being flooded with memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_And yet... I wanna refrain from it a bit longer_

Grey met amber, and Ritsu smiled encouragingly. For the first time ever, Mio smiled back, albeit a hesitant smile.

* * *

"Are you sure this is ok?" Azusa glanced at the setting sun, worried.

"Come on, Azunyan! We have to celebrate the completion of two songs! Mugi-chan and Mio-chan had cleaning duty last time so we couldn't celebrate my awesome song!"

"But –"

"It's only six o-clock, Azunyan! We can make it home in time," Yui walked closer to her kouhai, "If anything happens, I'll protect you!"

"W-who needs your protection," Azusa quickened her steps, blushing. "I can take care of myself just fine. Besides, Mio-senpai's here!"

"That's right, Mio-chan can defeat anyone!"

The tall girl was walking ahead of them, seemingly indifferent. Yui smiled to herself, pulling Azusa's hand as she walked closer to the silent girl.

After the practice, the band (meaning Mugi and Yui) decided to go to Max Burger to celebrate. Under Mugi and Yui's puppy eyes, Mio had caved in, agreeing to go with them. Since Ritsu had her bike, she offered to give one of them a ride. Mugi had immediately raised her hand, saying she had never ridden on a bike before.

It was only a fifteen minute walk, really, so Yui told the two to just go ahead and grab some seats for them.

_Now, this was the perfect chance for me to talk to Mio-chan._

"Ne ne, Mio-chan. What do you think about Ricchan?"

Azusa almost tripped while Mio gave no outward reaction.

"…what about her?"

"I'm really happy Ricchan's here in our school. It was just like old times! Ah Nodoka-chan and Ui aren't here now, but you know what I mean! Remember how we used to go to WacDonald after class? Me, Ui, Nodoka-chan, you and Ricchan-"

"We're not kids anymore," Mio said sofly. She was gazing into the distance, as if seeing something only she can see or understand.

"Yea. We' re not," Yui's serious voice really did not fit with her cheerful smile. "But it's nice to experience it again, don't you think? And it's even better than before! We have Mugi-chan and Azunyan-" she gripped the smaller girl's hand tighter, "We are a band, Mio-chan."

"...I suppose we are," a rare smile appeared on the black-haired girl's face. Yui grinned wider.

"That's why I don't care what her reasons were for leaving, Mio-chan. I'm just happy that Ricchan's back, with us."

The smile was gone. "How can you be so sure, Yui? It sounds hypocritical for me to say this but…I can't completely …I still..."

Yui giggled inwardly at the expression on her friend's face_. I haven't seen this face for so long, Mio-chan!_ Uncertain, almost shy – that was the Akiyama Mio she knew. _This Mio-chan hadn't completely emerged yet, but thanks to Ricchan, we're on our way. _

"We've all changed Mio-chan. It can't be helped - but even so, we're still us. Mio-chan is still Mio-chan, and Ricchan is still Ricchan." Yui looped her free arm through Mio's, pulling the tensed girl close.

"Yui-?"

"I'm really thankful, you know, that Ricchan fought those gangsters. I'm not just talking about the ones who attacked Mugi before – also the ones the police had arrested. She didn't really admit it, but I'm sure it was Ricchan. Remember she came to school with her arms bandaged? She still has bandaids on her now."

Mio nodded lightly.

"You know how I don't really like to fight, Mio-chan. So, I thanked Ricchan…but she only laughed it off-"

"_Heh, no worries, Yui! Now that I'm here, no one has to fight ever again! Just leave it to me! You just worry about finishing all the snacks Mugi bring everyday, alright?"_

"- and said it was no big deal. Ricchan looked so cool when she said that. Hehe, she glared at me when I ate her cake though."

Azusa burst out laughing. "That's just like you and Ritsu-senpai!"

Yui pouted, letting go of the small girl's hand and wrapping her arm around her shoulder instead. Mio just looked uncomfortable; it was rather awkward how they were walking after all. "Azunyan~ You never told me how you and Ricchan met!"

The kouhai blushed, trying to get away from the half-hug. "I-I did! Ritsu-senpai and I went to the same middle school."

"Yea~ But you never told us _how_ you met~"

Azusa darted an anxious look at Mio. "Um. Fine. Well, basically, back then I was bullied-"

"NANI? Who dared to hurt my Azunyan-"

"W-who're you calling y-yours?" The poor girl had steam coming out of her ears. "A-anyways, I was just trying to find a place to practice my guitar…I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I could've d-died but Ritsu-senpai saved me." Pause. "One thing though…"

"Huh? What thing? What happened?" Yui asked apprehensively; she could feel Mio stiffening, also curious.

"I think because of that, Ritsu-senpai lost something important," Azusa muttered, unable to face at Yui's intense stare or look at the silent Mio.

"Something? Like what?"

"I'm not sure. She has a tiny scar on her forehead – um, it's covered by her bangs, you can't really see it. Before the knife could reach me, she pushed me out of the way and got hurt. Judging from the location, I think it might have been a hat…or headband? Something like that. Ritsu-senpai didn't say anything, but I can tell it meant a lot to her. I wanted to pay her back – I even went back to the same place with my parents, trying to find something, but I couldn't. Ritsu-senpai told me it was fine and that it was irreplaceable anyways."

Yui blinked. Forehead. Headband. _Oooohhh! That's why Ricchan looks so different now. She's not wearing headbands anymore! I remember she used to wear a red one…wait, I remember in grade four Mio-chan gave Ricchan a yellow one as a present…_

She glanced at the taller girl walking stiffly beside her. She smiled brightly as she noticed a light but definitely visible blush on Mio's face. The girl's head was bowed, trying to conceal her face, and she was scowling as well, trying to look like she didn't care.

_Irreplaceable~ No wonder even Mio-chan's embarrassed. Don't you get it now, Mio-chan? No matter what her reason was for leaving, Ricchan never forgot you._

"Come on, let's go~ We can't keep Mugi-chan and Ricchan waiting for too long!" Yui pulled the two along, laughing.

She felt like she hadn't laughed like this for a long time.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?"

"It was great, Ricchan! It's so different than sitting in a car! The wind felt great!"

Mugi was still stunned, sitting on the bike with a dreamy expression. It was just like one of those amusement park rides she had seen on TV and it was definitely way different than horseback riding. She snapped out of her daze when Ritsu extended a hand to her, grinning impishly.

"Ojou-sama, allow me."

Extremely thankful for the helmet for hiding her blush, Mugi took the offered hand graciously, suppressing a shiver when their hands connected. Even though Mugi felt slightly jelly-legged, Ritsu's firm hand steadied her.

"Huh. It's been ten minutes. I don't think they're here yet," Ritsu glanced at her watch.

"Ten minutes?" _Already?_ "But Yui-chan said it would only take less than two minutes to drive here-"

"Heh, I kinda have to take a long detour, away from the main roads, since I'm not wearing a helmet," she scratched the back of her head, sheepish.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even realize it before," Mugi replied hurriedly, berating herself why she had not even notice such an obvious fact. _Of course Ricchan's not wearing a helmet! She lent me hers…well, if she got her photos taken, I'll just have to contact some people then._

"Nah, it's alright. You looked so happy – and I love happy passengers," Ritsu grinned again, patting Mugi's shoulder. The girl blushed again._ I should just wear the helmet forever._

Unfortunately, Ritsu reached out and took the said helmet off from her head. "Alright, let's go in and grab a table then. We can even order first – Yui gave me a list of things she wants to eat anyways." Seeing blond strands were sticking out at odd angles, she brushed them down half-heartedly, stopping only when she noticed Mugi's red face.

"Mugi, you alright? Was the helmet too tight or something? You could've just told me, you know."

"I-it's nothing! Let's go in. I can't wait to see what it's like!" Mugi quickly entered the two-story fast food restaurant. _That was embarrassing..._

"Hm? What, you've never been here before? I came here the first day I moved into town," after securing her bike, Ritsu followed the blonde, slinging the helmet over her shoulder.

Feeling rather self-conscious, Mugi pulled at the edges of her vest. "I've never been to any fast food restaurants actually."

"What! You've never been to any of them before?" Ritsu stared disbelievingly at the blond girl, who only chuckled wryly.

"Most of the time, I stay on campus and helped my father with the school administrations. I was actually home-schooled until high school," Mugi replied, a little sadly. She had always felt distant with her peers, because of her over-protective father.

"Huh. I see. Well, then, leave it to me," Ritsu smiled reassuringly at her. She went ahead and ordered the food while Mugi observed curiously. _Wait, is that the so-called French fries?_

"I'm back! Let's go find a seat then~" Mugi followed the energetic girl, breathing the unfamiliar yet delicious aroma of burgers and fries. When they found a large enough table, Ritsu slumped down on the seats, stretching. "I'm starving! We can start eating– they should be here soon enough. Come on, dig in."

Mugi looked at the food, uncertain. _Should I start with the burger…but which one's Yui-chan's? Does Mio-chan even eat them? I think Azusa-chan doesn't like pickles…_ She blinked in surprise as a French fry appeared in her line of vision.

"Try this," Ritsu grinned, "You'll love it!"

Mugi tried to suppress her blush, but was unsuccessful. She stared at the yellow fried potato held by Ritsu's index finger and thumb. Swallowing nervously, Mugi timidly bit the fry; she sighed in relief when the other girl let go of the food. _It was like she was feeding me… _Just thinking about it made her blush harder.

"Huh. Is it too hot? The lady did tell me it was a fresh batch," Ritsu tilted her head quizzically.

"I-It's nothing! The fries are very good!"

"Heh I'm glad you like it."

Mugi took a sip from her drink, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. Ricchan is a really great friend. She's really attentive and really kind to me.

"Ahaha, you think so?" Ritsu averted her gaze, a light blush on her face. Mugi felt her ears went red. _Did I say that aloud?_

Exhaling deeply. It was too late anyways. "Yes, Ricchan, I think you're a really nice person."

"Nice…huh," Ritsu laughed tersely, "No, Mugi, I'm not a nice person. There's no mistake about that."

_What do you mean?_

Ritsu suddenly stood up, her amber eyes focused on something outside.

"Ricchan-?"

"Wait here, Mugi. We'll be right back."

"We-?" Mugi's blue eyes followed the sandy-haired girl, watching as she walked out of the door. Then she saw what was going on.

There were seven thugs surrounding Mio, Yui and Azusa.

* * *

"How incredibly _brave_ you are, challenging me at a public location." Mio stood in front of Yui and Azusa protectively, her arms folded.

Azusa glared at the sneering thugs, some were holding either bats or pipes. One of them had a thick wad of bandages on his face – a recent broken nose. She gripped her guitar strap hard, and held Mio-senpai's bass close to her.

She was scared, but she wasn't afraid to fight for the sake of her friends; Ritsu-senpai had taught her how to fight, somewhat, back in middle school. Yui-senpai, needless to say, can definitely take down a thug or two. But that would leave their instruments unprotected – what should they do? Can Mio-senpai really handle all seven of them at once?

The kouhai looked around helplessly. _And what are all these people just standing there, watching us? Why haven't they called the police? If only we weren't surrounded, I'd call them myself._ She glanced at the silent brunette, waiting for some sort of instruction.

To her surprise, Yui only patted her shoulder. "It's ok, Azunyan. It'll be alright. We should just stand back and try to get out of this circle, in case we get in their way."

"What do you mean-" A thug's pained cry interrupted her question. Yui's hand tightened on her shoulder.

"Didn't I just fight you idiots last week? Back for more?"

Ritsu stepped on the fallen thug's head, earning a muffled whimper. The circle of gangsters was broken.

"I didn't say I need help," Mio muttered, but she walked towards the shorter girl until they were standing back to back.

Blinking in at Mio's unexpected action, Ritsu then grinned playfully, "Heh, I'm not helping you. I just don't want you to have fun all by yourself."

"…baka."

The thugs appeared to be unsettled by Ritsu's sudden appearance, but that didn't last long.

"You took us by surprise last time. Don't get so full of yourself! Let's get them!"

The leader charged forward, the height difference between him and Ritsu did nothing to intimidate the girl.

"I'll take those three and you take the other three? I'd like to go back in. I'm starving," she twirled her helmet casually.

"…the slower person has to pay," Mio's lips quirked. Before Ritsu could process what the usually cold girl had said, Mio's leg already shot out - the side kick catching the leader unaware.

Winded but enraged, he swung his nail-embedded bat wildly; Mio watched the movements carefully, then roundhouse kicked him right on the wrist. Bellowing in agony, the leader staggered and dropped the weapon. Ritsu, recovered from her surprise, simply slammed the helmet right into his bandaged face.

The leader dropped like a rock. In a choked voice, he tried his best to holler, "Don't…stand …there…get them!"

The gang started to converge, holding their weapons out menacingly.

Mio and Ritsu stood back to back, staring at their foe frostily. The two girls shared a glance, and then struck.

Azusa couldn't believe her eyes. The display of skill and teamwork was incredible – Mio baited the opponent, dodging flawlessly as Ritsu guarded her back. And Mio would disable the opponent with a quick roundhouse kick, knocking the weapon out of his hand while Ritsu rushed in with a heavy punch, strong enough to crush the opponent's face or break a few ribs. Then Ritsu would block the attacks while Mio finished the opponent with one critical blow, either to the head or to the throat.

One minute. All seven thugs were down on the ground, either unconscious or in too much pain to move.

_Impossible. How-?_ It was then Azusa realized she was standing in front of Max Burger with Yui. _When did Yui-senpai pulled me to the side-?_

The brunette merely smiled, "See, Azunyan? I told you it would be alright."

Azusa stared at Mio and Ritsu, who were unscathed and barely panting. The shorter girl grinned cheerfully, "Looks like a draw to me, Mio." The taller girl only stuffed her hands back in her pockets, sighing, "Someone just call the police already, so we can actually go inside and eat."

Smiling back, Azusa nodded. _You finally smiled for real, Ritsu-senpai. "_Yea, Yui-senpai. I think it'll be alright."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

And um, remember this story is fictional. Do not ride a motorcycle without a helmet...

Any feedback is welcome!

Background Information:

So after middle school, the Nakanos moved to the town, where Sakuragaoka is. Azusa's parents have decided to open a music store here. Ritsu went to the high school in the city, until she transferred to Sakuragaoka this year.

I forgot to include this last chapter:

Azusa learned how to fight from Ritsu, so their styles are familiar, except Azusa focuses more on dodging, like Mio.

Yui's fighting style will be revealed all in due time.

Heh, I haven't specifically named any fighting moves, but I actually described particular moves and if anyone is interested feel free to ask me...

(answering loco-san: yes, Taekwondo was one of my top choices of fighting style for Mio when I was planning the story but in the end I still went with kickboxing, since it's my very first impression of her possible style heheh. As for Ritsu, she never formally learned a style, that's why I said she is a bit of everything - she has bits of karate, MT and JKD, but I will not specifically give her style a name. And I laughed at your comment on 'airhead-attack'...technically speaking that may the strongest form of fighting XD Thank you for your feedback!)

Hm, I'd love to respond to anonymous readers somehow...


	6. Chapter 6 Fude Pen, Ball Pen

**A/N:** Thanks to your encouragements, I've managed to finish this chapter. The next chapter should be done by next week...

Also, just to clarify something - 'Taka' hasn't appeared since chapter 3. All the thugs that showed up are all just his underlings, who are newbies. Taka let them do what they want - he hadn't stopped them since Mio hadn't held up her end of the deal, which is to defeat Ritsu.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on. If I do, it would not end.

* * *

_I imagine your smile_

_And I want to show you my good points_

_I grasp my passion_

_I gotta make you notice me!_

**Chapter 6 – Fude Pen, Ball Pen**

"Wow it's nine already," Ritsu looked at her band members, "Not that I think we'll run into any trouble, but we don't want to break the so-called seven pm curfew, do we? I don't really care about breaking rules, but I don't want to cause Nodoka or Mugi's dad trouble either."

"What do you suggest we do then, Ritsu-senpai? It looks like it's going to rain soon too," the rhythm guitarist glanced at the cloudy, ominous sky. "None of us have an umbrella, so I could call my father and he can give us a ride-"

"Yea, or Mugi-chan can call someone to drive us too," Yui smiled, her spirits undiminished by the prospect of rain.

Last week, after Mio and Ritsu defeated those thugs, the manager of store had come out, thanking them. Apparently the same thugs had been bothering him for awhile, so he was grateful that they were finally arrested for good. The manager gave the band many free and discount coupons – which was why the band was at Max Burger now. They were discussing what to name their band, not knowing how much time had already passed. And they still couldn't come up with a name that everyone could agree on.

"That's to much work. I live only a block away, so you guys can-" Ritsu suggested, putting her hands in her pocket.

"Really? That's great, let's go there!" Yui cheered, twirling a reluctant Azusa around. "Just lemme call Ui first~"

"But Yui-senpai, are you sure you want to leave Ui alone?"

"Nah~ Jun-chan's staying over I think. Besides, don't you want to see where Ricchan lives?"

"I do I do!" Mugi stood beside the brunette, also smiling. The youngest girl stared at them exasperatedly, "Even Mugi-senpai..."

"Come on, Azusa, stop disagreeing with your elders," Ritsu gave her a friendly pat, "Alright, majority rules~ Just follow me."

Ritsu left her bike in front of Max Burger; the manager promised he would look after it. Mio walked behind Mugi, deep in thoughts. The blond was chatting excitedly with the brunette, saying she never had a sleepover before.

Mio stared at the back of Ritsu's head, frowning. _That Taka...he's serious. He keeps sending his underlings after us, just because I didn't do as he asked. Well, the hell with him. I have no attachment to his gang anymore, he has no control over me. Looks like I'll have to visit Onigaoka sometime. But still, what is he planning? Was he just testing us?_

She recalled the exhilarating sensation as she fought back to back with Ritsu. Even though it was temporary, she had felt invincible; with the amber-eyed girl guarding her back, Mio had felt safe…and complete.

_Yui is right. Ritsu…is still Ritsu. That same idiot who loves to tease me, who protects me… No, this time, I will protect you instead. Taka will not get you._

Mio blinked dazedly when a drop of rain landed on her nose. A warm, small hand grabbed hers all of a sudden and pulled her along.

"Come on Mio, we gotta run!" Ritsu turned around and grinned. Mio was then hit by a piece of buried memory, almost making her stumble. _She used to run ahead and pull me along with her… it was so long ago, yet things haven't really changed, have they?_

Grey eyes were focused on the shorter figure running in front of her, mindless of the downpour of rain descending upon them. Mio ignored the seeping cold drenching her clothing, concentrating on the small bit of warmth between their connected hands. She felt like she was transported back in time – a time filled with nothing but laughter, a time when she first realized something important about her childhood friend.

Something that she could no longer identify.

When they finally reached an apartment complex, Ritsu stopped and let go of her hand. _What I once felt for you… _Mio's now empty hand felt colder than it should be. _There is no point in thinking about it. Whatever it was...it was in the past._

"Phew, I didn't think it'd start raining so hard," Ritsu brushed her long bangs irritably so that they are slicked back, revealing her forehead and the tiny scar right under the hairline. The sight of such hairstyle made Mio uneasy; she could almost see the yellow headband on Ritsu's head, and she could almost see a younger version of herself standing timidly behind Ritsu.

Mio closed her eyes briefly, trying to shake off the image. _I don't need to rely on her anymore_. She opened her eyes resolutely._ I'm strong enough to fight by myself...and by her side, as her equal._ She broke out of her musings as the drop in temperature struck her. Mugi sneezed and Yui was hugging a shivering Azusa.

"Eheheh, sorry, just let me find…ah here," Ritsu dug into her pocket, pulling out a rusty-looking key. She quickly opened the entrance door and led them up the stairs.

"Um, welcome to my humble abode," she scratched the back of her head, opening the door to her unit. The girls walked in hurriedly, expecting some sort of warmth but were still met with frigid air.

Empty was probably the best word to describe the place. Mio took in the sight before her in disbelief – there was a sketchy-looking couch in the living room, with an old TV keeping it company. There was a small door - probably the storage room- right beside the bathroom. Then there was a very small kitchen and a tiny, dingy fridge. The bedroom door was closed, but Mio could imagine what was inside already. Overall, it did not even look like a person still lived here.

"R-Ricchan," Yui tearfully wrapped her arms around the startled girl, "Come over to my house any time you want! Ui will make you a nice dinner-"

"Oi, it's not that bad," Ritsu pulled the brunette off of her, uncomfortable. "I live alone after all, what do you expect?"

"Uuuaaaaa Captain~" Yui re-attached herself to Ritsu, who sighed and gave her a "what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you" look. Azusa peeled the brunette off. "Stop causing trouble, Yui-senpai!"

The said girl sneezed loudly. Ritsu looked around frantically, her face darkening when she couldn't find a towel.

"Sorry guys. I did invite you guys over but I should've thought of this ahead of time…I don't really have much around…"

"It's ok, Ricchan. Only our jackets are wet, so we can just take them off," Mugi said kindly. They all did as she suggested, putting the jackets on the floor. They would not dry properly of course, but it was the best or rather, the only course of action at the moment. Mio tried to suppress her shiver, her long hair was stuck to her back rather uncomfortably; Azusa's twin sidetails were still dripping water onto the floor; Mugi and Yui then sneezed simultaneously.

Poor Ritsu looked so helpless, uncertain what to do next. Blinking as if remembering something, she ran into the bedroom and brought out a stack of clothes. Just as Mio had thought, the bedroom was rather cramped and there was only a futon and some clothes on the floor. And there was a hole in the closet door.

"Here. Use my towel and these t-shirts to dry yourselves. And, um, I have jackets and coats and oh, I'm sure I have a blow dryer around somewhere…"

"It's ok, Ritsu-senpai. Thanks for the towel." Azusa was as level-headed as always, calmly accepting the offered towel. Right away, she began to dry the shivering Yui, who was peeling off her wet socks.

"Mio, Mugi, here," Ritsu put the winter coats on their shoulders carefully. Mio immediately felt warm again, breathing in a familiar scent. _Ritsu's scent?_

Embarrassed and irritated by her own train of thoughts, Mio turned to her best friend and tried to dry the blonde strands. "Mugi, you should go take a shower. Your vest pretty much soaked up all the rain."

It was true; Mugi appeared to be the most drenched out of them. Ritsu quickly ushered the protesting keyboardist to the bathroom. Then she grabbed a random t-shirt and started wiping Azusa's hair, for the kouhai seemed to be too absorbed on drying Yui to worry about herself.

"Ritsu, you should dry yourself too," Mio spoke up quietly.

"Nah, only after you all take a shower. As the club prez, I need to make sure everyone's alright first!"

Sighing exasperatedly at the shorter girl's bright smile, Mio shoved a t-shirt in her face, wiping the rainwater off.

"Hehe, thanks, Mio!"

The black haired girl rolled her eyes. _Only this once_, she told herself firmly.

Mugi came out after five minutes, the steam drifting out and warming up the room a bit.

"Next, Azusa!" Ritsu grabbed the girl by her collar, pushing her in, "And no, you're not going in with her, Yui."

When the four of them had finally all taken their showers and blow-dried their hair, Ritsu folded her arms dramatically. "Alright, let's talk about the sleeping arrangement. Fortunately I have three pillows-"

"It's your turn to take a shower, idiot," Mio's arms were also folded; Ritsu's t-shirt was too small for her so her, ahem, chest area was rather tight. She glared at the girl, whose amber eyes were discreetly - _but not discreet enough_ - focused her chest.

"Cough, um, right," Ritsu turned away, walking into the bathroom only to come back out a moment later. "'K, no hot water left."

"What! We each took five minutes, even Yui-senpai!" The kouhai waved her arms, Ritsu's oversized shirt covering her hands.

"It's fine. It's not raining anymore and I'll just take the shower later," Ritsu held out a victory sign, only to sneeze and ruin her 'cool pose'.

Mio frowned, staring at the girl's reddish face. She gently put her hand on the girl's forehead. _Her skin feels clammy yet too warm._ "Since you can't take a shower, change into warmer clothing, blow-dry your hair and go to bed, _now_, so you don't catch a cold." She tried to steer the shorter girl towards her bedroom, but the latter stood rooted to the floor.

"No, I only have one futon-"

"We can sleep on the floor, Ricchan!" Yui raised her hand. However, even wearing a winter coat, she was still shivering.

Shaking her head, Ritsu pointed her thumb to the futon in her room. "No, you're all guests, alright? Yui, you sleep in my room. Azusa, go with her, the futon's large enough for two."

"W-why me?" Azusa's face heated up. Yui snuggled to the younger girl. "Yea, I need Azunyan to keep me warm~"

"Y-Yui-senpai!" Ignoring the girl's protests, Yui pulled her favorite kouhai into the room.

"Hey! Remember that's my room! Don't do anything ok?" Rolling her eyes, Ritsu closed the door. Mugi's eyes were sparkling rather suspiciously.

"Alright, that's done. You two can sleep on the sofa – it's actually a sofa bed," Ritsu grabbed the two largest coats and shoved them in their arms. "It's rickety and all, but it's still better than the floor."

"Where will you be sleeping then, Ricchan?" Mugi gazed at the drummer worriedly.

"In the storage room, of course!" The girl opened the door, revealing a drum set that took up the entire room, "Heh, this is the only valuable possession I have… Well, since it's cramped in here, I won't be cold! Oh, and here are your pillows." She threw the pillows from the room. "Well then, good night, Mugi, Mio!"

"Ritsu…" Mio whispered sadly. Her heart strangely ached at the thought of her living here all alone, and alone somewhere in the big city, back when she was in middle school too. Her heart jolted when she was harshly reminded that Ritsu's family was gone. _Even though they work overseas, at least mom and dad are still alive…_

"Mio~ this building is actually quite old so look out for _those_ visitors at night~" Grinning, Ritsu closed the door.

And there went Mio's sympathetic thoughts. She exhaled shakily. _I didn't hear anything I didn't hear anything god I thought I got over this years ago but why am I still wait what was that creaking sound-_

"Come on Mugi, we should sleep now," Mio quickly walked towards the bed. Her best friend smiled knowingly.

* * *

Mugi rolled to her side for the umpteenth time, unable to fall asleep. It wasn't because it was uncomfortable or anything – despite how it looked, the couch was quite soft and warm. She wasn't cold either, covered by the heavy coat given by the amber-eyed girl.

_Ricchan… she always acts so brash and silly, but she is really caring. I don't care what you said that day, Ricchan, you are a nice person. You should give yourself more credit.  
_

Rolling again, to her other side, Mugi gazed at her best friend. The coat rose and fell with the girl's gentle breathing; the fact that Mio was not woken up by Mugi's movements only showed how deeply she was sleeping.

_Mio-chan never falls asleep so fast…at least, I always fall asleep before she does, and she always wakes up before me._ Mugi giggled inwardly when the black-haired girl hugged the pillow tighter. There was a peaceful, almost vulnerable expression on the girl's face. _The Mio Fanclub would've loved to take a picture right now. _Now that Mugi thought about it, this was the first time she had seen Mio-chan asleep, despite living two years together. _Wow. That's actually true. Yet Mio-chan is sound asleep right now…why is that?_

Since she didn't feel sleepy at all anyways, Mugi decided to analyze her best friend. Replaying the events from the past few weeks in her mind, the keyboardist realized that Mio-chan had actually changed a lot within such a short period. And it was all because of a certain girl.

_Ricchan…it must be because of Ricchan. Mio-chan was so cold to her at first, but after Ricchan told us about her family- Well, Mio-chan hasn't been completely nice to Ricchan, but still. Mio-chan is a girl of few words anyways so it's no surprise she doesn't initiate conversations with Ricchan. But-_

Mugi recalled the soft look in the bassist's eyes, directed at the drummer before she went to bed. _Could it be? Does Mio-chan…like Ricchan?_

A jolt of pain. Mugi frowned. She did not feel giddy at the thought of two girls together, as she would have usually. _Why? Why am I feeling this way? Why don't I like the thought of Mio-chan and Ricchan together? She's my best friend, and if Ricchan can make her smile again-_

Mugi sat up, disturbed by the persistent, unknown pain in her heart. She got up from the couch carefully and went to sit by the window, troubled.

_Am I overthinking? Other than the fact Mio-chan is not as indifferent towards Ricchan as before, there isn't any sign that Mio-chan likes Ricchan. I mean, I'm not even sure Mio-chan or Ricchan likes girls that way either. I think Mio-chan's only having trouble viewing Ricchan as a friend again. Yui-chan told me that they'd grew up together, and were always together until Ricchan's family moved away. Yui-chan said even she didn't know about the Tainakas moving away until she met Mio-chan again in high school. So that's why Mio-chan was hurt, that Ricchan disappeared without telling anyone, without leaving any means of contacting her... I haven't known Ricchan for that long, yet it feels like we've been friends for a long time already. If Ricchan were to leave suddenly, I'd feel lost too..._

The sound of a door creaking open startled Mugi out of her musings. She only managed see someone entering the bathroom and then the sound of the shower being turned on. _Ricchan?_

No more than a few minutes later, the drummer came out, rubbing her hair frustratedly with her towel. There was a dark and unfathomable look in her eyes, something that made Mugi swallow apprehensively. She approached the girl with caution.

"Ricchan-?"

Ritsu sharply turned around to face her, one hand clenched into a fist while the other gripped her shoulder, ready to attack. Mugi flinched and tried to slap away Ritsu's arm in reflex. Recognition flickered in those amber orbs as she quickly let go of the blonde. Ritsu stared at her own hand, aghast at what she almost did.

"I"m really sorry, Mugi, I-" She trailed off, sighing wearily, "I just couldn't fall asleep and- well, d-did I wake you?"

"N-no, you didn't wake me. I had trouble falling asleep too." Mugi hated the way her heart was still beating erratically. But it was the truth - for a brief moment, she had been scared of Ricchan. And she hated herself for that.

"Heh, sorry about the sofa...maybe I should've let you sleep in my room instead-"

"That's not what I meant, Ricchan. I...I was just thinking about things that's all."

"... I see."

Mugi stared pensively at Ritsu's silent form. The blonde was suddenly struck by how similar Ritsu looked compared to Mio; it wasn't their appearance, it was their expression - lost, conflicted.

"Do you want to talk, Ricchan?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you have something on your mind, Ricchan. Y-you can talk to me, you know. It's better to let it out, rather than keeping it inside." _Did I not say the same words to Mio-chan once?_

After a tense silence, the drummer shrugged. The two quietly sat down, leaning against the wall.

"Heh, did I look that obvious?" Ritsu's lips quirked, "Alright, Mugi. It was nothing big, really. I...I just had a nightmare and couldn't go back to dream land afterward."

Mugi frowned, wanting to ask the girl to elaborate more, but from her tone it was obvious she did not wish to discuss the topic any more. _I'm sure it was not just a simple nightmare, Ricchan. What did you see?_

Ritsu was staring at the ceiling while Mugi kept her gaze affixed on the floor. Out of the corner of her eyes, Mugi noticed that Mio wasn't breathing as deeply as before. _Did Mio-chan wake up...? This is a good chance. Ricchan doesn't know that Mio-chan is awake, so I'll try to ask Ricchan what I'm sure Mio-chan wants to know-_

"If you don't mind, Ricchan...will you tell me why you moved away all those years ago?" Blue met amber, and Mugi quickly averted her eyes, unable to stare at such a piercing look for too long. "I-I mean, I know it's none of my business really, I just-"

"Mugi," Ritsu interrupted the flustered blonde, smiling softly, "It's okay. I guess...I guess I will. We didn't know each other back then, so of all the people, I guess you're the only one I'd tell this to."

The keyboardist gulped, slightly embarrassed at the drummer's frank words. _I'm glad though, that Ricchan's willing to talk to me..._

Exhaling, Ritsu ran her hand through her hair while her other hand tapped her thigh restlessly. "It was around a week before graduating from elementary... when I found out. Dad was only a pretty average businessman, yet he'd seen something he shouldn't have. Even now, I still don't know what he saw. Anyways, it was because that, we had to move to a new location, under another identity."

"You mean, eye-witness protection-?"

Nodding, Ritsu continued monotonously, "Yea. I didn't really understand much at the time. All I knew was that I had to leave this town. Leave, without telling anyone where we were going. It was so hard... I had to act normal as if nothing had happened, joking around with Yui, laughing with Ui-chan and bothering Nodoka for homework. I didn't know it was so hard to try to be your usual self. Of course, Mio noticed something off about me... she had confronted me about it after awhile, but I still couldn't tell her. I trusted her of course, but my parents had sat me and Satoshi down - ah, Satoshi was my younger brother -, and told us how crucial it was that we don't tell _anyone_. And so I lied to Mio...and she believed me."

Chuckling humorlessly, Ritsu lowered her head, her long bangs covering her eyes. "Yea, she...believed me."

"Ricchan..." In Mugi's eyes, the usually tough drummer now looked painfully vulnerable.

"I still remember that day, the last day of school - Mio had wanted to tell me something and to give me something. I couldn't bear facing her - whatever she wanted to say, it would've only made it harder to leave. And so I told her that we should just celebrate our graduation with our families or something like that, and that she could just talk to me tomorrow."

Guilt wrecked Ritsu's voice. "But of course, I was gone the next day."

Mugi wanted to do something, anything to comfort the girl in front of her, but she couldn't. She had no idea what she could do to make it better. She was painfully reminded that Ritsu was just a normal girl too - a girl who could feel insecure, a girl who would want to have someone to lean on. A high-school girl who was the same age as her.

"I never apologized to Mio, you know. I still don't know what happened to her in middle school, but I guess it's probably similar to what had happened to Azusa... but unlike the case with Azusa, I wasn't there for Mio. That's why now, she is..."

"It wasn't your fault, Ricchan. Even though I understand Mio-chan's feelings, you really didn't have a choice."

"But I do!" Ritsu gritted her teeth, fists clenched. "After my family died, I could've tried to contact her. I could've come back to town even. But I was too scared. I couldn't bring myself to face Mio after I had left her like that. I didn't want to see what I was like, what I had become...and I didn't want her to hate me..." she trailed off, covering her face with her hand.

Mugi felt her own eyes burn, hearing such an agonized, raw voice from the normally cheerful girl.

After an uncomfortable silence, Ritsu chuckled dryly, "Well, it's too late for that now."

"No, Ricchan. I don't think Mio-chan hates you. I don't think she ever did. She may have been angry with you, but she could never hate you."

"How can you say that? How can you be sure? She obviously doesn't want me to be here."

Shaking her head, Mugi put her hand on top of Ritsu's._ Funny how her hands are smaller than mine...hands that can make formidable fists. Hands strong enough to break bones and play drums with power. _Mugi held Ritsu's hand gently._ Ricchan is just like Mio-chan. They're both tough on the outside but, really, they're both- _"I just know, Ricchan. She may not want you to be here at first but, like you, perhaps she didn't want you to see how much she had changed either."

"...You think so, Mugi?"

"Yup. You heard the lyrics Mio-chan wrote. I think it's her way of telling you that we should just focus on the present. She is fine with the way things are now. She must be waiting for you to tell her, waiting for you to approach her yourself, when you're ready."

"Yea...I hope you're right. But I didn't want her to see this side of me, my...the me who look for fights, because I remember how much she hated blood and all those things. Truthfully, I don't want any of you to see that side of me. I think I've told you before, Mugi - I'm not a nice person."

"Ricchan, I know that I haven't even known you for a month yet and I've only known Mio for two years, but I can say that I've seen many fights already so it's okay-"

"No Mugi. I'm different from Mio," Ritsu's voice was quiet, almost scratchy. "Maybe Mio has her moments, but she aims to dodge and finish off the opponent with as little moves as possible. She only fights because she has something to protect - she has a reason. But not me. I don't fight fair and finishing off an opponent is second priority to me. All I want, is to inflict pain on the enemy - that they have to suffer as much as possible before they are allowed to go down. I'm sure Mio does not really want to fight. Not me. I fight because I love it, I love the thrill of it, I love the fact I hurt them, that I can break their bones-"

Ritsu trailed off, laughing tersely.

Mugi gulped; yet, instead of being fearful of the girl in front of her, Mugi's heart ached for her. _It hurts, just listening to Ricchan talk about it..._

"Don't you see, Mugi? Don't you see how much of a twisted person I am?" Ritsu glanced at the blonde, "I almost _attacked_ you. If I hadn't recognize you and stop myself in time, I would've-"

"I still think you are a nice person, Ricchan," Mugi interrupted, gripping the drummer's hands to emphasize her point.

There was a desperate, bewildered glint in Ritsu's eyes. "How can you keep saying that? Even after telling you-"

"You say you're like that around your enemies, Ricchan. Are we your enemies? All I've seen is a kind and caring girl - Azusa-chan may not show it, but she really does respect you and listen to you. Yui-chan still sees you as her 'Captain', after all these years, because she knows that you are still that same childhood friend." Mugi breathes deeply, trying to keep her voice even. "As for me... well, Mio-chan and I...well, we're happy that you are here."

"Mugi..." Ritsu scratched the back of her head, seemingly embarrassed. Mugi had to fight back her blush.

"Heh. Yea, I sure do hope that she's at least fine with me being here. I mean, on that day, when I saw her again for the first time in five years, I was too surprised...so surprised that I treated her the way I'd treat ...an enemy. I really regret it...the way I'd reacted. Heh, there were many moments I wasn't really sure how to act around her - yea I still teased her and stuff but when we were alone, I didn't know what to do. The way she treated me was definitely new, something I had never expected from Mio, so I played along. It was fun sparring with her, but of course, I could never fight her. It wasn't because I don't respect her skills or anything...I just couldn't bring myself to fight her. Remember that day when we first went to Max Burger together, Mugi? It was amazing, fighting back to back with her, as a team."

Mugi smiled at the characteristic grin emerging on Ritsu's face. "I mean, yea, the great Ritsu-sama had never lost a fight before, but fighting with her by my side...it was as if I've become invincible."

Running her hand through her bangs, the drummer stood up abruptly, chuckling, "Heh that's kinda embarrassing to say aloud. Well, you were right, Mugi. I really feel better now, talking to someone. What you've told me... it meant a lot to me. I just thought...I wasn't sure- I thought Mio hated me-" Her voice broke off. She cleared her throat again, "I wish things could have been different, that I never had to leave Mio... Your words really helped me, Mugi. Thanks!"

"You're welcome, Ricchan. I'm glad I could be of some help."

Ritsu stared at the blonde for awhile, making the latter really uneasy under such thoughtful, intense gaze. "Ano, is there something on my face?" _D-don't look at me like that, Ricchan..._

"Huh? It's nothing," the girl waved her hands sheepishly, "Well, I'm off for a walk outside - I always do this after showering. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Well then, good night, Mugi."

"Good night, Ricchan."

Mugi waited until the drummer was out of the door before approaching the sofa bed. She sat down slowly, glancing at her best friend's still form.

"Mio-chan?"

No reply, but Mugi wasn't expecting any in the first place. She sat there patiently, until the black-haired girl finally moved. Mio sat up holding the pillow, her head buried in it.

"I take it you've heard everything, right, Mio-chan?" Mugi said gently.

Mio let out a shuddering breath, finally lowering the pillow and revealing a large, dark spot on it. Mugi's eyes widened, seeing her best friend's wet cheeks and trembling form. It was as if Mio-chan was trying to hold back her tears, trying not to cry aloud by biting her own lips.

Mugi's throat ached and her eyes burned again. She reached out and wrapped her arms around the silent girl, who rested her head on the former's shoulder.

The usually emotionless girl quivered in silent sobs, her voice muffled. Mugi stroked her hair soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"...Arigatou, Mugi."

_You're my best friend, Mio-chan. I can't fight by your side or share your burdens... this is the least I can do._ "You're welcome."

* * *

"So, you called me? I might've been sleeping, you know."

"Even if you were, I'd wake you up anyways."

"You're so cold, Sawa-chan~"

"Hmmf! Be grateful I'm doing this for you! In return, I've made some new costumes-"

"What! You can't expect us to wear that! Mio would kill me!"

Silence. Chuckles.

"...I was really surprised, the day you came to my class. I didn't think your 'important person' is our very own ice queen Mio-chan."

"How was I supposed to know you're a teacher now, Sawa-chan. God it was hard to pretend I don't know you... well, you're really different from before. Heh, I mean you're the only one who'd ever fought me to a draw yet now you have a costume fetish-"

"Shhhh! Stop talking about that so loud. I have an image to keep, you brat."

"Aw come on. It's only thanks to that you have some connections with the police - I still don't know how you became buddies with some of them."

"Well, didn't I tell you Inspector Kawaguchi and I go way back? That's how I am able to pass you some information. Be grateful, brat."

"Whatever~ Now, tell me why you called me out, in the middle of the night."

"There have been suspicious activities in the city, Ricchan. There may be people after you, and I'm not talking about those lame punks you fought the other day."

"Tsk. Like that's gonna make me back down, Sawa-chan. You know why I came back to this town."

"I know that. But you've always been so reckless! You need to be more careful-"

"I will! But you can't expect me to sit still when I'm so close! It's been four years, I can't wait anymore. The person who killed my family is here, in this town!"

"Which is more the reason you should be careful. That same person may be after you-"

"Bring it on. I've sacrificed so much already - I've got nothing to lose."

* * *

**A/N: **Dialogue heavy? This isn't really Ritsu's POV...but at least some insights to her past. I hope I did an acceptable job on Mugi and Ritsu's conversation. Sorry to disappoint those of you who want more action...

Once again, thank you for reading! I'll definitely try to update as soon as possible. As said above, the next chapter should be up next week...

Criticisms, flames, or any feedback is welcome!

Background information:

Yamanaka Sawako's friend Kawaguchi Norimi was the police who had handled the Tainakas' case. (Norimi is Death Devil's guitarist from the anime, and she appeared in ep10)

Sawa-chan was basically like a guardian/older sister to Ritsu until the latter graduated middle school.

Like canon, Yui and Ui's parents are away a lot, but with a sister like Ui and neighbor like Nodoka, Yui is well-taken care of.

As far as I know, there is no witness protection program in Japan (not by the government anyway). Feel free to tell me otherwise though because I could be wrong. So whatever is written about this program is based on the system at where I live, which is Canada.

And I have recently learned the differences between eagle and hawk. So, correction: 'Taka' means **hawk**, not eagle (which is 'washi'). (*hides face in shame* here's proof of my bad english...even though hawk and eagle are really similar *hides face again*) I used to think washi's english equivalent is kestrel...but that's a different matter. But it's too late to fix it - I will edit it once this fanfic is finished.


	7. Interlude 1 Mezasei Happi 100

**A/N:** Thank you for all your supports! I had some trouble juggling school and my part-time job. Sorry for the late update.

The last chapter is actually the end of first arc, I forgot to mention that... The story has reached its first 'rest point'. Basically it's like an interlude, but it's still relevant to the plot. Think of it as chapter 6.5 even.

This is mostly written in Ritsu's POV. I've re-written it a few times and decided it was best to use first-person for some of the parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on. ep24 is Q口Q

* * *

_Everyday's sunny; if you're with me it'll be sunny_

_I want to be that kind of person, HAPPY is my aim_

_A policy that I can't give up, 100%!_

**Interlude 1– Mezasei Happi 100%**

It was an ordinary, typical day at the playground. I was running around the sand box, trying to build a sand castle with only my hands. Dad took Mom to the hospital earlier this morning, something about me becoming an older sister. I wasn't really listening then – I was only excited at the prospect of spending the whole day at the playground, and anything else was of no importance. I thought of playing with the other kids, but I always got bored easily so I'd rather spend my time on building a cool castle, so Mom and Dad would praise me later when they come to pick me up. I completely ignored the adult who my parents asked to watch over me.

It was an ordinary, typical day when I first met Akiyama Mio.

Proud of my own handiwork, I just sat there, admiring the tall sand castle I'd built. It was the best one yet. The front was pretty detailed, having spent most of the afternoon trying to make it look cool, but I didn't have time to decorate the back. When I walked to the back, I did not expect to find a girl sitting there, sleeping against my castle. I had no idea how long she had been there, so immersed I was with my work.

My memory of that day was not as clear as I'd hoped it would be, as I was only four, but this particular image never left my mind.

A black-haired princess sleeping so soundly and cutely against the castle I had built.

Ever since then, I would always look for her at the playground. And when I did, I'd always invite her to play in the sandbox with me. She was so shy, so timid that I would be the only one talking. Gradually though, she seemed to have gotten used to my presence. Perhaps it was the fact I monopolized the sandbox - she seemed to like to stay in this small area; she disliked being around many strangers, even kids our own age.

So within this private area that belonged to just the two of us, she would either help me build my castles or read her books. She was especially fond of fairy tales, which I found pretty boring. But when she suggested that we play as the characters from the books, I became very interested. A knight! Unlike those lame princes who always showed up the last second, knights were the one who slew the dragons and actually protected the princess!

And so, at my insistence, I would always play the knight and she the princess. I would fight off the evil monsters (the other children who try to steal our sandbox). I would claim that no one can ever harm the princess of my castle, that as her knight, I will protect her.

I'd thought it was only a whimsical, silly notion, that I would be so protective of her and consider her my princess. The image and feelings of that day remained dormant in the back of my mind throughout kindergarten and the beginning of elementary school.

To me, Mio was a constant companion, a silent companion who was always beside me yet did not do much. Strictly speaking, I think I was closer to Yui; we always goofed around, me pranking other people while she followed my examples. Mio disapproved of my actions, yet she always stayed close to me – or rather, I stayed close to her. I guess it was because I was so used to the black-haired girl's presence that I needed her near me to feel normal.

Of course, Mio was so fun to tease; watching her reactions was probably the most entertaining thing to do, that is, if I ignored the pain that came with it. Mio would always remain her shy self until I'd teased her to a point where she pretty much just exploded and hit me on the head. And strangely, I rejoiced at that – not that I liked the pain or anything (because despite her appearance, Mio hit hard), but because I was the only person she would show this side of her personality to.

It was my privilege, mine only, and I loved it. It meant that I was the only who knew the real Mio. She would either hit me or cling to me – as if I was the only person she could rely on. It made me feel useful and proud.

My image of her as a 'princess I had to protect' re-emerged during a class play. Mio had written an award-winning story, and so our teacher had decided to use it for our class play in the cultural festival. As the author of the story, Mio was voted for the princess in spite of her protests. I had immediately volunteered to be the cool knight who slew the dragon. I'd thought protecting Mio from the dragon was my job and that was it.

I was wrong though. A boy who loved to tease Mio (even in my presence) was elected to be the prince. At the end, Mio was supposed to give him a kiss on the cheek. She was obviously reluctant of course, but the boy had insisted that we followed the original plot. As the creator of the story, Mio couldn't really object for too long. And as the knight, a lowly knight, there was nothing I could do.

It was the first time I'd felt so helpless. Prince and princess were supposed to be together; all the knight could do was watch over them and fight for them, nothing more and nothing less.

The knight cannot give the princess happiness.

During the practice, however, I could no longer control myself. When the prince was supposed to marry the princess, I had interrupted the wedding and pulled the princess to me, claiming that she was mine. "I don't care about the story line! The great Ritsu will make anything possible!" I remembered yelling that. It didn't seem embarrassing at all at the time, for all I could see was Mio's unhappy face and her pleading eyes. It was my job to protect her damn it, and I swore I'd protect from anything.

The entire class, even the teacher, thought it was funny and cute, and so in the end they'd changed the plot. Even the 'prince' later agreed that it was better this way.

Mio was mortified of course, but then she had laughed.

It was the first time I saw her laughs from a different perspective. If I could always make her laugh, make her smile, it would mean I was successful at protecting her, from anything that made her unhappy.

I took an oath then. I would be a cheerful person, always smiling and laughing and creating the happy atmosphere that would make Mio do the same too.

* * *

I'd always hated the playground. I hated not being around my mommy and daddy. Why would they leave me alone with all those scary kids? They did nothing but make fun of me! They didn't ever leave me alone, no matter how much I tried to avoid them. All I wanted to do was to read my picture books, yet those mean kids would just take away my books and made me chase after them.

One day I got really tired of the whole thing. I approached the sandbox, noticing a really huge castle, tall enough to hide me. I had decided then, that this place could be my secret spot where I can finally read in peace. With no one bothering me, I gradually fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes again, it was already near evening. The playground was really quiet, no noise, nothing. I was terrified. There was no one except for a few adults sitting on the park bench, reading newspapers. I got up fearfully with tears swimming in my eyes.

It was then I met Tainaka Ritsu for the first time.

She was energetic and loud, bouncing around me excitedly. I was only four then, so I did not really remember what she was saying. But I did recall what she did next - she had sat down next to me and smiled, a smile that didn't make the empty playground so scary anymore. She did not chase me out of her sandbox.

After that, I would always go to the sandbox whenever Mommy and Daddy didn't have time to take care of me and left me at the park. Ricchan would always be there, waiting for me. She would either make a large castle for me to hide behind, or she would chat to me and tease me. I didn't like that too much, but she never did anything mean to me, and she never tried to force me to talk. I must have gotten used to her presence – when she was around, the other kids would not bother me, because she would fight them off, claiming she was my knight or something.

If I could stay close to her and be protected from those mean kids, I would not mind having such a talkative knight.

Time had gone by fast. Kids still liked to pick on me, in kindergarten and even in elementary school still. But Ricchan would always protect me. She was always by my side, giving me the courage to talk to some of the other kids. It was thanks to her I was able to become friends with Yui and Nodoka and later, Ui-chan. At first, I was jealous of the closeness between Ricchan and Yui, but then I realized Ricchan had always included me in their games. Sure, I didn't really like the way they prank people, but she never ignored me and left me out of the loop.

Ricchan still loved teasing me though; she would always comment on something that would gain the attention of the entire class, such as my test scores. I disliked being the center of attention, but I could never stay mad at Ricchan for too long – teases or not, they were always compliments and were never meant to make fun of me.

Yet there was another thing I really disliked - her tendency to scare me with ghost stories. She knew how terrified I would get, yet she still did it. Sometimes I would hit her, trying to make her stop. She was the only one I dared to hit though, because I knew she would not hit back or get angry with me.

If she could stay by my side and be friends with me still, I would not mind being teased by her.

One day, after being selected the most embarrassing role for the class play, I was aghast to see that mean boy voted as the prince. He was not like Ricchan at all – he would pull my hair, laugh at me or make some cruel jokes whenever Ricchan was not with me. I did not want him to be my prince, but Ricchan had already volunteered to be the knight.

I'd almost cried then, during the kiss scene. It was only a kiss on the cheek, but the very thought made me nauseous and dizzy. After all, why would I kiss someone I didn't like, someone who was unkind to me?

Yet Ricchan had saved me again. She'd yelled, in front of the whole class, that I was her princess and no one would touch me. My face was so red, and got even redder when the class burst out into laughter. But looking at Ricchan's determined, serious amber eyes, I couldn't help but laugh.

If we could stay together and smile and laugh every day, I would not mind being her princess.

0-0

"Ritsu, are you sure you are ok?"

Mio gently put the headband back on after putting gauze on her friend's forehead.

Grinning, Ritsu stood up from the stool, pumping her fist into the air. "Of course I'm ok! A scratch on the forehead and a scrape to the knee are nothing to the great Ritsu!"

_That's not what I'm talking about, you idiot. You've been really weird for a week already… is it because we're graduating? Is it because you're sad that Yui and Nodoka are going to that private school? No, it can't be…no matter what it is, for you to be so distracted… I mean, you got hit by the ball and fell! You, the captain of our soccer team and during the graduation match too! What's going on, Ritsu?_

Seeing no response from the black haired girl, Ritsu smiled mischievously, "Oh yea, they say after sunset, the vengeful spirit of the infirmary room will-"

The girl stumbled and fell from the force of her friend's sudden hug. Mio hugged Ritsu close, trembling and mumbling to herself._ Baka baka why do you always do this! It's not funny!  
_

Then a recent memory flashed in her mind - Ritsu giving her a victory sign after scoring the decisive goal during the district final. Mio blushed, remembering how fast her heart pounded that day. _What are you doing to me, Ritsu? Making me react this way? _She unconsciously wrapped her arms around the girl tighter._  
_

Ritsu was oblivious to the black-haired girl's plight; she only rolled her eyes and patted Mio's head.

"Ok ok, don't cry. Let's just get out of here ok? I want to see if my team won, even without the great Ritsu. That, and you're kinda heavy-"

A pained yell echoed in the empty hallway.

0-0

"Uuaa, I'll miss you so much, Ricchan!"

Yui wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck, almost suffocating the latter if it weren't for Nodoka's timely intervention.

Once off Ritsu, Yui went to her next target. "Mio-chan! I'll miss you too!"

Mio and Ritsu smiled exasperatedly at their friends. The air-headed, warm and lovable Hirasawa Yui. The voice of reason, the parent-figure of their group Manabe Nodoka. _Yea, I really will miss them_.

The bespectacled girl shook their hands, "Please take care, Ritsu, Mio."

"Yea, you too, Nodoka! Take care of Yui for us will ya? Ui-chan won't be joining you guys for another year after all," Ritsu grinned, patting the girl's shoulder.

After a long and tearful farewell, Ritsu and Mio finally walked back to their houses. The two didn't really live that close to each other, but Ritsu would always make the extra effort of walking with Mio to the latter's house. The amber-eyed girl was uncharacteristically quiet, but Mio had brushed it off as being sad about Yui and Nodoka leaving.

Or, rather, Mio was too deep in thought to really notice anything around her. She did not know when it began, really, but she knew what she felt about Ritsu was different than what she felt about Yui, Nodoka and other people. Mio did not really understand what this feeling was – all she knew it was nothing like she'd ever felt before.

She felt like she needed to be around Ritsu, otherwise the day would just feel weird, like something was missing. The day would feel a lot colder and unfamiliar somehow, and Mio had reached the conclusion that it had something to do with her strange emotion. Ritsu was like the sun to her, always so warm and happy; she had never failed to cheer her up. Even with all her stupid ghost stories and jokes, she had always managed to put a smile on Mio's face. Though brash and goofy, Ritsu was always honest and serious about whatever she did; she was caring and more observant than she let on, like walking Mio back to her house knowing the black-haired girl hated walking alone.

Mio had been thinking about this for quite a long time, and after their graduation today, she had finally decided to talk to Ritsu, hoping her friend would not tease her about it.

_I'll give this to her first. Then I'll comment on something, seeing how she will react. Yes, that's what I'll do_. Mio could feel the weight of the photo album in her backpack, the album filled with just pictures of herself and Ritsu.

Taking a deep breath, the black-haired girl called her friend's name with all the courage she could muster.

Ritsu stopped walking, but she didn't turn around.

"Ne, Mio?"

Mio swallowed the words she was going to say at the sound of the familiar cheerful voice.

"I think my family's taking me somewhere for dinner tonight, for the celebration and all you know? I just realized the time, and I'm late already! I gotta run, so I can't walk you back to your house k?"

"O-oh sure, ok! We're almost there anyways, I'll be fine."

Ritsu turned around abruptly, staring at her with serious amber eyes.

"W-what? What are you looking at?" Mio fidgeted nervously, hoping her friend wasn't going to say 'there's something behind you!' She really wasn't in the mood for those jokes.

"…you sure you'll be fine?" Ritsu's voice sounded really weird, all cheerfulness lost.

"Of course I'll be fine. I mean we are both twelve already! Don't treat me like a kid-" Mio blushed as Ritsu suddenly threw her arms around her. It wasn't the first time the shorter girl had hugged her, but today Mio's heart pounded oddly fast, and she was sure her face was beet red. _What's going on? She hugs me spontaneously, it's nothing new, but …why isn't she saying anything?_

Mio relaxed into her embrace in spite of herself. There was always something about Ritsu's hugs that made her feel safe and warm. She could feel her heartbeat, and she was sure the other girl could too.

"I can't believe we've graduated elementary Mio."

"What, did you think you were going to get held back a year or something?" Mio chortled, uncertain why Ritsu was walking about the graduation as if it was unbelievable.

"Nah. It just feels surreal to me. Time…passed by so fast."

"Ritsu-?"

"Oh yea, gotta run…bye, Mio," Ritsu let her go hurriedly. She turned and ran away, without looking back.

Mio was left standing there rather foolishly. Perhaps it was her imagination, but Ritsu's eyes had lost their usual spark. Shaking her head, Mio headed towards her house_. I'll just talk to her tomorrow – it's better this way, actually. I can organize the photo album more, and try to figure out my thoughts._

She smiled softly. Her body was still warm from Ritsu's hug.

_I'll definitely figure out what those feelings meant._

But when Mio walked to the Tainaka household the next day, there was no one there.

No name plate, nothing.

Empty.

Devoid of a certain amber-eyed girl.

The photo album dropped from her numb hands, landing with a heart-piercing thud.

* * *

Pain. Anger. Helplessness. The storm of emotions made me agitated and lost. All I wanted to do was lash out at someone, hoping someone could take the blunt of my despair.

It was like a quagmire - the more I struggle, the more I get pulled under, submerged in darkness.

There was literally nothing to live for anymore. My family was gone – no more of Dad's hearty laughs, Mom's delicious cooking and Satoshi's cheeky remarks. Nothing. Why was I the only one alive?

I often went on long rides around the city, on my father's motorbike. I'd modified it, or rather, completely re-constructed it with help from some of my friends so that it had the maximum speed. I always went over the speed limit, half-enjoying the sensation of the wind as if I'd left everything behind, and half trying to seek an end to everything. If a mere car accident took away my family, it should not be that hard for me to find them the same way, right? Yet, despite my suicidal stunts, I still remained alive. Miraculous, wasn't it? Was there something preventing me from joining my family? Was there something else I need to do? And so I gave up using biking as an outlet - there must be something else. There must be some other way to vent out my feelings...and to make me feel again.

That was why I looked for fights every day. The thrill of the battle and all that bloodshed made me feel alive – by putting my own life on the line, I gained the temporary aim of survival. Fleeting, yes, but the goal was there. To win. To emerge victorious. By concentrating my thoughts on this alone, I would not think about anything else, or feel anything else. School, the bustling streets and the people inhabited in this busy city – they meant absolutely nothing to me. I took great joy in hurting other people, hurting them so that they can get a taste of how I felt. Misery really did love company, did it not? Fighting not just to win, but also fighting for the sake of inflicting pain other people who were just as pathetic as I was.

It was during one of these fights I met Nakano Azusa, a small girl with achingly familiar long black-hair. A fragment from the past. An important, precious memory. When I saw the knife, my body just reacted. I was the knight right? I was supposed to protect her, right?

After confirming again that this girl was someone I'd never met before, I was about to leave when the girl stopped me. It was only then I noticed I was injured – usually I didn't feel any wounds until long after fights. I'd become accustomed to ignoring the pain or, rather, I was so numb that I could no longer feel the pain.

And I realized something else. The headband was gone. My one last link back to a time filled with warmth and laughter. Cold, relentless darkness gripped me again, more vengeful than ever.

But Nakano and her guitar had proven to be salvation for me. She made me remember something I had long forgotten. A promise. Sure I'd lost an irreplaceable gift, but I'd regained something even more – my passion for music. It was as if someone had thrown a rope for me to grab on, an escape route.

Seeing the tiny girl's messy appearance and hearing her stories, my protective instinct was back, for Nakano resembled a certain girl so much. Sometimes, however, I felt that it was unfair to Nakano. After all, I was only using her to fill the void where my family, especially Satoshi, had been. A cheeky brat who actually did care about me, just like my little brother. Sure Nakano did not get bullied anymore, but she got associated with me. She got involved with me, which meant at one point she'd have to fight in order to protect herself. And so I taught her how to fight; not wanting to feel indebted, she'd asked her parents' friend to teach me drums.

Drums. My new medium for conveying my feelings. An anchor that kept me from straying.

It was as if I have a reason to live for again. The days were no longer like those monochrome movies I'd watched passively. There were colors in my sight once again; sure, they were no longer the vibrant colors from long ago, but at least it was something, something that would not make my eyes hurt to look at.

And there was something else. Nakano always smiled whenever she played her guitar, and smiled even more so whenever I sat on the rooftop and listened to her play. She told me that music was supposed to make people happy. Her words had struck a long forgotten chord in my heart.

Did I not make a promise to make someone happy and smile, long ago?

Did I not make a promise to form a band with that same person?

It was then I made another promise. The new purpose in my life was to find out the real circumstances behind my family's death. And after everything ended, I would go back to that town. She may have forgotten me, she may be furious with me, she may even hate me – but it was a promise, and I do not break promises.

Even if she no longer smiled, I will make her laugh, as she used to.

Her melodious, lilting laughs.

* * *

Ritsu rammed her knee into the thug's stomach. He choked and collapsed, and she struck the side of his neck almost lazily.

The thugs were all on the ground, all injured and disabled. _The numbers were disadvantageous, sure, but these juveniles had no real experience in fighting. Obviously they don't know the meaning of street-brawls. And how pathetic they were, crowding around one girl? I mean, I know I don't fight fair and all, but I'd never attack a bystander._

She smirked at the sight of a thug, whose nose was bleeding all over the place like a broken faucet. _Once you've decided to fight me, you gotta be prepared of the consequences. I don't ever fight half-assed. Ugh, it's kinda hard to fight at full power, wearing this stupid skirt...that's it, I'm wearing shorts beneath tomorrow.  
_

"Hey, can you tell me if this is Sakuragaoka?" Ritsu turned around to ask the blonde girl, who was still shell-shocked.

"Y-yes…this is Sakuragaoka, all-female high school," she sounded breathless, as if she could not believe what had just happened.

Ritsu grinned; how she enjoyed the look of disbelief on people's faces after her fights. Hm. Blond hair and blue eyes. Very pretty. _You don't see that every day. Is she a foreigner or something? She looks like one of those foreign dolls, or those princesses from fairytale-_

Princess. Ritsu scratched the back of her head, uncertain why that particular word bothered her so much. After thanking the girl, Ritsu decided to go to Onigaoka next. Sawa-chan had told her that the gang leader of this town goes to this school, so Ritsu wanted to 'greet' them...and maybe gather some information. All she could do was to hope that she would not run into a certain childhood friend before everything was over.

She parked her bike inconspicuously and then walked towards the school gate. Perhaps it was her own instinct, Ritsu sensed a fight happening and chose to observe instead of intervening. It wasn't any of her business anyways, but something had caught her attention.

A girl wearing purple hoodie was fighting against four thugs in a way she had never seen before. It appeared to be the kickboxing style, yet it was also unique in its own right.

Ritsu saw herself as a street brawler, using any tactic that suits the situation and that having a strong offense was the most important aspect. She would try to injure the opponent with all her strength, scoring hits whenever she could – she would even let herself get hit just to land a painful punch on the opponent. The results of her fights were usually bloody and excessive.

But this girl made fighting look like art, a beautiful yet lethal dance. The girl prioritized avoiding hits while planning her next moves at the same time. None of her moves were unnecessary – there was always a purpose behind each step, each dodge. With a precise, brutal kick, she swiftly knocked out two thugs.

Ritsu couldn't help but stare at the display of overwhelming skills. It was difficult to gain her respect and admiral, yet this stranger had done so in a few seemingly-simple kicks.

Then the last remaining guy managed to make the girl use her hands, to block the attack. Ritsu smirked when the girl twisted his leg, making him cry in pain. _So, she can fight with her hands too. Interesting. I'd like to challenge her to a fight. Let's see how she responds._ Ritsu clapped her hands, half-heartedly thanking the girl for the entertaining performance.

"You've got some skills. Although that bit with the paint might be a bit of overkill- the guy was ready to shit his pants, heh."

The girl had turned around sharply. _Did she not know I was here? Well, I am pretty stealthy after all._

"Ritsu…"

"Huh? How'd you know my name?"

Ritsu blinked. She couldn't see the other girl's face, for her hoodie was shading most of her face. Her voice was soft yet deep, and with her tall stature, it gave her a mature, dangerous appearance. Ritsu briefly scanned her memory but could not find a match.

The girl ignored her question and walked past her without another word.

Then a sudden gale blew back the hoodie. Ritsu honestly thought she had a heart attack then.

That long, raven hair and grey irises. It had to be. It was her. Akiyama Mio, the very person she did not want to encounter during her search in this town.

"Mio…?" Ritsu could only gape at Mio in disbelief. The fighter she had admired just a few moments ago was her childhood friend. Mio, the girl who cried during scary movies; Mio, the girl who hid behind her whenever guys tried to pick on her; Mio, the girl who used to be so expressive and gentle.

Mio, the girl who had just defeated four thugs in deadly efficiency.

Ritsu simply could not connect the two different Mios. It was too much. The taller girl was ignoring her again, and was about to continue walking away.

Before she could control herself, Ritsu blurted out. "You've changed, Mio. I almost couldn't recognize you at first."

She was only trying to gain the other girl's attention, and gained she did. Mio approached her in a way that meant to intimidate other people. If she weren't an experienced fighter, Ritsu would have at least felt uneasy under those smoldering grey orbs.

"Is that all you can say, after disappearing so suddenly?"

Hearing such an unfamiliar, bitter tone from Mio, Ritsu felt her walls formed in automatic defense. She stared into Mio's eyes, suppressing a shiver at what she saw. Anger, pain, darkness. Something that she was so used to seeing whenever she looked into a mirror. She slipped into her fighting persona without realizing it, with her face blank and her voice even, betraying absolutely nothing.

"There was nothing I could do about it. It was because of-" Jolt of pain. "-my father's job, remember?"

What Ritsu did not expect was Mio's reaction; the black-haired girl gripped her collar so suddenly that Ritsu could not even process the action. She was too shocked, so shocked that she almost lost control of her own expression. She felt…numb, empty.

"Nothing you could do about it huh. Why didn't you try to contact me, not even once?"

It physically hurt Ritsu to hear Mio's dark voice. The kind of voice that should not exist, at least not from the girl who used to only raise her voice when she was teased too much. _What happened to you Mio? What did people do to you? Why are you like this?_

Guilt. Overwhelming, suffocating guilt._ I should have contacted her…I had practically abandoned her. It was my fault. I had sworn to protect her yet…_

"A lot of things had happened," Ritsu managed to say, silently thanking her own indifferent voice. She did not want to let her emotions show yet. Not yet. She needed to try to process this whole situation first. Her body felt so numb that her hands were still in her pockets, unable to remove Mio's hand from her collar.

Mio scoffed, pushing Ritsu away. Again, Ritsu had to swallow her surprise at Mio's action. The two locked their gaze again, making Ritsu feel even hollower than before. Mio brushed past her wordlessly, snapping her out of her daze.

Ritsu stared after her childhood friend sadly. She could not bring herself to follow the black-haired girl.

This was too much.

Too much.

She got back to her apartment on auto-pilot. She lied on the futon, restless and bewildered. She simply couldn't understand.

_Why why why why why did this happen why are you like this Mio what happened to you why is this happening why couldn't I do anything why did this have to happen-_

Ritsu sat up, panting. The sense of helplessness was making it hard to breathe; cold sweat dripped down her cheek as she fought against hyperventilation. This same feeling of despair, of the lack of ability to control reality was the same as the time she found out about her family's death.

One simple phone call, and her world was shattered. And now, one chance encounter, and her world was thrown into turmoil once again.

_It was the same. Ever after all these years, I still couldn't do a thing. I still couldn't do a single goddamn thing!_

She opened the storage room door loudly, comforted by the sight of her drums. She began banging on the instrument, conveying all her emotions on it. She'd worry about the neighbor's complaints later. For now, she needed to immerse herself in music, to make herself forget, at least temporarily.

_Music is supposed to make people happy, Ritsu-senpai._

The drummer stopped her movement. Nakano's words reminded her the other promises she had made. Promises she intended to keep this time.

Exhaling, she smiled weakly. _Even though I haven't found my family's killer yet…but I will make you smile again, Mio. I don't know what'd happened to you after I'd moved, but I swear I will find out. You may be a strong, capable fighter now, but I'll still protect you all the same. No matter how much you've changed, I'll still try to treat you the same way I did. I believe you've learned how to play the bass. Wait for me a little bit longer, Mio, we'll form a band as I had promised all those years ago._

_And maybe, just maybe…you will smile again._

* * *

"Ricchan! RICCHAN! We've come to visit~"

Ritsu groaned as Yui plopped down right on top of her and then yanked away her blanket.

Knowing it was futile to resist, the amber-eyed girl sat up blearily, stretching.

"It's a friggin' Saturday, Yui, what do you want?" Even though she was annoyed by the wake-up call, Ritsu couldn't help but smile when Yui slung an arm around her shoulder and the other arm around Azusa's waist, making the kouhai sputter in embarrassment.

"We're keeping you company of course! Ui made delicious bento boxes for everyone! Don't tell me you don't want to eat them?"

Ever since the band's visit to Ritsu apartment, her life had changed rather drastically. The Hirasawa sisters would come by almost every weekend and stay over since Ritsu refused to impose on their household. Nodoka, after hearing about her situation, had gone through the rent contract and complained to the owner about heaters - so now, the rooms were actually warm. Ritsu also found five sleeping bags and many towels in her apartment one day, just out of the blue.

And that her key was mysteriously copied and distributed to the whole band; she suspected a certain blonde had something to do with it (_where's my privacy?_ Ritsu thought exasperatedly). Azusa would also swing by every now and then, stocking up her fridge and claiming 'you're just as troublesome as Yui-senpai'.

Really, her unit was too cramped for the whole band. But she knew that the warmth surrounding her had nothing to do with the heaters.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Ritsu was confused when Yui burst out into laughter after staring at her face.

Azusa was holding her stomach, giggling; even Mugi was laughing.

"Y-your face… you…" Yui managed to gasp out. She glanced at the bemused drummer and collapsed in fits again.

Mugi helpfully gave her a mirror so she could check out the problem. Ritsu's hair was pretty much spiked up in every direction – it looked like a lion's mane even. There were rather funky-looking imprints on her face. And there were drool marks.

Her eye twitched; so she had fallen asleep holding her drumsticks and without blow drying her hair, big deal. And it was raining again, so blame the humidity!

She was about to complain and gave Yui a piece of her mind when she noticed something.

Mio was trying hard to hide it by covering her mouth, but it was unmistakable - Mio was laughing too.

_She laughed._

Ritsu beamed.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! If not...um, well, next chapter is chapter 7, beginning of arc 2...? I'll still try my best to update asap!

I don't know why but I feel really weird writing 'princess' because in my head it was 'hime'... These two words gave me very different imagery...hmm. And of course, the fighting part was from chapter2, this time in Ritsu's perspective.

Again, any feedback, suggestion is welcome! (complaints are fine too...)

Background information:

Ritsu was told that her family died in a car accident. Thanks to Sawako's friend, Ritsu knows this isn't true.

Random drabble: One of K-on's new songs is 'Winter Days'...*faints* And the main purpose of Tenshi ni fureta yo is to make people cry...


	8. Chapter 7 Fuwa Fuwa Time

**A/N:** Finally, chapter 7! Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all your supports which make this possible! It really made me teary reading all the encouragements...

Personally I'm happy that the story has reached this point - I've been looking forward to writing arc 2!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own K-ON. If I do there would be season 3. Bring on the three exclamation marks _now_!

* * *

_Whenever I look at you, my heart throbs wildly_

_This shaky feeling is fluffy like marshmallow_

_You're always so hardworking, you never notice me_

_Watching your face so intently_

_And only in my dreams can we ever_

_Get close to each other_

_Ah, God please_

_Grant us some Dreamy Time, just the two of us together_

**Chapter 7 – Fuwa Fuwa Time**

The smashing of drums and the steady tone of the bass echoed in the warehouse, joined by the soothing melody of the keyboard, and finally completed with the soul-searing cries of the guitars.

The band was practicing for their upcoming concert before the Christmas break– a short concert that was arranged by their advisor and the student council president.

Sawako-sensei had made many questionable outifts for them, and so she decided to use the concert as a legitimate excuse to make them wear those costumes; Nodoka, in order to appease the ever-growing Mio fanclub, had finally given in and asked the band to perform before Xmas break.

Yui agreed immediately, excited by the prospect of ending the first term with a bang. Mugi was also very excited, for she had only ever had piano recitals – a concert with her dearest friends was an entirely different matter. Azusa was a bit reluctant at first, but Ui (with her gentle coaxing) and Jun (with her brilliant reverse-psychology tactic) had managed to convince her. Mio did not mind the concert, for she was getting tired of the fanclub's pestering and if the concert can quiet the fans down, she had no objections.

The light music club president was the happiest of them all, promising that it will be an unforgettable concert for sure. She was actually the one who suggested that they all practice before and after school, much to her fellow slacker, Yui's surprise.

Yet recently, with the way Ritsu was acting, it was as if she did not really care about the concert at all.

"Ok, so let me confirm with you again. The songs you have so far are – _Gohan wa Okazu_, _Let's Go_, _Come with Me, Cagayake Girls_, and _No, Thank you_?" Nodoka had her clipboard ready.

"Huh? Oh yea, that's right. We've got five songs," Ritsu blinked, as if just realizing she was in the warehouse.

_Just what is on your mind, baka Ritsu?_ Mio stared at the girl, feeling rather irritated. She had been working on the lyrics every night – editing and crossing out many lines, trying to make them suitable for a certain airhead. Unlike the only song Mio was singing, the other four songs Yui had to sing needed to be more light-hearted.

Tired and grumpy, Mio tended to be harsher towards a certain drummer whenever the latter decided to daydream.

Even now, Mio was still unsure how to act around her childhood friend, especially after that heart-wrenching conversation she'd overheard. A conversation she was not supposed to hear. As a girl who valued privacy more than anything, Mio always felt guilty whenever she recalled Ritsu's sad voice. Thus, Mio had to act like she did not know anything. It was getting harder and harder to do so, yet at the same time it was easier to pretend she knew nothing. It was simpler that way, even though Mio knew she was only running away from whatever she was feeling.

Every time she closed her eyes, she would see her younger self, standing beside a young Ritsu, laughing without a worry in the world. Yet, at the same time, she would see her younger self, standing in front of the vacant residence where the Tainakas once lived, with the photo album on ground. Even though Mio now understood Ritsu's reason for moving away, some things cannot be erased so easily. Mio hated herself for her own stubborn mind.

And so she tried so hard to suppress her darkness, to prevent it from ruining the fragile, rebuilt bond between her and Ritsu.

Every day was peaceful, in a way; Ritsu and Yui would joke around, with Mugi laughing on the side and Mio trying to ignore them but never succeeded. Ritsu would tease her and make fun of her, and Mio would hit the drummer, displaying more and more of her repressed emotions. Yui, Mugi and Azusa would always watch their exchange with smiles on their faces. Surrounded by this light-hearted atmosphere, Mio found herself smiling more often - it was familiar, so achingly familiar that it felt like she was transported back in time.

Sometimes, she felt as if they were in some other parallel universe - A world where no gangs were involved, and she and Ritsu had grew up together, went to the same middle and high school. But this impossible, silly notion vanished from her mind just as fleetingly as it came.

For the past few days, Ritsu had been rather subdued, as if disappointed at something. The other members were wise enough not to mention anything, but they were all worried for their normally energetic drummer. Ritsu seemed distant, with her thoughts always on something and so she zoned out frequently. Even now, as Nodoka waited patiently for the club president to come back down to Earth.

Before, Mio was able to pull her back to the present; the bassist was rather good at getting Ritsu's attention, either by yelling at her or hitting her on the head. How the others loved watching the dynamic – it was really entertaining after all, and Ritsu seemed to be back to normal after that, at least temporarily. But today, they all sensed Mio's cranky mood and was unsure what would happen next.

Thankfully, Hirasawa Yui broke the tension. "Mio-chan, Ricchan, Mugi-chan, my parents are coming home today so I need to go home now," she slung Giitah over her shoulder, smiling widely, "Want to come, Azunyan? I don't think they've met you before~"

The petite girl shook her head immediately. "It's okay, Yui-senpai, I, um, I need to eat dinner with my parents too. I'll see you tomorrow, senpai." Azusa hastily bid goodbye to the other four, running out of the warehouse with Yui hot on her tail.

"Mio-chan, I need to go with Nodoka-chan. Could you make sure Ricchan, um, wakes up?" Mugi glanced worriedly at their still-dazed club president. The keyboardist also stared at Mio pleadingly, as if asking her not to be too harsh on the drummer. Mio rolled her eyes, shrugging. She could never refuse a request from her best friend.

Satisfied to know there won't be any...bloodshed, Mugi and the student council president also left the warehouse, leaving a sleep-deprived Mio and silent Ritsu alone.

Sighing, Mio walked to the drummer's side, poking her forehead non-too-gently. Ritsu blinked, waving her arms frantically trying to regain her balance. But unfortunately she succumbed to gravity and fell backwards.

Mio raised an eyebrow. "Everyone already left you know."

Ritsu did not move; she was still lying spread-eagled on the ground, staring up at the ceiling with an unreadable expression.

"Na, Mio," Ritsu finally spoke, "What if..." She paused, closing her eyes and exhaled deeply. "Nevermind." She sat up slowly and then walked over to the crates, sitting down and leaning against it.

Running her hand through her bangs, Mio sat down beside Ritsu with a huff. "What do you mean, 'nevermind'? What's going on, Ritsu? We're all really worried about you and-"

"Are you worried about me too?"

"What-?" Mio had expected some sort of teasing smile on Ritsu's face, but the latter only stared at her with a serious look. Mio averted her gaze from those intense amber orbs, unsettled. _Why is she asking me that?_

"O-of course I'm worried too. You are our drummer so of course I need to make sure you're okay."

"I see." Ritsu rested her chin on top of her hands and stared into space again.

Mio was not used to this Ritsu, this withdrawn, almost sullen Ritsu. It was almost like looking into a mirror, and that made her really uncomfortable. _Ritsu…shouldn't be like me. _

"Will you tell me what's bothering you?" Mio tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

"…It's nothing, Mio."

"'Nothing'? Really? Spacing out like that…it's not like you, Ritsu."

"…Not like me, huh."

Mio was getting really frustrated by the drummer's curt answers. She opened her mouth and closed it again. There were so many things she wanted to ask Ritsu, but by doing so she would have to tell Ritsu about herself – something she desperately wanted to avoid.

Of all the people, Mio did not want Ritsu to know what she had done when she was still part of Taka's gang.

As if hearing her thoughts, Ritsu glanced at Mio and chuckled humorlessly. "Like you, Mio, there are some things I don't want you to know either."

Hearing the drummer's answer, the bassist felt really weary all of a sudden; she was tired of hiding things, tired of putting a strong front, tired of locking her feelings and tired of being distrustful of Ritsu. _If only we can go back in time, when it was just the two of us, we wouldn't be having this problem… no, what am I thinking, wishing for the impossible?_

Mio hated her own complexity, that there was always a part of her coaxing her to do something while another part of her objecting vehemently. She was stuck in the middle, uncertain what was right and what was wrong.

_Mio-chan, just do whatever your heart tells you. Don't keep your feelings inside._ Mugi's soft, kind voice echoed in her mind, a voice from long ago.

"I'm glad that my roommate is Mugi," Mio began suddenly. Ritsu leaned back against the crates, to show that she was listening.

"When I first came to Sakuragaoka, everybody avoided me like a plague. Which was, of course, the right choice," the black-haired girl smirked, even though her heart winced from the recollection of first-year.

"But Mugi did not. She treated me normally as she would treat other people. I'd thought I would be annoyed by her politeness, but I wasn't; there was just something about her that would not let me get mad at her. I barely talked to her though, even though we were roommates. I ignored her most of the time, but she did not. She showed me that she cared in many ways – one that I was most grateful for was that she respected my personal space. If I didn't want to talk, she would not pursue the topic; yet she also left an air that implied I could talk to her anytime. Perhaps it was because she was the only one who didn't know the me from before. Perhaps it was because she did not look at me guiltily like Yui did. Whatever the reason was, I got used to Mugi. She became my best friend."

Mio allowed a rare smile on her face, which in turn caused Ritsu to smile as well. "It was easier to be tolerant of other people if she was around. Thanks to Mugi, I was able to stand being around Yui again. I never told Mugi how grateful I was though, so don't say anything, alright?"

"Why would I? This is pretty personal stuff," Ritsu chuckled, "I mean, I had said it a few times to Azusa too, but I'd never elaborated on that. Well, anyways, thanks for telling me. I'm glad that Mugi was there for you."

Looking at the shorter girl out of the corner of her eyes, Mio thought Ritsu looked somewhat…despondent?

"I guess I should tell you something in return then," the drummer sighed, completely sagged against the crates. "You were right to be suspicious of me, transferring here during the last year of high school. I guess I really _am_ planning something."

Mio did not say anything; she also slumped against the crates, waiting patiently for the other girl to continue.

"My family did not just randomly die, Mio. They were killed."

Drawing a breath sharply, Mio stared at Ritsu, bewildered. The latter's normally bright amber eyes were covered by her long bangs.

"It sounds unbelievable, I know, but I've always had my doubts. Yet, what can I do about it? After years of wondering, before giving up, I finally got some lead - that the perpetrator lives in this town. You know my personality – the moment I heard about it, I moved back to town, despite Sa- my source's warning. I've be searching for some kind of clue for the past two months. Yet-"

Her voice cracked, making the girl clear her throat in frustration and embarrassment. "Recently, my source told me that the lead might be false – that killer might not live in this town anymore. My lead…is gone. So now, I…I don't know what to do anymore."

She sighed shakily. "I'm tired, Mio."

Hearing Ritsu's broken voice, Mio had the urge to hug the smaller girl, recalling all the times she was comforted by Ritsu when they were little. Her body would not respond though; she was still trying to process what she had just heard.

_That night, Ritsu had mentioned something about Mr. Tainaka seeing something he shouldn't have, which was why they had to move. So was it possible, that whoever had killed them was related to that? And what is this baka thinking – I can understand why but this is too dangerous, she shouldn't go looking for that killer by herself! Wait, is this why Taka-?_

Mio snapped out of her thoughts when something warm fell against her shoulder. She froze, unable to move a single muscle. and she felt her face heat up. _Did that baka just fall asleep...on my shoulder?_

Ritsu's deep, soothing breathing was slowly lulling Mio to sleep as well. The black-haired girl subconsciously adjusted her body to make Ritsu more comfortable.

_What am I doing? Maybe I'm more tired than I thought. I guess this can't hurt, just this once. _

_Looks like I'll need to find Taka and 'talk' to him tomorrow. But for now..._

Sighing exasperatedly, Mio gradually closed her eyes, resting her head on top of Ritsu's.

_

* * *

_

_Ok, I'm sure I've escaped Father's notice. After all, he can't know I'm sneaking out to buy him his surprise birthday present!_

Mugi stealthily walked out of Sakuragaoka, patting herself on the back.

_Hm, I think this was the first time I'd been outside of school alone. I would've asked Mio-chan, but she'd said she had something to do._

Frowning, Mugi recalled the scowl on her best friend's face when she'd left this morning. Mugi wasn't sure what happened yesterday between Mio and Ritsu. _I hope they're not fighting again…well, they didn't seem to be angry at each other. I'm still worried about Ricchan though – she was so out of it the past few days. And I wonder what Mio-chan is doing today? Should I have followed her? No, Mio-chan values her privacy the most – I should not intrude. I'm sure she will tell me later, when she wants to. Alright, where should I go first?_

Before she realized it, Mugi was already on her way towards Max Burger. _I guess I'm so used to walking this way. Maybe I should go visit Ricchan, see if she's busy-_

Her heart pounded nervously at the thought of that – after all, she had never visited Ricchan alone.

_What should I do? What should I say-_

WHAM

Mugi flinched at the sudden sound, looking around and trying to see the source of the noise. Then she spotted Ritsu, who had just punched the wooden fence and kept her hand there in a threatening manner.

The drummer was standing in front of an unfamiliar girl, who wasn't fazed at all by the fist right beside her face. There were four guys standing off to the side, fidgeting and keeping their heads lowered. They looked like they wanted to intervene but appeared to be too intimidated to do so.

Hiding behind a pole, Mugi continued to observe with her heart thumping anxiously against her chest. Ritsu was glaring at the girl, her teeth clenched. The girl had sienna brown hair done in two low, rather curly ponytails to the front, and she was slightly shorter than Ritsu.

What had surprised Mugi was the fact that the girl was holding her ground against Ritsu in spite of such animosity andinvasion of personal space. The girl was even frostier than Mio even on her most expressionless day.

The girl calmly pushed away Ritsu's arm, saying something Mugi couldn't hear. Then she beckoned at those four guys, who obediently followed the girl as they walked away from the unmoving drummer.

Mugi wanted to go up to Ritsu, but she did not want to show that she had been eavesdropping either, as accidental as it was. Before she could make up her mind, Ritsu had already disappeared out of sight.

For the rest of the afternoon, Mugi was unable to concentrate on her shopping. She could not get that scene she had witnessed out of her mind. _Who was that girl? She didn't seem to be around here, since I've never seen that uniform before. What did she say to Ricchan?_

"-Mugi?"

The blonde spun around in surprise, finding herself under the scrutiny of puzzled amber eyes. Ritsu chuckled, "Heh, sorry. I saw you walking in the store so I just thought I'd surprise you. Whacha doing, Mugi?"

The keyboardist's brain was buzzing and blank, unable to formulate a response; all she could hear was her own heartbeat and the sound of her previous thoughts scattering.

"I-I was just looking for something to get for my father. His birthday is coming up next month but I thought with the concert coming up and all, I should buy it now." Mugi did not know speaking could be so difficult.

"Present? That's great! Principal's lucky to have a daughter like you heh," Ritsu grinned, but her eyes had dimmed.

_Is she thinking about her own father? I need to get her mind away from that. _"A-ano, are you busy right now, Ricchan? Would you mind helping me find a present?"

"No problem, just leave it up to me! I was just wandering around anyways," Ritsu held her thumb up, seemingly back to normal. "A surprise present, it definitely had to be something he would not expect…oh I know!" The drummer then grabbed Mugi's hand, pulling her along. "Just follow me~ I know the right place!"

Mugi was glad Ritsu's back was facing her because she definitely did not want her bright blush to be seen. Her heartbeat was louder than ever, and she had lost sensation of her entire body except the hand that was connected to Ritsu's.

"Here we are! I don't know what your father's favorite color is, so I can't help you on that part."

Mugi blinked. Of all the places, she did not expect Ritsu to bring her to a store that sells knitting tools and yarn.

"…Ricchan, do you knit?"

Scratching the side of her hair, the drummer was unusually abashed. "Um, I used to. I mean, yea, the great Ritsu can knit – I'm hopeless with a sewing machine though. Oh, don't tell anyone about this, especially that airhead, alright? That Yui definitely won't let me hear the end of it."

Giggling to herself, Mugi wished she could take a picture of the rare blush on Ritsu's face. _Ricchan's so cute~ And Yui-chan wouldn't believe me even if I tell her._

"Don't worry Ricchan. Thank you for giving me this idea though. I know my father would like it. Hand-sewn items are very personal after all, so my father would definitely appreciate it," Mugi smiled softly, choosing a baby blue-colored ball of yarn.

Ritsu put her arms behind her head. "Are you…not close to your father, Mugi? I was under the impression you are though."

"It might look like that on the outside, Ricchan, but really outside of school-related matter…we don't know what else to talk about," Mugi did not know why, but she found herself unable to stop - she decided to pour out what had been bothering her for a very long time. Ritsu only stood there quietly, listening.

"He tries hard, I know, but there is still something between us. My mother left us when I was very young, so I did not know what she looked like. My father used to tell me how much I looked like 'the woman who chose to leave him'. Even now, he probably thinks he had neglected me too much in my childhood because of that, and that he regrets having me home-schooled and unable to interact with my peers. I've also tried many times to tell him that I've never resented him for it. Yet-"

"Mugi," smiling encouragingly, Ritsu pointed to the yarn in the girl's hand. "Trust me. This time, your feelings will be properly conveyed. Your feelings will reach him."

Smiling back, Mugi felt like something had lifted from her heart. "Thank you, Ricchan."

After paying for the item, the two walked out of the shop in comfortable silence. _I…I guess this is it. It's been fun hanging around with you today. But I don't want to go back to dorm yet, Ricchan._

"Are you busy, Mugi? Mind keeping me company for a bit longer?"

Shocked but pleased by the drummer's invitation, Mugi nodded enthusiastically. _More time with Ricchan…just the two of us…_

"Awesome! Well, let's go to a place you've probably never been to- ah, we need to take the train though, is that okay?"

"Any place you choose is fine, Ricchan!"

Glancing at her watch, the drummer scowled, "Hm, if I didn't remember wrong, we've just missed it. Oh well, maybe it's better – Mugi, we're going back to my place. We'll go by my bike. No worries, I…found an extra helmet somehow, so it'll be ok this time. Let's go!"

Ritsu was pulling Mugi along again; the keyboardist almost tripped many times because she was staring at their intertwined hands, her mind still curiously blank.

She was still in the same state during the ride, except now she had the helmet to hide her inflamed face. She was trying hard not to hug Ritsu's waist too close, fearing the girl would hear her erratic heartbeat; yet with the speed Ritsu was going, Mugi was pretty much hanging on for dear life.

"Sorry for speeding. I guess I'm too used to driving fast," Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, patting Mugi's back.

The blonde's legs felt weak, half from the intense drive and half from the long body contact with the drummer. _I'm never taking off the helmet!_ Thankfully, Ritsu had waited until Mugi was better to take off the helmet for her. By then, Mugi had already smothered that troublesome blush.

"Alright, here we are! The arcade center!" Ritsu opened her arms dramatically, "What would you like to play first, Ojou-sama?"

Mugi looked around in awe; all the machines and sparkling lights were making it harder to contain her joy. She was simply speechless.

"Heh, I take it you've never been here before," Ritsu had a proud grin, "Lemme show you around then~"

The tour was like blissful dream for the blonde. It was if her mind was clouded by a happy haze – she simply couldn't stop smiling! She laughed when Ritsu scowled at the scoreboard of DrumMamire; 'no rhythm' was what it displayed. Ritsu mumbled something about how that stupid game can't be compared to the real thing and dragged her to the next machine. Ritsu beat all the competitors on the bike-racing game by a staggering difference. All the other regulars were gaping at her, and she only gave them a victory sign, smiling cheekily. When they got to the fighting games, Mugi unexpectedly dominated every round, even though she had never played it before.

"Wow, you're a natural at this, Mugi! Look at that guy's face – he still couldn't believe it!" Ritsu snickered, slinging an arm over Mugi's shoulder good-naturedly, "Why don't we leave now, you know, so he can cry privately. Oh hey let's play that next! You can win coupons for that!"

"C-Coupons?" The blonde tried not to be too conscious of the warmth around her shoulder. Really, when had she been so sensitive of Ricchan's presence?

"Yup! When you collect enough of them, you can go to the counter and exchange for gifts! Heh, just watch me!" The amber-eyed girl rolled up her sleeves dramatically and marched forward.

Half an hour later, there was already an armful of coupons. Mugi was amazed.

"Alright, let's go exchange these!"

Mugi stared at the variety of plushie toys in awe – they were all so cute and huggable! Ritsu glanced at her and chuckled. "Can I get that one?" The staff took down a large blue bear from the shelf, giving it to Ritsu, who then stuffed it into Mugi's arms.

"Here you go!"

"Eh?" Mugi blinked at the soft toy, unable to process what just happened. "But Ricchan, those are your coupons-"

"Nah, don't worry about it! Plushie toys don't really suit me anyways – I thought you might like it. More than I do anyways."

"I do like it, Ricchan. Thank you so much!" Mugi smiled hugging the bear close to her. _A present...from Ricchan!_

"The air's getting kinda stuffy in here. Why don't we go to an ice cream parlor? I know it's cold outside and all but trust me, that ice cream place is the best! We can just eat inside!"

Mugi nodded excitedly, making Ritsu grin. The latter held out her hand again, and this time Mugi took it without any hesitation.

Frigid autumn wind blew through them mercilessly and their breaths came out in white air puffs. Yet, with one arm holding the plushie and the other hand intertwined with Ritsu's, Mugi had never felt so warm.

The store must be really popular, for in spite of the weather, there were still people lining up.

"What would you like, Mugi?"

Blue eyes scanned the selection menu before stopping at an interesting picture. "I'd like to try that one, Ricchan."

"Oh, the special deluxe? Ok, can you grab us a table? I'll order for us."

"Wait let me pay you-"

Ritsu waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. I mean, you always bring us snacks to our band practices, so let me pay for once."

Mugi dazedly walked to an empty table at a secluded corner. She was afraid her smile would become permanent the way things were going.

"Oh, it's you."

The blonde looked up, vaguely recalling the guy in front of her as the one who was playing the fighting game and had lost to her. One glance at his unfriendly demeanor was evident enough.

"How can I help you?" Her usual polite mask.

The guy sneered and took a step forward, only to freeze when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, how can we help you?" Ritsu grinned brightly, setting the two icecream parfaits onto the table.

Looking at the drummer up and down, the guy seemed to have reached a conclusion that she was not a threat. Seeing his cocky expression, Ritsu's grin widened. "Why don't we take this to some other place?"

"What, you gonna call for help or something?" The guy laughed, putting a hand casually on Mugi's shoulder.

"No, it's just that this place is where people enjoy the icecream and I don't really want to ruin the atmosphere, you know? Especially when your screams and blood will ruin everyone's mood."

"What-" his face went pale, and Ritsu gripped his hand hard, pulling it away from Mugi.

"That's why we should take this elsewhere. It's for your own good," now smirking, Ritsu stared at him in a predatory manner; it was like how a wolf would stare at its prey.

"U-um I just remembered I had something to do...s-sorry to bother you," as if realizing his place in the food chain, the guy quickly fled.

"Tsk, weakling," Ritsu scoffed, sitting down. "You alright, Mugi?"

"I'm fine, Ricchan, thank you," strangely, the keyboardist was not at all intimidated by that encounter. Sure, she did practiced Judo and can protect herself, but her heart rate should have gone up. Yet she had remained calm the whole time, as if she already knew Ritsu would intervene. _When have I become so reliant on Ricchan? No, not reliant - I just believe in Ricchan. _

Images of the drummer and the strangers from earlier came to her mind, but Mugi was no longer bothered by that._ I trust Ricchan, no matter what._

"So, why don't you try that funky flavor? I've actually never seen it before," Ritsu closed her eyes in bliss, enjoying her own parfait.

Taking a bite, Mugi tried not to gag; the flavor was like the mix of caramel, cheesecake and nutella - she loved them individually but together...

"It's not good, huh," Ritsu grimaced sympathetically, "Aw, this place really has great ice cream though. Here, let's trade. Mine is orange and vanilla."

"Eh? But Ricchan-" Mugi tried to protest, but the drummer had already grabbed the special parfait and started to wolf it down, with _her_ spoon. Mugi blushed. _W-wait, isn't this i-indirect k-k-_ She couldn't even finish her train of thoughts. She quickly gulp down Ritsu's parfait, trying to ignore the fact she was using the girl's spoon. She hoped the coldness of the snack can smother the flames on her face.

"Phew, this isn't really that bad," Ritsu groaned, "As long as you can finish it fast."

"Gomen, Ricchan, if I didn't order it-"

"Nah, the sign didn't explain what 'special deluxe' really is anyways. How'd you like mine?"

"I-it's very good, Ricchan. They do have good ice-cream," Mugi tried not to look at Ritsu, but she noticed some of the ice cream was stuck on the girl's cheeks.

The blonde automatically reached out and wiped it off with a napkin. The intimacy of the gesture hit her a second later, and she found herself locking gaze with the amber-eyed girl.

Mugi backed away hastily, sputtering, "S-sorry Ricchan I-I was just-" _How many times have I blushed already?_

Ritsu was still staring dumbly at the keyboardist, her face also red. She snapped out of her daze a moment later and stood up abruptly. "Ehehe, thanks Mugi. Um, oh I know let's go watch a movie. It's really close and since we're here already, er-"

"O-okay," Mugi agreed to the suggestion whole-heartedly - the movie ought to give her enough time to calm down.

This time, Ritsu did not hold her hand; but instead of walking ahead, she was walking side by side with Mugi. The tension between them was awkward, but neither could not seem to break the silence. _What...what have I done? Ricchan must be uncomfortable with me..._

When they arrived at the theatre, Ritsu mentioned something about how Mio always refused to watch scary movies, so that perhaps they should go see one. The mention of her best friend brought a heavy feeling in Mugi's heart. Guilt...and something else. Mugi was so lost in thought that Ritsu had to call her name a few times.

"You okay, Mugi?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine, Ricchan. Let's just watch whatever you chose."

Mugi herself was not too fond of horror films, but she wasn't opposed to them either. Since it was the only thing that started playing in several minutes, the blonde agreed to the scary movie, hoping that maybe the suspense and the grossness of the zombies can keep her mind occupied.

But Mugi had underestimated the film. She ended up screaming and clutching to Ritsu's arm; the drummer was laughing the entire time, making sarcastic remarks on parts that were supposed to be terrifying.

"That was the most hilarious movie I'd ever seen!" Ritsu was still laughing when they left the theatre, and Mugi was still giving the drummer's arm a death grip. Glancing at the blonde's shivering form, Ritsu patted her hand sympathetically, "Heh, sorry, maybe we should see something else the next time."

_T-the next time? There's a next time? _Mugi slowly let go of her arm, her face warming up again. Ritsu didn't notice her silence and went on, "Now we know not to order that special deluxe, and we definitely need to let you play those fighting arcade games more, just to see those guys' funny expressions!"

_Ricchan seems to be back to normal. She's not uneasy around me anymore... does that mean we're ok? _Mugi couldn't dare to get her hopes up, so she followed Ritsu timidly, unsure what to say.

The drummer turned around and smiled, "It's an hour before curfew, so we still have time. Lemme take you to this place - I'm sure you'd like it."

She grabbed one of the plushie bear's arm; understanding Ritsu's intention, Mugi held the bear's other arm, so they were basically walking side by side with soft toy connecting them together.

The silence was no longer awkward. Mugi found herself relaxing and smiling again.

Ritsu took her to the top of a hill; the path leading up to it was so obscured that Mugi wouldn't have noticed it by herself. "I used to come here a lot, just to look over the entire town from above. Pretty, isn't it?"

Mugi gasped in awe. It was breath-taking - the postcards her father had sent her when he was working in foreign countries are nothing compared to this local scenery. With the sun setting in the distance, the entire town was enveloped in a gentle glow, giving off a warm, soft impression. It was as if the picturesque image was inviting people to take a break and relax, breathe and simply feel.

"Mugi," the blonde turned around quizzically, "I, um, well-"

"Ricchan?"

The amber-eyed girl scratched the back of her head, chuckling lightly. "I might not look it but...I wasn't really in a good mood today. But you've really cheered me up, Mugi."

"Ricchan...what's going on?"

The drummer averted her gaze, sighing tiredly. "I guess I owe you an explanation on how I keep screwing up during our band practices. Well, the thing is, I've actually been looking for the person who killed my family."

Mugi covered her mouth in shock; the latter only shrugged. "Yet recently, I've lost my only lead. I... I don't know what to do anymore. Heh, I kinda remember telling Mio about this too, yesterday, but I'm not too sure. I think I fell asleep or something, because when I woke up again, Mio was giving me this really weird look. She told me to go straight home. I did - I mean, I had nothing else to do anyways. My mind was jumbled up and everything. And then this morning...I, well, I ran into some of my _friends_ from middle school. Seeing them don't exactly make me happy and- anyways, I was actually quite depressed."

Ritsu smiled softly, grasping the blonde's hand. "But being around you really helped. I still don't know what to do but... for now, I don't mind just spending time with our band. And I don't really know how, but you have a way of calming people down, Mugi. So I guess what I want to say is, thank you, for spending the day with me."

Gazing at the amber-eyed girl in front of her, Mugi felt her mind went blank with sudden realization. She'd been trying to ignore this persistent twinge in her heart. She'd been trying to pretend it was something else. She'd been trying to rationalize it, change it or even extinguish it completely.

Yet, seeing Ritsu's grateful smile and finally understanding how much such a simple gesture affected her, Mugi could no longer deny her feelings.

_I'm in love with her...in love, with Ricchan._

Outwardly, Mugi only smiled back and held Ritsu's hand tighter. Now that she understood her feelings, she no longer felt uncomfortable - now she could face her feelings head-on and figure something out.

She wished things could stay like this forever - no fights, nothing. Just typical peaceful school life with their band, and with Ritsu.

The two of them continued to watch the beautiful sunset, holding hands. Off in the distance, far away from the two spectators, an eagle dove down from the sky like a bomb. With a fearsome screech, its outstretched talons closed around a tiny sparrow's defenseless body.

Night fell, pulling the distant dots into its shadowy embrace.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, reminders that this is a MioxRitsuxMugi fic...

The blue bear, of course, was the one from the anime.

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

Criticisms, flames, pitchforks...um, I mean any feedback is welcome!

Oh, and I got bored in class and sketched two scenes from this chapter ...,and then ended up coloring them in my animation class after I finished my assignment ヾ(*ΦωΦ)ノ ヒャッホゥ Feel free to drop by my profile, the link is there ;)

Background Information:

I would say the story's time right now is around the beginning of November. The band's concert is right before Xmas break.

Ritsu's favorite flavor is orange, Mio's is strawberry and Mugi's is vanilla, according to ep1. (yes I've already re-watched ep1, and it gave me a very mixed feeling)


	9. Chapter 8 Love

**A/N:** Thank you for all your encouragements! It really kept my muse going!

Hmm, seems only a few commented on the 'unfamiliar girl' from last chapter...well, don't be surprised when you read on. Be ready for a load of information.

And in case people ask about how the chapter title is misleading, I'll warn you guys now - this is nothing like last chapter *stabbed*

Warning: crude language, violence ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-on, which is a good thing.

* * *

_With composure I look down on it, wow_  
_Idealism that goes over my head._  
_Believing that I could I try the impossible_

**Chapter 8 Love**

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

Ritsu snarled, clenching her fist and ready to punch. A blade flashed under the moonlight and stopped inches from Ritsu's throat. The drummer's furious expression morphed into grudging respect. Surprised flickered in her eyes when the blade punctured her skin and drew a line of bright crimson blood.

"You've gotten better, Ichigo."

The girl with placid expression remained quiet, but she withdrew the blade. Ritsu wiped away the blood, chuckling darkly, "To think you'd turn blade against me… must be because of your brother. I shouldn't have let him become the leader."

"No, you'll always be Ookami's leader, Tainaka-_sama_," Ichigo said coolly.

"I'm not the leader anymore!" Ritsu growled angrily, "Just go back to the city, Ichigo. I like it here and I'm not going back."

"Running away? Are you ashamed of us?"The expressionless girl played with the blade in her hand, seemingly bored, "Ashamed of your own creation? Abandoning your former gang?"

"Stop it."

"Tainaka, are you just afraid to let your affiliation with us being discovered by your new friends?" There was a cold glint in Ichigo's eyes, "Are you going to pretend you're an 'innocent, good high school girl' now?"

"No! That's... that's not what I mean..."

"Then come back to us. My brother is not a suitable leader."

"Stop," Ritsu sighed irritably, running a hand through her bangs, "Look, Ichigo, I thought I made it clear years ago. There's something I need to do-"

"You are close to Akiyama Mio, are you not?"

"Wha-"

"Tainaka, you are getting too friendly with a former member of Hayabusa, the gang who once wiped out our branch here in this town. Akiyama was the one who did it, you know," Ichigo, even as she was saying these words, were still as monotonous as ever, like she was rehearsing lines from a play.

"Mio would never do something like that!"

"Don't you remember what happened to Mika?"

Ritsu swallowed her retort, clenching her fists. Saeki Mika was the girl who had modified the bike for her, one of her close friends...and one of the members of the branch gang.

"I heard Akiyama did all that. It's only recently that Mika completely recovered - the physical therapy took a long time," Ichigo turned away, her dark brown eyes glancing at Ritsu one more time. "It's up to you to decide, Tainaka. You of all the people should know you can't erase your past, just like that. You'll come back to us in the end, once you know who Akiyama really is. We'll be expecting you."

After the girl left, Ritsu smashed her fist through the wooden fence, ignoring the stings from the splinters.

"Heh, to think I'd actually believed I could just spend time peacefully with my band… just when I've become friends with Mugi and reconnect with the others, just when I could talk to Mio again… I really don't need this shit right now! Goddammit!"

The content feeling from her day with out with Mugi...all of it was gone, doused by anger and restlessness.

It was time to wake up from the dream.

Pulling her fist out, Ritsu stared at the long scratches indifferently. "Eliminated the branch gang…I had heard about that before. I hadn't paid much attention to it then. Hayabusa is it… if I remember correctly, the leader was 'Taka'… from Onigaoka, I believe."

Stuffing her hands back into her pockets, Ritsu walked back to her apartment. Her amber eyes glinted ferally. "I'll give you a visit later, Taka. Seems that you're the one who sent us all those wannabe-punks."

Mika, Ichigo and many others - Ookami, Ritsu's own creation. A motorcycle gang that was originally created for people who had lost their goals and had no other place to go. A haven for people who were just like her. A gathering of wandering, lonesome wolves. Yet, as the pack grew larger and larger, their innate predatory nature emerged...howling for blood.

Ritsu clenched her fists. She had no idea her gang would turn into something so atrocious - not that she had ever tried to stop them._ Ichigo is right, I'm ashamed of my own creation...and myself. I guess you really can't erase your past after all._

If she hadn't met Azusa, who knew what else she would have done. Her affiliation with Ookami was something she vowed to never reveal to anyone. Not to Azusa, not to Yui, not to Mugi... and especially not to Mio. It was a secret she vowed to keep from her friends at all cost.

_Mio...what Ichigo said, is it true?_

She could barely feel the pain from the wound on her neck, yet the hot blood scorched her senses more than it should have. Ritsu was uneasy. Yet instead of feeling uneasy about Ichigo's visit or the fact Ookami wanted their former leader back, Ritsu's heart was pounding thunderously for a completely different matter.

She found that she could no longer think of Mio as just a simple high school girl - she was someone capable of defeating an entire gang...and cold enough to break Mika's arm. She wanted to trust Mio, she really did...but there were too many lies, too many masks - they were suffocating her. Half of her just wanted to drop the whole subject, pretending it never existed and urging her to just continue treating Mio the way she used to - this was the Ritsu from long ago, naive, ignorant Ritsu. The other half her, the vicious fighter who single-handedly formed one of the largest gangs ever existed, was overpowering the other half, telling her to find out the truth, regardless of the method. And deal with the enemy of her gang accordingly.

Conflicted between the two sides, Ritsu's guards were already forming. Unstoppable.

And that scared her more than anything else.

* * *

Unknown to Ritsu, earlier the day during her outing with Mugi, a certain bassist had already gone to Onigaoka with one goal in mind.

Like Sakuragaoka, there was an abandoned garage, conveniently used by the gang as a hideout.

Hayabusa – the gang Mio once belonged to.

Taka's gang.

Even as she walked on the unfamiliar turf, Mio felt strangely calm. There was only cold rage bubbling in her mind, ready to lash out at any provocation.

Kicking the door of the warehouse open, Mio took in a deep breath and yelled.

"SOKABE TATSUYA!"

Chuckling in amusement, a tall man walked out from the shadows, smoking profusely. He had dyed cadmium hair done in buzz cut, with a large hawk tattoo visible on his chest. He was wearing an unbuttoned gakuran with the pants slightly ripped.

"Finally decided to call me by my name, eh, Akiyama? You could've just called me 'Sokabe-senpai', you know."

Mio laughed distastefully, "No, Taka, as far as I'm concerned, there is only one Sokabe-senpai, and there is only one true leader to Hayabusa."

Taka dropped his easy-going façade at the jab. He threw the cigarette onto the ground, stomping it. "Megumi? My cousin? Cheh, you call her a leader? She was nothing. That coward abandoned us and went to study abroad, just because she listened to the suggestion of a certain bitch."

Shrugging, Mio walked forward until she was only a step away from the towering man. "It was a wise-choice. Sokabe-senpai should have never formed Hayabusa, especially with trash like you."

Taka gave her an ugly sneer and closed their distance. Mio frowned at the tangy scent of cigarette but was otherwise unaffected by the intimidating tactic. "Don't talk about my gang as if you own it, Akiyama. You were never really part of us anyways. You never got our tattoo, yet my cousin still let you in. You were nothing but a pathetic weakling, Akiyama. You should be grateful you were allowed to join us."

_"You want revenge, Akiyama-san? We can help you with that."_

Something dark flickered in Mio's eyes, making Taka smirk.

"I've always hated you, Akiyama, a little whore who thought she was all that."

"I assure you the feeling is mutual, Taka, a little dipshit who thought he was all that," Mio smiled dangerously.

The man clenched his teeth, as if ready to attack. He then masked his expression abruptly, his tone neutral again. "Why are you here, Akiyama?"

"Why are you after Ritsu," Mio asked directly, glaring deep into Taka's eyes.

He did not blink; he laughed.

"I didn't actually believe it until I just heard you… to think, Akiyama is actually buddy-buddy with _that_ Tainaka Ritsu! Did you hear that, everyone?"

Mio did not move when several thugs moved out from the shadows. Her body did tense, however, when she recognized most of the faces. These people were not those weak new members she had fought most of the time; they were all part of the upper ring of Hayabusa - people she hadn't seen since she'd left the gang. Mio's eyebrow rose when her gaze fell on one particular person.

"You're still here? I thought you'd left long ago, Tachibana."

A girl with curly and stylish sandy-brown hair that reached her shoulders merely shrugged. "It's fun. Whenever I don't have any softball matches, it's a good way to vent stress, Akiyama. Surely you remember that."

Sighing exasperatedly, Mio looked away. "Your choice."

Tachibana Himeko was probably the only one Mio could tolerate within the vast gang of Hayabusa. While not really her ally, the outwardly reserved and graceful girl was never really her enemy either. After all, while never lending a hand, Tachibana had never done anything to antagonize her either.

_That might change soon, though_. Mio glanced at her girl warily before turning her glare back to Taka.

"Leave my band alone, Taka."

The man only signaled for his gang to back away. Tachibana rolled her eyes but followed his orders. Taka then turned his attention back to Mio.

"What if I don't, Akiyama? This is a good opportunity – with my gang watching and everything, why don't we finally have our delayed fight?"

Scowling, Mio swept her leg instead of answering. Taka jumped backwards, easily avoiding the blow. Mio frowned, the gears spinning fast in her mind. It would be difficult fighting the leader of Hayabusa – after all, he was the one who taught Mio kickboxing, under the orders of the former leader Sokabe Megumi.

Then Taka dove forward with a straight punch, forcing Mio to slip beneath it and counter with a hook. Smirking after seeing Mio using her hands, Taka parried the attack and countered with an uppercut. Mio quickly held up her arms, blocking the unexpected punch head-on. Wincing, she leaped backwards to create distance.

Not giving his opponent a rest, Taka aimed a roundhouse kick at her head, forcing her to block once again with her hands. Cursing in frustration, Mio wrapped her arm around his leg, locking it there. Taka tried to shake free, but she was faster; using their close distance, she lifted her knee, snapping it left and right, striking the sensitive knee joints.

Taka's legs gave away and Mio immediately followed up with an axe kick, her heel clouting his skull. The leader of Hayabusa face-planted onto the dirty floor with a dull thud, seemingly unconscious.

But Mio knew this wasn't over. She shook her hands, trying to get rid of the stinging sensation – there will most likely be bruises later - and kept her guard up. Sure enough, Taka's hand shot out, trying to grab her ankle. Scowling, Mio backed away out of reach; she knew better than kicking the hand in case of a trap. She knew Taka would not just stick to kickboxing, but seeing it with her own eyes only made her distaste for the man stronger than ever.

Rolling to his side, Taka quickly sprang up. Mio predicted the path of his kick and promptly rotated her body to avoid the blow. What she did not expect though, was a handful of dirt suddenly thrown in her face.

Blinded, Mio shook her head frantically, trying to clear her vision. She had barely managed to wipe off the dirt when pain erupted from her stomach, forcing the wind out of her lungs. Coughing and gasping, she tried to regain her balance from the force of the direct, heavy kick. Muscular arms looped through hers and pin them in place. Mio cringed at Taka's cigarette-filled breath from behind her.

"Your loss, Akiyama."

Struggling furiously, the black-haired girl used all strength to try to loosen the grapple. Taka laughed and pushed down hard, forcing her to kneel.

"Just give up, Akiyama. That's the way Tatsuya fights, and you know that," Tachibana crouched down in front of her with a bored expression. The rest of the gang also converged, forming a circle around them.

Mio gritted her teeth, furious and humiliated by her defeat. Even though Taka had used a dirty tactic, she should have predicted it. She should not be in this predicament! The left side of her stomach throbbed in pain, making her wince whenever she drew in a breath.

Sweat dripped down her cheek as she assessed her situation; with all the taunting faces and the death lock Taka had on her arm, she was trapped and helpless.

A feeling she despised more than anything.

She could feel her heart thumping wildly in rising panic.

_No. No. Don't think. Don't remember._

Her attention was snapped back to the girl in front of her when Tachibana lifted her chin with a manicured finger, "Well, Akiyama, normally I wouldn't care what you do. But now that I know you're friends with Tainaka Ritsu…"

"So what? What's that got to do with anything?" Mio suppressed her grimace, not wanting her weakness shown, for her injury was becoming more and more unbearable.

Taka laughed. "See? She really doesn't know who Tainaka Ritsu really is!"

"O-o-ka-mi," Tachibana tapped the side of Mio's cheek at every syllable. "Remember them, Akiyama? Ookami, the largest gang in the city, large and influential enough that a branch gang formed in our town here. But of course," Tachibana smiled coolly, "We got rid of that branch – with your help, don't you remember? The branch gang...your former tormentors."

Taka chuckled when he felt Mio flinching in his hold. "I definitely remember that, Akiyama. That was the best time, wasn't it? There was so much hate and vengeance in you! I have to admit that was the only time I don't quite hate you. You were so efficient, so heartless-" He broke off into laughter again when Mio recoiled. "Ah yes, you were very good at torturing, weren't you? I still remember the way you kicked the captives into the river-"

"Shut up. Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Mio began to struggle again. _Stop it, I don't want to remember...don't make me remember._ _No..._ The gang roared in amusement, and Taka tightened his clasp, stilling the black-haired girl's movement.

"Too bad you left us after that, huh? Simply couldn't handle how a real gang does things, huh? What coward you were, running away, like that dear cousin of mine. We could have celebrated the elimination of that gang together! And you would've found out about Tainaka Ritsu."

"She's quite famous, that one," Tachibana spoke slowly, "We found out that she is an important member of Ookami. That's right, '_is_', present tense. We think she's quite close to the current leader. Getting rid of her would be quite an accomplishment, no? Akiyama, if you disapprove of us Hayabusa, don't you remember what Ookami did? I remembered they were even mentioned on the news, weren't they?"

"Remember how much shit they gave us, Akiyama?" Taka growled, "Yet you're friends with someone who is a part of the gang who tormented you."

"Lies. Ritsu is _not_ associated with them," Mio refuted through clenched teeth. Her arms were starting to ache and the pain on her stomach was smashing her sensory system in destructive waves.

"You don't believe us?" Taka smirked, "Why don't you check her tattoo then?"

"Stop talking nonsense!" Mio lowered her head, her bangs covering her face. _That tattoo. _She clenched her eyes shut futilely, but the emblem of Ookami kept flashing in her mind, tauntingly. Terror was re-surfacing from the depth of her mind, broken out of its lock. _What that branch gang did - they did everything on their own, they didn't have anything to do with the main gang...or did it? That meant Ritsu had - No, she would never- _Mio tried to stand up, but Taka forced her down again.

"Ha, what nonsense? Why would we lie to you, Akiyama? Didn't you come here to find answers? Well, we just gave you one, didn't we? Be grateful."

"Akiyama," Tachibana's voice was serious, "Tainaka Ritsu is not a simple person. One of us claimed that he saw Tainaka speaking to Ookami's current leader's sister. It is possible that she became close to you... and your friends for some sort of reason."

_"I came back to this town to find out my family's killer, Mio." _"No. That's not why Ritsu...she was only..."

"You seem to believe her, Akiyama," Taka shook his head condescendingly, "_The_ Akiyama Mio, _trusting_ someone? Ha, what's happened to you, huh?"

Mio started struggling again. "Ritsu doesn't have any ulterior motive!"

"The truth is right before your eyes, Akiyama," Taka twisted her arm warningly, "Just give up – there's no way you can escape us now."

"Don't. Underestimate. Me!"

Mio snapped her head back, hitting a surprised Taka. He quickly let go of her, clutching his face in agony. Blood leaked out form between his fingers as he stumbled backwards.

Using the momentary distraction, Mio shoved her way through the surprised crowd, running out of the warehouse.

With her blood roaring in her ears, she made her escape, breathing harshly and holding the side of her stomach, ignoring spasms of pain.

"Let her go. No need to chase after her. She'll come back to us sooner or later." Tachibana's words indistinctly reached Mio's ears.

"Fuck no. That little bitch almost broke my nose. Don't you remember the plan, Tachibana? We need to get her-" Taka's garbled voice was too far, but Mio could care lesss.

As she staggered and attempted to make her way back to Sakuragaoka's warehouse, her thoughts were on rampage. She could not think clearly, her mind was still in shock from what she had just learned about Ritsu. And Ookami.

Mio could not completely disagree with Taka's words - really, she knew next to nothing about Ritsu after all these years. _No, I need to believe in Ritsu, I have to._

Yet, she couldn't. After everything that had happened to her, even though she was really weary of of it all, it was difficult for her to trust people. Ritsu was no exception.

And that scared Mio more than anything else.

* * *

Yui was in a good mood. She had managed to drag Azunyan over to her house and introduce her favorite kouhai to her parents! Mom took an instant liking to the girl, and both Dad and Ui were smiling the whole time! Life was good!

And it might just be her imagination, but Azunyan did not resist her hugs at all. At first Yui thought it was because of the presence of her parents, but even when they were alone, Azunyan had let Yui hug her! Ever since Ricchan came back to them, forming the band, life had been filled with nothing but joy. And Azusa was more lenient towards her too!

Sometimes she wondered if this was just a dream - she even pinched her own cheeks on many occasions, only to smile when her cheeks did hurt. Probably no one can understand the magnitude of her sheer joy - Ricchan, the band, everything. She didn't have to paste a smile on her face just to lift up the atmosphere anymore.

No, her smiles had been genuine ever since Ricchan came back._ Nothing will ever tear us apart! We're a band, a unity!  
_

Also, this morning, she was greeted by a smiling Mugi-chan. Yui had noticed something different about Mugi-chan – it was as if something had finally lifted off the blonde's chest. And so the brunette had congratulated their keyboardist, even though she had no idea what had happened. _You don't need a reason to be happy, do you?_

Mugi only laughed warmly, and explained briefly how she was out with Ricchan yesterday and was able to get her father a present. Seeing how cheerful Mugi was, Yui felt happy for her friend too.

Wanting to pass on the joy, Yui left to find her favorite kouhai, telling Mugi to go ahead to the warehouse for their morning practice.

Azusa only sighed when the brunette attached herself to the younger girl's back.

"Yes yes, I'm going to the warehouse too, Yui-senpai."

"Guess what, Mugi-chan and Ricchan went on a date yesterday!"

"D-d-d-d-date?" Azusa blushed, staring at her senpai in surprise.

Nodding and folding her arms dramatically, "Yup! Mugi-chan just told me Ricchan helped her pick out the present for her father!"

Rolling her eyes, the usual annoyed look was back on the smaller girl's face. "That's not a date, Yui-senpai. Stop making stuff up."

"But it could be~ It sounds much cuter that way! We should go on a date too!"

The blush returned instantly. Azusa was about to retort when she noticed something. "…is that Mio-senpai?"

Yui felt her smile slip away when she took in the appearance of their bassist. Mio was sitting against the tree with her eyes closed. Her face was dirty, her knees were scratched, and her arms were red. She seemed to be breathing heavier than usual.

Before the brunette could approach her, Mio had already opened her eyes. "Time for practice, I see. We should go then," she stood up, holding her left side. Her face betrayed no emotion.

Azusa and Yui followed silently, both of knew better than asking the bassist questions. Yui's heart thumped with dread. _**That **Mio-chan is back. What happened? You are hurt, Mio-chan! It's the first time I've seen you like this! Who hurt you? Please tell us and don't shut us out again._

"Morning." Yui frowned at the sound of a certain drummer's flat voice.

When they arrived at the warehouse, both Mugi and Ritsu were already there. Mugi was standing worriedly next to the drummer, who some bandaids on her neck and hand.

And Ritsu was not smiling.

An alarm ran in Yui's head. _Please don't tell me Mio-chan and Ricchan fought…?_

However, that did not seem to be the case; both Mio and Ritsu regarded each other silently, both looking as if they wanted to say something. The tension between them was not pleasant, but it was not filled with animosity either; it was as if both were trying to hide something and gouge each others' reactions.

"L-let's practice then," uncomfortable with the silence, Azusa quickly took out her guitar. Her action broke the spell as the members all went to their respective positions.

It was obvious that Mio's mind was elsewhere though. Unlike usual, it wasn't Ritsu's rushed rhythm or Yui's forgotten verses that disrupted the song – this time, it was Mio's erratic bass lines.

After the third attempt at the song, they finally stopped trying. The cymbals and guitar strums faded into heavy silence.

"Are you okay, Mio-chan?" At last, Mugi spoke up tentatively. Both Yui and Azusa also glanced at the black-haired girl, whose face was paler than usual.

Ritsu raised an eyebrow at their worried faces. She chuckled forcefully, trying to break the tension. "Come on Mio, it's not like you. Are you having inappropriate thoughts or something?"

Mio's voice was cold. "Shut up, Tainaka. Even I make mistakes."

Yui shivered, and Mugi was already trying to diffuse the frigid atmosphere, asking Azusa to help her set up the snacks. Ritsu's unexpected response, however, made everyone freeze.

"Yea? Did the _perfect_ Akiyama just admit she can make mistakes?"

The temperature dropped even lower.

Azusa looked back and forth between Ritsu and Mio, her eyes wide in disbelief. Yui felt her jaw drop. _Even though it wasn't nice at all, at least I've seen Mio-chan treating people this way... but Ricchan?_

The bassist was glaring at the drummer, and the latter had an appraising look, as if she was suspicious about something. Ritsu's characteristic smile was nowhere to be seen, replaced by an aloof expression.

"What do you really want to say, Tainaka?" Mio whispered menacingly, setting down her bass on the side while her cold grey eyes were still trained on Ritsu.

"What's with the interrogation, Akiyama?" The amber-eyed girl only stood up, setting her drumsticks down in a deliberately slow manner, her piercing amber eyes also fixed on Mio.

"I don't know, maybe there's something you'd like to share with us, rather than hiding it?" One step forward.

"Hiding? Heh, aren't you the one hiding something from us instead?" Two steps forward.

Yui and Azusa quickly set down their respective guitars and stood beside Mugi anxiously; the blonde looked so lost, not knowing what to do.

"Avoiding the question?" Three-step distance.

"Avoid? Why would I do that?" Two-step distance.

"I'm tired of this exchange, Tainaka." One-step distance.

"Alright, why don't I break the stalemate then?"

Ritsu and Mio were standing right in front of each other. The black-haired girl was using her height to stare down at the amber-eyed girl, who put her hands in her pockets nonchalantly. Mio bristled at the lack of fear emitting from Ritsu, who only smirked.

"Why don't you tell us something about _Taka_, Mio-_chan_?"

Mio's mask slipped momentarily, stunned. The other three band members looked at each other quizzically.

Ritsu's face darkened after seeing Mio's reaction. "So you really were part of Hayabusa. I didn't actually want to believe it."

_Hayabusa!_ The name rang a bell in Yui's mind. She remembered, the year before Azusa came, Mio used to fight against a particular gang a lot. _I used to fight along side her too... and 'Taka'...is he the leader? Is he the guy with the hawk tattoo? So Mio-chan was part of their gang once? But it shouldn't matter, does it? Mio-chan not with them anymore, Ricchan! Please just drop it!  
_

"Oh? So what if I was once a part of that gang? I'd left them years ago. They meant absolutely nothing to me," Mio narrowed her eyes, "What were you doing yesterday, then, Ritsu? Didn't you meet up with someone?"

"Someone?" Uncertainty flickered in those amber orbs. "What's that got to do with anything? I was out all day with Mugi actually..."

If possible, the tension grew heavier. Yui gulped, glancing at Mugi, whose was staring at the ground, and her face paled. _Ricchan, even I know not to mention something like that..._

There was an undecipherable glint in Mio's eyes. "...is that so?"

Ritsu folded her arms casually. "I can't just stay home all day you know. Gotta relax sometimes."

"Relax?" There was a dangerous edge in Mio's soft voice. "So, you were_ relaxing_, with my _best friend_, while I was..." She broke off into dry laughs. "I see. I was foolish then."

"What are you talking about now, Mio?" The skepticism was back in Ritsu's eyes.

"What are you planning? Just what do you plan to do with Mugi and the others?"

Ritsu narrowed her eyes. "I thought I've already told you I'm not planning anything."

The black-haired girl was silent, but the cold glare spoke volumes. Ritsu smiled lightly, mockingly.

"Still can't trust me, Mio?" She laughed, "Well, what were _you_ doing then? Meeting up with those Hayabusa buddies of yours?"

"Buddies? Why, wasn't that what you were doing yesterday? Maybe it was before or after your... hanging out with Mugi, but didn't you meet up with some of your old friends? Unlike me," Mio growled, "aren't you still a part of _Ookami_, Ritsu?"

Ritsu's detached demeanor crumbled; her amber eyes blazed and her shoulders tensed. "...where did you hear about that?"

Mugi, Yui and Azusa all gasped, having heard about the notorious gang from the news years ago. _The gang wasn't as active as before, so did that mean Ricchan really-?_ Azusa looked especially shocked. _And Azunyan didn't know about it either..._

Ritsu clenched her fists, glaring at Mio.

Something flashed in the taller girl's eyes before it was swallowed by suspicion again. "...Taka had informed me."

Laughing humorlessly, Ritsu folded her arms. "And you believed him? Just like that? You said that they meant nothing to you, yet you still trust the leader's words. What a hypocrite you are, Mio-_chan_."

Mio's hand shot out suddenly, gripping Ritsu's collar. The black-haired girl then paused, as if uncertain of her own action. But during her indecisiveness, Ritsu had already reacted in reflex - she flung away Mio's arm and pulled back her fist, ready to punch.

Instinctively, Mio bobbed under the punch and followed up by a right hook. Ritsu blocked the blow head-on, clinching the taller girl's arm. Mio thrust her knee forward sharply, forcing Ritsu to let go of her arm. The shorter girl immediately rammed her elbow forward. Mio barely dodged it in time, but she used the momentum to spin and deliver a heavy kick.

_No no no no no this can't be happening. This can't be happening! _Yui can only watch in horror as the two fought, neither holding back. From the way Mio dodged and countered, it was clear that she was waiting for the right moment to strike a finishing blow; Ritsu, while blocking direct attacks, was obviously trying to score as many hits as possible. _Why aren't they holding back? Why are they fighting each other? Why why why? Stop it, stop it please!_

Azusa looked like she wanted to intervene, but both Yui and Mugi kept a firm grasp on the younger girl - knowing that none of them could stop the fight and Azusa would only get caught in between.

Ritsu and Mio were completely immersed in the fight, grey locked with amber. Neither was gaining the upper hand. Whereas Mio had the agility to avoid hits, Ritsu had the endurance to take hits.

The stalemate was finally broken when Mio rushed in for a side kick. Yet, in the middle of her stance, she flinched, stumbling and holding her left side.

Yui was so sure that Ritsu's fist was going to connect with Mio's stomach then, but it stopped a few centimeters from the purple hoodie. Just barely. Using this momentary lapse, Mio swept her leg, successfully tripping Ritsu, who fell forward heavily. The black-haired girl then half sat on her fallen opponent, gripping the back of Ritsu's collar.

The tense silence was deafening, blocking out any other noise except for the two fighters' pants.

"...Ritsu, just tell me. Are you, or are you not, a member of Ookami?" Mio whispered tentatively, as if afraid to know the answer.

The drummer did not reply. She did not even struggle. She just laid there, exhausted and silent.

Mio was about to speak one more time, but then her eyes went wide, noticing something on the base of Ritsu's neck. With a trembling hand, Mio pulled down the collar, revealing a small tattoo between her shoulder blades. It was a tattoo of a wolf swallowing a crescent moon; it was unmistakable, the mark of Ookami.

Something seemed to have snapped in Ritsu - the girl used all her strength to push herself up, forcing Mio off her back. Still in shock at the revelation, Mio barely managed to regain her balance.

"So you found your proof - you happy now, Akiyama?" Yelling, Ritsu ran forward with her fist reared back. Though clearly shaken at what she just saw, Mio took her stance, ready deliver a fatal kick at the right moment.

Yui had never seen Ritsu so angry - the brunette feared Ritsu would not stop herself this time. Both Yui and Azusa rushed forward and held onto each of Ritsu's arm with all their strength. Mugi had also wrapped her arms around Mio's shoulders, locking the girl's arms at her sides.

"Yui, Nakano! Let me go, NOW!"

Cringing at the sheer fury from her normally cheerful friend's voice, Yui only tightened her hold. Ritsu glared at them, and Azusa trembled under such ferocious gaze.

Mio, on the other hand, had ceased struggling and was leaning against Mugi, panting lightly. The black-haired girl was staring at the ground, lost in thoughts.

"Why don't you say something, Mio? So you found my tattoo. Congratulations then," Ritsu laughed derisively, "Poking around other people's secrets must have been fun, huh? Well, what did I expect from someone like you? I heard about the things you did when you were part of Hayabusa. Why don't you tell us about your heroic exploits then? Like deliberately breaking someone's arms into many pieces?"

"What-?" Mio sounded so confused, which made Ritsu pause uncertainly.

"Ritsu...I just wanted..." The black-haired girl began wearily, but Ritsu cut her off, the glare back in her eyes. Laughing darkly, Ritsu would not give the other girl a chance to explain herself, "Just wanted to what? Don't try to make some sad attempt of an excuse now. Stop playing the victim here."

"I admit I did terrible things back then, Ritsu!" Mio shouted desperately, "I know what I did was wrong - but that was why I left that gang years ago! I only joined them b-because...because..."

"Because of what? That you can't do anything by yourself? That you felt the need to join something like that just because you can't stand being alone? You really haven't changed, have you? You want people to trust you yet you don't trust anyone! Cheh, I guess you're still that weak little girl who couldn't even-"

"Ricchan!" "Ritsu-senpai!"

Yui couldn't believe her ears. For Ricchan to say such things…she was angry, yes, but to go that far, to say such hurtful things...

The drummer's face was drained of its color, as if she just heard her own words. Horrified.

"M-Mio, I-I..."

They all watched helplessly as tears pooled and slid down the black-haired girl's cheeks. Mio was expressionless, but the raw pain in her eyes could not be disguised. Her shoulders were slumped, as if all the energy was sapped out of her body.

The black-haired girl then slowly smiled, a sad, pained smile.

"You're right. I can't...I couldn't..."

She shook off Mugi's hold and ran out of the warehouse with her bangs covering her face.

"Wait, Mio. MIO!"

Ritsu easily retrieved her arms from Yui and Azusa's slackened grips.

"Damn it. Goddamit! What the hell was I...how could I..."

Clenching her fists with her face twisted in guilt and regret, Ritsu ran after the fleeing girl.

Azusa was covering her mouth, staring at the distant figures with teary eyes. Mugi seemed to have frozen in place. Yui held her head in disbelief, chanting a broken mantra inwardly. _No no no no no ____t_his can't be happening somebody wake me up from this nightmare...

* * *

**A/N:**...*runs*

Thanks for reading! I hope you...somewhat enjoyed this unexpected chapter...

I try to keep both of them in characters, but keep in mind that both Mio and Ritsu had a lot on their minds - neither of them were viewing the matter rationally. The stress practically caused them to lash out at the nearest outlet - each other. After reaching a certain point, even the calmest person would act OOC, let alone Mio and Ritsu, who are both hot-headed in spite of their composed masks. Especially after Mio found out about the 'date' and Ritsu having her secret discovered. However, even then, none of Ritsu's punches reached Mio. So I hope overall, neither of them are too OOC.

And just a side note, even though Mio did defeat the rival gang, it didn't mean she killed them or anything...it only meant that gang was thoroughly beaten that they had to evacuate and basically disappear from the 'underground world'.

Flames, criticisms, and knives(?) are welcome...I guess.

People who just wants some fluff after my abuse(?) should rewatch the entire series in preparation of the upcoming movie...

_(Long_) Background information: you don't really have to read it, it's only for people who's interested :)

Ookami (wolf), the name of Ritsu's gang. She was one who started the gang. The current leader is Wakaouji Shinichirou (named after a member of The Pillows), who is Ichigo's brother. It was originally a motorbike gang until it grew larger and gained more members. There were many branch gang who pledged loyalty to Ookami but did things very differently from the main one, such as the branch one Hayabusa had fought and defeated. The emblem is a wolf swallowing a crescent moon. Not many people knew Ritsu was the leader and creator, since she usually stayed behind the scenes.

Hayabusa (falcon), the name of Taka's gang. Sokabe Megumi was the leader, but she went to high school abroad not long after Mio joined. Her cousin, Sokabe Tatsuya (named after a member of P-Model), became the leader and completely changed the gang. Himeko is like a vice-leader. The emblem is a hawk with its wings spread and its talons gripping a serpent.

I'm sure most of you know who Wakaouji Ichigo (若王子いちご) and Tachibana Himeko (立花姫子) are. Since both of them weren't shown a lot, they might seem OOC. But Himeko's role in this story was long decided ever since I saw her loose socks...you know, signature of a kogal. Of course, no offence to any kogals. I mean, I used to be one too xD. As for Ichigo, she was supposed to appear earlier but I couldn't find a right spot. I need an emotionless character and she's perfect for it.

As for Saeki Mika(佐伯ミカ)... she seemed to be quite friendly with Ritsu in the anime. I just needed a non-main character who was close to Ritsu, and I dislike using OCs if avoidable.

Needless to say, Ookami and Hayabusa are sort of rivals, even though strictly speaking, it was only the branch gang that had fought Hayabusa - which was why Mio and Ritsu had never heard about each other before.


	10. Chapter 9 Hello Little Girl

**A/N**: Thank you for all your encouragements! I'm glad you're ok(?) with the last chapter!

Oh wow, er, what a loooong chapter. Sorry for making you stare at the computer screen...eye drops? Read it in sections? Well, I'll be MIA for awhile due to exams and whatnot so I've decided to post this now. Happy Thanksgiving! Or just simply happy weekend!

If you think last chapter is bad...well... Chapter title suggests it all - it's Mio's chapter.

Warning: Violence, suggestive themes and cruel nature of certain people ahead. But of course, still within T rating, hopefully.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on.

* * *

_Inside my heart is a little girl_  
_Who wants nothing but fluffy, shiny, pure things_  
_Please speak kindly_  
_To that girl_  
_Even if you can't see it_  
_That is the real me... It's me, Call me_

**Chapter 9 – Hello Little Girl**

Mio ran and ran, ignoring the tears that were obscuring her vision. She did not know where she was going – all she knew was that she needed to get away from the warehouse, away from her friends, away … from Ritsu.

Each of Ritsu's words had stabbed her deeply, very deeply, into her old wounds, and the drowning feelings came pouring out once again in an unstoppable tide –

0-0-0-0-0-0

_A girl with long, glossy black hair slowly walked home with her head hung, sniffling. She did not understand why the girls at her school were so mean to her…and how they could so deliberately cruel._

_Mio was sure that she had done nothing to antagonize them – all she did was sitting by herself quietly, reading books and barely even talking to anyone. The only people she talked to were some of the boys who seemed intent on interrupting her reading time, always chatting up to her. She was not used to talking to boys – after all, Ritsu was always there beside her, ready to defend her. Mio did not have any fond memories of boys either. And so, Mio always spoke to them politely, hoping they would get the message and just leave her alone. Yet, that seemed to have attracted their attention even more._

_Consequently, Mio had been targeted by those girls ever since. It was nothing like the pranks she had to endure in elementary school. No, there were degrading taunt scribbled on her desk, garbage stuffed in her backpack, and her shoes stolen. She simply did not understand why. _

_Stopping in front of a familiar house, Mio called out softly._

"_Ritsu?"_

_No response._

_Shoulders slumped, Mio stared at the blank nameplate miserably._

_Every day, she would walk by the Tainaka's old house, hoping, praying to see that familiar figure. She had even asked around the neighborhood, wishing for some sort of clue that would tell her best friend's whereabouts. But no one knew._

_Even then, she would still call out the girl's name, hoping to hear an answer, anything. But of course, there was nothing._

_Absolutely nothing._

"_Ritsu… please. I-I promise I won't get mad at you i-if you jump out from the bushes or s-something. I-I promise I-I won't hit you, so p-please, just come out."_

_Only silence answered her plea._

"_It-it's not funny…p-please stop hiding… I-I really want to see you," tears leaked out of her eyes and the more she tried to wipe them away, the more she cried. Her heart constricted in pain; she was sobbing so hard that her body shook in great tremors._

"_R-Ritsu…w-where are you?"_

_Despite her hope, despite her prayer, Mio knew the amber-eyed girl would not appear. Ritsu had never left her alone to cry; at the hint of a sob, Ritsu would immediately try to cheer her up or simply comfort her._

_Yet after so long, Ritsu never appeared._

_Even though the truth was right before her eyes, Mio still refused to believe that her best friend would not return. It must be related to her father's work, that he was relocated, or they were visiting a relative or even on vacation. _

_There was just no way Ritsu would not leave without saying goodbye. _

_Each day Mio told herself that, and each day the crevices in her heart were carved wider and deeper._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mio gritted her teeth, swallowing a sob before it could get out. It had been so long ago. Yet why did it still hurt so much? Why did it still hurt at all?

Why was she so weak that she couldn't even forget this?

Why was she so naïve?

How could she have been so stupid?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Mio found herself walking down the familiar path again. It had been two months since the beginning of middle school. Her parents went to work overseas not too long ago, leaving her with a relative who was rarely home. Her parents had wanted to bring her along, yet Mio refused, saying that Ritsu could be back any time._

_The Akiyamas were exasperated and had never seen their daughter so stubborn. But gradually, under Mio's continuous pleas, they had agreed._

_Mio had no idea how much her simple refusal to go abroad would change her life.  
_

_She had not expected the loneliness to be so overwhelming, without her parents around. The bullying was getting more and more malicious – the girls were starting to lie to her, tricking her into feeling as if she was one of them and then betrayed her in a flourish, embarrassing her in front of the whole class, sabotaging her tests and ruining her projects. There were so many deceits and fake smiles that she no longer knew what were real and what was not._

_All those pretentious friends immediately abandoned her whenever her 'usefulness' ran out. Mio was getting really weary of the whole thing – yet the minuscule hope of seeing Ritsu again kept her going, keeping up her usual personality the best she could. She still had something to tell her best friend, and she still had something to give to her. Too precious to bring to school, Mio had kept the photo album safe in her drawer at home, flipping through it every now and then. _

_She hoped Ritsu's bright smiles would give her the courage she needed to get through each day._

_Her heart sped up when she noticed light in the distance. Staring at it for a few moments in disbelief, Mio then ran towards the house as fast as she could. _

There was light! The lights at Ritsu's house were finally turned on! Ritsu's back…She's finally back!

_Panting, Mio leaned against the wall and rang the doorbell. She could barely contain her excitement. She could almost see the mischievous grin on Ritsu's face. _

_The door slid open, and Mio took a step forward, smiling for the first time after so long, "Ritsu! I-"_

_The smile fell off her face, her body turning cold as an old couple answered the door, confused. "How may we help you?"_

"_U-um, no. I'm sorry I seemed to have gotten to wrong address. Sorry to bother you," Mio managed to squeeze out the words politely. _

_She slowly walked back out, her mind numb and empty. She glanced at the nameplate, which she had failed to notice on her way there._

_An unfamiliar name. _

_A name that did not say 'Tainaka'._

Ritsu…she's really gone. She's never coming back again. I will not…see her again.

_The permanence of this harsh reality drenched Mio's battered, shattered heart. Tainaka Ritsu was gone. And she will never get to talk to Ritsu again. _

_Now, she was truly alone._

_She will need to face everything by herself.  
_

_Mio crouched down, hugging her knees close and wept._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mio!"

The black-haired girl flinched, stunned at the voice of Tainaka Ritsu approaching her at a frightening speed. Instinctively, Mio slipped into the alleyways, hiding in the shades of one of the dumpsters.

A familiar figure stopped at the alley, amber eyes darting around frantically.

Mio stared at the girl as if she had never seen her before; anger, hatred and something _extremely_ painful yet unidentifiable surged through her heart as she took in the sight before her.

Years ago, she would have run out and thrown her arms around the girl.

But now, Ritsu was the last person she wanted to see.

_Why did you even bother running after me? I heard you, loud and clear. You don't need to explain._

Mio bit her lips, trying to muffle the embarrassing hitched cries that just won't stop.

_No, I don't want you to see me like this._

Much to her relief (_and disappointment? Yea right_), Ritsu finally moved on, running down the street in the opposite direction. Sighing shakily, Mio slid down against the wall, drained of energy.

What now? What can she do now?

Where should she go?

_...back to Hayabusa? No, never._

She tried to think of anything other place she could go to, yet, she couldn't.

Without Sakuragaoka, without the band or even Hayabusa... Akiyama Mio was nothing. She had no place to go to.

_How pathetic._ She laughed wryly.

_"No one would miss you, little girl. Just have some fun with us." _

Her eyes widened as her hands started to shake. She scrambled to get up, and began to run again in staggering steps.

But it was no use. That particular memory she had locked away for so long was seeping out of its confines, taunting her, and viciously reminding her of her weakness. She ran and and ran, wiping her tears but much to her mortification, more and more came out.

_"Give it up. You can't run away."_

Nothing really changed, has it? She was still that same weak girl, who couldn't even protect herself –

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Now that Mio knew her best friend wasn't coming back, she had shut her emotions deep within the chasms of her heart. That little girl who could only cry._

_So in the eyes of others, she was practically a robot. A broken robot._

_She went to school on auto-pilot and did not react at all from any provocation. The boys were brushed off by her indifferent behavior and unsettling silence, no longer interested now that she did not even blush or stutter cutely. Gradually, the girls no longer found her submissive behavior funny and practically just ignored her existence altogether._

_Mio had thought this will be her life for the rest of middle school, just floating through each day without really knowing what she was doing, or what had happened around her. _

_But one day, she was brutally reminded of how cruel people could be._

_It should have just been like any other day, that she would just pack up her things and walk home after school. Yet, she suddenly found herself cornered by a particular group of older girls in a secluded classroom. Just where did the rest of people go? _

Not that it would make a difference.

"_So you're the infamous teacher's pet. My little sister's told me all about you. Just who do you think you are, little girl? Everyone is being so…friendly to you, yet you are so antisocial!" One of the girls smirked, lifting her chin up. "That's not the right attitude, is it?"_

_Mio only stared blankly at her tormentor, who scowled at her silence._

"_Come on, little girl, say something. You mute?" Another one piped up, texting in her phone boredly._

_Out of the blue, the first girl slapped Mio. The other girls winced at the loud sound, but then they all laughed. Yet Mio still gave no outward reaction. All she wanted was to go home and look through the photo album again and again. She tried to ignore the stinging pain on her cheek; usually she would be in tears already, but she just felt so numb. _

_She felt nothing...or so she thought._

_The leader glared at Mio thoughtfully. A malevolent smile gradually formed on her face. "Girls, why don't we help give Akiyama-san a make-over?"_

_Mio blinked, her heart jolting uneasily. Seeing some sort of reaction, the leader's eyes lit up, "I think she's agreeing, no? Pass the scissors."_

_Mio backed away, trying to process what was happening. Several hands reached out and held her in place even though she tried to shake them off. The leader sneered gleefully at her panic._

"_It must be bothersome to keep your hair so long. Let me help you get rid of it."_

"Mio, your hair is so black and straight and pretty!" _A familiar yet faded voice echoed in Mio's mind. She started struggling again, but she was simply outnumbered. _

_Trapped._

_Several snippets later, Mio's hair now barely reached her shoulders. Hands let go of her, and she dropped onto the ground, her legs no longer able to support her._

_She was in such state of shock that she hadn't even contemplate about running away. _

_And the brief moment of indecision had cost her gravely._

_The classroom door opened with a loud bang._

_The leader of the girls only tilted her head at the newcomers. One of her friends piped up again. "I called them here! They said they were bored, so this should get a rise out of Akiyama for sure!"_

_The other girls looked uncertain, but they still looked to their leader for a decision. _

_"Are you sure you should be here? We just formed not too long ago so you should be more careful before showing off your tattoo like that. We don't want people to know us, at least not yet."_

_"I'm the leader and I'll do whatever I want," a tall brute cracked his neck, rolling his shoulders. _

_The girl shrugged, tossing the scissors onto the ground, now having lost interest. "__Alright, if cutting her hair doesn't work I don't know what will. She's all yours, hon."_

_He smirked at the girl's words, "Oh don't worry, I'll have fun with her alright."_

_"Haha, this is great. Well, no one's gonna miss you, little girl, so have some fun with us, alright?" One of the other brutes guffawed, taking off his jacket._

_"Yea, don't even bother resisting us."_

_"Give it up. You can't run away."_

_The thugs started to approach Mio after the other girls left. __Mio could only hear the pounding of her heart, while everything else seemed hazy and unrealistic; it was as if she was watching this event from somewhere else. __Tears slid down her cheeks as she quivered, unable to even stand up. _

_She understood what was happening. _

_She understood what was going to happen. _

_Yet, she still couldn't move. She simply could not muster up the strength to make a sound, to scream. _

_Paralyzed. Helpless._

No.

_Mio could only stare fearfully as hands reached out and stroked her face. _

No!

_She could only whimper as hands pinned her down. _

Stop!

_She could only clench her eyes shut when she felt hands on her uniform._

Somebody. Help me. Please.

"_I want you to look at me, little girl," the thug laughed and licked his lips, his eyes roaming over her disheveled shirt and hiked-up skirt. _

_Trembling, Mio opened her eyes when the thug gripped her chin painfully. Her breathing hitched at the sight of sneering faces surrounding her, and the lust-filled stare of the boy before her._

_She will never forget this sight. A tattoo of a wolf swallowing a crescent moon, on his chest. _

"_Good girl." He leaned closer, almost on top of her. _

No no no no no no no no no no nonononononono help me Ritsu–

"_Aniki, someone's coming down the hallway!" The sentry thug whispered urgently. The leader of the thugs groaned in frustration. He released her chin and stood up reluctantly.  
_

_"Tsk. I was just saying it but we really can't be discovered now. Consider yourself lucky, little girl. We'll definitely be seeing you again."_

_They were gone the next moment, yet Mio did not feel relieved. _

_She was still on the ground, unmoving. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks and her eyes were still empty._

_Something in her broke that day. _

_It wasn't just because what had almost happened, it was also the fact that she could not do anything._

_No, she did not do **anything**.  
_

_She had prayed for help, not even thinking about fighting back._

_She was too dependent on Ritsu, calling for her even though she knew nothing would happen._

_Mio slowly sat up, adjusting her skirt absentmindedly. _

Weak. All I do is cry. I can't do anything on my own. This 'me'…I don't need.

_She held a hand to her red cheek as humorless chuckles left her curved lips._

_The classroom door slid open, revealing a startled teacher. __Mio still laughed and laughed even as tears continuously streamed down her cheeks. She didn't care about her image anymore._

_She no longer cared._

_Mio ignored the teacher's surprised and worried inquiries, simply walking out of the classroom without a second glance. She did not even bother to button up her shirt. She walked to her locker and took out the only clean piece of clothing in there – a purple hoodie. _

_After putting it on, with the hood covering her uneven hair, Mio walked out of her school._

_It was the day she cast away the old Akiyama Mio, and sank into the muddy depth of darkness._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mio kicked an empty crate in livid rage and shame, her hands clenched in her pockets. She can still feel that terror, the feeling as if you lost control of your own limbs. She can still see that image, burned so vividly in her mind. If it weren't for that teacher randomly passing by…

_Useless. Ritsu was right about me._

Chuckling sardonically, Mio recalled the days after that – how some of the students began spreading the rumor that she had slept with that teacher, and that was the reason for her good grades. Each day was more and more torturous, for she had to hide and avoid those thugs and older girls.

_And Ritsu… was part of that gang. That tattoo...there's no mistake about that. Well, she belonged to the main one in the city and joined later... she didn't really have anything to do with them, I suppose._

A dark smile graced her features as she walked past a heavily graffiti'd wall. Under many layers of paint, she could still spot a faded purple letter.

The very first graffiti she had done.

_But if that had never happened, I wouldn't have…joined Hayabusa, and I wouldn't have learned how to fight._

Hit by sudden inspiration, she grabbed one of the cans on the ground and covered the wall in huge cursive letters.

**Thinking is a heavy price for living. What did you get in return?**

_What indeed._ Meaningless laughs left Mio's lips as she stared at her own creation. She did not even know what she just wrote, yet each letter seemed to reflect her repressed emotions somehow.

_Sometimes, it's better not to have any thoughts, isn't it? You'll be able to do whatever you want... _She smirked._  
_

_"P-Please...don't kill me..."_

Mio slapped a hand over her mouth, suddenly nauseous. _No, I've told myself long ago... no matter how painful it is, I must have conscience...to stop myself..._

Frowning, she quickened her pace once again, wanting to get away from the wall, away from the flood of memory and the guilt that accompanied it -

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Mio had just avoided one of the thugs she recognized as a member of that gang. She had learned to keep her cool but in exchange, she had ripped out her emotions. She hadn't cried since that day, but she hadn't smiled or laughed either. There was nothing but anger. Nothing...but the need to vent out her pain._

_She kicked over the empty cans on the ground, stepping on them, trying to crush them. Then she noticed a particular can - a spray paint. Impulsively, even before she realized it, she had already graffiti'd the wall._

**_"You'll Pay Some Day"_**

_Satisfied with her work, Mio laughed, her eyes glazing over. Yes, they will all pay someday. They will suffer._

_"Not bad, not bad at all. I didn't know you have it in you, with the way you are at school, Akiyama."_

_Mio turned her head, vaguely recognizing the speaker as Tachibana Himeko. _

_The softball captain was the only reason Mio was not targeted in PE class. Even though Himeko never stopped the bullying, she took all the sports practices seriously and her presence alone was enough to let the other classmates behave in that class, giving Mio a temporary relief. _

_Himeko, who neither saved her nor made her life miserable...what did she want now?_

_Shrugging, the kogal walked away, "You seemed to want revenge, Akiyama. I know someone who can help you achieve that. Follow me."_

_Extremely distrustful, yet thirsting for some sort of closure, Mio kept a careful distance as she followed Himeko. _

_And so she was introduced to the leader of Hayabusa - Sokabe Megumi._

_The girl with flowing orange-blond hair was two years older than them, and did not look like a gang leader at all. Yet, the way she talked and acted - it was no doubt she was the boss. Except when she was alone with Mio - the serious mask dropped, revealing someone who was actually studious and liked cute things. Sokabe-senpai took an instant liking to the black-haired girl, something about how cute she was._

_Mio was very uncomfortable with the affections at first. She had become so distrustful of people that she just couldn't bring herself to trust anyone._

_Yet, soon enough, Mio understood that Sokabe-senpai...or even other members of the gang were not so different from her after all.  
_

_When Sokabe-senpai heard about Mio's situation from Tachibana, the leader of Hayabusa let her dark side shown._

_"You want revenge, Akiyama-san?"_

_Mio did not answer, but the answer was obvious enough in her smoldering grey eyes._

_An amused smile appeared on Sokabe-senpai's face. "We can help you with that, Akiyama-san. We know the people with the wolf tattoo."_

_She snapped her fingers. "Tatsuya."_

_A tall boy with dyed cadmium hair walked out from the shadows, a hawk tattoo displayed proudly on his chest. He immediately gave her a dirty look. Mio returned the glare._

_"Teach Akiyama-san how to fight." Megumi's soft yet fierce voice left no room for argument._

_Ever since then, Mio had been going to the Hayabusa hideout. The gang, especially Megumi, was surprised at the speed she was learning kickboxing. Mio had a goal in mind, even though she was driven by nothing but anger. She had personally gone through all the trouble to fight against her childhood phobia - ghosts? Barnacles? Ha, how ridiculous. Such silly fears were nothing compared to the cruelty of reality._

_Tatsuya had been rather gleeful in helping her get over her phobia - through various trials that would have petrified the old Akiyama Mio._

_But not the new her. _

_No, even as Tatsuya's "tests" got more vicious and downright torturous, Mio endured everything and proved everyone wrong._

_This was the new Akiyama Mio, who feared nothing.  
_

_Weeks and months went by. Mio became more and more involved with the gang, doing what she was told as long as it could vent out her frustrations. She would not call the fellow gang members her friends, definitely not, but she could feel it, from the way they talk and fight - they were all like her. Ostracized by peers or simply bored with life, Mio felt somewhat comfortable with this new environment._

_At least it was something she could relate to._

_She loved the way people started to avoid her in school. She was no longer bothered. She inspired fear in her peers._

_Not that she cared or anything._

_When Mio was finally deemed good enough, Megumi brought her along to the gang's hideouts. Recognizing her tormentors, Mio immediately attacked, much to the shock of those thugs. _

_At every kick and every scream of pain, Mio laughed again and again, ignoring the suffocating feeling around her. Faint protest at the back of her mind was quickly smothered by the sheer glee as she inflicted pain on these gang members._

_It was too late. She could not go back. _

_"Rnnng... stop it..."_

_She enjoyed this. It was extremely satisfying._

_"D-don't kill me...please..."_

_She no longer need to call for help._

_Bones snapping. A bored scoff.  
_

_She'd had her revenge. _

_And there was a hollow feeling at where her heart should be._

_She wanted more - whenever she fought, her mind became so numb and blank that it would not stray would only be focused on fighting. She would not have to think._

_She would not be thinking about Tainaka Ritsu._

_As Mio stood there, surrounded by fallen thugs with blood on her shoes, Megumi approached her, smiling appreciatively. "You've achieved your goal, Akiyama-san. I love the way you fight...yes, very elegant yet deadly," a girlish giggle echoed in the deathly silent hideout._

_All of the Hayabusa's attention was on the black-haired girl and and their leader. Tachibana had an admiring look, even Tatsuya smirked in grudging approval._

_Sokabe Megumi's voice was velvet-soft, yet it also felt like steel. "But it's up to you to stay with us or not. What do you think?"_

_Mio did not answer, but she looked at the leader straight in the eye and smiled back._

_A malicious, arrogant smile. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mio stopped abruptly, leaning against the wall holding her stomach in pain. Taka must have injured her more than she'd thought. She forced herself to continue walking, wanting to get out of this never-ending valley that kept bringing back the memories she had buried. She fondly recalled the strange but kind Sokabe-senpai - she was forever grateful to the older girl, even after all that had happened.

At least she had treated Mio as someone akin to a friend, an equal, something Mio appreciated more than anything.

It made her feel that maybe, just maybe, not everyone was cruel. Even Tachibana's aloof nature was somewhat relaxing to her.

But Sokabe-senpai had graduated soon after and went to a foreign country, studying abroad. Her cousin Tatsuya then succeeded the gang and called himself 'Taka'.

And everything went down hill.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Mio had stayed with Hayabusa because she got to fight people, just for the thrill of it, just for the satisfaction of causing others pain. __Several months had passed since she joined Hayabusa, and she had done many, many things. Deliberately cruel things.  
_

_Her anger at that rival gang had intensified, especially when the other members learned about her and sent more people to fight Hayabusa._

_Not that Mio considered the Hayabusa members her friends, but to oppose Hayabusa - she saw it as defiance, denying her existence. It was an outlet, an excuse._

_She gladly took the challenge._

_Together with Taka and Tachibana, they led many gruesome fights, searching for her former tormentors' hideout, completely destroying the places and thoroughly incapacitating the gang. Whenever she came across gangs with that same wolf tattoo, Mio would take her time in fighting them, slowly and spitefully until they dropped onto the ground, bloody and unmoving. _

_She only stared in indifference as Taka tortured the captives, breaking their bones one by one. _

_She did absolutely nothing, the screams and pleas for help did not reach her cold, unfeeling heart._

_The feeble protest from the depth of her mind was lost in tides of buzzing numbness.  
_

_But Taka was nothing like Megumi, and finally Mio started to get sick of the way he handled things._

_Mio's conscience at last showed its defiance when Taka had ordered her to kick the captives into the deep river, practically sentencing them to their deaths in those gushing torrents.  
_

It was outright murder_, Mio's mind screamed. But if she didn't do it, the others will. _

_She stared at the horrified expressions on their filthy, bloody faces. Faces of people not much older or younger than her. Faces of people who were lost just like her._

_They were all the same - and she had become one of **them**, the very people she had despised, the very people who sought amusement from other people's anguish. _

_She felt violently sick at her discovery.  
_

_Making up her mind, Mio had discreetly passed pocket knives to the captives whose hands were bounded._

_She averted her eyes from their surprised yet grateful looks. _No, don't thank me. I've done nothing. I don't deserve it.

_Before any of the Hayabusa can realize what was going on, she quickly pushed the captives into the river._

_The next day after that, Taka announced his disappointment that nothing had appeared on the news, nothing about unidentified bodies. Mio had been so relieved then, which brought all the suspicion onto her. _

_When Mio proclaimed that she wanted to leave the gang, Taka only laughed. He had always hated her and didn't even want to bother with her, so he merely gave her a condition - she had to go to the city and find out more about this gang with the wolf tattoo. Apparently, there was a main one, the real gang- Ookami. It sounded simple enough, and Mio went to the city where Ookami's main gang was rumored to be located._

_It was by chance she had discovered the hideout. She had followed two girls riding on a black bike - the confidence and the mere aura surrounding them made her suspicious. And she was right to be.  
_

_As expected of the gang that frequently appeared on the news, their hideout was nothing like their branch gang._

_It was large and spacious, filled with motorbikes and many, many members. Mio was very careful, stealthily observing the gang. One of the girls, who was wearing black helmet, spoke to the shorter girl with curly hair done in two low ponytails. The latter then jumped off the bike, playing with a blade in her hand.  
_

_Mio had to hide behind a crate when the biker zoomed by her, oblivious to her presence. After making sure she was not discovered, Mio peeked in again, seeing the blade-girl giving orders to other people. All the members seemed to listen to her obediently, and so Mio decided that this must be the main gang's hideout._

_After passing on the information to Taka, Mio left the gang, warning him that she will not hold herself back if he sent people after her. Taka had only smirked, saying that this was not the last she will see of Hayabusa._

_And he was absolutely right.  
_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_That was the wisest choice I had ever done,_ Mio thought darkly. _Yet, it was too late for me. Even thought I left Hayabusa, even though I stopped seeking fights, I no longer knew how to treat people. I did not trust anyone. I still kept my distance from everyone._

Some of the newer members of Hayabusa viewed her as traitor and still bothered her, but Mio had disposed of them easily. Her remaining days at middle school was filled with nothing but fights. Every day was like a blur to her. People no longer dared to oppose her but in return, their alienation and contempt were just as painful.

She had actually tried to be friendly, yet she was aghast to discover that she could not. She could not even muster a simple smile on her face.

The gravity of her past actions really struck her.

There was no changing it. She had changed too much already.

But regret changed nothing.

When she entered Sakuragaoka, she had hoped that the same thing would not happen. Most of the students came from other private schools - there weren't anyone she knew from her middle school. Yet people still avoided her, even though she tried hard to make herself less intimidating.

Mio could not even bear to think what would have happened if she had not become friends with the kind Kotobuki Tsumugi...

_It's too late. Now that Mugi and the others knew I was part of Hayabusa. Now they knew what I did._

Mio could still see her friends' stunned expressions...and Ritsu's disdainful glare.

_It's over. Now they know. They won't trust me ever again. And Ritsu..._

Before Mio realized it, her legs gave away. She simply crouched there, burying her head in her knees. She had no idea where she was now - somewhere near a tall building? And the sky was darkening already... how much time had already passed?

_Stop crying! There's nothing to cry about. You brought this onto yourself. _She repeated it in her mind over and over again, but her tears would just _not_ stop, much to her exasperation.

_Why am I so weak? _She sobbed breathlessly. _Ritsu saw through me. She was right - I had changed yet I didn't at the same time... I'll forever be that pathetic little girl -_

Tired panting, heavy steps.

A hand landed on shoulder suddenly. Mio flung it away in reflex.

"Don't touch me!"

She stood up, wiping her face hastily before turning around.

Her eyes widened.

Ritsu only stood there wordlessly, her bangs covering her eyes. She was gasping for air, her shoulders going up and down in exertion. Her shirt was dampened with sweat.

_Was she looking for me... all this time? Why? Why don't you just leave me alone?_

Taking a deep breath, Ritsu finally looked up, her sharp amber eyes completely focused on her.

Mio backed away, averting her gaze. _Don't look at me...don't look at me like that, Ritsu! I don't want to see your pity...I don't want to see your guilt..._

She almost stumbled when pain shot up from her stomach, making her whimper before she could stop herself. She felt Ritsu grasping her wrist. Instinctively, she flung away her arm, ignoring the pain rolling through her stomach in waves.

Ritsu's hurtful words kept repeating in her mind like a broken recorder, clouding her thoughts. The anger and hatred were re-ignited again. She did not want to be anywhere near Ritsu. Yet she was really tired of the pain, really tired of all these negative, taxing emotions -

Ritsu stepped closer, her expression still unreadable.

It was very intimidating, and Mio found herself flinching under such a fierce stare. _Of course, Ritsu was part of the Ookami...part of them...that tattoo.._.

Ritsu was pulling her arm again, this time firmly and leaving no room for escape. Mio wanted to run, to hit Ritsu even, but the pain was slowly overwhelming her senses. She just did not know whether it was the pain from her wound or the pain in her heart.

Before she knew it, she found herself being led upstairs in a familiar apartment. _S_he then realized that, even after all that aimless running and avoiding Ritsu, she had somehow ended up in front of the girl's apartment.

_Why! Why can't I just let go?_

Ritsu gently sat Mio down on her couch, and took out a first-aid kit from the bathroom. Ignoring Mio's quiet protests, the amber-eyed girl pulled up her shirt, revealing an ugly, black bruise marring her stomach. Pursing her lips, Ritsu sat in front of her and diligently treated the injury, wrapping cooling gauze and bandages.

Hissing, Mio tried not to voice out her pain yet Ritsu softened her movement, careful not to agitate the injury further.

"Leave me alone."

_I can't stand this. I don't deserve you, Ritsu. You're too good for me. You're too nice to me. You were right about me. You don't need this helpless little girl. _

She recalled what Ritsu said about hanging out with Mugi all day, just the two of them. She imagined her best friend's soft smile and Ritsu's bright laughter, and her constricted with pain and resign. _You should just go to Mugi. She's really kind...you would not find a better friend than her. I should know best... she was the one who had saved me. She'd treat you better more than I ever could. All I ever did was cause you problems. You'll never be able to relax, or simply just laugh if you stay with me. Just leave me alone. I don't want you to see me like this.  
_

Ritsu still did not say anything - she was immersed in her task. When she was done, Ritsu slowly looked up, gently wiping away residual tears from Mio's cheeks.

Mio could only stare at Ritsu, shivering under the girl's rough yet soft fingers on her skin. Warm. The drummer's characteristic kindness renewed her tears, landing on those calloused fingers.

"Please...just leave me alone..."

Warmth, nostalgic warmth, enveloped her being.

Mio tried to push Ritsu away, hitting her weakly. But Ritsu only tightened her embrace.

The familiarity of the hug brought more and more memories back into Mio's mind, making her sob even harder. It had been so long, yet Ritsu's hug was still able to invoke the same feelings as it did back then. She buried her face in Ritsu's shoulder, trying to staunch her tears, trying to silence her cries. Ritsu only held onto her tightly and stroked her back rhythmically. She could feel Ritsu's heart beating against her own. She could hear Ritsu's own shuddering breath beside her ear.

Mio's protests gradually died out and she slumped tiredly in Ritsu's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Mio." Ritsu finally spoke, her voice hoarse and weary.

"...no, you were right about me."

"No, I wasn't," Ritsu rested her chin on Mio's shoulder, her voice incredibly soft. "I was being a complete idiot. Even after all this time... all I do is make you cry," she stroked Mio's hair with trembling hands. Hesitant. Mio swallowed a sob.

"Heh. Do you remember, Mio? I think I used to call myself your knight or something, didn't I? What a failure of a knight I am, huh?"

_Knight..._ Mio blinked slowly. _Right._ _When we were little... Ritsu, you still remember that? Then what about me? Do you...do you still consider me your... No. Impossible. She was simply the knight, defending the weak and helpless. I can never be the princess. I'm too tainted. I'm too corrupted. Mugi, she should be your princess, not me._

"Mio, back in the warehouse, I... I don't know what came over me. I didn't even know what really happened back then, yet I -"

_"How can you expect people to trust you when you don't trust anyone!"_

Mio suddenly pushed Ritsu away, shaking her head vehemently. _No, no! I'm relying on Ritsu's kindness again. I can't keep doing this. I am strong now. I..._

"I don't need any past memories."

An image of her hiding behind Ritsu who was fighting away the mean boys in the playground.

"I don't need to rely on anybody."

A reflection of herself from the rain puddle, her cold smile as she buried her foot into a thug's stomach.

"I'm not the helpless girl you once knew."

She blocked the memory of being grappled by Taka, powerless and surrounded by Hayabusa members.

"I have changed," Mio managed to breathe out. It was more like she was trying to convince herself.

"So have I," Ritsu whispered, staring deep into Mio's red, puffy eyes. Mio was unable to look away, drowning in the unwavering amber pools.

Ritsu pulled Mio into her arms again, tucking Mio's head between her cheek and shoulder. Her voice was so soft, as if afraid to startle Mio.

"But I know I need you."

The black-haired girl jolted. Ritsu hugged her tighter with no intention of letting her go.

"And I know you need me too."

The tension in Mio's shoulers faded - Ritsu's words had rang something in her.

"So... don't ever run from me again...don't avoid me, Mio..." Ritsu trailed off, her voice hoarse.

Mio reached out shakily, wrapping her own arms around the drummer. Ritsu's comforting scent, her soothing voice, everything -

_I missed you._

The sudden realization slammed into Mio's heart. She now knew how much she had missed Ritsu, and how much she had trusted the girl deep down, in spite of all her doubts and distrustful facade. Mio tried to deny it, smother it, or even morph it into anger; she thought that if she acknowledged her feelings, Ritsu would disappear again, and that terrified her.

If she could show Ritsu how independent she had become, maybe the girl would stay by her side.

But now, as Mio pulled Ritsu closer, she knew she did not have to be afraid. She was safe and warm in Ritsu's arms.

_She's right, even after all those years, even after everything that had happened...I still need her._

Mio finally understood what her feelings were back then. She finally understood what she was going to tell Ritsu the day before the girl left. She just never had the chance to get used to it - she was forced to lock it away somewhere, because it had hurt too much.

Now it was crystal clear to her.

_I love her...I love Ritsu. Even when we were little...I've always... loved her._

She did not know what will happen in the future. She did not know how to feel about Ritsu's involvement with Ookami, or how to help the drummer in her search for clues of her family's deaths. She did not even know how she felt about her and Mugi, her best friend.

All she knew was that Ritsu was here with her right now.

This was all Mio could ask for.

It was enough.

All this time, there was actually someone waiting for her on the other side of that endless abyss. The lost little girl inside her heart finally took a step towards the light.

Outside the window, an injured sparrow snuggled up to its partner, hiding under the roof, away from the preying eyes of the eagle.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a hard time writing it, even though I had an outline and all. I hope I did the complexity of Mio's character justice.

The conversation near the end, if anyone noticed, is this fanfic's summary lines :3

Surprise surprise, strictly speaking this chapter is supposed to be together with the next one, since they sort of happen at the same time, but I decided to split it not just because it was too long but that was the way I had planned the story (otherwise I would've split this one OTL)

Suggestions, complaints, any feedback are welcome!

*whispers* this is far from over 8D *shot*

Another Long Background Information:

When Mio went to the city, it was before Ritsu had met Azusa. So Ritsu was still in control of the gang at that time. Of course, Mio knew nothing about it and mistook Ichigo as the leader.

I made Sokabe Megumi two years older than the main cast, instead of just a year older like canon. Why did I choose her? Well, from what I can gather of her in canon, she has a certain air that makes people listen to her (before the fangirl side was revealed). I don't know, I like her voice - it appears to be hiding something ;) And who better than her to interact with Mio? Mio had never received such... 'positive treatment' from anyone, ever.

I'd say Mio's bruise is moderate, definitely heal-able, so don't think too much about it.

Inconsistency? Why is there already people with the wolf tattoo even before Ritsu formed the gang? I can't answer that now ;)

Ah, last chapter, did Ichigo appear to be stronger than Ritsu? No no. Definitely not. I can't really say anything for now. All I can say is Ritsu is unable to fight seriously with the people she first formed the gang with, and the fact that Ichigo had actually attacked her really shocked Ritsu.

Tachibana Himeko utilizes street-brawling with some aspects of Taekwondo.

Ichigo... knife. Blade. Pointy things. Sharp things. No one has yet to disarm her so what else she can do remains unknown.

Ah. So some of you inquired about the gang emblems. Excuse my non-artistic attempts...picture link is on my profile *hides face*. And that picture of Ritsu and Ichigo, it is NOT what it looks like! *emphasis*, but it's your imagination, so I'll leave it up to you to interpret however you want *runs

Ichigo's tattoo is on her left shoulder. Himeko's tattoo is on her left thigh. Mio does not have any. Ritsu's, as from last chapter, is on her back between her shoulder blades (I know I said 'small tattoo'...blame my nonexistent artistic ability...)

Oh and just as side note, 'Onigaoka' or 'Ookami' have nothing to do with "Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi". I have yet to see it (I love ToraDora and the main protagonist kinda reminded me of her, appearance wise) Apparently it was the name of a school in it...? (I don't want to wiki it in case of spoilers...)

Hmm, I'd only meant for "Oni" (demon) to contrast with the soft feeling of "Sakura"... and the fact that Ritsu and Mio actually went to Sakuragaoka instead of the gang-infested Onigaoka ... yes? Do you see where it comes from? No? *looks away*

And the naming of Ookami was not creative at all: Ritsu has amber eyes. The gang was formed because she felt lost and all alone. Lonesome wolf. Perfect. *sweatdrop*

Anyways, until I find a better name, the school will remain named "Onigaoka" ... (probably won't change it, I'm lacking creativity for names atm...)


	11. Chapter 10 Watashi no Koi wa Hotchkiss

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading the story and give me continuous support! ;A; *bows* So I've managed to finish this before getting the exams back :d (haha, that wouldn't be pretty)

...after that last chapter...er, I hope this one can meet up to your expectations then... *wipes away sweat* Well, I'm still sticking to the original outlines I had since the very beginning of this story...

Reminder the beginning of this chapter happens right after Ritsu went chasing after Mio.

This particular part of this song's lyrics is quite perfect for this situation, that's why it was chosen...but don't listen to it while you read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on.

* * *

_Somehow if these feelings _

_Get Tossed into the Trash_

_My Heart would be in pain_

_So I wonder if I should keep them  
_

**Chapter 10 – Watashi no Koi wa Hotchkiss  
**

"Shouldn't we do something?" Azusa whispered after a long, awkward silence.

She glanced at the silent Yui, noting a blank expression on her face. Azusa felt really cold all of a sudden.

_Yui-senpai is not supposed to have that look again! Why is this happening? Everything should have changed for the better already. Yui-senpai is happier, so is Ui; Mugi-senpai isn't as distant as before and Mio-senpai…Mio-senpai has finally smiled. We are a band! We are not just five girls handing out together…we are unity! This isn't supposed to happen!_

She felt so terribly helpless, wanting to to something, _anything_, but didn't know how. Then she felt a familiar warm hug from Yui.

Yui-senpai, whose hug always calmed her down and magically took away all the worries.

"We should all go back to classroom, Yui-chan, Azusa-chan," Mugi commented calmly, still staring at the entrance to the warehouse.

"But-"

"Let's go to class, Azunyan. I believe in Mio-chan and Ricchan. They'll sort this out."

Azusa turned around desperately. "What if they don't? What if-"

"They will," the previously blank look was gone, replaced by a sunny, soothing smile. "They are our bassist and drummer after all!"

The smaller girl's eyes felt hot, but she managed to keep her tears at bay; it was just so fundamentally Yui – despite not having any solid reasons, with only her weird logic, Yui had managed to convince Azusa – _no, it's because I believe in Yui-senpai._

Nodding, Azusa summoned up a small smile. Yui's grin widened and she held her hand. They walked over to Mugi, who too, smiled hesitantly. Yui looped her arm through the blonde's, and the three walked out of the warehouse towards their school.

Azusa glanced back, her eyes trained on the drum set and the black bass. The instruments looked so lonely without their owners.

_Come back soon, Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai. Mio-senpai, even after knowing you for a year, I still don't know much about you, and I don't even know about that Hayabusa or whatever it is... All I know is that you are the brave senpai who had once saved my classmates from some bad guys. Ritsu-senpai, all this time...Ookami? The gang that gave the city we lived in so much trouble? So it was you...? I thought I knew about you... but it really doesn't matter, does it? You are so nice to me. You saved me, and I don't just mean from that thug either. _

She tightened her hold on Yui's hand. The brunette returned the gesture reassuringly.

_Please understand none of us care about those gangs. We just want you two to come back, to us.  
_

* * *

The whole day was like a daze for Mugi. She kept up a friendly, polite, _incredibly fake_ smile so her classmates would not really tell the difference.

Their homeroom teacher of three years, Sawako-sensei, was suspicious, but after Mugi's insistence that she was fine, the teacher dropped it, as if understanding what was amiss.

Yui tried to brighten up the atmosphere, fending off the fanclub's inquiry of Mio and Ritsu's absence. The brunette did it so naturally in a way only she could, so the fanclub's pestering gradually died out. Nodoka was concerned, but she seemed to have guessed correctly of what had happened, and so she also kept the class in order the best she could.

Mugi kept checking her phone, not expecting any messages but still checked anyways. She thought about calling one of them, but she couldn't bring herself to – it was not any of her business to intrude, was it?

No, she was simply scared.

Seeing that horrible fight, seeing Ritsu's never-revealed dark side, and seeing her best friend's tears, Mugi felt strangely guilty – there she was, out having fun with Ricchan while Mio must have gone to confront that Hayabusa gang and got hurt, judging from the way she was favoring her side. And Ricchan, who must have been really troubled by the Ookami members' visit earlier yet still tried her best to put on a smile. It was she, Mugi, who had been accompanied and cheered up instead of the other way around.

But right now, there was nothing she could do but wait for them.

The last bell of the day finally rang, and Mugi slipped her mask back on before making her way out of the door. She hastily bid Yui and Nodoka good-bye, saying that there would not be any practice today.

Yui was about to run after her, but the student council president wisely stopped the brunette. Mugi silently thanked the bespectacled girl. She really needed some space alone right now, even though she hated loneliness more than anything else.

_How contradictory I am._

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Mugi walked into her dorm room. Alone. Of course, it was not the first time she had returned alone, but the emptiness of the room suddenly terrified her; it was as if something had gripped her heart and squeezed it sadistically at every tick of the clock.

She had never felt so lost. _What if Mio doesn't come back? What if Ricchan doesn't come back? Or-_Mugi's heart constricted painfully again _– what if neither of them comes back?_

_No. I have to believe in them, I have to. It is all I can do. Mio is my best friend, I must trust her, and Ricchan is-_

Is what? Just what is Ricchan to her? Mugi had finally figured out her feelings but... what should she do about them? _No, I can't. Ricchan...she's just my friend. I should just put my feelings aside somewhere... I have to look at the whole picture. Mio-chan also l-_

Feeling incredibly exhausted from all these unwanted thoughts, Mugi slumped down on her bed. She tried not to look at Mio's empty bed on the other side. _Had the room always been this cold?_

She buried her face into her arms; her phone was clenched tightly in her hand, so that she would be ready to answer should the two most important people in her life called.

The anxiety, the waiting brought a very unpleasant memory back to her –

0-0-0-0-0

_Mugi's mother left the family when Mugi was only a little girl, so as far as she remembered, it had always been her and her father._

_She still remembered how she would sit by the window, waiting for someone whose face she couldn't even picture. As she grew older, the person she waited for changed to her father. Mr. Kotobuki claimed that Mugi looked too much like 'the woman who abandoned him' and so rarely interacted with his daughter. He was always overseas, immersed in work, while Mugi grew up in the empty mansion alone, surrounded by servants who were much older than her and kept a polite distance._

_Every day she would look out the window and listen intently for the sound of the entrance door opening. _

_Waiting for nothing._

_All her father sent were short, brief mails that were too formal to be from a parent._

_Before she knew it, she had already secluded herself, putting on a professional mask to greet anybody – neglected or not, she was still the heiress and strove to keep up her image. _

_If she didn't keep up her image as Kotobuki Tsumugi, who else could she be?_

_Home-schooled, Mugi never had the chance to shed this mask in front of anyone. Like a caged hummingbird who could only stare longingly at the endless sky and sing its sorrows, all she could do was put everything she had into her piano, composing melodies that suit her mood and use it to convey the feelings that she had no one to share with, and no words to accurately define. Even when she got to travel overseas, she did not even have the chance to talk to her father - there was always some sort of places she needed to go to, to learn something she honestly did not care about, or there was piano recitals she hated. So pre-planned, and so meaningless - she did not want to just play pieces she did not truly feel for. What was the point of all this? All she wanted to do was to perhaps see and talk to her father...  
_

_Seeing how 'love' had failed between her own parents, Mugi had always been distrustful of it. She decided that someone like her would never be capable of that particular emotion, and so she chose to be the impartial observer, finding great joy in interactions between couples, especially girls. Girls who were not like her mother. Girls who were not like herself. Girls who were pure and did not have a jaded heart, like hers._

_'Love' was forever tainted for her, a concept that will never apply to herself. It was easier not to get involved, rather than wishing for the impossible. Perhaps it would not vanish completely, but the pain, at the very least, can be minimized._

_When her father finally returned home, he saw a complete stranger, someone who was related to him by blood, yet he knew nothing about her. Severely regretting his actions, he decided to become the principal of one of the schools owned by his company – Sakuragaoka. It was the perfect timing too, as his daughter was about to enter high school. He thought that, as the principal, he would have more chance to understand his daughter and, under his watchful eyes, she may be able to make friends._

_And so, the hummingbird was finally able to test its wings outside of the cage._

_However, Mugi's reputation instantly put a barrier between her and the rest of the student body. The principal's daughter. Special privilege. The Kotobuki heiress. And the golden hair and aquamarine eyes she inherited from her mother made her stand out even more so._

_Even though she had moved out of the mansion into the school's dorm, she did not have any high expectations. The students were friendly enough, but none of them dared to approach her. Surrounded by so many peers and so many possibilities, Mugi still felt as lonely as ever._

_The hummingbird was tired and had stopped hoping to reach that distant sky. That impossible destination._

_But then, Mugi met her roommate, Akiyama Mio._

0-0-0-0-0

Mugi found herself staring at the vacant on the other side. She could practically see the black-haired girl leaning against the wall with a book in her lap, reading. Mugi smiled softly, recalling how she got to know the mysterious girl who then became her best friend-

0-0-0-0-0

_Mugi had been observing her roommate secretly for the past few days. So far, all she knew about Akiyama Mio was that she was a girl of few words and was always by herself._

_The black-haired girl had the power to intimidate people into silence, just from the scary vibe alone. Yet Mugi did not see that; all she saw was a girl who was just like her._

_Lonely._

_Ever since their initial meeting, which consisted of a blank stare and a quiet greeting, Mio had not talked to her and she was never in their room when Mugi went to sleep or woke up. At first, Mugi was hurt by the distant treatment, but later she discovered that Mio treated everyone the same way._

_Illogical, yes, but Mugi was happy that she was also 'treated like everyone'. Perhaps, her status was finally overlooked?_

_Her curiosity increased day by day, and she became bolder – she tried to initiate conversations with the aloof girl, who always brushed her off coldly. Once again Mugi had noticed something familiar, the awkward attempt to interact with people and the consequent decision to just give up altogether. Wasn't this what Mugi herself had done, before she met Mio?_

_And so Mugi would always trust her instinct; she ignored the rumors about Mio and solely focused on the evidence she saw before her._

_Even when Mio brutally beat several boys into unconsciousness._

_Mugi was at the library, reading a book at the time. She just happened to look outside the window when she saw the first display of violence in her life. Sure she had seen enough movies - she practiced basic Judo too - but to see something like that happening, a real, vicious fight, right before her eyes, involving someone the same age as her, and was outnumbered by many boys from Onigaoka–_

_Just when she was about to call for help, Mio had already defeated them. Mugi ran outside, running up to Mio to ask what had happened. The girl was already surrounded by a crowd of whispering students and disapproving teachers._

_Mio ignored their inquires with a resigned expression that only Mugi noticed._

What had happened to you, Akiyama-san, that you no longer bother with how people think of you?

_Mugi tried not to look at the blood staining the girl's shoes. She tried not to look at the whimpering boys curled up on the ground. The black-haired girl's face was hidden in the shades of her hood, so Mugi could not see her expression clearly. At first, Mugi thought Mio was not going to answer her either._

_"Will you...tell me?" Mugi repeated again._

_Wordlessly, Mio pointed to the corner of the wall._

_Gasping in surprise, Mugi approached the injured kitten huddling at the corner. The poor thing was shivering so much! She spoke to it gently, coaxing it, until it seemed to calm down and allow her to pick it up, mewing feebly._

_"We need to get it to the vet, Akiyama-san."_

_"…Mio."_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"Just call me Mio, Koto-," the black-haired girl paused, seemingly uncomfortable. "Mugi."_

_Mugi was taken aback. No one had ever called her that, not even her own father.  
_

_Mio reached out hesitantly, her hand hovering above the kitten's head. The small feline stared at the said hand warily for a few moments, and then went back to licking its wound. Mio exhaled and rubbed the kitten's head so softly that it purred under her administrations._

_The blonde smiled. She had been right all along. This so-called scary, icy girl was truly a nice and kind person. Someone who had fought to save a wounded animal. Someone who seemed to understand enough not to refer to her by her last name._

_Someone who just needed a person to bring her out of her shell._

_"Ok, Mio-chan." The said girl only raised an eyebrow, but did not object. Mugi smiled again._

_Ever since that day, they would always walk together, eat together and simply just keep each other company, even though neither of them talked much._

_Just being around each other was enough. There was an unspoken, inexplicable understanding between them._

_It was comfortable silence._

_They were still alienated from the rest of the student body, but at least now, they had each other and the school did not seem so suffocating after all._

_The hummingbird finally had flight partner to keep each other airborne._

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mugi sat up and leaned against the headboard, reaching out for a photo frame on the night stand. She smiled again, her eyes flickering over the bright smile of Hirasawa Yui, who was hugging her beloved Giitah with one arm and the other dragging a scowling Mio into the frame.

_Yes, it was thanks to Mio-chan that I got to know Yui-chan, the happiest, the most interesting girl I've ever met, and Nodoka-chan, the only person who can reign in our Yui-chan. I still remember the day I got to learn more about Mio-chan -  
_

0-0-0-0-0-0

_"Ne ne, Mugi-chan, you can play the piano right?"_

_The brunette was cutting class as usual, lying down on the roof and looking at the clouds. Thankfully, with a friend like Nodoka, Yui did not have to worry about missed lectures._

_Mugi had decided to accompany Yui this time, just to see what the fuss was about. So far, Mugi still didn't quite understand why Yui-chan spent so much time on the roof._

_What was the brunette looking at? What was she looking for?_

_"I've been playing the piano since I was little,"_ (because it's the only way to make the mansion livelier), _"though I'm not too fond of the recitals." All the scrutiny from the audience while she was up on stage, alone, she didn't enjoy that. She felt like she was an animal on display._

_"Oh, I see," Yui paused, her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought, "Ne, what instrument do you think would suit me?"_

_Taken aback by the brunette's sudden question, Mugi suggested, "Maybe you could try playing each of them and see which one suits you more?"_

_"Ok! I can't wait to try! Thanks, Mugi-chan!" Yui enveloped the startled blonde in a typical, warm Hirasawa hug._

_And so the day after, Yui had dragged her and Mio to the store, chatting excitedly as her childish, innocent brown eyes went from instrument to instrument._

_Her eyes suddenly latched onto a particular guitar, a Heritage Cherry Sunburst Gibson Les Paul. She put it on and stood in front of a mirror, announcing that it looked really cute and she looked good with it. It was the day Hirasawa Yui decided to become a guitarist, just like that._

_Mugi did not know Yui's reason for suddenly wanting to play an instrument, but seeing how the large smile that had replaced the sporadic blank look on Yui's face, Mugi could only support her full-heartedly._

Playing the guitar just for the sake of playing it, with no other motive... I didn't think that was possible. Maybe I should start composing simpler, light-hearted songs, just for fun? Not as a way to vent out my frustrations, but as a way to let the people around you share your joy_._ _Mugi's eyes twinkled in amusement as Yui swung her arms like windmills to play a few chords that strung together surprisingly well._

_Mio had been silent the whole time, but Mugi didn't think too much of it since it was normal for the black-haired girl not to comment on Yui's antics. What the blonde did not expect though, was the expression on Mio's face. Under a layer of indifference, there was sheer sadness seeping out discretely...but not discrete enough to someone like Mugi, who was so used to observing and analyzing people. Mugi followed her roommate's line of gaze and landed on a left-handed Fender Jazz Bass._

_"Mugi."_

_"Yes, Mio-chan?"_

_"…I," deep sigh, "…is there anyone you know who can teach me bass?"_

_Blinking, Mugi nodded, "One of my father's associates does-"_

_"Will you…," once again, Mio looked really uncomfortable, "Will you contact that person for me then?"_

_"Of course. Um-"_

_"Could you also not tell anyone about this? …Even Yui?"_

_"Sure, Mio-chan, but why?" Mugi blurted out, even though she knew it might be too personal a question to ask the black-haired girl._

_Chuckling dryly, Mio ran her finger over the tortoise pickguard in a gentle manner Mugi had never seen before. "Why? I'm not strong enough to forget, Mugi. I might be deluding myself again, thinking that idiot might-" She broke off, her detached façade was back._

_"Anyways," she sighed tiredly, stuffing her hands into her pockets, "I'll be counting on you, Mugi."_

0-0-0-0-0-0

'_That idiot' you mentioned back then…it was Ricchan, wasn't it? Even though you were both apart for so long, even after all that had happened, you still remembered the promises you made to each other…_

Putting the picture back, Mugi reached out for another one – this time, it was a picture of Yui with her arms wrapped around a small girl with black hair done in high ponytail, the both of them wearing matching red kimonos; Mugi herself was chuckling on the side and Mio was glaring at numerous girls fawning in the background -

0-0-0-0-0-0

_Yui learned guitar in a frightening speed. None of them thought she could pick it up so fast without anyone formally teaching her too. Despite not being able to read scores and even after memorizing all the chords, Yui simply improvised the songs and just played however she felt like. Soon, she could be found playing the guitar on the roof, singing freely. Mugi and Mio had frequented the place, listening to her impromptu songs._

_Gradually, Yui had gained a reputation and in return, so had Mugi and Mio._

_Especially Mio._

_Surrounded by the principal's daughter and the harmless guitarist, Mio's cold demeanor seemed to have lost its power. One time, she had saved students from some rowdy men – then a fanclub was formed. All those rumors, all those whispered fear of violence dissipated completely. Under the leadership of club president Sasaki Youko, the fanbase prospered rather unexpectedly, much to Mio's confusion and annoyance._

_Mugi was secretly glad for the existence of the fanclub though – she was happy that people finally saw Mio for who she truly was, a gentle girl who was actually considerate of others. After all, Mio could have just intimidated the fanclub into dispersing, but she did not._

_Then, second year came, bringing Nakano Azusa to their group. Through Ui, Azusa got to know Yui and, consequently, Mugi and Mio. Yui had latched onto Azusa instantly and the two formed YuiAzu. With Yui's natural charm and Azusa's amazing guitar skills, they pretty much won over the entire school and in doing so, Mio's fanclub somehow increased again, just because she was close to the popular YuiAzu. The fact Mio had saved more first-years from gangs only made the situation worse(?)._

_"Mou, Yui-senpai, stop eating those snacks! We should start practicing! And shouldn't we do something about these...people?"_

_Azusa glared at the fanclub members, irritated. A vein was practically throbbing on her forehead when Yui showed no signs of stopping; the brunette was still gorging herself on the gifts given by the fanclub - snacks that Mio had immediately rejected and was handed over to an all-too-happy Yui._

_"Mugi-senpai, just how do you handle it?" Azusa asked exasperatedly, waving her arms in emphasis._

_Mugi was standing to the side with her usual polite smile. "I'm happy with the way things are, Azusa-chan. Yui-chan isn't really Yui-chan if she doesn't act like Yui-chan."_

_Blinking in confusion, the kouhai replied hesitantly, "I...I guess so, Mugi-senpai. But we should really do something about the fanclub...I mean, look, Mio-senpai must be annoyed. She should just be frank with them. But Mio-senpai is just too nice!"_

_Pleased at Azusa's answer, Mugi followed the girl's admiring gaze to the black-haired girl. Mio coolly declined whatever President Sasaki was suggesting and came to stand beside Mugi. This only caused the fangirls to squeal and whisper excitedly, much to Mio's bemusement. Azusa finally had enough and approached the still-eating brunette, berating her harshly._

_Mugi turned to observe Mio, who was leaning against the wall with her arms folded._ Usually you put your hands in your pockets, but not today. And you don't look as tensed. _"You seem to be in a good mood today, Mio-chan." _In spite of the fanclub's presence, why is that?

_"Is that so?" Mio shrugged indifferently, "There is no reason for me to be in a good mood..." she trailed off, staring at a laughing Yui who was rubbing her head against Azusa's. The smaller girl yowled in warning like a feline._

_Mio was still expressionless, but Mugi could see the amusement in her eyes. Hearing a yelp of protest, Mugi turned her attention back to the guitarist duo and giggled at their interactions. _How adorable.

_She was very grateful of being able to see such wonderful interactions on a daily basis. Such display of love and affection... she would probably never be able to experience it herself, so watching it happening around her made her really happy - it was a proof that not everything would end miserably like it had between her parents._

_Yes. Such an innocent, pure proof._

_For the first time in her life, Mugi finally had someone she can proudly call her 'friends'. Even though there was still so much she did not know, she felt content just being around them. Thanks to Azusa, Yui seemed happier which, in turn, made Mio less distant._

_Yet there was still something missing in the picture. Mugi couldn't really understand why she felt that way, yet her heart incessantly nag at her that there was something off about the whole thing. Like no matter how melodious an off-tune might sound, it is still nothing compared to its original glamor._

_That things could even be better._

_Mugi had believed she would never find the answer to this peculiar puzzle._

_Finally their last year of high school came and with it, Tainaka Ritsu._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_My life had changed so much since then… no, everyone's changed so much since you came, Ricchan. _

Mugi now held a large photo of their band, her heart filled with warmth. Ritsu had one arm around Azusa's shoulder and the other holding up a victory sign; Yui had glomped Ritsu from behind putting her chin on the club president's shoulder; Azusa was smiling softly at the camera, both of her hands showing V's in a shy manner; Mio was standing behind them, arms crossed, with her characteristic expression; Mugi herself was patting Yui and Ritsu's head, laughing. It was especially precious because it was obvious how happy each of them were, even Mio.

Unlike the previous photos, Mio's eyes were no longer lifeless – they were clear, and there was special glint in them that was lacking from the other pictures.

_And it was all thanks to Ricchan. Thanks to you, Mio-chan has finally opened up to us, more than I could ever imagine...more than I had ever done. I finally got to see the Mio-chan from years ago. You really are amazing, Ricchan…_

Mugi blinked when the photo suddenly got blurry. Something warm flowed down from her cheek, landing on the photo in big droplets.

Setting down the photo carefully, Mugi wiped her eyes.

Yet more and more came out, bypassing her fingers in torrents. She bit her lips hard to suppress her sobs, and she hugged herself to stop her body from quivering.

She couldn't stop though. She couldn't stop thinking about the storm-like girl who made her experience something she hadn't deemed possible because of what happened between her parents.

Ricchan, who truly brought together their group as whole once and for all.

Ricchan, who made Mio smile and laugh whereas the others could not.

Ricchan, who cut into her own heart so easily with her free, kind spirit.

Ricchan, who she loved so much.

_Why does it hurts so much? Why…? Why can't things be simpler? Why couldn't it be anyone else? Why do I have to choose between my best friend…and the girl who made me experience that special feeling?_

She wrapped her arms around the blue bear, the present Ritsu had given her. She still remembered that day, that wonderful day when it was just the two of them.

But she knew it was only an illusion. Like the evanescent rainbow, the mesmerizing colors simply vanished into nothingness, leaving no traces behind.

And now, she did not even know if Mio-chan was fine or if Ricchan had found her. All she could do was to patiently wait for their return.

Waiting. Again.

_Ne, Mio-chan, Ricchan. Can't we just go back to the way things were? What am I supposed to do? What can I do for you both? And…what about me? Ne, tell me, Mio-chan, Ricchan…_

She buried her face into the soft fabric of the plushie, which is already soaked in her tears.

With only her own hitched breathing echoing in the empty dorm room, Mugi slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Ne, Mio."

"...what is it?"

"About Hayabusa...I mean, I know you're not with them anymore. But could you tell me...are they planning something?"

"...not that I know of. But maybe they are. Taka...is a cruel man, Ritsu. Well...not that I'm in position to say anything."

"Shush. We've already established it's not your fault."

"But I don't want to hide anything from you anymore, Ritsu. I'm tired of it."

"You've already told me everything you can. And I really appreciated you not asking about Ookami. I...I'm not ready yet. Heh, this lowly knight is not so brave after all."

"...baka."

* * *

"Morning, Mugi-chan!" "Good morning, Mugi-senpai."

Mugi greeted Yui and Azusa with a tired smile. Though dreamless, last night's sleep did not give her the rest she needed. She was still as exhausted as ever, even more so when found that there weren't any missed calls or texts on her phone.

Yui, unexpectedly, was awake really early and came to school with Azusa. The three of them stood by the school gates, waiting patiently and silently.

The keyboardist glanced at the now clean section of the wall. It was hard to imagine that two months ago, the wall had been covered by graffiti - and in front of it, she had met Tainaka Ritsu.

_It wasn't that long ago...yet it didn't feel like that. Mio-chan, Ricchan, where are you?_

Apparently Yui and Azusa had called both Mio and Ritsu non-stop last night. Neither had picked up - only static answered them, saying the phones were out of service. This morning, Mugi found their phones in the warehouse; neither of them had taken their phones.

_And Ricchan's bike is still parked here. She must have gone after Mio-chan without thinking too much..._

"I see them, Azunyan, Mugi-chan!" Yui perked up, pointing to two approaching figures excitedly.

Blue eyes followed Yui's finger and landed on the familiar figure of her best friend and that special girl.

_They are back. Both of them, together! _Mugi broke into a relieved smile, and was about to go greet them when she was struck by a peculiar feeling.

The two appeared to be bickering, as usual, but the animosity from the yesterday was completely gone. There were only light-hearted banters, done just for the sake of it and no other motive. The air around them seemed to project a barrier that prevented outsiders from entering their world. Mugi felt like a spectator, watching the two main characters on stage. It was simply not her place to disturb the play. She had no right or the power to interfere - she was only the audience.

She felt so far away from Mio and Ritsu.

"Uuaaa Ricchan, Mio-chan! None of us care about those gang things so don't leave us like that again!"

"Yui-senpai, control yourself! Ritsu-senpai, Mio-senpai, I'm really happy that you've both made up."

"Are you crying, Azunyan~?"

"I am NOT!"

Mugi however was rooted to her spot as Yui and Azusa ran towards the bassist and drummer and hugged them. Ritsu laughed and peeled Yui off her, and Mio simply patted Azusa's head. Then Ritsu gave Azusa a friendly choke-hold while Mio blocked a hug from Yui.

Ritsu and Mio then exchanged looks, the former laughing and the latter shrugging.

The others might not have noticed it, but Mugi could see it clearly - the way Mio looked at Ritsu was different - there was no doubt, no mistrust in those grey irises. Mugi swallowed, ignoring the twinge in her heart.

"Yo, Mugi! Er, I'm really, really sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me, er, yea, I'm really sorry," Ritsu bowed deeply, with an uncharacteristic solemn expression. Yui giggled at the background, earning an irritated nudge from Azusa.

"Oh, and I think I forgot my phone somewhere and Mio lost hers-"

A fist landed on the drummer's head. "Baka, I already told you I accidentally left it at the warehouse!"

The black-haired girl then turned to Mugi, also bowing. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, Mugi. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, and I should have called you. And about Hayabusa..."

"Mio-chan! We've all agreed we don't care about that," Yui held her hand, smiling.

"Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai, we know you will tell us more when you're ready. We don't mind," Azusa stood beside Yui, looking at Ritsu and Mio with a serious expression.

The two exchanged small smiles.

"Heh, we're really lucky to be friends with you guys huh? Well, I promise I'll make it up to you all, for making you worry like that," Ritsu scratched the back of her head, seeing Azusa's approving smile. "Oh, and we'll definitely make up for the lost practice time! Let's go!"

Ritsu slung an arm around Mugi's shoulder and Mio walked close to the blonde, still with an apologetic look, while Azusa ran ahead of them with Yui hot on her tail, trying to hug her.

Despite the fact she was surrounded by all of her friends, despite the fact she was so relieved that Ritsu and Mio came back, that crushing weight was still present in Mugi's heart.

_No matter how close the three of us are, in the end, I'm still just an outsider._

She took a deep breath, and squeezed out what she hoped was a passable smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0

There was only one word to describe the rest of the day: chaos.

Word had gotten out that Mio and Ritsu came to school together, and the Mio fanclub had gone wild...no, the entire school had been in a mini-uproar since the morning, due to the band's practice early practice session.

Many students were attracted to the warehouse by the resounding music that rang across the school yard. They stood in a safe distance but still close enough to feel the emotions pouring from each note. The bass and drums were in perfect sync which, in return, caused the entire song to be different and more powerful. There was just something about the songs, something so deep that even previously uninterested students were now curious about the upcoming concert.

The two girls in question were hounded the entire morning. The two handled the interrogations their own way - Mio with her deadpanned stare and brusque replies, and Ritsu with her shrug and roguish grin. However, this only made the student body even more daring and nosier in their questions.

Lunch time was no peaceful matter, for they were constantly interrupted. Finally Nodoka had enough and used her position as student council president to fend off the incessant inquiries.

Ritsu and Mio were arguing as usual, with Yui laughing on the side while clinging to a protesting Azusa, and Ui and Jun chuckling at their interactions.

It was as if that fight yesterday never happened.

Or rather, everyone was doing their best to pretend that fight never happened.

And Mugi was fine with that too, except...

... no one noticed how quiet she was and how her smile was smaller than usual.

It gave her a very mixed feeling - was she really that good at hiding her emotions, or was it because no one really cared...?

Well, technically, Yui and Azusa seemed to have noticed something. Yet Yui's attention was easily diverted and consequently, Azusa's.

Mio, too, had glanced at her a few times, a worried glint in her eyes. But then she was quickly distracted by Ritsu's relentless teasing, so Mugi did not have to be confronted by the bassist. Mugi didn't know whether she should feel relieved or not.

When it was finally time for their afterschool practice, Ritsu, Azusa and Mugi were able to arrive at the warehouse without any interruptions.

Azusa stretched her arms tiredly. "Finally, some peace and quiet. Yui-senpai better hurry up with her duties today - I want to practice as soon as possible! Since Mio-senpai has duties too, I hope Yui-senpai doesn't slack off."

"Of course not, Azusa, Mio would never let Yui slack off," Ritsu grinned, putting her arms behind her head. "Oh yea, Ui-chan was looking for you."

"Ui? Why? Must be because of something either Yui-senpai or Jun did...ugh, those two..." Sighing exasperatedly, Azusa left the warehouse, leaving Mugi and Ritsu alone.

Mugi vaguely recalled that Ui and Jun had already left school, so why did Ricchan say that? She blinked in surprise when she noticed the drummer was sitting in front of her at the snack table. The snack was untouched.

"Mugi, is everything ok?"

The blonde blinked again, not daring to believe what she was hearing.

"Heh, well, you've been kinda...off? I mean, you were really quiet at lunch time and stuff, and your smile didn't look quite right... ignore me if I'm wrong but if there's anything troubling you, just tell me. I mean, I do this too, trying to pretend everything's ok when it's not, so I guess that's why I sort of feel that you were kinda different today. Um," Ritsu rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably, "That's why I didn't really want to talk to you about it at lunch, when there were other people around. I know it too well, that you don't want anyone to know and make a big deal out of it... But you've taught me that I shouldn't keep everything inside, Mugi, so you...you can talk to me too, you know?"

Ritsu chuckled, averting her eyes in embarrassment, "Uh, I really suck at this kinda of thing though heheh. I'll still try my best if you don't mind telling me what's been bothering you. Is it about the gang or something? I guess if I were you I'd be bothered by that too. I mean, who wants former-gang members as their friends? Er, I'm just rambling on..."

Mugi could only stare at the drummer, stunned. She didn't think Ritsu would notice so much and that Ritsu actually care enough to ask her about it, through her awkward but honest words.

_It's just like Ricchan...it's just like her to be so perceptive while acting she wasn't..._

An image of Ritsu and Mio walking to school close together flashed in her mind.

Before Mugi knew it, tears were already leaking out of her clenched eyes.

Ritsu gasped, waving her arms frantically. "A-ah I didn't mean to make you cry...um I-I guess I shouldn't have asked...er..." She slapped a hand on her forehead, laughing forecefully, "Haha, I'm really bad, aren't I? Just what's wrong with me, always making girls cry? First Mio and now you..."

At the mention of her best friend, more and more tears flowed down her cheeks as she covered her face in mortification, hoping she could just disappear.

_Stop it! Ricchan's right in front of you! Mio-chan and Ricchan finally made up. Stop it, Kotobuki Tsumugi! Don't make things difficult!  
_

But the pain was too overwhelming, choking her, threatening to erupt - her conflicting emotions, the guilt of betraying her best friend by harboring feelings for the drummer, that best friend whose friendship she cherished more than anything, and her own unstoppable feeling...it was all too much.

Panicking, Ritsu got up from her seat and went to her side, wrapping her arms around the crying keyboardist so the blonde's head was resting on her shoulder.

"Ah I'm sorry! Er, p-please don't cry, i-if it's something I did just tell me...u-um, I'm really _really_ sorry...er..."

Mugi tried so hard to control her tear, but Ritsu's kindness, her denseness at people's feelings towards her yet being so observant on tiny things, her playful, lively spirit, her beautiful heart...

She grasped Ritsu's jacket with shaking hands, breathing erratically and trying to reign in her chaotic emotions.

"Mugi..." The drummer's soft voice was so close to her. Ritsu was right here, hugging her, yet Mugi felt so far away from her.

With tears streaming and her mind still in turmoil, Mugi couldn't stop those discontinuous sobs from leaving her heart.

"...I...you...so much, Ricchan..."

"...what'd you say...?"

"I...love you..."

* * *

**A/N:**...so...anyone saw this coming? I'm sure you all did, right? No?...

MugixRitsuxMio reminder...another hard chapter to write, in many ways...

So, the hummingbird is a reference to Mugi's character single song. This chapter is mostly showing Mugi and Mio's friendship, and how she feel about the rest of the band. As stated before, this chapter was co-written with the last chapter (outlines anyways), intending to be a parallel to Mio's flashbacks. So I hope I did okay with Mugi's characterization :)

Once again, torches, maces, swords and any feedback is welcome (?)

Background Information:

Mugi's parents are divorced. Her mother is said to be somewhere in Europe, but Mr. Kotobuki disliked the topic of his former wife and Mugi never bothered to find out.

Instrument-wise, this is the order of most experienced to least: Mugi, Azusa, Ritsu, Yui, Mio (only slightly later than Yui). Skill-wise... no comment

Sasaki Youko is one of the band's classmate and a Mio fanclub member in the anime. Since Sokabe Megumi never went to Sakuragaoka in this story (thus Nodoka was saved from the succession), I'd thought Sasaki would be a good choice.


	12. Chapter 11 Sweet Bitter Beauty Song

**A/N:** Thank you for all your supports! It's been interesting reading all the speculations...the most common speculation actually never crossed my mind, hm, or maybe I'm just weird...?

Well, I'm still following my original outline. Believe it or not, the entire arc2 was planned before everything else so, I'm not changing anything...and...

Be ready for loads of stuff happening, I guess. It's a pretty long chapter after all

Again, another suitable lyrics for this chapter...

Warning: language, violence at the end (well you should be immune to it by now I hope)

Disclaimer: I do not own K-on. Fortunately...

* * *

_Choose friends or love, light or deep_

_Pure love and confusion, the pain is so much that you'd pass out_

_Behind your happy face… you're hurting inside_

**Chapter 11 – Sweet Bitter Beauty Song**

Mio froze.

When Yui had spotted Azusa going somewhere, the brunette immediately went to follow their kouhai, asking Mio to go back to the warehouse first. When she got near the door, she heard the sound of someone crying. Her best friend.

All of Mugi's weird and fake smiles from earlier the day flashed in her mind. Something really was troubling Mugi. Mio was about to rush in and comfort her best friend when she heard the blonde's confession.

The black-haired girl was paralyzed.

She was so shocked, shocked at her best friend's feelings... and her own ignorance.

How could she have been so blind? _All this time…_

No, 'shocked' would not be adequate enough to describe the turmoil brewing in her mind.

Mio was disgusted at herself – her best friend had been suffering silently all this time, yet she didn't even notice. No, how dare she call herself Mugi's best friend? How could she not know Mugi was in love with Ritsu –

Putting a hand to her heart, Mio was extremely uncomfortable at the persistent twinge there. _What's this? Am I…am I jealous…of Mugi?_

Scoffing at the ridiculous notion, she shook her head. Yet the pain stayed there stubbornly.

_Mugi has always been kind to me… how could I feel this way? My best friend who always supported me...is this how I repay her? So what if they've gone on a 'date'… why should I even be jealous? Why am I feeling this way? Just because...I also feel the same way about Ritsu?_

Mio recalled last night – how she had fallen asleep in Ritsu's arms and had woken up ...peacefully, for the first time in many years. Usually there were either nightmares of her past, of what she did, or there was just an endless grey void - no matter how much she shouted, she could hear nothing.

But in Ritsu's arms, the nightmares had vanished, and Mio found that the monochrome void was actually colorful and filled with soothing sounds - she just didn't look hard enough before, when everything had been right there, all along. They had ended up talking the entire night; Mio had tried her best telling Ritsu what happened to her during middle school and in return, Ritsu spoke about a bit of her story too. Both of them were still tentative around the gang subjects, especially Ritsu, but Mio found that she no longer cared.

After reaching the conclusion that she had always felt this way about Ritsu ever since they were little, Mio was satisfied just with Ritsu being here with them now.

Yet, after hearing Mugi's confession, possessiveness filled Mio's mind so intensely that it terrified her.

_Stop it, Akiyama Mio! It's not the time for this! Mugi had always been there for you. You should go to her!_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone ran into her, almost knocking her over.

Grey clashed with blue.

Mio gulped dryly as she took in Mugi's teary face. Mugi, who was always smiling gently, who was always watching over them with a serene expression that never failed to calm Mio's turbulent mind– was now biting her lips trying not to cry aloud, her eyes red and puffy with tears.

She had never seen Mugi like this before.

It was like a knife had sliced open her heart, knowing she might be the reason for it.

Mio was all too familiar with Mugi's expression – she understood too well how agonizing it felt to want to release your pain yet _could not_ and _would not_. She understood all too well how humiliating it was to let other people, especially those who were close to you, see your vulnerability.

Even then, she still wanted to comfort her best friend. It hurt her too much to see such raw pain in those wide blue eyes. She reached out tentatively. Her voice cracked.

"M-Mugi, I-"

"I'm so sorry!" The blonde choked out. The soft fabric of Mugi's vest slipped by her outstretched fingers as Mugi ran away.

Away from her.

Mio stood rooted to the spot; that dread, that icy feeling was slowly spreading from her heart, clawing outwards until it reached the tips of her toes and fingers.

_Why is she apologizing? And why can't I move? Why can't I go after her? Akiyama Mio, get a hold of yourself!_

Yet she still couldn't move. She could only stare dumbly into space, her mind buzzing with blankness.

Her hand was still extended towards an empty space.

_Mugi…she said she loves Ritsu. And then she saw me and run away. Does she…does she know about my feelings? Wait, Ritsu, what did Ritsu say-_

The black-haired girl willed her head to move, looking inside the warehouse, only to find Ritsu standing there with her head bowed and bangs covering her eyes. Just like Mio, the drummer was also frozen to her spot.

"Mio-chan, what are you doing?" Yui's quizzical voice came drifting through the haze of her mind. Both Mio and Ritsu jolted.

Azusa looked back and forth between the two worriedly. "D-did something happen?"

Mio swallowed, glancing at Ritsu for some sort of reaction. The drummer finally turned around to face them, a stiff smile on her pale face.

Such an unnatural sight made Mio wince.

"Heh, it's nothing, Azusa. Um, seems like …Mugi had something to do today, and I've got something to do too. I know I'd promised to make up for the lost time but I'll have to cancel practice today. Sorry guys."

Without a second glance, Ritsu walked out of the warehouse briskly, her eyes not meeting Mio's.

"Ne, Mio-chan, what happened? " The carefree smile was gone from Yui's face; her brown eyes were ablaze and her voice solemn. Azusa also looked up at her, panicking. "I thought you and Ritsu-senpai had already made up! What's happening? And where is Mugi-senpai really?"

Mio still couldn't form words. She wanted to answer, she really did, but nothing came out of her mouth.

* * *

Ritsu was lying on her couch, with one arm hanging off the edge and the other covering her eyes.

She had wanted to look for Mugi, but she had no idea where to go look for the keyboardist. She thought about going to the dormitory, but she didn't even know which was Mugi's room - no, without a key, she couldn't even get into the building.

Defeated, Ritsu had trudged back to her apartment, exhausted from all these events happening within such a short period of time. All of them were giving her a throbbing headache that only intensified the more she thought about them.

First, it was Ichigo's visit, then Mio's involvement with Hayabusa, and then Mio's painful story from middle school.

And now, Mugi's unexpected feelings.

Ritsu simply could not fathom someone like Mugi actually feeling that way about _her_, Tainaka Ritsu, of all the people. It had never crossed her mind, not even once.

It was just so incredibly ridiculous that she had never, _ever_ considered the possibility.

"Love"? What _is_ that?

Such a foreign word. An unknown. Something that she had witnessed around her, yet something she felt so distant about...something of no relevance to her. Even back then, during the worst time of her life, within the depths of Ookami -

_"Heh, you really... love... each other don't you? I always see you two together."_

_"Ah, Ricchan, I didn't see you there. Yup! I love Akane-chan!"_

_"E-Eri! Don't say it so loud!"_

_Ritsu was slumped face-down on an old couch. Having heard her friends' footsteps, she slowly turned her head to look at them. She was still exhausted, having just returned from a rather vicious fight, yet seeing these two..._

_Her lips curved. How interesting. Even though her own chest burned, harshly reminding her that she could have experienced something like that had she not torn out all of her emotions. No, it was empty to her now.  
_

_But she can still observe it, can't she? And to see such an innocent, untainted emotion, within all that endless rage and mindless violence...this was really refreshing. She hid her bloody arm beneath her jacket, not wanting such a gory sight to ruin the light-hearted atmosphere.  
_

_"So, you sure you're both happy here, in Ookami?"_

_"Of course, Ricchan. It's only thanks to you...that I get to stay with Akane-chan."_

_"You have no idea how grateful we are that you let us join, even though we don't really contribute much."_

_"Don't mention it, I've told you many times already, it's fine... looking at you two... well, with all those fights going on... it's nice."_

Ritsu sighed, willing herself to stop thinking about the past she left behind.

_It's nice...yea...it's a nice feeling, I guess._

The only closest comparison Ritsu could think of was how she felt about her family.

Which was brutally ripped away from her.

Ever since then, there were only conditional humor and suppressed anger and pain in her empty shell of a mind.

So to hear such sincere yet agonized voice from Mugi, saying that word, to _her_...

Ritsu's throat ached fiercely.

_Was it because I'd saved her from those thugs before? Was it because I had helped her choosing her father's present? No, it doesn't matter what the reason was... how could anyone feel that way about someone like me? I don't deserve any of it. I can't even protect Mio properly, so how on Earth-?_

With her vision shaded by the cradle of her arm, Ritsu could almost picture Mugi's smiling face. Beautiful, gentle Mugi who was always so patient, so gracious, so elegant, so pure -

She clenched her fists, taking a deep breath.

_Mugi... you've been really good to me. You've listened to my problems, you've never judged me and most importantly, you were there for Mio when I couldn't. You aren't like us, Mugi. You're not tainted by darkness like we are. So why me, Mugi? There are so many better options, someone who can treat you the way you deserve, someone who can actually return your feelings - _

She sat up abruptly. gripping the edge of the sofa.

_I do like you, Mugi, I really do. It always feel so nice and relaxing to be around you, so peaceful. Talking to you...it makes me forget my past. You are so accepting that I have no trouble talking to you. It makes me feel like a simple high school girl, just a president of the light music club. _

She recalled the way Mugi had smiled on that day, and how Ritsu herself had smiled back. It almost felt surreal - just the two of them, hanging out together. And it was only two days ago. Mugi's hand had felt so warm in her own, so warm that she could practically feel the blonde's kindness and gentleness.

_But what you feel about me...it simply doesn't exist in me, Mugi. I've got nothing. And...even if I do, I don't have anything to back it up. All I ever do is bring pain. It is never my place to bring people that kind of happiness. __I cannot... I'm not capable of that emotion anymore._

Ritsu chuckled wryly. She'd thought such a realization would upset her yet... she felt nothing. As if she had known it all along. Acceptance...or rather, resignation._  
_

_I'm only here for one reason only. For my family's sake._

She stared at the spot in front of her, the spot where a certain black-haired girl had fallen asleep in her arms, just last night.

_As for Mio... I've already sworn to make you smile again, and I intend to keep that promise, especially after what you told me. But..._

Her eyes glazed over as she touched the bandages on her neck. It was only a surface wound, but she could still feel the pulsating pain - after all, there were much stronger emotions embedded in the attack.

_Ichigo... I guess you still haven't forgiven me, have you?_

The former leader of Ookami sighed, recalling the conversation between her and Ichigo two days ago, just before she had ran into Mugi -

_"Why are you really here, Ichigo? I know you're not just here to ask me to rejoin Ookami. We both know you don't really want me back."_

_Ritsu kept her fist right beside the shorter girl's face; it was more like a habit - she knew this mere action would do nothing to intimidate ice block Ichigo.  
_

_"..."_

_"Well? What are these four guys doing here huh? Never seen them before. Must be new members huh?" Ritsu sneered, glaring at them. The four boys flinched and looked away, not daring to look at her._

_Ichigo played with the blade in her hand, shrugging._

_"...I didn't ask them to accompany me."_

_"Hnnf. Whatever. Well then, tell me. Why. Are. You. Here."  
_

_"...Hayabusa is growing in size. No matter how weak those new recruits were, they are still increasing their numbers... they're getting way too... arrogant. They need to be exterminated. Immediately."_

_"Heh, you're still the same as ever, Ichigo."_

_"..."_

_"...alright, continue."  
_

_"We've recently found out that they had set up a new hideout, and my brother had asked me to check it out. Here, map."_

_Ritsu stared at the piece of paper disdainfully, but she stuffed it in her pocket anyways.  
_

_"Cheh, why are you telling me this, Ichigo? It has nothing to do with me. Not anymore."_

_"You'll seek them out soon, Tainaka. They seem to be planning something."_

_"Like I said, it has nothing to do with me."_

_Ichigo only stared at her. Ritsu glared back.  
_

"Yea, it has nothing to do with me," Ritsu muttered, but really, her heart was saying otherwise. _Mio had confronted her former gang members just to find out why Hayabusa was after me, and got hurt in the process... no, it's definitely personal now._

Yet at this moment, Ritsu felt too tired to even contemplate going over to Onigaoka. She must sort things out first. She must patch things up with Mugi first.

_I'll need to settle things with Ookami somehow, and Hayabusa too. I've told you I need you, Mio. I need you to keep me sane. I just need you...to be by my side, so I don't forget the person I was once. But there are some things I can't let you get involved with. There were so many things I need to do first. I need to put my promise on hold...if you'll wait for me._

No matter how much she'd wished things to be different, she knew it was futile. It was useless to fantasize about 'what-ifs'.There were too many thing she wished she could have changed -

If she could, she would have never left Mio, who would have never gone through all those torments.

If she could, she would have kept her family at home that day, so they would not have encountered their would-be murderer.

If she could, she would have kept a careful distance to all of them, so none of them would have gotten involved with her. Mugi would not have felt...this way about her.

Yet the reality was cruel, something she had learned long ago.

She cannot change the past - all she can do was try her best to make sure the future did not turn out the same.

Ritsu's eyes burned as she exhaled shakily. A bitter laugh left her lips.

_Yea, this is all I can do.

* * *

_

Azusa sat against the crates, in a pose similar to a certain drummer's...but even then, she could not even fathom what was on Ritsu-senpai's mind. She stared into space, her expression vacant, but she was biting her lips trying not to panic. Yui was sitting beside her, draping an arm around the younger girl's shoulder in a comforting gesture. The two of them had remained in the warehouse when Mio had left them brusquely, something about going back to dorm to check if Mugi was there.

"... Ritsu-senpai and Mio-senpai are going to be fine, right? Mugi-senpai too," Azusa's voice was so soft that Yui had to strain to hear her.

"Of course they will be fine," Yui's optimistic reply was expected, but what she said next surprised Azusa. "But this is something we shouldn't interfere, Azunyan."

"...why not? We are their f-friends, aren't we? Isn't it up to us to patch things up between them?"

Yui shook her head, her characteristic smile still absent. "Mugi-chan...no, not just her, Mio-chan too. They need to talk to each other about their feelings - their feelings about Ricchan."

"Feelings?" Azusa blinked, "...Yui-senpai, do you know something I don't?"

"I was up all night thinking about this," the brunette spoke in such a mature tone that Azusa had to make sure she wasn't imagining things. "Before the fight yesterday, Mugi-chan had looked so happy - it must be because of Ricchan and... well, Mugi-chan must have realized something about Ricchan. I've told you I'd known Mio-chan and Ricchan since we were only kids, Azunyan. Even though we were all really close friends, I knew Mio-chan and Ricchan were not just best friends. There was something... I can't really explain it, but there seemed to be some sort of glow around Mio-chan whenever she was with Ricchan. I saw this same glow on Mugi-chan yesterday too..."

Yui chuckled lightly, "I don't really know how to explain it, Azunyan, but it's just a feeling I get when I looked at them. Oh! You know how cakes are so much better with strawberries on it? That's how I see Mio-chan and Mugi-chan! I think they've found their strawberries! Oh, but I don't think Ricchan's just a strawberry. To me, Ricchan...she is like a...like a jelly! Like, it's sort of transparent but I can't really see through her either..."

Azusa could only stare at her senpai in silent admiration. To think, Yui-senpai had noticed so much before Azusa herself did. Yui-senpai may not know how to really identify that 'glow' and that her use of ...food comparison was rather strange, but Azusa could understand what she was trying to say. _So... Mugi-senpai and Mio-senpai...both like _like_ Ritsu-senpai?_

Somehow Azusa wasn't really surprised at this revelation. She supposed that on some level, she had always known but never took much notice of it - she did not think it would affect their group dynamic so much, and that there was always something to keep her distracted from analyzing the whole situation, such their band practice, gang fights or even tests.

As for Ritsu-senpai, well, Azusa would rather bury herself first before admitting it but, back in middle school, she did have some sort of crush on the playful senpai who had saved her until it transcended to something akin to an 'older sister' feeling.

_And as the 'younger sister', I don't want to see you hurt...no, I don't want to see any of you hurt._

"You're right, Yui-senpai. They really need to talk. But we'll be ready, won't we? If they need someone to talk to..."

"Of course, Azunyan. They have to take the first steps themselves, but if they need a hand, we'll be right there when they need us," Yui finally smiled, somewhat proudly, and patted Azusa's head. The younger girl had to suppress the urge to break into a silly smile.

"Oh yea, Azunyan, you have that glow too, but I don't really know what that is either... who is it? Who's your strawberry?"

Faced with those innocent brown eyes, Azusa blushed, but before she could formulate any sort of reply, Yui's phone rang.

"It's Mio-chan. Didn't she go back to her dorm? Maybe she found Mugi-chan..." Yui trailed off, her eyes went wide. She closed her phone and quickly pulled Azusa up.

"We need to go meet up with Mio-chan, now!"

The younger girl found herself being pulled along out of the warehouse. All that warm and fuzzy feeling was doused by an unknown dread, striking her chest hard as she and Yui ran towards the dorm.

_What's this feeling?_

* * *

Mio opened the door to their shared room, only to find it empty. She blinked slowly, surprised at how...foreign this room looked.

_Yes...whenever I come back, Mugi is always here with a smile, ready to listen if I want to talk. _She rubbed her arms, shivering slightly._ Has this room always been this cold...and empty?_

She slumped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind was completely jumbled up, unable to hold onto a single thought. She did not even know what she was thinking about. All she could see was her best friend's tears, and all she could hear was what Mugi had said to Ritsu...

_Mugi...where are you? You've always listened to me...I know I may not be the best choice but... I'd like to listen to you for once. Let me do something for you for once..._

She glanced at the photo frames on the counters beside Mugi's bed.

_Like me, Mugi also cherishes the photos very much...photos of our friends...and Ritsu. __Ritsu and Mugi...they would make a great pair won't they? I can vouch for both of them...they suit each other well, don't they? _

The horrible feeling in her chest only intensified. Mio chuckled dryly. _Jealousy? What do I have to be jealous of? I shouldn't be so greedy. I should just be happy with what I have already. Ritsu said she needs me...of course I'll try my best to be there for her. She's done so much for me, like Mugi. As their friend, I should be helping them -_

Exhaling deeply, Mio buried her face into her pillow.

_What should I do? Just what is tomorrow going to be like...for us? Just how are we going to ...be around each other?_

Hurried footsteps could be heard outside in the hallway. Mio sat up just in time to see the door opening forcefully, crashing against the wall.

"Tsumugi! Are you-"

The principal of Sakuragaoka, Mugi's father, trailed off, seeing there was only Mio in the room.

Mio had never heard the complete story from her best friend, but she could speculate what Mugi's relationship was like with her father. In Mio's own opinion, Mr. Kotobuki was an amiable man who honestly seemed to care about his daughter very much through his awkward attempts at father-daughter bonding. Though usually laid-back, he could be stern if the situation called for it; Mio had seen the furious expression on the man's face before, once, when he was trying to gather evidence to sue Onigaoka.

But now, the man's face was completely pale with cold sweat visible on his brows.

"Ah, Akiyama-san, h-have you seen my daughter?" There was a desperate edge in his voice, his wide eyes staring at her and his hands shaking.

"What's going on, Kotobuki-san?" Mio fought to keep the tremor from her own voice; that icy blanket was thrown over her body again, a very unsettling feeling of premonition.

"T-this arrived at my office not too long ago..."

With trembling hands, he handed a piece of paper to Mio.

She swore her heart stopped.

_**We have your daughter. **_

_**Do not contact the authorities, or else.**_

_

* * *

_

The cellphone's sudden vibrations broke Ritsu out of her musings. She was just about to go drive around town...so what now? Ritsu truly despised the phone and would love to get rid of it if it weren't for its use as a communication device. After all, it was through a simple phone call that she received the news about her family, the very news that had changed her life forever. She stared at the screen uneasily, her heart thumping in anticipation.

Akiyama Mio.

_Mio...never called me. What happened?_

She cleared her throat and answered the call hesitantly.

"Mio? What's wrong?"

The voice at the other end bordered on sheer panic. "Ritsu! M-Mugi...Mugi was k-kidnapped!"

A bucketful of ice drenched her mind.

Without waiting for her reply, Mio continued, her usual composure completely gone. "When I got back our room, the principal came to find me and...he had received a vague letter that said someone had gotten Mugi and...it didn't say anything about the ransom ... he wanted to know where Mugi was...I couldn't answer him at all. He couldn't really notify the authorities because the letter warned us not to...we don't have information on the kidnapper so he didn't want to let this to be known to other people either, in case t-they do something to Mugi..."

"No...information?" Ritsu's voice was calm, but there was a deafening roar in her mind. She could barely suppress the fury from her voice._ "Tainaka, the Hayabusa are planning something..." "_

She still remember herself asking Mio this, just last night -_"But could you tell me...are they planning something?""...not that I know of. But maybe they are. Taka...is a cruel man, Ritsu."_

"There wasn't even any address on the letter... how are we supposed to know what the kidnapper want!... d-did Mugi contact you? Yui and Azusa are with me now and - Ritsu? Ritsu? Are you listening?"

_"You'll seek them out soon, Tainaka..." _"It's all my fault. It's because of me...I should have done something. I should have foreseen it...I will find her, I swear. She must be at that place. She has to be."

"Wait! Ri-"

The drummer snapped the phone shut, her blood boiling in livid rage.

_How dare they. How dare they get Mugi involved.  
_

She threw the phone against the wall, yet it did nothing to alleviate her anger.

_I should have gone with Ichigo... I should have done something about Hayabusa long ago..._

Ritsu quickly put on her helmet and got on her bike, mindless of the speed she was going. Ichigo's words echoed in her mind again and again - Hayabusa's new hideout, planning something...it had to be them. It must be them. Mugi had to be there.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted an eagle flying in circles in the sky, targeting something.

She chuckled to herself darkly. _You will not succeed, Taka. You were the one who made Mio do all those things, using her vulnerable state. And you wiped out the branch gang where some of my friends were in. You broke Mika's arm. And you dared to hurt Mio._

_Now, you took Mugi._

She sped up even more, throwing all of her thoughts behind until only pure fury remained._  


* * *

_

Mio stared at the beeping phone in disbelief. The hackles on her neck rose forebodingly, and her body felt so frighteningly cold.

_What should I do?_

She clenched and unclenched her hand, her heart filled with remorse. She could still feel Mugi's vest slipping by her fingers. _If only I'd reach out further, if only I'd gone after Mugi..._

She was not foolish enough to think everyone would just live happily ever after, even after last night. Sure she and Ritsu had both made up and accepted each other's pasts, but Mio had never imagined that the future would be uneventful either. She knew it would be a long time, perhaps even never, until things go back to the way it used to be. Peace was not so easily attainable after all.

This, however, was well beyond any of her hypothetical scenarios.

All she could think of was Mugi's broken expression and how it might be the last time she'll see her best friend -

_No!_

Shaking her head in frustration, Mio stuffed the phone back into her pocket, the gears spinning in her mind, trying to think of a solution. She tried to think of a rational plan, yet it was getting more and more difficult to keep her guilt and fear at bay.

_I don't want to lose either of you. You're both too important to me. Ritsu, don't do anything reckless. I'm not that same girl anymore - I can help you now. It's my turn to help you. _

_Mugi, I don't want that to be our last words to each other. No. I need to talk to you. I need to see you. Please, wait for me. Both of you._

"Mio-chan. What did Ricchan say?"

Yui and Azusa looked up at Mio patiently, waiting for some sort of instruction. Nodoka and Sawako-sensei had already reassured them that they will handle the matters with the principal, telling them to go find Ritsu first. They had already asked some of the staff and more capable students to help them in their search - they could only ask non-police personals in case it was too conspicuous - even this was a risk already. After all, whoever kidnapped Mugi might be watching them - they had absolutely no clue why Mugi was kidnapped, or how to save her.

They had tried to contact Mugi's cellphone - and it was answered by a warped voice, repeating the exact same message as written on the letter.

Any doubts about the authenticity of the letter were dispersed.

They had tried to locate the phone through satellite tracking yet all they found was the cellphone floating somewhere down a river - Mugi could still be anywhere.

Mugi's father was already doing the best he could; he could not use all of his resources or ask any of his contacts either - the kidnapper might be a business associate, even. There were just too many possibilities. They had no lead, no clue, nothing.

This was just all too sudden.

_But the way Ritsu had reacted...it must be related to the gangs, isn't it?_

Mio swallowed, trying to regain her composure. Azusa was trying hard to remain calm, but the dread in her eyes was unmistakable; Yui may seem unaffected outwardly, but the brunette's hand was shaking. _I have to be strong. I mustn't show any weakness. They are depending on me - I must not lose my cool.  
_

Months ago, she would have gone into a frenzy, seeking the kidnappers herself to execute punishments accordingly, fueled by anger only.

But now, she just wanted to find Mugi and Ritsu and make sure they were alright - everything else can wait.

"Ritsu...Ritsu said she will go find Mugi. And then she hung up," Mio's voice trembled, "We need to find her, fast. That baka's not thinking rationally - I think she knew where Mugi is."

Yui and Azusa's eyes went wide; they also understood all too well what might happen.

_If Ritsu finds Mugi before any of us, she will do whatever it takes to free her and not care about her own self. _

_"Don't you remember the plan, Tachibana? We need to get her-" _Mio swallowed hard, remembering what Taka had said when she ran out of Onigaoka yesterday. Mio had been so sure Taka was talking about her. But, now... could it be? Had he planned to kidnap Mugi all along?

_Because of me? But why? None of this makes sense!  
_

"Yui, Azusa, I'm going to Onigaoka. You go to Ritsu's apartment, ok?" Before waiting for their replies, Mio ran out of school. She wasn't completely surprised when the two did not listen to her suggestion and followed her.

"You're still hurt, Mio-chan. Let us go with you," Yui said firmly. Looking at the brunette's blank expression, Mio was reminded of the first year of high school, when Yui used to fight along her side.

"I've got my cellphones ready and everything," Azusa spoke up bravely, "So if we find anything at Onigaoka-"

Mio nodded lightly, knowing it was no use to convince them otherwise. Deep down inside, though, she was glad they chose to accompany her.

_It's time to settle things with Hayabusa once and for all._

She did not believe in prayers, not after everything she had been through.

Yet, just this once, she prayed with all her heart, praying that whoever above would hear her plea and make sure that Mugi and Ritsu would return to them safe and sound.

* * *

The new hideout was closer than Ritsu had expected. It was quite inconspicuous - an abandoned shack right under the bridge. With the way the river and the steel beams were positioned, the building was complete obscured, easily overlooked.

Ritsu parked her bike carelessly and stormed towards the shack, mindless of the group of thugs crouching around it.

"Oi, where do you think you're-"

The helmet cracked against his skull, cutting him off brutally. The boy collapsed, unconscious, with blood dripping down from his temple. The thugs went silent as they stared at Ritsu, stunned.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my way," Ritsu growled warningly. Yet, without waiting for their replies, she continued her path of rampage, smashing the helmet right into an unfortunate boy who happened to stand in her path. He, too, dropped like a rock, blood pouring out of his broken nose.

The action spurned the rest of the thugs to violent response. Instead of running away like what they should have done, they all converged around Ritsu, indignant and outraged, all holding some sort of stout weapons.

When one of them dove for her, hoping to knock her over, Ritsu stepped aside and dug her elbow right into his neck. Before the thug could even fall down, she grabbed him by his collar and shouldered him. Many pipes and bats landed on him moments later, the sounds of bones cracking was thunderous in the now silent clearing.

Before the others recovered from their shock, Ritsu wrenched a pipe from one of their hands, burying it into his stomach. The thug threw up right there and then, collapsing. Ritsu then tosses the human shield off her shoulder, piling him onto the regurgitating boy as one would chuck the garbage.

"I gave you all a chance to run away," Ritsu spoke quietly and indifferently, staring at the now terrified boys ahead of her. "It's too late. You all decided to involve yourselves. Now, it's fair game."

She tried to contain the livid beast inside of her, reminding herself these thugs must be new members, judging from their poor attempts to fight. Yet she was too angry - her need to vent out that burning, consuming rage was too overwhelming, pouring out with every single punch, spiking after every splatter of blood. It felt just like back then, when she was still the leader of Ookami - all she wanted to do was to inflict pain. All she could feel was the thrill of the fight, and the phantom feeling of blood on her head, either her own or her opponents.

One of them yelled in pain. Ritsu found herself grinning.

_No, this isn't enough retribution. Taka. Where. Is. He.  
_

She smashed one of the stolen bat right into a thug's throat, chuckling sadistically at the gurgling sound that followed. Ritsu breathed hard, trying to suppress the glee that seemed to emerge whenever she fought. It was like being transported back in time - she could almost see the members of her gang, she could almost see Ichigo coolly stabbing a knife into an opponent's leg, she could almost hear her own cold laughter -

Ritsu headbutted one of the boys while whipping the bat into another thug's crotch, who was sneaking up from behind her. Instead of feeling twisted elation at the sound of their whimpers like moments before, Ritsu's fury intensified; she was disgusted - _this is Hayabusa? Really? These weaklings? And they'd kidnapped Mugi...?_

She tightened her choke-hold around the last thug's neck. It took everything she had not to just twist it and get it over with. _Don't go there, Tainaka Ritsu. Control yourself..._

His desperate struggles proved to be ineffective against such a powerful strangle. Soon, he ceased moving, and Ritsu let go of her arms, scoffing. The boy slumped onto the ground, foaming in the mouth.

"Tsk, I gotta say, as expected of _the_ Tainaka Ritsu. You really don't hold back do you?"

Ritsu snarled at the smug tone coming from inside the shack.

"Some of my men are still hospitalized, you know? Well, they're expendables but still, it's making us look bad."

Rolling her eyes, Ritsu tossed the scratched and bloody helmet onto the grass. She kicked a groaning boy out of her path, watching coldly as he curled up in pain. She slammed into the well-worn door so forcefully that the entire door snapped off the rusty hinges. The crash echoed in the room along with her furious footsteps.

Pure, undulated rage surged her mind when she spotted Mugi on the ground, unconscious and bounded.

The blonde's face was dirty and pale, too pale for her liking.

"What the fuck did you do to her!"

_Mugi please be ok...I'm so sorry. You shouldn't be involved in any of this. _Ritsu could still see her teary face. _I don't want that to be our last words to each other...I need to talk to you..._

"Welcome, Tainaka."

Amber eyes glared hatefully at the man swaggering out from the shadows. She scoffed when she spotted the hawk tattoo on his chest.

"So, you're _that_ Taka. I thought my imagination of you was bad already, now seeing the real thing..." Ritsu laughed mockingly, clenching and unclenching her fists.

In spite of the anger that had consumed her being, her instincts were still keeping her alert of her surroundings. Even with her eyes trained on the scowling Taka, Ritsu was quite aware of the fact she was severely outnumbered.

_But I bet I can take down all of them with me._ Ritsu grinned fiercely, her piercing glare was already making some of the gang members fidget uneasily. _Unlike these wannabes who are too scared of getting hurt, too afraid for their lives - I am not. I don't have anything to hold me back. Pain is nothing.  
_

"I'd wipe that smirk off your face if I were you, Tainaka," Taka drawled, slowly walking up to her. Amusement flickered in his eyes, seeing that Ritsu only reached up to his chest. "Now now, how's Akiyama? I didn't break her ribs did I? Then again with the way she was whimpering -"

Ritsu responded automatically; Taka barely managed to block the attack. He staggered back a bit, shaking his hand, surprise flickering in his eyes at the force of her punch. "Not bad, Tainaka. But I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Images of Mio's broken expression and the black bruise on her stomach flashed in her mind again. Her fury spiked and she reared back her fist.

"You bastard-"

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Tainaka."

Ritsu froze when she noticed one of the thugs was holding a knife to Mugi's throat. She slowly dropped her stance, still tense and wary, but unable to move.

"Good. I'd hate to injure a pretty girl like her... more than I need to anyways."

Exhaling deeply, Ritsu growled, "Why did you kidnap Mugi, Taka." It was not a question. It was an order, demanding reply. Taka frowned at her tone. His hand shot out, aiming for her head.

Ritsu blocked instinctively, but she froze again when she spotted a thin line of blood sliding down Mugi's throat.

A fist was then buried into her stomach, driving the air out of her lungs. She coughed harshly and doubled over, holding her middle.

"Tsk tsk, you're not a fast learner, are you, Tainaka?"

"Let...her...go..."

Taka held his chin mockingly, as if seriously pondering over her request. It took everything for Ritsu not to react again. Guilt stabbed her heart at every passing second as she stared at the crimson liquid slowly staining the blonde's vest. _Mugi should not be here. She shouldn't have gotten involved._ She licked her parched lips, sweat dripping down her cheek._ I'll do whatever it takes to save you, Mugi. Wait for me._

"She's got nothing to do with this, Taka. She's a bystander, let her go," Ritsu gritted her teeth, suppressing the pain and slowly stood upright again. She was really thankful for her high threshold of pain tolerance, built up through the years. But it was all just a bluff. A mask.

Murmurs broke out in the shack, seemingly unsettled by her speed of 'recovery'.

_Heh, they bought it, as expected. Now I'll just need to take them down, fast..._

"You're right, she's just a bystander," Taka smirked, "Our target was never her. She's only a bait - well, a filthy rich bait I suppose. Hm, I didn't really ask for ransom did I? Damn. Oh well. Guess who our target is?"

"Don't you dare involve Mio in this again!" She snarled, shaking as she suppressed her urge to smash Taka's smug face.

"Protective, are we? But you are not exactly in the situation of making demands here."

Ritsu bit her lips so hard that she could taste the coppery taste. _No, Mio, I swear, I will never let those people get to you again. _She quickly glanced around the shack, trying to figure out some sort of path that can get her to Mugi. However, Taka's next words snapped her attention back to him.

"If you must know, Akiyama is nothing to us. Our plan was to lure _you_ here, Tainaka."

"...me?" She had been so sure Mugi was kidnapped because she was Mio's best friend. Until recently, Ritsu had never heard about 'Taka' before, so why was he after her?

"I didn't think you'd get here so fast. Oh well. We need some cash, Tainaka. Hn, even without the pay, we still would've taken up this job. We get to beat up an Ookami member, why not?"

._.. Job? _Ritsu's mind was blank. She tried to process what she'd just heard. Suddenly she recalled Sawako's words - _"there might be people after you, Ricchan"_ - and she laughed wryly. _I didn't take Sawa-chan seriously back then. I didn't actually think it would be true. But who would be after me? And why? No that's not important. Now that I know their target is me, more the reason for me to keep Mio and Mugi away from this.  
_

She could still hear own confident reply to the teacher - _"I have nothing to lose."_ She ignored Taka's bemused glare at her abrupt chuckles. _The irony. How foolish I was. I may disregard my own life, yes, but I actually do have something to lose. People who were important to me. The same people I will protect, no matter what it takes._

This time Ritsu willed herself not to move when his fist landed on her cheek, snapping her head to the side. She sighed inwardly, relieved to see the knife was nowhere near Mugi now.

She tried to ignore the pain as something struck her leg heavily, making her stumble and kneel. Before she could ready herself, Taka kicked her middle again. Ritsu coughed, frowning at the crimson spots on her sleeve. _  
_

Glancing at the unconscious blonde, whose breathing was erratic yet faint, Ritsu knew she must get Mugi out of this place as soon as possible. Who knew what these thugs drugged her with.

Taka pulled her up by her tie, sneering and chuckling maliciously. "We'll see how much you can take, oh great Ookami member."

Ritsu closed her eyes briefly, then smirked. No sign of fear.

"Bring it on."

_I'm sorry, Mio, I might not be able to keep my promise after all._

Somewhere faraway, under the window roof of a certain apartment, the injured sparrow woke up, distressed to find that its partner was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"You're back, Ichigo!"

"... "

"Don't worry, my arm is back to normal now."

"..."

"Come on, look, it's fine now."

"...Mika."

"Yes?"

"..."

"What did Ricchan say?"

"...she said no."

"...I see. A-are you sure? M-maybe Ricchan's just busy with something right now and-"

"Tainaka Ritsu's not coming back."

* * *

**A/N:** ... *looks away

I'll refrain from commenting the plot, naturally. It was really difficult writing this chapter *facepalm* You must have noticed that so many things have happened in such a short time frame - that is the point. I'm not giving the characters any time to really think. Not to mention, things don't just happen in life when it's convenient, yes? There are times I feel that 'if only I have more time' I would've made a better decision etc. :)

I hope you've enjoyed this unexpected turn of events...?

Did anyone see this coming...?

So...constructive criticisms, lava, corrosive chemicals and any other feedback are welcome...

Thanks for reading!

Also, happy belated birthday...you know who you are :3 I hope you like it ^^;

Background information

The strawberry reference Yui used comes from the anime - the strawberry is like "the center, the heart, the soul of the 'cake'", if I remember her words correctly ^^;

Satou Akane(佐藤あかね) and Taki Eri(瀧絵里) – Team Coke. They are on the same volleyball team with Mika in the anime. I put them in Ookami for a specific reason which I think you can probably guess already.

So that flashback conversation between Ritsu and Ichigo occurred way back in chapter 7 when Mugi saw Ritsu talking to this 'unknown girl'.

Ritsu's conversation with Eri and Akane happened, of course, back when Ritsu was still the leader of Ookami.

If anyone wants they can go back to chapter 6 and read that Sawako did, in fact, tell Ritsu to be careful and Ritsu did brush off the warning.

Replies to Anonymous readers' questions:

So I finally noticed I never displayed my email. Odd, hm. So feel free to ask any questions by just dropping a message so I can answer them without showing everyone lol :)

Edgee-san: Wow O_o I'd love to see them! Thanks for your hard work!

hateLove-san: yes, that's my profile picture ^^; I didn't think anyone would notice :)


	13. Chapter 12 Kenban no Mahou

**A/N:** Thank you for all your supports! I'll be entering midterm week #2 soon so hence the update (even though it was already finished a few days ago. I was just tweaking it...hmm)

Well, once I finish writing the exams (or even during the week lol), I'll probably go work on the stories right after...writing does de-stress me ^^

So...well, enjoy...? We're still cruising along the 'action' part of the story, I guess...

Warning: violence, language etc. 

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on.

* * *

_The things I long for are far away_

_Tears somehow are close..._

_Dear my Friends  
_

**Chapter 12 – Kenban no Mahou – Dear my Keys**

"Ritsu-senpai's bike is not here!"

"Ricchan's not in Max Burger either! I just asked the manager... he said he didn't see her!"

Azusa, Yui and Mio were now standing in front of Ritsu's apartment.

When they had gone to Onigaoka and sneaked into the school grounds to Hayabusa's hideout, Mio was shocked to see only the charred remains of the old garage. It was almost impossible, for she was just there yesterday ...

It must have been burned down on purpose. Taka must have relocated his gang. But to where?

Disappointed and engulfed in fear for their friends' safety yet again, the three of them immediately ran to Ritsu's apartment. However, they did not see the drummer anywhere near the vicinity, and they did not see her black bike either. Needless to say, the apartment was empty. Mio tried to swallow the rising panic. She had searched every corner of the small room, trying to find some kind of clue. They had also phoned Ritsu, aghast to find her phone somewhere on the grass where she usually parked her bike.

"Mio-senpai!""Onee-chan!"

Jun and Ui ran towards them, breathless. "W-we just a call from Prez, telling us about what's going on-" "I-I think we saw Ritsu-san going in that direction earlier, Onee-chan!"

"Let's go, Azunyan!" Yui grabbed the panting kouhai's hand, ready to run in the direction her sister had described. "Thanks, Jun-chan, Ui. But leave this to us! Don't get involved any further!" Yui's face was unusually solemn, and she only looked away when both Ui and Jun nodded, speechless.

"Yui-senpai is right. Please go back to the school – stay with Nodoka-senpai and Sawako-sensei," Azusa said seriously, staring at her two best friends.

"B-but it's it better if more people look for-"

"No," Yui shook her head firmly, "Only people who could actually fight somewhat can do this. Nodoka-chan had already asked some of the sports team members to help us - but you need to go back, Jun-chan, Ui." Smiling lightly, she patted her sister's head, "Thanks for your offer though. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Come on, Ui, we shouldn't cause them any more trouble," Jun coaxed her friend. The younger Hirasawa finally conceded, hugging her sister and Azusa before going back to school with Jun.

Mio bit her lips as she watched her kouhais' retreating forms. More and more people were getting involved in all of this, weren't they?_  
_

The three of them then ran in the direction they were told. Not long after, though, they reached three-way intersection – they must split up. Sure, it would be dangerous for them to be alone, but they could not afford to waste any more time. Azusa took out her phone to inform Nodoka what they had just learned. Then, in silent agreement, the three of them naturally went in a chosen direction. Mio ran from one alleyway to the next, hoping to spot that familiar yellow helmet, anything.

But too much time had already elapsed – anything could have happened.

_Ritsu and Mugi could already-_

Mio growled, furious at her own thoughts.

Suddenly, a familiar girl walked directly into her path, blocking her. Mio stopped abruptly, suspicious of Tachibana Himeko's sudden appearance.

The vice leader of Hayabusa only looked at her coolly before rushing in with her fist pulled back.

Though startled, Mio side-stepped the attack, eyeing the extended knuckles as they grazed by her arm. Tachibana slapped away Mio's ensuing kick and pulled back her hand, thrusting the base of her palm upwards. Mio hastily held up her arm, narrowly avoiding a direct strike to her chin.

Even though Mio had never fought the kogal, she had seen Tachibana dealt her signature fatal blow to her opponents one too many times - Tachibana meant serious business.

"Akiyama. How's your stomach?"

There was no sarcasm in that tone, but there weren't really any concern either. The speaker simply sounded bored - the earlier deadly intent dissipated quickly just as it came.

Mio kept her stance; she knew better than letting down her guard.

Hearing no reply, Tachibana only shrugged. "Even though I'm not exactly your ally, Akiyama, I never said I'm your enemy either. My loyalty is never to Tatsuya, I'm sure you kinda of know that already. I'm only using him for my own convenience." An unexpected small smile graced her lips. "I've been observing you, Akiyama. You've definitely changed since I first met you."

This time, Mio could not mask her surprise. Tachibana continued, still wearing that mysterious smile, "It must be because of that Tainaka Ritsu. I know I'd warned you about her... I've heard quite a bit of rumors about her and Ookami."

"What are you trying to tell me then, Tachibana?"

"You really don't belong to Hayabusa. You are not like us, and you never will be," the girl tilted her head, "they're all in the shack by the river."

Mio swallowed, taken aback by the unexpected help. Should she trust Tachibana? Even after being around Tachibana for awhile, Mio still couldn't quite understand the girl, except one thing - Tachibana never did anything without a purpose. So what was she planning now? Was this a trap?

Yet Mio had no choice. She simply had no time to ponder about Tachibana's action.

Without giving the kogal another glance, Mio hurried towards the hinted direction.

* * *

_Mugi ran and ran, her tears blinding her sight as she darted between the surprised pedestrians, searching for some kind of place to hide. She couldn't very well stay on Sakuragaoka – no, she had to get away, away from her best friend…and Ricchan._

_How she hated herself for blurting out her feelings like that. She still remembered how Ritsu had stiffened at her words, and how wide her eyes were. The girl's face was completely blank, lost and stunned._

_"...I'm sorry, Mugi..."_

_Ritsu did not have to explain what the apology was for. No, Mugi knew it all too well. She probably knew it before either of them did, yet she just didn't want to face the truth. She didn't want to hear it, she couldn't bear to hear Ritsu's voice saying those words, and so Mugi's first reaction was to run away, as far as she could while staring at the ground...no, she couldn't bring herself to raise her head anymore._

_She thought her heart stopped when she ran into her best friend outside. From Mio's slightly ajar mouth and unfocused eyes, Mugi knew her friend had heard everything._

_How Mugi wished the earth to just swallow her up and crush her, just so she wouldn't have to be tormented by her emotions any longer, just so she wouldn't have to see Mio's expression._

_The pain intensified in Mugi's heart, so excruciating that it hurt to just breathe. When Mio had managed to speak up, Mugi had promptly apologized – but those three mere words could not convey the tremendous guilt she felt. _

_How ironic that those were the three words that Ritsu had spoken to her just a few moments ago. _

_The broken cassette player in her mind started repeating Ritsu's words again. Mugi could feel herself slowly losing control of herself..._

_And so she had ran away yet again before she did something she will surely regret. She must get away from her best friend._

_Her best friend who was also in love with the same girl._

Who am I to stand in between those two? _Mugi had heard snippets of stories from Yui long ago, when Ritsu first came to Sakuragaoka – Mio and Ritsu had been close ever since they were little. Mugi still remembered how she had felt about that story back then, before she even noticed her feelings for the drummer._ _If Ritsu didn't move away, they would have…_

_But then Mugi would have never been able to meet Ritsu._

_Mugi bowed her head, hating the way where her thoughts were going. That stabbing pain of being an outsider, an observer drenched her mind again and again._

Who am I to complicate the situation...?

_Ritsu and Mio's shocked eyes flashed in her mind, the amber and grey melting into one, glaring at her accusingly. Mugi whimpered and tried to shake off the image. __Now, both Ricchan and Mio-chan knew about her feelings. It's too late. Things couldn't, co go back to what it once was, could it?_

I'm so sorry, Ricchan, for burdening you with those unwelcomed feelings.

I'm so sorry, Mio-chan, for being such a terrible friend._  
_

_So engrossed in her thoughts that Mugi failed to notice where she was going. A hand suddenly shot out, covering her nose with something._

_"Gotcha, ojou-chan."_

_Pungent odor entered her nostrils instantly._

_Nausea overwhelmed her vision with gray edges and sparkling lights. Images blurred in and out of focus, inverted, doubled, tripled -_

_Her brain short-circuited._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mugi! More tea!"

"Mugi-chan Mugi-chan! Can I have more cake?"

"Yui-senpai! You still have bread crumbs on your cheeks!"

"Everyone, we should practice… Ritsu, stop poking me!"

Mug blinked, staring at the unfamiliar yet familiar scene in front of her. Wasn't she just running away from the warehouse? How did she end up here? And where was "here"?

The whole band was "here". They were all wearing a blue uniform with blue ribbons, except for Azusa who had a red ribbon. They were in some sort of room filled with instruments and a… fish tank? There was a turtle or something swimming happily in it.

She turned her attention back to her friends again. They were sitting at several wooden tables put together so they were facing each other. Mugi herself was standing with a tea kettle in her hand.

Bright amber eyes gazed at her expectantly, and she promptly poured the tea for the drummer.

"Heh, thanks Mugi!"

The said blonde was still trying to make sense of the situation. What was happening?

This relaxed atmosphere...this was all too good to be true.

Ritsu was joking around with Yui, while Mio was observing them quietly and Azusa was scowling at their antics. This picture was just like what Mugi remembered, yet there were too many …'errors'.

The drummer was wearing a yellow headband, for one. Her smiles were sunnier than ever, her eyes clear and cheery. Mio, on the other hand, did not have any of the cold air surrounding her - only a shyness that seemed to invite people to tease her. And her grey eyes were devoid of the darkness Mugi was so used to seeing.

Yes, this was all too good to be true.

Yet she did not want to wake up from this wonderful dream. It was everything she could have hoped for. No fights, no awkwardness – just the five of them, hanging out and simply enjoying teatime together.

It was like she had never said those words to Ricchan; it was like Mio-chan had never heard her say those words.

Whatever this dream was, Mugi was quite content to stay here.

"…_.Don't worry, Mugi…here…let me…free you…"_

Whose voice was that? Mugi blinked as the scenery in front of her blurred in and out of focus. She reached out desperately, her hands going through the transparent tables. The kettle dropped from her hand and shattered on the rippling floor.

"…_please wake up, Mugi…you…you need to wake up…"_

Suddenly darkness engulfed her. She looked about her in terror, unable to see. She couldn't even see her own fingers. Where was she? Where did everybody go? Don't abandon me... Don't leave me alone.

"…_I'm here, Mugi…I'm right here…please...wake…up…"_

There was a small dimming light in the distance, and immediately Mugi ran towards it. She had to reach it before it vanished. Whoever was speaking sounded so weak, so tired…it was fading away.

"… _shit…they just don't stay down…"_

Wait, don't go away! Panicking, Mugi quickened her pace. The tiny dot flickered in and out of existence. She leaped with all of her strength, jumping towards the nearly-extinguished light –

0-0-0-0-0-0

A sense of vertigo slammed into her with commensurate force. It felt like everything was spinning; she couldn't tell what was up and down, right or left. The dizziness was too overwhelming that she almost forgot how to breathe.

It seemed to take an eternity for her sense to settle down, but the pain remained. Her head was pounding so relentlessly that it was taking all of her power to stay conscious. It also hurt to draw in air, for her lungs felt like they were burning as if they were corroding, and there just didn't seem to be enough oxygen. She tried to understand what was happening – it seemed she was lying on the ground or something. Her entire body ached, and her ankles and wrists were sore.

Mugi tried to recall what had happened that had caused her to end up like this. She tried to open her eyes, but they were so heavy. Her limbs were equally unresponsive. Cold sweat clung to her skin, yet she couldn't even bring herself to shiver.

_I ran into Mio-chan outside the warehouse… _fuzzy, discontinuous images flashed across her mind. _And then what?_

Her ears felt as if they were muffled by wool; she could barely hear her surroundings. People seemed to be moving around her…

Her throat felt hot yet cold at the same time, and strangely itchy. But mostly, she could not really feel anything except for a bit of stings here and there.

"...bastard, get away from her!"

A hoarse roar. A squelching sound. A groan of pain. Something hit the ground hard. Then someone fell on top of her heavily. Something warm landed onto her cheek; it was not a pleasant feeling at all. She tried to move but her fingers only twitched feebly. She was scared. She did not know what was going on and claustrophobia began to take hold of her.

"…heh…gomen…let me rest…for a bit…"

The voice was familiar, and the warmth on her back also felt familiar. Immediately, Mugi calmed down. She was safe now. It was only Ricchan...

_Ricchan?_

She tried to make some sort of sound, some sort of movement, yet her body was still as uncooperative as ever. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her upright painstakingly and setting her against the wall.

"…_cough_…the exit…is not far to your left, Mugi…if you can hear me… run…as soon as you c-can…"

"nng…Ri…" Mugi finally managed to make some noise with her dry throat, but she could barely hear it herself.

The arm left her waist and a warm hand cupped her cheek.

A hand that was shaking and strangely wet yet crusty.

"…you... awake? Tsk…there are still a few of them left…I'll hold them off…"

The warmth left her cheek. She willed her eyes to open, focusing all of her remaining energy to do this impossible feat.

Finally, glaring light invaded her sight and the headache intensified instantly, but she forced herself to continue.

She must.

Slowly, but surely, the sparkling edges died down, leaving her with a hazy vision.

There were men lying around the floor, all of their bodies littered with various degrees of injuries. The amount of blood splattered around was horrendous, depicting the aftermaths of a violent battle. Broken bats, bent pipes...even sharpened wooden planks, all dyed in crimson. A battered, familiar blue jacket was tossed on one of them, its torn sleeve wrapped around a thug's neck. He was barely breathing.

Then she spotted Ritsu.

The girl was barely standing upright, and her left arm was hanging uselessly by her side. Two boys, both bruised and bleeding, lunged for her in a pincer formation, and Mugi almost lost sight of the drummer. Snarling like a wounded animal, Ritsu managed to tackle one of them to the ground and, without wasting any moment, grabbed a wooden stick from nearby and smashed it down on the boy's head.

The weapon snapped in half instantly, the broken half shot up and struck the other thug just as he was about to punch her. Stumbling, he ended up tripping over the other boy. Ritsu quickly chucked the broken stick behind her and buried her fist in his jaw, followed up by a clinch to the head with her one arm. She kneed upwards immediately, crushing his face. He crumbled onto the ground heavily, moaning. Ritsu then used her feet to retrieve a bent, bloody crossbar somewhere near her, flicking it up into the air and struck the first thug before he could even stand up.

He flailed almost desperately, yet one of his sloppy punches actually connected with Ritsu's left temples, as if she hadn't even seen it coming. She staggered backwards, but not before stomping and digging her heel on his throat, finally silencing him.

One remaining thug managed to sneak up behind Ritsu during all this, swinging a bat. Mugi tried to shout out a warning, but no sound formulated. Fortunately, Ritsu ducked just in time, the bat zipping by her hair. She whipped the crossbar brutally across the thug's face, knocking him out instantly.

But the motion seemed to have sapped all the energy out of the girl. She swayed for a few moments, her knees buckling, and collapsed. The crossbar dropped from her slack hand with a deafening clang.

In spite of the sheer violence she had just witnessed, all Mugi could see was the fallen girl, whose shoulders rose up and down with each raspy breath.

Mugi bit her lips and tried to draw in as much air as possible, hoping to clear up her foggy mind. Her limbs then miraculously responded to her commands, and she crawled towards the fallen girl, little by little. She did not know how long it took – all she could see was the motionless girl in front of her…out of her reach.

Finally, her hand made contact with Ritsu's bloody one. Now at a close distance, Mugi was able to see that the blood wasn't hers, since there were no wounds on it. The blonde forced herself to sit up, almost collapsing a few times, and carefully turned Ritsu over.

Mugi trembled, blinking several times to make she wasn't hallucinating.

The entire left side of Ritsu's face was slick with blood – parts of her hair were already matted and crusty, but fresh blood was still oozing out of a wound on the side of her head.

"…Mu…gi? That…you…?"

Her left eye was shut, and the other was dim, lacking its usual luster. Mugi's heart ached as stifling guilt filled up the crevices in murky torrents. She understood what must have happened – she must have been captured by a gang, and Ritsu…reckless, courageous Ritsu had fought with all she had, just to free her.

Swallowing a thick sob, Mugi brushed the drummer's damp bangs as gently as she could.

Ritsu squinted, red lips curving lightly after recognizing her. "Heh…how'd you get over here…you…okay?"

Hearing Ritsu's hoarse voice only flooded Mugi's battered heart with even more guilt. It was just so fundamentally Ritsu, asking for her well-being even though the drummer herself could barely move.

Groaning and coughing, Ritsu gradually sat up with help from Mugi's uncoordinated hands. It was obvious that the only reason Ritsu was still conscious was because of adrenaline, nothing more.

"So...you sure...you...okay...?"

Hesitant, Ritsu stroked Mugi's cheeks, looking all over her intently, determined to make sure Mugi was indeed, okay. The blonde did her best to hold back her tears, not wanting to worry Ritsu any further.

"You...look too pale, Mugi... and your skin is too cold...what did they..."

"I'm ok, R-, "Mugi cleared her throat, trying to regain her voice, "I just feel...dizzy and tired, that's all...but you-"

Ritsu wrapped her one arm around Mugi, pulling her close.

"I'm glad...you're fine...seeing you...lying on the ground like that... I thought..." Ritsu tightened the hug, resting her head on Mugi's shoulder.

It was just impossible to hold back her tears. Mugi leaned her head against Ritsu's, seeking that reassuring warmth. _  
_

"Ricchan, your arm..."

"Heh...it's nothing... those guys ain't so tough...I've had worse... see, I took all of them down, didn't I?" Ritsu laughed, but the sound was so weak, so forced.

"…but we need to get out of here…that Taka…he's gonna…wake up at any moment…shit, he really got me with that…" Ritsu pulled away, pressing her uninjured hand to her head, trying to staunch the blood flow. Mugi shivered at the sight of bright, crimson blood staining Ritsu's already red hand even darker.

The drummer's other arm was still limp on her side.

"Fuck no. Neither of you will leave."

The leader of Hayabusa slowly stood up, pressing his hand against a gushing gash across his chest. Blood, too, covered his upper body, and there was a hideous bruise right across his forehead. Mugi felt nauseous again. She had never seen so much blood.

He spat, kicking away a broken bat by his feet. His fist was clenched in fury as he approached them step by step.

"...Run..."

Ritsu panted, grimacing in obvious agony as she forced herself to stand up. Her knees shook at the taxing exertion, yet she still stood in front of Mugi protectively.

Mugi tried to move, she really did but, much to her horror, only her toes twitched feebly - it was as if she had used up all her remaining strength getting to Ritsu's side.

Taka smirked at them, and suddenly dove for Mugi. Eye widening, Ritsu tried to intercept him. Taka then changed the direction of his kick to her blind spot, slamming into Ritsu's limp arm. Gasping and eyes screwed up in pain, Ritsu's knees gave away, hitting the ground with a loud thump.

Chuckling sinisterly, Taka then crouched down in front of Mugi, who couldn't even back away from his outstretched hand. He pulled her chin close to his, an ugly smirk on his filthy face. "Hn. My client never said anything about returning the Kotobuki heiress undamaged. You're just a bait after all. I guess I'll have some fun with you."

"Like hell you will!" Ritsu threw the crossbar as hard as she could at Taka's head. He fell sideways with a pained groan, cursing profusely.

The drummer was still trembling in pain and cradling her limp arm, her eyes still clenched shut.

"Mugi! I'll ...hold him off ...the best I can. Crawl or whatever...just get out of here!"

Panting harshly from the rising terror and nausea, Mugi tried to direct her body towards the exit, using her arms to pull her body. She did not want to leave Ritsu – but the longer she stayed, the more Ritsu will get hurt. She must get help as soon as she can. Mugi swallowed the pain and guilt of leaving the girl alone.

A muffled groan made her turn around in alarm. Taka seemed to have recovered from the blow and he was kicking Ritsu almost lazily. The girl tried to dodge and stand up, but with her unmoving arm and Taka's assaults from her blind spot, it was impossible. She could only cough and glare with her half-lidded one eye, unable to even retaliate.

Before she knew it, Mugi already threw herself on top of Ritsu, just before Taka's feet descended again. The blonde was somewhat grateful for the numbness of her body, partially blocking the pain of the attack, even though it did hurt more than she imagined.

No, it must be nothing compared to how much pain Ritsu must be in._  
_

"How touching, trying to protect each other, huh?" Taka continued his sluggish but heavy kicks, all the while laughing sadistically.

"Stop it…Mugi…stop, he's hurting you…" Ritsu's voice was so scratchy, so labored that Mugi's heart bleed more at each sound.

"No, I won't just leave you, Ricchan…" Those excruciating stomps were almost unbearable, but watching the blood continuously dripping down Ritsu's brow was much worse. Mugi tightened her arm around Ritsu, hoping to cover the girl from any possible blows. She tried to suppress her whimpers, hating the way Ritsu gritted her teeth at each sound. _I'm ok, Ricchan, please don't feel guilty…I want to protect you…it's the least I can do…_

"Taka!" Ritsu growled hoarsely, her one eye flashing as if she had made up her mind about something. "Just attack me! Leave Mugi alone! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Still bossing people around, Tainaka?"

"Former leader or not, I'm still the fucking creator of Ookami! I'm a much more valuable target!"

Taka stilled, withdrawing his leg and staring at Ritsu in disbelief. Mugi herself was astonished as well. Even after that fight…this possibility had never crossed her mind…Ritsu, the former leader and creator? Remembering how agonized Ritsu had been when her affiliation with Ookami got discovered, Mugi understood what must be the girl's intent now.

Drawing Taka's attention from her.

"…I can't believe this…so Akiyama was wrong then, it wasn't that 'girl with the blades' who's the leader...it is you huh, Tainaka..." Taka muttered, his jaw still hanging in shock. Then his lips curved with a crazed edge.

"Perfect…this is perfect… well… time to wrap this up."

Through Mugi's hazy vision, she saw something flashing briefly in the dim shack. A switchblade. Mugi felt Ritsu struggling underneath her, but the blonde only hugged her tighter.

Mugi was scared...no, she was beyond terrified - yet at the same time, she felt an eerie calmness too.

She had made her decision.

She gazed at Ritsu's bloody face, wanting to memorize every feature she could.

"...no...M-mugi...don't..."

That one amber eye was wide in horror, pleading her.

Smiling softly, Mugi's lips brushed against Ritsu's bloody forehead. Blood the girl had shed in order to protect her... the coppery taste only strengthened Mugi's resolve.

"Mio-chan needs you...you need to stay with her, Ricchan."

The blade descended with a merciless glint.

* * *

Blood was roaring in Mio's ears, the tension in her shoulders building up with each step she took. The road seemed to have stretched endlessly until she finally spotted that familiar black bike. If it weren't for Tachibana's help, she would've easily overlooked the obscured shack.

As she ran down the hill, she frowned at the sight of unconscious men lying here and there in the grass, the extent of their injuries hidden by the tall grass. But the crimson stains amidst the green spoke volumes.

No doubt this was Ritsu's doing. She really was here.

Ignoring the pain on her stomach and the burning sensation of her legs, Mio stormed right through the entrance, keeping her guard up.

The drastic change in light intensity made her blink a few times to adjust - then she froze.

A furious, horrified yell left her throat at the sight of her best friend and Ritsu lying on the ground and _bloody_ and _unmoving_.

"TAKA!"

She quickly kicked the maroon, slick knife out of the startled man's hand, and a roundhouse kick swiftly knocked the man a fair distance away.

Mio quickly kneeled beside Ritsu and Mugi, carefully lifting the blonde off Ritsu and setting her on the ground gently. _Why is there so much blood why why- _She tried hard to suppress that vengeful panic, glancing over their dirty, ripped and stained clothing... especially Mugi's shredded, maroon vest. _You're not supposed to be hurt no this can't be happening - _Ritsu was breathing heavily, and blood was slowly oozing out of some injury on her head. Mugi, on the other hand, was only breathing faintly.

The blonde's eyelids flickered, but her eyes remained closed. One of Ritsu's eyes cracked open, staring up at Mio quizzically, blankly.

"…wha…Mu...gi..." Ritsu wheezed. It did not sound like her at all. Mio clenched her teeth, holding that annoying moisture around her eyes at bay. She must be strong now. She can't break down, not now.

Mugi and Ritsu needed her.

She quickly informed the ambulance and police, and Yui and Azusa. The brightness of those amber and the sound of her best friend's breathing was fading, spiking the terror brewing in Mio's heart. Just as she was about to inform the school, she heard someone slowly getting back to his feet, grunting and cursing.

Mio did not find this situation optimistic at all – her stomach still hurt, and she felt incredibly exhausted from all that running and all the emotional stress. She had seen Taka fight and she had fought him one too many times – the man did not become the leader of Hayabusa for nothing. He was known for his endurance, something that Mio sorely lacked. Injured or not, Taka was still a dangerous opponent – she still couldn't foresee what was up his sleeves.

"...damn... that Taka...Mu..gi...where..."

"Ritsu, it's me. Mugi...Mugi's right here." Mio held Ritsu's sticky, crusty hand in her own, putting Mugi's clammy one on top.

The drummer's hand twitched and slowly closed over Mugi's. Coughing, Ritsu gulped in more air, obviously trying to stay awake. Her vacant eye finally focused on Mio's.

"...Mio...? Why are you...guh...just...take Mugi…and go..."

Mio only shook her head, her trembling hand ghosting over Ritsu's bloody cheek while the other hand gripped Mugi's even tighter, hoping to transfer some of the warmth to that cold skin. As much as she wanted to just take Mugi and get her treated as soon as possible...there was no way she could just leave Ritsu here. And even injured, Taka could easily catch up. There was just no other alternative.

"I need to defeat Taka first, Ritsu. Let me protect you, for once."

It might sound outrageous to that petrified little girl in her heart. A princess, protecting the knight? But of course, when the knight was injured, it was up to the princess to clean the wound and defend the knight from any sort of accusations or aftermath, right? Mio was no damsel in distress, not anymore – she was the princess who rode behind the knight on its steed, guarding the knight's back.

And now, it was her turn to take the reign.

"Akiyama... didn't expect to see you here! How nice of you to come back! That Tainaka over here _begged_ me not to 'get you involved again', can you believe that? Ha! Look at her now huh? Pathetic!"

"Taka. I had promised that I will make you beg for your life," Mio stood up, setting her cold gaze on the leader of Hayabusa.

Ritsu coughed again, sweat and blood still dripping down her brow as she tried to sit up. Mio's rage pressurized, threatening to explode.

_Even hurt, you still tried to protect me. Wait for me, Ritsu, Mugi.  
_

With that, Mio effectively shut down all of her thoughts, purely focusing on the smirking man in front of her.

Instead of letting her opponent make the first move, Mio rushed in with an ankle kick, almost connecting with a surprised Taka. Smirking again, the leader of Hayabusa threw off his gakuran at her, obscuring her vision. Growling in annoyance, Mio whipped away the piece of clothing and dodged sideways, narrowly avoiding an expected punch from Taka.

He wasn't even using the kickboxing style anymore - each and everyone of his frenzy strikes were heavy and aiming only for her stomach. Mio did her best to dodge, weaving between the blows, utilizing every shred of her remaining calmness to look for an opening. Taka's unpredictable punches were making it hard to plan ahead, so Mio bid her time, blocking and deflecting the attacks. A few of her kicks had struck Taka, sure, but none of them were powerful enough or at the correct angle to bring down the seemingly inexhaustible man.

Ducking under his roundhouse kick, Mio swept her leg across the floor, successfully tripping him. Yet, instead of falling sideways as she had predicted, Taka reached out and grabbed Mio's hoodie, pulling her down on top of him.

They grappled at each other madly but, being larger and physically stronger, Taka easily overcame her and reversed their position. His weight was practically crushing her, his knee digging viciously into her stomach. Both of his hands were clenched around her throat, while her hands were gripping his wrists, using all of her strength to try to tear his hands away.

"I've always wanted to do this, Akiyama," panting, Taka smirked, a blood-thirsty glint in his eyes. "You always have such a thin neck, inviting people to strangle you..."

Mio couldn't even hear him. She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't breathe!

She choked and gasped for air, her terror spiking when she realized her vision was whitening as her hands were becoming slack. The pressure around her throat, her head, and pulsating pain on her stomach were getting number and number, the buzzing sounds in her ears intensifying -

"MIO!"

Mio widened her eyes, glancing at the direction of the voice. Ritsu was still on the ground, but she was obviously trying to move, the way her body was shaking. She was clutching her limp arm so hard that the knuckles turned white. Her one eye was open, gazing at her with such worry and guilt and frustration that the sight gave Mio the energy she needed.

She bit down hard on the inside of her cheek, the sharp pain and coppery taste of blood filling her mouth was enough to shock her system, clearing away the fog temporarily. Then she loosened one of her hands and punched straight into Taka's nose.

The death-grip was lifted.

No longer held down, Mio quickly kneed upwards, knocking the air out of Taka and off of her.

She rolled onto her side, coughing and spitting out the blood. Her lungs burned and she could already feel the bruises forming around her throat. She scrambled to her feet just before Taka's foot hammered down on her. She tried to stand straight, but it was if her stomach was ripping apart and the dizziness almost made her stumble again.

Taka wiped at his face irritably, but his nose was leaking blood like broken faucet.

"You bitch...I will enjoy your screams thoroughly when I snap your bones piece by piece..."

He lunged forward, and Mio's sluggish body could not avoid the tackle completely. The momentum carried them to the wall, cracking against Mio's head and blackening her vision momentarily - which was all Taka needed.

Mio felt her right arm being twisted behind her back, the pressure akin to molten lava slowly spreading across her skin-

_No, he can't break...No, how dare he-_

The anger was powerful enough to revitalize her hazy mind; without thinking, as if by instinct, she twisted around and hook-punched him with her left hand, right into the liver area - just as she had seen Ritsu did against those wannabe gangsters, so many weeks ago.

Pain seemed to overwhelm him as Taka stumbled backwards, his legs shaking and holding his middle. Immediately, Mio forced herself to rush in, using the momentum of her short dash to throw an uppercut. His chin snapped back, his vision temporarily hindered. Two consecutive diagonal kicks struck him square on the chest, where the bleeding gash was. Mio ignored the disturbing sensation of her shoe slightly sinking into the flesh, and dug deeper, causing more blood to flow out.

An insane rage shone in Taka's eyes as he backhanded her leg away and followed up with a powerful roundhouse kick. Mio blocked the attack head-on with her shin, surprising Taka who was certain it would go through.

Yelling and imitating one of Ritsu's favorite moves, Mio rammed her knee into Taka's ribs at a certain angle, with all the remaining power she could muster.

The sound of bones cracking echoed in the deathly-silent shack.

Taka coughed hard, his eyes rolled into the back of his eyes, and he fell onto his back heavily.

He did not move again.

Mio struggled for breath; her entire body ached all over, worst of all her stomach and throat. Even though her arm had escaped being broken, just barely, her nerves still pulsated relentlessly, as if glass shards were digging into her skin. Her legs were shaking in fatigue, and nails pounded furiously against her skull.

No, she needed to ignore the pain. She just needed to hang on for a few more moments.

She wiped her bloody lips, glaring at Taka one more time before turning to go check up on Ritsu and Mugi. Both of their conditions did not seem to have worsened...she hoped. Just where was the ambulance or the police? It should not take them so long to arrive, right?

Mio crouched down and gently brushed her hand across Mugi's clammy forehead. The girl shuddered, finally giving some sort of response.

"W-who..."

"Shh, you'll be fine now _cough y-_you're safe now, Mugi..."

The blonde managed to form a small smile, and Mio smiled back, relieved to see such a familiar sight on her friend's face. The black-haired girl then looked over to Ritsu, whose one eye was still focused on her. Seeing her silent request, Mio helped her sit up carefully. A weak but proud grin was present on Ritsu's face.

A miniscule elation finally emerged amidst all that fear and forced calmness.

It was over.

Everything will be fine now.

Suddenly, Ritsu pushed Mio behind her back. Mio barely whirled around in time to see one of Taka's right-hand men running towards them blindly, a knife in his hand –

"Nng…"

She could only stare with wide eyes, horrified at the sight of the thug slamming into Ritsu, toppling her over on top of Mio. The thug stood up shakily and the knife was now _absent_ in his hand -

Someone screamed.

All Mio could feel was the disturbingly warm liquid slowly seeping through her hoodie and sticking to her skin.

"RICCHAN!" "SENPAI!"

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted Yui and Azusa running to the disoriented thug, tackling him and piling on top of him to restrict any sort of movement.

But Mio no longer cared about anything else.

The entire shack was now ringing with deafening silence, and her range of vision was now narrowed to one person only. Everything was so surreal - it was as if she was watching this happening outside of her own body. A movie she had no pause button to.

The body on top her was so limp, but it was shaking so much too. Gently, very gently, she set the girl onto the ground.

She tried to pretend that_ thing_, that crimson wooden handle wasn't sticking out of Ritsu's body-

Ritsu managed a feeble smile, her only open eye staring into space.

"…heh…how's that... for a knight…," she coughed, and Mio was horrified to see blood dribbling down her chin.

"D-did I... make it up... to you…? I've…finally…succeeded ...protect... you…M-i…"

Mio's silent tears dropped onto Ritsu's bloodied cheek, clearing away the crusty crimson stain, leaving a tear track on the girl's cheek too. A translucent line cutting through the murky red.

"...w-wha...issit...M-i..." Her voice was becoming slurry and faint, so faint...

"Y-you...you idiot!"

Incredibly _brave_, incredibly _stupid_ idiot she loves so damn much.

"…d-don't cry…you're...n…s-supp-posssed to... c-cry..."

A shivering hand raised up, and Mio quickly held it to her cheek. Cold, it was too cold. Yet her hoodie still felt damp and sticky, so alarmingly hot and wet against her cool and numb skin. There was too much blood.

"I…I'm not crying…!" Even as she said this, tears were coming down in streams, mingling with the dark liquid and diluting it.

Yet no amount of tears could wash it away.

"Heh…w-won't a-admit...cough..."

The hand was losing warmth in a frightening speed.

"M-Mio...I'm t...tired...c-cold…wa-ant... ssslee-ep…"

Ritsu's lips curved one more time before her eye drifted shut.

"NO! Idiot, stay with me!" Terror was rising up her throat, making her nauseous. "No, no, NO! Wake up. Wake _UP_!"

The pungent smell of blood made her dizzy. She could hear the blaring sound of siren somewhere in the background. She could hear Azusa's sobs and Yui's frantic cries. "Did you hear that, Ritsu? Help is here now. Everyone is here now. You'll be ok. You'll be fine. So don't you dare…don't you _dare_…"

She noticed a weak gasp and turned around lethargically. Yui had Mugi's head in her lap, while Azusa was biting her own fist, trying to calm down. Yui was obviously tyring her best to stop the bleeding, yet the maroon spots on the blonde's vest only seemed to spread. Mugi's eyes were also closed, but tears were already flowing down her eyes. Mio willed herself not to panic again at the sight of blood continously seeping through her best friend's vest, and the dark bruises visible on her skin.

The blonde's eyes fluttered as broken whispers left her pale lips. "…Mio-chan...gomen ne...gomen..."

"Don't," Mio interrupted sharply, then her voice started breaking again, "P-please don't apologize, Mugi. If anyone, it's m-me…" One of her hand was stroking Ritsu's (_cold, too cold_) hand, while the other reached out to grasp Mugi's (_why were they so cold too_).

"…Ri-Ricchan…is she-"

"She'll be fine. It's baka Ritsu we're talking about. She'll be fine, she has to." There's no other alternative. No, it's simply too unthinkable. It will never happen. Ritsu will be fine. She'll just wake up with that stupid grin of hers, teasing her like always.

She felt Mugi's hand slowly loosening in her grip, slack. The blonde's breathing were becoming lighter, no longer audible.

_No no NO!_

Mio bit her lips and pulled their hands to her chest, on top of her heart.

"I'm here now, Ritsu, Mugi…don't leave me… you'll be fine, I promise…don't...don't..."

_Please don't leave me behind._

Paramedics almost had to force Mio away from the two unconscious girls. Yui and Azusa were now standing beside her, both crying just intensely as she was. They tried to comfort her, wrapping their arms around her, but Mio felt nothing.

That hollow feeling she was so sick of was back.

It was never going to leave her, was it?

Once again Mio felt so helpless, so terribly helpless. Even after everything she had endured to become stronger, she still couldn't do anything.

What was the point of becoming stronger if she couldn't even protect the two dearest people in her life?

She stared numbly at the blood-stained ground as Ritsu and Mugi were being wheeled into the back of the ambulance. Every noise and every image seemed to have blended together; the buzzing in her mind grew incredibly loud, and her vision started to blur.

Her knees buckled.

"Mio-senpai!" "Mio-chan!"_

* * *

_

"Hn. That idiot Tatsuya really is quite useless huh. Couldn't even take down one girl even with all those followers."

"..."

"Right, I forgot how much you _care_ about her, if you're even capable of caring."

"..."

"Come to think of it, Tatsuya actually did quite a lot of things huh."

"...you should have never let Hayabusa run wild, Nii-san."

"Ha. I was just curious how far the treacherous Sokabes can go."

"...they destroyed one of our branch gang."

"Do I look like I give a damn? They are the _branch_ gang, dear sister of mine."

"..."

"Oh, some of your friends are in that branch gang right? Well, too bad."

"..."

"Glare at me all you want imouto-_chan_, that Tainaka's not here anymore. I'm the fucking leader of Ookami now. Plus, didn't you hear? Even that weakling Tatsuya did so much damage to her, huh? Look at what happened to our esteemed former boss, eh?"

"..."

"Well, at least, Hayabusa's finally done for. Go retrieve Tachibana. It's time for Ookami to go on the prowl once again."

* * *

**A/N:** ...so... *hides*

Action orientated chapter...? The (very) long awaited(?) Mio vs Taka. I hope the fight scenes were somewhat realistic.

Outlines are becoming rather useless. Definitely the hardest chapter to write so far. I've re-written it a few times but, well, I decided to just roll with it.

Once again, any feedback is welcome!

If anyone's interested, feel free to point out all the fighting techniques of different styles used in those fights scenes :)

Background information:

The only reason Ritsu was hurt so badly was because they were holding Mugi hostage - Ritsu had to take many, many 'free' hits until she actually found an opening and knocked down the one who was close to Mugi, with one fatal punch to the throat. Then chaos. She did take down all of the gang members - at a cost of course.

If it was only Ritsu and Taka one on one... Well, unlike Mio but similar to Taka, Ritsu fights dirty, if not dirtier. I mean, she did use her jacket sleeves to strangle one of the thugs... Actually, I'd just call her resourceful.

Mio used a lot of punches here, didn't she? Ritsu-style.

No comment on that last bit, especially Tachibana Himeko. It should be obvious who were talking though.


	14. Chapter 13 Pure Pure Heart

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all your supports! Finally, chapter 13.

After fighting scenes, conversations are the next hardest things to write but...eh, I tried...(=Δ=;;)

Alright, this appears to be a nice chapter title right?... enjoy? Wow, long chapter...it didn't feel that much when I was writing, hmm... eyedrops?

Warning: eh, not really a warning. This author tried her best with some of the medical terminologies but definitely give me a shout if you see something that makes no sense, yes? ( v ＾ω＾)ノ

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on.

* * *

_I'll say that I want the things I want_

_I'll say I want to do the things I want to do_

_But there are also words I cannot say_

**Chapter 13 – Pure Pure Heart**

Mugi was not surprised when she found herself back in that strange but relaxing room again, surrounded by those different versions of her friends. Rather, she was actually looking forward to it.

Such a happy atmosphere, so light and free that it almost seemed ridiculous.

Yet Mugi still did not have any desires to leave. She really liked it here – there didn't seem to be any troubles, no gangsters, no painful stories – this was just what she had always wanted, wasn't it?

She sipped her tea calmly, looking over them with a soft smile.

How she wished the same thing could happen in her world too.

Suddenly Mio stood up, pulling her hood over her head and stuffing her hands into her pockets. _Wait, why is this version of Mio wearing that purple hoodie...?_

"I'll be waiting for you," the black-haired girl whispered. Then she vanished into thin air.

Ritsu too stood up, taking off her headband, letting her long bangs settle carelessly over her forehead.

"I have to go, Mugi. I don't belong here," she laughed dryly, "No, I can never stay here."

A beastly-shaped shadow engulfed her out of nowhere. The yellow headband landed on the table with a resounding clatter.

Mugi dropped her cup in shock. Yet the fine china simply fell through the table, descending into the fathomless void that was growing wider and wider at her feet.

She tried to scramble away, yet the black hole seemed to follow her, determined to swallow her up too.

_Where did they go? No…I don't want to stay here anymore…_

Warm, familiar hands grasped at her own, pulling her up – Mugi felt like she was floating, up away from that terrifying abyss.

"Mugi-chan." "Mugi-senpai."

Yui and Azusa gazed at her with encouraging smiles, both holding her hands tightly.

"You need to go, Mugi-chan. Mio-chan and Ricchan are waiting for you."

"Yui-senpai is right. They need you over there."

Mugi was confused.

"How about you two…? Why are you both here…?"

Yui smiled brightly. "Because we are, Mugi-chan. This is our world."

"You should go back to your own world, Mugi-senpai."

"Our own Ricchan, Mio-chan and Mugi-chan are irreplaceable, but it's the same in your world too, right?" Yui and Azusa then slowly let go of their hands.

Yet instead of falling, Mugi found herself floating upwards into that blinding light. She still had no idea what's going on.

"Good luck, Mugi-chan!"

The blonde decided to just stop trying to figure things out. Even in this strange dimension, even in this alternate world, Yui-chan was still Yui-chan.

"Arigatou, Yui-chan. I will."

Contrary to popular belief, it actually took courage to wake up. Usually one would be scared of falling asleep, fearing the nightmares that would follow. However, it took greater courage to actually wake up from those dreams, good or bad. After all, reality was so much more terrifying, wasn't it? There were just so many agonizing trials and confrontations waiting.

But she believed their bond would be strong enough to pull her through.

Mugi was not afraid.

She had her friends.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Unlike before, the nauseous feeling was not as overwhelming, and Mugi actually had some feelings throughout her body… but not much. She guessed she was on a bed and, judging from the beeping noise, she must be in a hospital. The oxygen mask felt rather itchy on her face. She tried to remove it, but one of her arm was connected to the IV and felt like dead weight to her. Her other hand was covered and held by something soft and warm.

Mugi took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Light pierced through her skull, forcing herself to clench her eyes shut immediately to block the painful sensation. The world began to spin and, needless to say, the nausea whirled with vengeance.

She didn't know how much time had elapsed for her haywire sensory system to calm down but at least, she was now able to take in her surroundings properly.

Just as she had expected, she was lying on the hospital bed; bandages covered her back, even though there was only minuscule stinging sensations. She must have been given painkillers because she certainly remembered the molten-coal sensation of the blade sinking into flesh -

Shuddering, Mugi was glad that her body was too overwhelmed to feel anything after that.

She willed her heavy arm to move and remove the mask – the air felt so different and freer now. Then Mugi finally discovered why she couldn't move her other hand.

_Mio-chan!_

Her best friend was half-slumped on Mugi's bed, fast-asleep. She was resting her cheek against Mugi's hand, which she was gripping rather tightly.

Seeing the black-haired girl brought such relief to Mugi. There were band-aids on Mio's cheek, and even under the curtain of her hair, thick gauze could be seen covering her neck. Bruises were visible on the bassist's arms and knuckles, on parts that weren't covered by the bandages. And judging from the bulkiness under the sleeve, there must be a thick wad of bandages on her upper right arm too. Mio must have used her hands to fight... Mugi started to shake, for the guilt was making it rather difficult to breathe.

_She came to save me and Ricchan…_

Mugi sat up abruptly, almost blacking out from the sudden haze that enveloped her mind. All she can recall was wrapping her arms around the drummer, but did she actually managed to shield Ritsu from Taka's weapon-?

That strange dream with Ricchan, what was it trying to tell her?_  
_

Mio stirred, groaning. Mugi glanced at her best friend, eyes wide. She wasn't ready yet. What was she supposed to say to Mio? What could she even say to Mio?

The black-haired girl slowly sat up, blinking sluggishly. When she finally noticed that Mugi was awake, staring at her, she froze.

"Mio-chan, I-"

"Mugi…!"

Mugi did not expect Mio to throw her arms around her. Her best friend was trembling, her breaths hitched. But her body was comforting and _real_.

"I'm glad…I'm glad…"

Seeing such an open display of emotion, hearing such heart-wrenching whispers, Mugi felt her own eyes moisten and her throat clog up. The fear of having to face her best friend seemed so silly now.

"Un. I'm ok, Mio-chan. I'm ok…"

The two girls stayed like that for a few minutes, simply relishing at the fact that they were still able to feel each other's warmth – that they were both still able to talk to each other and hug each other like this.

"How's your back, Mugi?" Mio murmured thickly. Mugi heard clothes rustling and she smiled inwardly – Mio was wiping away her tears as inconspicuously as possible.

_That's just like Mio-chan._

"I feel fine right now. How about you, Mio-chan?"

"…I told them I'm fine but they still won't let me leave the hospital. I just feel tired that's all, there's no need to confine me here," she grumbled. "But Mugi, your back...and the doctor said you'd inhaled too much of those chemicals…they're still keeping you here until they make sure there's nothing wrong with your lungs. "

Mio leaned her head against Mugi's, her voice quivering again. "So, Mugi, if you feel something wrong with your breathing, or _anything_ at all, tell me immediately, ok? I…I don't want to see you like that again…on the ground…not…"

The blonde frowned; she knew Mio must be in more pain than she let on, judging from her raspy voice. Yet, she still worried about her before her own health.

_Mio-chan, what have I done to deserve such a good friend like you?_

"…I never got to tell you Mugi…you have no idea how glad I am … I haven't done anything to deserve a friend like you…"

Mugi blinked, thinking she must have spoken her thoughts aloud...then again, maybe not. They were both thinking the same thing, weren't they?

She hugged the black-haired girl tighter. "Mio-chan…it's me who should be grateful," her heart constricted at the images of Ritsu lying lifelessly on the ground, "It's because of me, Ricchan-"

"Don't."

Mio pulled away and put her hands on Mugi's shoulders. Even though the girl's eyes were red and puffy, Mio's eyes still held that determined edge, never losing its strength.

"I've said it before, Mugi. Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

_But I did, Mio-chan. It was because of me this whole mess happened in the first place._

Swallowing nervously, Mugi knew that she must say this now or she never will. "But Mio-chan, about Ricchan…don't you also…"

Mio looked away, putting her hands back into her pockets.

After an awkward silence, she nodded lightly. Mugi was surprised that it actually didn't hurt to see the confirmation...well, after all, she had known all along.

"Then, Ricchan, is she-?"

"She's still in ICU right now. She…I don't know much about those medical terms, but they told me her GCS is 12… it meant that it is relatively good if you look at the big picture or something... but still, she hasn't woken up yet."

"…how long has it been?"

"Two days."

They fell into silence again, both thinking about that same girl who threw their world into such turmoil yet brought so much light and warmth to them.

Mug bit her lips; she didn't really want to talk about it but it was necessary. She had to.

"Mio-chan, about Ricchan-"

"It's up to that idiot."

The blonde stared at her best friend, confused.

The black-haired girl was staring into space. "We both feel the same way about her, period. So it's all up to Ritsu. All we can do is wait for her to wake up."

"How…?" Mugi's voice quivered, filled with the desperate need to understand, "How can you just say that, Mio-chan? Just say you hate me for telling Ricchan about my feelings. Just say you hate me for coming in between you two. Anything, Mio-chan, just don't…don't be so …"

Wordlessly, Mio handed her a tissue; Mugi didn't even realize she was crying again. Mio's own eyes were wet too.

"I can _never_ hate you, Mugi."

"B-but w-what if I try to win Ricchan's favor? W-what if I try to discredit you or something…?" _Please, Mio-chan. Just let me take the bad side. It'll make things so much simpler…_

Mio sighed wearily. But then, she actually smiled – a small but gentle smile. "You won't, Mugi."

"… how can you be so sure?"

"I just know, Mugi. If it were any other person… no, it's exactly because it is you, Mugi. I know you'd say the same thing if we were to change positions."

"Mio-chan…" Automatically, Mugi wrapped her arms around the black-haired girl again, who returned the gesture just as readily.

"Didn't you say those …"un-Mugi" words because you know how I would respond?"

_I did? Deep down inside…did I wish Mio-chan had answered the way she did? Or rather, did I know Mio-chan's answer already? _

"...Mio-chan, I-I...I'm just an outsi-"

The black-haired girl squeezed her almost painfully, cutting off her words. "Stop it. With everything that had happened, how can you say that? You're my best friend. You're our keyboardist. Nothing can change that."

"... arigatou, Mio-chan."

"No, thank _you_, Mugi, for everything."

Mio was stroking her back comfortingly, and Mugi returned the gesture just as readily. Hospitalized yes, but Mugi knew she must be one of the luckiest person in the world.

"So...what will happen between us now, Mio-chan...?"

"Nothing. Everything will go back to what it was. But," Mio pulled away, smiling playfully, "just so you know, I'm not giving you Ritsu though."

Feeling rather refreshed by this unusual behavior from her best friend, Mugi smiled back just as playfully, "I'm not giving her up either."

The two stared at each other, and laughed.

It felt so long ago, when it was just the two of them. Yet even after all that had happened, even all that doubts that they could never talk to each other again, here they were, actually laughing and simply relaxing in each other's company. Mugi felt her eyes burn again.

Someone knocked on the door, which prompted them to quickly remove any evidence of tears as best as they could.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly, revealing Yui and Azusa. Neither of them looked like they had been sleeping for awhile. Yet, seeing their keyboardist awake, the two perked up immediately, running towards them as quietly as possible.

"Mugi-chan!"

"Mugi-senpai!"

The two dove for them and, after making sure that they didn't further aggravate their friends' injuries, gave them a huge hug.

Mugi was instantly reminded of that weird dream again. She may not recall the full content, but that characteristic warm and fuzzy feeling remained. The blonde chuckled to herself. Were Yui-chan and Azusa-chan like their guardian angels?

They could be, couldn't they? They were both so pure and kind… once again, Mugi was grateful for the fact she was here, not anywhere else.

"_They need you over there."_

Whoever that alternate Yui was...she was certainly right. Mugi also realized that she needed them even more so than ever. Surrounded by the very first friends she had ever made, her dearly-cherished friends, Mugi felt tears prickling at her eyes again.

_Mio-chan is right – all we can do for now is to wait for Ricchan to wake up… and complete this group hug. _

All five of them.

* * *

_A startled yell_. _Screeching of tires. The biker flew from her seat and collided with a person, both tumbling to the ground heavily. The black bike slid a good distance away, a testament of how fast it was traveling._

_The biker ignored the bleeding gash above her eyebrow, She took off her headband irritably, brushing her messy bangs away from her eyes before putting it back on. She glared at the person she had almost hit. The person slowly sat up, also uncaring of the injuries. _

_The biker slammed her fist onto the ground hard.  
_

"_What the hell are you doing, standing in the middle of the fucking road! Do you want to die or something!"_

"…"

"_Tsk, I'm not gonna have your death on my conscience, dammit."_

"…"

"_Oi, I'm talking to you!"_

"…_why do you even bother?"_

"_I'm not stupid. I can see what you're thinking! You're just going to do it somewhere else aren't you! Well, I'm not gonna let you! Now, tell me why. You owe me that at least."_

"…_I don't owe you anything."_

"_Heh, your glare doesn't scare me. Now, tell me."_

"…_why do I need a reason?"_

"_Huh? Wha-"_

"_I've been watching you. You always went over the speed limits, even just now, without a helmet too."_

"_T-that's because…"_

"_You are in no position to lecture me."_

"…"

"…"

"…_what's your name?"_

"…_why?"_

"_Just tell me."_

"…_you're so persistent."_

"_Well?"_

"…_Ichigo."_

"_Ritsu here."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pain slammed into her all at once.

There was sledgehammer pounding on her skull.

Her arm felt like it went through the shredder.

And it was like a giant stapler had pinned her waist to the bed.

Ritsu chuckled inwardly at her own morbid descriptions and at her own ability to find humor in this situation. She must be on drugs, huh. But that dream...of all the things in the memory lane, why did she dream about that now?

"Ricchan?"

She could feel some sort of gauze covering her left eye, so Ritsu tried her best to open her other one. The voice was warped, but it still retained a familiar soothing tone to it.

She was momentarily relieved she was actually able to recognize the speaker. Her vision blurred in and out of focus for a few moments until she was able to see properly. White background. Mugi wearing some sort of white dress. Everything else was still fuzzy.

Heaven? Impossible. Ritsu was certain she would go to the opposite place when the time came. Also, this would mean that Mugi did not survive.

Ritsu's arm chose this moment to throb very painfully. Then she had the strong urge to laugh - she was happy that it hurt, meaning that she must be alive still and thus, so was Mugi. Ritsu had been so used to numbness that this pain was actually quite welcoming.

She faintly felt Mugi pulling her uninjured hand against her cheek, and she felt something warm dropping onto her skin.

"Ricchan...you're finally awake..."

_Don't cry, Mugi_. _Why are you crying...?_

Various images then stormed through her mind, making her cringe. It was as if there was a large blender stirring her brain. Her one eye clenched tightly, trying to lessen the drilling pain somehow.

Mugi grasped her hand tighter, her voice filled with panic.

"Ricchan?"

"…mmggnngg…" _Ugh, is that my voice? And what the hell is on my mouth, tastes disgusting. Ugh, plastic_.

Disoriented still, Ritsu forced her eye to open again, staring blankly as Mugi got up frantically and walked out of the room to talk to the doctor or something. Ritsu took this chance to try to organize her thoughts.

She drove to Hayabusa's hideout, didn't she? She went there because they abducted Mugi - _  
_

Ritsu tried to control her breathing. The bubbling anger was making that clawing in her head worse. The drug effect seemed to be wearing off, bringing more clarity and less humor to her thoughts.

Right, they were holding Mugi hostage. Well, Ritsu certainly recalled that she had made sure they all learned their lessons. Though now, she could really feel the after effects… but then, after she was down, didn't Taka do something to Mugi-? She recalled the weight of Mugi's body on her, protecting her from Taka's attacks.

She, Tainaka Ritsu, had been protected by the very person she wanted to protect. Useless. She really was good for nothing, huh. Other than raging havoc, other than senseless violence, she really couldn't do much else could she? Angry at her gap in memory, Ritsu blinked lethargically, forcing her mind to think even more.

Mugi seemed fine but she might just be putting up a strong front. She can't have been unhurt.

So perhaps Ritsu had been hallucinating a few moments ago? No, she could still feel the warm droplets on her hand. Mugi must be somewhat alright, enough that she could be walking around.

Then an image of Taka was strangling Mio.

Coughing weakly, Ritsu grasped at the bedsheets, getting more and more frustrated at her lack of ability to move. Mio had defeated him though, right? And then what? Wasn't there a guy coming at them with a knife or something?

Ritsu tried to sit up, trying to ignore the pain that was tearing through her body. She needed to know what happened to them.

Was Mio ok?_  
_

Panic spiked along with nausea, and she was horrified at how sluggish her body was. Why couldn't she move properly! Why wasn't her left arm moving?

"…yes she's awake now, so-" Hurried footsteps. "Wait, Ricchan!""Ritsu!""Ricchan!""Ritsu-senpai!"

She felt something warm spreading across her middle. It was getting rather difficult to breathe due to a sudden coughing fit, which only intensified that molten pain on her stomach. The plastic taste of the mask was making her even queasier, and she could feel sweat dampening the bandages around her head...or was it something else? A pair of familiar hands push her down as gently as they could. She panted laboriously, her vision cloudy again from the exertion.

Four blurry but somewhat familiar blobs were crowded around her.

They were all here.

She felt her own lips twitch. Relieved.

Everything went white again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Oi, Satoshi, stop looking out of the window. It's kinda irritating."_

"_But Nee-chan, they're supposed to be back by now."_

_Ritsu rolled her eyes, ruffling her brother's hair affectionately. The latter pushed away the hand, embarrassed. _

"_I know, I know. But they've always been out late ever since we moved here. Let's just be patient alright? If I can do it, you should be able to do it too."_

"…_Nee-chan."_

"_What is it now?"_

"…_why do you think we had to move here?"_

_Ritsu looked away, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "How should I know? Don't even get me started on that 'new identity' thing."_

"…_I miss my friends…"_

"_And you think I don't?" Ritsu growled._

_Seeing her brother's expression, she sighed, rubbing the back of her head apologetically. "Sorry. Yea, I…I really miss my friends too."_

"…_yea, I miss Mio nee-chan too."_

"_Wha- who said anything about her you little brat!"_

_The door opened just as Ritsu was about to give her brother a noogie. Their parents walked in tiredly, but they both managed to smile when they saw their children._

_Satoshi ran up to them, chattering excitedly about how his day went while their mother stroked his hair. Ritsu and her father exchanged amused grins._

"_Such a mommy's boy, isn't he?" Mr. Tainaka whispered playfully._

"_Uh-huh! He sure is!"_

"_Urusai, you daddy's girl!" Satoshi blushed, yelling indignantly._

"_Come here you…!"_

_Mr. and Mrs. Tainaka laughed at their children's interactions, and their weariness seemed to dissipate. Ritsu grinned inwardly again._

_She didn't care what really happened or what her parents were doing now. They're still with her and Satoshi, weren't they?_

_As she pinched her brother's cheeks, she couldn't help but wonder how Mio was doing._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing to my bike!"_

"_Hnn. A brat like you owning a bike when I don't even have one? Doubt it."_

"_I don't fucking care, old lady, get away-"_

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD!"_

"_Heh, you wanna fight me huh? Bring it on!"_

"_Oh? Is that so? A brat like you probably never heard of Death Devil, huh? You'll regret it!"_

"_Ha! I ain't scared, OLD lady!"_

"_Why you-"_

_Furious exchanges of fists. _

_At first, it looked like a very even match, neither holding back yet neither gaining the upper hand either. But soon, it was clear the taller one was just indulging the shorter one, who was attacking in frenzy. Reckless. That as long as she could land in a hit, she didn't care how many punches she had to endure in exchange for that one hit._

_The taller one stopped, staring at the other with pity._

"_Why're you stopping, huh? Why're you lookin' at me like that! What, feel like you can't beat me? You scared?"_

"_I don't fight crying brats, that's my one policy."_

"_Wha-!"_

_The shorter one wiped at her face in mortification and rage._

"_You're welcome to fight me any other time. But for now, you need to come with me, Tainaka Ritsu."_

"_W-wait-! How'd you-"_

"_Believe it or not, I'm friends with the inspector you just ran away from. She asked me to go find a girl of your description. She wanted to make sure you didn't make any…hasty decisions. "_

"…_! W-what's it to you! I'll do whatever the hell I want! T-there's no one left to stop me from doing whatever the hell I want! There's no one…"_

_The girl trailed off, as if what she just said really hit her. _

"_No one…there's no one…" _

_Her knees buckled as she held her head in her hands, curling up into a ball._

"…Ritsu…"

"_They're gone…they're not coming back…"_

"…Ritsu…"

"_Why…why…"_

* * *

Mio bit her lips, her eyes burning as she watched Ritsu grimace, a small tear sliding down her bandaged face. She tried to wake Ritsu up, calling her name, but it was no use.

"…dunn…go…"

It physically hurt Mio to see Ritsu's so pained and vulnerable.

Even back then, Mio had only seen Ritsu cry a few times, and that was only when the soccer captain had been too reckless and got injured.

Never like this. Not this kind of sheer pain.

It had been several days since Ritsu had woken up very briefly and had torn her head injury and stomach wound by trying to sit up. Mio was exasperated but deeply concerned about her. Why had Ritsu been so desperate to get up? She still remembered the unknown fear in Ritsu's one eye...

And now, looking at Ritsu's tears, Mio felt so lost once again. All she could do was wipe them away...and watch over the girl.

_Is this how Ritsu feels whenever I cry? So...helpless?  
_

"You said you needed me, Ritsu, but what can I even do for you?" Mio murmured, holding Ritsu's limp hand close to her cheek. At least it was not cold anymore. At least Ritsu will be fine now. They just needed time.

The bandaged hand twitched. Slowly but surely, it cupped Mio's cheek. Mio tried even harder to hold back her tears, but it was too overwhelming.

"…dunn cry…."

She stared at Ritsu in disbelief, only to find her still unconscious.

Just how did Ritsu do this?_  
_

"…Mi…?"

Ritsu's parched lips were moving, her eyelid flickering. Mio held her breath. Could this be? Was she finally waking up?

Then Ritsu began to cough while trying to speak something. Mio quickly stood up and went to get a cup of water.

"…_cough_…M-Mio…w-wait...!"

"I'm here. I'm right here, Ritsu." Mio was proud at how even and unaffected her own voice sounded, even though she was completely rattled on the inside. She hoped the coughing did not tear Ritsu's stitches again. She carefully held the paper cup to Ritsu's lips, taking great measures not to choke the thirsty girl.

Ritsu sighed shakily after she quenched her throat. She tried to lift up her hand, reaching out for something. Her eye finally opened, gazing at Mio vacantly.

"…Ritsu?"

The girl blinked slowly. The glazed look vanished, and she was about to sit up again. Mio immediately kept her down.

"Baka! Don't move, you're going to tear your injury again!"

"Mio! You alright?" Even after the water, her voice was still hoarse. But to Mio, it was such a wonderful sound – after all, it was no longer those silent sobs or pained moans. At least, Ritsu was speaking consciously again.

"Calm down, Ritsu. I'm not going anywhere," she kept her voice as gentle as possible, slightly regretting how harsh she had sounded moments before.

Ritsu panted from her exertion, her one eye darting all over Mio, lingering on the bandages on her neck. "Mio, are you okay-?"

"Look who's talking. Worry about yourself more, baka." Mio stroked the girl's bandaged forehead in a rare display of affection. Ritsu's closed her eye, leaning towards the touch.

As much as she would like to stay here, Mio knew that she should inform the doctors. Just as she was about to stand up, she felt Ritsu tugging at her hand.

"W-wait, don't go yet," with her eye closed, lips set in a small frown, Ritsu looked like a kid who was scared to go back to sleep after a nightmare.

Mio resumed stroking Ritsu's hair.

Then the girl's eye snapped open. "Mugi, is she alright? That Taka was coming at her with a switchblade or something-!"

"Mugi is fine," Mio paused, deciding it was better not to elaborate further in case Ritsu tried to sit up again. "...her injuries are healing nicely."

"That's good," Ritsu sighed, seemingly relaxed. But, as if she just remembered something yet again, Ritsu reached out for Mio's hand.

"Wait, no, you can't be alright, Mio. You were fighting that Taka weren't you! Your stomach...and..." She trailed off, staring at the bandages on Mio's arms and knuckles.

As if hearing Ritsu's silent question, Mio lightly tapped her on the forehead, "Ba-ka. I'll be able to play the bass again in the future. It's your arm we should be worrying about."

Amber eye flickered over at the prone arm, and quickly went back to Mio as if it didn't particularly concern her. Ritsu was still reaching out for Mio's upper arm, curious about the bulkiness under the sleeve. "But that's not all, Mio. I remember, there's someone coming at you with a knife, and your back was facing him-"

Mio clenched her teeth and gripped Ritsu's searching hand, in attempts to get rid of that sudden ache in her throat.

"Don't make me recall that scene again, baka!"

"...Mio?" Ritsu seemed startled by her yell. Seeing her confused expression only made that sting in Mio's throat even worse.

"Y-you threw yourself in front of me…don't you remember, Ritsu?"

"... I did?" Ritsu paused, and then murmured indifferently, "... that's good."

"No that's not good!" Mio felt that annoying sensation in her eyes again. "You almost died, Ritsu! _Died_!"

As Mio said these words, she felt her insides churning coldly seeing no fear or remorse in Ritsu's visible eye.

"I'm not scared to die, Mio," Ritsu whispered, "Sure, there are still many things I'd like to do but…if the time really comes, I'm…I'm not really against it."

Mio had to remind herself to breathe. Looking at Ritsu's face, Mio knew she wasn't lying. The girl really meant what she had said. She recalled how calm Ritsu had been when she was lying on the ground, practically bleeding to death, as if it didn't really matter. And some of what Ritsu was muttering when she was still unconscious...now, it all made sense. She must have been calling for her family. Did she want to…join them?

_Leaving…us? _"B-But…"

"Hey, it's not like I would've died for no reason. At least I would've saved you, right? That's all that matters, heh" Ritsu chuckled dryly, hissing when the action seemed to have pulled at her wound.

Hearing Ritsu talking about her own death so nonchalantly made Mio really angry…and distressed. "How can you just say that, Ritsu? No, you would _not_ have saved me…how could you save me i-if you had d-d…"

Mio lowered her head, holding Ritsu's hand against her forehead. She really hoped she wouldn't start crying now – really, she had cried one too many times within such a short span already. She knew that she shouldn't be judging Ritsu's actions. After all, Mio couldn't even begin to fathom how Ritsu must feel, to have her family…gone. Mio told herself to look at this matter from a different perspective and to stop being selfish but…

Even though Mio was the least injured one out of the three of them, it was agonizing too, to be the only one conscious, waiting on the sidelines, watching, and unable to do anything. All that pacing around, anxiety, the terror that everything would disappear if she even blinked -

Ritsu's hand tightened around Mio's.

"…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Mio slowly looked up.

"…I should know too well how it feels like to be left behind…," Ritsu closed her eye, exhaling. "I don't regret doing what I did, Mio. But I promise I'll never be so…reckless next time. I guess I shouldn't have gone to that shack so hastily, huh?"

"…yea. You should have brought me along with you… I'm stronger now, Ritsu. We've fought back to back before. I can guard your back now."

"I know. I don't doubt that. After all, you defeated Taka and protected us, didn't you?" Ritsu smiled softly, her fingers weaving through Mio's. "Well...I think I kinda heard what you said before...um, so don't doubt yourself, alright? I've told you I need you, and I mean it. Heh, even just a few moments ago, I almost went back to how I used to think but...yea, thanks for pulling me back. There are tons of things you can do for me. Heck, holding my hand like this is doing a lot for me already. My hand was kinda cold but now it's warm. See? Um, what else..."

Mio smiled at Ritsu's awkward yet sincere attempts to make her feel better. Really, only Ritsu could affect her like this - making her worried, angry and upset, only to take that all away with a few simple words. Mio could feel that longing in heart, stronger than ever. It was so obvious that Mio was quite exasperated at how she never noticed it, before that night. It had been here all along, hadn't it?

There were words at the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed them down determinedly. It was not the time yet. No, so many things had already happened, Ritsu didn't need this right now. Ritsu needed to get better first, and everything else had to settle down before Mio could even contemplate what to do.

For now, she was just happy Ritsu was still here, with them.

"...it's the same for me, baka. I also..." Mio gulped, unable to say the same words Ritsu had said so easily, "Well, just concentrate on getting better, ok?"

Ritsu's legs shuffled feebly under the covers. She groaned in frustration, "I'll try, but heh, looks like I'll be confined for awhile huh? Ah, you don't need to tell me what the doctors told you – it's my body, I should know best."

She glanced at her thickly wrapped, unmoving arm and grimaced. "Heh. I know the concert is near the end of December and all, but looks like I won't be able to participate, huh."

Ritsu looked so depressed that Mio wanted to comfort her somehow. Yet she did not know what to say.

"I really want to…but it's not like I can heal that fast. But, even then, don't cancel the concert, alright?"

"...why?"

Ritsu's voice was firm. "Hey, the keionbu had promised the school a concert – we can't back down just because the buchou is down! We have almost seven weeks to look for a replacement-"

"No one can replace you, Ritsu."

Blinking, as if surprised at Mio's reply, Ritsu simply stared at her. Fortunately for Mio, before her blush could form, Ritsu broke out of her trance.

"Heheh, that means a lot to me, Mio. Er, well, but still, this is buchou's order! I mean, sure, I won't be able to play up there with you guys – but I'll be watching you all, yea? I'll drag myself there if I have to – I won't miss the concert."

"…why are you so insistent about the concert, Ritsu?"

"… the day of the concert…Mio…well," Ritsu seemed very reluctant to speak more.

Mio gazed at her patiently. She knew by now not to rush things. She waited for a few more moments for the bedridden girl to recollect her thoughts. "You can tell me, Ritsu."

Nodding lightly, Ritsu took a deep breath and continued, "That date…it was the day my family...well..."

Swallowing, Mio's heart reached out to Ritsu.

"Heh, my reason sounds kinda weird, doesn't it? I just thought I should do something for them on that date…I mean, I never did...um, do you remember how Satoshi used to talk about how cool it would be if I actually become a drummer? Well…I just thought…maybe…" Ritsu's voice was getting fainter and fainter as she gazed at the ceiling, uncomfortable.

"I promise you, Ritsu. We won't cancel the concert."

They stared at each other – both amber and grey were unwavering.

"And in return, you better recover enough to sit in the front row, Ritsu."

Ritsu grinned brightly. Mio's heart soared at the familiar sight. _Finally._

"I will!"

* * *

"Tsk, I've already told them I'm fine now-"

"Nope~ We need to make sure you're really ok, Mio-chan~"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Yui-senpai."

Mugi chuckled as Yui and Azusa dragged a protesting Mio down the hallway. The two of them were due for their regular check-up; Mugi herself had listened to the doctors' instructions obediently, but Mio was still very reluctant about the whole procedure. She had asked Mugi adamantly that her parents, still working overseas, should not be informed. As much as Mio would like to see her parents, those occasional webcaming (while concealing the bandaids on her face) was enough. Mio said it was better not to tell them - there were just too many things she would have to explain.

_It's been a few weeks already, hasn't it?_ Mugi touched her own back gingerly, wincing a bit at the stings underneath the bandages.

Even though the principal had suppressed any sort of news from leaking to the media, the entire school had heard about what happened and well, it took many, many days to calm the students down. The band was asked to stay in the hospital for the following weeks - it was better this way since the students, especially the fanclub, probably wouldn't stop asking them questions. Mugi was really grateful for a friend like Nodoka and a teacher like Sawako, who did their best to fill them in on what they had been missing in school, and Ui and Jun kept Azusa up to date with her studies too.

Onigaoka's owner, the Kotobuki's business rival, finally left the post. Mugi did not bother to find out too much about the details, but all she knew was that all the students related to Hayabusa were currently suspended, and all the uninjured ones were detained. The school was now under the ownership of one of her father's associates - meaning for now, Sakuragaoka will finally have its peace.

The police currently had 'Taka', or Sokabe Tatsuya 'arrested', but it wasn't as if he could go anywhere. There was still so much they didn't understand, and the former gang leader refused to say anything ever since he woke up from his coma. "He will crack sooner or later," her father had told her. He was still infinitely furious about the whole situation, but Mugi was glad he did not question about Mio or Ritsu's involvement in this mess.

It was the one thing Mugi had begged her father and the rest of the staff not to reveal to the whole school. After all, why did anyone else need to know Mio was formerly part of Hayabusa? None of them had any evidence - Mio did not have their tattoo. Besides, Mio herself had expressed her regret at her past actions and was ready to face the consequences. But with everything that had happened in such a short span, Mugi reminded her father that they had much bigger things to worry about.

Ritsu, on the other hand, was a more difficult case - that tattoo on her back cannot be overlooked. Not to mention she had almost killed some of the gang members, never mind the fact she was trying to save Mugi. The staff only looked at the facts and results, not the reasons behind them.

Surprisingly, it was Sawako-sensei who had successfully convinced the principal that it should be kept a secret. Mugi still remembered how astonished she had been when their homeroom teacher revealed that she had known Ritsu for years, and that she was friends with the police who had investigated the Tainaka family's case. Inspector Kawaguchi insisted that Ritsu's involvement with Ookami should not be revealed - they were still investigating the murder and did not want any further complications with unrelated personnel. Mr. Kotobuki had agreed and offered his help if applicable - after all, gangster or not, Ritsu had still saved his daughter.

Mugi recalled how she practically burst into tears when her father had hugged her, wearing that half-finished scarf she had woven for him. It seemed like her father finally understood that she had never hated him for neglecting her in her childhood.

That was why Mugi felt terrible that she had lied to her father about this one thing, the one thing she did not mention to anyone - the fact that Ritsu was the creator and former leader of Ookami.

No, there was still too much going on, and Ritsu herself must have wanted to keep it a secret too. It was only because of that situation Mugi was able to come by that fact. So as long as Taka did not blurt it out...

There must be something going on...something more complicated than any of them could imagine. Why did they go through all the trouble to kidnap Mugi, just to lure Ritsu? Why were they after Ritsu in the first place? And there was something else too-

A few days ago, Mio had told Mugi about this "Tachibana Himeko", a supposed vice-leader of Hayabusa - someone who was not caught. Furthermore, Tachibana's name did not even appear in Onigaoka's register. Why was that? The former softball captain was nowhere to be found. Needless to say, they were all suspicious yet, what could they do?

Mugi shook her head. Yes, too many things had happened, things they did not understand...and she hadn't even talked to Ricchan properly...

Determined, Mugi turned corners and walked towards a secluded wing in the hospital. After bypassing the security with her identification card, Mugi opened the door quietly.

"Ricchan?"

The figure on the bed was still sleeping soundly when Mugi sat down by her side. After Ritsu had woken up and talked to Mio briefly, the girl had only woken up a few times during the following weeks, and in short intervals too.

Just by looking at the sleeping girl on the large bed, it was rather difficult to imagine her as the fearsome fighter who took down all the thugs by herself. Ritsu's soft expression as she slept was a blatant reminder that Ritsu was not steel, not invincible. She was only a girl, a human, and she had her own limits and vulnerability too. The very vulnerability that made Mugi wanted to just hug her and somehow shield her from the pain caused by the world.

Blinking, Mugi felt slightly foolish at that. After all, Ritsu was the one who had always protected her, not the other way around.

"...Mugi?"

Ritsu's eye was closed, but she was able to pinpoint Mugi's hand somehow and held it in her own.

"Heh, I was right."

Finally opening her eye, Ritsu grinned up at the blonde, "looks like those painkillers or whatever don't really work now...or maybe they forgot to administer it, heh."

Mugi's heart ached fiercely at such a familiar sight. She had no idea how much she missed seeing Ritsu's smile, and how happy it made her by just seeing that smile.

And how glad Mugi was to not feel that crusty substance on Ritsu's hand like back then.

"Ricchan, I-"

"I never apologized to you about all this, did I."

Swallowing her own apology, Mugi could only stare at Ritsu quizzically. That sharp amber eye was staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this whole mess. Taka's target was me, though I still have no idea why, but he had captured you to lure me there-"

Ritsu trailed off when Mugi squeezed her hand. "No, Ricchan. I was only captured because I wasn't paying attention and I shouldn't have run out of school like that, alone."

The drummer's eye was finally focused on Mugi. The two of them stared at each other; the silence wasn't exactly awkward, but it was not comfortable either.

Exhaling deeply, Mugi tried to speak before her courage failed her. "At the warehouse, Ricchan, I-"

It was Ritsu's turn to interrupt her. "I'm sorry about my reaction back then too."

Lips quirking, Ritsu stared at the ceiling again, "I...well, I had no idea what to say at the time. Truthfully, I don't even know what to think...even now. I guess there's too much going on and, you know me, my brain's not that good, I can't process too many things at the same time. Hmm, with this concussion I have, my brain probably got worse, heh."

Laughing, Ritsu patted the back of Mugi's hand, "So it's all me, alright? I don't want to hear any apologies from you. Why would I want to hear them when you've done nothing wrong, right?"

Mugi was reminded once again how similar Ritsu and Mio were; Ritsu with her laughs, dispersing any tension, and Mio with her firm attitude, simply squashing any sort of awkwardness.

Neither would just let her apologize and retreat, would they? Both of them were really stubborn in their own ways, weren't they? Then again, Mugi decided she was pretty stubborn too - they must be rubbing off on her. She allowed a small smile to form on her lips.

"Here it is, finally," Ritsu grinned again, "I don't know if I told you already, but I like your smile."

With her eye fixed on the ceiling, the clueless drummer didn't even notice Mugi's bright blush and went on, "Yea, a Mugi without a smile...that's kinda weird, heh. It's like...Azusa without a Yui attached to her, ha! That Yui...the one time I saw her she dared to eat cake in front of me! Good thing Azusa showed up and gave me a bit too, otherwise I don't know what I'd do to that airhead friend of ours...So yea, I think I know what's going on outside this stupid room. Sawa-chan had told me the gist of what had happened and...did they really increase the security around my room or something? That's kinda overkill...I think they're probably trying to prevent me from sneaking out instead of 'protecting me', ha. Well, it's not like I can even get off the bed right now...ugh, I hate not being able to move around."

Mugi took a deep breath, trying to organize her thoughts. She decided to talk about a lighter topic so she can cool down her swirling mind.

"Mio-chan told us about the upcoming concert, Ricchan. We've all talked about it and we think it is doable. Yui-chan's exact words were 'Tell Captain I won't fail her!'," Mugi chuckled, recalling the solemn yet comedic expression on the brunette's face. "Mio-chan should be able to play the bass normally again soon. I'm starting to practice too, every now and then. Although, Azusa-chan had her doubts, since we had no idea how to find a drummer in such short notice."

"Oh. So we don't have a stand-in drummer yet?"

"Actually, we were able to find one not too long ago. I've always known she was good at everything but still-"

"Ah, Ui-chan, right?" Ritsu chuckled almost exasperatedly, "That Yui, with that all-powerful sister of hers... then again, Yui's amazing in her own ways too. Those two are quite a combo huh? So how's Ui-chan doing? Nah, I probably don't even need to ask. Her rhythm must be better than mine anyways."

Shaking her head, Mugi patted Ritsu's hand reassuringly, "Ui-chan said she will try her best. 'Tell Ritsu-san to get better as soon as possible, I can never imitate Ritsu-san's drumming' is what she had told us. Ui-chan is good, true, but our songs don't have Ricchan's feel anymore."

"Eh?" Embarrassed, Ritsu retracted her hand from Mugi's and scratched her head, another characteristic action Mugi missed seeing. "Well, I'm glad to hear my rushed beats are missed, heh. Of course, no one can resist buchou's charm!" She pumped her fist into the air, grinning.

Mugi smiled at the drummer fondly. The irony. Ritsu herself had no idea how true her words were.

"Bah, I'm getting really sick of this room. I want to get out~ Mugi, use your special powers!"

"S-special powers?"

"Those snacks you bring to our practice sessions just magically appear... so maybe you can sneak me out somehow, heh. I have a sudden craving for that weird deluxe parfait we had last time. Don't ask me why, but now that I'm thinking about it, it actually tastes pretty good! Well, anything's good compared to hospital food I guess. It was really fun that day, huh? I can't wait to go back to the arcade again. Seeing you pummel those guys on those fighting games was awesome! Oh, and I swear I won't make you watch another horror film. You can choose the title...heck, I'll even watch those cheesy films Mio likes so much...yea, I'll endure it somehow."

Ritsu stuck out her tongue jokingly. Mugi simply did not know how to respond; she simple couldn't understand how Ritsu's mind worked - talking about that day so casually, as if nothing had happened between them...

"Aren't you... repulsed...?"

"Huh? Nah, I can stand fluff films once awhile-"

"That's not what I mean, Ricchan," Mugi spoke softly, "Now that you know how I feel about you...so..."

Ritsu fell silent. Mugi didn't even dare to look up from her own lap.

Then the bed rustled. Mugi looked up sharply just in time to see Ritsu forcing herself to sit up.

"Wait, Ricchan, don't-"

As if she ran out of her energy, Ritsu slumped against Mugi. No, Ritsu was hugging her with her one functional arm.

"Repulsed? I don't know where you got that from, Mugi," Ritsu muttered firmly, "It's me...it's me you should feel repulsed by, Mugi. You saw the way I fight ...you saw who I truly am, didn't you? I had exposed you to all that blood, all those things..."

"But Ricchan, that's because... You...you don't give yourself enough credits, I-"

"Heh, right back at ya," Ritsu patted her head, "You think too much, Mugi. Anyone would be blind not to see how wonderful you are."

Being in Ritsu's embrace was enough already, but that only made the blonde's heart pound even faster.

Ritsu was still as oblivious as ever at her own affect on Mugi, even after all the things that had happened.

"But, Mugi..."

The blonde almost flinched. She could sort of guess what was coming, but that didn't make her any less anxious.

"I...I can't, and I probably never will. I'm not capable of that. Hanging out with you all is the most I can do. What you are looking for...I don't have it, Mugi."

Her defeated, weary tone was enough to stop the blond from refuting her words.

Ritsu tightened her hug, "Although...thank you...thank you for loving me."

The pain was flowing again, along with her tears, but Mugi felt something lift off her chest at the same time.

Perhaps that was what she should do. She would show that Ritsu could be capable of love too. After all, if Mugi herself was able to feel it somehow, even after all the condemnation in her childhood, Ritsu would be able to too. As long as Ritsu could learn to understand just how wonderful that special feeling was...yes, it won't even matter if Mugi herself wasn't the one to make Ritsu feel that way.

"No, thank _you_, Ricchan, for being who you are."

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet.

It should be quiet at night of course, but Ritsu knew otherwise.

"You don't need to walk so quietly, Ichigo. I know you're here."

A figure moved out from the shadows and approached the bed. Ritsu opened her eye blearily. At the sight of the girl's blank face, Ritsu chuckled, "Heh, I still don't get how you're so good at sneaking past guards... you didn't knife anyone did you?"

"..."

"Well well, as you can see, I'm pretty defenseless. Almost tore my stitches again so they actually tied me down with those belts, those silly doctors. Oww," she flinched, cursing that even such a simple movement was pulling at her wound. Well, at least whatever they injected her with was keeping her in relatively high spirits, even though that took away most of her motor ability.

Her amusement only grew when she felt something cool and sharp against her throat.

"Now now, that's not a very nice thing to do to a patient, is it?"

Ichigo glared at her coldly. "You've become weak, Tainaka. You've been hanging around them for too long."

Ritsu's smile faded, but she did not answer either.

The staring contest continued for several more minutes, neither willing to admit defeat.

At last, Ichigo removed the blade. With a simple flick, the weapon was gone. Even after all these years of knowing her, Ritsu still had no idea how she did that.

Ritsu kept her gaze on the girl, her voice soft. "Why are you here? I thought you already went back."

"…you really like it here...this town?" Monotonous voice. Ritsu sighed.

"Yea. I do. Not just because it's my hometown…"

"Akiyama Mio, former Hayabusa member."

Ritsu laughed nervously. "Heh, maybe. Er, there are other people too…"

"Nakano Azusa, the girl who used to follow you around with that guitar."

"Hey, how'd you know- never mind. I knew someone was watching us."

"Kotobuki Tsumugi, daughter of Sakuragaoka's principal slash head of the Kotobuki Corporation."

"...been looking up their info, Ichigo?"

"And… Hirasawa Yui."

"... I don't know what you're trying to say, but yea, they're very important to me," Ritsu smiled, but it quickly turned into a grimace when her head started pounding again. Damn, those painkillers must be wearing off.

Ichigo stared down at her indifferently. "Important…huh. Enough that you'd let yourself end up in this state?"

"What are you getting at, Ichigo?"

"…"

"...why are you here again? I thought you couldn't even stand to see me."

"..."

Ritsu's one eye flashed in the darkness. "It's Shin isn't it? What did Shin do to you this time?"

"…"

"That asshole, really should have chosen someone else to be the leader…"

"…come back to us."

"I knew I was too rushed- wait, what?"

They stared at each other again. Tense silence.

Ritsu closed her eye. "I've said it before already…"

That eye snapped open when something soft stroked her cheek. Ritsu stared at Ichigo's hand calmly.

"…come back to us, Ritsu."

Deep sigh.

"…why? Why would you want someone who deserted you all so hastily?"

"…things are getting out of control…the factions are dividing - my brother's, and those loyal to you. "

"…still?"

"…they're all waiting for you. Eri and Akane, remember them? Maki and Aya…and of course, Mika too. And many more. We're all waiting for you. Our real leader."

"..."

"..."

"...look at me, Ichigo," Ritsu gestured at herself, especially at the bandages, "You call _this_ a leader? What can I even do, huh?"

"It was an uneven fight, and you were distracted by that Kotobuki heiress. Even then, you still emerged victorious."

"No I didn't. Mugi and Mio...they both saved me. I would be dead right now if they weren't there."

"And if the heiress wasn't kidnapped in the first place, you would not be like this right now."

"..."

"..."

"...what's really going on over there, Ichigo?"

"...things are falling apart fast, Ritsu. My father is putting the pressure on my brother and I. Soon, none of us will have a place to go back to."

Clenching her fist, Ritsu sighed wearily, "I can't do anything in my state, surely you can see that."

"...we'll wait for you. We've been waiting for you and we'll continue doing so... if you'll come back to us."

The hand ghosted over her skin, stopping beside her lips. Ritsu swallowed and turned her head away, or tried to at least. Ichigo then withdrew her hand, still expressionless.

Hearing all these familiar names, names that felt so distant - was Ichigo right? Ritsu hadn't even been here in this town for half a year...yet her past was already like a surreal dream to her. All these people who had first formed Ookami with her, even after what she did...they were still waiting for her. They were still loyal to her, and respected her decisions – unlike Shinichirou's faction, who usually disobeyed her…discreetly though.

She had left the city, left her gang, leaving only a very rushed explanation that she was looking for her family's killer. She still remembered her gang – no, her _friends_' dumbfounded expressions when she had announced she will leave the gang in Wakaouji Shinichirou's hands.

She still remembered the look of betrayal and hatred in Ichigo's eyes.

Yet there she was, still asking for Ritsu to go back. And Ritsu knew her former right-hand was a very proud girl, so for her to do this... So, whatever conflict that was happening, they really needed Ritsu back? And there was also the issue of Ichigo's father...

Ritsu groaned. That ruthless headache refused to subside, clouding her thoughts. Once again, she felt a soft hand stroking her hair, attempting to ease her headache. Ritsu was hit by a sense of nostalgia; it definitely felt different than Mio's...but it was soothing in its own ways too. Familiarity. Perhaps nothing had really changed. She will always be that same girl who created Ookami, a refuge for those who had nowhere else to go.

Now the structure had collapsed. The members were lost. They needed a leader to give them a direction again.

Ritsu felt her expression turn blank. The lead to her family's murderer was gone, so she didn't really have a 'reason' to convince her gang that she had to stay here in this town.

A predator could not just stop hunting, could it?

A wolf could not just abandon its pack, could it?

"If only you would trust us more, Ritsu. We have a lot of resources. We can help you more than they ever could."

"…no, Ichigo. It's nothing personal, but I will not have Ookami getting involved with this matter. But I guess you're right. Without anyone to stop Shin..."

Ichigo now sat on the edge of her bed, her back facing Ritsu, and her hand was placed inches from her former leader's.

Silence. The room almost felt chilling.

"…what are you going to do then, Tainaka?"

Ritsu looked up at the ceiling, faces of her friends flashing across her mind –

The brunette whose silly smile never failed to make Ritsu laugh, someone Ritsu would call 'best friend', her buddy.

The responsible sister-like kouhai who Ritsu couldn't help but look out for, someone who had replaced the hole her brother had left behind.

The new haven for the wayward, bloodthirsty beast dormant inside of Ritsu, always calming her down with her gentle spirit.

And the girl whose presence alone somehow kept a leash on that very beast that threatened to take control over Ritsu's body.

The former leader of Ookami chuckled to herself dryly at her rather 'soft' thoughts.

She must have sounded like a hypocrite, after all that tough talk, after all that request not to cancel the concert, after Hayabusa was finally no more...

Strangely, Ritsu was reminded of those fairy tales, the kind of stories Mio used to love so much. "Happy endings"...those things really did not exist, did they? No, Ritsu had seen so much already. There could never be anything as unrealistic as 'prince and princess lived happily ever after', not that she was a prince or anything.

No, she could not even be the knight anymore.

Now that her armors were finally shedded, she truly no longer belonged to those pure stories.

Ritsu exhaled. How she wished... no, it was futile to wish.

She stared out of the window, seeing yet not really seeing anything. There was a dot barely visible within the clutches of the night. The sparrow flapped its wings and flew towards the crescent moon hidden beneath the clouds.

* * *

**A/N:** … and so we conclude arc2 (o_o;) (ah, that's why this chapter is so long)

Needless to say, the conversation between Mio and Mugi was the hardest to write. Is it unrealistic? Is there really such pure friendship in the world? Given their respective backgrounds, I want to say it's not implausible, right...? Well, the other conversations are difficult too... eck.

No comment on that last bit.

There were a few...'quotes(?)(coughthestorytitlecough)' used throughout this chapter. I've tweaked the original meaning from the song of course.

Random ramble: I actually think Pure Pure Heart is a sad song. Yes, the song itself is cute and fluffy and all, but put in the lyrics and it's actually kind of bittersweet, a song about how one was unable to convey their feelings, even though there were so many close chances, and then trying to act nonchalant about it...'I don't mind'... or 'love, don't think too much about it'...^^; Just my own opinion, there are many ways to interpret a song after all lol

Once again, suggestions, criticisms, feedback are welcome!

* * *

Background Information for anyone who wants to know and the author did not want to stick this in the story:

Extent of Injuries : (so, looking at this realistically, but of course I'm not going to pretend to be an expert. So as stated above, do correct me if something is 'eh?'...)

Ritsu – monteggia fracture (of ulna) on left arm, concussion and wound on head, bruised ribs, black eye and the stab wound. And bruises scratches bruises scratches bruises. Glasgow Coma Scale (GCS) is 12, meaning it's minor-moderate. She will be bedridden for quite awhile…she's not gonna magically heal and be all badass within a few days D: Of course, bedridden Ritsu can still be badass(?)

Mugi – Taka was sadistic. He wanted to cause pain, slowly. Thus, fortunately in terms of the big picture, none of the blade wounds were deep. There were only a few and shallow enough that they should heal in time. The overdose of chloroform(?) inhalation was direr. And bruises. All she needed was lots of rest, to flush it out of her system and needed regular check-ups. And let those wounds heal properly so there wouldn't be any scars. I admit I got confused what to do because while you're not supposed to lie on your back when you're injured there, you're supposed to lie face-up so it would be easier to breathe. So, eh...

Mio – bruises on throat, minor internal bleeding on stomach, more bruises on arms, small bump on the back of her head, and the swelling on her almost broken upper right arm. She will need lots of rests and should try to avoid strenuous movements, definitely no fighting. She should be able to get 'officially' discharged soon enough.

The thugs - well, who cares- I mean, most of them were hospitalized, some just in dire situation as Ritsu was. All of them got something broken, whether it was arm, nose, jaw, etc.

Taka - he was clinically dead for a few seconds. Lucky for him the paramedics saved him. He was in a coma longer than Ritsu, and even though he was awake now, he had even less coherency and motor ability then Ritsu. Well, the police are still keeping him under watch. He may provide useful information after all.

Waking up after fainting - personal experience lol You really don't have any idea what had happened and you actually feel really giddy and happy for no reason(and sluggish)...until the headache comes. My senpai told me it's like being drunk, but I don't know what that's like so, you decide -(・∀・)-

Character notes:

Maki and Aya – from Love Crisis in the OVA (ep14 of season1). I've always planned them to be part of Ookami seeing how they were Ritsu's actual middle school friends in the anime (well, and Mio's too but...yea)

Wakaouji Shinichirou - hm, I remember putting a character note about him somewhere before, oh well. So basically Ritsu was the leader, Ichigo her right hand...and 'Shin' was the left hand. Since he was not her 'dominant arm', Ritsu did not really have full control over him and his faction. He listened to Ritsu fairly frequently, but there were many things he had done against her orders yet, she had no evidence to confront him. That's all I can say for now.

Shin and Ichigo's father - awards will be given to anyone who can guess what the heck's going on (＾ω＾)ノ

Replies:

_fmaXp3rt-san_ - eck, I didn't even pay attention to the ribbon colors ^^; thanks for telling me though!


	15. Interlude 2 I Got My Own Path

**A/N:** Thank you for all the supports and reading still o(＞∇＜)o This should have been out sooner, but I'm battling my stupid fever...u.u. I tried checking for any typos but...you never know ^^;

So we've finally reached rest point #2, or chapter 13.5. And, well, any chapter would seem short compared to the previous one :P

This is mostly focused on Azusa and, consequently the people important to her, especially Yui. A special chapter devoted to them. (A break from angst...?)

I hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON!

* * *

_But why _

_Why… as soon as I get hugged, I would soften up instantly_

_The human body is weird_

_I just love that warm feeling like basking in the sun, and I'm weak to the soft human touch_

**Interlude 2 – Watashi wa Watashi no Michi wo Iku **

It was by chance that Nakano Azusa met Hirasawa Yui.

At the time, Azusa did not even know that this brunette with a silly smile would burrow into her heart so easily and just stay there.

Looking back, perhaps it had been a pre-determined path all along.

New to this small town, the small girl was not sure whether she liked this place or not. Sure, compared to the bustling streets of the city she used to live in, this peaceful atmosphere was much more preferable.

Yet something seemed to be missing. Back in the city, there was always Ritsu-senpai, who would always come to find her and keep her company, even after the older girl had gone to high school.

After Azusa had graduated middle school, her parents had decided to move to this town and start a small music store. Ritsu-senpai had only chuckled and patted her head, seemingly unaffected by their parting. Azusa had been irritated by her response, but Ritsu-senpai had promised that somehow, in the future, she will come to visit her, that this would not be 'never'.

Strangely reassured by her words, Azusa left the city, forgetting to even give the sister-like figure her contact information. She decided to just try her best in this new environment. Her previous experience did not help her confidence much though. What if the students found her annoying again? What if people found her too serious and started…bullying her again?

Sure she had learned how to fight from Ritsu-senpai, but Azusa would prefer not to use those skills unless it was for self-defense. And so far, nothing had happened that would require her to use such skills.

The people at Sakuragaoka were nice, Azusa supposed. The school was really pretty, with sakura trees everywhere, enveloping the whole campus in a light-hearted atmosphere that made Azusa's previous doubts about this place seem rather ridiculous.

Just as she was stopping in front of the tallest tree and admiring its blossoms, someone ran into her, almost causing her to lose her balance.

"Ah gomen gomen," the stranger smiled and held out a hand to steady Azusa. The smaller girl only raised an eyebrow at the brunette's faraway expression, as if she was daydreaming or something.

She looked familiar somehow…ah, Hirasawa Ui…was it?

"Oh no, I'm late! Ja ne~" The brunette glanced at her watch and yelped. She hastily bid her goodbye and ran away in a rather clumsy manner that somehow brought a smile on Azusa's face.

Interesting. In class, Azusa's impression of Hirasawa Ui was completely different – she had appeared to be a mature, serious student, but just now, with her hair down, this Ui seemed rather…

Air-headed.

Azusa sighed exasperatedly as she watched the brunette run, stumbling a few times before finally disappearing out of sight. Then Azusa noticed something on the ground.

"She dropped her phone…I guess I'll return it to her in class," Azusa muttered, staring curiously at the mini-guitar accessory strapped to the phone.

Later the day, Azusa learned from Hirasawa Ui that the owner of the phone was her sister, Yui, who was a year older than them.

Ever since then, Azusa and Ui had been talking to each other – the two of them were both students of quiet nature. They studied hard and took their duties diligently yet, unlike Azusa, Ui exerted a light-hearted aura absent from the black-haired girl.

Azusa did not know why, but she liked being around her. Was this what having a close friend feels like, despite not even knowing the girl for that long yet?

Through Ui, Azusa got to know Suzuki Jun, Ui's friend from middle school. The girl was complete opposite of Ui, yet they seemed to get along well. Azusa had to admit, in spite of Jun's slightly annoying quirks (such as taking a bite out of all the doughnuts they'd bought), Jun's presence was necessary to their group. Two serious, one not-so-serious, the trio was well-balanced.

Thanks to Ui and Jun, Azusa was able to let go of her misgivings of school life. After all, there hadn't been any bullying so far, everyone was as friendly as they could be, and every day was just as tranquil as it could be.

But something was still missing. A spark of some sort. Azusa had wanted to form a band, yet she couldn't bring herself to suggest it to her new friends. Neither of them knew that she could play the guitar – a small part of Azusa wanted to keep this a secret between her…and Ritsu-senpai. That stubborn, almost childish part of Azusa still remembered what Ritsu-senpai had said about forming a band.

And Azusa wanted to be in that band, no one else's.

So she usually just sat there and listened to Ui and Jun conversing. Jun tended to talk about this 'Mio' a lot, in a way that was borderline fangirl. Azusa however, did not expect Ui to agree with Jun calmly, chuckling at certain intervals.

This 'Mio' person was really that cool that even Ui seemed to admire her?

Curious, Azusa vowed to find out more about her upperclassmen. Other than that time in front of the tree, Azusa had only glimpsed Ui's sister a few times. She never got to talk to the older Hirasawa because the brunette simply could not be found. Ui said her sister was always wandering somewhere, practicing her guitar – this only made Azusa want to seek out the older girl more. Ui had offered to introduce Yui to her, but Azusa had declined immediately, blushing. After all, this kind of behavior was rather …stalker-ish, something Azusa had never expected herself to do. It was quite out of character, really, but now that she had finally found a fellow guitarist, Azusa could barely contain her excitement.

During one of her 'searches', Azusa happened to witness a violent fight between a few boys from the rival school Onigaoka, and a tall girl wearing a purple hoodie.

"It's her, it's Mio-senpai!" Jun whispered in awe. Ui only watched on, but she seemed rather uncomfortable with the display of violence.

Azusa, after being exposed to Ritsu-senpai for too long, found the fight rather…'clean', for a lack of better word. Sure, the way this Mio fought was amazing – a few simple but heavy kicks, easily disposing of those thugs – yet it was still lacking the vigor and brute force like Ritsu-senpai's fights.

To Azusa, this looked more like a 'match', instead of a brawl. It did not lessen Azusa's admiration of this Mio though.

Once all the thugs were down, Mio merely stuffed her hands back into her pockets. Several girls crowded around her immediately, thanking her. Azusa recognized a few of her classmates. So, apparently those thugs were harassing those girls until Mio came to save them?

The tall girl only nodded coolly at their words of gratitude and left.

Akiyama Mio and Hirasawa Yui. Yes, Azusa will definitely try to find more about them.

* * *

Unfortunately for Azusa, the midterm time came, taking off most of her free time. She had yet to find the opportunity to either talk to Mio or Yui; the former was either always surrounded by the fanclub members, or she was nowhere to be seen, like the latter. Again, Ui had offered to introduce them to Azusa, but the black-haired girl still refused, wanting to talk to them with her own efforts.

Azusa did not know why she was so adamant about this…well, it would be like 'cheating', in a way.

And so clever Ui had sort of 'tricked' Azusa by inviting her to the Hirasawa residence for midterm review session. Azusa had agreed right away – it was only later that she realized she would officially meet Yui.

It wasn't like Azusa could get angry at Ui anyways. Anxious, Azusa stepped into the moderate-sized house, not really surprised by its simple decorations and homely atmosphere. According to Ui, their parents were away most of the time, leaving just her and her sister.

Now, witnessing Ui's culinary skills, Azusa had no doubt the siblings can function just fine without their parents. Since Ui was cooking dinner, Azusa decided to wait in the living room, unsure what to do. Ui had said that her sister had shut herself in her room, so it would be best not to disturb her.

Azusa was disappointed, but who was she to bother her friend's sister?

Just as she was humming to herself, tapping her finger on the table to some tune, Azusa heard something that almost made her heart stop.

A guitar solo.

It was as if her body was hypnotized, Azusa found herself moving upstairs towards Yui's room, entranced by such emotional tune. She carefully cracked open the door, and was amazed by the sight.

Hirasawa Yui was standing on her bed, her lips pursed and eyes closed, her fingers flying over the fretboard and the motion with her other hand was simply too fast that the pick was blurry to Azusa's wide eyes.

Unlike the smiling girl who had ran into her, this Yui seemed like a completely different person – sadness was emitting from the melody in waves.

Why? Wasn't playing music supposed to be fun? She remembered telling this to Ritsu-senpai too – music was supposed to make people happy, so why was it, in a different place, another person was sad even while playing such an unbelievable piece?

Watching Yui's silhouette silently, Azusa didn't even notice tears sliding down her cheeks. Listening to each and every note was digging up all the terrible bullying she had experienced back then –

Someone was wiping away her tears with a handkerchief. Azusa blinked, staring at Yui in confusion.

"Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Yui was wearing a soft smile, and the melancholy mood surrounding Azusa dissipated.

Then, finally realizing that she was caught in tears in front of her friend's sister, Azusa turned away, her face in flames. She was rather touched by the concerned tone in Yui's voice, but still, this was mortifying! What must Yui think, a strange kid sneaking a peek into her room and then crying foolishly outside the door? Azusa wanted bury herself right this instant.

Yet, instead of an apology, something else blurted out of her mouth. "Why are you sad, Yui-senpai?"

Azusa clenched her mouth shut, but it was too late...and she was curious about Yui's reply too. She shyly turned her head, glancing at the brunette.

Yui did not seem surprised at the question though. "…people around me suffered a lot because I am too oblivious. Even now, I still can't help any of them."

Before Azusa could ponder her cryptic words any further, Ui called out from downstairs, "Onee-chan, dinner's ready!"

Yui's blank expression lit up. "Dinner! Come on, Azunyan, let's eat!"

"A-Azunyan-? H-how do you know my name and…what was that weird nickname-?"

Patting the smaller girl's shoulder dramatically, Yui held out her thumb. "Ui told me a lot about you! She seems happy whenever she talks about you, Azunyan! I'm glad Ui met someone like you! I'll leave my sister to you!"

"What-? Ano, why are you calling me that!"

"Because~ It suits you! You're cute, like a cat!" Yui gave her a devastatingly innocent, bright smile that made Azusa blush.

Before she could protest again, Yui tugged at her hand and led her downstairs.

But even the amazing aroma of food could not pull Azusa's mind from the mystery that was Hirasawa Yui.

* * *

Since then, Azusa was somehow able to find Yui, either on the school roof, or between the trees and some other random locations.

Or rather, it was as if Yui allowed herself to be found.

The more she got to know Yui, the more exasperated she became. Yui liked to hug her spontaneously and Azusa always melted into those warm hugs, just like that. It was like an instinct, and no matter how much Azusa tried to fight it and be stern with Yui, a simple hug from the senpai and Azusa would forget whatever she was going to say.

And so, Azusa often found herself complaining to Ui about some of the habits her sister had, like oversleeping, napping in class, or even skipping lectures altogether. Ui only had a fond smile on her face, telling Azusa just to let her Onee-chan handle things her own way.

And so Azusa tended to compare the air-headed senpai to that reckless one back in the city. Ritsu-senpai's academic performance was rather worrisome too, but Azusa had seen her fight and truly took care of herself. The amber-eyed girl did live alone after all.

"_Heh, you're my kouhai, Nakano. You can relax and let your senpai handle things once awhile, you know."_

Azusa scowled, recalling the words of the senpai who was definitely like an annoying older sister to her. Well, how was Azusa supposed to do that! She had to keep a watch on Yui! That brunette needed someone to keep her in line and made sure she was taking care of herself properly! Azusa didn't even want to imagine how Yui's life would be like without Ui.

Jun was right to call Ui 'sister-extraordinaire' after all.

That time with the guitar solo – it was truly just an illusion, wasn't it? It was only when Yui played her guitar that the brunette would seem mature. Azusa just brushed off the sporadic blank expressions Yui tended to have as daydreaming.

Yet one day, Azusa truly understood not to underestimate this seemingly laidback senpai.

Azusa had only wanted to take a detour to school then, running through an alleyway because she had almost overslept, pondering about a certain brunette. Azusa berated herself inwardly when she was surrounded by two leering boys, wearing the uniform of Onigaoka. Really, she should have known better than going into alleyways.

The pig-tailed girl took her stance, her eyes trained on the taller of the two boys. Back then, she had tried to imitate Ritsu-senpai's style, but it was just impossible. She did not have the older girl's endurance or raw power. And so Ritsu-senpai had taught her a few tricks.

Except Azusa had never tested those tricks before. This would be her first 'real' fight.

Nervous, the smaller girl waited for the taller one to lunge for her. Just before the impact, Azusa ducked under the bear hug and shot up like a rocket, burying her head into the boy's stomach. Using the momentum, Azusa pushed with all the power she could muster, directing the boy with her hands; he flew over her shoulder, slamming into the wall hard, upside down.

Azusa was too amazed that this little trick had actually worked, so she couldn't even react to the second boy's attack in time. Just as the fist was about to connect, the boy cringed and started shaking. Though confused, Azusa took this chance and rammed her elbow into his ribs with all of her strength, right at his heart.

The poor boy dropped like a rock, twitching.

It was then Azusa noticed Yui standing behind the boy, holding her fist in a particular way. Her thumb was held between her index and middle finger so that it was protruding over the knuckles.

"…what did you do to that guy?" Azusa asked slowly; that expressionless face was making her really uneasy.

Yui did not reply. She crouched down beside the boy and poked him, sighing in relief when he groaned at her prodding.

"We should call the ambulance, Azunyan."

"O-oh, okay."

It was only after the paramedics had taken the two unconscious boys away that Yui finally turned her attention to Azusa.

"Where did you learn how to fight, Azunyan?"

"U-um, f-from a senpai during middle school," the shorter girl muttered. An illogical guilt seemed to form in her mind, as if she had done a bad thing.

The brunette appeared to be sad and troubled. Azusa quickly added, wanting to reassure the older girl somehow, "I-it's not what you think! I only fight when necessary, Yui-senpai. That senpai only taught me as self-defense."

Yui then grinned at that. "Oh, okay then. It's the same for me too. I really don't like fighting you know. It's just that…the way you 'finished off' that guy… that kind of hit could have... killed him, Azunyan. "

Azusa blanched; she had never contemplated how much damage a single hit could actually cause. Yui hugged her in a comforting gesture, and she appeared to be pleased by Azusa's reaction. "It's ok. Now you know, Azunyan. So just leave the fighting to me… oh! We should always go to school together, so if anyone bothers you, I'll protect you!"

"W-what! But I can protect myself just fine, a-and I thought you said you hate fighting!"

"I do, Azunyan, but how can l let my cute little kouhai fight those mean guys?" Smiling, Yui rubbed her head against Azusa's like how a cat would do to its owner.

"Mou, Yui-senpai!"

Seeing such a sunny smile from the brunette, Azusa refrained from commenting how Yui seemed so experienced at fighting, as if she was used to all this. But curiosity still got the best of her.

"So, what was that…technique you used, Yui-senpai? That guy was like, in spasms or something…"

Yui tightened her hug. "I don't want to prolong the fight any longer than it has to, Azunyan, so I hit his pressure point."

Blinking, Azusa had not expected that…but she was right. Yui was definitely an experienced fighter if she could do that.

"…when did you learn how to fight, Yui-senpai?"

The brunette did not reply. Azusa regretted being so nosy. After all, everyone would have something they did not want to talk about, even Yui-senpai. And 'fighting' must be a rather touchy subject for the brunette, judging from her reactions so far.

"But will it be ok, Yui-senpai? I mean, that's bad for your hands…what if you injure them and can't play the guitar anymore? I try not to use my hands if possible…"

Yui pulled away abruptly, staring at Azusa with saucer-eyes. "You can play the guitar, Azunyan?"

Gulping, Azusa could only nod. So her secret was finally out. But why not? Of all the people, Yui should know this secret of hers. It was just that Azusa felt rather embarrassed to tell the more talented girl.

"Let's form a duet, Azunyan!"

"What?"

"I've always wanted to play Gitah with someone! This is great, Azunyan! That's it, we'll be YuiAzu, starting tomorrow!"

Azusa opened her mouth and closed it. All that questions about Yui's fighting ability just flew out the window. Azusa wanted to join Ritsu-senpai's band but… this was fine too, wasn't it? To be able to perform with not just anyone but _Yui_-senpai…

"Music should make people happy! If I play with you, I'm sure Gitah and I can make people happy too, Azunyan," Yui gave her another one of her signature, soothing smile.

Azusa found herself smiling back. How could she not agree after hearing that?

* * *

"Azunyan, Azunyan! This is Kotobuki Mugi-chan!"

Yui pushed the Azusa towards a pretty girl with blonde hair. If Azusa's knowledge was correct, this girl was the principal's daughter, right?

"U-um, nice to meet you, Kotobuki-senpai," Azusa stammered, feeling rather nervous at meeting someone akin to a celebrity or, at least, someone of higher status. "I am Nakano Azusa of first year."

Kotobuki Tsumugi gave her a light bow in a graceful manner that made Azusa blink in admiration. "Just call me Mugi, Azusa-chan. You must the guitarist Yui-chan was talking about."

"Yea yea, Mugi-chan! Azunyan and I are going to form YuiAzu! So I was wondering if you can compose the songs for us like how you did for me before?" Yui wrapped her arms around Azusa again, resting her chin on top of Azusa's head.

Azusa blushed again, wondering how this Mugi-senpai must be taking all of this. Much to the smaller girl's surprise, Mugi only chuckled and gazed at them rather dreamily, "Of course, Yui-chan. Do you want me to ask that same person to write the lyrics this time?"

"It's ok, Mugi-chan. This is YuiAzu's first song! I kind of want to write the lyrics this time, hehe."

"Yui-senpai, do you even know how to write lyrics?" Azusa sighed exasperatedly, trying to untangle herself.

"…no? Maa, I'll just ask Ui to edit it for me~"

"That's not writing it yourself then! Mou, Yui-senpai!"

During the following weeks, Azusa would go to the rooftop and practice the new songs with Yui. The black-haired girl also got to know the rather elusive Mugi-senpai more.

Apparently the blonde was an experienced pianist, and the songs she composed were beautiful, light-hearted melodies that certainly suited Mugi-senpai's image.

In Azusa's eyes, Mugi-senpai was definitely one of the nicest people she'd ever met. Sometimes, Mugi-senpai even had that air-headedness Yui-senpai had, always spacing out…especially when the blonde was looking at them.

Mugi-senpai, however, still felt rather distant to them. Even when Yui-senpai was around, there was still this invisible barrier between them called politeness. It was as if the blonde somehow just couldn't bring herself to act close to them.

Azusa wondered about this a lot; Yui-senpai certainly showed no restraint when it came to intruding people's personal space (although Azusa admitted she was actually used to those hugs now). So why couldn't Mugi-senpai just converse with them normally? There shouldn't be any awkwardness, right?

Like everything else, her question was finally answered one day.

Yui and Azusa just finished playing a rather difficult tune without a single mistake when someone stepped into view, clapping.

"Mio-chan!" Yui shot up from her seat and dove for the tall girl wearing the purple hoodie.

Azusa's eyes were wide, but she was unable to tear her eyes away from the scene. Azusa had seen this Mio-senpai fought – Yui-senpai will get clobbered!

Unexpectedly, Mio only side-stepped the hug without doing anything else. Yui almost stumbled, but the brunette's spirit did not tone down even after the dismissal. "Mio-chan! Were you listening to our new song?" She grabbed the girl's hand excitedly, not at least bothered by the unapproachable aura surrounding the taller girl.

Azusa could only watch the exchange nervously. Then she felt someone patting her shoulder, "Don't worry, Azusa-chan. Mio-chan's not going to do anything to Yui-chan."

The younger girl relaxed under Mugi's soothing smile. Then Azusa was tackled from the behind.

"Azunyan!"

"Eck!"

Mugi laughed, and Azusa couldn't help but notice the blonde was more relaxed than usual. The smaller girl gulped in anticipation as she watched the infamous Akiyama Mio approach them, still expressionless.

"Mio-chan! This is Nakano Azunyan- I mean, Azusa! She's my precious partner, the other half of YuiAzu!"

Azusa tried not to blush with the way Yui phrased her words. There went her first image in front of the school idol.

Mio only nodded in greeting.

"Mio-chan, what do you think about their song?" Mugi stood beside the quiet girl. Azusa blinked, noticing right away that the two must be close friends – that out-of-place atmosphere whenever Azusa saw either of them around campus, surrounded by their peers, was not present anymore. One with light-colored hair and clear eyes, and the other one with raven-black hair and stormy eyes... the two girls just seemed to compliment each other by just standing side by side.

Mio's lips curved slightly, "It's a nice song." Her grey eyes, filled with an unreadable emotion, were directed at Azusa. Gratitude? For what? Azusa found that she no longer feel intimidated by the taller girl. After all, it was hard to feel so when Mio-senpai was actually fitting in well with the two most harmless being on campus.

"Hehe, thanks, Mio-chan!" Yui grinned back. Azusa blinked again; of all the smiles she'd seen from her air-headed senpai…this one seemed more genuine? Or was she just thinking too much?

Then again, maybe not.

Surrounded by these three older girls, Azusa found that the dissonance in her heart seemed to fade. She still remembered how she felt months ago, that something was missing, as she walked around the campus with Ui and Jun. Was this it? Was this what Azusa had been looking for?

Yui was hugging her again, and Azusa found herself melting into the embrace readily. If only Ritsu-senpai was here…then Yui-senpai and Azusa can play their songs for the girl.

How Azusa wished to introduce these people to Ritsu-senpai, so the sister-like figure would know that Azusa was doing fine here, in this new environment. Would Ritsu-senpai approve of Yui-senpai? Somehow, Azusa could easily imagine the two getting along just fine. The two of them had rather similar qualities after all, one of them being the ability to cheer up Azusa.

Yet Yui-senpai deserved her own category, didn't she? At least, no one could match her in terms of her unpredictability…and clumsiness… yes, hopefully, Ritsu-senpai would approve of the brunette should they ever meet.

It never crossed Azusa's mind that she was actually looking for Ritsu's approval for just staying by Yui's side, like how one would want approval when introducing one's other half to their parents or siblings.

* * *

It was a few weeks before their first performance as YuiAzu when Azusa truly saw how her senpais fought. Manabe Nodoka, Yui-senpai's childhood friend slash the student council president, came to inform them about some graffiti on the wall.

Azusa didn't think it was such a big deal, though she understood why the principal's daughter should be informed about this. Mugi was frowning, and Yui's unsettling expression was back. Wordlessly, the two of them left the rooftop, leaving a confused and anxious Azusa, who decided to just follow them and find out what was going on.

When they reached outside the school, they spotted Mio surrounded by at least five boys from the rival school, and more seemed to be coming towards them.

"Stay back with Mugi-chan, Azunyan," Yui spoke quietly, the steel in her tone shocked Azusa enough that she automatically stopped and stood besides Mugi.

The blonde kept a firm grasp on Azusa's shoulders, as if to prevent her from joining the fight. Azusa could only gape at the display right before her eyes. She had seen it before, sure, but to witness it at such close distance…it was simply staggering.

It was as if Mio could predict the future; she would always dodge the attacks the second before impact, then she would slam her shin into the attacker a moment later. Those critical, single-hits knocked those thugs down instantly, and Azusa noticed Mio only aimed at the vulnerable spots, such as the throats. It was obvious enough that the tall girl could take care of herself just fine.

Yet, Yui still fought along her side attentively, also knocking the thugs down with one strike. While Mio's kicks were precise and heavy, the way Yui fought was more like a game of patience. She would dodge at impossible moments, twisting her body to avoid the punches.

There were many opportunities for Yui to end the fight the way Mio did too, yet Yui only continued to dodge. It was only at certain openings Yui's fist would shot out, hitting the unfortunate opponent at a specific body part, such as the bottom of his throat, or a point right under the ribs. Each attack had different effects, but the most dominant one was paralysis. No matter how temporarily it was, time was costly in a fight – Mio would immediately finish them off.

Azusa's eyes were completely focused on the brunette's face though. The look of utter concentration, combined with a pair of glazed brown eyes not really seeing anything…Azusa's heart ached by just looking at her happy-go-lucky senpai doing this.

Yui-senpai should not be fighting.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Mugi spoke up quietly. The blonde girl was also staring at Mio despondently. "I only knew the basic Judo, Azusa-chan, so if I could, I would be out there too, fighting by Mio-chan's side. But I would only distract her. And Yui-chan…"

Azusa bit her lips and struggled out of Mugi's hold. "I may not do much, Mugi-senpai, but I won't let Yui-senpai or even Mio-senpai take so much burden by themselves!"

With her heart pounding in her ears, Azusa joined the fray, even though she was completely terrified. She tackled a tall boy's legs, making him stumble in surprise. During this battle of balance, Mio was already behind him, rendering him unconscious with a clean strike to his jaw.

The taller girl was frowning at her, as if wondering what she was doing here. Azusa only gazed back at the girl stubbornly, unwilling to move an inch. Mio nodded lightly before turning around and ramming her knee into a thug who was sneaking up on them.

Azusa smiled. She had Mio senpai's approval. So she could actually contribute something, couldn't she? She spotted Yui-senpai out of the corner of her eyes, wincing at the uncharacteristic scowl on the brunette's face. Azusa tried to ignore that, solely concentrating on surprising the thugs and making it easier for her senpais to take them down.

After all the opponents were defeated, Mio returned to Mugi's side, leaning against the wall calmly and barely panting. It was a silent agreement. The two just stood there and waited for Nodoka to bring the staff here.

Yui, on the other hand, refused to look at Azusa. The younger girl tried to get her senpai's attention, but it was proving to be more difficult than expected.

"Yui-senpai!" Azusa finally had enough; she wrapped her arms around Yui from the behind. The older girl froze, completely taken aback by the sudden hug. After all, Azusa never ever initiated any sort of body contact with anyone.

Azusa was surprised herself too, yet somehow, this seemed right. "I know you just don't want to get me involved in this, Yui-senpai. But I'm here already. I'm…I'm part of you guys...right? I'm involved already, so please, let me help you somehow. Didn't you fight beside Mio-senpai because you want to help her too?"

The brunette turned around and hugged her back. Now, everything felt normal again. Azusa relaxed, all that previous tension was gone. She stared up at her senpai only to see a rather funny-looking pout.

"I know I know, Azunyan, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. Just…just don't throw yourself into the fights like this next time, ok? You could get really hurt. I don't want to see my Azunyan hurt."

"I won't. As long as you'll let me do something too, I'll listen to you, Yui-senpai," Azusa replied seriously. She did not even notice the brunette had just called her 'my Azunyan'.

Yui smiled again, and Azusa quickly buried her face in the brunette's shoulder to avoid eye contact. It was like staring at the sun – even without looking at it directly, Azusa could still feel the warmth from the older girl's smile.

It really was quite strange, wasn't it? Azusa considered herself someone uncomfortable with body contact yet, there she was, softening up in Yui's arms.

And Yui's hugs only.

* * *

Thankfully, days went by without a hitch and, finally, it was the day of their performance. YuiAzu's debut received a very positive response from the student body and, somehow, Mio-senpai's fanclub grew even larger. Azusa often found herself 'hiding' on the rooftop with her senpais. Yet, the fanclub members were persistent and chased them up to the roof, presenting Mio with their snacks and treats.

The cool senpai declined of course, and Yui accepted those gifts, naturally. Just watching the brunette gorging herself on those cakes and desserts… Azusa wanted to smile and yell at Yui at the same time.

"Azusa-chan," Azusa snapped out of her daze, noticing Ui and Jun standing on the side, waving her over.

"What's up, Ui, Jun? You guys can just come over here you know."

"Nah, we don't really belong over there," Jun grinned. "We're fine over here, just watching you and Yui-senpai play the guitar. Man, that was amazing though."

"Onee-chan looks so happy," Ui gazed at her sister contently.

"Ui, Yui-senpai's eating. Of course she's happy," Azusa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Ui really spoiled her older sister to no end. Talk about role reversal. Yet…everything seemed to work out well, didn't it? Azusa suppressed an amused chuckle.

"No, that's not what I mean, Azusa-chan," Ui held her friend's hand, smiling at her gratefully.

"Ui?"

"Because of you, Onee-chan finally laughed and smiled like she used to. I'm glad she met someone like you, Azusa-chan. I'll leave Onee-chan to you."

Asusa blinked slowly. Déjà vu. Hadn't she heard the same words from Yui herself quite awhile ago, when the brunette was talking about Ui?

Really, the Hirasawa sisters… Azusa couldn't help but smile back, squeezing Ui's hands. If Yui was the sun, then Ui was definitely the moon, supportive and faithful, one step behind her sister and nevertheless still shining just as brilliantly as the sun.

So, what was she, Nakano Azusa?

"Come on, Azunyan! Let's play a song now, for everyone here! You're the star of this next song!" Yui waved her arms excitedly. A few cake smudges were still stuck on her cheek.

Ui immediately went over to her sister's side, wiping her face clean. Yui smiled happily.

Azusa sighed at the sisters, gazing at them fondly.

A star?

From that moment on, Azusa made a promise to herself that she will always try her best to shine. Just stay by their side, and try to make everyone happy with music.

* * *

"What's wrong, Azusa-chan?" Mugi glanced over at the silent girl worriedly.

"Yea, why the frown, Azunyan?" Yui tilted her head.

Th black-haired girl raised the teacup to her lips, paused, and put it back down slowly. She really did not feel like just sitting and doing nothing. There had to be something she could do...

"It must have been too overwhelming, that so many things have happened in such a short time. I am sorry about that, Azusa," Mio spoke up. Mugi also nodded apologetically.

Azusa immediately shook her head, staring at the healing bruises on Mio's knuckles and glancing at Mugi's back. How could she let her senpais apologize, especially when it wasn't their fault, and that her senpais were the ones hurt? "I-I was just worried about Ritsu-senpai, that's all."

"Azunyan, stop worrying! We'll be fine. I believe in Ricchan!"

"How can you be so sure?"

Azusa knew healing would definitely take a long time, especially something as grave as a stab wound, a broken arm...not to mention all that countless other injuries. Would Ritsu-senpai's arm heal properly? Would she even be able to play her drums again? Would she be there for their concert, just as she had promised?

Most importantly, would Ritsu-senpai be able to simply just hang out with them, the way she used to? All those gang matters, all those things Azusa didn't understand...

They were now in Mugi and Mio's dorm room, discussing about the upcoming concert and whether if they should modify parts of it. Ui learned fast, true, but perhaps they should use some of the slower songs? There were just so many complications they hadn't even talked about yet. Just what should they do?

Azusa could feel herself panicking again-

"It will be ok, Azunyan. I just know!"

"How can you just say that?"

"Because she's Ricchan!" Yui replied with such confidence that Azusa couldn't help but believe in her words too. That rising panic leaked out of her pounding heart like a popped balloon.

"Ricchan will get better," Mugi smiled gently, and there was no doubt in her voice.

"Baka or not, Ritsu doesn't break a promise," Mio muttered firmly. Even she had a small, encouraging smile on her face.

"_You're my kouhai, Nakano. You can relax and let your senpai handle things once awhile, you know." _Ritsu's voice echoed in Azusa's mind again.

Yes, ever since Ritsu-senpai's arrival, everything had changed for the better. It was thanks to her, their band was formed.

"Here, Azunyan, this will make you feel all better!" Yui grinned, picking up the strawberry from her cake with her fork, "Say 'aah!"

Azusa blinked at Yui, then at the fruit. Her gaze softened as she shyly bit into the fruit, noting how sweet it was.

Yes, it was also thanks to Ritsu-senpai that she was able to realize her feelings for the airheaded yet reliable senpai. The very senpai who had talked about 'strawberries'… Yui-senpai really was the strawberry on her cake, wasn't she?

"We should go visit Ricchan now!" Yui shot up from her seat, still holding the plate of cake in her hand.

"Yui-senpai, we're still in the middle of discussion," Azusa sighed, but she stood up as well, "But I guess...I guess we should discuss it with Ritsu-senpai too." She grabbed Yui's hand, pulling the surprised but pleased brunette. Yui smiled and set the plate down, letting the smaller girl lead her away from the table.

Mugi and Mio cleaned up the plates and tea cups. The blonde chuckled at Azusa's slightly red face. "Shall we go then?"

Together, the four of them left the room, chatting and smiling.

The light was peeking through the window, landing on a photo that was sitting on the desk.

A photo of their band.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you've enjoyed it! The outline was already finished way back sometime around chapter 5 when I was writing about Ritsu and Azusa's segment…

So, I dare say most of the main characters have been somewhat covered… oh wait, there's still Yui's character single left. Well, the whole story is planned so it'll definitely show up some time in the future.

… Azusa's character single seemed to be all about Yui, yes? o(＞ω＜)o

Does this chapter have some sort of RitsuxAzusa hint? That's not my intention, but then again, Azusa did have some sort of crush at first, but she mostly views Ritsu like an older sister… and as stated Azusa wanted Ritsu's approval of Yui like how one would when introducing their significant half to their parents/siblings :3

Cough, right. So, next chapter will be the start of arc3...

Once again, criticisms or any feedback are welcome!

Background Information:

Yui – finally, her fighting style is somewhat revealed. It has no specific name, but she does hit pressure points. So the closest I can think of is Dim Mak 8D. And the way she dodges is something akin to drunken fist XD It's a flexible, unpredictable style and I think it suits her. (During the planning stages of this story, I had thought about giving her Praying Mantis or White Crane (something that's wayyy different), but... well, both style appeared to be too 'pretty' in this rather all-out-brawl fights in this story. Although, seeing that fake movie trailer in ep25 did not help... ( *￣∀￣)ノ

Azusa – as said sometime way back, her style is similar to Ritsu's but she focuses on dodging and using kicks, and tends to use her small size to use the opponent's own weight and strength against them. She should have learned something like Judo from Mugi, but given the circumstances of this story, Ritsu-mimic it is.


	16. Chapter 14 Ichigo Parfait ga Tomaranai

**A/N:** Thanks you all so much for all your continuous supports! I'm really sorry that it took so long to get this chapter done, as I did not want to write it while still having the flu or while having the mindset of my other story Spiral. Excuses, I know… (ノ ゜Д゜)ノ Hopefully this longer than expected chapter makes up for it?

Riozaki-san drew a wonderful fanart :3 check it out! img844. imageshack. us /img844 /3884 /ntyricchanbyriozaki218d .jpg

Well, let's start off arc 3... uneventfully? A light chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on

* * *

_I tried my best, so I'll give myself a reward.  
Let's try hard again!_

**Chapter 14 – Ichigo Parfait ga Tomaranai**

Ritsu was missing.

None of them could fathom how the still recovering girl could actually leave the hospital without anyone knowing. Ritsu had certainly recovered enough that she could get off the bed herself and walk around for a bit, but she could not do so for too long.

So how did she do it? Or did she have…outside help?

They were just going to visit Ritsu after school, as usual, when Sawako stopped them with a troubled look. The teacher simply handed Mio a piece of paper with familiar scribbles on it.

"_I'll be back. Don't worry."_

That was it.

They could only stare at the short message in sheer disbelief. Unable to take this, Azusa ran out of the warehouse, determined to go to the hospital and see for herself. Yui and Ui snapped out of their daze and quickly followed her. Mugi and Mio exchanged anxious looks and caught up to their friends too.

When they got to Ritsu's room, all of them were unable to believe their eyes, yet they could not deny what they saw before them.

Empty.

The bed really was devoid of the amber-eyed girl.

Mio could only blink slowly, willing it to be an illusion. She was suddenly reminded of that day, many years ago – she could almost see the younger version of herself standing outside of the former Tainaka household, staring dumbly at the blank nameplate –

But this time, she wasn't the only one.

Mugi, Yui, Azusa…and even Ui were here too, forced to experience that numbing shock, the kind of helpless pain Mio did not wish anyone to feel.

Where could Ritsu have gone? ...and why?

"Geez, you girls, taking off like that... Then again, I knew you'd come here after reading that," Sawako caught up to them, staring at the vacant bed with a frown.

"Do you know something, Sawako-sensei?" Mugi gazed at the teacher pleadingly, "You said you are friends with Kawaguchi-san, the police. So maybe they know something about Ricchan's whereabouts…?"

The woman only shook her head, "I'm sorry to break this to you all, but Ricchan's disappearance had nothing to do with us. I would never let that brat leave the room after all."

"Ritsu-senpai, how could she do this…" Azusa bit her lips, shaking. Yui automatically gathered her up in her arms, and Ui flanked the shorter girl's other side, also hugging her.

"Ritsu will be back," Mio spoke up quietly, causing everyone to look at her.

The black-haired girl closed her eyes, recalling Ritsu's words and the sincerity in the girl's eyes. "Ritsu had promised that she will come to watch the concert. After all, it was the date that her family," pausing, Mio found that she was still uncomfortable talking about this, "…passed away. So…she would not break her promise. I don't know why or how she did this, but she will definitely come back in time."

As Mio was saying these words, she realized that she truly did not care for the reason behind Ritsu's disappearance –if it was something they needed to know, Ritsu would have told them. Or maybe, it was because none of them could help Ritsu in her problem? Mio gritted her teeth, trying to ignore that ever-present sense of helplessness. No, she must stop thinking like this. Just focus on the present. Just try to handle everything step by step.

Mugi touched Mio's arm in a comforting gesture. "Yes, Mio-chan's right. Ricchan…must have something she needs to do," something flickered in those blue orbs, making Mio wonder if Mugi knew something.

Then the black-haired girl deflated. No, she no longer felt the need to know every single detail. She trusted her friends. Now, she just needed to do her own job.

"We should go back and practice."

Yui, Ui and Azusa exchanged uncertain looks. Then with an understanding smile, Yui pulled her sister and kouhai out of the room, "We'll show Ricchan how awesome we are! Let's go practice!"

"Did you just say _practice_, Yui-senpai…?"

"Onee-chan sure is fired up, ne, Azusa-chan?"

Sawako walked up to Mugi and Mio, patting their shoulders approvingly. "You are both really strong. I'll definitely give the brat an earful when she comes back, for making us worry, especially you two. Ricchan really knows nothing about adolescence, huh?"

Mugi blushed, and Mio averted her gaze uncomfortably. Sawako only had a knowing smile at their reactions, patting their shoulder one more time. "Inspector Kawaguchi and I will try to find out what is going on. You two just concentrate on the concert, ok?"

The two girls nodded. Mugi smiled at Mio encouragingly and held her hand. The latter squeezed back gratefully. The black-haired girl glanced at the empty bed one more time before leaving the room.

Of course she wanted to find Ritsu as soon as possible…knowing her, who knew what kind of reckless matter she got herself involved in now. But like Mugi, Mio was willing to just wait for Ritsu... just believe in her.

Yes, they will show that baka a concert she won't be forgetting soon… a concert will hopefully keep the girl here with them.

* * *

"…is here fine?"

"Ugh, yea, thanks, Ichigo, ugh, damn wounds…"

"…you don't have to do this. You haven't recovered yet, Tainaka."

"Tell me about it. Shit, still hurts. But no, Ichigo, I have to do this now. I can't just let them run wild anymore, especially after what you'd told me. You were right… I did abandon you all."

"…Ritsu…"

"I'll clean up the mess I made."

"…"

"No one else knows about this, do they?"

"…no."

"Good. I don't know what I can say to Mika and the others yet, and I really don't want them to see me like this, all wrapped up in those stupid bandages."

"…"

"So, where's that brother of yours?"

"You looking for me, Tainaka?" Footsteps of several people entering the room.

Tense silence.

"…long time no see, Shin. Still look as depressing as ever. It's hard to imagine you and Ichigo are related."

"…"

"Tainaka-_sama_, you called me out, even in your state. I can easily…overthrow you now. How foolish you are."

"But you won't. Not while we're here, Shin-_chan_. Who's the foolish one now?"

Furious growl. Amused smirk. Placid silence.

"How dare you show up in one of my father's properties!"

"Like what you just said, I need to play safe here. I can beat you shitless, Shin, but I kinda need my other arm for that. So, for now, I'm staying right here."

"You-"

"Nii-san. Father would not be pleased if he hears that you've started a fight in his bar."

"Tsk. Consider yourself lucky then."

"No, _you_ should consider yourself lucky, Shin. I would have broken your jaw just for that attitude alone. Hell, I should just do it anyways for making me waste my time, making me come here personally just to pull in your collar. What do you think? Shouldn't I punish you for being such a bad lapdog?"

"You-"

"_Nii-san_."

"Shut up, Ichigo. Tsk, what do you want then. I'm busy too." A light switch was hit, allowing the current Ookami leader to fully glare at the creator of the notorious gang.

"Ha, busy doing what? Trashing the weak? Vandalizing property? All of those juvenile stunts…this is exactly why your father likes me better, Shin-_chan_," Ritsu laughed, clenching and unclenching her fist nonchalantly. "From what I've heard, you seem to be planning something against my friends, Shin. I'm not going to let that slide, am I?"

Wakaouji Shinichirou gritted his teeth. His underlings only exchanged nervous looks, unsure why their leader seemed so wary of this fragile-looking girl. He tried to calm himself down. Of course his men would be surprised – none of them had never even seen this girl before. He had only agreed to meet up with his former leader just so he could show off to his underlings who the real leader should be yet, so far, things weren't happening as he had planned.

Tainaka Ritsu was just a mere girl, someone who was clearly incapacitated still, with her left arm in a cast and thick gauze on one side of her head. She still had sweat on her face, obviously exhausted. Her legs and arms looked like twigs, easily breakable.

Yet she sat there as if she owned everything, wearing her trademark black hoodie with that large, arrogant grin on her face, with Ichigo standing diligently behind the couch.

A cold glare was directed to the underlings, and they quickly quieted down. After all, they knew better than to annoy their Aniki's sister. No, they did not want to lose their fingers. Shin allowed himself to enjoy the momentary amusement of imagining such a scene. He grudgingly admitted that his sister was quite efficient with her knives.

"Good good, Ichigo. I'd hate to memorize their faces and hunt them down after I've recovered, just to show them the proper hierarchy," Ritsu laughed again, yet the humor from her voice was gone. There was only a dark tone, a menacing edge that promised pain.

The thugs gulped.

"Shin."

Shin exhaled, glaring contemptuously at his former leader yet unable to defy her, not when she had that predatory glint in those bright amber orbs, almost glowing under the hood.

"I'm warning you."

He was the freaking leader now! He didn't have to listen to her A weakling like Taka had injured her so much... no, this Tainaka cannot command him anymore. She never should, this stray, this meager girl his father had picked up on the streets... No, today, he will finally reclaim what was rightfully his.

Wanting to vent out his frustration somehow, he glared at her sister, smirking when the girl flinched.

"_Wakaouji Shinichirou!"_

The man snapped his attention back to Ritsu, who slowly stood up and walked up to him, much to the wide eyes of his subordinates, his sister, and himself. Last he heard, wasn't she still recovering from her injuries, a stab wound or something…? He could hear his men whispering furiously again, and fear was eminent in the air now.

Being a head shorter than him, wrapped up in all those bandages did nothing to diminish how terrifying the former leader seemed. A hand gripped his neck, pulling him down face-level.

"Stop bothering Ichigo and my friends," Ritsu growled softly, narrowing her eyes.

Perhaps Tainaka did not even need to use his father's protection as an excuse. It had only been a few months Shin hadn't seen this girl...yet now he knew that when faced with _this_ Tainaka, he would listen to her, unconditionally, no matter how he felt about this. No matter how horribly embarrassing it was to be shown up in front of all his subordinates.

It was an embedded reaction.

"And stay away from my town."

Ritsu tightened her grip. Shin clenched his teeth, willing himself to appear unaffected by the fingers digging into his throat.

"I'll be watching you."

* * *

"This is really heavy," Azusa groaned, using all of her strength to carry the amp. "I don't get why we have to perform in the auditorium. We could have just done so in the warehouse!"

"Azusa-chan, you know how most people feel about the school myth. Even Jun-chan and I feel a little…" Ui smiled apologetically at her friend, holding another amp effortlessly.

"Ugh, the warehouse is NOT haunted! It's just a stupid rumor. We go there every day, Ui, and you've been there countless times too," Azusa glanced at the brunette, slightly puzzled at how Ui could carry this heavy thing without breaking sweat.

Then again, this was Ui, who excelled at everything. If only Yui-senpai was more like her. Azusa sighed again.

"And just where is Yui-senpai! She's supposed to be helping us carry stuff! Mugi-senpai is already setting everything up with Nodoka-senpai, and Mio-senpai – I wish I could have helped her – is handling things with the fanclub," Azusa huffed, her irritation spiking, "I just hope Mio-senpai doesn't snap… seriously, where's Yui-senpai! The concert starts in an hour!"

An unspoken question was also up in the air. Ritsu-senpai still hadn't returned since she disappeared more than a week ago. Azusa didn't want to give up hope yet but still…it was just so hard.

The waiting, the wondering…

After that, the two fell silent, each absorbed in their own thoughts. When they finally reached the auditorium way on the other side of the campus, Azusa was already dead-tired.

"Geez, and this is only one amp too…" The black-haired girl rubbed her back, shaking her arms.

"How about this, Azusa-chan. Let me handle the equipments. Could you go find Onee-chan? You're the fastest at finding her," Ui smiled at her friend gently.

"B-but Ui, I can't let you do this by yourself," Azusa looked away guiltily. She should really stop complaining. Of course the kind brunette was going to offer something like that.

"The faster you find Onee-chan, the faster she can come help us and get this done, right?" Ui pushed the girl encouragingly. Azusa sighed, but she did as she was told. What was with the Hirasawa sisters and their ability to convince people? It must be some sort of conspiracy!

Strangely though, Azusa really was the most efficient at finding the elusive Yui. Azusa just knew where to look for the brunette somehow. This time, the black-haired girl 'felt' that the girl must be in the direction of Mugi-senpai and Mio-senpai's dormitory.

And she was right again. Azusa spotted Yui in the midst of those Sakura trees near the dorm, leaning against the tree trunk. Yet instead of daydreaming like Azusa had expected, the brunette's face was lowered, her bangs covering her eyes.

Then Azusa noticed someone else leaning against the tree opposite of Yui. The stranger had curly, sandy-brown hair, wearing an unknown school's uniform, and loose socks.

Curious and uneasy about the tense atmosphere surrounding the two, Azusa approached them as quietly as possible and hid behind one of the trees.

"Just thought I'd come to see you before I leave, Yui. It's too bad that I couldn't stay for your concert," the stranger's voice was even. "So you learned how to play the guitar? Impressive. Then again, you picked up that fighting style pretty fast too, considering the amount of time most people spend to learn it."

"… Hime-chan, I thought you left the gangs long ago," Yui muttered quietly, "And you've been in this town, all this time, without telling me?"

This 'Hime-chan' only shrugged. "You don't _leave_ the gangs, just like that, Yui. Surely you know that better than anyone else."

"…not long ago, they still came back and ate dinner with Ui and I," Yui clenched her fists, her voice getting quieter.

"Well, they _are_ your parents, aren't they? Of course they'll return home at some point. I am just repaying a debt I guess. You should just stay the way you are and continue to protect your sister," the kogal folded her arms, "Your sister, and that glasses-girl…Manabe, was it? Neither of them know about this, do they?"

Yui shook her head slowly.

"Well good. Maybe everything will be over so you wouldn't even need to tell them."

"I don't like lying to my friends, Hime-chan. It's been years. I'm sick of it!" Yui finally looked up, and Azusa was surprised to find her usually cheerful senpai's eyes filled with unshed tears.

Sighing, 'Hime-chan' looked away uncomfortably, "I'm only doing what I was told, Yui. Well, I shouldn't even be here – I should be back to the city already. But, I guess for our old friendship's sake, I'm here to tell you some insider information…"

She walked towards Yui and leaned close to her ear, whispering something. Yui's eyes went wide, and color draining from her face.

Just as 'Hime-chan' was about to move away, Yui stopped her, grasping the girl's sleeves. "Is it true?"

Shrugging, the girl carefully extracted herself from Yui's clutch. "Oyabun really is in delicate health, more than before. Now, you're either with his son, or you're with his protégée."

"And which side are you on? Will you be alright? You're not going to fight are you? What's the name of the gang you're in, Hime-chan? Tell me!"

The girl only waved her hand, walking away from a distraught Yui. "Like I said, you don't need to involve yourself in this. I'm only giving you a heads up, so you won't be too…surprised if anything suddenly happens in the future. It might be soon, or it might even be months later…either way, something _will_ happen. I'm just saying you should prepare yourself, Yui."

Yui only stood there, trembling, as the stranger gradually disappeared out of sight. Azusa didn't dare to make any noise. She was in too much of a shock to move.

"Hime-chan is right. There are only things I can do. Mio-chan and Ricchan were already involved in those gang matters. I can't get myself into the mess either. I can't do that to Ui," Yui wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath, slapping her cheeks.

"Yosh, I should get ready for the concert!" She pumped her fist into the air, the previous conflict was absent from her expression.

Azusa pressed her palms against her eyes. Could it be, that all this time, even Yui-senpai had put up a mask just so no one would know what was wrong?

It was only after Yui went off in a different direction did Azusa finally calmed down and moved away from her hiding spot. She tried to walk back to the auditorium, her mind still in shambles. Secrets everywhere. Of all her senpais, Azusa did not expect the happiest of them all to have something to hide too…something that seemed just as dark as and complicated as what the other senpais hid.

And that something was brewing in the horizon… But what was it?

Just how was it going to affect the peace in this town?

Azusa did not even care if this sounded selfish, but she wished that whatever it was, it would just happen elsewhere, just happen on someone else and leave them alone. All of her senpais had suffered so much already, and Azusa, as the only one to be free from any burdens, vowed she will do whatever it takes to protect the little tranquility they had.

"Azunyan~"

Familiar arms circled around her. "Gomen ne! Sorry for making you and Ui carry all those things! Hehe, did you miss me?"

Azusa bit her lips and turned around, hugging her back.

"…Azunyan…?"

The shorter girl only buried her face deeper into the brunette's shoulder, seeking more of that comforting warmth. She could hear Yui making some sort of puzzled sound, and then a soothing hand started stroking her head.

"There there. Are you nervous about the concert?"

Azusa took a deep breath, and forced herself to leave the security of the embrace.

"Yea, I guess," she smiled lightly, "I'm just nervous about the concert, that's all."

* * *

"Okay, everything is set up. I'll go raise the curtains in ten minutes. Good luck."

Nodoka left stage, presumably to check up on the audience or talk to the Mio fanclub president. Mugi sighed tiredly, but she was happy to see that so far, all the preparations had gone well. Because she was kept so busy for the past few days, she did not have time to think about a certain girl…

The girl who was the creator and leader of Ookami.

Mugi desperately wanted to talk to someone about this, yet she couldn't, not without Ricchan's permission. After all, the blonde hadn't confronted the girl about this yet. Mugi wanted to understand about the situation more before she could decide on the next step. She was sure that this must be the reason behind Ritsu's disappearance.

It was already taking the keyboardist all she could not to panic. Ritsu was out there, somewhere, and she was still hurt. Whatever she was doing right now must be so dangerous that the girl did not even talk to them about it and just left. Mugi really wished Ritsu would rely on them more. The blonde knew they all trusted Ritsu…but did she trust them at all? Or rather, did she think they could not handle her past, or the fact that she was the leader of such an infamous gang?

Stubborn and impulsive…Ritsu still hadn't changed even after their conversation in the hospital. Mugi could understand that the girl was just trying to keep them from harm, but who could keep the girl from harm then…?

"Mugi, take a deep breath." The calm sound of her best friend's voice allowed the blonde break out of her reverie. Exhaling wearily, she leaned against the black-haired girl, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"…she's not here?"

Mio didn't reply, but Mugi heard the answer loud and clear.

That Ritsu still nowhere to be seen.

Even though her best friend appeared to be so composed, Mugi knew that the girl must be the most rattled out of all them. Mio was the one who had vouched for Ritsu's return yet right now, minutes before the concert, the amber-eyed girl was still absent.

No, Mugi couldn't let Mio feel guilty, especially when the girl had done nothing wrong.

"Mio-chan. Ricchan's always late, isn't she? I'm sure she'll show up…she has to," Mugi held her best friend's hands encouragingly.

Smiling lightly, Mio squeezed her hand back. "True. That baka always doesn't show up until the last minute…"

"Yea! Maybe Captain got lost or something but she must be on her way!"

"…you're more likely to get lost, Yui-senpai."

"I have Ui and you! I don't need to remember the way!"

"Yup, Onee-chan has us, Azusa-chan!"

"…this is your third year here, Yui-_senpai_, and Ui, stop spoiling your sister."

The remaining members of their band had also arrived, taking their respective positions on the stage. In spite of their usual banters, Mugi immediately noticed something off about them.

It was natural the Ui-chan was nervous about being their temporary drummer, but how about Azusa-chan and Yui-chan? Their rhythm guitarist seemed really anxious and troubled, glancing at their vocalist every few seconds. The brunette, on the other hand, seemed even more hyper than usual – an energetic state that somehow felt out of place and had nothing to do with this concert.

Mugi had known Yui long enough to understand that it was the brunette's tendency to smile after her sporadic blank looks. This felt similar to that…but worse.

The blonde then shook her head, trying to clear up the unnecessary tension in her mind. She must be over-thinking this. She can't let her worry affect the others too – already, Azusa had noticed the keyboardist's frown, and the younger girl looked even jumpier than before.

"I think it's time," Mio spoke up, her steady tone cleared all the remaining doubts in Mugi's mind.

Everything clicked into place. Azusa patted Ui's shoulder while Yui gave her sister a hug. "You can do this, Ui! Just play as you do when you practice with us!"

Nodding, the girl smiled and took her seat behind the drums.

They all exchanged resolute looks. This was it. They can do this.

The curtains rose slowly, which only added to the growing anticipation as Mugi took in the audience in front of her. The crowds were still murmuring… about Ritsu's absence. Ui shrunk in her seat, and was only able to sit up straight again after her sister and best friend smiled at her reassuringly.

But the audience was still agitated somehow, a mood that will surely influence their concentration later. Even though everyone should know about Ritsu's injuries by now, it seemed that they had expected to see the drummer on the stage somewhere…

How should they start this concert, without the leader of their band?

"Without further ado, please listen to our first song, Gohan wa Okazu!" Yui suddenly shouted into the microphone, cutting through all of the restless mutterings in the crowd.

At her sister's signal, Ui instinctively hit the cymbals. Mugi, out of reflex, joined in with the keyboard's intro. Yui covered up for Azusa's momentary surprise with her happy strums, and Mio smoothly complimented them with her bass.

The rapid speed of the song had completely pushed the players into their trance, focusing on their instruments respectively yet harmonizing with each other at the same time too.

Surprised murmurs quietly broke out from the audience as Yui began to sing. Mugi chuckled to herself, amused by their reaction; the blonde still remembered the day Yui had handed them the lyrics – what a unique song it was.

A song about the greatness of rice even though it was only a side dish… but it wasn't really a side dish either. It really was a Yui song, wasn't it? Warm, amazing and goes well with anything…

Mugi joined in with the audience's laughter as they got to the interlude part –

_"Rice isn't a side dish, you know!"_

_"Oh... I forgot."_

_"__Koraaaa__!"_

Since Ritsu wasn't here to say her lines, the job naturally fell on Azusa. The smaller girl's face was red in embarrassment, but she seemed to have finally relaxed. Several girls shrieked in the audience. Mugi glanced at Mio, unsurprised to find the black-haired girl's lips twitching, as if she was trying her best to not smile. Of course, such a rare sight was enough for the fangirls to go crazy.

Their humorous intro song ended with Yui's swift strums. The audience cheered – all that previous tension seemed to have dissipated.

The brunette waved her arms energetically. Mugi glanced at her fondly. Yes, she must be over thinking things… there shouldn't be any worries behind such an innocent, pure smile, right? This was Private Hirasawa Yui, Captain Ritsu's second-in-command. Mugi chuckled to herself again. Yui sure brought their mood back to normal.

"Thank you! Once again, that was Gohan wa Okazu – rice is awesome, isn't it?"

Pleased at the audience's thunderous agreement, Yui continued happily, "I know, right? So here we are, on the last day of school before break…aren't you all excited?"

Despite never practicing this before, Yui was being a great MC, engaging the audience with her bouncy tones and random yet interesting questions.

"We're happy that you all came to listen to us! I'm sure you've all noticed that Ricchan's not here… well, LET'S CALL HER HERE WITH OUR MUSIC!"

A resounding roar answered her. Any remaining apprehension was completely converted into the energy to feel pumped about this event.

"So let me introduce our band… hey, wait a minute, we never came up with a name for our band," Yui blinked, glancing at Mio expectantly. The girl only shrugged, tensing when the spotlight was switched to her.

"Ne ne, what should I say next, Azunyan?"

The smaller girl immediately got flustered and stumbled over her words as the spotlight zoned in on her. "W-we don't need to talk about this now! We can do the individual introductions later!"

"Eeeeh? But this is really important-"

"Mou, Yui-senpai! J-just move onto the next song already!" Eager to fade back into the background, Azusa yelled at the brunette, no longer caring about her image in front of all those people. The audience only laughed at their comedic act, which made Azusa blush even more so.

Oblivious to the fuming girl's glare, Yui chuckled into the microphone, "Ok, you all heard what my kawaii kouhai's words, next song it is! Let's go!"

Yui then winked at Mio. The girl only stared back placidly. Yui winked again, trying to signal something. Sighing, the black-haired girl nodded rather reluctantly. Happy at her answer, Yui glanced at her sister, who began the beats.

The rest of the instruments joined in a flawless transition, and excited chatters began the moment Yui and Mio began to sing alternatively. Mugi was pleasantly surprised that the unenthusiastic bassist actually did it – perhaps this infectious light atmosphere finally got through the girl too?

_Just barely late, I make up a funny excuse; How are things going? Going down_

_In times of trouble, even in times of tears, don't give up! Okay, let's go!_

Yui turned away from the stage and smiled at them while singing these lyrics. Mio and Mugi exchanged puzzled looks…then they both returned the smile, understanding the brunette's intention. They were right to make her the vocalist of their band after all – Yui was the only one who can project their feelings through words, wasn't she? When the music alone wasn't enough…that was why lyrics exist, right?

"Let's go, let's go GO!" With that last word, Yui leaped into the air with her fist high up. Azusa sighed exasperatedly at the brunette's antics while Ui laughed. Surrounded by such joyous atmosphere, Mugi wished Ritsu was here too. She just knew the amber-eyed girl would have a lot of sarcastic remarks that can make the audience laugh. The blonde's heart ached, but she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Hearing a similar sound, Mugi glanced at the bassist, who also did the same thing.

This was only the second song, so Ritsu will surely show up?

As if noticing their unease, Yui's brown eyes flickered over the crowds quickly, pursing her lips when she didn't spot a certain girl. Turning her head, she held out her thumb to the keyboardist. "Come with us this time, Mugi-chan!"

"E-eh?"

Before Mugi would even understand what Yui meant, Ui had already started the intro beats for their next song. When both Mio and Yui began to sing, Mugi instantly knew what she was supposed to do – she joined them in their playful dance too.

Singing actually wasn't as difficult as it looked – all Mugi had to do was to let her heart take over. All her voice did was to translate her heartbeats into words – and then the melody immaculately filled in any missing notes.

_Even though problems go over capacity_

_(It'll be alright)_

_We'll have enough luck to solve them_

_Hey, Smile! Hey, with everyone!_

Yes, smile indeed. Wasn't this Ritsu's personal policy? Even with all the invisible conflicts, Ritsu always greeted them with her signature grin, and solved all of their problems with her own way.

"It will be alright," Mugi whispered to herself, then she pumped her fist into the air like Yui did, as the brunette did a dramatic pose to finish off the song.

The crowd was already hyped up to the max, cheering and shouting encouragements to the band. Mugi felt this could be a good time to take a break and do the band member introduction, but Yui had already signaled her sister to start the next song. Then, their vocalist skidded to Azusa's side, nudging her. Though frowning irritably, Azusa stood back to back with her senpai, finally joining them and sang out her feelings too.

"Cagayake Girls, yea!"

The intro guitar was full of Yui's energy, urging the rest of them to join her too. Ui chuckled at her sister but, with a determined glint in her eyes, she continued those equally lively beats too. Under the Hirasawa sisters' influence, the quirky bass lines, joyous keyboard notes and even Azusa's orderly strums seemed to be dancing too.

_Laughing just from getting together_

_Happiness just from singing_

Sometimes, Mugi really wondered how her best friends came up with all the lyrics. It was obvious that, beneath that tough exterior, Mio still had a soft spot for this kind of 'stories' – not that Mugi minded. The blonde actually hoped for the bassist to write even more. If Mio couldn't express her feelings verbally, might as well do it through songs, right? After all, that was the instruments' jobs – to convey emotions.

But perhaps, even Mio did not need to aid of instruments anymore. A large smile formed on the blonde's face, just from seeing the curve of her best friend's lips.

When the upbeat song ended, Yui threw her arms around Azusa, earning a startled yelp from the girl. "Phew, three songs in a row! That felt awesome though!"

"We only have one song left you know, Yui-senpai," Azusa did not even bother pushing the brunette away, her face flushed.

"Already? Oh no!" Standing up straight, Yui quickly grabbed the microphone. "Gomen! Once again, we are Sakuragoka's keionbu! We don't have a band name right now, so for now, let's just call us Hirasawa Yui and the Weird Sisters-"

"YUI-SENPAI!"

Azusa angrily wrenched the mike from the brunette's hand and walked to Mio, whose eyebrow rose.

"Please, Mio-senpai, say something!"

"Yea yea Mio-chan! I don't know what to say! Azunyan keeps getting mad at me!"

The audience chuckled again. Mio sighed but she accepted the mike from the smaller girl. All the whispers faded away as their fans, especially the fanclub members, focused on the school idol attentively.

Mio's expression was undecipherable as she took off her purple hood. There was uncertainty about her, not shyness, but doubt about something. Grey met encouraging blue, then Mio nodded to herself.

"Like Yui said, we are Sakuragaoka's keionbu. As a prelude to the last song of our mini-concert, I'd like to introduce the members of our band properly. Our vocalist and lead guitarist is Hirasawa Yui, formerly of the YuiAzu duet."

The brunette waved her arms as the crowds cheered. Mio smiled, instantly causing a few more squeals from the audience.

"I first met Yui way back in kindergarten and, even now, Yui has always brought laughter to the group. She always tries to cheer us up, no matter what. In the beginning of this concert, we were all very nervous. However, with Yui's efforts, we've managed to get to this point. Thank you, Yui."

"Eh, eh?" Though embarrassed, Yui only hugged her guitar and laughed. "I only did what Giitah wants me to do, Mio-chan! You don't need to thank me!"

"Mio-senpai is right. Even though I'm not too happy with your random comments earlier, I still want to thank you, Yui-senpai," Azusa refused to look at Yui, but she too, had a soft smile on her face.

"Azunyan…?"

"Yui-chan, you've done a lot for us, especially during those past few weeks along with Azusa-chan. You should give yourself more credits," Mugi spoke up, gazing at their airheaded friend gratefully, "I want to thank you too."

"Everyone…" Yui's eyes were damp, but she still kept up her bright smile. "Thank you!"

"Just as Mugi had said, both Yui and Azusa had done a lot for us these past few weeks. As you all know, Mugi and I were in the hospital, unable to do anything. But Yui and Azusa had come through for us," Mio then turned to the youngest one of their group. Azusa kept her head lowered, ears red from all the attention.

"Our rhythm guitarist, Nakano Azusa and, quoting Yui, she is the other half of YuiAzu," Mio only smiled when Azusa pouted. There were many flashes from the audience, presumably taking the pictures of those rare smiles.

"Azusa, despite being a year younger than us, is actually the most responsible one out of our band. Each of us tends to wander off into our own world, but Azusa always pulls us together. The first time I met her was when she was playing her guitar with Yui on the rooftop. It was a short song…but it had really touched me. You've always been so hard-working, and doing your best to support us and help us. Thank you, Azusa."

"Yea, thank you, Azunyan!" Yui enveloped the blushing girl into another hug.

"Y-you don't need to exaggerate… I didn't do much at all. I couldn't help any of you…" Azusa looked really small in Yui's arms, her voice quiet and despondent.

"That's not true," Mugi smiled gently at the girl, "You've done more than we can ever imagine, Azusa-chan. Even by standing here, with us… you've made us feel proud to be your senpais. Thank you Azusa-chan."

"N-no, I should be the one who feels proud to be your kouhai!"

"And I'm proud and infinitely grateful to be your friend, Mugi," Mio then walked to stand beside the blonde, who was flustered now that the spotlight was on her. She stared at her best friend, whose eyes shone with countless emotions.

"Kotobuki Tsumugi, our keyboardist and song composer. I can't even begin to describe how much you've done for all of us…I've only known you for less than three years, yet it felt like we've been friends since the beginning. You've stayed by my side even with all the troubles I brought. Thank you, Mugi."

"Mio-chan…"

"Oh oh, Mugi-chan also brings the best snacks in the whole world! She always motivates us into practicing! Thank you, Mugi-chan!" Yui added cheerfully.

"You mean motivate _you_, Yui-senpai. But yes, Mugi-senpai is one of the nicest people I've ever known. She's always so considerate, and she's always there to help whenever we need her…thank you, Mugi-senpai."

Now Mugi understood how Yui and Azusa felt; being thanked like this…especially when the blonde felt she did not deserve it… Mugi wiped her eyes hastily, unable to meet her best friend's gaze for too long. That unwavering trust was too much…making Mugi feel even guiltier about hiding that secret about Ritsu.

"Hirasaw Ui, our temporary drummer."

The girl with ponytail squeaked when the spotlight turned to her. She had been trying so hard to blend into the background, feeling that she did not belong up here on the stage.

"She may have her innate ability on her side, but Ui-chan still practiced hard for this concert, to fill in for our absent buchou. Ui-chan, don't be shy. You _are_ a part of our band," Mio smiled at the girl encouragingly. "Thank you for your help."

"Yea, Ui! You're the best sister anyone could ask for!" Yui abandoned her position altogether to glomp her sister. Azusa also went to hug her friend, who hugged them back tearfully.

"Thanks, Ui!" "Yes, thank you, Ui." "Ui-chan, thank you."

Taking a deep breath, Mio then faced the crowd once more. "Well then, our last song-"

"That's not fair Mio-chan, what about you!" Yui grabbed the mike from the unwilling girl. "There isn't anyone who doesn't know our bassist, am I right?"

The audience, especially the fangirls, hollered their response, almost making the floor shake with such intensity.

"Akiyama Mio-chan! She's also the lyric-" Mio sent the brunette a very sharp look, "um, I mean she's like our current leader right now since Captain Ricchan's out for the moment. Mio-chan's so cool and nice right? Even with her evil glares, she's helped protect the peace on our campus by fighting off all those thugs whenever they bothered us! Thank you, Mio-chan!"

"Yes, Mio-senpai is incredible…she's always calm and collected…she's the pillar of strength for us," Azusa smiled at the taller girl in admiration, "Thank you, Mio-senpai."

"I don't even want to think about how things would be like if I'd never met you, Mio-chan," Mugi clasped at her friend's hand, "None of us are concerned with your past…just by being here with us, just by being our friend…not to mention you've saved my life and Ricchan's…and I don't just mean what had happened weeks ago either…thank you, Mio-chan."

The black-haired girl did not say anything and her bangs were covering her eyes, but she did squeeze back Mugi's hands.

The crowd's quiet discussions stopped when Mio reclaimed the mike again. "Which is why the last song of the concert is dedicated to our club president, Tainaka Ritsu."

Mugi quickly looked over the audience and was disheartened that she still couldn't find Ritsu. The girl really wasn't coming…

"I met the baka when we were only kids, at a playground. She has always been a reckless, impulsive person… but that is who she is. She drives us forward, and she …brings us together, as a band, as friends. …I can't even begin to say how much I…," taking a deep breath, Mio continued firmly, "Even if she's not here, I'm sure she can hear us."

The black-haired girl walked back to her position coolly. "Please listen to our last song – No, Thank you."

Yui smiled and shared looks with Mugi, who nodded.

The beautiful, almost sorrowful keyboard intro…the consequent union of diverse yet identical instruments… each of them were baring their souls out into the open, playing the song that had represented their band, their bond, their story.

Mio's voice, deep like the depth of the sea, mysterious like the hidden crevices in the sea, echoed in the wide auditorium along with their booming tunes. The cries of the guitars, the resolute supports from the bass, the synchronizing melodies of the keyboard and the omniscient thumps of the drums…

Then suddenly, there were simple yet strong beats of an unknown snare drum. Mugi's fingers twitched, for she was almost thrown off the track by the unexpected sound. Ui and Azusa had both noticed it as well and, judging from the brief hitch of the lead guitar, Yui had too.

Gradually, the voices of their instruments seemed to diminish…except for the clear bass line. Mio continued playing and singing as if she didn't detect anything, yet there was a soft smile on her face. Under Mio's unyielding continuation, the rest of them quickly fell back into the spell, while following the rushed rhythms of that new snare drum. The steady, harmonizing sounds of Ui's beats, bolstering that sharp, assertive unknown one and combined with the complimentary rumbling of Mio's bass…

The song seemed to have reached its zenith, so powerful that each and every single note resonated in the hearts of everybody present, including the players themselves.

_I don't need promises_

_Because now is the only time for living_

_Wanting promises is a naïve, childlike frailty_

_So long ago… I graduated from that_

Strive and fight with everything you have, live in the present, stop relying on your past memories… these thoughts must have been on Mio's mind as she wrote this song months ago. Sweat dripped down Mugi's cheeks as she fought hard to keep up; Yui too, was running in bursts as Azusa sprinted side by side with her, while Ui pushed them forward. Mio and that powerful beats lead them with ease – together, they all crossed the finish line in a resounding tide.

The whole auditorium erupted into thunderous cheers.

The band members glanced at each other, still panting from their rush. They did not need to talk. They all knew. They all understood too well exactly who it was who pulled them over with such an explosive finish.

"You're late," Mio spoke quietly. Mugi couldn't stop the tears from forming as the spotlight finally located their 'guest' standing by the emergency entrance, with a snare drum beside her.

Ritsu grinned, waving a drumstick with her one functional arm. "Hey, at least I made it back to your song, Mio!"

Ignoring the audience's excited whispers, Ritsu slowly walked up the stage, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Clad in a black hoodie, Ritsu almost looked like a stranger…yet all these familiar actions, this was undeniably the Ritsu they all knew and missed.

"Of course, I owe you all a complete explanation –"

"Ricchan!"

Yui had already put down her guitar and tackled Ritsu from the behind, rubbing her head against the drummer's bandaged head.

"You're back! You really are back! Uuuaaaa…"

"Oi oi, stop it, Yui! It's really itchy!"

Before Ritsu could move, Azusa had also put down her guitar and was hugging her middle.

"R-ritsu-senpai, s-stop running off on your own…"

"Er, yea, I know I know …what the- hey, you two, don't cry!" Panicking yet unable to move, being sandwiched between the two sobbing guitarists, Ritsu glanced at the nearest person pleadingly.

Ui laughed lightly, wiping her eyes before gently dragging her sister away. Azusa obediently detached herself and followed Ui to the side. Yui was still crying uncontrollably in her sister's arms, while Azusa stood with her back facing them, trying to hide the fact she was crying as well but failing.

Ritsu frowned at them guiltily, then she slowly walked towards the two remaining, unmoving girls. Mugi was still staring wide-eyed at the drummer, trying to grasp the fact that Ritsu was truly standing in front of her. Mio, standing beside the blonde, was completely silent as Ritsu approached them in that sluggish speed. Mugi snapped out of her stupor and rushed forward.

"Don't over-exert yourself, Ricchan! You're still hurt-"

"Heh, gotcha!" Ritsu grinned, pulling her into a one-armed hug. Surprised yet not so surprised at the familiar warmth, Mugi found herself relaxing against the drummer. Ritsu was here, and she seemed to be recovering well. Perhaps she didn't leave them to do something dangerous after all. Perhaps it was just some sort of emergency but really, Ritsu won't do something like that ever again, right-

"Aw come on, not you too, Mugi. See, I'm fine!" Ritsu patted her head uncomfortably. Mugi quickly pulled away, pressing the sleeves of her vest against her eyes. It was simply impossible not to cry. Through her blurry eyesight, she saw Ritsu was hobbling towards the still motionless Mio, whose face was turned away from them. Her best friend had the hood back on again.

"Mi~o?"

The girl only huffed and turned away even more so, refusing to face the drummer.

"…don't tell me you're crying too…?" Ritsu asked nervously.

"Like hell I will!" Mio replied thickly. She was about to walk off the stage when Ritsu quickly called out.

"Hey wait, don't leave yet! You can't!"

"….why not?"

"Cuz I need to peel those barnacles off the back of your knees~"

"…"

Ritsu blinked, confused at Mio's lack of reaction. Mugi smiled to herself, amused at the familiar display in front of her. The drummer was trying to cheer up Mio in her own way again, wasn't she?

"Come on, look at me, Mio, er, I'm sorry…"

Mio finally turned around, her eyes slightly red, but there was a mischievous smile on her face. "I can't look at you. Your forehead is blinding me."

"NANI!"

Ritsu freaked out, slapping a hand over her forehead only to remember that, even though the bangs were slicked back somewhat, the area was still covered by bandages.

The audience and the band burst into laughter, even Mio was chuckling.

Though red-faced, Ritsu also laughed good-naturedly, scratching her hair. "Heh, I guess I deserve that…"

"Shiny forehead!" Yui was hugging Ritsu's back again.

"What did you say, Yui-_san_?"

"Hmm, your forehead really is quite big, Ritsu-senpai," Azusa said thoughtfully, causing the outraged girl to wrap her arm around the shorter girl's neck, with Yui still attached.

"Nakano!"

Mugi then pulled a reluctant Mio towards their friends, also joining in the group hug. The blonde was still crying, but she did not even bother to stop her tears anymore. After all, why stop the tears of joy?

Ritsu did come back to watch the concert and she had performed with them.

More importantly, she had returned safe and sound.

Even though it was just this brief moment, right now, stuffed between all of her friends, Mugi felt everything was just as it should be.

* * *

"Man, I only heard the last bit but that was one awesome concert, Mio!" Ritsu grinned, slumping down against the crates with a tired sigh.

Mio tried to mask her worry, but seeing the sweat on the drummer's face, Ritsu must have tried all she could to move around. Her stab wound hadn't completely healed yet… which made Mio wonder the girl's whereabouts the past week even more so.

They were now back at the warehouse, waiting for their friends so they could celebrate properly. Mugi had gone off to settle the remaining loose ends with Nodoka, who had volunteered to take care of the fanclub. Mio was relieved - she did not think she had the energy to deal with them right now.

It took a long time to remove Yui from the club president, but when they had finally succeeded, the brunette had run off somewhere, still sobbing. Mio was really worried about their guitarist, who had been slightly off since the beginning of the concert. Even though Yui had pulled them through all those awkward moments on stage, the brunette's over-zealous behavior was rather worrisome. Mio's suspicion was further confirmed when Azusa had chased after the girl, as if she knew the reason behind Yui's actions. Ui looked like she wanted to go after them as well, but she had decided to remain behind to help Mugi and Nodoka.

Mio had wanted to stay too, but Sawako-sensei had asked her to bring Ritsu to their warehouse, away from the nosy crowds. The teacher was the one who had brought the snare drum for Ritsu to play, and she was also the one who found Ritsu lost on the campus… it seemed that Yui had been right suggesting that Ritsu had gotten lost. Sawako did not trust Ritsu to get back to the warehouse on her own – who knew, maybe the drummer would disappear again? Ignoring Ritsu's protests, Sawako had practically pushed the two of them out of the auditorium.

And so, here they were, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Ritsu looked like she wanted to say something, looking up from the shades of her hood every now and then. Yet, she would always look back down, as if afraid to meet Mio's questioning gaze.

There were so many things Mio wanted to ask… but the little girl inside her was scared that should she intrude upon Ritsu's privacy, the girl might leave again. It was just something she would probably never get over – her fear of Ritsu disappearing again.

Sure Ritsu had returned today as she had promised, but nothing would guarantee what might happen in the future…

"Baka. Just tell me what's on your mind," Mio finally spoke up, trying to keep the irritation from her voice at Ritsu's fidgety behavior. It was not like the drummer at all.

Sighing wearily, Ritsu finally looked up, her eyes shaded under the hood. "I left you guys without a decent explanation, but it was an emergency… I have to go."

"…were you summoned by…Ookami?"

"…yea. Um, yes, I've gone back to settle some things. I was pretty much bedridden most of the time though, heh, can't move much you know? They…they just wanted my opinion and stuff."

Mio knew this can't be it, especially with the nervous tone in Ritsu's voice.

"…you're close to the leader, right?" Mio still vaguely remembered the girl with the blades. She was pretty certain that the girl was Ookam's leader…

"Er, yea, that's it. That's why they kinda wanted my opinion…" Ritsu trailed, her face hidden by the hood's shadows again.

Mio did not like this new outfit on Ritsu at all. It seemed to be hiding too many things, like a barrier separating the girl from the rest of them. With another tired sigh, Ritsu slowly stood up, flexing her bandaged arm experimentally. The thoughtful yet blank gaze in those amber orbs was very unsettling…a coldness that reminded Mio of the day they had confronted each other about their respective gangs.

Was this what Ritsu was really like, in Ookami?

"Mio."

Fighting down a shiver at that unfamiliar, husky tone, Mio approached Ritsu as casually as she could. "What is it?"

A small smile appeared on Ritsu's face before it became blank again.

"I'm not gonna lie, Mio. There's trouble in the gang, and my presence is required," this time, Mio could not stop herself from flinching when those dark amber orbs landed on her, "You've asked me, back in the hospital, what you can do for me."

Mio nodded hesitantly, standing her ground even as Ritsu leaned close, staring deep into her eyes. The black-haired girl was doing all she could not to look away from those unblinking eyes, but the proximity was already throwing her logical brain into high gears.

"Mio, let me settle this on my own, alright?"

Just as she was about the protest, Ritsu gripped her arm tight, "I will not let any of you get involved in this. This is between me and Ookami."

Gulping, Mio nodded, even though she was still thinking otherwise. Just what was going on? This Ritsu… it was as if she had the ability to convince and command a person with just a simple look…

…as if she was used to ordering people around…

"Fine. Just…just don't disappear unannounced again," Mio hated how feeble her own voice sounded.

Ritsu's eyes widened slightly at that. The dark aura surrounding her was gone as she hastily loosened her grip. "Er, yea, sorry about that. And…well, I won't do that again. Like I said, it was an emergency before, so yea. It won't happen again… guh, damn."

Hissing, Ritsu pressed her palm against the gauze on her head. "Goddamit, why is it taking so long to heal…I really shouldn't have fought those retards…"

"What? You were fighting? In your condition?" Alarmed, Mio pulled Ritsu's head close, trying to inspect the bandages. True enough, there was blood seeping through. Even after all these weeks, the wound still hadn't healed? Was it reopened? Or…was this a new injury?

"Oi, it's no big deal," Ritsu pulled away quickly, ears red, "They were all newbies who underestimated me and knew nothing about real fights. I only beat up a few of them – I left the rest to Ichi- I mean, one of the other members."

Mio was still staring at the girl in disbelief. Just how did she fight if she couldn't even stand up for too long?

As if hearing her silent question, Ritsu replied hurriedly, "Um, well, I can ignore pain for awhile when I'm concentrating on something, er, and it only took a punch to those guys' heads to knock them out, er… yea, don't think too much about it, alright?"

Again, Mio felt Ritsu wasn't telling the whole truth. Should she try to ask further? Would Ritsu answer…?

Groaning, the drummer turned away and shuffled towards the entrance. "Geez, what's taking the others so long? Yui just ran off like that…of course Azusa's gonna follow her. I guess Mugi's busy and all, but where's Sawa-chan? She said she's gonna drive me back to the hospital or something… I'd like to talk to the others first before going back to that boring room…"

An unknown fear struck Mio's heart as she stared at Ritsu's retreating back. Under the dim light of the warehouse, wearing that stifling black hoodie, Ritsu looked like she was blending into the darkness.

There it was again, that redundant memory of a young Mio standing outside the empty Tainaka household and the photo album dropping from her slack hands… Mio instinctively rushed towards the drummer.

Ritsu turned around, puzzled by the loud steps.

"Mio-?"

The black-haired girl wrapped her arms around Ritsu, burying her head in the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Don't go…"

Ritsu's body was tense, but she did not push her away. "I'm not going anywhere, Mio."

"I don't mean now, Ritsu. The problems with Ookami…even then, you'll still stay here…right?"

"…I'm not going anywhere, Mio," Ritsu repeated her words firmly, but the hesitation in her voice made Mio hug her even tighter. That characteristic line of 'I promise'… where was it? Ritsu had never lied, so the absence of those words would only mean one thing.

The drummer could not bring herself to make such a promise.

All that insecurities Mio had kept at bay for weeks came flooding back in a frightening tide.

Noticing her tremor, Ritsu slowly relaxed and hugged her back wordlessly.

The two stayed in each other's arms silently for awhile, thoughts storming in their respective minds yet unable to reach the other, even though they were so close.

Ritsu inhaled deeply, tightening her grip on Mio's shoulder. Mio could almost feel her warm breath on her skin…it was rather comforting, reassuring her that she was not imagining the whole thing.

"Listen to me, Mio," Ritsu murmured, "Like last week, I may have to leave the town from time to time again. But…I promise, I will always return, alright?"

There. That familiar phrase. Something that Mio relied on, something that she completely believed in without a doubt.

Pulling away, Ritsu grinned and brushed a strand of hair away from Mio's face. "I'll try my best not to let you guys worry anymore."

Even though she nodded, Mio knew she would never stop worrying about this reckless baka. Seeing the small smile on the black-haired girl's face, Ritsu hugged her again, mumbling something about how it sucked not having two functional arms to hug people.

Mio closed her eyes, relaxing against the drummer's steady, dependable shoulders. No matter what Ritsu did or will in the future, Mio swore she will be right beside her.

For now, just let her indulge in this, just the two of them.

A tiny reward for herself.

* * *

"Norimi, are you sure?"

"Sawako, when have I ever lied to you?"

"So it's true…I can't believe this...all this time…why did the higher-ups hide this from you for so long?"

"I know how you feel... they probably took the matters in their hands and investigated it themselves. No matter, we finally have a lead. Nothing can go wrong with this one."

"…I wonder how she's going to take this."

"Either way, we will tell her. It's the right thing to do."

* * *

**A/N**: Here it is, the least uneventful chapter of the entire arc3 C( ＾ω＾;;;)o It _is_ a pretty light chapter, right? Albeit with a lot of hints/clues etc...^^;;;;

Another reason why it took so long to get this chapter out is because I'm not happy with it, especially the concert part which, unfortunately, took most of the chapter. But I think I'll never be happy with it no matter how many times I rewrite it so, here it is ^^;;

I really hope you somewhat enjoyed it?

Once again, criticisms, complaints(?) and any feedback is welcome!

Background Information

The conversation between Ritsu and Shin took place in a place similar to some VIP lounge of a bar.

Broken arms take 6-7 weeks to heal. Meaning, Ritsu will get her arm back next chapter. During the song, Ritsu only played the simplest beats...remember the ED? Ritsu standing by the door, hitting the snare drum with one hand...yea.

It might not be obvious before, but I should put a reminder here. Even though this story occurs in Japan, I'm going to follow the education structure in Canada, meaning school term starts in September, so now after this concert, there is a roughly 3-week winter break.

And to recap: Mugi knows Ritsu's true identity, while Mio thought 'the girl with the blades' was the leader, and rest had no idea. None of them knew who Shin was though, or that there were even faction divisions in the vast gang.

Since the entire story was planned before the anime even finished, I admit I was troubled by how to give all the chapters their song titles. So in a gamble, I left those chapter titles blank (well, tentative titles that I'm not too happy with). But, as you can see, lucky me, the awesome post-anime songs have resolved this problem. Every chapter is now properly named, and fits the specific chapters very well like this one in my own opinion. D: *very tempted to post the whole darn outline…


	17. Chapter 15 Girls in Wonderland

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading! All your supports mean a lot!( ＞ω＜)ノ I'm glad the concert part turned out ok.

So l lied, maybe this chapter is even more uneventful…or not. Hm. Well, opinions differ I suppose ( ´ ▽ ` ;;;)

Warning: who cares about language and violence at this point? Well, not that much violence. Maybe.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on

* * *

_What will happen...? I wonder what's written down  
On the pages of tomorrow.  
Today's heart and today's beat are already maxed out.  
I've come to think that way every day._

_I can't see anything but what's ahead, and there's no room to turn around.  
I'll live in the present to the fullest, just filling it with what I "love"!_

**Chapter 15 – Girls in Wonderland **

"Ricchan, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Hm? Sure, what's up, Mugi?"

The band had come to school at the drummer's insistence, even though it was still winter break. After all, Ritsu had regained full use of her arm a few days ago and she was already eager to practice full drumming again.

And practice they did. From the morning until now late at night, powerful music resounded across the empty campus. Even if there were a few students remaining in dorm or staff in their offices, they would not be able to deny how refreshing their songs sounded – Ritsu's joy was projected loud and clear in those energetic beats.

Right now, Mugi and Ritsu were left alone in the spacious warehouse, which was installed with heaters courtesy of the principal himself. However, even enshrouded in all that warmth, the air felt strangely frigid.

Yui had dragged Azusa home long ago, saying she was too tired and needed her Azunyan to keep her warm as she walked home. The shorter girl had protested yet, as usual, she had accepted Ui's invitation of staying over at the Hirasawa residence, as it was really late already. Then again, Azusa had been really 'lenient' about Yui's behavior lately. Mugi decided to observe a bit more before confronting either of them to see what was wrong.

Mio had also left soon after, saying that she wanted to go back to dorm to write down new lyrics. Mugi knew right away that something must be troubling her best friend. The blonde made a mental note to talk to the bassist later the night.

But now was a good opportunity for Mugi to finally discuss what had been bothering her for so many weeks now. The blonde walked away from her keyboards towards the drummer, who placed her sticks on the snare and waited for her to speak.

"Ricchan, I know you probably don't want anyone to talk about it, but with everything that has happened, I feel like…no, I believe we need to talk about Ookami, Ricchan."

The girl stiffened and stood up, walking away from the drums with her hands stuffed in her pockets.

"…what about it?"

Mugi took a deep breath. "What is happening with your gang, Ricchan? I don't know if you still remember, but on that day, you told Taka that y-you are the creator, and the leader of Ookami."

"…that's right. And so, there are issues I need to resolve, Mugi."

"I understand that, Ricchan, but…" Mugi fiddled with the hems of her vest, unable to find words to express her concern.

True to her words, Ritsu would sometimes disappear from her apartment and presumably went to the city. Whenever they dropped by Ritsu's place, her bike was usually absent and so was the owner too. Ritsu had told them not to worry about it but, really, who could do that? It must be something serious to require so much of Ritsu's attention, in spite of her still healing wound. It had scabbed nicely but, a simple punch to the area could easily tear open the injury.

And after each visits, the girl seemed even more 'un-Ritsu', for a lack of better description. The only time she appeared normal again was when she was practicing the drums. All of them wanted to confront her about it, yet they did not even know where to start. Ritsu was obviously reluctant in mentioning her allegiance to the gang or what she planned to do with it.

Mugi bit her lips. Why did it feel like everything was slowly falling apart? "Is there anything we can help you with, Ricchan?"

"No," Ritsu's curt reply surprised Mugi.

Seeing the blonde's expression, the drummer added softly, scratching her hair, "Sorry. Well, since you know already, I guess owe you some real explanations. My gang is dividing in half, Mugi. The other half is still loyal to me, and will not do anything I forbid them to do," at this, Ritsu smirked. "Yes, they won't dare. My right-hand… she would make sure they won't. But the other half all listen to my right-hand's brother, Shin. He and I were never on good terms, Mugi. He hates my guts and, of course, so do I. It was only because of his father…the person who sort of sponsored my gang…that we had been civil to each other."

Laughing tersely, she finally faced Mugi, who gulped at the girl's cool, blank expression.

"His father is dying and will die soon, there's no doubt about that. Soon, things will go out of control. There is nothing holding Shin back against me, or me against him. Or rather, my faction against his. I personally don't care about those stupid power games, he can do whatever the hell he wants, but he dared to … _bother_ my friends."

Standing there, without Sakuragaoka's uniform and wearing the black hoodie that hid her light-colored hair, Ritsu looked like a stranger.

A stranger capable of destruction.

"I'd warned him about it of course. Face to face. He's still scared of his father and me, that coward," she chuckled, cracking her fists restlessly, "He knew what I can do to him, or his gang. That is, if I'm over there in the city. He doesn't learn his lessons, Mugi. Whenever I return back to town, he would always do something that…I'm not too happy about. That's why I have to go back from time to time. Being the wimp he is, after the first warning, he never came to face me afterward. He only contacted me through his messenger boys. Ha, those pathetic fools. I do need to vent out my anger somehow. Of course, I still made sure they were able to walk back and give Shin my intended reply."

That nonchalant manner as Ritsu talked about injuring those thugs… Mugi shivered at the girl's small, pitiless smile.

"Anyways, once his father dies, a new leader should be established, yea? That Shin is doing all he can to get more followers. I certainly don't care much for that position, even though his father preferred me over his useless son. But I can't let him and his thugs run wild, can I? That's not what Ookami was. Hell, even though we all got the same tattoo, I definitely won't call his faction a part of us. He may try to send some people after me but, heh, my people should be sufficient enough. This town will be under my protection, so there should not be anyone here to bother you guys. Now that Hayabusa's gone, I will not let anyone disturb the peace here again."

Mugi gazed at the drummer silently, trying to process what she had just heard. Ritsu's lips quirked at her confused expression.

"Complicated, isn't it? So, if you know what's good for you, stay out of this and stay away from me, Mugi," Ritsu whispered warningly, turning away from the girl.

"No, we've talked about this one too many times. I'm not the only one. We're all worried about you. We all want to help you, Ricchan." Mugi sighed in relief when Ritsu stopped walking away. Maybe her words were finally getting through?

Suddenly, grabbing the blonde by the collars of her vest, Ritsu pushed her down onto the wooden crates. The creator of Ookami hovered over the startled girl, palms resting beside her face, trapping her.

"Help me? How about this, Mugi, still willing to help me, _this_ me?" Ritsu hissed softly, staring menacingly into Mugi's wide blue eyes.

"This…you…?" Mugi repeated numbly. Such proximity was making it too hard to think, to speak, to breathe.

"Yea," Ritsu leaned down, her jagged bangs gliding over Mugi's forehead, "Not that silly drummer, not that grinning idiot who skips classes. This is the real me, the me before coming back to this little town. Like you said, I am the leader of a gang, Mugi. Do you really have any idea what that means?"

The paralyzed keyboardist tried to think as she normally did, but those feral amber orbs were burning through her and –

- it was terrifying. Mugi did not like that at all. She did not want to be scared of Ricchan. If this was even the Ricchan she knew.

Seeing Mugi moving her lips, trying to say something yet unable to, Ritsu smirked. "See? You don't know. I've told you before, and I mean it, every single word of it - I take great pleasure in inflicting pain. Nobody have ever fought me and escaped without at least a broken bone. Yes, I beat them up, and you saw how I handled them, didn't you, back at the shack. But that was nothing. Think of it as an appetizer, Mugi. You don't want to know what I did as… the main course."

The gleam in her eyes was extremely unsettling – it was as if these eyes had seen and overseen so much violence that they could project its magnitude through a simple look alone.

Narrowing her eyes, Ritsu continued slowly, as if gauging Mugi's reaction, "But that is against my enemies. There were a few times when things became too much, that all those fighting can't do its usual job. So, to one of my own…"

Ritsu's eyes trailed from her face, down her body and back to her face again. Mugi swallowed dryly, blushing. Even she wasn't so naive to miss the girl's unspoken words.

"Do you understand? Now do you see what a despicable person I truly am, Mugi?"

The blonde reached up and touched Ritsu's cheek with a trembling hand. "And I've also told you before, Ricchan, I still know that you are a kind and caring girl, y-you just don't want to involve us in t-this…" Mugi took a deep breath, wishing she could sound as resolute as she felt, "s-so if t-this is the only way I can help you…"

Ritsu stared.

Slowly, very slowly, she inched forward, her nose almost touching Mugi's as that hypnotizing, almost frightening amber locked the blonde into place. Mugi gulped, yet she was unable to look away.

Then, the oppressive air dissipated as Ritsu halted and closed her eyes wearily. She rested her forehead on Mugi's shoulder, breathing deeply as if trying to calm herself down. Mugi could only stare at the ceiling, still frozen.

It was really uncomfortable, but all the strength had left Mugi's limbs.

Finally, Ritsu backed away, her hand blocking her expression from view.

Mugi slowly sat up, apprehensive.

Exhaling deeply, Ritsu turned away from Mugi once more. "I'm very sorry for all that, Mugi. I-I don't know what came over me. Lately, I …goddammit," Ritsu growled in frustration, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Ricchan…?" Mugi called out tentatively, but that only made the drummer cringe.

Ritsu's voice was soft, as if she was afraid to startle the blonde. "Thank you for… I mean, you try so hard to help me, and I really appreciate that. I really do, but let me take care of Ookami. I promise… yea, I promise that if there's anything you can help me with, I'll ask you."

Then she walked out of the warehouse in brisk steps, head lowered. Mugi's heartbeats were still furious, but inside, she was relieved. Despite what she had said, she did not think she could go through with what she had offered, no matter how intense her feelings were for the girl.

She buried her face in her hands, sighing shakily.

Just what should she do now?

No, there must be something she could do. She just hadn't tried hard enough yet.

Perhaps, she should discreetly look up more information-?

Mugi got off the wooden crates, smoothing her rumpled skirt and vest. The determined glint was back in her eyes once more.

She was born into an affluent family, and finally, she may have found a use for all that previously unwanted wealth.

* * *

Instead of going back to dorm like she had said, Mio had gone to Onigaoka campus.

She now stood in front of the charred remains of a garage – the former Hayabusa hideout. She did not know why she really returned here, but she felt compelled to check for some sort of clues. She had been extremely agitated lately, feeling that she was missing or even forgetting something important. Ritsu's rather frequent returns to her gang did not help her mood at all. Mio hated being ignorant, especially of situations like this. And of Ritsu.

Why did Taka choose to destroy this place and move to that shack by the river? Mio still did not know why Taka had kidnapped Mugi just to lure Ritsu. Perhaps there was some kind of 'feud' between Hayabusa and Ookami that Mio knew nothing about? But Ritsu didn't seem to know much about Hayabusa. So what could it be?

"Akiyama Mio."

Mio slowly turned around. This was the other reason she had decided to come to this relatively secluded area – for the past few days, she felt someone had been following her, observing her. And now, the person had actually decided to confront her.

Standing in the shades was a short girl with brown hair tied in two curly tails that hung in front of her shoulders. Mio stared. This girl, she looked somewhat familiar. Where had she seen this person before?

"…the leader of Ookami?"

The girl's face was blank, but Mio could hear the smirk in her reply. "You think I'm the leader. Hn. You really know nothing do you, Akiyama?"

"How do you know my name?" Keeping her guard up, Mio carefully took in the girl's movements.

"Former Hayabusa, the one who destroyed one of our branch gangs."

Mio winced, especially seeing the glint of accusation in the girl's eyes.

"I'm not the leader of Ookami, if that's what you're thinking," the girl took out a switchblade and started playing with it. Tensing, Mio's eyes were trained on the girl's hands as the blade flicked in and out of its sheathe.

"…my brother is, right now," there was the barest hint of amusement in the girl's voice, but her face remained as placid as ever, "Either way, Akiyama, you've become too much of an eyesore. And, I have yet to repay you for what you and Hayabusa did to Mika."

Before Mio could even process what the girl meant, the girl had already attacked. Yet there were too many openings. As Mio swiftly kicked the knife out of the girl's hand, she couldn't help but think this was all too easy.

Then the girl followed up with a high kick. Again, Mio easily deflected the kick that was aiming at her face, and was about to counter when she noticed something.

Grey eyes blinked incredulously at the hidden blade gleaming from the midsole of the shoe. The girl was still staring at her without any emotions – the utter blankness of her face was slowly unnerving Mio and disrupting her flow of thoughts.

Close distance was not an option. Mio's side kick was blocked by yet another blade that seemed to have appeared out of thin air into the girl's hand. The black-haired girl certainly felt the outsole of her shoe slowly sinking into the sharp edge, and she quickly disengaged herself.

The girl was fast, very fast – a characteristic Mio was not used to dealing with, as she had only ever fought brutes who relied on their raw strength alone, Taka included. Within these few exchanges, Mio understood many things at once – this girl tended to lure her opponents into striking her by making herself seem vulnerable, and that this girl was not aiming to inflict pain like Taka or any of those thugs loved doing.

This girl was truly aiming for the kill.

Mio could practically feel the cool steel against her neck as she barely avoided the swipe aiming at her jugulars. She tried to slam her shin into the shorter girl, but had to pull back the attack because the girl shielded herself with yet another pocket knife. The coldness in the girl's eyes scared Mio – it was as if this person was used to doing this and did not hold remorse for her actions.

The black-haired girl felt goosebumps, finally understanding the severity of this situation. This wasn't just another gangster, another typical thug she was fighting.

No, she was fighting someone who had already stained their hands in someone else's blood.

Mio cringed when her back hit the sharp edges on the burnt walls of the garage. She had not even noticed her surroundings, too focused she was on avoiding those fatal strikes that she didn't realize she was gradually cornered.

Any momentary distraction was costly.

Blood splattered onto the melting snow, marring the pure white with crimson dye instantly. The blade sunk deep into the wood, nailing her rapidly staining hoodie onto the wall. Before the girl could stab her again, Mio quickly rammed her knee into the girl's stomach.

Mio recoiled at the contact, as if her attack had struck metal surfaces - was the girl storing her knives under her shirt-? Nevertheless, the blade-wielder let go of the handle, coughing. Mio followed up with an uppercut, trying to create distance between them. The shorter girl's eyes widened in surprise as Mio's fist connected with her jaw, as if it was unexpected that so many hits would actually land on her.

Staggering backwards, the girl rubbed her jaw and held her middle, wiping a smudge of blood away from her lips, all the while expressionless still.

Mio tried her best to ignore the clawing pain on her left shoulder, but the shock was already making her arm numb and leaden. Hissing, she wrenched her shoulder forward, ripping a large patch off the hoodie.

The remaining piece was still pinned to the wall by the slick, maroon knife.

"Interesting. No one had ever been able to hit me before. No one but _her_," the impassive girl was still rubbing her jaw curiously, and she seemed to have recovered from the heavy strike to her middle, protected or not. How was that possible?

Mio did not know how deep the blade had slashed across her shoulder, but judging from the warm liquid dripping down her arm, she knew she needed to get away from this dangerous girl. If Mio had been a few seconds late, she would have been impaled near her collar bones.

Trembling, Mio used all the strength she had to fight down the grimace from her face. She continued to glare at the shorter girl, the gears in her mind whirling for an escape route.

"Aneki. She's waiting for us by the gates," a boy ran up to the girl, glancing at Mio disdainfully before ignoring her presence altogether.

Twirling her remaining knife in a bored manner, the girl walked away from Mio. "You're fortunate, Akiyama. Perhaps we can continue this next time," pausing, she glanced over her shoulder and stared into Mio's wary eyes, "Or perhaps not. You were never in our side of the world. Stay out if you are smart enough."

The black-haired girl could only slump against the wall as she watched the two strangers disappear behind the corner. Her heart was still pounding thunderously – she had never felt like this before. It wasn't the anxiousness of predicting an opponent's next move, and it wasn't the thrill of overpowering and outsmarting an enemy either.

Just now, she was fighting for her life.

Perhaps, in the past, there had been many fights when she was fighting for her life too, but not like this. To kill someone so indifferently, just to get things over with -

- this was the real Ookami?

Not the branch gang Mio had helped destroyed, the one that solely focused on terrorizing the weak and hurting people just for their own cruel entertainment. No, this main gang was something out of her ability to comprehend.

Ruthless, efficient disposal of their enemies. Mio had seen it in that girl's eyes.

And this was the gang that Ritsu was in?

The very gang that Ritsu kept going back to since the concert?

Just what had she done, and just what was she doing now?

Mio stared at the crusty blood accumulating on her clammy palm. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but her sticky, maroon shirt felt strangely exposed under that torn hoodie. She had to fight down a violent sickness as she stared at the switchblade embedded in the wall beside her. It could have been buried into her instead.

The silvery-red metal was glinting sinisterly under the moonlight, mocking her weakness, belittling her for her fear. Grey eyes were trained on it in morbid fascination and dread; just how many similar blades had succeeded and took the lives of the unprepared?

Who did she just 'fight', really?

Wincing from the pulsating pain, she carefully took off the ruined purple hoodie and torn off strips to wrap these make-shift bandages around her shoulder. She clenched her fists, willing them to stop shaking. She wiped away cold sweat resolutely. Even though her mind was still buzzing, her thoughts were decisively clear.

She cannot let her friends know about this. This was already a league beyond that incident with Hayabusa. This was definitely more dangerous than any of them would expect. She never wanted to see Ritsu and Mugi lying on the ground like that ever again.

She will have do something about this, by herself.

* * *

"I'm hungry, Azunyan~"

"Okay okay I'm done. Here," Azusa placed a bowl of steaming udon in front of the smiling brunette.

"Wow, that looks delicious! Thanks, Azunyan! Itadakimasu~"

"Heh, you guys act just like a married couple."

"W-what are you talking about, Ritsu-senpai!"

Hirasawa Yui only smiled to herself as she watched her Captain tease the younger girl. Such normalcy. The brunette did not mind Ritsu's comments at all; in fact, she loved them!

For the entire winter break, Azusa had been staying at the Hirasawa home because the girl's parents were invited to a jazz gig in far away from town. Instead of going with her parents, Azusa had decided to stay behind and spend the vacation with her friends and senpais. Not wanting to let her cute little kouhai stay alone, Yui had invited the girl to stay with her and Ui.

But really, Yui had another reason for doing so. With Azusa in the house, Ui would not notice their parents' absence as much. At least, that was what Yui was hoping for. The Hirasawa couple usually came back home around this time of the year but this time, they were too busy and could not make it back. The usually empty house felt lonelier than ever.

And so Yui had invited everyone over.

Right now, Ui had gone with Nodoka-chan and Jun-chan to buy the ingredients needed for the Christmas Eve hotpot. Unable to stomach her hunger any longer, Yui was going to cook dinner for herself when Azusa had hurriedly intercepted and did it for her instead.

Yui happily smiled again when Ritsu put Azusa in a choke-hold. She loved this, smiling just because she wanted to, instead of just putting it there to deceive her friends; Azusa seemed to have gone back to her usual self, getting mad at Ritsu instead of being flighty and worried.

Brown eyes darkened as Yui hastily lowered her head and took a huge gulp of udons. She hoped her frown wasn't noticed by anyone. Then again, all her friends seemed to be off these past two weeks to really notice anything.

Mugi had always been a quiet girl, sitting on the side and observing them with her usual soft expression. Yet the blonde felt even more distant lately, as if she was constantly thinking or planning. Her eyes were always trained on Ritsu in a wary manner, as if afraid the girl was going to suddenly bite or disappear.

Ritsu, on the other hand, had been avoiding eye contact with Mugi, as if the drummer was guilty. Sure, Ritsu still joked around the keyboardist but Yui knew it was just an act. After all, the brunette knew best about covering truths and shifting attention. Something must have happened between those two to create such an awkward atmosphere.

Also, Ritsu was always wearing that intimidating-looking black hoodie lately, like a symbol, like a beacon for someone to locate her. Whatever the reason was, Yui did not like it at all. Ritsu still acted the same yet it seemed unnatural somehow, clad in that outfit.

A quiet, withdrawn Ritsu. Yui was not happy with herself; she always hesitated before approaching the amber-eyed girl nowadays. It was only Ricchan, so what was there to be scared of?

And if one dark vibe wasn't enough, Mio seemed to have reverted back to _that_ Mio again, even though she no longer wore that purple hoodie (what happened to it anyways?). Mio had been incredibly high-strung lately, getting irritated at almost everything yet it didn't look like Mio was truly annoyed; it was just an automatic response, a defense mechanism, almost, to hide what she was really thinking. And Yui was sure Mio had been using her non-dominant hand more, as if her left arm was hurt.

However, neither Ritsu or Mugi seemed to be aware of this because they were all so distracted. Or maybe they did notice, but just didn't want to mention it in front of everyone? Azusa definitely did, but she must be too nervous to confront any of them. This was because there had been many instances where Mio had to fight down her temper to not snap at Ritsu, whenever the latter was being unusually provoking. It was really nerve-wrecking, standing between the two. Yui was reminded of that day when they found out about their allegiance to those gangs-

The brunette swallowed another mouthful of food, successfully hiding her grimace. She hoped the warmth from the soup would make her face less pale. Her skin always felt clammy lately whenever she recalled Himeko's warning. She did not like where things were going at all.

It was getting too hard to mask her feelings now. Already, Azusa was onto something. After the concert, the younger girl had run after Yui and the brunette had almost blurted out her secrets to the innocent girl. No no, that won't do at all. That would be failing as a senpai, not that she hadn't already failed at being an older sister. Perhaps Yui was just being paranoid, but sometimes she felt that Ui knew about their parents yet continued to mother her older sister as if nothing was wrong.

Burst of pain. Yui kept her expression blank as usual, followed up by large curve of her lips. It was a routine that she just did automatically.

Yui had the sudden urge to shut herself in her room and play her guitar all night.

But no, this was Christmas Eve! This was exactly why she had called everybody over to her house, to celebrate! Maybe, just maybe, everything would click back into place. Of course she knew it was a childish wish, but how would she know if she didn't try?

The characteristic, genuine smile was back on the brunette's face. Yes. She will do her best! Why think about all these painful things when she could just enjoy the occasion with her friends?

Her smile was short-lived though, when Ritsu walked away from the living room to answer a phone call.

Yui saw herself as a coward. She desperately wanted to talk to her friend about Ookami, but her own secret might get discovered. No, Yui continued doing what she did best – pretend it wasn't there. Pretend nothing was wrong. Deny reality.

And so she continued to eat her food dramatically while glancing at Ritsu discreetly after every bite.

It was like a chain reaction: Mugi looking torn as if she wanted to go after the drummer or to remain inconspicuous; Mio gritting her teeth and staring after Ritsu suspiciously; and Azusa appearing so helpless and lost.

Why were they all acting like strangers, even though they had such an amazing, unified concert two weeks ago? Think, Hirasawa Yui, think! Maybe she should whine for another bowl of udon to distract them, or maybe they should play some games to ease up the tension, or maybe they could-

Something clattered onto the wooden floor. Yui looked up just in time to see Ritsu's knees gave away. They all quickly rushed to the drummer's side, catching and supporting the girl before she hit the floor and hurt herself.

"Ricchan! What's wrong, Ricchan?" Yui shook her friend, panicking, but her vigorous movement was quickly stopped by Azusa, who looked just as freaked out as the brunette.

Ritsu was clearly unconscious, her face pale and sweaty. The phone was still on, and there was a familiar voice shouting worriedly.

Mugi pressed the speaker button and answered frantically, "Sawako-sensei, can you hear us?"

"Mugi-chan? Are you all with Ricchan? What happened?"

"Sawako-sensei! R-Ricchan fainted!"

"She what? Tsk, I'm on way right now. If she wakes up before I arrive, don't let her run off. Do not, I repeat, _do not_ let her leave, understand?"

Hearing such a commanding, severe tone from their usually laid-back teacher, the girls could only do as they were told. Mio and Mugi carefully carried the unconscious girl onto the couch; Azusa began pacing around the room nervously, while Yui kept glancing at the door, waiting for their teacher's arrival. Just what was it, to be able to shock Ricchan so much?

After several minutes of tense silence, Ritsu's eyes slowly opened.

Bemusement.

Confusion.

Comprehension.

There was something wild and desperate in the amber orbs as they darted around the living room, as if searching for a way out.

"Ricchan!" Mugi tried to hold the drummer down but the girl continued to struggle. "Baka, you're going to tear the scab if you keep doing this!" Mio also kept a firm grip on Ritsu's shoulders, but it was if something had possessed the girl - snarling like a wounded animal, thrashing to escape its confines.

"You don't understand. Let me go, NOW!"

Azusa spoke up timidly, "S-senpai, please calm down. Sensei said she'll be here any minute-"

Ritsu snapped.

"CALM DOWN? HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN, HUH?"

Yui quickly hugged the frightened kouhai. "Ricchan, Azunyan was only trying to-"

Ritsu's glare switched to the brunette, and Yui hated herself for the drenching fear she felt.

"JUST LET ME GO! I NEED TO SEE HIM-"

"Tainaka Ritsu, stop right this instant!" Finally, Sawako burst through the front door and hurried towards them. Her voice was harsh, but her gaze was sympathetic as she cautiously kneeled down eye-level in front of the now unmoving girl

Ritsu's wide, crazed eyes burned into the teacher's, unyielding. "Take me to him. Lemme see him… why…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! HE'S ALIVE, ALL THIS TIME?"

"Ricchan, listen to me, Inspector Kawaguchi and I only found out about this recently – her superiors are the ones who decided to keep this information to themselves until now."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! HOW DARE THEY HIDE THIS FROM ME! I'M HIS FUCKING FAMILY! THEY LET ME THINK HE'S DEAD ALL THIS TIME? JUST WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY WANT FROM HIM, HUH? I OUGHT TO KILL THEM-"

"Yui-chan!" Sawako sharply glanced at the frozen guitarist. The brunette's heart was still pounding too thunderously for her to actually hear the teacher's words, but she understood the intent right away.

"…gomen, Ricchan." While the enraged drummer's attention was still focused on Sawako, Yui swiftly jabbed at a particular spot on the girl's neck.

Ritsu winced, then she slumped backwards against Mugi, out cold.

Azusa was still shaking as she leaned into Yui's arms for comfort. All of their faces were aghast, confused at the drummer's explosive behavior. The calmest of them, outwardly at least, was Mio. The bassist slowly met their teacher's grim gaze.

"…what did you tell her, sensei? What did you and Kawaguchi-san find out?"

"… Satoshi. Ricchan's brother had been alive and under the higher-ups' protection all this time."

Stunned silence.

* * *

"Talk."

"…"

"I said, _talk_."

Muffled groans of pain.

"I have…nothing…to say…"

"Oh, sure you do. You failed to dispose of Tainaka as per our agreement. Hell, that rich girl hostage even got off alive. You disappoint me greatly, Tatsuya," scornful laugh, "or _Taka_, as you call yourself huh?"

"…you fucking Wakaoujis…"

Thump. Thick gasps and wet coughs.

"You should have understood the power of our family well enough. You Sokabes have worked for us before stupidly breaking off, trying to start something on your own. Be grateful. We only let that…ridiculous Hayabusa gang run wild because you had defeated that pitiful branch gang. Then again, the branch gang is nothing but lab rats. Just a side project."

"…"

"It was entertaining, really, to see you failures stroll about as if you really have control."

"…fuck you."

Amused laughter. Something was shattered, crushed. Agonized hiss.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask why we're here, Taka? I even brought along a familiar face."

"…! You! Tachibana… You… were on their side… all along!"

A bored voice. "I was never loyal to you. I'm just repaying my debt."

"You were a…spy?"

"Not really. Just an overseer I guess, but I was never ordered to interfere or help Hayabusa."

"You-"

"Enough chit-chat. I don't feel like wasting any more time. One last thing before we leave, Taka. Those police, did you tell them anything at all?"

"…no."

"Good good. At least you'll die a true gangster."

"No wa-"

A chilling crack echoed in the empty room.

A yawn. "Who's next?"

"Good question, Tachibana. Takahashi, next one on the list?"

Papers flipping.

"This is…"

"Yes, Tachibana, I believe you're quite familiar with her."

* * *

Mio stared at the can of hot coffee in her hands, her gaze following the slowly steaming white puffs rise and dissipate. She shivered a bit, pulling her jacket closer to her before taking another sip. She really wasn't used to this new outfit. It wasn't just the coldness of winter that made her uncomfortable; she just felt that something was missing. Was she really used to wearing her purple hoodie that much?

Sighing wearily, Mio recalled how hard it was to make up some lies to avoid Mugi's questions. So far, the black-haired girl had been successful in not letting anyone detect her injured shoulder. Or, at least, no one had dared to confront her about it yet.

Or maybe they were all so occupied with their own hidden conflicts. Azusa's constant fretfulness, Yui's empty smiles, Mugi's contemplative silence, Mio's own deadly encounter with that blades-girl –

- and Ritsu's despondent remorse.

After the drummer had woken up, she had calmed down considerably. She had apologized to them right away, looking even more confused and exhausted than ever, as if she was trying to suppress her anger. They had tried to reassure her that they all understood her reactions, but apparently that only made Ritsu felt worse.

Then Azusa had bravely punched Ritsu's head and demanded the drummer that they called this even. Reluctant or not, at least Ritsu had grinned at the younger girl's action.

Once the tension was eased, Sawako had carefully explained to them what her inspector friend had really found out.

Unlike the case with Ritsu's parents, Satoshi's body was never found. It was only after a few days after announcing their deaths that a higher-up officer had discovered the unconscious boy in a small clinic nearby the suspected murder scene. The officer had immediately transferred Satoshi to a private, better-equipped hospital but the boy had already fallen into a deep coma.

Kawaguchi-san did not know why her superiors had chosen to hide this particular information from them, especially Ritsu, who was Satoshi's remaining family. The inspector suspected that it might have something to do with the nature of the suspected killer, that it was simply safer that Satoshi's location was completely disclosed.

The inspector was only able to find out about this because, somehow, the higher-ups deemed it alright for them to know about this after Satoshi had actually woken up recently.

Needless to say, Ritsu was absolutely livid at these people who had no right to decide something like this. Before the drummer snapped again, Sawako had quickly offered to drive her, and the rest of them, to the hospital as soon as the permission was obtained. Ritsu had stormed out after that, yelling that she did not need some stranger's fucking permission to see her brother. When they were about to go after the girl, Sawako had stopped them, saying it was better for her to cool down. The teacher explained that Kawaguchi-san was waiting outside, so probably the inspector would make sure Ritsu would not do anything reckless and jeopardize the chance of seeing her brother.

They were all furious for Ritsu's sake yet, there was nothing they could do but wait for the 'permission' to come. Mio still remembered the young boy, who Ritsu loved to tease and complain about so much. But really, Mio knew how much Ritsu cared for her little brother. To think, he had been alive all this time, within reaching distance too…

Sighing again, Mio chucked the now empty can into the garbage. She was about to stuff her hand into the pocket reflexively only to realize this particular jacket did not have it. Frustrated, Mio finally walked away from the convenience store. She had always done this every year, after the dinner; just strolling through the town and thought about all the events that had happened in the year.

It was New Year's Eve, and, interestingly, the higher-ups had allowed them to visit Satoshi tomorrow, on the first day of a new year.

They had all decided to gather at Hirasawa residence for the occasion again, so they can all 'enter' the new year together. But rather than eating the traditional noodles with them, Ritsu had excused herself. No one tried to stop her, since the stifling aura surrounding the drummer was enough to warn them not to do so.

Of course they were all deeply concerned, but Mio knew better than anyone that, sometimes, it was just better to have some alone time. Mugi, though, had considered running after the girl but was stopped by Azusa and Yui.

Mio had no idea what was going on with her best friend. Usually, the blonde knew when to give people their space like how she gave it to Mio. Yet Mugi's recent behavior towards the drummer suggested that she definitely knew something the rest of them did not. Mugi had been running a lot of 'errands for her father' lately. Just what had the keyboardist been doing?

The black-haired girl couldn't accuse her best friend for keeping a secret. After all, Mio did not tell anyone about the blade-girl. The main gang of Ookami was still unknown to her, and so far she had yet to find out anything about that gang.

Mio's gaze wandered as she waited for the traffic lights to change. The moon was rather bright in the cloudless sky. The snow around them had mostly melted, returning the trees back to its usual bare-leaf outfits. She spotted a pair of sparrows snuggling together in a nest on one branch. Curious, the girl continued to observe the birds, noting that neither of them had noticed the arrival of a large black bird.

The raven hopped down, landing blatantly beside the nest, startling the birds. Then, the raven began wrecking the nest for no perceptible reason at all, ignoring the frantic chirps of one of the sparrows. Yet, the other sparrow only watched all this happen and did nothing to stop the raven.

Interesting. Was it frozen in place? Was it too shocked? Mio chuckled dryly. It was just like her, wasn't it, that she could only stay on the sidelines and watching events unfold.

Annoyed that even nature seemed to be mocking her, Mio walked across the streets briskly. All she wanted to do now was get to her destination and look through her photo album like she did every year.

"Leave us alone!"

Up ahead, there was a young girl standing protectively in front of her little brother as the two kids were being cornered by some drunken men. Mio was about to step in when someone pulled those two men into the alley nearby.

"Good job protecting your little brother, kid, but run along now."

The two kids quickly did as they were told after hearing muffled grunts of pain.

Gulping, Mio approached the alleyway that was barely lit by flickering streetlamp. It was unmistakable that it was Ritsu's voice, yet there was a quality that made the black-haired girl shiver unconsciously.

She could barely see anything in the darkness, but she didn't need to; all those whimpers and pleads for mercy, combined with heavy thumps of fists connecting with bones were enough. She could faintly make out two unmoving shapes on the ground, and a familiar figure kicking and punching them continuously even though the two drunkards were already out cold.

"Stop it, you're going to kill them!"

Mio rushed towards the shorter girl, who paused in her movements. Then, Mio found herself slammed against the wall, under the scrutiny of a pair of indifferent eyes.

"Stay out of it, girl, you don't belong to this side," Ritsu growled coldly against her ear, tightening her grip on Mio's arm.

Mio winced when her shoulder started throbbing again, but she was too shocked to care about that. Did Ritsu not recognize her? And those same words, that blade-girl had said the same thing before. Mio had done many things while she was still with Hayabusa, but apparently they were all nothing compared to what Ookami was like…?

The street lamp flickered into life. Ritsu froze when she realized just who she had trapped against the wall. Blanching, the drummer pulled away as if burned.

"Wha- wait, Ritsu!"

Mio reached out and grasped for the girl's hand, only to be flung away immediately.

"Stay away from me, Mio!"

Irritated, the bassist then pulled Ritsu's collar and forced the girl to face her.

"Stop saying that! That's all you ever tell us lately. Just stop it!"

Ritsu's head was lowered, her bangs hiding the ferocious amber from view. "I almost attacked you, Mio. And that's not all – a few weeks ago, Mugi…and a few days ago, Yui and Azusa… one of these days, you're all going to get hurt! By me!"

Growling, Mio shook the drummer. "But you didn't! I know this, Ritsu. I had said the exact same thing to Mugi too, long ago. Yet she didn't give up on me, she-"

"You are you, Mio! I'm not like you, I won't be able to control myself any longer. It's just too different... here, and the city. Can't you see? Can't you see how fucking dangerous I am-"

Ritsu broke off when Mio punched her head.

"There. Azusa didn't hit you hard enough I see."

The drummer continued to blink at her, bewildered. Mio could clearly see the stress in Ritsu's eyes, with everything that had happened in this month. To recover from her wounds, to settle whatever conflicts in Ookami, to battle her inner demons and to deal with the shock of finding out about her brother…

Really, it was actually quite admirable Ritsu hadn't completely snapped yet. Mio knew she would have broken down already.

Ritsu rubbed her head, laughing softly. "Heh, I guess I deserved…no, I needed that, to clear up my mind. Thanks, I guess."

Sighing, Mio pulled Ritsu along, leading her out of the dark alley.

"Where are we-?"

They walked in awkward silence until they arrived at Mio's original destination. The drummer let out a small chuckle, taking in the nostalgic sight before her. "Heh, I've passed by here a few times since I came back but I've never entered the playground."

This park, the playground when they had first met each other as kids.

Mio did this every New Year's Eve, just sitting somewhere and flipping through her photo album. It was simply a habit she could not break, not matter what had happened. Or rather, it was a habit she had formed since the Tainakas had moved away.

The bassist allowed a small smile to grace her features. Yes, how many years had it been, since they both came here? Even though she was just here last year, it never failed to amaze her how short those monkey bars seemed, or how small the 'territory' of the sandbox appeared now.

Time had gone by so fast, along with countless irreversible events.

"Do you…come here a lot, Mio?" Ritsu crouched down by the sandbox and scooped up a handful of sand. Both of them stared at the sand slipping through the gaps between Ritsu's fingers, falling back into the vast, indistinguishable pile below.

"…once a year," Mio decided to reply honestly.

"I see."

Mio continued to observe Ritsu silently as the latter looked around the playground, like someone who hadn't seen their home in years and was trying to reminisce. Mio may have said that she did not want any past memories, but perhaps they were the only things that could help Ritsu now.

"I really didn't recognize you back there, Mio. You look so... different. It really suits you though," Ritsu grinned, hands in her pockets.

"B-baka, what are you talking about," Mio brought her hands up only to lower them awkwardly when she remembered yet again that there were no pockets.

"No, I mean it. You look more…'you'. Heh, I've always liked your hair, Mio. I don't know why you kept hiding it before but I'm kinda happy that you don't wear that hoodie anymore."

How can that idiot say these things with a straight face?

Before, Mio had simply worn the hood to hide her uneven strands after those girls had cut off her hair, but later she had gotten so comfortable in the shades that just didn't want to take it off. Now Mio felt rather exposed.

In attempts to hide how flustered she was, Mio flicked the black hood off Ritsu's head. "Well, you should stop wearing this then. And maybe I should get you another headband and display that wide forehead of yours."

Instead of laughing or even smiling, Ritsu's eyes darkened. "I can't just stop wearing this, Mio."

Puzzled by Ritsu's response, Mio stared at her patiently to see if the drummer will elaborate. But of course, the girl only turned away from Mio.

"…do you think Satoshi will still recognize me?"

Without waiting for a reply, Ritsu sat down at the edge of the sandbox and ran her hand through her hair restlessly. "I don't understand why I wasn't allowed to know about my own brother's whereabouts. Why? Was it because I'm in a gang? Or because…no, they would have arrested me already… just why…"

Mio also sat down beside her, interrupting the girl's almost incoherent mumbles.

"Look, Ritsu, still remember these?"

Ritsu stared at the photo album in Mio's hand, amber filled with wonder. "That's… from elementary, wasn't it? Heh, that Yui, forgetting to bring her ingredient so we had to eat octopus-less balls."

In this particular picture, was Hirasawa Yui's bright smile and peace sign, Nodoka's exasperated smile, Mio hiding her face from the camera and Ritsu's face half-blocked by Yui's hand, revealing only her forehead.

Pleased that the photo seemed to have the desired effect on the drummer, Mio turned to another particular page, one of the most treasured pictures she had.

"Eheheh, you still have this?"

Their elementary teacher had taken this during their school play, with Ritsu the Knight waving her sword dramatically at the bewildered prince, and Mio the Princess hiding behind Yui the Castle.

"Gosh…we're such kids back then, weren't we?"

True, all these photos depict a precious, almost magical time when none of them knew anything about the world, really. Laughing without a care in the world, thoroughly enjoying their wonderland.

"But Ritsu, what we have now is just as great, wasn't it?"

They both gazed at the last picture in the album, the same one Mugi had on her bed stand. The photo of their band.

"Yea. Mugi and Azusa. Wouldn't trade them for anything." Sighing, Ritsu slumped against Mio. "Sorry, but mind lending me your shoulder for a bit?"

Though uncomfortable with the proximity, Mio gladly let Ritsu had her rest as she flipped through the album again. Both of them were absorbed in their own thoughts, wondering what was written on the pages of tomorrow.

"Mio."

"Hm?"

"So what really happened to your left shoulder?"

Of course, Ritsu would be the first to confront her about this. Mio hadn't expected this to escape the drummer's sharp observations.

"It was nothing." But no need to burden Ritsu more with Ookami matters.

"Yea? Well, wanna spar for a bit? Prove to me that you're not really hurt," Ritsu scoffed, standing up.

"Your wound-"

"Is almost healed," Ritsu shrugged, "Come on."

Reluctant but also eager to prove herself, Mio faced the drummer calmly.

The exchanges of punches and kicks were more like a dodging game, neither were attempting to block nor counter. They were each trying to see who will endure their respective injuries longer and not falter in this playful dance.

Being slightly faster, Mio easily avoided a simple hook and swept her leg, intending to trip the latter. Ritsu stumbled, almost intentionally, and threw a jab with momentum on her side. But Mio had seen this coming; she allowed the punch to come in contact her middle briefly before twisting to the side and merely giving Ritsu a shove. This time Ritsu fell for real and before she could get up, Mio quickly kept her down by holding down the girl's forearms.

The black-haired girl did not miss the fleeting grimace on Ritsu's face. Thinking it was probably her stab wound bothering her, Mio hesitated.

With a small smirk, Ritsu reversed their position.

"I win."

"That's playing dirty."

Ritsu shrugged. "Anything goes. Besides, you really _are_ hurt." She lightly poked Mio's left shoulder to prove her point. The bassist flinched at the contact; even with the scabbing, the slash had yet to heal completely. Ritsu looked apologetic but also triumphant.

"Tell me who hurt you."

"No."

Frowning, Ritsu stared deep into Mio's eyes, her favorite intimidation tactic.

"Tell me."

"I can take care of it myself," Mio replied stubbornly. She was already feeling sour that she had 'lost' the spar. As if she will answer, even though Ritsu's stare was really unnerving her.

Ritsu scoffed again. She was about to repeat her words when her eyes glazed over. Mio was uncomfortable with the invasion of personal space, yet she didn't mind it as much as she expected. Just gazing up into those mesmerizing amber pools, into the reliable, courageous and untamed spirit beneath them...

Loud rumbles in the distance.

The two immediately looked to the sky, staring at the magnificent fireworks decorating the night. Glancing at the park clock, Mio noticed that it was midnight already.

Then they took in each other's disheveled, almost-panicked expressions, and laughed.

Any strange tension between them dissolved. It was easier to breathe again.

"Heh, it was just fireworks. Should've realized that," Ritsu stood up, holding out a hand to her. "Come on, Mugi, Yui and Azusa are waiting for us. Gah, I need to apologize to them for running off like that."

A déjà vu. Mio recalled getting lost in the summer festivals and was found by ever-dependent Ritsu. After all these years, no matter how much she tried to deny it, nothing had changed did it?

Smiling lightly, Mio reached out for the drummer.

Her jacket got caught somehow and she stumbled, missing Ritsu's hand.

Mio's heart jolted.

Ritsu only chuckled as she steadied the taller girl. "Jeez, so clumsy. Let's get going~ It's a new year after all, yea?"

"I'm not clumsy!"

Mio cleared all those unwanted thoughts from her mind and tightened her grip on the drummer's hand.

Together, with their hands connected, they left the park and stepped back into the streets.

* * *

**A/N:** … Well, many blatant song references...

Ah, yes, I never killed off Satoshi. He was mentioned many times, more than Ritsu's parents whenever she thought of her deceased family. And on the other hand, Taka's days were numbered since the beginning.

Urgh, another chapter I'm not happy about, feels like a filler *facepalm* but at least I got it over with, so I can write the... fun stuff next ヾ(*ΦωΦ)ノ

I hope you've enjoyed it!

As usual, criticism, blades(?), fireworks(!) or any other feedback is welcome!

Background Information that can be skipped

Raven is said to be the companions of wolves. I forgot which myths I heard it from …was it Norse myth?

Mio's deja vu near the end was from chapter one I believe (wow so long ago lol).

Takahashi Fuuko – the one who wears glasses and had long hair. Lol another classmate-character in gangland.


	18. Chapter 16 Go! Go! Maniac!

**A/N:** Thanks for all your encouragements! So I will not lie this time. This chapter is definitely not uneventful. **Info overload**. Really.

More wonderful fanarts, by Ritsu-senpai and Athyra!

i253(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/hh63/Yukari_Aurica/155222_1496505408721_1116663526_31213585_7911928_n(dot)jpg

athyra(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/27711796#/d34pqwh

And omfg the doujin for the first chapter by edgee-san.

flashcry(dot)deviantart(dot)com/

After all these amazing works, I just feel bad about this but, still, onwards… *runs*

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on.

* * *

_In reality, truth is stranger than fiction_

_Though I space out, we run into each other and meet_

_It's funny how my heart throbs and races_

_What is this, fate? Then, let's indulge in it_

_Let's enjoy it as much as we can!_

**Chapter 16 – Go! Go! Maniac!**

"It's going to be fine, Ricchan!"

Yui massaged the drummer's shoulders while Mugi and Azusa also offered their words of comfort. Mio looked around the hospital uneasily. She had grown to detest such an environment; it was a place where people were saved, yet why did the white walls, dull decorations all look so lifeless and foreboding?

They were standing outside a room, waiting for Kawaguchi-san to take care of whatever administrative problems were there. Ritsu had almost lost control again, demanding to see the 'bastard who kept this information from her'. Fortunately, they were able to calm her down. But now, Ritsu refused to look at any of them and kept staring at her hands.

Mio sighed. The baka was probably feeling guilty about snapping at them again. Just how will she get it through her thick, _thick_ skull that it was the reason they were all here with her, to let her vent out her anger?

"Alright, we can only allow one visitor inside the room. Who's his family?" A doctor walked out of the room with Kawaguchi-san. Ritsu walked right up to him instantly, fists clenched.

"I'm his fucking family. Now lemme see my brother."

Kawaguchi-san frowned at her warningly. Ritsu only scoffed and continued glaring at the now nervous doctor.

"F-follow me, then."

The doctor led them to a secluded part of the hospital, where security guards were standing at the corners rather conspicuously, that outsiders should know right away that they will not be welcome here. Mio grasped at the hem of her jacket, her gaze focused on the back of Ritsu's head. This was really serious, to require so much precaution. Just who could her parents' killer be, that they might come after Satoshi?

Mio's eyes widened in realization. Of course, Satoshi must have seen the killer's face. So did this mean that they know who the possible suspect was…?

"Now, Satoshi-kun had just woken up from a four-year coma not too long ago, so- hey!" The doctor tried to stop Ritsu, but the girl had already run ahead and opened the door forcefully. The rest of them caught up to her and waited outside the door, as they were not allowed to enter. They all peeked in anxiously and, no matter how much they tried to stop themselves, they all gasped in shock

Ritsu was completely frozen, staring at the puzzled boy on the hospital bed. Mio tried to connect the faded image of a young, slightly shy boy to this one, but simply couldn't.

Satoshi blinked his one eye at the sudden visitor and sat up slowly. The hospital gown seemed too loose for his thin frame, revealing hideous scars extending from his hairline, over a now empty socket, down his jaw and neck, and joined another array of scars on the revealed parts of his shoulder.

Mio almost flinched when Yui buried her face into the taller girl's shoulder. The brunette was trying her best not to whimper, but she, too, must find it difficult to relate their friend's little brother to this scarred boy right in front of them. He must have been tortured, for the scars were just too deliberate to be from a fight or accident.

"Sa…to…shi? Ritsu croaked, reaching out towards her brother. He only blinked lethargically. "Who are you?"

The girl winced, retracting her hand. "You don't…remember me?"

The doctor walked up to her cautiously, speaking quietly as possible. "As I was saying, Satoshi-kun had woken up from a long coma. He suffers amnesia., and we can't say for certain whether it is permanent or not. It was fortunate that, after a few weeks, he was able to feel some sort of familiarity with his own name. But that's it. No last name, nothing. He did not know why he was here in the first place."

"Oi, Satoshi. It's me, Ritsu, your sister, yea? Come on, you gotta remember something, anything." The doctor's words appeared to be unheard by the girl, whose eyes had a glint of panic.

The boy only shook his head. "Sorry, lady, I don't recognize you."

Ritsu inhaled sharply. She looked around the room, searching for something, only to growl in frustration when she couldn't find whatever she was looking for. She then took off her black hoodie irritably, revealing a simple grey shirt beneath. She brushed back her long bangs the best she could, revealing her forehead.

"Look, it's me, your sister! You used to make fun of my forehead, remember?"

"Um..."

"Heh, you always called me a tomboy and stuff. Looks like I haven't really changed, still wearing jeans and shirts-"

Mio bit her lips and turned away, unable to watch any longer. Yet she could not block out Ritsu's shaky voice. If Mio, a mere childhood acquaintance, felt so much pain already, just what was Ritsu feeling right now?

The boy's dull amber eye was apologetic. "I'm really sorry, but I really can't remember anything…you're my sister, right? But why can't I remember you? Why?" His timid voice rose with each word as he held his head. The doctor quickly stood between the two siblings, shaking his head. "It would be best not to push him right now. Pushing a patient to remember things might cause the amnesia to become permanent. I think that's enough for today."

Ritsu angrily kicked the hoodie across the room and ran out, ignoring their worried calls.

"Mio-chan, don't let her go anywhere alone," Mugi spoke up quietly, giving her best friend a slight push, "I have some questions to ask the doctor."

Mio was about to argue, but her usually docile friend's eyes stared into hers, unrelenting. "Hurry, Mio-chan."

Though unable to understand the blonde's intention, Mio left them to look for their drummer. It wasn't that hard to search for her; Mio just had to follow people's startled expressions to know that Ritsu had gone this way. The black-haired girl was thankful that Ritsu had chosen to go up to the rooftop, where there wouldn't be any unfortunate by-standers.

Yet instead of venting out her anger like Mio had expected, Ritsu was sitting against the wall in a corner, arms wrapped around her legs.

Gulping nervously, Mio approached the girl. "Ri…tsu?"

"Go away," came a small, thick voice.

Mio's chest ached just by looking at the normally tough drummer. Ritsu had always looked so strong, so confident and, even with her shorter height, she always appeared so much larger than Mio because of her strength and confidence.

But now, especially without that black hoodie, Ritsu looked so tiny…so vulnerable. Mio was reminded once again that Ritsu was still just a girl like the rest of them. When was the last time she had cried? Really cried?

"I thought I told you to go away," the intended harsh tone was dampened by shaky sobs, "Don't…look at me."

Sighing, Mio sat down beside the girl, who rubbed her eyes frantically and tried to scoot away.

"Baka."

She pulled Ritsu into her arms, ignoring the latter's struggles.

"I think months ago, I told you to leave me alone. But you didn't, Ritsu, you refused to," Mio attempted to imitate how the other girl had stroked her hair, hoping to achieve the same calming effect. "So why should I leave you alone just because you told me to?"

Exhausted, Ritsu slumped against Mio, her face buried in the taller girl's shoulder. Mio frowned even more when she felt the dampness on her jacket. They sat like this for awhile, and Mio finally understood that hugging someone and comforting them were actually really draining. To try to share the other's burden and try to find a positive side… just how had Ritsu done this for her and the others, all this time?

Eventually, Ritsu stopped trembling, but Mio continued stroking the girl's back in a soothing pattern.

"What should I do now?" Ritsu whispered wearily, "He has no idea I'm in a gang…he has no idea what had happened during these four years. He has no idea what I've done," she raised her hand so it was eye-level with Mio.

"Look at it, Mio."

Confused, Mio stared at the hand that was much smaller than her own. Sure it had callous from drumming, and some very faint white lines from fighting, but what was Ritsu trying to tell her?

"I'm hypocrite, aren't I, reacting this way to Satoshi's injuries when I've done the same thing to my enemies, with these hands?"

Mio swallowed and did everything she could to not cringe. Even then, Ritsu had sensed her shock.

"Yea…my hands, they've done much more than just beating the shit of some guys…I don't just punch their necks, Mio, I snap and twist them…"

This time, the black-haired girl could not suppress her shiver. She was right. Just like the blade-girl, Ritsu's hands were also 'stained', weren't they?

"I have no right to be so upset-"

"You do, Ritsu. You said 'your enemies'… you don't fight… unrelated people, do you?"

"I only fight those who become involved but still-"

Mio cut her off once again, closing her own hand over the shorter girl's, easily encompassing the smaller hand.

"It's all in the past," taking a deep breath, Mio just set aside what she just learned at the back of her mind, "You'll need to face Satoshi again, Ritsu. You're the only one who can help him, right?"

"I know that, but it hurts so much, Mio. I can't bear to see him like that… godammit," Ritsu's voice cracked as she started shaking again.

"You have to be patient, Ritsu. Satoshi is lost right now. As his sister, you have to be strong for him. I know this is a lot to ask you, but isn't that why we're all here? You've helped us so much. It's only fair if we get to return to favor, hm?"

"…patient, huh. I'll try, I guess. I hope he'll remember soon, so I'll actually have an idea who killed our parents," Ritsu chuckled darkly. "Justice, right? Heh, I guess time will tell."

Mio tightened her arms around the girl, who fell into silence at Mio's movement.

The black-haired girl stared into the sky, her mind filled with uncertainty as clouds drifted over the sun, slowly obscuring the light.

"Yea, time will tell."

Mio despised not being in control of the situation, yet all she could do now was to wait.

She had painstakingly researched and found out Sokabe Megumi's current address and had sent the older girl a letter a few days ago.

For now, she will wait.

The black-haired girl felt her expression morphed back into the cold mask she used to wear so much.

* * *

"Thank you, that will be all."

Mugi kept her aloof expression as the men bowed and walked out of the doors. As soon as the doors clicked shut, she sighed and rested her head on her arms. She was now in one of her father's offices in town, and she had been using it as a temporary 'hideout'. She pinched her own cheek, making sure that her face did not permanently stay in that mask of cold confidence.

Masks. It was really tiresome. It wasn't just the polite smiles she used to wear years ago. No, this calmness needed to project authority, to show that everything was under control and hell would come if it wasn't. The business mask of someone with power.

Mugi had seen her father done this long enough to be able to imitate it, but she still hated doing this. She didn't feel like herself at all – her mind had to be in constant alertness, thinking of how to reply, what the next step should be while finding the balance between appearing nonchalant and attentive at the same time.

But she had to do this, if she wanted to find out more about Ritsu and what was troubling her.

Ever since that day at the warehouse, after the creator of Ookami had told her more about the troubles in the gang, Mugi had been investigating just exactly what was Ookami. No matter how capable Ritsu was, there was just no way that a young girl like her could create such a massive gang without some sort of backing.

So, that was where Mugi had started – possible sponsors, and their motives. Using 'errands for her father as excuse', the Kotobuki heiress had gone to the city where Ookami was rumored to be. Of course, it was just a rumor. It was virtually impossible to locate the gang; information was much scarcer than she had expected.

She despised using and flaunting her health but in this instance, she admitted she had to grateful for her family background.

Through many of her father's contacts, she had managed to find out just who were the most powerful people in the city – the Wakaoujis.

Unlike the Kotobukis, the Wakaouijis were no simple business tycoon; they had descended from an old family and still kept up their family traditions even up to this day. They were not powerful just because of their wealth, but also because of their numerous connections to the underground world.

They were the infamous yakuza Wakaoujigumi.

Mugi was surprised that she hadn't made the connections the first time she heard this name. Ritsu's right hand had a brother who was Ritsu's opposing force… now everything made so much sense now.

Wakaouji Ichigo was on Ritsu's side, but Wakaouji Shinichirou wanted to 'overthrow' Ritsu.

Ookami was just a gang made of teenagers, true, but they weren't just normal teenagers. The fact that the son of a yakuza lord was the leader of one faction was enough to change the whole situation. The Wakaouji patriarch had sponsored Ookami, so to speak, but it was only because Ritsu was in his favors somehow, more so than his own son.

This was when the information stopped. Mugi could have hired more investigators but she felt like she had reached a line. A line she had to cross herself. Ever since the deal with Onigaoka, Mugi felt that it was best to get less people involved in this, in case her father's business rivals caught wind of what she had been doing to use this against her father in some way...

And so, Mugi had been doing most the investigations herself, so that she would see and receive the information first-hand.

Well, technically, there were bodyguards hiding somewhere as per her father's orders, so she wasn't really alone. Mr. Kotobuki made sure that his daughter would not get kidnapped again.

Mugi drew a few arrows in her notebook, trying to make sense of the whole situation. After Ritsu had run out, Mugi had asked the doctor more about the circumstances behind Satoshi's injures. The Tainaka's bodies were found floating down a river, and so naturally the police had tried to look for the boy's body in the vicinity. Yet they did not expect the boy to be washed into a smaller stream. The main cause of deaths for the Tainaka couple was drowning, not their extensive torture injuries. And so it was fortunate that Satoshi ended up in the more tranquil stream.

This river was located between the city and this town, meaning the suspect could be from anywhere.

The blonde sighed once more and stared at the piece of paper in front of her. Some of the missing pieces just miraculously showed up in this scrap of paper, delivered to her through one of her bodyguards. The man had found it with her name addressed on it right outside this small office.

Already this was alarming enough. Someone knew she had been sniffing around. Yet, this person seemed to want to help her, with the amount of information provided.

"Hime" was what was signed on the paper. Mugi was uncertain if this was simply a sarcastic way of calling her since she was the Kotobuki heiress, or 'Hime' was truly the name of the informant.

Either way, Mugi now had almost every piece to solve this puzzle.

The Wakaoujigumi was on the verge of collapsing, because the yakuza lord was dying of terminal illness.

The son was trying to gain more favor by gathering more followers before his father's death.

Ritsu was trying to keep Ookami away from this whole mess, yet unable to extract herself due to the patriarch's wish for her to succeed the position. Apparently Ritsu, a girl of no family relation, was a much better choice than his own son.

But most of the yakuza and half of Ookami seemed to be leaning towards the son.

And this 'Hime' also wrote something else too – there was a rival yakuza gang, a much smaller one that had been dwindling in numbers throughout the years. The Wakaouji patriarch had apparently issued a challenge – whoever can completely annihilate this rival gang would succeed his position.

So Ritsu… just what was Ritsu planning to do?

If Ritsu chose to ignore this, Shinichirou would take over Ookami and everyone would be in danger. Yet, if Ritsu chose to accept the challenge, she would have to destroy this rival gang, meaning…

She would have to kill, if she hadn't done so already in the past.

Mugi carefully pocketed the paper and walked out of the office. As Ritsu's friend, Mugi knew that it was not the time to think about the past and rather, she should concentrate on finding a 'way out' for Ritsu.

This was a terrible predicament. Either way, someone will get hurt.

Which was why she must hurry. This 'Hime' told her to go to this alleyway at a designated time, that things would become clearer if she went. It could be a trap, true, but Mugi decided to take a leap of faith. Besides, she had her bodyguards somewhere within reaching distance, shadowing her, so she should be fine.

The sound of fighting immediately reached her ears as she approached the location. Mugi hid behind a garbage dump and simply listened. There seemed to be a pattern – a crack, a pained grunt, then a heavy thump of a body collapsing onto the ground. Somebody was taking down the opposing force in a systematic manner, with just one strike. How was that possible?

Soon, very soon, there was only silence, broken occasionally by weak groans. Mugi gulped and carefully looked into the alleyway, scared as to what she would find.

There were a dozen or so men lying on the ground, littered like discarded trash with the way they just strewn about. All limp and unconscious. Only two figures were standing, one tall and one short.

The middle-age man had short, slightly spiky hair, and he wore thin-framed glasses. Combined with his business suit and crinkle-less tie, he looked like any other businessman, the head of a department even, except he lacked the stereotypical stern expression. In fact, he looked too relaxed, like he was out of it, with a rather soft yet blank look on his face.

Mugi's jaw slackened. The other one was -

"Can I go home now? Ui and Azunyan are waiting for me. I told them I was going to get the grocery this time, but even so I shouldn't have taken so long."

Yui's voice was quiet, pleading even, as she tried to look at anywhere but the man or those lying on the ground. The man sighed and took a long drag, exhaling the smoke. Yui frowned even more so.

"Don't you usually just tell them you got lost or something?"

"Ui and Azunyan are already getting suspicious."

The man threw away the still burning cigarette, careless that it landed on one of the unconscious thugs. Lazily, he stamped it out, maybe even more forcefully than needed. He only stopped when Yui glared at him reproachfully. The man sighed again.

"Azu…'nyan'…um, the girl who ate dinner with us last time, right? I remember, you and Ui-chan are close to her aren't you?"

"Un. She's very important to us. That's why she and Ui can never find out about this!"

"… I'm very sorry, Yui. I didn't know I was being tailed but, um, you handled yourself fine just like I really taught you well…" The man chuckled forcefully, trying to lift the atmosphere somehow. He reached out to pat Yui's head, but the brunette backed out of his reach, refusing to look at him.

"Where's Mom?"

"She's covering up for me. I'm not even supposed to come back here. I…I just want to see if you and Ui-chan are doing ok, since we didn't get to come back on Christmas."

Trembling, Yui clenched her fists and finally looked up at the man's apologetic face. "Just when can this be over?"

"It's the reason why I came back. I didn't expect these bugs to show up, but as you can see, we're all being pressured. The Wakaoujigumi is ready to collapse, Yui. I'm sure you've heard about them? Their head is almost dead, and so naturally there would be a fight for the position. I haven't heard much from the daughter and protégée, but his son seems to be grabbing all the followers he can find, using his blood-relations as the hooker."

Yui shook her head. "I don't understand any of this. What's that got to do with us?"

"Boss is afraid the son is going to finish what the Wakaouji head had always planned – finish us off. You remember me telling you why your mother and I were away all the time, didn't you? The Wakaoujigumi is determined to…eradicate us. Boss can't hold on much longer. Our organization will be finished."

"W…what does that mean?" Yui bit her lips, trying to control the tremor in her voice.

"The good thing is that, once the organization is gone, we will finally be free from Boss. We won't have obligations to him anymore."

"And the bad thing…?"

"Well, we'll have to survive whatever the Wakaoujigumi has planned for us. They are quite...thorough, Yui. So what I'm trying to say is-oof!"

Yui wrapped her arms around his middle, shaking head vehemently. "I don't want to hear it! You and Mom will return to us. Everything will be fine!"

"Yui… alright. Well, I'm just going to say that we might not be able to come back for Ui-chan's birthday and...er, yea."

"Just come back soon, Dad, Ui misses you."

The man finally let out a smile, a bright smile that was reminiscent of all the Hirasawa. He hugged his daughter close and patted her head, smiling more when Yui did not push him away this time.

"Of course, Dad will try his best eh! Hang in there, Yui!"

Yui also let out a small laugh, throwing her fist into the air. "Yessir!"

"Now, off you go home. I'm very proud of you, Yui," Mr. Hirasawa patted her fist and turned away, "Let me take care of the rest of this."

Nodding hesitantly, Yui turned away from all the unconscious men and hurried out of the alley, staring straight ahead as if determined not to look back.

Mugi was still so shell-shocked that she could not hide herself in time before Yui's wide eyes landed on her.

"M-Mugi-c-chan…?"

They stared at each other for awhile, each trying to absorb what had just happened.

"Y-you s-saw…?"

Taking a deep breath, Mugi tried her best to speak in a calm tone. "Yui-chan, I'm sorry, but it's ok, I –"

"No, no, no…" Yui backed away from the blonde, her face screwed up in disbelief. She looked like she was about to cry. "You're not supposed to know. No one was supposed to know. No no no no-"

"Wait Yui-chan, please calm down, please." Mugi gently hugged the shivering girl, stroking her hair in attempts to calm her down. Yui didn't even try to struggle; she just kept shaking her head, muttering 'no' over and over again.

"I-I was j-just…"

"Shh, it's ok, Yui-chan, it'll be okay," Mugi was amazed that her own voice sounded so calm even as her mind rang and buzzed.

The rival gang the Wakaouji patriarch wanted to destroy. Yui's parents were in it.

And Yui was also involved.

Yui, their airheaded friend, their cheerful guitarist.

Yui, the girl who would always zone out with a blank look.

Mugi's own knees felt weak. She hugged the shaking girl tighter, half to comfort her and half for herself.

Things just went from complicated to an extremity.

* * *

"Azusa, Ui, come on, they have a huge sale!"

The pigtailed girl only rolled her eyes as Jun grabbed her and Ui's hands, pulling them towards an overcrowded store. School will start in a few days, making shopping an extremely important reason to be out in such cold weather…according to Jun.

Not wanting to leave poor Ui alone with their hyper friend, Azusa had come along with them, even though she was rather reluctant. Then again, there was nothing else to do.

By staying with the Hirasawas sisters this entire break, Azusa realized just how much Yui and Ui depend on each other in the absence of their parents. Their parents were always away for work; Azusa can vaguely recall eating dinner with them one time, months ago. Mr. Hirasawa was a pleasant man with a rather goofy quality much like Yui-senpai, and Mrs. Hirasawa just sat on the side smiling at her husband much like the way Ui smiled at her sister.

Azusa did not know why nice, loving parents like them would leave their daughters alone most of the time. Work must be hard; Azusa certainly remember how her own parents had been away when they still lived in the city.

Good thing Yui and Ui had each other. At a first glance, it would seem that Ui was the one taking care of her older sister all the time, preparing the meals and cleaning the house. But really, Ui needed Yui just as much; with Yui's presence, Ui would brighten up and somehow, the older sibling just filled up the emptiness of the spacious house.

But Yui-senpai had been away a lot lately. She also took the initiatives a lot nowadays – offering to buy groceries and all sorts of errands. Azusa thought it was really off, but all the senpais had been off this entire vacation.

Ritsu-senpai was at the hospital most of the time, visiting her brother. And Azusa just couldn't find her at any other times, as if she was avoiding them…or going back to the city as usual.

Mugi-senpai seemed to be really involved in her father's business, always going off to the cities or her father's office.

Mio-senpai…was just not around. Mugi-senpai reassured Azusa that the girl still came back to dorm, but just what did Mio-senpai do during the day? There was no more Hayabusa, so what could she be doing…?

"Azusa-chan?"

The shorter girl snapped out of her thoughts at her friend's soft voice. Azusa smiled at Ui reassuringly. No need to make her friends worried. They were out shopping and Azusa will try her best not to let her crowded thoughts get in the way of the intended fun. Jun had been complaining about how gloomy they looked and so she just dragged them out.

Perhaps it was necessary after all. Azusa knew the more she thought about it, the less sense it would make and the worse the headache would be.

"Azusa Azusa! Look, cat ears on sale! It totally looks good on her right, Ui?" Jun grinned and ran towards her with that pair of horrible, horrible accessory in her hands.

"Hell no, get away from me," Azusa glared at the highly amused girl. Ui chuckled at her expression, and Azusa couldn't help but relax. Yes, Ui needed this…and Azusa herself too. They were only in second year and, they should be having fun, right? There was nothing wrong with indulging themselves in hits normalcy, was there?

Seeing Azusa's guard was down, Jun sneaked behind her and –

"No means no, Jun!"

"Cheh, you're no fun."

Yes, fun. Sort of.

It took a really, really long time to convince Jun not to purchase those nekomimis. The trio finally left that particular store and continued their shopping trip. Gradually, Azusa was able to banter with Jun without thinking about her senpais every few minutes, and judging from Ui's smiles, the ponytailed girl was able to cast her worries away too. For now, at least.

"Hey cuties, wanna hang out with us?"

Azusa's eye twitched as her good mood evaporated at the sight of some hooligans leering at them. Now that the threat of Onigaoka was gone, these guys must be some gangster-wannabes, with the way they dressed and talked. Not intimidating at all.

Just an eyesore. All the stress Azusa had been feeling for the past few weeks now finally found an outlet. It was quite justified too, seeing one of them just grabbed Ui's shoulder.

"Leave my friend alone."

"Or what?" The guy seemed amused that a girl half his size was glaring at him.

"Go get'em, Azusa!" Jun quickly pulled Ui away. The guy was about to go after them when Azusa kicked his ankle and rammed her elbow into his diaphragm.

He dropped like a rock.

"Damn, you can fight, girl? That's kinda hot," the remaining three thugs smirked and converged around her. They didn't seem to care that their friend was lying unconscious on the sidewalk.

Azusa growled in disgust. Mio-senpai should teach these people a lesson, really. Or Ritsu-senpai should just beat them into oblivion. Azusa's small size really couldn't do much to threaten her opponents even though she just took down one of them with ease. If only her senpais were here-

No, she shouldn't depend on them. She can take care of this by herself. She looked around her, taking in her surroundings; the street they were in weren't really that populated, but she already noticed some passerby calling the police, presumably. Good, she can definitely last a few minutes by herself.

Dodging came naturally to her; she was much faster than any of those sloppy punches and random kicks. Azusa easily got behind one of them and elbowed the base of his spine with all her weight behind the blow. Before he can collapse, Azusa pushed hard, causing another thug to collide with his limp friend. The two fell, all tangled up. She quickly turned her attention to the last one –

- who was cornering Ui and Jun towards an alleyway. The two were trying their best to fight back, but the thug only laughed and brushed aside their attempts of attack.

"I told you to leave my friends alone!"

Hissing like an enraged cat, Azusa jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Choking, he grabbed at her frantically, but Azusa clung on, digging with her nails.

"Hey you, stop that!"

Azusa sighed in relief when the police finally showed up and quickly brought them under control. Her arms felt slightly numb from the thug's grips, and she was out of breath. The fight didn't even seem that long, so how was she so tired already? She felt fine whenever she fought by her senpais… She clenched her fists. Right. It was only because her senpais did most of the work. Sure she had helped them, but her help wasn't really necessary. She really didn't contribute much at all.

Just now, against these thugs who didn't even know how to fight, Azusa could barely protect her friends. What if they were people like Hayabusa? What if –

"Azusa-chan!"

The pigtailed girl blinked at Ui's sudden hug. Jun patted their backs. "Sorry I was so useless, Azusa. But damn you sure can fight! Thanks for protecting us!"

"Azusa-chan, you're not hurt are you?" Ui was still hugging the shorter girl, as if afraid to let go. Azusa stroked her back. "That's my line, Ui. But I'm fine. I'm ok." Maybe some bruises on her arms, but no need to tell Ui that. She looked so much more shaken than Azusa had expected. Must be the stress.

Just as Azusa was about to say more to comfort her friend, she caught a vaguely familiar figure at the corner of her eyes.

The girl, with brown hair tied in two curly tails that hung in front of her shoulders, was looking at them with a deadpanned expression from the shadows of the alleyway. Azusa shuddered and her hand instantly went to her neck, which stung with phantom pain.

What was this girl doing here? Did she follow Ritsu-senpai-?

_Azusa stared at her middle school sadly. She wasn't sad that she finally got to leave it for good, but she was sad that she would not be able to go to the rooftop and play the guitar for Ritsu-senpai anymore. _

_That annoying senpai wasn't even here today to see her off. _

_Azusa scowled. Whatever, she should go home back home now before her parents got worried – _

"_Nakano Azusa."_

_There was a stranger standing near the gates, as if she had been waiting for her. The girl was wearing the same uniform as Ritsu-senpai, so was she senpai's high school classmate…?_

"_Ano, who are you?"_

_The girl did not look friendly, but there was no animosity in her eyes either. And so, Azusa approached her carefully. The moment she was in reaching distance, the girl grabbed the scruff of her collars and slammed her against the wall._

_Before Azusa could even yell for help, she felt something cool against her neck._

"_Keep quiet, little cat. I just want to tell you something," though her words were threatening, the way she spoke was as monotonous as the subway announcer. No emotion. None at all, and Azusa started trembling in instinct. _

"_Good thing that you are finally leaving the city. Good choice, Nakano Azusa. But, it will be best that you do not mention Tainaka Ritsu's name, ever."_

"_W-why…? What did R-Ritsu-senpai-?"_

"_It'd be best that you don't know any more than this," the girl slowly let her go, sheathing the blade with a flick. "After all, curiosity kills the cat."_

"Azusa-chan?" "Azusa?"

She stared at her friends' concerned faces and quickly glanced back into the alleyway. There was no one there.

Even now, she still did not know who that girl was and why she said that. When Ritsu-senpai came to Sakuragaoka, Azusa had long forgotten about that girl and her odd request – there were just so many things to be worried about, and a part of Azusa just didn't want to mention anything about the time back in the city.

But she should have known. She should have confronted Ritsu-senpai about it after they found out that she was part of Ookami. That blade-girl, she must be part of Ookami too, but why was she here now? Why won't Ritsu-senpai tell them anything?

Azusa relaxed when Ui hugged her again, and Jun continued to chatter on with her jokes.

She may not be able to do much, but she cherished her senpais and friends more than anything. She will continue to do all she can for them.

Yui-senpai's blank expression as she kept staring into the sky-

Ritsu-senpai's broken mask of fury as she stood in front of her brother-

Mio-senpai's resolute glower as she returned to the hospital room-

And Mugi-senpai's thoughtful frown-

"Come on, Ui, Jun, let's go."

She will do her best to protect them, all of them.

* * *

"Ricchan."

"…just leave it."

The phone continued to vibrate.

Mugi sighed and took a sip of tea, yet she was unable to find its usual calming effect.

Ritsu continued to play with the blue bear, ignoring the phone that was ringing every few minutes.

The creator of Ookami hadn't gone back to her apartment since that day at the hospital. No matter how much she had tried to hide it, it was obvious that the girl had cried. And that seemed to have filled her emotional quota, for Ritsu was even more withdrawn than ever.

Most of the time, she just lied on the floor between Mugi and Mio's bed, staring at the ceiling. The keyboardist and the bassist were away most of the time, but even then Ritsu seemed fine to just stay in their dorm. Her bike was parked at the school too, and she hadn't been answering any of the phone calls that were from Ookami, presumably.

The girl was just running away. She knew it. Mugi knew it. Yet this continued on. Mugi could not bring herself to reprimand Ritsu for wanting to hide, not after learning so much about Ookami, the Wakaoujis and the rival gang.

It was only after countless reassurances that Yui had calmed down. Mugi had promised the brunette she will never tell anyone what she had seen. But really, who could the blonde tell it to?

Mugi had pretty much pieced everything together, but the resolution was still nowhere to be seen. Ritsu wasn't the only one in trouble now; Yui was too. And Mio, just where was she? The black-haired girl had been away most of the day and only returned to dorm to sleep as if to placate Mugi.

Ricchan, Yui-chan, Mio-chan and herself…it seemed as if everybody were going their own way, didn't it?

"Mugi, are you alright?"

Ritsu was still lying on the floor, throwing the bear up into the air, catching it, and throwing it up again.

"I'm fine Ricchan."

The bear landed on Ritsu's chest with a soft thump.

"No you're not."

"Ricchan…"

"How much do you know, Mugi?" Ritsu slowly sat up, staring straight into the blonde's eyes. Mugi flinched. Ritsu's lips curved.

"I guess you sort of know what I did with Ookami, don't you? Ichigo, Shin and their father…I take it that you already found all that out, don't you? No use denying it, I can see it in your eyes."

Silence.

They continued to stare at each other. Mugi wanted to look away, but she knew she mustn't if she wanted Ritsu to understand.

Surprisingly, it was Ritsu who looked away first. She stood up and walked towards the blonde, dumping the bear into her lap.

"I never kept my promise, did I?"

"Eh?"

"I told you we'd go out to the movies again sometime. The arcades, the ice cream shop," Ritsu paused, and chuckled dryly, "It seemed so long ago, huh. It felt like a story, even. It was too good to be true."

"Ricchan?" Mugi set down the bear and stood up, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Ritsu exhaled and grinned weakly, putting her hand on top of Mugi's.

"You're just trying to help me, I know that, Mugi. Which is why…I should stop running away anymore. I can't hide here forever. I'll need to go back to the city eventually."

Mugi's heart dropped. She was right – knowing Ritsu, she would not choose the option that would bring danger onto them. So Ritsu must mean that she will accept the Wakaouji patriarch's challenge and go after the rival gang, but how about Yui and her parents?

"No, wait, Ricchan, you-"

"Don't try to stop me, Mugi. I have to do this. It's the only way," Ritsu gently pulled Mugi's hand off her shoulder. "You've already been hurt once. So, just leave this to me." She held the hand for awhile, and smiled.

"Heh, a pianist's hand feels so different," Ritsu slowly let go and turned away.

Before Mugi could get her words out, the door opened.

"Ritsu, Sawako-sensei is looking for you," Mio simply walked to her bed without looking at them. Mugi gulped, uneasy at the strange tension between the two.

It had been like this ever since that day at the hospital. Mugi thought Mio had comforted Ritsu and things should just be fine, but the drummer and the bassist were avoiding each other…yet seeking each other at the same time. They did not talk to each other, but Ritsu continued to stay in their dorm even under the strange atmosphere, and Mio just let her without asking why.

It was as if they were both biding time. Mugi hadn't had the faintest idea as to why.

But she certainly hated the feeling of watching ticking bombs who were so dear to her heart.

Ritsu stared at Mio for a few moments before leaving the room. The door clicked with a finality that sent shivers down Mugi's spine. No, she had enough.

"Mio-chan. We need to talk," Mugi sat down on her bed, facing her best friend, "things can't go on like this. Even if school can divert most of other people's attention, it won't work for us, not like last term, Mio-chan. What…what have you been doing? Will you tell me?"

"…you love Ritsu, right, Mugi?"

The blonde was taken aback by the sudden question. Mio was gazing at her in a calm expression, patient and accepting.

"…didn't we already talk about this before, Mio-chan? I-I do feel that way about Ricchan but…but as long as Ricchan is happy, I don't care if it's with me."

Mio smiled, as if in relief. "I see. Mugi, only you can give the baka the happiness she deserves. You can help her. You can watch over her…"

"Mio-chan, what are you talking about?" Mugi was very uncomfortable at where the conversation was going. "Why are you speaking as if you won't be around to help her too…?"

The black-haired girl stood up abruptly.

"Taka is dead."

Mugi covered her mouth in horror. Even with everything that had happened, with all the knowledge she had discovered about Ookami, Mugi was still hit by a wave of terror. That man who had kidnapped her and injured her back. That same man who seemed so ferocious, was dead?

"I only know about this because Sokabe-senpai told me. Remember, Taka is Sokabe-senpai's cousin," Mio sat down beside Mugi, close enough for comfort, but not close enough for contact.

"I sent a letter to her not too long ago. I'd asked her many things, such as what she knew about Ookami, and why she had formed Hayabusa in the first place."

Mugi waited for Mio to elaborate more, but the girl only shook her head. "Taka was killed because he knew too much, Mugi. Whoever killed him will go after Sokabe-senpai, even though she is well-protected overseas. Yet, she is still willing to help me. For the past few days, I've talking to the connections she had in the…underground world."

Taking a deep breath, Mio continued, "you've been trying to help Ritsu too. I know they're not just some errands for your father, Mugi. But leave this to me. You were already hurt once, I don't want-"

Mugi laughed lightly, much to her best friend's bemusement.

"Ricchan said the same thing too, Mio-chan. Both of you are really similar."

"W-what, I'm nowhere like that baka, what are you talking about?"

Chuckling still, Mugi held Mio's hand. Pianist hands? The blonde would much prefer Mio's – calloused, yet still soft, able to fight, able to defend.

"Both of you must have rubbed off too much on me. I can be like you two as well, Mio-chan. I'm not going to let you do this by yourself." Yes, the black-haired girl was not part of Hayabusa anymore. She had been liberated from that, she did not have to carry the burden of protecting all of them by herself anymore. It wasn't like back then, where Mio had to fight those delinquents from Onigaoka.

No, Mio-chan was not wearing her hoodie anymore.

"Mugi-"

"I don't want to hear it," Mugi smiled, "We're in this together."

The black-haired girl stared at her and finally smiled, the first time in many days. "You're stubborn like that baka too. Alright. We need to talk to Ritsu about this too."

Pleased, the blonde nodded and pulled her best friend to her feet.

Perhaps they will be able to resolve at least something by the end of the day without stepping on any mines.

* * *

Mio gripped Mugi's hand tightly in her own as they walked towards the staff building.

She still had her doubts about letting Mugi joining on her plan but…this was about all of them. It would not be fair to keep them out. Later, they will have to talk to Yui and Azusa too. The whole band should know about this.

The Sokabes once worked for the Wakaoujis, the family that had sponsored Ookami. Conflicts must have risen between the two, and so the Sokabes had broken away and successfully blended into the society. But Sokabe Megumi had formed Hayabusa with her cousin Sokabe Tatsuya, if only to protect themselves. Of course, Sokabe-senpai knew a teenage gang like Hayabusa would not be able fight against the Wakaoujigumi, but it was something at least.

But even Sokabe-senpai had not expected that Hayabusa was allowed to exist, much less expand. Sure they had fought against the branch gang of Ookami, but once they were gotten rid of, Hayabusa was practically allowed to rule over the town. Why did the Wakaoujigumi let them run free?

It was only when Ritsu came back to town that things got out of control again. Taka was killed, because he couldn't get rid of Ritsu. But how? Taka was under security. The only way this could be possible would be that there was an insider.

Only the Wakaoujis would be powerful enough to even have 'help' within the police. This made so much more sense now. A yakuza gang…no, even Ookami was able to escape from their crimes only because there was someone with the police.

Mio had a terrible feeling about why Satoshi was kept secret from Ritsu all this time. Maybe this insider had something to do with the higher-ups? Or perhaps, this insider _was_ part of the higher-ups? So really, it would be safer if Satoshi was moved to one of the hospitals owned by the Kotobukis. They needed to consult with Ritsu about this.

She did not know why Sawako-sensei had asked for Ritsu, but this was actually good timing. Other than Mugi's father, the only other person who could back them would be Sawako-sensei and her police friend. They will need all the help they could get to stand against the yakuza…and help Ritsu.

Who just ran out of the doors after kicking them open.

Sheer fury was cackling in the air, even though they could not see her expression. Mio and Mugi quickly ran after the girl. As if knowing someone was following her, Ritsu quickened her pace.

"Wait, Ritsu! Where are you going?"

Ritsu finally stopped at Mio's call. They were now at the parking lot, and the girl was standing beside her bike, ready to get on. Her fists were clenched so much that the knuckles were already turning white. Mugi was about to approach her, but Mio quickly stopped the blonde.

"Let me do it," Mio mouthed, "it's safer."

Both of them knew Ritsu was angry, yes, but neither of them had expected Ritsu's reaction when Mio put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

The girl in black hoodie shook off Mio's hand roughly and spun around.

Mio will never forget the look in those amber eyes.

Hatred. Burning hatred.

Mio's hand dropped to her side feebly.

They stood there in painful silence until Sawako ran up to them. The teacher blanched, taking the sight before her. She stood in front of the two frozen girls in an almost protective manner and spoke to Ritsu soothingly.

"I'm sure it was a mistake. There must be something wrong-"

"Do you think I want to believe it?" Ritsu snarled, breathing deeply, "I don't want to believe it but WHAT REASON WOULD HE HAVE TO LIE?"

"R-ricchan, what's going on?" Mugi's timid voice was rather loud in this empty parking lot.

Ritsu whirled around and refused to look at any of them, still breathing deeply as if to calm herself. They glanced at the teacher questioningly, but the bespectacled woman only shook her head. The normally composed woman seemed to be at loss what to do.

Mio clenched her clammy fists, her heart pounding; she wanted to yell at the idiot as she had done for the past few weeks, but she knew it would not work this time. Not when Ritsu's anger seemed to be directed at her.

Finally, Ritsu turned around. Her voice was scratchy, almost pleading. "Mio. Just tell me something. The things you did while you were in Taka's gang…what did you do?"

Though confused and hurt, Mio replied honestly. "I've already told you, I-I went with T-Taka whenever Hayabusa found the branch gang's hideouts. I-I just stood there, watching him torture-"

"And then what? What else? What was the 'deliberately cruel things' you did, Mio?" Ritsu interrupted, a desperate edge in her voice.

Gulping, Mio tried to keep her memories at bay. "I-I've told you, I kicked those captives into the river-"

Ritsu interrupted her once again, with cold, empty laughs.

"So, you did it without even knowing it. Did you hear that, Sawa-chan? That's another damning evidence, though Satoshi's words were enough already. He's the only fucking witness after all."

The teacher was also staring at Mio in disbelief, making the girl more and more uneasy. Mugi stood close to her, offering what little comfort she could.

"W-what is going on, Ritsu? What about Satoshi? Witness…"

"Ritsu, we can't be sure yet. Satoshi-kun's memory might not be too clear," Sawako gripped Ritsu's shoulder, "Mio-chan, Mugi-chan, perhaps you two should leave us now-"

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on!" Ritsu wrenched the teacher's hand off her shoulder, her eyes peering through behind her long bangs like molten metal.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY PARENTS, AKIYAMA MIO!"

* * *

**A/N:** ...I almost didn't want to stick to the original outline but, well, here it is...

If anyone still remembered the tiny out-of-place conversation between Mio and Ritsu way back (chapter 10?), after Mugi's flashback about how she met her friends… well, it was kind of foreshadowing this…

And so the situation escalated. I don't think anyone saw this coming…！？( ﾟДﾟ)

I hope you've enjoyed reading…?

As usual, criticisms, screams of rage(?), 'WTF' or any on-violent feedback is welcome.

Background Information

Mr. Hirasawa – so, I've always thought Yui is more like him, while Ui is more like their mother. Hence, such characterization.

… most of the information is already in the chapter. Feel free to ask me for clarification.


	19. Chapter 17 U & I

**A/N:** Thanks for all your supports and not killing me (?) Sorry for that cliffhangar and the wait. It was horrible of me, I know, but I'm not done yet…cough, certainly, explanations and some more info in this chapter and more chaos. Hopefully I did the characters' emotions justice.

More awesome fanarts from edgee-san and Athyra-senpai!

flashcry. deviantart. com/#/d35ud9u

athyra. deviantart. com/#/d35j87h

athyra. deviantart. com/#/d35jjwj

Special thanks to awesome ghikiJ-san for beta-ing this chapter!

Disclaimer: I (thankfully) don't own K-on.

* * *

_If you're not around, I can't apologize to you  
I want to hear your voice  
When I see your smile  
That alone is good enough for me_

**Chapter 17 – U&I**

Mugi felt sick.

She could only stare at the ground, though that only seemed to make the sudden nausea worse. She couldn't look at Ritsu; no, those eyes were just so full of _hate_. The blonde didn't dare to look at her best friend either.

No no no. This must be some sort of misunderstanding. This was just too absurd. There was just no way Mio could be the one who-

"Well? Why don't you defend yourself, Akiyama Mio?" Ritsu snarled again, taking a step forward. Sawako quickly stood in front of her, attempting to stop her again.

"What? Are you saying that I should just ignore my brother's words, huh? He's the only witness. He said it himself, he said it was Mio! And see? SHE'S NOT EVEN DEFENDING HERSELF!" Ritsu took a deep, ragged breath, eyes clenched. "Goddamit Mio, SAY SOMETHING!"

"Mio-chan, please," Mugi still couldn't bring herself to look at the girl but she did reach out to hold her hand. It felt cold. It was shivering as well, prompting Mugi to hold it even tighter.

Silence.

Except for the snapping sound of the chains in Ritsu's mind.

"Mio," Ritsu exhaled loudly, "Just say something. Say anything. I'll believe you. Just say you didn't do it. Come on!"

"…I…"

Mugi squeezed the girl's hand pleadingly. Yet Mio seemed to be unable to say anything further. The blonde finally looked up, ready to speak for her friend but her words died in her throat at the look on Ritsu's face.

It wasn't livid rage as she expected. No, this look of utter indifference was terrifying. It was the kind of distance that shouldn't even exist between strangers, let alone friends like them.

It was like how a predator would observe a prey.

Mugi trembled; Ritsu saw it, and smiled coldly.

"…can't even defend yourself huh…fine, alright, that's just perfect, ok, I'll just, yea," the Creator of Ookami mumbled to herself and backed away from them. Sawako seemed to understand the girl's intention but she was one step too late.

"Stop, Ricchan-"

Tainaka Ritsu hopped onto her bike and sped away without looking back.

If only Mugi had the ability to see the future. If she did, she would have ran to Ritsu, to stop her from leaving, or just to turn Ritsu around so she could see those amber eyes one more time.

Alas, the blonde only stood there, paralyzed, as the rider disappeared out of sight. The bike had entered her line of vision so abruptly on that fateful day long ago, and now it had left in the same manner too. She felt her eyesight blur as something warm and wet slowly trailed down her cheeks.

It was only when the hand in her grip went slack that Mugi finally snapped out of her trance.

"Mio-ch-"She almost staggered at the limp weight of her best friend, who had completely collapsed against her. Sawako hurried over while she dialed the phone frantically.

"We should take her back to your dorm. She's just too shocked and," the teacher looked really tired, "there are many questions that we need to ask her."

Mugi could only hug the unconscious girl close to her. Those tears dropped onto Mio's pale face and slid down her cheeks as well.

* * *

"_Yea yea, I know you enjoy kicking them and all but stop that for a sec and get over here."_

_Mio gave the unmoving body one last kick before glaring at the sneering man from beneath her hood. "Don't order me around, Taka."_

_The leader of Hayabusa sneered at her, and Mio smiled back darkly. The other members present were wise enough to back out of reach except Tachibana Himeko, who looked as bored as ever. _

_The glaring match was interrupted by a raspy cough. Taka smirked. _

"_Look at them. I gave them pretty good makeovers didn't I?" The man laughed, hauling up a captive by his collars._

"_I didn't expect much with your nonexistent artistic talent," Mio scoffed, staring at the bloody face indifferently. It looked like a young boy, then again his face was so bloodied that she couldn't even tell whether his eyes were open or not under all that red. _

_Strange. Even with all the 'training' she had gone through, Mio's stomach still churned. Furious at her own weakness, she stomped on the captive, kicking him out of Taka's hold. The poor boy could only gurgle feebly under her vicious kicks. Bloody or not, this boy chose to associate himself with those horrid people who caused her so much pain. He deserved it. Perhaps he would even grow up to become just like the thug who had almost-_

_Mio increased the malice behind her assault._

"_Hey now, I didn't tell you to get over here just to kill him like this!"_

_The black-haired girl almost recoiled at the wording. She was quite thankful for her hood to hide her momentary lapse._

"_I mean, no one's gonna care if people just find bodies in this stupid hideout under the bridge, right? It needs to be big," there was a crazed glint in Taka's eyes, "Akiyama, kick them into the river."_

_Her clenched fists were hidden in the hoodie's pockets. Grey eyes quickly scanned over the captives, noting for the first time the way they were lined up along the edges of the platform. And their hands were __bounded behind their backs. If they were pushed into the murky depths, into those gushing torrents, they will perish for sure._

_It was outright murder._

_Mio could feel all the stares from the Hayabusa members and from the few captives who were still conscious. It was up to her to decide the fate of these people, people who didn't seem much older or younger than herself. _

_All those horrified, pleading looks – was that what her own face looked like when she was assaulted long ago? She could feel the bile rising from her throat already._

_She had almost become one of the very people she had despised. Just one more step and she would not be able to return._

_Before any of the Hayabusa did the job for her, Mio was already in front of the captives. She discreetly passed the few pocket knives she had to the conscious and least-injured looking ones. This exchange was successfully hidden from view since she immediately gave them a vicious kick. _

_Even then, she could still see their surprised yet grateful expressions. _

_She did not deserve that._

_Not gratitude._

_One by one, guy or girl, younger or older, all fell into the deep river below like drops of insignificant rain. Would those with the knives be able to free themselves? Will they save the unconscious ones? The river was fast, and these captives were all injured. She should have done something else to ensure their survival. _

_But it was already too late, wasn't it?_

_Unlike before, Mio did not give the others her signature cold smile as the rest of Hayabusa praised her for her ruthlessness. This was a severe wake-up call. It was time to step out of this loop of senseless pain. _

_There were no reports of dead bodies being found on the river the next day. Mio had been so relieved then. _

_Ah, but Ritsu thought she had killed Mr. and Mrs. Tainaka, and almost Satoshi as well, didn't she? _

_Mio found herself facing the enraged girl, surrounded by nothing but darkness. Those agonizing words kept echoing and increasing in volume even after she covered her ears._

"_YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY PARENTS!"_

_She could not deny it. The image of the boy with bloody face flashed mockingly. He could have been Satoshi, couldn't he? All those other captives whose faces she did not even see, faces she could not see properly under all that blood and dim light – there could have been a chance that two of them were the Tainakas. There was just no way to tell. This happened so long ago that all the details just blurred together._

_But that did not change the fact she was the one who had pushed them into their deaths._

_No reports did not mean that no one died. It was simply not reported. _

_No matter how much she wanted to deny it, no matter how much she wanted Ritsu to stop looking at her with so much hatred and distrust, she could not bring herself to utter these simple words. _

"_I didn't do it." _

_It should have been easy to say that. Very easy. Yet Mio was paralyzed by her guilt and doubted__her own innocence. Starting from the tips of her fingers, slowly creeping up her arms and slyly draping over her shoulders, chilly terror encompassed her until she couldn't understand what was going on anymore. The unknown, the uncertainty, had always been the most horrifying fear of all._

_Did she really kill them?_

_Did she?_

_She didn't know. _

_She really didn't know._

_She really didn't know!_

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Mio-chan. Shhh, it's ok."

"No it won't be ok! I don't know what I did, Mugi! But I must have-"

"Shhhh." Slow, familiar soothing strokes were felt on her back. "Take a deep breath. Breath in, breath out."

It was only under her best friend's unwavering instructions that Mio was able to pull out of her hyperventilated state. She had no idea that a simple thing like breathing could be so difficult. Wide-eyed, the black-haired girl had to stare at the wall for a few moments before she finally realized that she was back in the dorm room.

But why and how was she even here, on her own bed? She must have fainted after – well, of course, it was all too overwhelming, and undeniably real. She had committed an unforgiveable crime. She shouldn't even be here-

"Mio-chan, you must calm down, please." Mugi's hand was surprisingly firm as she kept the girl seated.

"…I…Mugi…I…Ritsu's…" Mio voice betrayed her again. She cleared her throat, determined to say something, "Where is …?"

Mugi shook her head, unable to reply verbally. Mio slumped back onto the bed, her eyes burning fiercely. So, Ritsu was gone again.

Wasn't it just yesterday that Ritsu was lying on the floor, lightly snoring even? Wasn't it just a few hours ago that Ritsu was still in this very room? Despite the tension they had between each other since that day at the hospital, they still remained close together even though they did not talk much. Ritsu had trusted Mio.

But now, the girl who was so important to her left once again, all because Mio could not deny the accusation.

"Mio-chan, why didn't you…why didn't you just tell Ricchan that you didn't do it? Ricchan only acted that way because she was shocked and hurt…but she was willing to believe you. And I do too. I-"

"No, you don't understand, Mugi. I couldn't answer her. I just couldn't, because I really could have-," Mio gritted her teeth at her choked voice, "You heard Ritsu. Even Satoshi said-"

"No, Mio-chan, you can't have been the one."

The black-haired girl looked up at Sawako, who had just entered the room with a grim look.

"I just got off the phone with Norimi, I mean Kawaguchi-san. I went over the facts again with her and Mugi. But before I can tell you anything, you must tell us everything that had happened to you during middle school."

Mio flinched, but she forced herself to look at the teacher in the eye. She could feel Mugi's comforting hand on her back. How ironic that Ritsu had been the only one who knew the story, and so could not trust Mio to be innocent like the others did. Either way, this story will be able to prove Mio's innocence, not that she had any hopes up.

Perhaps it was the fact that she told the story before, the second time came rather easily. She narrated in a monotonous voice, like she was reading from a book that was in no way related to her at all. Sawako and Mugi listened to her story patiently and silently until she got to the part about the captives.

"I knew it. Mio-chan, you're innocent," the blonde smiled at her triumphantly. "There are so many things that don't match."

"In your first year of middle school, you joined Hayabusa. By second year, those branch gangs were dealt with. And during one of those raids on their hideouts, Taka had ordered you to kick the captives into the river. But that's when things started to get complicated. From my research, Satoshi-san was found in a stream nearby that river, and Ricchan's parents were found in that river as well. But this doesn't mean they got to the river from the hideout you were in, Mio-chan. It may have been just coincidence…or the real perpetrator knew of what Hayabusa was doing, and had used this as a 'cover-up'."

"It might sound like a stretch, but Satoshi-kun's words were enough," Sawako added thoughtfully, "As the only witness, his words are taken seriously, and those exact words were – "it was her". He had said these words out of the blue when the doctor was showing him photos from his childhood."

"He saw pictures of me, and recognized me," Mio's heart dropped.

"Well, he didn't specifically say your name, since he still hasn't recovered his memories after all, but it was certain that he had recalled the face of his family's killer," the teacher's voice was firm, "Satoshi-kun became scared after seeing one particular picture. He didn't have any reactions when he looked at pictures of you and Ricchan. He only commented that 'they look kinda familiar', but that was it. Yet, when he saw a picture of you wearing glasses, he became so terrified that he had to be sedated."

"Glasses…?" Mio could only vaguely recall the times when Ritsu or Yui would jokingly steal Nodoka's glasses, and that sometimes Mio had ended up wearing them because Ritsu had said that 'she looked good with glasses'…but what did this have anything to do with their current situation?

"Yes, although we're not sure who the real killer is yet."

"But this is an important clue! This can prove your innocence, Mio-chan!"

The said girl only stared at her best friend blearily, "or it could prove that I'm really guilty, Mugi. Even with everything you've said, there was still a chance that I may be the one. And I thought Satoshi had said my name…"

"Yes, because when he was looking through the pictures, the doctors had told him the names of the people in the photo so naturally, Satoshi-kun would say your name. It was just a really bad timing that Ritsu overheard me talking on the phone with the doctor as she entered my office. That brat should have knocked on the door first!"

"The point is, Mio-chan, we'll definitely figure this out. We'll definitely solve all of this. We're just waiting for more information from Kawaguchi-san."

Mio nodded weakly at her best friend, though her mind was filled with doubt.

"Mugi-chan is right. Be optimistic, Mio-chan. If you're not, then how can you tell Ricchan that you're innocent?"

Blinking, the black-haired girl finally noticed that there was another person in the room all along. Yui was sitting against the wall, staring into space with that blank expression. There was a slice of strawberry cake on a plate beside her, possibly courtesy of Mugi, yet it was untouched. Usually, Yui's presence was the first to be noticed, just from the atmosphere itself. Yet now, if Yui hadn't spoken up, Mio would not have been able to locate her at all.

"But Yui, Ritsu's not even-"

"She'll come back, because she's Ricchan," Yui interrupted vehemently, "So you need to be ready when she comes back, to tell her that you are innocent yourself. You have to believe in yourself first before you can let her believe in you."

"Yui-chan…" Mugi sent the brunette a concerned look, but the latter did not seem to notice it.

"Smile, Mio-chan, you'll feel better."

Mio could only stare at her childhood friend, puzzled. So many things were confusing enough already, and Yui's peculiar behavior was definitely strange even by her standard. Smile? But the brunette herself wasn't smiling.

A calm, expressionless face that seemed to be ready to crumble any second. Mio wondered if her own face looked like that too.

* * *

"I knew you'd be here, Yui-senpai."

The brunette didn't even get up from her spot on the ground. She just continued to stare into the sky, her hand stretching towards the endless blue as usual.

Except it was not continuous blue.

Strange that it was such a cloudy day without a hint of any incoming rain. It was as if the clouds were just there, just to block the sun.

Even now, Azusa still could not understand why the older girl liked to come to the roof so much. It was rather windy up there, so unless there was direct sunlight, this really wasn't the ideal place to take a nap.

"Why are you here, Azunyan?"

Swallowing, Azusa took her seat beside the brunette. She had to do this. One of her worst fears had become true – everything was really falling apart. It had already been a few days since Ritsu had left. Azusa heard everything from Mugi earlier; of course, the younger girl had done all she could to contribute something, whether it was helping to look for Ritsu's whereabouts, or simply speaking to Mio whose blank expression was starting to resemble Yui's.

The black-haired girl, after she seemed to have gotten over her catatonic state, had become so withdrawn that when she had asked for some time alone, the rest of them simply did not have the heart to stop her from doing so. Mio blamed herself too much already. But it wasn't her fault! It was just one of the qualities that Azusa admired about the older girl – Mio never lied. She may speak half-truths, to hide certain things, but she would never lie. She just couldn't bring herself to – which was why she was unable to deny Ritsu-senpai's accusation.

Azusa pursed her lips. Mio-senpai will pull herself back together, she had to. At least the older girl had shown what was troubling her, unlike a certain brunette who continued to hide how she really felt.

"We need to talk, Yui-senpai."

Yui dropped her hand to her side to show that she was listening.

"Will you teach me how to fight like you?"

As expected, the brunette sat up instantly and finally looked at her. "What are you talking about, Azunyan?"

"I've never been able to help much…Ritsu-senpai had taught me how to defend myself, yes, but I can't help any of you. I can't fight-"

"Because you don't need to! I'll handle the fights, Azunyan, so just-"

"Stop treating me like a little kid! I'm only a year younger than you all. I believe that I can do something at least."

Yui stared at her impassively. "I won't teach you."

"Why? Because you think I can't handle it?"

"That's not it, Azunyan," the brunette replied tiredly and lied down again, turning away from her.

"Then tell me, tell me why you learned how to fight even though you hate it so much."

Azusa bit her lips at Yui's silence. So the older girl really wasn't going to say anything was she? Azusa decided to try a different approach.

"Alright then. Maybe we should go home now. Ui must be worried."

"Jun-chan's with her right now, she'll be fine," Yui replied curtly.

"School is starting again next week so my parents will be back by then," Azusa watched the brunette's expression carefully, "When are your parents coming back? I quite like the hotpot your mother made for us."

Those brown orbs dimmed slightly. "Mom and Dad won't be coming back for awhile. They're…busy."

It was obvious that Yui won't elaborate more. Even though she did not show it, her turbulent emotions could be felt. Azusa had known Yui long enough to understand that the older girl was an expert at hiding her feelings. The fact that these feelings could not be suppressed anymore only meant one thing – Yui herself would not be able to endure it any longer. Someone had to help her vent before she snap. Azusa planned to coax Yui into speaking, but it was no use. Direct confrontation was the only way.

"…I heard about everything from Mugi-senpai, about your parents-"Azusa winced as Yui shot up and gripped her shoulder painfully.

"_Everything_?"

It was brief, very brief, but Azusa saw it.

Anger.

Something she had never, ever seen from her air-headed senpai.

But panic quickly replaced that anger, which was equally frightening. It was the kind of panic that will grow into a stampede if there was nothing to cage it in.

"U-um it's o-okay, Yui-senpai. It's not Mugi-senpai's fault, it was me, I was the one who kept asking her and, um, she said that I-I can help you but I don't really know how so I just thought I should talk to you um…" Azusa trailed off uncertainly, embarrassed by her babbling.

"Everything?" Yui repeated again, as if she didn't hear what the younger girl just said.

Azusa was confused; why did the brunette look like she was scared of her or something? Then comprehension dawned upon her.

She placed her hands on top of Yui's, which were still gripping her shoulders forcefully. "I'm not going to judge you, Yui-senpai. I only asked because…it hurts to see you like this. I know you are just trying to protect us and not worry us, that's why you didn't say anything. It's ok if you're mad at me…I shouldn't have tried to uncover your secret when you don't want anyone to know…b-but, I just want to see you smile again, Yui-senpai."

"…I'm not mad, Azunyan. Why would I get mad at you?"

Azusa found herself being pulled into a familiar embrace as Yui rubbed her head against the smaller girl's. It had been awhile since the brunette did this to her, and she missed it sorely. Eyes prickling, Azusa buried her face into Yui's shoulder, hoping that her tears weren't discovered. It was not her position to cry when none of her senpais did, especially when they were the ones suffering the most.

Before Azusa could completely control herself, Yui already pulled away. The brunette gently wiped the corners of the younger girl's eye.

"Arigatou, Azunyan."

For what? Azusa did not understand Yui's words, but at this moment she did not mind not knowing because Yui had finally smiled. Not her usual big, cheerful ones, sure, but it was a soft, simple smile that warmed up Azusa's heart the way nothing else could.

"You're right. I don't want to get any of you involved. But really, we're all involved in this aren't we? It's only right. I will talk to Mio-chan and Ricchan."

"Eh? B-But from what Mugi-senpai told me, I thought Ritsu-senpai's gang Ookami is connected to t-the Wakaoujigumi which is the enemy of the people your parents are working for-"

"Uh-huh. But it's Ricchan."

There was no uncertainty at all. It was as if Ritsu would really come back to them, that Ritsu would not do anything to harm them-

Azusa shook her head, chuckling at her own foolishness. Yui-senpai was right. This was Ritsu-senpai they were talking about. She will come back to them.

"Yea, Ricchan will come back. She should know better than anyone else that Mio-chan can't lie, that Mio-chan is just confused. Once Ricchan cools down, things will be normal again."

"But promise me something, Azunyan. You can't tell Ui any of this."

Did Yui just want Ui to have a normal life? Was that why Yui hid the truths about her parents all this time? Azusa did not want to leave Ui in the dark, she was her best friend after all but at the same time, she understood Yui's feelings as well. Ui…should just stay as Ui. Azusa did not think she can bear to see another person so dear to her be exposed to the darkness that already held Yui captive.

"I promise, Yui-senpai, only if you'll go back home and stop coming to the rooftop, making us worry."

"I make her worry a lot, don't I? I'm a really bad sister, I always have been…"

Yui's blank expression was back, but at least Azusa finally had an understanding of the reason.

"Where did your optimism go, Yui-senpai?" The younger girl tried to sound harsh.

The brunette patted her head, lips curving. "Right here."

Azusa found herself smiling as well. She was surprised that she didn't blush.

"Good good, both of you are here," Sawako opened the door, looking oddly excited as she hurried over to them. "We should wait for Mio-chan…but it's fine. Both of you just listen to me. My friend had finally found some lead…a real lead, in fact."

Mugi was standing behind the teacher, smiling for the first time in these past few days. "None of us believed Mio-chan had done it, but we didn't have any evidence to back that up before. Now, Kawaguchi-san found something that can help all of us."

"Look at this," Sawako held out a photo of a crowd of people surrounding what appeared to be a crime scene. Azusa gasped, spotting one particular girl at the edge of the picture right away. The girl with long curly hair was the same one who was talking to Yui-senpai before the concert. There was another girl standing beside this kogal, and she was…

_Mio-senpai?_

Since the picture wasn't focused, it was hard to tell – similar black hair and hairstyle but she appeared to be wearing glasses…

"This is a picture taken by the surveillance camera of a recent crime scene, something I will get to in a moment. But first, I'm sure you've noticed these two girls, haven't you?" Sawako pointed to the very two people Azusa had noticed. "We have identified them as Takahashi Fuuko and Tachibana Himeko."

The pigtailed girl glanced at Yui, whose expression was stony. Didn't the brunette know this 'Himeko'?

"We believe that this Takahashi was the girl who Satoshi-kun saw – meaning that Takahashi is either the real killer, or an accomplice. Even though we should not have done so, I still asked Norimi to show Satoshi-kun this picture and he had that same reaction. This proves that Mio-chan must be innocent."

"And that's not all," Mugi pointed to Himeko, "Mio-chan once told me the vice-leader of Hayabusa was Tachibana Himeko, this girl. So why is she with Takahashi, whose family was believed to have good relationship with the Wakaoujis…meaning, in turn, the whole yakuza gang?"

Azusa blinked, "W-wait, so you mean this suspect is related to Wakaoujigumi? But isn't Ritsu-senpai part of Ookami-? Just what was going on!"

Yui was still silent.

Mugi glanced at Sawako, who nodded in approval. The blonde then took a deep breath.

"When I was kidnapped by Taka, I found out about something that I never shared with anyone until recently. It just wasn't my place to tell but at the rate things are going, you all need to know," Mugi gulped nervously, "Ricchan is the creator of Ookami."

"What-?" Azusa almost choked, feeling light-headed. Wait, wait, _wait_! Ookami, the gang sponsored by the very yakuza that wanted to wipe out the rival yakuza group Yui-senpai's parents worked for, was created by Ritsu-senpai? So even back then, in the city, Ritsu-senpai was already leading the notorious gang? But she had been so nice to Azusa…

And how about that girl who threatened her not to mention Ritsu-senpai's name? Since Ritsu-senpai was the leader, this would mean that girl was Wakaouji Ichigo…?

"…is it true…?" Yui's expression didn't change, but her trembling voice was enough of an indicator of how shocked she was.

"…yes. At first, we weren't sure if we should tell you this, because Mio-chan told me that Taka was…silenced, just because he knew too much."

Azusa shuddered, but she shook her head resolutely. "Even then, I'd like to know still. W-we're a band. Mio-senpai should know too."

"Yes," Mugi appeared hesitant yet determined at the same time, "I will tell her when she comes back."

The younger girl allowed herself a brief moment to relax. At last, Mio-senpai was proven innocent. But Ritsu-senpai's secret…no, they must find her as soon as possible, to fix this whole mess.

"…how did you get this photo, Sawa-chan? You said something about a crime scene," Yui spoke up quietly, her eyes hidden by her bangs.

"This is why I've decided to tell you who Ricchan really is, Yui-chan," Mugi gazed at the brunette worriedly, "the crime scene was…the police had identified the victims to be part of Hanagumi. No, they aren't your parents - wait, Yui-chan!"

As soon as Yui heard the name of the yakuza gang her parents worked for, she ran away from them. The rest of them immediately followed her, but the brunette had a head start and…she just disappeared. Azusa was reminded of all the times she had been unable to locate Yui. But no, they must find her before she did something reckless!

"So Yui-senpai's parents are ok?"

"We don't know that for sure, but those victims weren't her parents," Mugi replied firmly.

"We should split up and look for Mio-chan and Yui-chan, and possibly Ricchan too," Sawako shook her head, "you kids these days…anyways, I know we really shouldn't go anywhere alone, but we don't have the time. I'm going to get Norimi to help us."

Azusa nodded, "you should go with Sawako-sensei, Mugi-senpai. I'll go look for Yui-senpai."

"But Azusa-chan – "

"I can take care of myself," Azusa smiled at her reassuringly and quickly left them before they could stop her. She kept phoning Yui as she ran, but the brunette's phone must be misplaced or on silent. Azusa growled in frustration. She promised not to tell Ui, but she should warn her friend about this at least. Ui could be impulsive like her sister too. Who knew, maybe Yui-senpai went back home.

Azusa frowned; they were now a band missing the drummer and consequently the bassist, and the lead guitarist too if she didn't do something soon. She quickened her pace, mentally drained from all the shocking revelations that solved a few problems but made the overall situation even more complicated.

It had taken them years to build up the bond they had, yet it only took them a few days to snap such bond.

But it will be reconnected, won't it? Azusa would like to believe it was strong enough.

* * *

Mio yelled furiously and struck the punching bag hard, again and again, yet this did not bring her the comfort she sought.

No, the whole warehouse was stifling her. It was the place she had always gone to for its soothing, secluded darkness. She had always been able to think and organize her thoughts here.

But not anymore.

She glared at the pieces of broken mirror on the ground, at the pale face of this weak-looking girl wearing some purple jacket outside of the school uniform. She had turned into this…person? No, she was stronger than this. She had been able to take care of herself, when she was still wearing her trademark hoodie, beating up any who dared to challenge her-

Mio slumped down on the crates in sheer exhaustion. This vicious cycle of alternating between guilt, pessimism and anger wasn't stopping any time soon. What was right? What was wrong? Had she paid for the sins she had committed in the past? If not, how could she do it?

She glanced at the lonely drum set at the corner of the warehouse.

Just how will she get Ritsu back?

The girl must have gone back to the city. It was the only explanation. After all, they were the only ones 'holding her back' from rejoining Ookami again.

No, Ritsu would have to come back eventually. She wanted to exact revenge against the killer of her family, didn't she?

Having nothing else to do, having no idea how else to satiate this restlessness, Mio stormed out of the warehouse, a place she no longer felt welcome at.

She needed to get in contact with Ookami. From Sokabe-senpai's letter, Mio learned quite a lot about the yakuza group named the Wakaoujigumi, and how Sokabe-senpai's family once worked for them but broke away without punishment, surprisingly. But then the Sokabes had to live in fear of being hunted down, so Sokabe-senpai formed Hayabusa as the last defense.

And the people with the wolf tattoo was formed by those related to the yakuza, lead by the boss's son, someone named Shinichirou. Sokabe-senpai believed that this person killed Taka.

Ritsu was associated with this Shinichirou and that blade-girl. They have all stained their hands already. Mio smiled wryly; she will seek them out, now that she knew her hands could be stained as well. Dangerous, true, but so what? This appeared to be the only way to find Ritsu.

She will find Ritsu.

That idiot's grin…how Mio had missed seeing it. Fine, if Ritsu hated her…fine. But as long as she can smile again…

Mio's eyes narrowed when her way was blocked by two sneering guys. She had long realized she was being followed, and purposely led them to a deserted street. These guys looked vaguely familiar – they were the Hayabusa stragglers who the police could not arrest properly since they did not have the tattoo.

Ah, there were more guys behind her. So, she was surrounded. That was fine with Mio.

Cold calmness washed over her. She was not in a good mood, not at all.

Mio merely leaned sideways when one of them threw a sloppy punch at her. She quickly clinched the arm and snapped up her elbow, hitting his chin with a loud crack. He spat out blood, having bit his tongue, but he was given no further time to recover when Mio drove her knee deep into his stomach. As he doubled over with a choked groan, a sharp strike to the jaw was all it took to knock him out.

The rest of the guys backed away quickly, fear apparent in their eyes.

"Why are you following me?"

One of them hollered in forced bravado and charged towards her. Scoffing, Mio avoided the attack easily while her foot struck his throat with an explosive snap, and there went another one.

"It's fine, I'll just make you tell me." Instead of waiting for them to approach her, Mio dashed forward. Taken aback by her initiative, the thugs could not defend themselves in time. With a heavy ram to the sternum and a direct blow to the temple, both thugs went down as well.

"This makes you the last one."

He was a short one and appeared to be younger than the others, but Mio took no notice. Just as ruthlessly, she dealt a heavy clout to the chin and rammed her elbow onto his neck. Even after he dropped to the ground, she continued kicking, smiling coldly at his muffled whimpers –

Mio froze.

What had she done?

Just because she was angry, she almost killed them with all those potentially fatal strikes. Just because she could not control her emotions properly, she almost entered darkness irreversibly.

She had almost done the same thing as Ritsu.

The black-haired girl stared at the blood on her sleeves, blood that looked so revolting on her jacket. Her own shoulder stung, reminding her of her encounter with the blade-girl. Yes, that was Mio's original plan, to go find that person, before she almost lost it.

These thugs were all unconscious now, so she couldn't ask why they had followed her in the first place either.

What was happening to her? She didn't even feel like herself anymore. She needed to calm down.

Was this how Ritsu felt?

"I've told you that you should stay out of this side of the world, Akiyama. You are not smart enough to heed my warning."

The blade-girl slowly walked into view, followed by a few guys. Mio readied her stance immediately, unsurprised at the unexpected arrival.

"I was looking for you."

"Oh?" The girl took out a knife and stared at it coolly, "Usually people avoid me, Akiyama. Those who didn't do so all died."

Mio ignored how her heart sped up uneasily at the lack of emotion from those words. "Did you send these people after me?"

The girl only glanced at the unconscious thug by her feet. "Them? I wonder." She suddenly crouched and drove the knife through his hand, earning an agonized yell.

"W-what did you do that for?" Mio willed herself not to flinch at the sight of blood pooling beneath the unfortunate man's hand. Didn't she get over her fear long ago? No, it wasn't her old fear of blood, it was what it represented. She did not want to see anyone die, not this stranger who attacked her, not even Taka who she had despised.

Killing people was just -

"You must be thinking that killing is wrong," the girl pulled the knife out, wiping the blood on the victim's shirt apathetically, while her subordinates just looked on, as if waiting for her orders. "Truly, you do not belong to this side of the world, not with that weak mentality."

She stood up, staring straight at Mio. "I don't know why you are looking for me, but this is your last chance. Just step back."

Mio did not move. "I may not be ready yet…but in time, I will. No matter what." If she really killed Ritsu's parents, then Ritsu became the person she was now because of Mio. Ritsu shouldn't have to suffer because of her sin. Mio made up her mind, that even with all those hypocritical thinking, with all those confusion, she will do whatever it took to bring Ritsu back.

"Time is something you won't have," the girl played with the blade, "We're taking Tainaka Ritsu back."

Mio's throat felt dry. What did she just say?

The girl seemed to have interpreted her silence as shock and continued on, "Tainaka got injured to protect Kotobuki Tsumugi against Hayabusa. She becomes weak because of you and the others. Sources tell me that you and the rich girl have been snooping around lately, so you must know who I am by now, don't you?"

Mio continued to stare at the girl, unable to reply.

"I am Wakaouji Shinichirou's sister, Ichigo," she said monotonously, "you have at least heard about what's been happening in the city, correct?"

"…power struggle of some sort…" Yes, Mio vaguely heard parts of what Mugi found out during her research. Only vaguely.

"The head of Hanagumi is dead," Ichigo narrowed her eyes, her voice suddenly dark, "my brother and his faction successfully completed most of my father's challenge. And so Ookami…no, most of the Wakaoujigumi already accepted him as the next leader. My father was surprised but pleased. Tainaka's faction is losing favor, Akiyama. We need her back."

The thugs began to approach Mio at that silent prompt. Ichigo pointed the blade at the black-haired girl. "We need Tainaka. Only she can fix this situation. We were once ordered to protect this town. But we don't care about you or this town. Tainaka had been avoiding us for a long time. Distractions should be discarded. Now, tell me, where is Tainaka?"

Mio stood her ground, observing the thugs warily. Why did it sound like Ritsu was some sort of leader…and why did Ichigo ask this?

"I thought Ritsu had already gone back to the city…to Ookami."

Ichigo was not amused. "No, I knew Tainaka was hiding somewhere with you or your friends. I suggest that you don't lie, Akiyama."

Mio chuckled bitterly, "Lie? Why would I? I might have killed Ritsu's parents, why would she want to stay with me?"

The thugs began to mutter amongst themselves, surprised by her words. Ichigo only stared at her placidly. "You, killed her parents? Someone with clean hands like you? Hnn. No matter. Whether you lied or not, you've been an eyesore for far too long. Since you did not listen to me last time, it is your own fault. Not my problem. I'll just keep looking for," she paused, staring straight into Mio's eyes, "our leader."

"What did you-"

"Get her."

* * *

"Ne Ui, do you know what's going on with Azusa lately?"

Suzuki Jun rolled off the couch and stared at her friend in slight annoyance. Sure, Hirasawa Ui just looked like she was pouring tea into the teacups as usual, but the illogical calmness irritated Jun. Ui shouldn't be this calm; if she was worried, she should just show it! Suppressing feelings was bad. Jun felt she had observed her friends long enough to say that.

The ponytailed girl only smiled softly, "Azusa-chan, Onee-chan and all the senpais seem to be really busy with something, that's all."

"Huh? W-well, aren't you curious? Or worried? I mean, Azusa and Yui-senpai are rarely home, and well, usually, you'd be like…um," Jun trailed off, unsure how to bring up the subject. Knowing her friend, Jun was certain that Ui would not cave in so easily. Under that gentle, almost meek exterior, Ui really had an iron will. Ui was able to function normally with her sister and Azusa living under the same roof, watching and tolerating their interactions.

Jun sighed inwardly. She didn't know whether to praise or berate the brunette for her masochistic tendencies.

At the sound of a key unlocking the door, Ui immediately shot up from her seat. Jun quickly followed her and was relieved to see their pigtailed friend.

"There you are, Azusa, where have you been-"

"Jun, Ui, I need you to listen to me very carefully." Azusa had always been a serious person, which was why it had been so fun to tease her. But Jun knew this was not the time, not when Azusa looked so drained as if she was hanging on by sheer will alone.

"Azusa-chan, why don't you come in and sit down first-" Ui tried to pull the girl inside, but Azusa flung her arm off.

"Now's not the time for that, Ui!"

"Don't yell at her, Azusa! Ui's only trying to help." Jun quickly stood in between them, her back facing Ui because she could not bring herself to look at the brunette's expression.

Azusa deflated and muttered her apology immediately. "I'm very sorry Ui, I shouldn't have yelled. It's just…" Her voice got smaller and smaller, and then she just crouched down as if all the strength left her.

Jun finally dared to glance at Ui, who only looked concerned and didn't seem bothered by Azusa's earlier outburst. Jun shuffled awkwardly as Ui gave Azusa a hug and pulled the girl to her feet.

"What's going on, Azusa-chan?" The ponytailed girl was stroking Azusa's back like how a mother would comfort a confused child.

The pigtailed girl bit her lips, "I can't tell you guys everything. It's dangerous. It's very dangerous, Ui, Jun. I'll only tell you the gist – Ritsu-senpai is gone."

"H-huh? B-but it'll be fine, won't it? I mean, she went missing before the concert too, but she came back in the end."

"That was different, Jun! Ritsu-senpai had left us a note last time. But this…this … Ritsu-senpai thinks that Mio-senpai killed her parents – this isn't true at all! This is just a huge, huge misunderstanding… anyways, we're all trying to find her. But this isn't the reason why I'm here."

Jun was still gaping at Azusa, trying to absorb what she just heard. Right, maybe it was better that they didn't know everything. Ui was expressionless; it was rather eerie how much she looked like Yui-senpai. Then, she spoke up calmly.

"Where's Onee-chan?"

Azusa looked surprised, "H-h-how do you-?"

"I don't know what had happened, but Onee-chan must be trying to do everything by herself again," Ui gazed at the black-haired girl evenly, "But…you're just here to tell us, to tell me, that you're going to look for her, aren't you? That we should just stay here because it's too… 'dangerous'?"

"Ui…yea…um, I know you want to look for Yui-senpai but yes, it'd be better if you…um…"

"No, I understand, Azusa-chan. I can't fight like you can. I'll…I'll only hold you back. You're the only one who can help Onee-chan."

Azusa put her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "That's not true. That's not true at all and you know it, Ui. I-I just want you to stay here in case Yui-senpai comes home. I'm just going to look for her since, um, she tends to get lost, right?"

The brunette smiled lightly. "Azusa-chan, will you tell me something?"

"… sure, what is it?"

"Do you love Onee-chan?"

Jun felt like biting her nails. Was Ui crazy? She really was a masochist, asking a question like that! Why? Just why would she do that? Even though she was just a bystander, Jun herself dreaded Azusa's answer, let alone Ui.

Well, all of them knew Azusa's answer long ago already. All that was left was verbal confirmation.

Azusa looked taken aback at the unexpected question, but there was no doubt in her eyes either.

"I do. I've already seen what happened to Mio-senpai, Mugi-senpai and Ritsu-senpai…I'm not going to deny or dodge my feelings anymore."

Tension.

Jun gulped.

Ui surprised all of them by pulling Azusa into a tight embrace. Maybe it wasn't so surprising, considering it was Ui.

"I'm glad…you've found your happiness, Azusa-chan. You and Onee-chan really suit each other."

"W-what are you t-talking about, I don't even know if Y-Yui-senpai - well, you know," Azusa mumbled uncomfortably, but she looked relieved at Ui's answer. Blushing lightly, the pigtailed girl hugged her friend back.

They stayed like that until Ui finally let go of the other girl. "I hope you'll come back here soon, with Onee-chan."

"Of course. Don't worry, Ui," Azusa seemed to be re-energized. "Ne Jun, can I just talk to you really quickly?"

"Huh? Sure-" Jun allowed her friend to drag her outside, since she still couldn't believe what just happened. Just how the heck did Ui keep up her smile?

"Ui may be able to take care of herself, Jun, but she's also like Yui-senpai sometimes – she can zone out too. So will you watch over her and make sure she doesn't do anything impulsive?" Azusa whispered solemnly, "She might be smiling but I'm sure she's really worried about Yui-senpai-"

"Of course I'll watch over her, even if you don't tell me!" Jun almost blew up at Azusa's denseness. Couldn't she see? Or did Azusa really only have Yui-senpai in her eyes? Jun gritted her teeth; she really hated being the bystander – it really wasn't her place to say anything. Fine, if Ui didn't want Azusa to know, so be it. "Just go, Azusa. We'll be okay. I'm more worried about you – you _aren't_ going alone, are you?"

"Of course I'll be going with someone."

Jun almost groaned; Azusa would need to lie better than that! But it wasn't as if she could change the pigtailed girl's mind either.

"Fine. Just…just come back soon k?"Jun then added quietly, "because Ui needs you, you slowpoke._"_

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Right…well, I'll see you later, Jun," though dubious, Azusa was too distracted to question Jun further, "Ui, I'll be going now!" She called out to her friend, but there was no answer.

"Er, she probably just didn't hear you. Just go now so you'll come back sooner." Jun quickly shooed the pigtailed girl off.

Azusa nodded grimly and off she went. Jun didn't want her friend to leave either, but the longer she stayed, well, it'd be bad. When Jun returned to the living room, Ui was sitting on the couch and crying, just as Jun had expected.

"Ui, why did you have to ask her that? I mean, why do you do this to yourself?" She sighed and sat down beside her friend, patting her back awkwardly.

"I d-don't understand what you m-mean by t-that," Ui was obviously trying her best to hold back her tears, which made it even more painful to look at her. Jun averted her gaze.

"You know what I mean."

"I-I'm only crying because I'm worried about Onee-chan. Y-You know me, I'm very attached to Onee-chan and now that I know for sure that Azusa-chan feels that w-way about her-"

"No, that's not it. Don't deny it, Ui. You've long trusted Yui-senpai in Azusa's hands! Azusa is really the one who you-" Jun trailed off guiltily when those tears finally broke the barrier again with vengeance. Right, what was the point in confronting her about it? It wasn't going to change the situation or anything.

Jun just sat there and stared at the ceiling, trying to act like she wasn't even there so Ui can let it out properly. If she acted overly-concerned, then Ui would not tell her anything, just to not let her worry. Tsk, Ui was really stubborn like Azusa in many ways.

After a long time, the brunette finally managed to calm down.

Jun tried her best to grin, "Yea, just pretend I'm air or something. Come on, you can talk to me- I mean, the air."

Ui chuckled weakly. "I'm just happy to see Azusa-chan and Onee-chan happy. Although... there were times… when I wondered what things will be like if I wasn't Onee-chan's sister…or if I never became friends with Azusa-chan…no," she shook her head vehemently, "No, I will always be proud to be Onee-chan's sister, and Azusa-chan's friend. They've done so much for me, so I'll do anything for their happiness. Anything."

"What?" Frankly, Jun was unsettled by Ui's grave voice.

"All this time, Onee-chan tried so hard to protect me, and I couldn't do anything for her."

"What are you talking about, Ui?" Jun continued to pat her friend's back, more and more confused by the second. The ponytailed girl only smiled.

"I'm fine, Jun-chan. I just hope that Onee-chan-" The two girls jolted at a sudden crash downstairs. Jun stood up shakily, venturing towards the stairway.

"Tsk, you sure this is the right house?"

"It says 'Hirasawa' on the name plate, didn't it? Come on, let's go grab her."

Jun had no idea what was going on, but with all the events that had happened this year, she knew this was definitely not something two normal high school girls could handle. She staggered backwards, whispering urgently, "U-Ui! Go h-hide, I-I'll stall them o-or something!" Azusa had asked her to watch over Ui and damn it, she will try her best to protect their friend!

"You know I can't do that, Jun-chan."

"It's not the time to say that! Just hurry!" Jun really didn't like that look in Ui's eyes, as if the brunette made up her mind about something.

Heavy, ominous steps coming up the stairs.

"Please, Ui, you _have_ to hide!" Jun tried one last time. She knew that even with her bravado, she wouldn't be able to do anything. She wasn't Azusa after all.

Ui shook her head and took off her hair tie, letting those long strands brush her shoulders. She then took out familiar yellow clips, fixing her side bangs.

"It's my turn to protect her."

* * *

It was a rather unusual sight; the sparrow and the raven were flying side by side across the clouds. They were followed by a flock of crows, further darkening the sky.

Now that the eagle was long gone, the true masters of the night were on the prowl.

* * *

**A/N:** … well…where is Ritsu…? So yes, Mio did not kill her parents. I hope the main details are explained in this chapter. But Ritsu doesn't know that. And just for the record, Ui is one of my favorite characters, even though it hasn't been obvious. Hm, maybe that's why I've been 'hiding her'…^^;;;;

Well, I consider this chapter a turning point. Hopefully it feels like it.

Criticism, projectiles, knives or any other feedback are welcome…?

Background information:

Mio's fighting style is slightly different, isn't it? I wonder why. It's still kickboxing though.

The rival gang's name is finally revealed. It should be fairly obvious what it implies. If not...well.

It is a Friday by the end of this chapter. School starts on Monday.


	20. Chapter 18 Kira Kira Days

**A/N**: Sorry for such a late late update! Thank you all for your support as always! All I can say here is that each section might appear really different due to the character POVs. Some things will be explained in this chapter.

Thanks to Raistorm-san, hnyaw-san, edgee-san, and Athyra-senpai for their wonderful fanarts! Thank you all so much!

raistorm. deviantart. com/

hnyaw. deviantart. com/#/194075551

flashcry. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d38a8hc

athyra. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d3752f9

athyra. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d37528y

And special special thanks to ghikiJ-san for her beta X3

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on, fortunately.

* * *

_A treasure chest filled with this and that, little things_

_When did I lose it? It's disappeared somewhere_

_If we hadn't met by chance that day, what would today be like?_

**Chapter 18 – Kira Kira Days**

"Get her."

Mio was still reeling from the revelation that she barely reacted in time. Ichigo stared at her coldly as the thugs surrounded her in a predatory fashion.

Ritsu…was the leader of Ookami. So, this Ichigo…obeyed Ritsu? Was all this Ritsu's doing? No, this Ichigo didn't know where Ritsu was either. But back then, the whole mess with Hayabusa and the branch gang, was all that Ritsu's doing?

The black-haired girl dealt a heavy blow to the first attacker's head, knocking him off balance. She raised her arm and bent it at the elbow, straightening it quickly to strike the side of the second attacker's head with the rear of her knuckles.

Just as he collapsed, she pushed him into the first one, knocking them both down. Instinct took over quickly, directing her body away from all those fatal punches. She could see those weapons – brass knuckles, steel pipes and some pocket knives too.

They were really out to kill her, wielding all these weapons.

She ducked under a roundhouse kick, snapping her shin against his knee. As he stumbled forward, she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. She was just doing whatever her body told her to do now. Any sort of discipline from kickboxing or whatever was long gone.

There was only one goal in her mind – to be only one to remain standing.

Or, to get the leader.

Mio forced all the questions she had to the back of her mind and dashed towards Ichigo. A crescent kick took out a thug standing in her way, and she quickly followed up by a low side-blade kick to the knee of the second one standing next to him. With them both out of the way, Mio could get to Ichigo.

The blade-girl was ready. Mio had to brake and change the direction of her attack when Ichigo threw a knife at her. Mio swept at the girl's ankles, unsurprised that she easily leaped out of the way.

"Aneki!"

It seemed that those thugs were loyal. There were just too many people. It was only a matter of time before they overwhelmed her.

She always scorned anybody's help during fights because she believed she could take care of herself. No more. She sorely needed back-up. Ritsu, Yui, anyone –

But they all had their problems to worry about. Ritsu wouldn't come back anymore, and Yui, their airheaded friend seemed to have more troubles than they ever knew.

Could she do this by herself?

"Mio-chan!"

Mio stared with wide eyes as Mugi successfully directed a thug's lunge and made him fall heavily on his head. The blonde frowned but continued running towards the girl resolutely.

The rest of the thugs were all blocked by a very angry Sawako and officer Kawaguchi.

"They think they got us surrounded, when it was actually the other way around," Sawako smirked, "Mio-chan, this is our chance. No matter how good this Ichigo kid is, we can get her. She's alone now. She probably has all the answers we need. Norimi and I can take care of these kids no problem."

Ichigo pursed her lips in irritation but she still stood her ground.

"Sawako, it's just like the old days?"

"Back when we were still Death Devils right? If only the others are here too, we'd definitely teach these kids a lesson."

"No need. The two of us are more than enough."

"Come on, Mio-chan. I'll try my best not to get in your way. But Ichigo, she only brought her Ookami members, not those people from the actual yakuza. We can corner her," Mugi looked like she'd rather be elsewhere, but determination helped her get the courage to stand side by side with her best friend.

The black-haired girl nodded and rushed forward. Ask questions later. Ichigo must know a lot about Ritsu. Ichigo was her only link to that baka-

Growling, Mio held her kick back when Ichigo brought out another knife again. She won't be able to get close to the blade-girl. Ichigo must finish using up her weapons before Mio could attack properly. Distraction…this Ichigo seemed like the type to do her job silently and leave. Meaning, emotions were probably never evoked.

Mio just had to rile her up.

"Tell me, Wakaouji Ichigo, why did you even tell me all those things about Ritsu? What are you trying to do?"

Ichigo, as expected, didn't reply. She sliced a piece of fabric off Mio's sleeve but in return, the black-haired girl managed to land a heavy kick to her middle.

Again, that peculiar feeling as her shin made contact. _All those weapons, __they were__ hidden under the girl's hoodie huh. _

"Why do you even need Ritsu back? You seem to be fine on your own."

There, a fleeting look of anger.

"Stay away from Ritsu. I might not deserve her, but she needs the others by her side," Mio ignored Mugi's protest and continued, "She belongs here, with us."

"I will do whatever it takes to get Ritsu back!" Ichigo suddenly snapped, stabbing forward with such viciousness that Mio was shocked by the transition in attack pattern.

But this one brief moment was all she needed. Mio clinched the shorter girl's arm and rammed her elbow into the girl's jaw. Knocked backwards, Ichigo stumbled and collapsed when Mio followed up by direct kick into her stomach.

"You can't run anymore, I've got you trapped," Mio gasped, careless of the sweat blurring her vision…or was it blood? She wasn't really paying attention to herself when she tried to close the distance between them. Maybe she got a few scratches, so what? She had more pressing matters at the moment.

She dug her knee into the fallen girl's stomach. Ichigo merely gritted her teeth, trying to shake her opponent off but couldn't.

"Ritsu doesn't belong to you. Her place has always been with us, with Ookami," Ichigo whispered acidly, "that strong, unbeatable Ritsu, not the one who was lying in the hospital bed weeks ago because of you people!"

Mio flinched, recalling the bandaged wrapped around Ritsu and how casual she was about her own death. "No, Ritsu shouldn't stay with Ookami. She needs to come back to the light. All the things you're making her do-"

"Making her do? She chose to do that by herself! We owe everything to her, to our leader. I wouldn't be the person I am today if it wasn't for her. She saved me. She saved all of us! And so, I'll do whatever it takes to make her the leader," Ichigo's voice was still monotonous, but the frozen anger was prominent enough from her tone.

"She will become the leader of the Wakaoujigumi. I won't let my brother succeed!"

"Have you ever thought about how Ritsu felt about all this?" Mio snarled, recalling how conflicted Ritsu was, whether she was just Tainaka Ritsu, or the gang's leader. "What if Ritsu doesn't want to do it? Why are you forcing her if you really care about her?"

Ichigo's eyes widened a fraction. "I-"

"I will find Ritsu."

Ookami's vice-leader hissed, "No, I will. The longer she stays with the likes of you, the worse she'll become. She'll forever be the creator and leader of our gang, Akiyama Mio."

"Creator-?"

"Didn't know you could be so talkative, Wakaouji."

Mio jolted at the newcomer's voice but she managed to keep Ichigo down. Mio tilted her head, unable to believe her eyes.

Tachibana Himeko had her arm wrapped around Mugi's neck, staring at the Swiss knife in a bored manner.

"T-Tachibana…?"

"Akiyama, haven't seen you in a while," the kogal didn't seem too interested in her hostage. Rather, she was focusing on Ichigo with amusement in her eyes. "You let your emotions get the best of you, Wakaouji. That's rare."

"…Tachibana. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I'm supposed to be getting rid of the other target Takahashi told me about, but I don't really feel like it today. I'm in a good mood."

"You, good mood?" Ichigo scoffed.

"Yes, good mood. I just received message that Hanagumi was no more."

Mugi blanched. Mio was still confused, but seeing the expression on her best friend's face, she knew it must be something related to their friends. Through the simple process of elimination, Mio sort of figured out what was going on.

…Yui…?

"Oh? Who…got them all…?"Even Ichigo seemed uneasy, as if dreading the answer.

"Fate is a funny thing, isn't it, Kotobuki?" Tachibana leaned close to the blonde's ear, "Those letters I sent you were pretty helpful, weren't they?"

"Y-you were the one-?" Mugi managed to gasp out, still trying to loosen the other girl's hold around her neck.

"Even then, the inevitable still happened," Tachibana smiled coldly, "Maybe you should all worry about Yui more than this Ritsu."

"W-what happened to Yui-chan-" The kogal tightened her grip, cutting off Mugi's words.

"Check your message, Wakaouji. I believe all of us got the same one."

Mio cursed herself for being distracted so much by the former Hayabusa's words. Ichigo was able to dig through her pocket and bring out-

A jolt of pain instantly robbed away all her strength. It was as if her muscles lost control. Mio slumped to the side, boneless. Ichigo got up slowly, nursing her jaw and holding a taser in her hand.

"Never thought this would become useful," she murmured, staring at it thoughtfully. The black-haired girl directed all of her strength, trying to get her arms to move.

Move. Move! That girl was getting away, and Mugi was in danger.

Before Ichigo could check her phone, it rang.

The entire area became strangely quiet for some reason. Mio couldn't hear the fighting from Sawako-sensei's side anymore either. All the thugs recognized the ring tone, and all stopped moving in silent agreement.

Waiting for orders.

Ichigo herself appeared stunned.

"…"

"Told you. Best you all head back to the hideout, right?" Tachibana's previous amusement was gone again.

"…"

Ichigo's eyes glazed over as she put the phone back into her pockets.

"We're going back."

Her voice was quiet, but all her subordinates heard her. Tachibana smiled one last time at Mio before shoving Mugi towards the fallen girl.

"You better hope we don't meet ever again, Akiyama."

Under her best friend's assistance, Mio managed to sit up, through her arms were still sorely numb.

"Wakaouji Ichigo!"

The said girl paused at her hoarse call.

"I was serious about what I said. I'll find Ritsu, and bring her back."

They met each other's glares.

Ichigo merely scoffed.

"Try."

* * *

"That's her! Nakano Azusa!"

The small girl swerved into an alleyway, hiding between the dumpster and a wooden crate. She panted into her hands, hoping she wasn't heard.

Several thugs ran by her hiding place, shouting nonsense. Azusa shrank back against her corner, watching those shadows disappear out of sight. Why were there people after her, specifically? She hadn't done anything to warrant such attention, had she?

She glanced at the sky, growing more restless at how dark it appeared. The sun was setting, signaling night time.

But she couldn't find Yui-senpai.

No matter how many times she tried to call the brunette's phone, she still couldn't locate her. Azusa looked everywhere, from the school grounds to the convenience stores they had visited. Then again, it wasn't as if she knew where Yui-senpai would go.

She knew nothing about that so-called Hanagumi after all.

Azusa slumped down tiredly, careless of how dirty the ground was. She made the right decision by telling Ui to stay at home. If Ui had come looking for the older girl with her, she would have been captured by those unknown thugs.

Those men started chasing her just as she left the convenience store. Azusa had never seen those people before, even back when she fought side by side with Yui and Mio. Those thugs looked so much rougher and more dangerous, and instinct was screaming at her to run away as far as possible. They also knew who she was, as if she was being targeted. Why was that? She was just a nobody. She unbuttoned her collar as it felt too restricting. Even then, she still found it hard to breathe.

Here, in this dark alleyway, she felt rather comfortable, as if this was a separate part of the world. She did not have to walk out and confront what was out there.

Azusa blinked as realization hit her. Was this why Ritsu-senpai and Mio-senpai chose to involve themselves with those gangs?

And Yui-senpai too?

"Oh, so that's where you've been hiding, Nakano Azusa."

She dove forward the moment a leg descended upon her hiding place. Landing heavily, she scrambled to get up only to be pulled back by a rough hand.

The thug leered at her. "Good thing I came to find you by myself. We can have some quality time together, what'd you think huh?"

Azusa clenched her teeth, glaring at the man. How dare he mimic Ritsu-senpai's speech pattern, who did he think he was-

He grinned, tilting his head. Azusa blanched at the sight of a wolf tattoo on his neck.

"So you really are Nakano Azusa huh. You were the one that made Tainaka-sama soft!"

"S-soft…?"

"Yea, soft!" He pulled her pigtail harder, making her hiss in pain. She would have retaliated, but there was a knife glinting so close to her face that she just couldn't move at all. "Tainaka-sama was our hero! She brought us all together! She gave us a home but then… you!"

She whimpered as the knife stroked her cheek impatiently. Her skin was already stinging and dampening, but she continued to watch the crazed thug carefully. She must bide her time. _Ignore your fear, ignore it, ignore it, ignore it…_

"Aneki followed her around and found out that you had been distracting Tainaka-sama! You were the reason Tainaka-sama became so different! She couldn't lead us like she used to and then, she left us, just like that! It was all your fault! N-now, all we can do is to obey _him_, because we have nowhere else to go!"

What was this person even talking about? Azusa felt rage bubbling in her chest. "Ritsu-senpai should not stay with you people!"

The thug was temporarily taken aback by the ferociousness of her yell.

"Have you ever seen Ritsu-senpai smile? I bet you haven't! She's been smiling ever since she came here! And because of her, all of us…"Azusa breathed furiously, trying to suppress the ache in her chest, "everything became all better until you Ookami came back and made trouble for us again! You've all been contacting her! And all that mess with Ritsu-senpai's parents…why can't you leave us alone? Why can't you leave Ritsu-senpai alone!"

As if stunned, the thug just looked at her with such a puzzled expression that she made her feel even angrier. How could these people be so infuriatingly ignorant? And he proclaimed Ritsu-senpai to be his hero too! She drove her knee into his stomach, causing him to loosen his grip around her pigtail. Azusa quickly followed up by a back flip, kicking away the knife somewhere deep into the alleyway.

The thug already regained his balance by the time Azusa readied herself. She wiped at her cheek hastily, flinching at the stain on her sleeve. It was just a scratch; she didn't have the luxury to worry about this now!

"You little-!" Azusa dodged his frenzied attacks the best she could, but she knew she could not keep this up for too long. She was already tired from all that running, and this really wasn't the best location for her to fight. She tried to remember everything Ritsu had taught her back then, about using her size and agility to overcome much stronger opponents.

But thinking and actually applying the knowledge were completely different things.

Fear was already overtaking her rational thoughts, making it harder and harder to evade properly. She was reminded of her weakness, her dependence on her senpais and her lack of ability to do anything by herself. Now that she was fighting one-on-one against this thug, and she still couldn't defeat him?

This guy wasn't like those wannabe gangsters from the other day either. Azusa knew all those attacks with her elbows won't work on him. He was so much bigger than her that her strength wouldn't even wind him, as shown earlier by her attack to his stomach. She must take drastic measures if she wanted to defeat him. She ducked under his arms when he lunged at her. Before he could turn around, she had already jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his throat as tight as she could.

He choked and pulled her arms wildly, almost making her lose her hold. Azusa clung on and dug into her pockets, trying to find anything she could use as a weapon, anything at all-

As soon as her finger closed around something, she gripped it and jammed it into his eye. She grimaced and shuddered at the squelching sensation, even more so at the agonized holler that followed. The thug's knees buckled so abruptly that she fell with him. She quickly pulled away, backing against the wall and staring at the moaning man. His hands were already covered in red, trying to staunch the blood flow from his eye.

Azusa continued to stare at the fallen man in morbid fascination, unable to believe what she had just done. One moment ago he seemed so threatening, but now he looked so weak and vulnerable. Her hand was trembling from the wetness coated around the skin, like a stain she could not wash off. She glanced down at the tiny item held between her index finger and thumb.

Her guitar pick.

The very guitar pick that Yui gave her when YuiAzu was first formed. Seeing blood on the present given by her innocent senpai made Azusa shiver so much that she almost dropped it.

She had no time to waste here! She must find her! Glancing at the thug almost apologetically, Azusa then ran out of the alleyway with her heart roaring in her ears.

"Shit, what happened to him?"

Azusa hid against a corner, startled by the yell coming from the alley. It sounded like reinforcements have arrived. Had she stayed just one moment longer, she would've been surrounded.

"Leave him. Our new leader doesn't like weaklings. Only the strongest survive."

"B-but Tainaka-sama would never-"

"She's not here anymore! We can't afford to anger our new leader. Fuck, do you think I like this? I can't even say his name because it disgusts me so much!"

"Yea, we have no choice. So we just leave him here?"

"…maybe we'll call the ambulance or something. After that, he can get taken into custody by the police, and maybe…"

"Nah, the police is useless. They never did anything for us in the past. Tainaka-sama is still the best."

"But she's not here anymore. Drop it. We need to do this by ourselves."

"So what do we do now? Do we continue to chase after that Nakano kid?"

"No need. Aneki is going after that Akiyama Mio and the other team already found that rich girl. I don't know how they're doing but our team got our target. Nakano is just a side thing."

"Huh? Our target?"

"You idiot, weren't you listening before? That notorious Hanagumi guy's daughter, er, what's her name again?"

"Ooooh, right, Hirasawa Yui."

Azusa's knees almost buckled.

"Right, that girl. The other guys just told me they've grabbed her at her house. Heh, a way easier target than we thought."

"So let's go back to headquarters then-"

Azusa couldn't listen anymore. Her legs were already carrying her back towards the Hirasawa residence. Yui-senpai, no matter how much she hated fighting, could definitely take care of herself against goons of such caliber. But back at the house, there was only Ui.

Ui, her best friend, the one who kept her company all these time, the one who first accepted her when she arrived at Sakuragaoka –

She collapsed against the doorframe, trying to catch her breath. She did not even care how exhausted she was, that she wouldn't be able to do anything if the thugs were still in there. Maybe she could act as a distraction. Ui was innocent in all this. She mustn't get involved.

Stumbling, Azusa used the wall as support as she entered the house and practically crawled up the stairs. She was already feeling light-headed from all that running. Her muscles were burning and screaming for rest, but she must press on. She must see it with her own eyes.

"Jun!"

She barely made it to her friend's side before her knees quivered and completely gave away. There was blood coagulating on the unconscious girl's temple, but overall she appeared okay. Azusa shook in panic as she took in the sight around her. The living room still looked fine, like nothing happened.

But Ui wasn't here.

Did she just give herself up in Yui-senpai's place to protect her sister, to protect Jun? Azusa didn't need other clues to know what happened. Ui would do all that. That was just the kind of girl Ui was.

"Nnnggg…"

"J-Jun?" Azusa hastily wiped her eyes, "Jun, can you hear me? Hold on, I'm calling everyone-"

"Azusa!"

Her friend clutched her wrist like some kind of lifeline. "U-Ui! S-she's…I-I couldn't do a-anything…I-I"

_It'll be ok. Everything will be fine._ Azusa wanted to say that to comfort her sobbing friend but she simply couldn't, not when she was crying so hard herself.

Oh god, how was she going to tell Yui-senpai-?

"Yui-senpai this, Yui-senpai that! Is she all you ever think about?" Jun suddenly snapped at her. She must have spoken aloud, but why did Jun look so angry?

"Don't you know? U-Ui, she…she," Jun swallowed hard, her voice weak again, "She just wanted you to be happy. All she ever did was …god she doesn't deserve this…of all the people…"

Azusa could only hold her friend, patting her back. Confused as she was, Azusa agreed that of all the people, Hirasawa Ui should not be the one to get pulled into this mess.

Her constant companion, someone she treasured so much …

Where was she now?

* * *

Jab.

Thud.

Snap.

Thump.

Hirasawa Yui systematically took down the people who stood in her way. Those who didn't even realize she was here were only knocked unconscious with a swift blow. But those who tried to attack her-

Well, Yui didn't know where she struck them. As long as they were down and wouldn't hinder her, she no longer cared, though her head hurt more and more with each step she took.

No, she must find her parents now. She'll worry about the consequences later.

All these men, surrounding all the possible Hanagumi hideouts, were indicative enough that the gang was truly annihilated.

Yui had already gone to two possible places her parents could be, but she only saw bodies on the floor, abandoned like trash.

Such horrifying sights should be nothing to her by now, but her body still froze every time she saw blood. The temporary numbness dissipated though, when she quickly thought of other things to distract her. School, the band, music, anything.

She always stored those images somewhere deep in her mind before she could ponder about them, like those times on the roof.

Focus. She must focus now. People always told her she lacked focus. As she grew older, this only got worse.

Funny how she could be thinking about all these things and taking down the sentries one by one. Had she become so heartless without her realizing it?

Her father had taught her well. She remembered how stupidly innocent she was years ago when she thought this was just some sort of defensive technique. It was just a way for her to protect her sister when their parents were away.

She didn't know she would get involved in all the violence.

It appeared that all these thugs were underestimating her. Well, she did look harmless, didn't she? That just made this easier and faster.

The last one gurgled and slumped to the side. Yui's expression was still carefully blank. She had to keep it this way. If it started crumbling, so would she.

Shouts.

Furious footsteps.

Bang.

A scream.

Yui turned the corner just in time to see her father snapping someone's neck. Normally she would have seized up in revulsion and terror, but all she could see was the maroon staining his stomach and the prone figure on the floor.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Y-Yui? W-what are you doing h-here?" Mr. Hirasawa coughed thickly, sliding down to the ground and holding his middle. The red was already spreading at a sickening rate, indicating he must be the one who was shot. Yui kneeled by her mother, whose shoulder was also marred crimson. Her father held his wife close, panting laboriously just from this simple movement.

"You shouldn't be here, Yui. Hide. Run away."

"B-but h-how about-?"

"W-we'll be fine, Yui. You must protect your sister. None of them knows about Ui-chan…I only have one daughter as far as they know but, just in case, you should-" he coughed again, eyes drooping.

"Dad!"

"Quick. Before… any more of them…"

"No! I can't just leave you alone! Let me call the ambulance-"

"They won't be… able to… arrive in time. Just go hide, Yui," he reached out and patted Yui on the head, smiling when she didn't push his bloody hand away.

"Tell Ui-chan… w-we won't be able to make it back to her bir-"

"NO! No no no no! There _has_ to be another way!" Yui put her father arm around her neck, trying to shoulder him, "I'll get you both out-"

"Listen to me carefully, Yui," Mr. Hirasawa gently pulled his daughter's hand away, "you're not safe here. You must go back to your friends but even then, you must always be alert."

"W-why are you saying this? M-my friends would never-"

"Do you know why Hanagumi…was destroyed…so easily?" He coughed again, gasping hoarsely. "Someone…sold us out…"

"W-w-w-who?"

"The boss's daughter…"

Yui felt cold.

"No one had seen her for years now…to think…she's been spying on us…and working for the enemy too…"

Yui had to force herself to actually breathe.

"No one expected her to show up, with all these people from Wakaoujigumi…"

Approaching footsteps.

"You must go now, Yui. Go…"

She got on to her feet robotically. The top of her head still felt slightly sticky because of her father's blood. And her hands…she didn't have the courage to look at them.

Her mind screamed louder and louder with each step she took, away from her injured parents. Should she look back? She should. It might the last time she'll see them, won't it? But no. She mustn't. If she did, she knew she'll never leave.

Ui. She must get to her sister.

Everything went on autopilot. She did not know how much time had passed as she hid and dodged those looming shadows. Was it day? Was it night? She fumbled for her phone only to find it was out of battery. She couldn't even call anyone.

_Help, somebody help me…what should I do?_

Her hands were shaking so much that she had to hold them down. She mustn't make any noise, no matter how much her throat burned, unable to release the tension.

"_For old friendship's sake…"_

_"Like I said, you don't need to involve yourself in this. I'm only giving you a heads up, so you won't be too…surprised if anything suddenly happens in the future."_

"_I'm just saying you should prepare yourself, Yui."_

Yui hugged herself, shivering in her hiding spot. It couldn't be true. Hime-chan was so nice to her. Hime-chan was a very good person. Hime-chan always smiled at her, and Hime-chan always cheered her up whenever she was feeling depressed about being involved in this gang matter. What if they never met? Would none of these happen?

"_I'm leaving, Yui. Don't bother changing my mind. Father will pay for what he did."_

"But what did he do, Hime-chan? Why did you disappear so suddenly, only to reappear again right before the concert?" Yui mumbled, biting her thumb and staring into nothingness.

So Hime-chan was really part of Ookami…or rather, Wakaoujigumi. Then that photo Mugi-chan showed them, the one where she was with the possible suspect of the Tainaka's murderer…

Hime-chan, their enemy?

"No no no no-" Yui was tired of saying that over and over again, but it felt like a soothing mantra to her. It was as if each 'no' can dispel anything, as if everything will be alright again. Her eyes felt painfully dry and her mind was buzzing incessantly. She rocked back and forth, her eyes so wide, afraid to blink. Just what time was it now? Everything sort of blurred together after she left her parents on the ground, escaping selfishly. She wanted to get back home as soon as possible, but pretty much the whole area was surrounded.

She should be able to get out, right? She would get back home. She promised Dad…

_Ricchan, where's Ricchan? I need to talk to her. She's the only one who knows what Ookami or those Wakaouji gang really is. She has the answer. She can tell me what's going on-_

_Mio-chan, where's Mio-chan? She always knows what to do. She's always been the cool-headed one. She always leads us with her calmness; she can tell me what to do-_

_Mugi-chan, where's Mugi-chan? She's always so nice and patient, explaining things to me. She always brings sweets to me even though I am just being selfish. She can tell me what to think-_

_Nodoka-chan, where's Nodoka-chan? No, I've distanced myself from her long ago. She's my first friend. I've known her for so long. She has a great future ahead of her. I can't involve her like how I already did to the others-_

_Azunyan, where's my Azunyan? She's so cute. She always calms me down. She always makes me smile. She always keeps me distracted. She can help me-_

_Ui, where's Ui? She's the best sister anyone could ever ask for. She's my pride and joy. She also has a great future ahead of her. Dad's right. I must protect her. I must-_

"Dammit, where's that intruder?

"Who cares? I just got a call that they got Hirasawa Yui."

Yui almost choked and let a whimper escape.

_What?_

"Yea, we've got the last member of Hanagumi. As the last member, Oyabun's son wants to interrogate her or something."

"Cheh. I think our little intruder was a young girl. It would've been entertaining. Oh well, we'll have our fun with that Yui kid then."

_What's going on? I'm right here. So what do they mean that they've captured me?_

She refused to listen to another part of herself, the observant part that already knew the answer. It couldn't be true. Ui must be at home right now, waiting for her-

Yes, yes she must go back now. She couldn't let Ui worry anymore. Maybe Azunyan and Jun-chan were with her too.

There were only two thugs here. She could easily get past them. Just sneak up on them…

The first one crumbled without a sound.

"Shit, what the-"

The second one went just as swiftly. Yui stared at their unmoving body blankly, like she was just an observer.

Without a second glance or hint of remorse, she was able to leave the area without any more hindrance.

Yui headed home.

* * *

"Azusa-chan, I know you're worried, we're all worried, but you must calm down."

The pigtailed girl followed her senpai's word and sat down on the couch stiffly. Mugi sighed and sat close to her, trying to offer comfort.

It was already Sunday, and there was still no news about Yui, Ui or Ritsu.

After that encounter days prior, Norimi was able to arrest several thugs they fought, ones who weren't able to escape like Ichigo and Himeko.

Right now, Azusa and Mugi were staying at the Hirasawa's house, waiting for further instructions. Rather than staying on school grounds, the two decided to stay here in case Yui came back. The brunette's phone had been out of service, so there was no way to contact her.

As for Mio, the black-haired girl was with Sawako and the police, telling them all she knew about Tachibana Himeko but really, their information was scarce.

All they knew for now was that Hanagumi was truly gone. The only fortunate event within all these chaos was that the police was able to locate Yui's parents. The Hirasawas, though in critical conditions, were brought under protection in a private hospital owned by the Kotobukis. Jun was there as well, even though she was only slightly injured. As a witness to the abduction, the police was keeping her there just in case.

Mugi frowned sympathetically as Azusa buried her face into the pillow, shaking. The blonde understood this feeling too well.

Guilt. Azusa-chan was still young, and this wasn't her fault at all. Yet their kouhai continue to blame herself for her best friend's abduction. Mugi patted Azusa's back, her heart aching at the sight of the thick bandage on the smaller girl's cheek.

Azusa-chan had gone through so much as well and did all she could to help. Unlike her, Kotobuki Tsumugi. Her wealth was all she had. After weeks of all that detective work, she hadn't accomplished anything, had she?

They were all in a precarious situation right now. One wrong move and everything would shatter.

Yui. Just where was she? She must have gone to find her parents, but she wasn't there when the police found the Hirasawas. They only found…many bodies.

Mugi shuddered, hoping Yui didn't do anything. The blonde would never judge Yui for whatever she did. Instead, Mugi was scared of the toll that would take on the guitarist's psyche.

"Yui-senpai will be ok, Ui will be ok, Ritsu-senpai will be ok-" Azusa mumbled repeatedly, clutching the pillow like a lifeline.

Sometimes, Mugi wondered if it was better that Azusa-chan never met them. The blonde heard about the bullying incidents, but if Azusa-chan never met them, surely she'll be able to have a normal life like the rest of the student body, right? There was still a chance for Azusa to back out. The kouhai was stubborn, but if Mugi can convince her-

"Azusa-chan…"

"No, I know what you're thinking, Mugi-senpai," the pigtailed girl smiled weakly, "But think about it. If you were me…you won't just back out either, would you?"

Mugi hugged the younger girl, who slumped tiredly in her arms, resting her chin on her senpai's shoulder.

"No matter where or what Ritsu-senpai is doing right now, I'm sure she will help Ui if we tell her about it! Yui-senpai…we need to find her too. I don't think she's captured. She must be somewhere, trying to come back. But she's so reckless, we…we need to do something about Ui first before we tell her-" Azusa blanched, her jaw hanging open. Mugi sensed her fear and turned around to see what Azusa was staring at.

Yui, her hair messy and her uniform all dirty, was standing by the door. Her eyes were puffy from obvious lack of sleep and sheer exhaustion, and her pupils were dilated in a crazed edge.

She appeared to have run all the way home from wherever she had been since they last saw her.

And she looked like she was about to snap.

"Where…_where is Ui_? Where. Is. My. Sister?"

"Yui-senpai-"

"She should be safe here. I was supposed to-," the brunette gnashed her teeth, so loudly that they could hear her anger, "No…this can't be happening…no no no no…"

Her arms were shaking, and Mugi swallowed at the speckles of red marring the sleeves.

"_Why isn't Ui here_?" Yui snarled, refusing to look at them, "she's supposed to be here! Where did she _go_?"

Mugi and Azusa quickly got up from their seats, but the movement seemed to have set Yui off.

"They won't get Ui. I won't let them. I'll save my sister," the last remaining associate to Hanagumi finally stared straight at them, devoid of any emotion, "I will find her and bring her back."

When Yui turned tail and disappeared out of sight, only Azusa managed to snap out of her shock and chased after the girl.

Mugi could not move her legs. After all, what could she do? She was only the keyboardist.

But she should not have let both guitarists run off.

Their band was really no more, wasn't it?

* * *

Weak coughs.

"Still won't talk?"

Another lazy thump.

Muffled wheezing.

"Hey, she's pretty cute. Why don't we just make her talk? Like, really talk?"

Roars of approval.

"Idiots, boss told us to keep her intact, something about wanting to show her to someone."

"Tsk, fine fine. We have patience, don't we?"

Another round of guffaws.

"Oh, he's here. I guess that's our cue to leave."

Heavy steps, moving away and eventually out of hearing range.

Then there were two newcomers, whose steps were more controlled.

Ui could barely open her eyes. Her entire body ached all over, mostly from being kicked around and getting hit numerous times. If it weren't for the ropes tying her upper body, she would have fallen off the chair long ago. Really, they didn't need to tie her because she couldn't even feel her arms or legs.

But she had a rather high pain tolerance; even under the haze created by pain, she still heard the conversations around her. Like…

…how the entire Hanagumi was annihilated, except for one…

Hirasawa Yui.

Since she was still here, that meant Onee-chan was fine. But what about Mom and Dad? Onee-chan told her that they would come back for her birthday…which won't happen anymore, it seemed. Ui felt so tired that she could not even shed tears for their parents, even though her cheeks were already wet.

_But Onee-chan will be fine._

_As long as Onee-chan is safe._

_Onee-chan has Azusa-chan. She'll be okay._

_She'll be …okay…_

_And I will…_

She was slightly surprised by the different pain that clenched around her chest. Regret?

_No, it's much better this way. Azusa-chan doesn't need to know. She would blame herself…I just want her to smile. And when she does, Onee-chan smiles too. That's all I ever want…_

It felt easier to breathe now. She gladly let the haze creep up her consciousness -

"Why the fuck did you bring me here?"

Ui jolted. Whose voice was that?

"Oh nothing. I'm sure you've heard about it already, but I'm just showing you the last member of the rival gang we captured."

"Just shut the fuck up and get to the point."

"Foul mood much? Blame the bitch who killed your parents."

"Don't call her that you bastard!"

"What's this, feelings for your parents' murderer? Remember she's the only reason your brother turned out the way he is right now."

Something shattered, so ear-piercingly loud in this spacious place. If Ui had the energy, she would have flinched.

"Do you want to die?"

"You're nothing but a loser now. Father's already dead. You should be grateful I let you stay. Yea yea, I'm just honoring Father's words, but dead people's words mean nothing. The whole yakuza, and Ookami, is _mine_."

"Do I look like I give a fuck?"

"Oh you will. You have to listen to me now, oh-former leader. It's all thanks to my sister's stupidity that this even happened at all. "

"Leave Ichigo out of this!"

"She's my sister and I'll do whatever the hell I want with her. You are just a nobody."

"…I'll ask again. What the fuck do you want?"

"Reign in your temper. See this girl? She won't talk. I'd make her talk myself but, since you know her personally, I thought maybe I should let you do it instead."

"I know her personally-?"

A cell phone rang.

"Yea, it's me. Tsk, fine, I'll handle the matter myself. I'll be right back, and I hope you have some information by then."

The man left.

And so, Ui was alone with this familiar-sounding stranger. She could feel this person crouching in front of her, but she still couldn't open her eyes.

"…I see. Heh, funny. So you've been in a gang all this time, Yui? Hiding the truth too huh? Well, there are lies everywhere, so I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. No matter, it's too late, everything's already too late. You got yourself involved in this shit. Not my problem."

A flare of hope.

Ui opened her cracked lips and tried to make some sort of coherent sound.

"…Ri.."

"It's no use trying to convince me otherwise. They're pretty much testing my loyalty here."

_But why do you need to be loyal to them? You can just come back to us! Why won't you come back?_ Ui tried again, hoping to convey her thoughts somehow.

"…Ri…san…"

A violent coughing fit prevented her from speaking any further. Her eyes stung with tears of frustration, but she still couldn't cry. Yet her cheeks felt wetter somehow.

After she stopped shaking, a rough hand gripped her hair and pulled her head up. Ui winced and forced all of her remaining strength to open her eyes. She must.

As she expected, Tainaka Ritsu's narrow eyes appeared before her blurry vision.

_Help…_

Ritsu smiled, an emotionless smile. "Hirasawa Yui…? Clever, very clever of you."

The older girl loosened her grip, causing Ui's head to droop and her bangs to fall, obscuring her vision. Then that same hand patted her head so gently…yet so forebodingly as well.

"I guess it'll be no use making you talk. You won't talk, and there's nothing to talk about because you know nothing."

Ui found herself relaxing even under that dangerously soft voice. She had known Ritsu-san for as long as Onee-chan had. Even though they weren't as close, Ui still trusted Ritsu-san like another older-sister figure, since she was Onee-chan's best friend. Surely, even with all those things happening, Ritsu-san was still Ritsu-san.

…right?

Out of the corner of her eyes, she managed to see Ritsu flipping open her cell phone. The older girl seemed to be lost in thoughts, staring at the wallpaper of the band which was taken by Nodoka-chan after their concert. Ui could see herself joining the group hug, surrounded by her sister and Azusa-chan. They all looked so happy.

And this was only weeks ago, wasn't it?

Smiling detachedly, Ritsu pressed a button. The entire background was now black. That heavy hand left Ui's head. The brunette felt a sudden chill that had nothing to do with how cold her body felt. Ritsu stood up and turned away from her, raising the phone to her ear.

After a few seconds, she spoke up.

"Yui?"

Ui jerked. _So Ritsu-san does know it's me. Is she going to-?_

"Just be quiet and listen to me, Yui. Listen very carefully."

_No, this isn't the Ritsu-san I know_.

"I have your sister right here."

_No, what are you doing-_

"That's right. Ui-chan is right here. You want your precious little sister back, don't you?"

_Stop it, Ritsu-san, why are you doing this-_

"Then come and get her. I suggest you come alone, Hirasawa Yui."

* * *

**A/N:** … well, lots of events going on here. And at the rate things are going, it should be obvious what's going to happen next chapter. It's not going to be pretty. That's all I'm going to say. No comment on Ritsu's character.

Once again, thank you for all your supports!

Criticism, blades, flames, or any other feedback is welcome!

Background Notes:

Himeko's role was finally revealed. The information was there, but it'll be obvious what her intention is in the future.

Ichigo appeared quite different than previous chapters, but that was when she was with her brother. She acted differently elsewhere.

So yes, entire Hanagumi is annhilated. Hm...not much to say here XP


	21. Chapter 19 Sunday Siesta

**A/N:** Thank you for all your supports as always! Guh, this is supposed to be updated on the Sunday afternoon of my time zone but I think it's almost/is Valentines… x.x I'm so behind schedule in many things. Stupid flu, due to a baka source. Anyways, I'm rambling again…

As title suggests, this is Yui's chapter. For a good reason too.

Special thanks to Someday-san for the awesome fanart!

inuonlyone. deviantart. com/art/Bruised-Bleeding-not-Beaten-196417416

Of course, special thanks to ghikiJ-san for her amazing beta and omega as always :3

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on, good, very good.

* * *

_Fuwafura, yawn deeply,  
Almost, Sunday is coming to an end  
Ah, it had been fun _

**Chapter 19 – Sunday Siesta**

"_Ui~"_

_The small brunette rubbed her eyes and greeted her sister with a huge smile._

"_What is it Onee-chan?"_

_Yui grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her up. Ui had to steady the older Hirasawa who almost tripped because she didn't wear her socks properly._

"_Hehe, thanks, Ui!"_

_The two sisters smiled at each other, holding each other's hands. The two stayed like that for awhile since Yui forgot what she wanted to say in the first place and Ui forgot her sister was going to tell her something._

"_Look at them, they're just so cuuuuute!" _

_Yui and Ui giggled when their father easily lifted them up onto his strong shoulders and ran towards their mother. Faced with three goofy smiles, Mrs. Hirasawa only gave them a silly smile of her own and spoke gently, "Breakfast is ready!"_

"_Yay breakfast!"_

"_Cake! Cake!"_

"_Onee-chan?"_

"_Gomen ne, Yui-chan, no cakes for breakfast."_

"_Awwwww~"_

"_I'll make cakes for Onee-chan!"_

"_Oooh! You're the best, Ui!"_

_The two adults chuckled and watched their daughters interact with proud smiles on their faces. Such was a typical Sunday morning at the Hirasawa household, always filled with laughter and fun. After finishing breakfast, Yui stood up as if remembering something._

"_Dad, can you take me and Ui to the playground later?"_

"_Eh? Sure, why not?"_

"_Onee-chan?"_

_Yui put her tiny hands on Ui's shoulders, mustering the most serious expression she could. "Onee-chan will be attending kindergarten soon! I will be doing lots of work and I'll be really busy like Mom and Dad! So I need to make sure we play as much as we can everyday!"_

_Ui nodded despondently. "I don't like being younger than you, Onee-chan…"_

"_But I like it!" Yui tackled her sister in a huge hug, "That means I get to be Ui's big sister!"_

_Again, the two sisters stayed like that for awhile, forgetting what they were talking about. Mr. Hirasawa shook his head and patted their heads affectionately. "Playground time, kids~"_

"_Have fun you two! We'll come pick you up at noon."_

_Even as they played on the swings, Ui still seemed uneasy by the prospect of being left alone. Yui will be in kindergarten and Nodoka-chan will not be around either. Yui paced around, holding her chin the way she had seen her father doing many times whenever he was thinking. How could she cheer Ui up?_

"_Move!"_

_Someone pushed her roughly, almost making her fall. Yui blinked as several boys ran past her, with the leader holding a book high in the air._

"_Get back here!"_

_Yui blinked again as a girl wearing a red headband sped past her and practically pounced on the leader boy. Some of the other boys also joined the dog pile while the others stayed back, afraid. When Yui felt her sister approach her, she quickly stood in front of Ui protectively. Why were they fighting? Fighting was bad! She hoped Ui wasn't frightened by these bad kids._

_While the headband girl was occupied with the other kids, the leader already sneaked away with the book. _

"_Give Mio-chan's book back!" The girl threw a punch angrily, making a boy cry. The others looked too intimidated after that, backing away and giving the girl a wide path. Even with s scraped knee, the girl still hobbled towards the boy without showing any signs of pain. _

_Yui frowned at the boy, who was waving his arms tauntingly. She also noticed a black-haired girl standing in the sandbox not too far away from them, holding her hands worriedly. Yui was proud that she understood the situation right away:_

_Headband girl, good._

_That boy, bad._

_Headband girl was fighting for the black-haired girl to get her book back._

"_Onee-chan will be right back, Ui!"_

_The boy's back was facing her so it was easy for Yui to come up behind him and tickle his neck. As soon as he dropped the book, she picked it up and ran towards the headband girl._

"_Here!"_

"_Thanks!" The girl grinned and patted her shoulder, "To award you, I hereby give you the rank of Private! I'm Captain Ritsu, knight of Princess Mio and Protector of the Playground!" _

_She spun around and held up her fist. "If you guys try that one more time, I'll punch you again!" She glared at the boy, who blanched and ran away with his followers. Yui stared at the girl in awe. She had no idea what Captain Ritsu just said, but she liked having a rank! That sounded so cool!_

"_Heheh, well, I'm gonna return the princess's book now! See ya~"_

_Yui watched in wonder as Ritsu hopped back to the sandbox, bowing dramatically and held up the book above her head. The black-haired girl quickly set down the book and gave Captain a huge hug. The latter laughed and scratched the back of her hair._

"_Did you see that, Ui? That's so awesome! She was fighting to protect the princess!" Yui hated fighting, but this kind of fighting seemed alright. Captain was doing a good thing after all!_

"_I'll protect you just like she did, Ui!" Yui folded her arms and held her chin high. She was Private, so she'll look like one!_

"_Hey, wanna play tag with us?" Captain Ritsu was back, while the black-haired girl was sitting against the castle in the sandbox, reading the book. Yui noticed the girl kept glancing at Ritsu worriedly. There was a band-aid on Captain's knee, but maybe that wasn't enough. _

_Wait, Yui was the Private! She'll make sure Captain won't endanger herself further and make the princess worry! Convinced by her own logic, Yui held Ui's hand as the two joined Ritsu and her friends in their games. The morning passed away too quickly for Yui's liking. Nevertheless, she was still happy to see their Dad when he came to pick them up._

"_Oh, me and Ui need to go, Ricchan!"_

"_Heh sure. It's been fun, Yui-chan, Ui-chan!"_

_The two sisters continued to wave at their new friends. Even Mio-chan waved shyly from her sandbox. _

_What a great day!_

_After lunch, Yui and Ui sat on the couch, all curled up between the pillows and ready for their afternoon nap. _

"_Hehe, I hope Ricchan and Mio-chan also go to the same kindergarten! Then we can have fun together everyday!" And, as if sensing Ui's distress, Yui quickly added, "All five of us, of course! Me, you and Nodoka-chan!"_

_Ui smiled and snuggled against her sister. Yui yawned deeply and rubbed away the tears. Yup, time for their nap!_

_Hehe, Ui was so warm! And she didn't seem sad anymore! Yui wrapped her arms around her sister and finally drifted off to dreamland._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Senpai!"

Yui jolted, blinking in confusion. She was leaning against a streetlamp and gasping for breath. She clenched her eyes and pressed her palm against her forehead. What just happened? Why did she suddenly remember the past? Wasn't she looking for Ui-

"Ui!" Her eyes snapped open at the thought of her abducted sister. She had no time to waste here! What the hell was she doing, resting at a place like this!

Before she could start running again, a small hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Yui-senpai!"

This voice, what was it doing here?

"Azunyan?"

The pigtailed girl panted, with one hand on her knee and the other still gripping Yui's wrist. The brunette was staring at her kouhai as if she had never seen the girl before. How many days had gone by when she last saw Azusa? How many days had she been awake?

"You must stop running off, Yui-senpai!" Azusa's head was still bowed. She looked really tired but why? What happened the time Yui wasn't around? Wait, what did Azusa just say? Did she not understand the situation?

"I need to find Ui, Azunyan!"

Yui tried to pull away but the smaller girl pulled even harder. "Look at you, senpai! You need to rest, you-"

"I don't have time!"

"But you must, Yui-senpai! Please, you have to!" Azusa looked up at her pleadingly. Yui frowned, finally noticing the bandage on the girl's cheek.

And she looked like a wreck. Yui wondered how she must appear in Azusa's eyes now.

"D-do you even know where Ui is? I-I'm worried about her too. I-its' my fault that I c-couldn't-"

Yui deflated. A wave of exhaustion enveloped her instantly. She slumped back against the light pole, wiping her brow with her sleeves. She looked at the fabric, puzzled. Even if she was sweating so much, the sleeves shouldn't be this dark, should they? Everything was so confusing, so chaotic. She blinked at Azusa, who dabbed at her face with a handkerchief.

Right. Yui was the senpai. She should stop panicking and make her kouhai worry like this. She should stop running around blindly, it wasn't as if she could do anything in her state either. She wouldn't have the strength to save Ui, not when she was so tired.

"What happened to you, Azunyan?"

The smaller girl only shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Let's just go back to your house ok, Yui-senpai? Your parents are safe. They're in Mugi-senpai's family's-"

Yui closed her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Her parents were alive.

Alive.

This only fueled Yui's determination to find Ui. She must let her sister see they were all fine. Their family won't fall apart so easily, she'll make sure of it.

Azusa smiled at her, pulling her hand gently, "let's go, Yui-senpai. Mugi-senpai is waiting for us. Mio-senpai is with Sawako-sensei right now. I'm sure we can find Ui soon," she paused glancing at her pocket in surprise, "see, I'm sure it's Mugi-senpai calling me, I'll just…Ritsu-senpai?"

Yui immediately snatched the phone out of Azusa's hands, staring at the caller ID in relief.

_Ricchan. Yes, Ricchan's been missing for many days already. She must know where Ui was. Ricchan always seems so sure of herself. Even if she doesn't know Ui's whereabouts, Ricchan must know what to do. If she's still angry about Mio-chan, then I'll explain the whole thing to her. Ricchan will listen. She'll come back and everything would be normal again!_

Hope was replacing all that confusion she had earlier. They'll get through this for sure. She answered the call zealously, "Ricchan! It's actually me, Yui, but Azunyan's with me and-"

"_Yui?"_

The brunette smiled for the first time in so many days. She turned to look at Azusa, who was also smiling at her expectantly. "Azunyan! It's really her, it's really Ricchan! Where are you right now, Ricchan? We-"

"_Just be quiet and listen to me, Yui. Listen very carefully."_

Cold fear doused that flare of hope. It was Ricchan's voice but no, it couldn't be. Ricchan didn't sound like that. She must have misheard.

"Ricchan, what are you-"

"_I have your sister right here."_

"W-what-?" Wait, did Ricchan mean she saved Ui already? That must be it. Ricchan only sounded so un-Ricchan right now because she was tired. That was the only explanation for it.

"_That's right. Ui-chan is right here. You want your precious little sister back, don't you?"_

"R-Ricchan, what are you talking about-"

"_Then come and get her. I suggest you come alone, Hirasawa Yui."_

Click.

Azusa's phone slid out of her slack hands. She couldn't hear Azusa's frantic questions. All she could do was stare ahead blankly, unable to process what Ritsu just told her.

_Ritsu has my sister, but she wants me to go save her? What's going on? Ricchan…my enemy? No no no, there has to be a mistake._

But no matter how much Yui wanted to deny it, it was real, oh so very real. It was just as real as the fact her parents were mortally injured, just as real as the fact her sister was captured. She could sense it in Ritsu's tone. Her friend meant every word she said.

Ui was in danger.

"_Onee-chan, please take care of yourself in the dorm! Just one more year and I'll join you and Nodoka-chan!"_

"_Onee-chan, is middle school really that hard? You don't talk to me or even Nodoka-chan as much anymore…"_

"_Onee-chan, I'll help you any way I can. You don't have to tell me. Just remember I'm right here."_

_Ui is so nice. She's the best sister anyone could ever ask for. Wait for me, Ui, Onee-chan is going save you and wake Ricchan up_.

Yui thought back on those thugs she struck when she was trying to get to her parents. Were they still alive? She couldn't look at the dark stains on her sleeves, horrified at the realization. Maybe Ricchan just got angry like she did. _As long as Ricchan calms down…someone needs to make her calm down, that's all._ Yui thought she could understand her best friend's feelings because she experienced something similar too.

Ricchan could and _would_ do anything right. Yui knew it. She just heard the girl's voice.

Azusa gave up on asking what was happening. Out of the corner of her eyes, Yui noticed that her kouhai was trying to call Ritsu back but couldn't, so she was trying to call Mugi now, presumably.

"Yui-senpai, a text!"

The brunette's eyes widened as she read the simple message.

"_Come to the warehouse. We'll be waiting."_

"Ritsu-senpai is at the school right now? At our c-club room? How-?"

Somehow, Yui wasn't shocked. Since Ritsu's call, she felt numb all over, unable to feel anything else.

But she was calm now, very calm.

For both Ui and Azusa's sake, Yui knew what she had to do. She glanced at Azusa's hand, still grasping at her dirty sleeve. Yui frowned, repulsed by herself. Azusa's hands shouldn't be touching something like that.

"Yui-senpai, we should notify Sawako-sensei," Azusa tugged on her sleeve, looking up at her with so much trust that she had to look away.

"No."

"What do you mean? I won't let you go by yourself if that's what you're thinking!" The younger girl pulled hard, preventing the brunette from walking away. "I can help you, Yui-senpai. Please just let me help you! I- I…"

"I know."

Yui could not bear to look at the girl anymore. She didn't deserve Azusa's help, not from someone so untainted. She should have never let Azusa find her years ago.

"Ritsu-senpai's unpredictable right now! I-I still don't understand what's going on but if she has Ui and she wants to you to go alone, it can't be anything good! M-maybe Ritsu-senpai's pressured by her gang or something, or maybe they want to-"

"Azusa."

The younger girl sputtered, taken aback by the absence of nickname.

"Let me go," Yui extracted her arm forcefully.

"W-what are you saying?"

"Like you said, Ricchan might not be only one there. If we both go, or even more people go, Ui will get hurt. I can't risk that. Listen to me, Azusa. I know that's just how they handle those things. You should go back to Mugi-chan."

"Yui-senpai…"

Yui patted her head and turned away.

"W-wait," Azusa took a deep breath, her face reddening much to Yui's puzzlement, "I r-really shouldn't be saying this, especially at a time like this, but I-I…"

The brunette didn't want to do this, but she knew it had to be done. It was the only way to keep her safe. Azusa would keep running after her and would continue trying to stop her.

"Gomen ne."

Azusa was so surprised that she did not have the chance to dodge or block when Yui swiftly jabbed at a particular spot on her neck. Before the younger girl slumped to the ground, Yui caught her and held her close.

"I've made you cry, Azusa," she muttered, wiping away the girl's tears, tears that did not have the chance to fall. "No more. I won't let this happen again." Azusa was so small, so fragile. Anything could hurt her, break her. No, nothing will happen to her Azunyan, Yui will make sure of that.

"Y-Yui-s-senpai…"

Startled, the brunette looked at the girl she cradled in her arms. Azusa was still unconscious yet she still called out her name with so much concern. A voice that could scold harshly, squeak cutely and even hum softly as the owner played the guitar. Her Azusa's voice.

As if entranced, Yui leaned down and brushed her lips against the pigtailed girl's. The brunette quickly pulled away when she realized what she just did.

"I'm despicable, aren't I?" She chuckled sadly, standing up with the girl in her arms.

It was fortunate that Nodoka-chan's house was just nearby, as they had to pass it on the way to school. Yui did not want to involve Nodoka, which was why the reason she distanced herself from her childhood friend long ago when she first found out about her parents. Yui carefully set Azusa down against the front door. The brunette looked around the house in wonder, realizing she hadn't been to Nodoka's house for a long time. She still remembered all the times when she and Ui would visit the girl when they were little.

She shook her head, stopping herself from reminiscing further. Like Azusa, Nodoka's family was normal as well, and Yui will make sure it remained that way.

She trusted her childhood friend will take care of Azusa.

"Thank you."

Yui pressed the doorbell and quickly left without looking back.

* * *

Wheezing coughs.

Her throat felt so dry.

Then, she vaguely felt something cool against her lips. A cup of water? She forced herself to gulp down the water, no matter how much her throat ached. She must speak. She must convey her thoughts.

"Thank…you…Ritsu-san…"

No reply.

"Where…did you…take me…?"

Impatient tapping.

She wanted to speak more, but her head felt heavier than ever. Something foreign was trying to rob her consciousness, raising a feeble alarm in her incoherent brain.

"I called Azusa."

Even Ritsu-san's abrupt answer could not clear away the fog enshrouding her mind.

"But unfortunately for you, your sister answered it instead. Someone will need to go with you, and who better than your sister huh?"

"Whrrr…" Her words slurred together. Her tongue wasn't listening…

Before her eyes snapped shut, she managed to see Tainaka Ritsu for one last time.

Ritsu-san's smile gave her the chills.

* * *

"_Onee-chan, what's going on?"_

_Yui only sneezed, her head hidden beneath the blanket. Sick as she was, she must not tell Ui what she knew. Their parents were involved in a yakuza gang all along, and she had no idea! Even now she still couldn't believe it. Her parents were not supposed to be involved in a gang, not her Dad who was always smiling and not her Mom who was so nice. But everything made so much more sense. Their parents were always away._

_And it hurt. It hurt to know that their parents kept smiling just so their daughters wouldn't worry. Yui buried herself deeper into the comforts of her blanket. But she was bad at hiding her feelings, wasn't she? Nodoka-chan knew how depressed she was these past few days, let alone Ui. _

_Now she was just causing more trouble for everyone. Yui made an oath in her mind._

_She felt a soft hand on the blanket above her head. "Onee-chan?"_

"_Don't worry, Ui, I'll get better soon."_

_She would become better at hiding her emotions. She would become better at taking care of herself, but not to the point to make her sister suspicious. She would become stronger so people would not fret over her anymore. _

_Once she recovered from her flu, she would ask her Dad to further her training. Before she thought it was only some sort of self-defense. _

_It still was, but it was so much more than that now. She'll join her parents and lessen their load however possible. _

Yui gritted her teeth, blinking rapidly. Another flashback. Why were they so persistent? Why were they bothering her now? She must focus, she must-

Sharp pain.

She tried to get up, annoyed by how she could trip so easily. Her arms were shaking and she already felt so dizzy. Fatigue was already catching up to her, she couldn't move.

"_Get up, Yui! Is this all you got?"_

Yui blinked, wondering how she was hearing her Dad's voice.

"_Come on, let's try this one more time."_

Right. She often collapsed during her training. She could still see her father standing in front of her, his usual soft expression nowhere to be seen. His glasses were in his chest pocket, something he always did whenever he was serious. She could see her mother watching on the side anxiously yet encouragingly as well.

"_You can do it, Yui. Try harder."_

"I _am_ trying, Dad, but I'm so tired," Yui muttered, but she did force herself to stand up in spite of her screaming muscles. She must ignore all exhaustion. She just had to get through this then she can rest. Just a bit longer.

"_Onee-chan, here, your phone."_

"_Thanks, Ui! I didn't know where I lost it, hehe! Where did you find it?"_

"_Oh, actually my classmate found it for me. She returned it to me thinking I was you. Apparently you ran into her and you dropped the phone then."_

"_Really? Hmm, a tiny girl with black hair right? Hehehe, yea, I remember! She's so cute! Thank her for me, Ui~"_

"Azunyan…" Yui picked up her pace, wondering why it was taking so long to get to school. She bit her lips, recalling what she did to the girl earlier on. She was so selfish and she was a liar too. She lied to everyone and she lied to herself. Unlike Mio-chan, she could not even tell half-truths. She lied so many times that she didn't even know what was true anymore.

But her need to protect her important people was real, right?

What she felt about her friends, Ui and Azusa, it was all real, right?

"_Why are you sad, Yui-senpai?"_

Yui blinked and found herself in front of the school gates. She smiled as she recalled the day Azusa walked in on her playing the guitar. Yui did not want anyone to see her but it was impossible to block her cries. Azusa heard her and entered her room. Yui honestly did not how to react to her sister's friend at that moment. She wasn't able to prepare herself and so she answered honestly.

_"…people around me suffered a lot because I am too oblivious. Even now, I still can't help any of them." _

Ah, she also gave Azusa her nickname. She shouldn't have done that. She shouldn't have become so attached to the younger girl as days went by.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead. At least Azusa was safe now.

The brunette quieted her steps as she approached the warehouse. It used to be Mio's hideout, a place where she vented out her frustration. After Ritsu came to Sakuragaoka, it became so filled with energy and music that all the previous darkness disintegrated.

It was where their band renewed and strengthened their bond.

So why were Ui and Ricchan here?

The warehouse was so far away from the rest of the buildings. Yui blinked slowly, as if she was seeing the place for the first time. Everything was so desolate, so quiet. The sky was cloudy, the air was cold, and all that surrounded the place were weeds.

It didn't feel like Sakuragaoka at all. Even when she first saw the warehouse, it never felt so dead before. There were so many crows. Why did she feel a chill, as if she was entering a graveyard?

Yui swallowed and clenched her fist. She'll get Ui out of this place as soon as possible. They shouldn't be here.

She took a deep breath one more time, schooling her expression, and entered the warehouse.

The crows cawed and took flight.

Yui tried so hard not to lose her composure but it shattered the moment she saw Ui sitting against the wooden crates, her head slumped forward.

"UIIIIIIIIIII!"

Her voice echoed in the empty, spacious warehouse but she took no notice of that. Her attention was completely focused on the motionless girl. Anything else was irrelevant. It was too dark here for Yui to see her sister's condition properly, so she must get to her and if anyone tried to get in her way, she will just-

"Yui."

The brunette seized up at the sudden voice. A familiar figure jumped down from the crates, landing soundlessly in her path.

"Ricchan."

The girl's expression was shaded by the hood, but Yui could see that distinctive smirk on her friend's face. Ritsu appeared to be okay after missing for so many days. Yui wanted to rush forward to hug the girl but her body would not listen.

Instinct was telling her to stay away.

Yui gulped, as if this action could smother the unease she felt. "Ri-"

"I was going to get Azusa here but surprise surprise, you answered the phone instead. Azusa would've been the easiest to handle since Mugi has those troublesome bodyguards or something, and Mio, cheh, don't want look at her. But ah, _you_ answered, Yui. Fitting."

"What…? Why are you talking about? Why do you want Azunyan here-?"

Ritsu's hands were still in her pockets as she shrugged. "She's your sister's best friend, why not?"

"Ui!" Yui took a step forwards, hating how her knee shook, "Come on Ricchan, let's leave this place. It's giving me the creeps."

The girl did not move.

"Let's just leave, everyone is waiting for you," Yui finally looked around the warehouse, noticing that there were no other gang members. They were truly alone in this place, so why couldn't Ricchan just leave with them?

"Come back to us, Ricchan, why are you doing this?"

"Do what?" Ritsu's voice had a mocking edge to it, "Surely you know who I am by now, yea?"

"Y-you are the creator of Ookami," Yui took another step forward and flinched when their eyes met. She knew those eyes. They were like her Dad's whenever he took off his glasses. They were like all those people's eyes at Hanagumi when she went to their headquarters.

They were eyes that have seen death and have caused it.

Yui held her trembling fist. Who was she to judge them? She might have done the same thing.

"I am the creator," Ritsu turned away from her, "and I'm still the leader."

"I know that, but why are you doing this? Y-you must be angry at Mio-chan, but she didn't-"

"Keep on talking," Ritsu spoke casually, crouching down beside Ui. This simple movement looked so threatening and heartless in Yui's eyes.

"Ricchan, please-"

"Aren't you curious why Ui-chan's so quiet? Even after her beating, she should know her _precious_ sister is here," Ritsu sneered, standing up slowly. "I wonder if I gave her the right amount of sleeping agent hmm?"

"Y-you wouldn't…" Yui's lips trembled as she forced herself to approach them.

Ritsu laughed. "Oh but I would, Yui. You know me. I'm terrible with science and stuff. I might have given her an overdose-"

"NO! Stop it! Stop lying!" Yui didn't even know she could sound so angry. All she wanted to do was to grab and shake this imposter until the real Ricchan came back. The Ricchan she knew would never joke about something like this, let alone doing something like this, no matter what.

"Oh? You think I'm lying?" With a light laugh, Ritsu kicked Ui, making the motionless girl fall sideways. The quiet thump was so loud in Yui's ears. She could see her sister's face clearly now. Was that blood? Why were her eyes closed? Why-?

"See, not moving."

"STOP IT!"

The leader of Ookami easily sidestepped Yui's enraged charge and grabbed her collar, twisting the brunette and threw her onto the ground heavily. Disorientated, Yui barely had time to roll away when Ritsu stomped down hard.

"Is that all you've got, Yui? Come on, you'll have to do better than that. Here, I'll even let you retry it again. Come at me." Ritsu returned her hands in her pockets and she tilted her head disdainfully.

Yui felt the wind from Ritsu's attack. The girl was serious, dead serious. Her friend would have crushed her if she didn't move out of the way. If she wanted to get Ui to safety as soon as possible, she would need to defeat Ritsu.

She would need to fight her friend.

But how could she do it? There was no way she could even bring herself to raise her arms against Ritsu-

"_Whacha doing?" _

"_I'm drawing."_

_Yui giggled as she slumped down beside her friend Nodoka. Kindergarten was fun! Not at all like those 'work' her Dad always talked about while grimacing. Hmm, Nodoka-chan drew an apple! It looked so yummy!_

"_Stop picking on her, you stupid guys!" _

_Nodoka frowned and Yui did her scariest scowl at the boys running past them. Captain Ritsu had successfully driven them away it seemed. Mio was trying her best not to cry, with one hand covering her eyes and the other gripping the back of Ritsu's shirt._

"_Come on, Mio-chan! Those stupid boys don't know what they're talking about! You have beautiful hair! Oh, crayons, cool! Let's draw some pictures!"_

_Without waiting for the black-haired girl's reply, Ritsu already pulled her friend to Yui and Nodoka._

"_Hey hey, what're you drawing?" _

_Yui sat there with a large smile on her face while Nodoka explained her drawing with Mio listening intently and Ritsu firing questions. Ricchan to the rescue again! How Yui loved the way her captain protected the princess. As expected of her captain!_

_Hmm, maybe she should draw something too…ohhh, red crayon! Didn't Nodoka-chan draw a yummy apple with it? So it must be tasty too!_

_Without Nodoka's supervision, Yui ended up swallowing the crayon and had to go to the hospital._

Yui laughed as tears began to blind her vision. Ritsu still didn't say anything as the brunette continued to laugh and cry.

Ricchan was still Ricchan. The girl must be doing this because of some sort of plan she was too stupid to understand. Yes that must be it. She bit her lips so hard that she could taste the copper, mixed with the salt from her tears.

The drum set was right behind Ritsu, the stool empty as if waiting for its owner to go back on it. Yui laughed again. Yea, Ricchan was still their drummer, not a leader of some gang.

Yui exhaled tiredly.

The way Ritsu so cruelly kicked Ui flashed in her mind to remind her of this real _real_ reality, springing her into action once more. But this time Yui had a plan in mind. All she had to do was to disable Ritsu. Just like that time on New Year's Eve, Ritsu will calm down, Yui was sure of it.

With her heart roaring in her ears and fatigue thrown behind her, Yui feigned a jab to the abdomen with her knuckles extended. Ritsu smirked and avoided the blow effortlessly, smirking even more when she saw Yui's hand aiming for the back of her elbow.

"Oh? You want to break my elbow the 'gentle' way eh? You'll never be able to defeat me, not with this kind of attitude. "

Ritsu clinched Yui's arm and twisted it upwards sharply, earning a gasp of pain from the latter. Before the pressure increased, the brunette struck the other girl's chest rapidly, driving the air out of her opponent's lungs. Yui stumbled away from Ritsu quickly, her teeth clenched.

The brunette hissed and shook her arm, trying to get rid of the searing pain. Had she retaliated a moment too late, her arm would have broken in half for certain. Ritsu coughed a few times, but she seemed unaffected by the attack. Yui was confused because her attack should have made Ritsu unconscious at the very least. _Did I strike the wrong spot? It's possible I missed because I don't want to do this. I really don't want to do this!_

"What the hell was that huh, Yui? You could have dealt the killing blow there. It's insulting, really, when your opponent looks down on you," Ritsu cracked her fists, stalking towards her menacingly.

"Wait, Ricchan-" Yui had to choice but to dodge those furious yet calm punches. Ritsu wasn't giving the brunette a moment to rest, yet she wasn't actively chasing Yui either. It was as if Ritsu was playing with her prey, entertaining herself before going for the kill. Maybe, just maybe, Yui could use this chance to sneak to Ui's side-

Ritsu's fist grazed by her arm, but the momentary brush was enough to tell her that if she didn't do something soon, Ritsu will destroy her. Yui dealt a rapid blow to the back of Ritsu's hand before it could move away.

Growling irritably, Ritsu only clenched and unclenched that hand a few times before rushing in for another series of attacks. Yui couldn't believe it, hitting that point was supposed to deliver spasms of pain powerful enough to render the opponent immobile for at least several minutes.

But her opponent was Ritsu, someone who had so much more experience than her at fighting, someone who boasted her tolerance for pain.

"How disappointing. I actually thought you'd be a decent match, Yui. Weren't you part of those Hanagumi people or whatever?"

Ritsu's eyes had always been expressive, but why were they so veiled now? She must be hiding something! That cold glint was just a mask. Ricchan didn't really want to kill her, Yui was sure. Never mind the fact Ritsu kept aiming at her throat or her ribcage. Never mind the fact Ui was still lying there, injured, because her wounds weren't attended to at all.

There had to be some sort of explanation!

"How unfortunate your parents didn't die as well, Yui, so they could keep Ui-chan company before I send you to join her." Ritsu laughed, playing with a wooden pole she grabbed from the top of the crates.

"You-!"

Anger clouded Yui's thoughts again but instead of boosting her, it was confusing her thoughts and causing her movements to become sluggish. Chuckling, Ritsu closed their distance and slammed the weapon against the brunette's temple.

Darkness washed over Yui's vision-

"_Oh oh, I'll be the Castle!"_

_The class burst into laughter when Yui hopped up from her seat and tripped. The brunette only picked herself up with a silly smile. They were deciding on their roles for their class play based on Mio's award-winning essay. With Mio as the princess, Yui was so sure Ritsu would volunteer to be the prince. Then, as her private, she shall be the castle! She would be the resting place for the princess to wait for the prince to return from war! _

_Yet Ritsu chose to be the knight instead. Well, Yui thought it was also fitting, but that meant someone else would be the prince instead! No, that wasn't right!_

_At lunch break, the brunette immediately bombarded her friend with questions. "Ricchan Ricchan, why are you the knight?"_

"_Why not? That's the only way to protect Mio! She needs someone to protect her after all!"_

"_I-I don't! I can take care of myself." It seemed that Mio was still unhappy about Ritsu's choice. Yui could understand. After all, the prince will kiss the princess but that prince won't be Ritsu._

"_No, you can't but that's ok! It's my job to protect you, I'm the knight!"_

"_I told you, I don't need you to do that!"_

"_Oh? You're still the same scaredy-cat, Mio! You won't be able to protect yourself properly~"_

"_S-says who? I can so do it!"_

"_Well, I didn't say it. That shadow hovering over your shoulder did. Hello~"_

_As expected, Mio covered her ears and crouched down, shaking. Some of their friends were already frowning at her. Ritsu teasing Mio was a usual occurrence but Ritsu did tend to go overboard sometimes. The headband girl only folded her arms stubbornly, refusing to apologize when one of them called her a jerk or an evil person._

_Yui knew it wasn't true. Ritsu was not an evil person._

_Later the day, Ritsu pulled the brunette to the side, mumbling. "You think I did a bad thing?"_

"_Huh? No you didn't, Captain!" Yui chirped cheerfully, "Don't doubt yourself!"_

"_Me, doubting myself? No way! I-I was just wondering, that's all."_

"_Well, I think you should be the prince, but being the knight is fine too! I'll be the castle, so together we can still protect the princess!"_

"_Heh, she doesn't want me to protect her."_

"_I'm sure she does, Ricchan! She just wants you to be her prince, that's all."_

"_Oh…so…you don't think I'm evil right? I-I was just…Mio's reactions were just so cute I couldn't help myself!" Ritsu looked away, her ears red._

"_I knew it!"_

_Yui kept giggling, much to Ritsu's confusion and annoyance. Yup, Ricchan was just hiding how she really felt because she got embarrassed easily. She just didn't want any of them to see her blushing, that was all!_

Waving her arms blindly, Yui distanced herself from Ritsu the best she could. By the time the fog cleared away, Ritsu was already in front of her once more. Nauseous and dizzy, Yui could not avoid the attack completely.

The wooden pole rammed into the brunette's shoulder and, as the girl stumbled back, Ritsu buried her knee into Yui's stomach. Coughing and whimpering, Yui mustered the one chance she had with such proximity and jabbed at Ritsu's ribs. The leader of Ookami pushed her away, dropping the weapon and gasping for air. Her knees gave away as she clutched at her ribs, trying to breathe.

But it wasn't as if Yui could continue attacking either. She was also trying to regain her breaths trying not to throw up as she curled up in fetal position on the ground.

This couldn't continue for too long. Even though neither could hit each other directly, Yui knew it was only a matter of time before Ritsu knocked her unconscious or even kill her. She shuddered at the thought, disgusted at herself for even thinking of such a thing. She truly wanted to disable Ritsu but she couldn't. Neither of them was holding back, but Yui was tired.

And Ritsu was too strong.

Yui stood up shakily, staring at her opponent who was also standing up slowly. Ritsu had recovered from the attack already, despite the fact she was supposed to be paralyzed from lack of air. Yui wiped away a smear of blood from her lips, ignoring the pounding against her temple.

Ritsu was her captain, the person she always looked up to. She was the drummer, the leader of their band! They haven't even performed together in a concert yet. After that incident with Taka, Ritsu promised them they will perform as a band before they graduate.

"You won't…break a promise right, R-Ricchan?" Yui coughed again, willing the dizziness to recede.

"_Yea yea, so Mio and I are gonna form a band together! Wanna join? I'm gonna be the drummer and she'll be my bassist! Whaddya say?"_

"_Hmm?"_

_Ritsu smacked her palm on her forehead, "Right, shouldn't have asked the airhead."_

_Not at all offended by the comment, Yui continued to munch on her snack. "I can't play any instrument, Ricchan."_

"_Heh…I can't play drums either, y'know. I'll need to beg my parents to buy me a drum set," Ritsu sighed, pulling out a harmonica from her pocket, "I guess I'll just play this for now."_

"_Oooh, lemme play with you!" Eye fiery, Yui set down her snack and rummaged her desk's drawer for her tool of trade._

_Ritsu blinked. "…a castanet?"_

"_Yea!" _

_Shrugging, Ritsu grinned. "Alright! Well, we're gonna graduate elementary school in three months. Let's perform during the ceremony!"_

"_Ok! Yea, I want to give Ui a present! And…a farewell present for you and Mio-chan."_

"_Ha, I'm amazed you actually got in that private middle school. Must be because of Nodoka's help."_

"_I don't want to move away from you guys. I don't want to be apart from Ui, not even for a year. And I'll miss you and Mio-chan too much!" Yui slumped against Ritsu, giving her friend the Hirasawa hug. Ritsu rolled her eyes, "ok ok fine, I'll miss you too."_

"_Yay!"_

"_Ok, so wanna have a practice performance with me right now?"_

"_Ok! Let's do this, Captain!"_

"_Well said, Private!"_

_Later, they were punished for disrupting another class from their confusing and disorderly song. It was a song that consisted of some squeaky tune from the harmonica and a rather simple but steady beats from the castanet._

Yes, Yui could still hear it. Or, was it the beating of her own heart? Nah, they were too erratic to be the castanet. Blinking rapidly, Yui scolded herself for zoning out again.

Ritsu did not answer the brunette's question and rushed forward again. Yui threw her fist towards the girl's ear, but Ritsu easily caught it and clenched it tight. Wincing from the pain, Yui tried to extract herself by throwing another punch but was caught yet again. Locked yet unable to kick either, all Yui could do was stare at Ritsu's emotionless eyes.

The leader of Ookami increased her grip, earning a startled hiss from the brunette. Ritsu was trying to crush her hand! No, she won't let her! It would be over if her hands were broken. Yui tried to pull away, tugging as forcefully as she could. She begged her body just to try harder for a while longer.

Suddenly, Ritsu let go.

The abrupt change in force made Yui stumble forward without a chance to defend herself. Ritsu kneed upwards and struck her jaw hard, almost making her bite her tongue. Out of reflex, Yui's hand sliced upwards in an arc before she collapsed on the ground. The back of her hand chopped Ritsu's neck right under her jaw.

Ritsu's eyes widened and she kicked Yui off her before falling backwards. Yui was curled up on the ground again, nursing her jaw and trying to endure the overwhelming pain. Through clenched eyes, she could see Ritsu rubbing her neck furiously, still conscious.

Yui let out a shuddering breath, her hands clammy in fear. She had attacked involuntarily but her opponent was Ritsu! Yui shivered, unable to believe that she almost killed her friend. Just one centimeter lower, she would have killed Ritsu.

Fortunately, the girl's legs were only temporarily paralyzed. She would get back to her feet in no time. Yui fought the urge to vomit as she stood up painstakingly. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. One more hit and she will be out, no matter where Ritsu struck her.

Ritsu was just being stubborn. Yui will make her see. She won't let things to fall apart like this, not again-

"_I heard Mio-chan's also in Sakuragaoka, Nodoka-chan! We haven't seen her for so long, I can't wait!"_

"_I know. It's unfortunate that Ritsu isn't in our class list."_

"_Yea, I wonder if she's just in another class. There's no way Ricchan's not here if Mio-chan is."_

_Yui was in a relatively good mood. It was the first day of high school! Having returned to the town, she felt she could breathe easier without having to hide secret from her sister. Ui should be fine for another year in the private middle school far away from here._

_After Himeko left Hanagumi, everything was in such a state of chaos that Yui was afraid their parents would get hurt or Ui would find out. But it was as if Himeko just disappeared. Soon, everything went back to the way it was in spite of the disquieting atmosphere of the kogal's absence. _

_The brunette shook her head. It was no use to wonder about this now. She won't let Nodoka get suspicious too, not that her friend hadn't suspected something already. Yui blamed herself for zoning out often. She'll just have to find a place to think about things so people won't see her. As for Mio-chan, and possibly Ricchan, she'll just have to try her best to act normal so no one could tell._

_None of them will find out about her secret. None._

_As they turned corner, Yui bumped into someone._

"_Ah gomen, I didn't see you there…" She trailed off, looking up from the purple hoodie and finding herself under the scrutiny of a pair of cold grey eyes._

"…_move."_

_The black-haired girl brushed past her, ignoring their shocked faces. At that moment, Yui felt her world crumble further than it already did._

_There was no peace in her hometown either. _

"…but you changed her, Ricchan. And Mio-chan changed you too!" Yui mumbled quietly, her voice sounding so thick and incoherent in her ears.

"What are you yapping about now?" Ritsu laughed, smirking as she stood up and rubbed her neck.

"Why did things have to happen this way? How did things get out of hand, Ricchan? There's no more Hayabusa! And that Ookami, your gang, they should've been far away from us! They should not be in this town! WHY ARE YOU STANDING ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE, RICCHAN?"

Ritsu's smirk faded but she did not reply either. Yui yelled, hoping the loud volume would clear away the haze in her mind and keep those memories at bay. They ran towards each other, Ritsu's punch brushing past Yui's temple while Yui's jab narrowly missed Ritsu's throat. Immediately, Ritsu spun around and elbowed the brunette's back. Yui barely avoided the strike landing directly on her spine, but she still fell down heavily, trembling in pain. Ritsu was about to dive down with a straight punch, Yui summoned up the last of her strength to sit up, headbutting Ritsu

The girl recoiled, dazed. Yui grabbed her arm and tripped her with a fast strike to her ankle. The moment Ritsu met the ground, Yui was already on top of her, one hand gripping her collars. Yui's free hand quickly jabbed at the fallen girl's inner arm, causing her struggles to cease.

The warehouse was quiet except for the fighters' gasps for air. Yui stared at Ritsu, whose expression was no longer hidden by the hood. The brunette tried to search for any remnants of her friend, anything, but all she saw was someone weary of everything.

Just like her.

Of course, she wouldn't dare to compare herself to Ritsu. She still had her parents, and Ui. Her sibling should be able to recover fine. Ritsu's parents were dead, and Satoshi will forever carry those horrible injuries as a testament of what he went through.

But couldn't Ritsu see? They were all here for her. They all wanted to help her, so why?

Yui's legs felt like jelly, and she could feel the adrenaline ebbing away. She couldn't move anymore. All she could do right now was to sob uncontrollably.

"My arms are paralyzed for now. No finishing blow, Yui?"

"I…I can't…can't hurt you, Ricchan…h-how can I hurt you? Y-you're my best f-friend…"

Ritsu's expression didn't change even as tears dropped onto her face.

"Don't you want to save your sister?"

Even though her eyes were blurry with tears, Yui could still see Ui's unmoving body not too far away from them. So Ritsu's arms were paralyzed. Yui could do this. She could still save everyone. She just needed to hang on a bit longer, just a bit.

"You'll regret not killing me, Yui."

"C-come back to us, Ricchan…I-I don't know what's g-going on with your g-gang, but t-there has to be another way. D-don't do t-this anymore, Ricchan. We're r-right here. Me, Azunyan, Mugi-chan and Mio-chan. O-oh, Mio-chan, she didn't kill-"

"Mio didn't kill my parents."

Silence.

Yui couldn't believe her ears, sniffing.

Ritsu knew?

Then why?

Yui hiccupped, smiling weakly, "T-then let's g-go back, Ricchan, let's-"

A foreign sound cut through her sobs.

Quiet clang.

Sudden movement.

Explosion of pain.

At first, it was only a ghostly sting throbbing at her side. But then Yui saw maroon splattered on Ricchan's cheek, hoodie and hand. Where did it come from?

Burning agony. Yui gasped lightly as molten pain slowly spread with each breath she took.

"You talk too much, Yui."

Squelch.

Yui's hand involuntarily loosened their grip on Ritsu's collars. The brunette touched her side gingerly, and brought her trembling hand into her line of vision.

Red.

In that brief moment of contact, her fingers were already soaked in that bright color.

"What…happ…" Yui felt so dizzy all of a sudden. Vaguely, she felt her side grew increasingly damp as she slumped sideways. The creator of Ookami dusted herself and got up without even looking at her. Yui saw something shiny and sharp and red in Ritsus's hand before it was pocketed.

Someone clapped.

"You two were here all this time?" Ritsu spoke coolly.

A man chuckled. "Of course. I was curious where you brought our little hostage. Very clever of you, Tainaka, luring out the real one. But what were you doing, letting her beat you up? You were hit many times, how pathetic."

"I'm perfectly fine. That was only temporary paralysis."

_So cold. Ricchan…is that really you…?_

"You don't look it. Whatever, at least you got the job done. She won't have long, will she?"

"How should I know? And I don't fucking care."

…_got…the job…done…?_ Yui shuddered, gulping for air. It was so hard to keep her eyes open.

"Still that same Tainaka. I guess my sister finally rubbed off on you. Did you give that knife to Tainaka eh dear sister?"

"…"

"So? What do you want, Shin?"

…_Ricchan…did you…?_ Yui felt so weak, but her side felt so warm and wet and it hurt so much. All that previous pain was nothing compared to the agony she felt now. This new wound stabbed her heart deeply, very deeply. _No, Ricchan…would never…_

"She'll just bleed out then. How about the other one?"

"She's long gone."

_No…you're lying, Ricchan…Ui can't be…you couldn't have…_

"Already? Oh well, she's the wrong one anyways. So you got anything from this Hirasawa Yui?"

"Why do you need to talk to her, Nii-chan?"

"Dunno, maybe there are more safes we didn't loot yet."

"She didn't talk much and she didn't know much. There was no point. It's a fucking waste of time."

_Come back Ricchan, come back…_

With one last ounce of strength, Yui reached out and closed her stiff fingers around her best friend's ankle.

"…goodbye, Yui. It's been fun. You'll see your sister soon enough," with that, Ritsu kicked away the hand and walked away from her.

Yui felt so tired.

_So…tired…_

Out of the corner of her blurry eyesight, she could still see her sister's prone figure. She took a deep, shaky breath. She tried to reach towards Ui but she couldn't. Ui was too far, and Yui's arms no longer listened to her. How she wished to hug her sister. She felt cold, so Ui must be cold too. They shouldn't be napping at a place like this.

_I'm…sleepy…Ui…_

_You're…only sleeping right, Ui…?_

The footsteps grew fainter and fainter. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes again after that yawn, but she couldn't rub them away.

_I couldn't bring Ricchan back, Mio-chan, Mugi-chan…I'm so sorry…_

_But I'm dead beat…so…I'm going to sleep too…_

Azusa's angry scolding face flashed across Yui's mind.

_Hehe…don't worry….Azunyan…I'll wake up for Ui's birthday…_

_Just…let me…take a nap…ok…?_

_It's just a short nap…_

_I have so many things I haven't done yet…so many things…so don't worry, I'll wake up for sure…it's just a nap…_

_A Sunday…_

… _afternoon…_

…_nap…_

…

* * *

**A/N:** …and with this, arc3 ends. Yes.

The next one is the obligatory interlude chapter before we enter the last arc of this story. That interlude chapter is…necessary. Mio and the others will be back, of course.

No further comment…

Thank you all for your supports!

Any feedback is welcome, including knives or bombs.

Notes:

I try to make the fight as realistic as possible. As a reader suggested, I've looked up on aspects of Krav Maga. Since I don't want to explicitly name the styles the characters use, I won't name any techniques either.

Yui was tired, very tired, but she had adrenaline on her side that made her forget the pain temporarily…much like Ritsu back in arc2, because Yui had someone she needed to save. As for all those pressure points Yui tried to hit, well, I did my best to incorporate the intended effects in the story without making the fights too technical.

Ritsu? As said in the story, she was just toying with her prey.

Oh, as a side note, I wrote the fight scene while looping Maddy Candy ^^;;

I will answer any questions, feel free to ask :3


	22. Interlude 3 Honey Sweet Teatime

**A/N: **I apologize for the long delay. Hopefully people still remember this story? :3;;; The reason for its delay is because of my surgery months ago and afterward, it was all about catching up to school work. Even then, I was able to update my other two stories instead of this is because...well, this chapter refuses to get written.

Uneventful chapter, but it's a necessary transition. Hopefully, it will re-introduce people to the universe of NTY.

During this four months of hiatus, lots of amazing fanarts were drawn! Please check them out, the link is on my profile :3

Thanks to ghikiJ-san for beta as usual X3

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on

* * *

_In the town where I spilled the paint of light _

_Everything reflected in my eyes_

_Is part of the recipe of the future_

_Wrapped in paper the color of the blue sky_

_The world is a present_

_It's okay to open it!_

**Interlude 3 – Honey Sweet Teatime**

"Azusa."

The pigtailed girl sniffed and looked up from the cradle of her arms. She stared blankly at the ice pack offered to her, then up to the person holding it. Mio's expression was as inscrutable as ever, but the glint of concern in her eyes touched the younger girl, nudging her to accept the item. The older girl nodded and leaned against the wall as silence rang through the hallways once again.

Azusa barely flinched even as the ice pack came in contact with her skin. Her cheek still stung but a different pain pierced her much deeper than this surface injury. She felt like she was floating, barely so, then she would crash down as soon as she lost her concentration. Whimpering, she huddled into a tighter ball against the wall right beside the entrance door to the intensive care unit.

Yui was still in critical condition.

And Ui was still unconscious.

The pigtailed girl bit the inside of her cheeks in attempts to suppress another pathetic bout of sobs from escaping. So much happened in just a few days that everything seemed surreal. Her head ached excruciatingly and threatened to explode because she could not bear to watch her world crumble any longer. Her cheek then flared painfully as a bitter reminder of what transpired earlier, and it wasn't because of the scratch from that thug's knife.

No, it was from one of her best friends, compounded with her guilt of not knowing how much torment she put them through. She could barely remember waking up to Nodoka's frantic calls. She could not even hear her own screams as she watched Yui and Ui's unmoving bodies wheeled into the ambulance. They both looked so pale, and Yui's uniform looked so dark, so soaked with blood.

But she could vividly see the turmoil in Jun's eyes even now. Her friend's words echoed in her hazy brain over and over again, carving deep scars and drilling in the fact that everything was real.

"_Mugi-senpai, did they say anything about Yui-senpai yet?"_

_The blonde shook her head as she wrung her hands, anxious about her friend's condition. Azusa bit her thumb and resumed her frantic pace outside of Ui's room. How many hours had already gone by? Surgery, operation or whatever the doctors were doing must be complicated and took a long time. She knew that, yet she was so listless and so damn frustrated that she could not stop moving. Mio and Nodoka were waiting outside of the emergency room right now, while she, Mugi, and Jun were here. They were all very relieved to hear that Ui was simply unconscious, exhausted from her ordeal and the mild sleeping agent she was given. However, the doctors told them that they could not be certain about Ui's health until she woke up. After all, the girl was bruised all over._

_Only time will tell._

"_Yui-senpai, please be okay," Azusa mumbled as she chewed on her nail. The older girl must get through this. Ui must wake up and know that her sister was fine. The pigtailed girl did not even want to imagine what would happen if-_

_No, she refused to even think about it. Her eyes dampened automatically, forcing her to pause and wipe away those bothersome tears. _

"_I understand you're worried about Yui-senpai, but what about Ui?"_

_Azusa blinked and turned to regard her friend, whose arms were folded defensively. Jun's eyes were covered by her bangs but the black-haired girl could feel her smoldering gaze._

"_Don't you care about her?"_

_Taken aback by the hostile tone, Azusa fumbled for a reply. "Of course I do. It's just that Ui is alright but Yui-senpai's still in there -" She meant to say that the guitarist's life still hung in the balance while Ui was out of danger at least. However, her words came out all wrong as if she did not care about Ui at all._

_And so Jun took it the wrong way too._

"_What? How dare you say that? Ui could have died! Is she not your best friend?"_

_Prickled by the accusation in the taller girl's voice, Azusa gritted her teeth and bit out. "That's not what I meant! I was-"_

"_I __**know**__ what you meant! You don't really care about Ui at all do you?"_

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

_She flinched when Jun marched up to her and backed her against the wall. Mugi quickly came over and tried to calm down her kouhais, but neither of them heard anything. Azusa could not believe Jun would say something like that. Of course she cared about Ui! The ponytailed girl had not left her mind ever since the abduction, so seeing her best friend alive brought such relief upon her weary soul. The pigtailed girl knew that Ui would certainly need time to heal but at least she was alive, and there was a chance to amend all the wrongs. _

"_You sure don't look like you care about her! Look at you! You don't even want to be here. You want to go see your precious Yui-senpai!"_

"_Jun!" Angered, Azusa glared at her friend and grabbed the collars of her shirt. "You're going too far! I don't know what's gotten into you, but don't you dare insult Yui-senpai-"_

"_Yui-senpai again! Why are you so goddamn blind, Azusa? Don't you know how much you've hurt Ui?" Jun gripped the shorter girl's wrist and pried it away from her. "No! If this is how you're going to be like, you better go and wait with Mio-senpai! I won't let you hurt Ui anymore!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about? Ui told me herself, and you were there too! She said she was happy that-"_

_A loud slap sliced through the air and casted silence upon the hallway._

_Jun looked absolutely livid and would have dove for Azusa if it weren't for Mugi. The pigtailed girl was stunned, holding her bandaged cheek with a shaking hand._

"_UI LOVED YOU, YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID, YOU-" The russet-haired girl gasped for air and trembled with utter rage. Then she crumbled and pressed her forearm against her eyes, the sleeve quickly dampened by streaming tears._

_Azusa dumbly stared at her friend, unable to formulate any response. She felt so cold and nauseous. The gauze on Jun's temple never looked so large, reminding her that this girl tried her hardest to protect their friend but couldn't. _

_Ui felt that way about her? How, why, and when?_

_Everything rushed back to her in disjointed flashes, the most prominent one being the strange question the ponytailed girl asked the last time they talked. Ui was a very reserved girl and wouldn't pry about personal matters, yet she asked Azusa about the latter's feelings for her sister. _

_The pigtailed girl continued to hold her cheek even though the sting was long gone. Another pain was already sinking deeply into the ravines of her mind. She dared to glance at her sobbing friend, whose eyes were so red and weary. Jun knew it all along but she had to keep everything secret for Ui's sake. _

_And she, Azusa, was too blind to see any of this. What kind of friend was she?_

"_I'm s-sorry, Azusa," the russet-haired girl exhaled tiredly, "I shouldn't have said anything. It's not any of my business, and it's not your fault. I'm really s-sorry, I-"_

"_No, I should be the o-one apologizing. I-I had no idea. Y-you have every right," she whispered shakily, averting her gaze when she saw the sincere regret in her friend's puffy eyes. She then felt a warm hand patting her head and she almost wilted under the gentle gesture._

"_Perhaps it's best that you go to Mio-chan for now."_

And that was hours ago, according to the clock on the wall. However, time stopped for Azusa since then or perhaps it stopped days ago. Why won't time just stand still?

Why must it be so cruel and push them towards the inevitable future?

She didn't want to think. If she did, she would be forced to make a decision on how she should treat her friends from now on. How could she possibly do that when she was trudging through such overwhelming knowledge?

No, she was cornered and the walls were quickly crushing down on her. Her ribs and chest ached with each breath she took because she knew there was no way out.

None.

"Take a long, deep breath, Azusa."

Mio's calm yet powerful voice broke through her panicking mind like a wave crashing upon the jagged edges of a cliff side. The awakening call snapped the pigtailed girl to her senses before she could plunge into the tenebrous depth below.

"Do not blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"Who should I blame then?" Azusa muttered monotonously and stared at the grey wall in front of her. An image manifested slowly and crawled into her mind upon her plea for an answer.

A girl wearing a black hoodie smirked triumphantly and raised her blood-stained fist.

"It's all Ritsu-senpai's fault," she whispered weakly. When she didn't hear any comments from the older girl, her words grew stronger. "She is too far gone. She did this to Yui-senpai and Ui. They're like this because of her!"

Again, only silence greeted her. Azusa wanted to scream, yell and even curse to vent her hatred of the leader of Ookami.

Yet she couldn't. She could not completely forsake the president and drummer of their club.

"You said you met Ritsu before you came to Sakuragaoka, Azusa. Mind telling me more about it? How was that idiot like back then?"

"Eh?" Taken aback by the abrupt question, the pigtailed girl blinked at her senpai, who merely gave her an encouraging nod. Somehow, Mio's soft tone was able to douse Azusa's flame of anger at the tawny-haired girl.

"U-um, yes, t-that's true. R-Ritsu-senpai saved me when I was caught in a gang fight. E-ever since then, we would always meet on the rooftop and I would play my guitar. S-She was the only one who would listen to me play besides my parents. She would always make fun of my height and tease me but," the pigtailed girl hugged her knees, "she never ridiculed me for real, unlike my classmates. She always looked so s-scary and e-emotionless, but she seemed really happy whenever she listened to my songs, and that made me really happy too."

Azusa's lips curved slightly at the warm, almost surreal memory, a treasure that she cherished deeply. Ritsu's presence was an incredible gift during a painful time of bullying and self-loathing. The pigtailed girl felt so liberated back then, as if she could accomplish anything as long as someone was there to support her.

Yet that same person shattered the sky in her world.

"You know, watching Yui and Ritsu's silly antics made me really happy too."

Azusa rested her cheek against her knees as she turned to regard Mio, who sat down beside her. "It was annoying at first because they would never get serious. Yet later on, I realized how much laughter they brought to our quiet group."

"Quiet group?"

The older girl nodded and stared into space as if she could see a movie playing before her eyes. "Ritsu, Yui, Ui-chan, Nodoka, and I. I know it must be hard to believe, but the five of us were quite close in our childhood days. If it weren't for Ritsu, I don't think I would ever have the courage to speak to Yui and become friends with her, and everyone else."

Fascinated, Azusa clung onto this wonderful picture of innocent childhood and made an incoherent sound to urge Mio to continue.

"Yui was a really cheerful person just like Ritsu. But even then, I was too afraid to approach anyone on my own. Ritsu was the only one who was not mean to me but I didn't know if the other kids would be nice to me as well. Then, I saw how easily she and Yui talked. Whenever I finished reading my books, I would observe Ritsu and try to learn how to interact with other kids. Then, I saw how nice and friendly Yui was," Mio closed her eyes and smiled lightly, "she was very protective of her younger sister. Even though she was such a clumsy girl back then, she would not let any scary-looking kids approach Ui-chan."

Azusa chuckled in spite of her scratchy throat. "Yes, that sounds like Yui-senpai. S-she must have fought with everything she had to save Ui. I…I wanted to help, I wanted to go with her but I will just get in the way, won't I? That's w-why Yui-senpai k-knocked m-m-me o-out."

She didn't know when her laughter turned into sobs, but her tiny frame still heaved and shook as she cried into her arms even though her eyes were too drained to shed any more tears.

Mio gently patted her head and waited for her to settle down. "I understand exactly how you feel, Azusa. Helplessness. But I also learned that blaming yourself is not the right way to deal with this. The only way is to become stronger, but do not shut yourself out from your friends either. They will be the ones to help you achieve that."

"Friends," Azusa bit her lips and quivered. That crushing feeling returned so vengefully that she scooted towards the older girl and hugged her arm. Mio stiffened but relaxed almost immediately, allowing the trembling girl to clutch her arm like a lifeline.

"They are my best friends, Mio-senpai. Yet instead of protecting them, I hurt them, both of them!"

"I know. I…I've hurt Yui and Mugi countless times as well," the older girl whispered sadly, "Looking back, my distance must have hurt them a lot. You've heard stories before, of how I was like before you came to our school. They were so nice to me, yet I kept turning them away."

"How did you deal with all this, Mio-senpai? I don't know what to do anymore…"

Garnet eyes expectantly gazed up at the senpai she admired so much. Surely, the bassist would have a solution.

"What's done is done. It's in the past. There's a chance you can never amend but," Mio's voice was firm but full of conviction, "you must try. Even now, I'm still trying. I've been thinking a lot, pondering and going over every little detail. Now, I know what I want and what I need to do. It's up to you to decide. You must choose your own path."

Azusa nodded slowly, amazed at how this simple answer made so much sense even though it seemed difficult to follow through. Mio glanced at her and smiled.

"And if you lose your path…well, Mugi once told me that when that happens, you should just drink tea."

"Huh?" The pigtailed girl loosened her grip, surprised at such an uncharacteristic remark from Akiyama Mio. Amused, she giggled weakly at the thought of the affable blonde giving this advice to the cold black-haired girl back then.

Perhaps everyone was changing or, rather, everyone was returning to who they should be.

Tea. Their band practices were always interrupted by either hostile moments between Ritsu and Mio or snack time. Yet even then, this brief moment of rest was the best time when they were all together. It was their world, their exclusive little world.

"AZUSA! MIO-SENPAI!"

The pigtailed girl jolted and quickly stood up as Jun ran towards them with a large, tearful smile.

"Ui woke up! Ui is okay!"

Warm wetness slid down her cheeks as she hugged her friend, who returned the gesture just as heartily. Any previous hostility was put aside in favor of such wonderful news.

There was still a chance to reclaim the gift of peace they received after all.

* * *

"_Onee-chwan?"_

"_Ui~"_

_Rolling, she found a warm body and clung to it. Soon, the toddler easily drifted off to sleep knowing her baby sister was safe in her arms._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_You'll be fine, Yui."_

_A warm and maternal hand patted her head. She knew she must be wearing a large, silly smile._

"_Of course! I have you, Nodoka-chan~"_

"_So how is Ui doing?"_

"_Hehe, she's doing great but she can't wait to come here! I can't wait to show her around either! Boarding school feels strange but it's quite fun, isn't it?"_

"_Yes it is. I'm glad to hear she's doing okay."_

"_Ooh, I also asked her how Mio-chan and Ricchan are doing, but Ui said she hasn't heard anything from them."_

_The disappointment sunk on her. They were all such close friends before but now that they were so far apart and their friendship was gradually fading. _

_Perhaps she took their closeness for granted. _

_Should she try harder to keep them together, somehow?_

_She did not know._

_But she had Nodoka and soon Ui will join them too. Everything will work out fine, right?_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Tachibana Himeko."_

_She slowly crawled out from under the veranda and stared at the sandy-haired girl in awe. The stranger was wearing school uniform and appeared to be around her age. However, the way this Himeko held herself commanded proper conduct and etiquette. _

_She scrambled to get up and fumbled for words. It was the first time her father brought her to the headquarters so she wanted to make a good impression on a peer. After all, she already ruined her image by running out of the meeting room to hide._

_Everything was so different and everyone was so scary._

_And her parents belonged to the same group as these people._

_Unexpectedly, Himeko chuckled and helped her stand up while brushing the dust off her shoulders with gentle pats._

"_You don't have to be so formal around me. I am a middle schooler, just like you."_

"_Oh, okay!" Relaxed, she felt like she could trust this person. Her instinct was never wrong and Ui even praised her for it. "I am Hirasawa Yui. Nice to meet you!"_

"_Hmm? Hirasawa? You're __**the **__Hirasawa-san's daughter?"_

_She felt conflicted. She did not know whether to be proud or saddened that her father was so well known here._

"_Ojou-sama, the Boss would like to speak to you."_

_She squeaked and fought the urge to go back under the veranda as a hulky man walked up to them and bowed respectfully to the sandy-haired girl. Boss?_

_This Himeko was the Boss's daughter?_

"_Don't worry, you'll be fine here. I'll help you adjust."_

_Somehow, she felt that she would really be fine. The girl held out a hand and, with a mirthful giggle, she took it._

_She considered this her one and only gift in this terrible place._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_Now it's all gone and I don't know why!"_

No, Hime-chan, it's not all gone. You have me.

"_Father will pay for this."_

I agree with you but don't leave us. Don't leave me.

"_This is all wrong."_

Yes, but where are you going? What you're planning must be wrong too, Hime-chan!

"_I have enough of this. All of it."_

Wait-

"_You don't need me here. I'm sure you'll be able to make many friends in the future."_

But you're my friend…

"_Goodbye, Yui."_

No, I won't say goodbye to you, Hime-chan. We will meet again.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_I'm such a coward."_

_Even her voice sounded scared. She was all alone up here on the school's roof yet her voice projected so weakly into the open sky. This was her exclusive haven, a place for her to hide whenever reality mercilessly clenched her mind._

_She did not want to see Mio's cold expression._

_She did not want to see Nodoka's worried look._

_Sighing, she rolled to her side and pressed her cheek against the cold tiles. At least she could take comfort at the fact that Mio seemed to be more open around Mugi, the only person the black-haired girl would voluntarily talk to. Their exchanges were few and short but their closeness was irrefutable._

_She was happy that Mio had someone who was more of a friend than she could ever be._

_She was also happy that Ui was still at boarding school, safe and far away from this melancholic atmosphere._

_But what about Nodoka? She did not want to bother her friend, who took care of her since their childhood days. They drifted apart throughout the years because of the terrible secret about the Hanagumi._

_However, the bespectacled girl still worried about her._

_Closing her blank brown eyes, she fervently wished for a moment of peace in this quiet world no matter how futile her struggles were._

_She knew it was only a matter of time before she lost this one gift her sanctuary offered to her._

_Stability._

_Gradually, she drifted off to sleep listening to the song of silence._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_Yui-senpai!"_

_Blinking, she lowered her hand in surprise. The exasperation in this familiar voice made her giddy somehow, filling her eyes with such excitement. Laughing, she lunged for the source of her joy._

"_Azunyan~"_

_The pigtailed girl easily fit into her arms. Such warmth, such liveliness and such innocence all packed in this tiny kitten-like kouhai. Giggling, she rubbed her head against Azusa's as if all these qualities could be transferred to her too._

_"S-stop it! Why do you always do this whenever you see me?"_

_She allowed the younger girl to push her off. Even under such a fearsome glare, her silly smile never wavered._

_Azusa was blushing after all._

_The smile widened a bit more. "Because you're so cute and so huggable~"_

And you saved me, Azunyan.

You saved us all.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"_Ricchan!"_

_She couldn't believe her eyes. She must be dreaming. The way this tawny-haired girl held herself, the way she talked and the way she grinned all merged together to form the image of a kid with sunny smiles and bright amber eyes._

"_You're Ricchan, aren't you?"_

_When Tainaka Ritsu recognized her and called her 'Private' after so long, she knew the last piece of her peaceful world had finally returned. This chip might have cracked and sharpened its edges, but it would still fit in with the rest of her heart._

_She did not have to fight anymore. _

_The whole set was complete._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Come on, Yui. Don't fall asleep! You already slept in class earlier. Sawa-chan was pissed!"_

_She rubbed her eyes and sat up lethargically. Stretching and yawning, she blinked many times and looked at her surroundings with a frown. Why did something feel off? _

_Mio was hitting Ritsu as usual, and Mugi was serving tea and staring at the bassist and drummer with a blissful smile. When her blonde friend held up a plate of cookies, she grinned and took one without any hesitation._

_She wolfed it down and continued to observe her friends. Nothing was out of the ordinary yet she still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was horribly wrong. Everything seemed fine. Mio just put down her bass to the side so she could punch Ritsu properly while the tawny-haired girl laughed and hid behind the couch. Irritated, the black-haired girl chased after her friend. Then the two girls ran around the four desks near the corner of the room, bantering just as she remembered. _

_She chuckled at the cute turtle energetically flapping its flippers in the fish tank._

_The laughter in her eyes extinguished when realization struck her._

_Where was this place?_

_Her friends all looked like their usual selves, except Ritsu was wearing the yellow headband she supposedly lost long ago. Sighing in relief, she relaxed and slumped at her seat. She was not particularly concerned about her current location. Everybody was fine. _

_No, not everybody._

_Before panic sank into her mind, the door opened to reveal a small pigtailed girl._

"_I'm sorry I'm late!"_

_Her unease evaporated instantly. She shot up from her seat and sprinted towards the younger girl. She missed Azusa. She missed her so much. She simply wanted to hug Azunyan and fall asleep for the rest of the day._

_She ran right through the pigtailed girl._

_Unable to brake in time, her dash continued and caused her to stumble out of the room. She frantically waved her arms to regain her balance yet the whole floor suddenly gave away._

_Then she was falling, falling and falling…_

_Everything became darker and murkier except for the one spark of light above her. The angel was so far out of her reach even after she stretched her arm as far as she could._

_The sluggish limb gradually lost the battle against the torrent drowning her._

"_Azunyan…"_

_The light was fading…or was it because her vision was failing?_

_No, she must fight harder. Ui was still waiting for her. She must save her baby sister. She must protect Azusa from harm. She must keep her friends together._

_She didn't want to die. _

_She didn't want to die!_

"_Onee-chan!"_

Ui, I'm sorry, your sister failed you…

"_Yui-senpai!"_

_Suddenly, two pairs of hands gripped her cold, unresponsive one and pulled hard._

Her fingers twitched and curled around such gentle warmth. She couldn't completely feel their skin but she knew who they were even before she heard their voices.

How could she not recognize her world?

"Onee-chan!" "Yui-senpai!"

Her treasures called to her again and anchored her to reality, to this world of the living. She moved her lips feebly, trying to respond, but only a raspy wheeze came out of her parched throat. Slowly but surely, pain crawled up her limbs and seared her numb nerves into wakefulness, yet she welcomed the burning sensation like a starved prisoner neglected for a long time.

She did not die.

She was given the chance to protect her cherished gifts once more.

She, Hirasawa Yui, was alive.

Someone carefully lifted the brunette's head as another person held a cup of water to her lips. Though thirsty, Yui slowly sipped the offered drink and allowed the cool liquid to revitalize her mind. She marveled and appreciated this simple movement, amazed that her body still followed her commands as if she truly owned this earthly container.

She felt so exhausted that sleep was ready to reclaim her at any moment, especially when her head was lowered back onto the pillow in such an achingly gentle way. But Yui knew she had slept for far too long and therefore poured all her energy in opening her eyes. She must confirm for herself that the warmth surrounding her were truly, undeniably, who she thought they were.

After blinking weakly many times, her blurry vision finally focused on two figures by her bed.

Then she promptly burst into tears.

Nakano Azusa was shaking and her knuckles were white as she grasped at the hem of her skirt just so she had something to hold on to. Her trademark pigtails were nowhere to be seen, letting her messy tresses cascade down her back without bothering to brush them. Her eyes were red and so weary, and the rings under them showed how little she must have slept. The bandage on her cheek was replaced by a simple band-aid, making Yui wonder how much time had elapsed since she last saw the younger girl.

Hirasawa Ui was slumped in the chair beside Azusa, pressing her palms against her eyes to stop the streaming tears. Yui could still see bandages on the back of her sister's hands and cheeks, and she was sure there were more hidden beneath the school uniform. But Ui was alive. Her baby sister was alive.

Yui sobbed even harder as a stifling weight left her chest and the pain eased a little.

So she did not fail after all. Someone must have found them in time. Someone saved her and her sister.

Her fingers twitched again, and immediately Azusa and Ui put their hands over hers. It was a long time before any of them spoke, but none of them minded the silence. There were only hitched sobs in the white room, but the warmth of their connected fingers spoke volumes. Anxiety, concern and sheer joy flowed through their limbs and conveyed their feelings in a way that no spoken words could.

Both of them were here with her, and she was still here to witness their smiles and hear their voices.

"I…I'm…s-so h-happy…to b-be…alive…"

All this time, she chose to float through every day in favor of ignoring reality. She drifted by like a lost flake of snow, fearing the inevitable evaporation should she land on solid earth. She did not want to feel and thus she saw everything at only surface value. Her lonely voyage through the air left nothing but phantom imprints in her memories. Gradually, Azusa's presence wore down her barrier yet it still wasn't enough. No matter how much she wanted to land, she was terrified that everything she neglected for so long would consume her.

But now, after her close encounter with death, Yui became truly aware of everything around her and, most importantly, herself.

Her strength returned painstakingly as well as her senses. Her voice trembled less and grew stronger as she clasped her sister's hand and brushed her thumb across the bandages on the younger girl's knuckles.

"I'm sorry…you had to…suffer…for my sake…"

Ui fervently shook her head, her eyes dull with exhaustion yet bright with joy at the same time. "I'm happy that you're finally awake, Onee-chan. I-I'm going to tell Nodoka-chan and the others. Mom and Dad aren't allowed to leave their rooms but hopefully Tsumugi-san will let me…"

She smiled and squeezed her sister's hand before slowly standing up from her seat. Azusa turned and lifted her arm, only to drop it to her side. The black-haired girl continued to stare at the ground even after Ui lightly patted her shoulder and walked out of the room.

Yui vowed to find out what could have happened between Azusa and her little sister to create this rather awkward atmosphere between them. But right now, the guitarist knew she had an overdue apology that should not be delayed any longer.

"I-I should get the doctor," the black-haired girl mumbled and was about to back away when Yui's fingers curled around her wrist. Azusa bit her lips and stilled, not wanting the brunette to exert unnecessary strength.

"Azunyan…about before, I'm sorry. I-I just didn't want you to-" Yui coughed because her underused voice was overexerted already. The younger girl promptly held another cup of water to her lips but this time, the brunette gulped it down. She had so much she wanted say, and she must get the words out before they could slip away from her.

Yet when Azusa spoke, Yui's mind paused and clung to the girl's voice, a sound she felt she was deprived of for so long. "It's okay, I understand. I'm not happy about it but," the black-haired girl sighed shakily, "if I were you, I'd do the same thing too."

"Azunyan…" She had a weary yet mature expression on her young features that the brunette wondered when she grew up so fast without anyone noticing.

Trembling, Azusa held up her tiny hand and slowly clenched it into a fist. "I would only hold you back. There's nothing I could do. All of you tried your best and kept going even after experiencing near-deaths. But I-I could only stand on the sidelines a-and the one time I could have contributed something, I couldn't even protect my best friend!"

The younger girl took a deep breath and unclenched her fist. Even with her hazy vision, Yui could see crescent-shaped scars on the girl's palm. Just how many agonizing hours did Azusa spent blaming herself for everything?

"If only I had the chance," the black-haired girl growled quietly, "I would do everything too. I'd prove to everyone I'm ready to put my life on the line too-"

"No!"

Azusa blinked and looked surprised, but she then set her unwavering gaze on the brunette. "I really would, Yui-senpai."

"No, don't you dare do something like that, Azunyan!" Yui's voice was still hoarse but the anger in her tone was clear. Yet the fleeting, draining emotion left the exhausted Hirasawa, leaving only fear for her precious kouhai's well-being. "You don't need to prove anything to me or anyone! I-" she tried to get up but her elbows were so weak that they only supported her upper body for a moment.

Azusa immediately caught her and gently lowered her back onto the bed. The younger girl did not pull away her hand though; instead, she rested it against the bandage on Yui's cheek.

"Mio-senpai told me the same thing too, but I…" The brunette stared at her kouhai and understood that, at least for now, it would be impossible to change how the girl felt. She then made another vow to recover as soon as possible, so she could show Azusa how much she meant to all of them.

The monitor's beeps became more noticeable now that the room fell into utter silence. Yui did not need to look at herself to know the state of her body. An IV was attached to her left hand, her knuckles were wrapped in gauze, and there was a thick wad of bandage around her head. Her memories of the fight were blurry but she did not want to see the details. Her stomach throbbed mercilessly, and then she saw a flash of amber in her mind.

_Ricchan…_

"How long have I been…unconscious?" Yui asked softly and tried to push away the phantom feeling of something cold pressing against her abdomen. "What…happened after Ui and I were found?"

Azusa pulled away her hand and, after a moment's hesitation, placed it on top of the brunette's. "When I woke up, Nodoka-senpai already got in contact with Mugi-senpai and Mio-senpai. After I explained all that I knew, we went to the warehouse with Sawako-sensei. Then, we…s-saw you…w-we thought-" her face paled as she closed her eyes, valiantly attempting to block horrifying images that haunted her for weeks. Yui clasped the younger girl's hand and patiently waited for her to calm down.

"Ui was d-discharged last week," Azusa refused to speak or elaborate any more details, but the brunette did not begrudge her for that at all. "As long as she doesn't do anything strenuous, the doctor said she should be able to recover just fine."

"_You know me. I'm terrible with science and stuff. I might have given her an overdose-"_

Yui blinked slowly and groaned. As much as her head hurt from dealing with all this confusion, she was so happy that her trust was not in vain. _Ricchan lied. Ui was fine because Ricchan was there_. She still could not understand what her childhood friend was thinking, but her initial belief was correct. Ritsu really did not do anything to Ui. So what was the tawny-haired girl doing then? Why was she trying to look like the villain?

"I should really go get the doctor," Azusa muttered firmly when Yui grimaced. Pain was finally registering in her nerves but she did not want to go back to that black void yet.

"No, keep…talking to me, Azunyan…"

Perhaps it was because of Yui's weak, pleading tone, that the black-haired girl nodded and tightened her hold on the brunette's unresponsive hand.

"Well, y-you've been unconscious for two weeks, Yui-senpai. T-the doctors told us that you were out of danger, and that you just lost too much blood. Ah, Mugi-senpai was the one who donated blood to you because your blood types match. O-of course I'd like to donate but I'm AB, and Ui was still recovering so she couldn't donate hers either."

"I'll need to thank Mugi-chan later then," Yui smiled softly, "and thank you for your gesture, Azunyan."

The black-haired girl smiled back albeit hesitantly, which the brunette saw as an improvement from her earlier mood. Her kouhai must be blaming herself again for being unable to contribute, prompting the brunette to distract the girl from such festering thoughts.

"And what else? How is everyone else?"

"Um, school started, and so far this term looks alright since there are no Onigaoka delinquents to bother us anymore. Oh, Ui is being privately tutored by Sawako-sensei and I'm sure you will be too once they discharge you. Kawaguchi-san said it's better that you and Ui are not seen by public eyes until everything is resolved. She said that it is safer this way. Y-your parents are under proper protection so no further harm should come to them either. Nodoka-senpai is keeping order at school as usual. As for M-Mio-senpai and Mugi-senpai… I think they're investigating something, but I really don't know much of what's going on…ah, I'm sorry for rambling…"

Azusa sighed and rubbed her eyes. Yui wanted to sit up and wrap her arms around the fragile-looking girl but the most she could do right now was smile.

"It's okay, Azunyan. I'm glad to hear everyone is fine. But…how about Ricchan?" Of course, Yui was not that naïve enough to believe that the leader of Ookami would remain in town after that day, but she refused to believe her captain would leave them like this.

Garnet eyes hardened at the mention of their drummer. "Ookami disappeared from the police's radar. We haven't heard any activities concerning them from the city, and the Wakaoujigumi has been strangely inactive as well. Mugi-senpai said that their whole structure is still getting used to the new leader Shinichirou. Since he is barely an adult, there must be some sort of unrest within the yakuza."

"I see…so nothing about Ricchan? Nothing at all?" Yui tried to ignore the terrible ache in her chest. Perhaps she was hallucinating back then but she had seen it. Ritsu looked so emotionless, like she discarded everything with finality and there was absolutely no chance that she would return.

"You still trust Ritsu-senpai, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Yui was taken aback by her kouhai's cold voice. Azusa might appear cool and distant at times, but she was fundamentally one of the most kind-hearted girls the brunette had ever known. That tone did not fit her Azunyan at all.

"After talking to Mio-senpai, I thought I could keep trusting Ritsu-senpai. I want to, I really do, but my doubt won't go away. Every time I close my eyes, I always see you and Ui lying there, covered in blood-" Azusa took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure.

Yui could feel her trembling through their connected hands and it hurt her to see how conflicted the younger girl was. However, the brunette was more pained by the shattered bonds in their band.

"Do you really doubt Ricchan, deep inside?"

The black-haired girl clenched her teeth, aghast at Yui's calm voice. "She almost killed you, Yui-senpai! Y-you c-could have…"

"But she didn't, Azunyan. She could have killed me, but she didn't. She only injured me-"

"Oh, so you're _glad_ that she only injured you? Yui-senpai, stop being so gullible!"

"I'm not. I believe in Ricchan, that's all."

"How can you say that after what they did to Ui? To your parents? And you!"

Azusa's head was bowed, her long bangs covering that fiery shade of garnet. Yui was frustrated at her lack of strength to move, to comfort the younger girl somehow. She was right of course; even the brunette herself did not know where such an unconditional trust came from, but it felt natural. When she woke up, a sliver of doubt had remained but, after everything Azusa told her, Yui thought she understood why Ritsu did what she did.

_"…goodbye, Yui. It's been fun. You'll see your sister soon enough."_

"Ricchan 'killed' Ui and I, Azunyan. That's why we will be safe now. I remember there were two people with Ricchan, and they thought we were dead. Don't you see? This is all pretense. Ricchan must be planning something."

"Planning-?"

"Ricchan is lost. She doesn't know what to do anymore. But I believe that by going back to those bad people, she's protecting us."

"How do you know that?" Azusa whispered almost desperately. She sank to her knees and rested her head beside their entwined hands. "I don't want to see you…like that ever again, Yui-senpai…"

The brunette willed her arm to move up just a little so she could brush her skin against the girl's. "She's Ricchan, our leader. She's the creator of our band. The leader and creator of Ookami is confused right now, that's all. When she returns to us, we need to be ready to welcome her back."

_Yes, 'when', not 'if'_. Instead of the stab of betrayal, Yui saw the pain on her stomach as a fierce reminder that they must save Ritsu before it was too late. She smiled and held Azusa's cheek, and the younger girl automatically leaned into her touch like a tired kitten seeking warmth.

"You're confused too, Azunyan. But don't worry. You think you're not contributing anything but you're already doing so much for us. See, because you are here, I'm already healing!" To emphasize her point, Yui tried to sit up again.

She thought her strength returned somewhat but the moment she lifted herself up, her head stung and dizziness took over. Wincing, she lied back down on the bed and pouted. "I need food. I'm hungry."

Azusa opened her mouth exasperatedly, yet no angry reprimands left her lips. Then, she laughed. It was quiet and hoarse but it was there. Yui smiled and closed her eyes. How she wanted to listen to it forever.

Experiencing near-death made her appreciate the little things even more so than ever.

"You need to sleep, Azunyan." The brunette opened her arms invitingly.

The black-haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, there's plenty of space here!"

Yui was so certain that the younger girl would refuse, so when Azusa wordlessly climbed onto the vacant spot on the other side of the bed, she froze and owlishly blinked at her.

"Alright, just a light nap…I'll go get the doctors soon…" She murmured and curled up beside Yui. Moments later, the cat-like girl was fast asleep. Such an uncharacteristic behavior was a testament of how exhausted Azusa was. How much sleep did she get in these two weeks? Did she even sleep at all?

The brunette gritted her teeth and urged her arm to move until it was draped over the younger girl's shoulder. This simple action made Yui feel better, as if she could protect Azusa in spite of her injuries. She glanced at the black-haired girl's slightly parted lips and quickly looked away. Now was not the time for this. No, there was never a time for such a thing. She must not be selfish. She hadn't even apologized to Azusa about the kiss she stole. Of course, she would need to get the courage to confess her despicable action first.

Yui sighed and averted her eyes to stare at the ceiling instead. Why was it so white, when the hoodie Ritsu wore was so black? Black was never the drummer's color and it never will be, she decided. _Well, that's why we need to get Ricchan back in her uniform, then everything would go back to what it should be._

When Ui led Mio, Mugi and Nodoka into the room, Yui perked up and waved as excitedly as possible. As they crowded around her, the brunette laughed and perhaps she cried again as well, but she did not care about that.

She loved her friends and treasured them more than anything.

And so, this time, she would do everything she could to keep her gifts.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better now, thanks for asking, Mio nee-chan."

The black-haired girl couldn't help but smile at the familiar grin on Satoshi's face. At certain angles, the young boy looked so similar to Ritsu that it hurt. However, the tawny-haired girl was nothing like the childhood friend from her memories, and neither was this boy.

It was better than before, yet the guilt would always return whenever she saw the scar on his empty socket. She knew she could never make it up to the young boy, but she could try. Since Ritsu was no longer here, Mio was practically Satoshi's only family left. The boy was making a great progress in recovering his memories. He may not truly recall who Akiyama Mio was, but he spoke her name with such familiarity as if, deep down, he knew who she was.

"Where's Nee-chan? I want to talk to her. I didn't react well the last time I saw her after all and, well, I really want to apologize," Satoshi chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"She's really busy sorting things out with the police," Mio replied smoothly. Lying to Ritsu's brother came surprisingly easy, considering she had never been able to lie before. Then again, it was not a complete lie either.

"Oh, I see. Well, I was looking at the photos earlier and I think I'm starting to remember some things! You and Nee-chan are always together, even back then. And you still are. I hope you guys will continue to stay together! It feels kinda weird seeing you without Nee-chan around. Oh, no offense, Mio nee-chan, er, I just meant-"

Instead of blushing at the implications of his words, Mio merely smiled and patted his head. Satoshi stopped sputtering and grinned sheepishly. "I'll try to bring Ritsu here with me next time, Satoshi."

_Your baka of a sister gave me a gift yet I lost it. But I swear I will find it. I will bring Ritsu back no matter what. _

After bidding the cheerful boy goodbye, Mio left the hospital with a troubled frown. It always amazed her to see Ritsu's younger brother in such high spirits despite his injuries. Mio knew if she was in his shoes, she could not bring herself to be happy about anything. Moping would not solve anything.

Then again, some people were just natural at spreading joy.

Mio allowed a small smile to grace her features at the thought of their airheaded guitarist. The two weeks were truly agonizing, waiting for her friend to open her eyes and fearing the unknown. Therefore when Ui told them her sister was awake and well, Mio truly believed a miracle had happened.

Seeing Yui soaked in blood only reminded her of that day in the shack, when Ritsu took the knife meant for her.

The black-haired girl shook her head. _Ritsu…where are you?_

Yui's faith in their lost drummer did not come as a surprise to any of them. Ui's words also further strengthened their belief that there was still a chance to save their buchou. According to the ponytailed girl, Ritsu never harmed her even though she kept her distance.

Afterwards, Mio and Mugi left the Hirasawa sisters and Nodoka alone to talk about certain things. Azusa was still deeply asleep for she had been completely worn out, so none of them had the heart to wake the girl up. The bassist heard from Nodoka later that Yui finally promised to never leave her out of the loop. The bespectacled girl wanted to help in any way she could. She refused to be left on the sidelines, not after seeing how close to death her childhood friend had been. And Yui appeared to have reached an understanding of some sorts. The brunette seemed happier, and that blank expression was nowhere to be seen.

_If Yui can be more open around Nodoka, so can I._

Mio stopped in front of the warehouse and nodded at the blonde girl standing beside the entrance.

"You wanted to see me, Mio-chan?"

The black-haired girl leaned against the wall and looked into the sky. The clouds may be moving slowly, yet they were still witnesses to the passage of time. The world was not stopping for them, so they must make the best of the time they have.

"Sokabe-senpai is coming back soon. Even though I was able to get in contact with Senpai's acquaintances, she said it would not be enough."

After they promised to work together, Mugi and Mio told each other everything they found out. Naturally, there were risks getting the blonde involved in gang matters, but the black-haired girl finally accepted it was not her place to tell her best friend what to do. After all, they had the same goal in mind.

"I see. Perhaps Sokabe-senpai may just be the person we need. You see, my father's most trusted subordinates are still investigating the whereabouts of Ookami, but they cannot find anything about the gang, let alone Wakaoujigumi. There is nothing much we can do about the yakuzas either way, since the war between them and Hanagumi is out of their hands, even though the people involved included Yui-chan and Ui-chan's parents. My father is working closely with Kawaguchi-san and Sawako-sensei, so we should just leave matters concerning Wakaoujigumi to them."

Mio nodded and waited for Mugi to continue. The Kotobuki heiress was truly showing through the blonde, from the calm way she spoke and the way she held herself. The distant, almost shy keyboardist had grown up so much in these two weeks, but the bassist was not surprised at all. She knew she had changed as well, such transformations were needed if they wanted to accomplish their goal.

"Even now, the Ookami members Kawaguchi-san caught during that brawl still refuse to say anything. Their loyalty to their leader runs deep, no matter what the police do. Therefore, we don't have any lead on Ookami."

_Or their leader._

The two fell into silence, both deep in thoughts about the girl they came to care for so deeply. In spite of Yui's injury, they both believed in the drummer. The guitarist's unconditional trust only strengthened that conviction. Truly, both Hirasawa Yui and Ui could have died that day yet they were spared. There was no reason to keep them alive if Ritsu was truly claimed by darkness.

However, the longer the tawny-haired girl stayed with Ookami, Ritsu's psyche would be detrimentally effected. Even though it may have been an act, she was ruthless when she fought Yui.

Yet, according to the brunette, Ritsu already knew that Mio was not the person who killed her parents.

So why did she go back to Ookami?

"How is Azusa? Yui said she's been really off lately. I thought she is just tired, but it doesn't seem that simple anymore."

Even though school already started, Mio rarely attended the classes. She had more important priorities and, even though she did not want to abuse privileges, Mugi took care of everything concerning school. The black-haired girl used the free time to gather information or visit Satoshi, so she had only seen Azusa a handful of times. After their conversation at the hospital, Mio worried about the younger girl. She saw a lot of herself in the rhythm guitarist and thus she knew the girl would need someone to stop her from doing something drastic, like how she joined Hayabusa long ago.

Mugi looked down and frowned sadly. "Azusa-chan and Jun-chan still avoid each other. Even after Ui-chan found out what happened between them, she tries to keep them together. But it doesn't seem like it's working."

"…I see."

Mio was not a physical person, so she merely brushed the back of her hand against Mugi's in attempts to comfort her best friend. She knew the blonde deeply blamed herself for being unable to stop the fight between their two kouhais.

"Azusa-chan always talks about how she cannot help anyone when, really, it's me-"

"Mugi," the bassist's voice was like steel, "You being here is enough. Perhaps none of us express it well, but your presence calms us down. Yui would tell you the same thing. Remember, you helped save Yui's life, Mugi. Azusa and Jun were just too tired and wound up that day. Even if you stopped the fight that time, it will break out sometime later. And you don't have to tell me this, but I know you must have talked to Jun afterwards. How else was she able to talk to Azusa a lot more calmly when she came to get us?"

The blonde nodded slowly and sent her friend a grateful smile. "You're right. I must stop wallowing. It's just that…I keep thinking about the 'what ifs' lately. Yui-chan told me she had a dream about this alternate universe and, well, I find it rather interesting that she and I had such similar dreams. I saw the same world too, when I was hospitalized back then. It may sound groundless but there must be some sort of significance, Mio-chan."

"Same dream…interesting. I never have dreams like that. I rarely dream and even if I do, I never remember," Mio frowned thoughtfully, "Then again, you inhaled too much of those chemicals Taka used, and Yui…she came really close to death. If one tiny thing went differently, she really could have died. Ui too for that matter."

"Near-deaths…? Then I wonder if Ricchan had a dream like that too when she was gravely injured."

"Yes, it'd be interesting to find out, wouldn't it? We just need to grab that baka and make her answer."

Mugi chuckled and turned to look inside the warehouse, where their instruments were kept impeccably pristine. The blood stains on the floor were removed long ago, but they could still see it vividly in their minds.

"This is our club room, Mugi. We will not let that image be the last one seen in here."

Lips curving almost mischievously, Mio took out something from her pocket and aimed it at the wall.

"Mio-chan?"

The black-haired girl smiled lightly at her friend's inquisitive gaze. Without any hesitation, she painted three block letters in steady strokes.

_**H**_

_**T**_

_**T**_

Mugi blinked and tilted her head. Mio chuckled softly at her friend's endearing behavior. "I thought of this when we were drinking tea at the hospital yesterday, Mugi. When Yui kept mentioning that one day our band will be reunited, I realized we never came up with a name for our band."

"True. We were supposed to decide on it before the concert but because of Ricchan's injuries, we never got to do so," Mugi smiled fondly at the bittersweet memory.

"Houkago Tea Time," the black-haired girl shrugged, "If that idiot doesn't like this name, she can come back and cross it out herself. I think it describes our band. Yui loves it and she told me even Azusa agrees with it."

"Well, I think it's a wonderful name as well, Mio-chan," Mugi chuckled and tapped the side of her cheek with her index finger, "So yes, if our buchou doesn't like it, she'll need to come back and change it herself."

They gazed at the red paint on the door to their clubhouse, their eyes filled with various emotions as they saw a future so bright and filled with laughter. They stood close together with their shoulders touching.

And that was enough.

* * *

"…you take it to her."

"No, _you_ take it to her."

"What's going on here?"

"A-ah, Taki-san. We bought some cakes but we're just wondering…"

"Oh, cakes huh? I bet you want to give some of it to Ricchan?"

"Y-yes, we t-thought T-Tainaka-sama would like something to eat."

"Yes, she doesn't look good, does she? What do you think, Akane?"

"If you're too scared to approach her, Eri and I can go."

"T-thank you very much!"

Taki Eri and Satou Akane only shook their heads at the easily intimidated Ookami members, who scuttled away after giving them a box of cakes. The couple shared an exasperated look before approaching the figure slumped on the couch ahead of them.

Their leader was playing with something in her hand, her eyes obscured by her bangs. As Eri and Akane neared the girl, they understood why the other members were so afraid of her. There was dry blood on their leader's face and hoodie, as if she didn't even bother cleaning it off. There was also an open switchblade on the table, and the blade was stained a dull, maroon color.

"Hey, Ricchan, your fans got a present for you!"Eri smiled cheerfully, earning a warning nudge from her girlfriend.

"…present?" Their leader paused, staring at the box in Eri's hands. "Cake?"

Then, unexpectedly, the feared leader of Ookami chuckled, "Why don't I drink some tea too?"

Eri and Akane glanced at each other, confused at the abrupt suggestion. "Um, sure, Ricchan. What kind of tea though?"

When her leader didn't reply, the peppy girl was worried that she said something wrong. She had never been on the receiving end of the alpha's wrath, but she did not want to risk it, especially because of how moody the brooding wolf was ever since she returned.

"It's ok," the leader muttered softly, "I don't feel like eating."

The two subordinates shared a worried look as the alpha lied down on the couch with one arm cushioning her head. Then hesitantly, she pressed the small item against her lips. Feeble, hoarse notes burst out of the harmonica until everything slowly blended into a smooth flow. The couple wanted to ask where their leader got the old-looking instrument, but they couldn't bring themselves to interrupt the squeaky tunes. Even though she appeared to be indifferent and at ease now, they knew their leader was not in a good mood.

Not at all.

After years of experience of interacting with the creator of their gang, Eri and Akane wisely stayed their distance and simply listened to the unrefined melodies of the harmonica.

Then, the music stopped.

The creator of Ookami slowly sat up and turned to face a figure walking towards them. Eri and Akane shared another look but did not dare to say anything. It was not their place after all.

Tainaka Ritsu stood up and strolled towards her right-hand like a restless alpha assessing its pack members. Her smoldering stare seemed to glow under the shades of her hood, and it was neither hostile nor friendly.

"Ichigo."

The shorter girl didn't even blink at the intimidating proximity. Unlike other members, the Wakaouji heiress was the only one to ever achieve the feat of standing her ground.

Even as a malicious smile formed on Ritsu's lips, Ichigo did not move.

Eri and Akane tightened their entwined hands and tried not to let their nervousness show. Everything was back to what it was. They should rejoice at their friend's return. It was as if the creator and leader of their gang never left.

But she did.

And she came back.

…right?

* * *

**A/N**: Like I said, uneventful chapter? Again, it's the last breather before the last arc of this story, so instead of plot-driven, this is more of a characterization chapter. This is how things stand as we enter arc4.

The dialogues were rewritten many times because they are very important. I want them to be as realistic as possible given the circumstances. Lots of song references in this chapter as well as foreshadowing. And interestingly, other than the Hello Little Girl chapter, this is the only other chapter written while looping the chapter title song...for now.

Hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter!

Again, criticism, protest banners or any other feedback are welcome!

Background Information:

It wasn't fully explained in the chapter, but it should be obvious that Ritsu did not stab Yui. Instead, the knife made a slash that caused severe bleeding.


	23. Chapter 20 Listen

**A/N: **First of all, I deeply apologize for the long delay. Longer note at the end of the chapter so I don't hold too much space up here. Since it's been a long time, perhaps rereading the previous few chapters might help :3?

Reminder that this story was planned long ago before I even got the idea for my other story Spiral, so the chapter title has nothing to do with that story. Looping the title song, Singing! And Kurenai by X-Japan helped me finish this chapter.

**And so, welcome to the last arc of _No, Thank You!_**

Disclaimer:I certainly do not own K-on.

Thanks to ghikiJ-san for beta :3

And thanks to the wonderful fanarts! Please check them out on my devianart page!

* * *

_I want to live with all my might  
So much that I won't regret it even if I die today_

W_e want to know... to live...to love  
Our countless prayers  
We give them a voice we give them wings so they can fly high...!_

**Chapter 20 – Listen!**

_Frightened yells reverberated in the dark alleyways as the only sources of light flickered out of existence, smothered by the ravenous shadows enclosing upon the passages. The erratic thuds of frantic footsteps began the rushed rhythm, followed by the guttural groans of tremendous pain. The tremors in these jarring noises were soon joined by the broken hollers of futile defiance and, lastly, bolstered by the hitched cries of utter horror._

_It was the flight to escape the pitiless clutches of darkness, the very embodiment of terror itself._

_As helpless preys scattered and struggled to flee from their labyrinth of fear and despair, the song of chaos continued to hail the inevitable triumph of hungry predators._

_Deafening cracks of bones shattering combined with quiet squelches of knives slashing through flesh finally ended the cacophonous melody that has been playing since the start of the game. The pack then rejoiced at its hollow victory in the darkness, created by the blood it spilled. The hunt was over, and only disquieting silence remained._

_Suddenly, an incorporeal shadow was casted upon the lightless maze as the newcomer stretched its majestic wings to announce its presence._

_The hawk's piercing eyes then fearlessly met the pack leader's contemplative gaze._

_The great bird of prey circled the air above the prowling hunters, safe from the confines that ensnared the earthly beings and free from the defilements that tainted their cognizance._

_Its sharp shriek, filled with not superiority but pity, sliced through the oppressive silence in the alleyways. Under the severe stares of trapped souls, it flapped its mighty wings and soared far away from their reach._

_"How the fliers mock us," a monotonous voice echoed steadily amongst the intangible phantoms, a uniform assent to their plight as forgotten shadows. Amber eyes glinted in amusement as they watched the distant shape became a dot amidst the clouds._

_"You will always hear them wherever you go," the leader's lips curved into a wolfish grin._

_"They've conquered the sky."_

* * *

A small hand stretched towards the blue canvas in a weary manner, fingers closing and unclenching as if the movement was not worth the effort. There was no need to shield her eyes from blinding rays because the clouds already obscured the sun behind their shrouds.

Even then, the arm still reached out and tried to capture the ball of light hidden from her view, for it was her sole guidance, the only hope she could rely on.

After several more attempts, Azusa dropped the limb to her side and lamented the futility of her action. The sun could be within her reach and she would still lose her way. All she could do was continue to gaze upon the endless blue and attempt to decipher an answer out of those mysterious patterns far far away.

Smiling lightly, the pigtailed girl now understood why Yui loved lying on the rooftops so much. While the grey wisps remained ambiguous as ever, their tranquil drifting across the sky really calmed the storm in her mind.

It was as if everything that stifled her was lifted from her cognizance and floating into the air, free from the confines of earthly woes. However, reality never failed to crush down and choke her relentlessly before she was liberated by the peace this haven offered her once more.

It must be why Yui watched the sky for long periods of time in spite of such vicious cycle of temporary freedom, where the illusion continuously rotated back and forth between false peace and harsh reality without a stable phase. Azusa knew it was cowardly of her to escape to this secluded spot instead of going to classes, but she has forgotten how to be around Jun or Ui anymore.

At least, up here on the hospital rooftop, she could try to come up with a plan to handle this awkward situation. She has been failing so far, but perhaps distance was what they needed to regain composure and rebuild their strained friendship. She sighed and peered at the gloomy scenery through half-lidded eyes while memories flowed through her mind so fast that they took on a surreal quality and numbed the ache somewhat.

More than a month had already gone by since that fateful Sunday, yet there was still no news of Ritsu, Ookami or Wakaoujigumi. Yui was recovering well under the care of her friends and Ui, whose wounds were almost healed. A few days ago, the older Hirasawa began going around the private wing of the hospital in her wheelchair, proclaiming that she would not let her body go to waste by being idle. Apparently, she was more open to Mio and Mugi, and told them all she knew of Hanagumi. She and Nodoka also reached an understanding, with the former's cheerful demeanor and the latter's mature personality complementing each other to strengthen their bond. The student council president helped them with a lot of commotion in school due to the Hirasawa sisters' deaths in a car accident, or at least that was how the public knew of the incident.

Azusa was glad that she did not have to face ceaseless questions for answers she did not have or could not say. Her peers understood that she needed her distance because she must be mourning.

She was lamenting about a whole different subject, however.

The pigtailed girl groaned softly and stretched out her hand once more. The sun still refused to reappear but at least, its warmth could be felt on her palm no matter how faint it was. Even though Yui was obviously pained by her inability to stop Ritsu from leaving, she maintained her optimistic attitude and tried to be the source of energy for everyone. She would always proudly display the stitches on her stomach as if the mark was an irrefutable proof that there was still hope for their drummer.

Azusa fervently wished that cheerfulness could touch her too, but her conscience was plagued by too many fears that drove her to avoid her two best friends. While she was hiding here on the rooftop, lost and afraid, Jun was attending classes and doing her best to take notes for Ui.

The ponytailed girl was very understanding about Azusa's reluctance to be around them, which only increased her guilt and that made the former blame herself in return. It was another painful cycle spurred by accumulating regret. Jun thought she should not have revealed the secret and Azusa believed she should have been more aware, while Ui felt she should never harbor that sentiment in the first place to create this awkward situation.

Azusa swallowed thickly and placed her arm over her eyes. How was it that she never noticed her best friend's feeling before? The way Ui looked at her was softer than how she looked at anyone else. It was so achingly familiar with Azusa's own gaze towards Yui that she completely understood her best friend's torment at the inability to express the unrequited love.

She did not want to lose Ui. However, now that she knew of the girl's feelings, she did not have the heart to ask her to remain a friend either, in spite of what the latter said.

_"You are my friend first before I even felt anything more, Azusa-chan. I want us to stay together. I know it might be too much to ask but… will you and Jun-chan get along?"_

_"Ui, I-"_

_"Please?"_

_"…I promise I'll try."_

_"Azusa-chan…it's us three. We won't be us if you're not here. I-I've already said it before. You and Onee-chan will be happy together. I'll be okay."_

Jun and Azusa both tried hard to interact as they used to, since neither of them could refuse Ui's heartfelt request. Even then, the awkwardness became too much that avoidance was simply easier for them. Without the ponytailed girl at school, the remaining two did not voluntarily seek each other. And whenever they visited the hospital, they did so separately in fear of confrontations.

Their group dynamic was disintegrating to the point of no return.

"Azunyan?"

Azusa slowly sat up and stretched her arms before turning around to face the smiling brunette. Yui had always been her source of solace but she felt guilty about taking advantage of the brunette's selfness nature. The Hirasawa sisters really needed to care about themselves more, especially because of what happened to their family and themselves, yet they continued to put others' welfare above their own.

"Hehe, you're right, Mio-chan, she's really up here," Yui spoke to the two people behind her before wheeling towards Azusa.

"Senpai, don't move around too much," the pigtailed girl berated softly and tried to appear aloof. Yet the moment the older girl smiled sheepishly, Azusa felt an instinctual pull at the corner of her lips and soon she found herself smiling as well.

It was impossible not to return Yui's affectionate gesture.

When she looked around for another familiar presence, the brunette promptly said, "Ui is with Mom and Dad right now. Mugi-chan's bodyguards are with them so it's all safe!"

"Yes, they should be fine, Yui-chan," the blonde stood at the entrance beside Mio and chuckled when the guitarist energetically waved them over.

For a moment there, Azusa felt like she was an outsider as she observed the seniors from where she was sitting. The bassist seemed more expressive while the keyboardist appeared more confident and was always there to support her best friend. They kept each other informed of everything they knew and even though they still told the pigtailed girl of any news they obtained, it felt like something was still being kept from her.

She sighed and stood up from her seat, frustrated at her own paranoia and restlessness. They must have a good reason to hide whatever secret it was, or she was overthinking things.

"Azusa," she looked up to meet Mio's gaze as the older girl patted her shoulder. "Mugi and I have to go somewhere right now, so will you watch over Yui and make sure she takes her medicine?"

"Mio-chan, I'm not a kid…" "Maa maa, Yui-chan, Mio-chan is just worried…"

There was that feeling of alienation again, but the weight of the bassist's hand seemed to give her just the comfort she needed. "Of course I will, Mio-senpai."

Nodding, the older girl stuffed her hands into her jacket's pockets and turned to leave. Mugi gave Azusa an encouraging smile before following her friend down the stairs. Now alone with Yui, she almost had the urge to flee when brunette held out her hand and smiled affectionately.

"So, Azunyan, why were you up here?" Even though the guitarist's voice was cheerful, her chestnut brown eyes showed just how concerned she was.

Guilty that she made the injured girl worry, Azusa quickly squeezed the offered hand once before walking to the back to push her wheelchair. "I-I was just thinking, that's all."

"Oh, is everything okay? Ui doesn't say it but I think she's worried about you, so I thought maybe something happened between you and Jun-chan? Oh it's just a guess…" Yui chuckled sheepishly, "Never mind, I'm bad with guessing."

The pigtailed girl gripped the handles hard but she managed to keep her voice even, "it's nothing much, Yui-senpai. We're all restless because of the recent events. So don't worry about me, worry about yourself more," her reprimanding tone then grew more severe, "I know you don't want to stay in bed all day but you have to let your body rest if you want to recover as fast as possible."

"Hehe, that sounds like the usual Azunyan," the brunette leaned against the backrest and looked up to meet the younger girl's reprimanding gaze, "Thanks for caring about me!"

Azusa was surprised that she didn't blush or stutter as she replied immediately, "Of course I care about you, Yui-senpai."

The guitarist blinked slowly, and then gave her the most content smile she had ever seen. Coughing awkwardly, the pigtailed girl looked away and directed the chair towards the elevator, "Now, you're going back to your room so you can take your medicine."

"Eeeeh? I want to stay up here! I-I have some thinking to do too!"

"You can think in your room."

"But I want to stay with Azunyan!"

"I'll come with you," Azusa faltered and added hastily, "Mio-senpai gave me the task of watching over you after all."

In spite of the brunette's grumbles about her lack of freedom and inability to play Gitah at the moment, the black-haired girl could not stop smiling at the oddly nostalgic atmosphere between them. It felt nice, perhaps even too pleasant considering their circumstances, but she sorely missed such normal interaction and was grateful that it was still possible.

Things could easily have been different after all.

"Azunyan? We're here," Yui spoke quizzically as she tilted her head, wondering why they weren't entering the room.

"Ah, gomen," Azusa hurriedly opened the door and pushed the wheelchair towards the bed. Even then, those concerned brown eyes lingered on her as she helped the brunette stand up and carefully ease the latter onto the bed.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" The pigtailed girl asked when she saw Yui grimacing.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm just hungry," the brunette grinned brightly, "I miss strawberry cakes!"

Even though Azusa knew the slash wound must have been bothering the guitarist, she decided to drop the subject and simply tucked her under the blanket. Sighing, she brushed away a strand of hair covering Yui's eyes and involuntarily rested her hand against the girl's cheek, bringing a soft smile on the latter's visage.

"Yui-senpai…how are you feeling? I don't just mean your injuries, I mean about the whole thing. Your parents…Ui…and," Azusa swallowed dryly, "Ritsu-senpai."

The brunette's expression was serene and devoid of any negative sentiments as she closed her eyes and nuzzled against the small hand.

Even though her ears burned, the pigtailed girl did not pull away. "S-senpai?"

"I'm…relieved, Azunyan."

"Relieved?" Azusa was bewildered. How was it possible for her to feel that way?

"Mhmm, relieved. Finally, I have no reason to hide anything anymore. Mom and Dad don't have to be someone they don't want to be, Ui doesn't have to pretend she doesn't know anything, and I don't have to lie any longer," Yui whispered and slowly opened her eyes, "I might be stuck here in the hospital, Azunyan, but I've never felt so free."

Her gaze grew so solemn that she looked wise beyond her age. "I want Ricchan to feel this too, so she can find her way back to us."

"…I see," Azusa did not know how to reply, for her view on the whole matter was still jaded by memories of seeing her important people covered in blood. Her wish to trust and reluctance to forgive continued to wage war in her already turbulent mind. Was she not also trapped then? Did Ritsu experience similar conflicts as she did? Was that why the drummer returned to darkness, since it was the only way she knew how to deal with such frustrating sense of helplessness?

Sighing wearily, Azusa finally pulled away her hand and brought a glass of water and medicine to the brunette, hoping an action of practicality would be enough to cease her swamping thoughts.

"No cake?" Yui blinked pleadingly but wilted submissively under the younger girl's unyielding stare. "Okay, okay," her cheeks puffed in playful indignation, "cheh, meanie."

Azusa smiled at that, which made the brunette giggle in return.

After swallowing the medicine with an exaggerated grimace, Yui glanced at the pigtailed girl and tilted her head thoughtfully. "Azunyan, you've really grown up!"

"Eh? W-what do you mean?"

"You've always been so independent, and become even more so these days…you've really helped us all this time, just by being you," the brunette's voice was sincere as she raised her chin in pride, "My Azunyan is so mature! Oh, hehe, just don't leave me behind, okay?"

Azusa was so flabbergasted that she didn't even notice the particular pronoun. "I-I didn't do anything, and I still rely on you senpais-"

"That's the same for us too, Azunyan," Yui spoke firmly, "We won't be the senpais we are today without a kouhai like you. It's okay to rely on us more, you know. Well…I rely on all of you too, eheheh…"

"Yes yes, I know." Even though the brunette's words touched her deeply, the pigtailed girl tried to appear unaffected and pretended to be absorbed in smoothing the nonexistent creases of her skirt.

"Azusa."

She looked up sharply.

"Will you… wait for us then?"

Baffled by its unknown significance and the grave tone that presented it, she blinked and swallowed dryly. Instead of elaborating, Yui simply gazed at her and patiently waited for her to process those words.

Azusa still did not understand, yet an inexplicable calmness gave her the confidence to reply in an even tone. "Of course I will," her lips curved a little, "It's the same for you all. I'll have to ask you to wait for me to catch up."

The brunette nodded as if she knew the meaning of Azusa's request, even before the girl understood it herself. Smiling like a satisfied child having her plea fulfilled, Yui shifted and snuggled under the covers to get more comfortable.

After exchanging several furtive smiles, they continued to chat about idle matters until the older girl gradually succumbed to the effects of the medicine and drifted off. Azusa watched the steady rising of the blanket from Yui's breathing, assured by this simple movement that the latter would recover in time.

_How could she look so peaceful_? The pigtailed girl sighed wistfully as she stared at the sleeping brunette's soft features. For the umpteenth time, she cursed her inability to live in the present to its fullest without letting the past dictate her actions.

She should just focus on what she already had, shouldn't she?

With her shoulders drooping, Azusa reached out and gently caressed Yui's cheek with her thumb. "Back then, you tried so hard to keep the group together by speaking to Mio-senpai. I will try my best with Ui and Jun too. As for Ritsu-senpai," her whisper grew uncertain, "I wish I can trust her… but I can't forget what she did to you and Ui just yet."

Her thumb then trailed by the corner of the brunette's smiling mouth, and the warm breath she felt on her skin strengthened her determination even more.

"I want to protect you too."

Overwhelmed by the surge of emotions she felt, Azusa leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against Yui's.

They were warm, sweet and inexplicably addictive, just like the brunette herself.

"Strawberry cake…hmmm…"

Startled, the pigtailed girl hopped backwards when Yui suddenly shifted and mumbled incoherently. With her face deep red, she watched with wide eyes as the brunette giggled a bit before quieting down again, still deeply asleep.

Though mortified, she exhaled in relief and pressed her fist against her thundering heart.

Since the time her attempted confession was interrupted by a simple 'Sorry', her confidence was shaken even though she understood the circumstances on that day. She replayed Yui's apology repeatedly in her head to decipher its meaning, but after a long period of fruitless pondering, she put the matter on hold in favor of more pressing concerns, such as the Hirasawa sisters' recoveries and the lack of news about Ookami. The brunette never mentioned anything except for apologizing for knocking her out, so Azusa did not think of it anymore either.

Until just now.

Swallowing dryly, she touched her lips as she reminisced the warmth she felt. While she did not regret her action at all, her conscience was berating her for doing such a thing to her unconscious senpai. Her mind was in a blank state of elation mixed with revulsion at her lack of control. With her breaths quickening to near hysteria, she tried to stop herself from reliving the moment but she was failing miserably at that.

She must calm down, fast, before she did something stupid again.

Where could she go though? Her earlier rest on the rooftop proved to be futile to her analytical mind. Every aspect she observed of the sky only spurred her brain to keep thinking and wondering.

What should she do?

Then, an idea crept through her musing, an answer so obvious that she was surprised not to find it earlier. Nodding to herself, she stood up and decided to go to a special location right away, since she was certain it would calm her turbulent emotions at last. Yui-senpai was asleep so she would be fine without her for now. Ui should be back soon either way, so Azusa could take her leave without feeling guilty.

"I wonder if she can hear me play," the pigtailed girl muttered to herself as she opened the door. After giving the sleeping brunette one more glance, she closed it with a quiet click.

* * *

Loud clamors of the bell echoed in the distance, signifying the end of school as well as the beginning of another session far from the classrooms. It was a silent language used between those who stayed away from the paths of normality, either by choice or lack of options. In these people's trails to find their place was a building that represented the hurdles they must overcome.

This large, spacious structure was avoided by the student body because of the superstitions that plagued its surroundings and, recently, the series of misfortunes that befell upon the band that used it as its clubroom. The president and drummer transferred back to her former high school while the guitarist was killed in an accident that also claimed the lives of her family.

It was perfectly alright that the students did not know the true fates of the band members though. Those normal teenagers were never a part of this segregated world after all.

The figure seated on top of the crates shifted and leisurely moved her hands out of her pockets.

It was time for the outcasts to gather and make their stand.

The harsh lessons they learned all these years now demanded an answer using the knowledge they've gained. Will they abandon their past by fleeing to the light, or confront and overcome the darkness within the shades?

Her lips curved in cool amusement of her thoughts. She was being melodramatic, wasn't she?

"It's after school now."

Mio tilted her head and glanced at her best friend, who was staring at the entrance with a pair of unwavering blue eyes. Mugi was usually by her side as the two of them tried to formulate a plan to solve their dilemma. School took a backseat on the grand scheme of things, but at least it was the perfect location for them to meet with the informants while keeping up the façade of normality.

Their enemies must not know of their plan.

"She will come, won't she? With the others," the blonde spoke quietly and finally turned to meet Mio's gaze.

"They will," she replied curtly, as if the briskness of her tone could make her feel more certain.

Nodding, Mugi's blue eyes then took on a contemplative glimmer. "Afterwards, we'll go back to the hospital to see Yui, and we'll tell Azusa-chan."

"Yes…"

The raven-haired girl shook her head and tried to erase her unease about Azusa. While the three senior members of HTT agreed to involve their kouhai as much as possible to prevent feelings of alienation, it was still too dangerous to inform her every single detail. They agreed that the pigtailed girl had already been through so much that, as her senpais, they would clean the loose ends and finalize everything before including her. There was no need to alarm her when nothing was for certain yet.

Seeing how lost Azusa was reminded Mio of her scared self years ago. However, unlike her, the younger girl had people to support her and the bassist strived to be that very pillar of strength.

Therefore, the meeting that was about to occur must flow smoothly. If Ookami had Wakaoujigumi's support, then Mio had Mugi's connections backing her.

Now, she just needed to fulfill her role.

"It's been a long time, Akiyama-san."

Grey eyes closed briefly before they reopened and, when they did, they were no longer convoluted with uncertainty. The raven-haired girl coolly pulled at her jacket as she remained seated on the crate and waited for the silhouettes to become tangible forms under the dim lighting of the warehouse.

The dyed orange tresses of Sokabe Megumi came into view first, followed by the amiable yet dangerous smile Mio remembered. With a subtle gesture of the older girl's hand, more people left the shadows to join her place in front of the crates.

"Sokabe-senpai," Mio nodded in greeting as she calmly glanced over the group and recognized a few familiar faces. Some were the ones who left the gang after Taka became leader and some simply had grudges against Ookami.

Smiling grimly, she hopped off her seat to stand in front of the former Hayabusa leader as a show of respect. While she held no fondness for the gang, she appreciated Megumi's encouragement back then and even more so now.

For the older girl answered her call and rallied this many supporters.

"You seemed surprised, Akiyama-san."

"You lead a new life now, Sokabe-senpai," Mio met her former leader's cool gaze, "There is no reason for you to get involved in the past again, so I'm merely curious."

"Tatsuya may have done many terrible things just as we all have, but he was still a family member," the orange-haired girl's voice was dangerously soft, "He did not deserve to die, and definitely not the way he did. Besides, I have some things I need to _discuss_with Tachibana-san."

The bassist nodded curtly. Even though she completely despised Taka, she did not wish for his death either. It all came down to the mysterious double-agent Tachibana Himeko. According to Megumi, the kogal joined Hayabusa quite early on but she had always kept to herself and none of the other members cared much for her past at the time, especially because of how useful she was.

"Alright, what will be the first thing we do?"

"Hmm? Why are you asking me, Akiyama-san?"

Nonplussed, Mio frowned at the older girl and tried to decipher any hidden meaning behind her amused tone. "Aren't we reforming Hayabusa, Sokabe-senpai?"

"Ah yes, you did say that in your letters," Megumi laughed lightly and lifted her arm to reveal something she had been holding all this time, "but that's not why I'm here, Akiyama-san. I'm not the leader anymore."

"…what is this?" She stared at the purple hoodie in the older girl's hand in mild fascination. The folded clothing looked very familiar, almost identical to the one she used to wear, and briefly, she felt she was thrown into the past.

However, instead of the consuming fear and hatred that usually accompanied her memories, there was only an odd sentiment of triumph. It was as if she was delighted to be given an opportunity to confront her past with her current self.

She was strong now.

Entranced, she continued to scrutinize the item as if it were a foreign yet cherished article she lost long ago. Under the faint light of the warehouse, the color looked especially forbidding yet vibrant at the same time. A peculiar glint caught her attention and she leaned closer to see that there was a red button clipped to the left side of the hoodie, right in front of her heart should she wear it.

"Before, you wore this because you didn't have a choice. Now you do."

The black-haired girl was silent, but she accepted the hoodie without any hesitation. Slowly and carefully, she took off her jacket and placed it on top of the crate she was sitting on. Her eyes briefly met Mugi's approving gaze before she shrugged the hoodie onto her shoulders. When the clothing hugged her frame as if it was always meant to, she felt her decision sinking down on her back.

She was not crushed though. She felt so calm that all the apprehension faded away like the terrors of her past. As she pulled the zipper up and knotted her tie, she looked out of the warehouse and gazed into the endless sky. It was so blue, so distant and so cruel with its indifferent shades.

However, she knew she could fly with the wings of their conviction.

Seemingly perceptive of the internal change within the raven-haired girl, Megumi smiled and spoke up. "Now, Hayabusa swears its loyalty to you, Akiyama Mio."

The declaration did not shock her at all, for she could only feel the impenetrable strength brought forth by the symbolic outfit. Grey eyes narrowed as they looked over the faces of former acquaintances and strangers who will now fight by her side.

"Akiyama," they murmured in unison, some nodding their heads brusquely while the others folded their arms. There were eager smirks of approval, grim stares of resolve and even trusting smiles of loyalty.

Mio inclined her head slightly to accept their acknowledgements. As of this moment, these people were her gang, members who believed in her to lead them to a fitting destination.

She will not disappoint them.

"There is no turning back. No more wallowing in memories. No more empty promises. This," the raven-haired girl pulled the hood over her dark stresses as she gazed into Mugi's resolute blue eyes, "is our path."

"Yes, it is," the blonde whispered as she lightly brushed the back of her hand against her friend's. "It is either all or nothing."

Nodding, the leader of Hayabusa turned to stare at the graffiti she painted on the door of the warehouse.

HTT.

This was their band's clubroom.

She clenched her fist and looked up into the sky once more. A flock of birds uniformly sailed over the building and high above the newly reformed gang. They blended with the cloudy background yet stood out with the vivacious flaps of their wings as well. However, the pattern formed by these majestic flyers was asymmetric due to their uneven number.

Mio's lips curved.

Even then, their formation did not fall apart as they continued to soar.

* * *

"It's so empty here…"

Azusa chuckled weakly as she strummed her guitar's strings, desperately wishing for her fervent notes to fill up the vacant apartment.

It wasn't like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Furious notes gradually fell into a gentle ballad, projecting the player's memories of her band's precious time in the leader's apartment. Everything was left the way it was, impeccably clean and devoid of dust. A small smile fluttered on Azusa's lips before bitterness overtook the young girl once more. It seemed that everyone came here often on their own, like an unspoken pact that they would keep this place clean while they wait for their drummer's return.

The chords stopped singing as the pigtailed girl slowly got up from the sofa and approached the fridge. She opened it and stared at the untouched contents in there, disappointed. It seemed so long ago that she came here every now and then to stock up the fridge, grumbling about what a troublesome senpai the tawny-haired girl was. It was a habit she had yet to break in spite of everything that happened.

Azusa glanced towards the sofa and imagined the older girl slumped on it, grinning irritatingly as she replied to the complaint.

_"Yui is one lucky girl~"_

_"W-what's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Oh, Azusa-chuan is growing up so fast, daddy can't take it~"_

_"What nonsense are you spouting now!"_

Groaning, the pigtailed girl shook her head to dispel the silly memory. She took a few textbooks out of her bag and idly flipped through the pages until something fell onto her lap.

A breathless giggle left her lips as she gazed at a photo of Yui and herself, with Mugi and Mio in the background. The brunette had her arms wrapped around the pigtailed girl from the behind as she tackled the latter into a huge hug, to commemorate the forming of YuiAzu. Azusa smiled nostalgically as she searched through the notebooks for more pictures. She found several photo booth stickers of her two best friends, and her heart ached fiercely at how bright and innocent the three of them appeared. She clutched at the sheet and bit her lips as she willed her eyes to remain dry.

Sniffling irritably at her weakness, she placed the pictures between the pages and looked at the photo frame on top of the old television. The picture of their band stood proudly like a perpetual presence, proving that the memories they had together was real. Everything they experienced together was precious and irrefutable.

Azusa smiled at Yui and Ritsu's cheerful grins and Mio and Mugi's content expressions. Their bond was too strong to break apart. It was only bent right now, not torn.

But how will she untangle and straighten it?

"_You don't have to change who you are, Nakano. Just be who you are. You are you… no one can change that."_

The drummer's cheeky smirk seemed to repeat what she told the younger girl the day they met.

"_Just be myself?"_

_"Yup! Just be yourself. You can do that, right?" She grinned encouragingly._

"_Alright, I will,"_ Azusa replied inwardly as she looked around the empty apartment. _"Thank you, Ritsu-senpai."  
_  
Nodding to herself, the pigtailed girl decided that she lingered here for far too long already. Briskly, she picked up her guitar and was about to shoulder the strap when an idea struck her. Before her practical side rejected it, she walked towards the storage room and placed the instrument beside the unused drums.

"Keep them company won't you, Muttan?"

When only silence responded, Azusa blushed and quickly closed the door, blaming a certain brunette for her lapse in character. She did not expect that she, of all the people, would do something so Yui-esque. However, it felt quite nice at the same time.

Because it didn't make her feel alone.

"I'm going now, Ritsu-senpai," she whispered to the desolate place, "but I'll be back, with everyone else."

Smiling, Azusa was about to pick up her school bag when the entrance door was suddenly kicked open with a thunderous thud, almost torn off its hinges.

Stunned, she stared at the strangers entering the place and was alarmed when she recognized one of the intruders.

Tachibana Himeko.

The brown-haired man beside her slammed his fist against the wall once before looking around with a disdainful smirk. "So this is where that bitch lived." Malice oozed out of a pair of fierce and cruel hazel eyes as they finally noticed Azusa.

She immediately bolted for the window but a hand easily caught her collar and slammed her head against the wall. Pain drilled through her skull and her vision blackened temporarily as her knees buckled, but the unyielding grip kept her standing.

Indifferent ochre eyes merely stared at her. "Don't move."

"Yeah, don't let her get away, Tachibana." The man jerked his head, signaling the two older men behind him to look around the apartment as if they were trying to find something. He walked out of the apartment, shouting orders to presumably more people waiting in the hallway. Azusa trembled at the cold grip around her neck and struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Yui is alive, isn't she?"

Though stunned by the unexpected question, the pigtailed girl bit her lips and glared coolly at the kogal. "How dare you ask that…?"

Himeko smiled at her defiance. "I see. Yui and her sister are under the protection of the Kotobukis, aren't they?"

Azusa's heart froze but she managed to maintain her hateful expression and remain silent on the matter.

"Well then," the sandy-haired girl's voice dropped to a mere whisper, her face solemn. "Try to run away the first moment you get, little cat."

Blinking in confusion, the pigtailed girl stared as Himeko loosened her grip and stepped back the moment that brown-haired man returned to the apartment with a livid scowl. Azusa slid down against the wall, still nauseous with the pain on her skull.

"Found anything?"

"There's nothing here, waka-sama."

"Cheh, figures that bitch don't own anything worthwhile," he barked furiously and kicked Azusa's bag across the floor. The loud noise blared in her pounding head, making her wince. Unfortunately, the simple movement caught his attention.

"So, who the hell is this kid?"

"No idea," Himeko shrugged nonchalantly.

The man whirled around, gnashing his teeth, "Don't take that tone with me, Tachibana. You still owe me."

"I owed your father a favor," she muttered without even looking up from examining her nails, "not you."

"You-"

"Waka-sama," one of the strangers, a much older one with a beard, interrupted steely, "Why did you order us to come here?"

"Isn't that obvious? It's all about Ookami. This is Tainaka's place. I'm just looking for some leverage to use against her."

"Why did you decide to come now and not before?"

"Never knew where she lived," the brunet smirked, "but I…_convinced_my sister to talk. That bitch's too close to Ookami, as if she's part of it and never part of us!"

Azusa dared not to move in case the attention shifted back to her again. The speaker was standing too close for her to make a sudden lunge for the window. Even then, she had no idea what she could do after leaping out from the second floor. She felt the weight of the cell phone in her pocket and a burst of fierce determination burned away any remaining fear.

She must be patient.

"Ookami," the bearded man snorted, "It is just a kid's gang that happens to be associated with our gumi. Why Oyabun kept it around I would never understand."

Shivering, the pigtailed girl instantly made the connection. This speaker must be a high-ranked man from the Wakaoujigumi, while this brunet was Wakaouji Shinichiro, the deceased boss's son.

"Beats me. Either way, Ookami is connected to us. It belonged to us," Shinichiro growled, "She may be hiding it but I can see it in her eyes! She's trying to take back Ookami, I just know it! How dare she? Both the gumi and the gang are mine now! I don't give a fuck about Ichigo, but she's a Wakaouji…how dare she even think about siding with that bitch? She cannot leave her gumi!"

"Indeed, leaving is not allowed," the bearded man murmured, his expression scornful even though he was standing stiffly in a respectful pose, "Hnn, perhaps Oyabun was right. Tainaka should have entered our gumi fully and take over the position. A mere teenage girl she may be, she is much more suitable than you are."

"What the f-"

"But of course," the older man continued smoothly, "we are bounded by honor to our Oyabun. And so we will follow you, waka-sama. However, I strongly advise you to show us you truly have what it takes to be a leader. You see, every time I see Tainaka at the headquarters, she always defeats you without breaking sweat. I am beginning to doubt that you cannot even defeat a little girl."

Though trembling in utmost fury, Shinichiro did not reply. The bearded man smiled.

"Much better, waka-sama. Well then, we have not found anything that proves Tainaka is betraying us. A petty matter like Ookami is not of our concern. Evading detection from the police and pesky investigators is our top priority," he inclined his head before turning away, "We will return to the headquarters now. You too, Tachibana."

Azusa tensed as the yakuza and Himeko left the apartment without even giving her a glance. A part of her was relieved that she was not deemed important enough for them to do anything to her, yet a part of her understood why they took off. The swaying door closed with a sinister click, leaving her alone with the furious gang leader.

Shinichiro stomped towards her and hauled her up by the collars until they were eye-level, ignoring her hiss of pain. "I can't even defeat a little girl? What a fucking joke! That Nakajima, just because he used to be father's right-hand doesn't mean he could treat me this way! Wait a minute, you look familiar…"

The pigtailed girl gasped at the recognition in his eyes, terrified at the wrathful insanity gleaming in them.

"You're that girl who used to follow Tainaka around! Good…very good… this will teach her. No one will defy me."

His nails dug into her neck with so much rage that her panic took over. Azusa swung her arms wildly and managed to slap his face hard enough that he dropped her to the floor.

"You bitch!" Roaring, he kicked her stomach before she could roll away. Wheezing, she clutched her middle and crumbled to the ground as her phone fell out of her pocket. Blinded in agony still, she hastily grasped for it only to cry out when the heel of his shoe dug into her knuckles.

"You'll pay for this!"

Once again, she was pulled up by her neck and slammed against the wall, making stars burst behind her eyelids. The combination of pain and utter fear was making it too difficult to think. Azusa never fought against a real fighter on her own. The last close encounter was with that rookie Ookami member, and it was only by sheer luck that her guitar pick managed to disable him. No matter how much the other yakuza looked down on him, Shinichiro was much stronger than she was.

The pigtailed girl choked and gasped for air, scratching desperately at his arm but this time his hold only tightened around her neck. She must get away somehow and dive for her phone. All she needed to do was gather her nerves to confront this fear.

It sounded so simple, but just where could she get that courage?

_Someone…help me…_

As soon as the thought came to her mind, a surge of fury overwhelmed everything else. She was not helpless. The weight of Mio's hand on her shoulder filled her with tremendous courage and defiance she needed to fight and struggle until the very end.

With her eyes narrowed in primal anger, Azusa viciously bit down on his hand and paid no heed when a string of swears exploded near her. The disgusting taste of blood on her tongue only fueled her energy as she kicked at his crotch with all the strength she could muster. Perhaps it was her dizziness or simply a miscalculation, for she only managed to hit his thigh.

However, he cringed from the attack and stumbled backwards out of surprise, swearing loudly about some old injury. Immediately, Azusa lunged for her phone and ran towards the door in staggering steps. Her body smarted but hope was suppressing the pain. She could make it, she could get out, she could escape -

"I was only going to kill you by breaking your neck, stupid girl," a strong hand caught a fistful of her long hair and yanked her back, "Not anymore."

Chilling dread drenched her skin at his cold voice. Cringing, Azusa punched blindly but he easily caught her wrist and twisted it until she cried out in pain. Pleased with her whimpers, he leaned close and whispered darkly. "Not so cocky now, huh, little girl?"

Chuckling, he tightened his grip and earned another muffled sob. An ugly grin appeared on his face as he drank in her fear and relished in the pain he caused. "Even if you beg for your life, there's no changing your fate. I will break all of Tainaka's toys, Nakano Azusa."

Trembling, the pigtailed girl managed to lift her head and glared into his eyes in spite of the frigid terror she felt. It was not Shinichiro's vicious sneer she saw in her panicking mind, but the various faces she knew so well.

Jun's sheepish chuckle.

Ui's gentle smile.

Mugi's warm gaze.

Mio's cool stare.

Yui's bright laughter.

Her vision blurred momentarily from the tears trickling down her cheeks, yet the preceding fear dissipated even as her limbs pulsated with sharp stings. She will not give her tormentor the satisfaction of watching her surrender and succumb to fright. An old memory, a vague image akin to forgotten chalk lines on the blackboard of her consciousness, jostled her spirit and numbed the pain.

Ritsu's defying smirk.

With her eyes narrowed in stubborn defiance, Azusa smiled. "You…will…never…break us…"

Shinichiro snarled furiously and backhanded her so hard that her head whipped to the side. However, the sting on her wet cheek and coppery taste of blood on her lips only made her giggle faintly. She could almost feel Yui's fingers entwining with her own and their phantom warmth reaffirming her belief.

Her defiant laughter grew in volume, making him narrow his eyes in bemusement.

"Even if we're apart…we'll always… be… together!"

A hoarse yell burst from her throat as she abruptly dove forward and rammed her head into his jaw. Even though her wrist was still clasped within his grip, she slammed her other elbow at the base of his throat with all her might and finally succeeded in freeing herself. Wheezing and sputtering, he smashed his fist into her shoulder the same moment she kneed his crotch.

Shinichiro groaned and staggered backwards as Azusa pulled her hair out of his hand, mindless of the stings on her scalp from several torn strands. With adrenaline pumping through her veins, she used her uninjured arm to fling her bulky bag to his head when he tried to get up, and quickly rushed towards the exit.

Unfortunately, the books only stunned him for a moment.

Roaring in rage, he pounced on her back and caused the two of them to crash onto the ground in a heavy thud. Her chin and knees struck the hardwood floor so forcefully that the blinding pain almost paralyzed her, but she commanded her body to turn around before his weight completely crushed her onto her stomach. Her elbow caught him at his temple and gave her the room she needed to maneuver her form from beneath him. Half-crawling, she swung her heel at the same thigh she accidentally kicked before and caused him to crumble again, cursing loudly. Panting tiredly, she grasped desperately at the wall to pull herself upright. No matter how determined and defiant her mind was, her bruised body was wrecked with fatigue and screamed for rest.

Just as she managed to stand up, she heard an ominous footstep and felt air whipping by her cheek. Even though she was able to block the incoming strike, the heavy kick hurt her arms so much that she could not defend herself from the following attack.

There was a deafening crack.

She felt breathless for a moment and everything seemed to slow down. His cruel smile. His fist still clenched in front of her. The dizzying sensation of free-falling.

Then agony exploded around her chest as her senses finally caught up to the present world. The moment her body hit the ground, Shinichiro stomped down on her ribcage and molten pain erupted again. No matter how much she clenched her eyes and tried to move, the repeated assaults drove the air out of her lungs and rendered her immobile.

All she could hear was her raspy attempts to scream, the sickening squelches and snaps on her chest.

Her consciousness flared and dimmed erratically, roused by the bursts of agony at each struggling breath. She could not move one of her arms and her legs long lost their strength, leaving her completely helpless against his relentless kicks and stomps. Her limbs were completely limp as the enraged gang leader struck her everywhere akin to a vengeful beast. Whenever reflex caused her body to feebly curl, he would drag and chuck her to another spot before repeating the frenzied beating.

By the time the prickling rings in her ears dulled to constant buzzing, most of her nerves were numb with paralyzing pain. She faintly felt something warm sticking to her hair and trickling down her forehead over her eyes. Her reddened vision only showed her Shinichiro's blurry form as he held up a rectangular object. The following flash from his phone camera did not even cause her dilated pupils to contract, which further impaired her sight with consequent black spots.

"No one will find you for days, little girl."

His gruff voice was filled with glee but she had difficulty breathing through her clogged lungs, let alone understanding his words.

"Once I show Tainaka this picture, she will definitely do something treacherous! Ha! The gumi won't overlook her actions anymore!"

Azusa's fingers twitched at the vaguely familiar name and strained to listen to his angry mutters. "That bitch is doing something, I just know it. Some of father's more trusted men keep disappearing, cheh, can't be a coincidence…"

Snorting, he gave her another contemptuous kick and laughed madly when she wheezed thickly and rolled to her side.

"Nakano Azusa, curse Tainaka in your afterlife."

She was dimly aware of him sauntering out of the apartment but she was no longer certain of her surroundings. The more she breathed, the more it hurt. There just wasn't enough air no matter how desperately she gulped.

She coughed wetly and stared at the crimson spots on the floor in morbid fascination, as if she could not really believe they came from her. Her eyesight was so blurry, and her eyes were so dry because of the dried blood and lack of tears.

So why was everything so fuzzy?

She felt cold, so cold. She couldn't even whimper from the sheer pain, let alone calling for help. But no, she still had an ounce of strength left. She must not give up yet. One of her arms could still move.

Blood slowly filled up her mouth as she pleaded at her limb to work for just a while longer. Her head lolled to the side and allowed the coppery liquid to dribble down her chin, warming the cold wooden floor against her freezing skin.

The pain was unbearable, but this must be what all her senpais felt with the burdens they carry, wasn't it?

Guilt.

She couldn't believe she ever doubted Ritsu. Of course she returned to Ookami for a reason. Azusa did not completely agree with the drummer's actions but she must consider the gang as her responsibility, her friends even. She must be doing something to the yakuza to help them.

The black-haired girl smiled weakly. It was just like Ritsu-senpai. She must have done all those horrible things to Yui to keep her cover in front of those bad people, just like the guitarist claimed.

_I should have listened to Yui-senpai and believed in Ritsu-senpai…_

Cold, why was it so cold? She immensely missed Yui's hugs. She always felt so good and safe in the brunette's embrace.

Her trembling arm painstakingly nudged her phone from her pocket until it was in front of her half-lidded eyes. After several attempts, the cracked cover finally flipped open and the screen lit up, showing that the device was still working. The wallpaper shone brightly as if mocking her for the warmth she could not feel.

Lips curving weakly, Azusa tried to recall the day she took this special photo. Yui was dozing on the rooftop as usual and, under that particular sunlight, the younger girl took a snapshot before she could stop herself. At that moment, the brunette looked so peaceful and beautiful, like an angel resting briefly from her mission of spreading joy around the world.

_That's right, I can't give up yet._

Her shaking fingers sluggishly called for ambulance and police yet nothing left her lips. Her throat ached so terribly that even her wheezing hisses sounded so muffled. Despair shrouded over her when the other end disconnected, possibly thinking it was a prank call.

The wallpaper's encouraging brightness coaxed her to make the call again. This time, the person who answered was confused about the silence but Azusa's wet coughs must have alarmed the policeman.

"Hang on, we will try to find you as soon as possible!"

Even though his friendly voice was optimistic, the black-haired girl understood that this was it. They would not be able to locate her in time.

Instead of panicking, a strange calmness washed over her. Azusa half-heartedly thought about Yui's close encounter with death, Mugi and Ritsu's as well and even Mio's. Did they feel this too? Did they accept their fate and made peace with it?

_I don't want to die. There are so many things I haven't done yet…_

Garnet eyes blinked listlessly.

_Yes, so many things I need to do…I must tell them somehow._

In barely coherent sentences and fragments, she painstakingly typed in what Shinichiro mumbled about Ritsu and the yakuza men. However, before she could finish inputting her whereabouts and what she wanted to say, the phone dropped from her slack hand and landed with a loud clatter that contrasted sharply against the soft thump of her limp arm.

Coughing, she gritted her teeth and reached out tiredly to press the send button.

_Would they be proud of me? Or would they be angry with me? No matter…as long as they hear me…_

Suddenly, the phone's shrill rings cut through her foggy mind.

Everything seemed so blurry and all the sounds were so muffled, but she recognized the caller from the ringtone right away.

_Fude Pen, Ball Pen_, the first song she and Yui ever played together.

Azusa smiled, or she thought she did. She couldn't feel anything.

_Good. Yui-senpai must have gotten my text_.

The black-haired girl felt an inexplicable urge to giggle at her success. Everything will be fine now, even though she will not be there to witness it. The humor quickly drained out of her body.

_Senpai…_

She pressed the answer button before her hand refused to move anymore.

"Azunyan? Azunyan!"

Though overjoyed that she was able to hear the familiar voice one last time, she could not greet the caller. She coughed faintly as her vision blurred in and out of focus. All she could identify beyond the windows were the fading blue and the indiscernible white blotches decorating its endless stretch. It looked almost the same as the image she saw earlier the day in the hospital.

How cruelly ironic.

Squinting wearily, she was barely able to make out a flock of doves sailing across the sky in a unified fashion. She briefly imagined wings growing on her unfeeling back so she could take flight too. She wanted her feelings to fly and soar into the heavens to reach the person she loved so dearly.

But Azusa could not picture her anymore.

"Azunyan! Please answer me! Azunyan, can you hear me? Please talk to me!"

The remaining tingles of pain finally receded and robbed her of her vision as well. All she could hear was her own laborious heartbeats, pounding weakly and trying to keep up with the continuous calls of her sun.

_"Let's form a duet, Azunyan!"_

_"What?"_

_"I've always wanted to play Gitah with someone! This is great, Azunyan! That's it, we'll be YuiAzu, starting tomorrow!"_

Her stiff fingers twitched feebly at the phantom sensation of a warm hand grasping her own.

_Sumimasen, Yui-senpai…I can't play with you anymore…_

The photo frame of their band had long fell from the television and lay shattered on the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** I know some people already saw this coming. The most blatant foreshadowing would be Interlude2, but there were tiny ones throughout the entire story (yes, even the first chapter...). Now, it should be obvious why this chapter took so long to come out, since Azusa took the majority of the chapter (for a good reason).

There were many ways to 'use' this song, but those chosen lyrics stood out to me since the beginning, and so the plot was planned long ago this way.

Criticism or any feedbacks are welcome.

Background Information:

Wakaouji Shinichiro is actually less hot-headed than Taka and usually has a calm demeanor. However, any doubts directed in his ability or any comparison with Ritsu will throw him into insane rage, thus a very different personality where his actions are controlled by anger, not mind.

It would be interesting to reread ch6, ch12, Interlude2, ch14, ch18 and Interlude3 again, even though I haven't reread them myself.

_waka-sama_ means 'young master'


End file.
